


Ночь, когда цветет папоротник

by Anemoon_sun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, Kink, Knotting, M/M, Werewolves, Wolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 182,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemoon_sun/pseuds/Anemoon_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз и Скотт начинают новый и последний учебный год в школе. Стайлз по-прежнему мечтает пойти с Лидией на выпускной в качестве ее официального бойфренда (несмотря на Джексона в полном здравии), а Скотт спит и видит себя капитаном команды по лакроссу (невзирая на того же Уиттмора, хотя главная его проблема – Эллисон). Но все меняется, когда в один самый обычный день Стайлз находит в лесу заброшенный дом и собирается во что бы то ни стало выяснить, какую историю хранят его стены…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Призраки прошлого

Впереди за деревьями показалось что-то светло-серое, но не просвет - только небольшая полоска среди темного, густого подлеска. Гадая, что это может быть, Стайлз Стилински пробрался сквозь колючий и цепляющийся кустарник и пораженно замер, увидев... стену дома.

Посреди глухого леса, в нескольких километрах от города, на большой поляне стоял каменный двухэтажный коттедж. Окна не заколочены, но почти все разбиты, где-то не осталось даже рам. Крыльцо обвалилось, стены поросли плющом, на черепичной крыше пробивалась трава. Дом был заброшен и очень давно.

\- Охренеть, - пораженно открыв рот, Стайлз рассматривал неожиданную находку. Кто мог построить дом здесь? В безлюдном месте? Куда не вела ни одна дорога? Может быть, она просто заросла? Но кто жил здесь раньше? Кто-то богатый? Дом был очень большим, особенно по меркам выросшего в Бейкон-Хиллзе Стайлза, и его архитектура разительно отличалась от стиля старых построек в городе. Наверное, те, кто построил этот коттедж, приехали из Европы. Там любили высокие потолки, колонны, арочные окна в пол и мансарды, а еще кованые кашпо на окнах, где раньше стояли длинные горшки с цветами.

Стайлза распирало любопытство, но без спроса заходить в чужой дом, пусть и заброшенный, было как-то неправильно. С другой стороны, он только одним глазком посмотрит, ничего трогать не будет, это ведь не преступление?

Он подошел к крыльцу, занесенному годовым слоем не перегнивших, сухих листьев, забивших стыки ступеней и дыры в настиле. Взявшись за потрескавшиеся и покосившиеся перила, Стайлз стал осторожно подниматься, вымеряя каждый шаг, чтобы не провалиться. Не хватало только сломать ногу и ползти до города, уповая на то, что в такой глуши встретится хоть кто-нибудь. И почему телефон, как назло, решил разрядиться именно сейчас?! Стайлз, тебе по жизни, блин, везет.

Последняя ступень была преодолена. И Стайлз все еще был цел. Йеес! Мягко надавливая одной ногой на доски, чтобы проверить их прочность, он переносил на нее вес - и так шел, пока не добрался до двери с выломанной ручкой. Порывы ветра то открывали, то закрывали ее, поэтому мусор не помешал парню приоткрыть ее и проскользнуть внутрь. За порогом намело листвы предостаточно, практически скрыв ковровую дорожку, но пол здесь был целым, не считая мест около окон, где доски почернели от грибка и гнили.

На паркете сохранился лак. И не только лак. Дом выглядел не просто заброшенным, а оставленным. Все вещи стояли на своих местах: мебель, осветительные приборы, декор. Стайлз рассеяно оглядывался, доставая из рюкзака фотокамеру. Он ожидал увидеть голые стены, но не это. Не верилось, что за все годы ни один мародер не унес отсюда ничего, а унести было что. В объектив камеры попали дорогие ковры, старинные картины, выложенные мозаикой вазоны, резная мебель, изразцы на камине...

Золотые рамки для фотографий. Стайлз, обойдя кожаный диван, осторожно приблизился к каминной полке и протер пальцем пыль со стекла рамки, чтобы увидеть вставленную в нее фотографию.

Классический семейный европейский портрет в стиле прошлых столетий: мужчина сидит в кресле, за ним, положив руку на его плечо, стоит супруга. Рядом с ней - дочь лет шести, а на коленях отца семейства сидит совсем маленький мальчик, даже не году от роду. Но если обычно на таких фото у всех были суровые пасмурные лица, то здесь все члены семьи улыбались и выглядели очень счастливыми. Даже малыш смеялся своим беззубым ротиком.

Стайлзу стало не по себе. Он не знал, что случилось с этими людьми, но догадывался, что вряд ли они уехали, бросив все по прихоти. Скорее всего, их больше не было в живых. Ни этих любящих друг друга родителей, ни их маленьких детей.

Он протер остальные рамки. Еще фотографии: других людей и других детей, среди них неизменно присутствовали те, кто был на первом фото. Видимо, близкие родственники, они все были чем-то похожи.

Закончив смотреть на фото, Стайлз снова окинул взглядом гостиную, совмещенную с холлом. Арки в другие части дома были завалены. Наверх вела парадная лестница из очень хорошего мореного дуба, который не взяли ни года, ни плохие условия. Не боясь наступать на крепкие ступени, Стайлз поднялся на второй этаж.

Там располагались спальни. И детская. Приоткрыв дверь, Стайлз почувствовал, как вдоль позвоночника пробежал холод. Он был в ужасе от увиденного. Игрушки, рисунки, книжки, железная дорога, не застеленные кровати - все осталось нетронутым. Еще фото на стенах. Но он не стал заходить, уже зная, что там. Он не хотел этого видеть.

Испытывая какое-то опустошение, Стайлз спустился обратно вниз. Он хотел полюбопытствовать, побыть немного исследователем, сделать парочку удачных кадров, а в итоге посетил семейный склеп, и от осознания, какую жуткую историю хранят эти прекрасные стены, было не по себе. Как-то жутко представлять, что всех этих людей нет в живых, а дом продолжал стоять здесь, в лесу, будто ждал их возвращения, как преданный пес. Он не знал, что они не вернутся. А скоро и его не станет - природа возьмет свое, дожди и ветра разрушат стены, рухнут перекрытия мансардной крыши, растения-сорняки закончат дело, превратив это место в груду заросших камней, которые похоронят под собой последние воспоминания.

Вернувшись домой, Стайлз все еще думал об этом странном месте, листая скинутые на ноут мрачные фотографии. Размышлял о том, как коротка человеческая жизнь и человеческая память. Что после себя люди оставляют лишь воспоминания в головах тех, кто знал их когда-то, но и они не вечны. Поколения сменят друг друга, и вряд ли хоть кто-то вспомнит о тех, кто ушел раньше.

Что останется после того, как самого Стайлза не станет? Его дети? А если он уйдет из жизни раньше, как те малыши с фотографий? Будет ли хоть кто-то, кроме его отца и, может быть, Скотта, помнить о нем? Вспоминать?

\- Пап, а ты знаешь, чей это дом в лесу? – спросил Стайлз, сев ужинать вместе с отцом, когда он вернулся с работы.

Джон Стилински взглянул на сидящего напротив сына, дожевал мясо и переспросил:

\- Какой дом в лесу?

\- Заброшенный, двухэтажный, похож на европейский коттедж. У меня телефон сел, так что я не смог определить его GPS-координаты, но, думаю, он находится где-то километрах в пяти на северо-запад от города.

\- А, я, кажется, знаю, о чем ты спрашиваешь, - кивнул Джон, - это земли Хейлов.

\- Хейлов? – уцепился за знакомую фамилию Стайлз. – Одна из семей-основателей города?

\- Они самые, - подтвердил отец. – Но что ты делал рядом с их особняком?

\- Мы со Скоттом искали лиственную рощу, про которую упоминается в летописях Бейкон-Хиллза… Нет, пап, у нас со Скоттом все в порядке с головой, это задание по истории. Сделать презентацию о достопримечательностях города. Мы решили найти эту таинственную рощу.

\- И как? Поиски увенчались успехом?

\- Ни хрена… - брякнул Стайлз и под строгим взглядом отца тут же исправился: - То есть, нет, не нашли ничего. Но мы завтра еще раз пойдем… А что с Хейлами случилось? Почему они оставили дом?

\- Оставили?

\- Ну да, - Стайлз забыл на время о еде. Можно, конечно, пойти погуглить или съездить в городскую библиотеку, но проще было расспросить отца. Он тут родился и вырос, потом стал шерифом и наверняка знает о Хейлах больше, чем кто-либо другой. – Я туда зашел, думал пофоткать лес изнутри разрушенных стен, знаешь, как на тех крутых снимках с выставки, а оказалось, что никаких голых стен там нет – все на месте, вся мебель, даже статуэтки, могу поспорить, они золотые. На зуб не пробовал, но выглядели они дорого.

Джон слушал его со странным выражением на лице.

\- Они погибли.

\- Прям все? – не поверил Стайлз, и отец кивнул. – Охренеть.

\- Стайлз, - угрожающе напомнил ему шериф о правилах приличия, которые должен был соблюдать его воспитанный сын.

\- Офигеть, - быстро нашел подходящий эпитет Стайлз. – А как они погибли? Авария? Я фото видел, там дети были, они тоже погибли? Или их в детдом сдали?

\- Они все погибли, Стайлз, - повторил Джон неохотно. – Включая детей.

\- Катастрофа?

\- Их убили.

Он очень не хотел этого говорить, зная тягу своего сына ко всем делам с таинственными убийствами, а смерть Хейлов иначе и не назовешь. За одну ночь – тринадцать трупов, все с перерезанными глотками. Когда утром их тела обнаружил садовник, они были еще теплыми. Ни предполагаемого убийцы, ни орудия убийства, ни мотива преступления. А потом сверху поступил приказ неразглашения и закрытия дела. В городе еще долго ходили слухи, куда подевались Хейлы, пару раз была утечка информации, но со временем все как-то позабылось. И Джон очень не хотел, чтобы его сын начал копать. Но это было неизбежно, потому что Стайлз уже нашел этот дом, видел те фотографии, и теперь он не успокоится, пока не выяснит, что произошло с семьей Хейлов.

\- Убили?! – Стайлз едва не подскочил. – Всех? Разом?!

Джон вздохнул и рассказал ему, что знал. О показаниях садовника, вызвавшего полицию, об отпечатках пальцев на каждом теле, о неизвестном орудии убийства, слишком толстом для ножа, но таком же остром, оставившем рваные раны.

\- И по делу шел подозреваемый?

\- Шел, - шерифу нравилось все меньше и меньше продолжать этот разговор, но его утешало то, что дело давно ушло в архив, а спустя почти семь лет Стайлз вряд ли сможет откопать что-то существенное. – Дерек Хейл.

\- Родственник? Заинтересованный в наследстве? - тут же выдал Стайлз логическую цепочку предположений.

\- Нет, Стайлз, он был сыном Ричарда Хейла, главы семьи, и должен был стать его наследником. Многие пытались приплести деньги к мотиву преступления, но, по мне, это полный бред. Он потерял куда больше, чем мог бы приобрести через год, когда согласно закону штата вступил бы в права наследования.

\- То есть, сын Ричарда убил его и всю свою семью? – у Стайлза даже челюсть отвисла. – Стариков и детей?!

\- Его отпечатки были повсюду, - произнес глухо Джон. – И потом…

\- Что потом? – надавил Стайлз, видя, что отец колеблется, не зная, следует упоминать об этом или нет.

\- Потом он пришел сам ко мне в участок, - с досадой сказал шериф. – С поличным. Мы посадили его в камеру временного задержания, пока ехало руководство из штата, а когда они прибыли, он просто исчез. Его хотели объявить в розыск, но в тот же вечер поступил приказ закрыть это дело.

\- ЧТО?! ЗАКРЫТЬ?! Тринадцать трупов, сбежавший убийца на свободе – и дело просто ЗАКРЫЛИ?!

\- Не ори, Стайлз, - попросил Джон и с досадой продолжил: – Да, дело закрыли. Мы ничего не смогли сделать. Нас просто повязали по рукам и ногам. Не было никакой огласки, ничего. Многих, кто каким-то образом узнал о случившемся, это потрясло. У мэрии даже собирали митинги, требуя найти убийцу и обеспечить безопасность их семьям. Но потом само собой все как-то сошло на нет. Никто не любит вспоминать и говорить об этом. Для нашего тихого городка подобная трагедия была просто немыслимой – у нас последнее датированное убийство было сто пятьдесят лет назад, Стайлз.

\- Как давно их убили? Сколько лет уже прошло?

Стайлз почему-то подумал, что несколько десятков, то есть, когда его самого еще на свете не было, но когда отец ответил «Где-то шесть с половиной», он замер.

Шесть с половиной лет назад ему было одиннадцать. В тот год умерла его мама. Скорее всего, убийство Хейлов произошло после, когда ему ни до чего не было дела, иначе он не мог объяснить, как узнал о них только сейчас.

\- И Дерека так и не нашли? – спросил он задумчиво.

\- Нет, его больше никто не видел, - покачал головой Джон. – Наверняка он сменил имя и живет где-нибудь в другом штате, может, даже инкогнито уехал в Европу. Хейлы были очень богатыми, на их деньги отстроена половина города. Не сомневаюсь, что с такими средствами и связями ему без труда удается скрываться и жить припеваючи.

\- Ну да, именно этим и занимаются маньяки-мясники после того, как прирезали всю свою семью, - едко усмехнулся Стайлз. Он вообще не представлял, каким надо быть чудовищем, чтобы совершить такое. Нет, ему даже думать об этом не хотелось. – А чего тогда дом не снесли до сих пор?

\- Потому что Дерек Хейл не признан официально мертвым, он все еще считается без вести пропавшим, и как такового обвинения против него нет. Мэр несколько раз подавал в суд штата, чтобы эти земли перешли городу, но ему отказывали. Та территория частная собственность Хейлов. По-хорошему, Стайлз, и тебя там не должно было быть. Но раз уж так вышло, я надеюсь, что ты не пойдешь туда снова.

\- Да что я там забыл, - отмахнулся Стайлз.

Джон Стилински удовлетворился таким ответом. А его сын подумал, что гореть ему в аду за то, что он врет своему доверчивому отцу, нагло глядя ему прямо в глаза, и не краснеет.

Черт возьми, он даже не краснеет, сгорая от стыда!

***

\- Ты мне расскажешь наконец, куда мы тащимся посреди ночи, Стайлз? – спрашивал в который раз Скотт, светя фонариком под ноги. Пару раз он уже чуть не навернулся, а у него ведь скоро отборочные по лакроссу, он не хотел просидеть весь сезон на скамейке с переломом конечностей.

\- Когда мы с тобой разошлись сегодня утром, я наткнулся на одно крайне интересное место. И, Скотт, я уже вижу, как нам поставят «А» с плюсом за наш проект. Такой бомбы никто не ждет, я тебя уверяю, - Стайлз пробирался сквозь кусты с пофигизмом танка, сосредоточенного на цели, которую он видел где-то за этой колючей, густой листвой. 

\- Ты нашел рощу? – поразился Скотт, едва успевая уворачиваться от летящих ему в лицо веток.

\- Нет, круче. Это.

И Стайлз остановился на крае поляны, кивнув Скотту на дом. МакКолл присвистнул.

\- Ого! И чье это добро? – пока они остановились, у Скотта было время перевести дыхание и подышать ингалятором, а то Стайлз его до смерти загнал. Припустил от оставленного на обочине джипа, да еще с такой скоростью, будто они сдавали кросс по пересеченной местности на время.

\- Хейлов.

\- Знакомая фамилия.

\- Еще бы, балда, они семья основателей.

\- А, точняк! – вспомнил Скотт. – Там еще были Блейры, Коулманы… а что с ними случилось?

\- Их убили, - восторг Стайлза Скотта немного пугал, но он списывал это на то, что у его друга всегда был какой-то нездоровый интерес к расследованию убийств. Может, это все гены? – Зарезали за одну ночь, прямо в этом доме. Па сказал, что местные стараются это место обходить стороной, верят, что здесь живут призраки.

\- Тогда какого черта мы сюда приперлись?! – возмутился Скотт, пребывая в полном ужасе. Он не боялся приведений и кладбищ, но как-то ему не хотелось идти, да еще и ночью, в дом, где кровища повсюду.

\- Хочу сфоткать призраков, естественно! – Стайлз показал ему свою зеркалку. – Зря я, что ли, на нее столько лет копил? Пошли уже.

И он уверенно направился вперед. Скотту пришлось поспешить за ним – не оставаться же тут одному? Стремно как-то. А вдвоем не так страшно. И да, да, им скоро будет восемнадцать, но это вообще ничего не значит.

Стайлз провел Скотта по крыльцу («Скотт, не наступай туда. Провалишься. Иди, где я») и зашел первым в дом («Итак, Хейлы, а вот и я»). Ночью здесь было еще более жутко, чем при свете дня, но за спиной стоял Скотт, и мнимая безопасность немного успокаивала.

Стайлз понятия не имел, что хотел найти. Почти семь лет слишком большой срок, чтобы искать какие-то улики. Он вряд ли даже пятна крови сможет обнаружить на полуистлевших коврах. Но ему зачем-то нужно было вернуться сюда. А он привык слушать свой внутренний голос... Хорошо, голоса, много голосов, и твердили они обычно о диаметрально противоположном.

Скотт осматривался, рассекая лучом фонаря сгущавшуюся по углам тьму. Его тоже привлекли блеснувшие фоторамки на каминной полке, и пока он ушел рассматривать их, Стайлз подошел к завалам обрушившихся проемов арок. За одной из них он сумел рассмотреть обеденную залу – длинный стол и опрокинутые стулья, хрустальная, опутанная паутиной люстра. Еще две двери. Одна из них, должно быть, вела на кухню.

Что скрывалось за второй аркой, располагавшейся сразу под лестницей, Стайлз так и не смог узнать – завал был слишком плотным, за ним ничего не проглядывалось.

\- А сколько человек тогда было убито? – спросил его Скотт.

\- Тринадцать.

Скотт пересчитал людей на фотографиях. Дважды. И оба раза у него вышло четырнадцать.

\- Но тут четырнадцать, Стайлз. Один из них выжил?

\- Ага, Дерек Хейл.

\- Это который?

Стайлза тоже заинтересовал этот вопрос. Он подошел к камину, достал из рюкзака распечатанное генеалогическое древо Хейлов, которое отыскал на историческом портале Бейкон-Хиллза, и вместе со Скоттом стал решать, кем из запечатленных на снимках людей является Дерек. Они сразу отмели женщин и стариков (старушку Ребекку Хейл, жену Вильгельма Хейла; жену Ричарда, Мариэнн, урожденную Блейр, и ее отца, Давида Блейра; следующими шли Эмилия Грей, жена Стивена Хейла, и ее дочь, Лилия Грей; последними вычеркнули Иден Хейл, старшую сестру Дерека, и младшую сестру Мариэнн, Александру Блейр). Дальше было сложнее. Оставалось трое взрослых мужчин и трое детей-мальчишек. Решили начать с детей. Нашли Эмилию с Лилией в компании двух пацанов и их отца и присвоили им, соответственно, имена Джонатана, Чарльза Греев и Стивена Грея, младшего брата Ричарда, взявшего фамилию своей жены. В итоге остались трое: Ричард Хейл, Эдвард Коулман и Дерек Хейл. Фотографии Александры с Эдвардом не нашлось, но по семейному фото, где присутствовали Мариэнн, ее супруг и их двое детей, отец, сидевший в кресле, был идентифицирован, как Ричард, а малыш на его коленях – как Дерек. Наверное, можно было сразу догадаться, что это Дерек Хейл, но как-то жутко было думать, что это беззащитное и радостно улыбающееся милое существо через двадцать лет так безжалостно и жестоко оборвет жизни всех этих людей.

\- А сколько Дереку было, когда он их всех убил? – тихо спросил Скотт.

\- Двадцать, - ответил Стайлз.

\- Кхм… как смог двадцатилетний пацан справиться с тремя здоровыми взрослыми мужиками? – Скотт задал вполне логичный вопрос, которым многие задавались, кто до последнего не верил, что исчезнувший Дерек, оставивший на каждом теле свои отпечатки, и есть убийца.

\- Не знаю, - нахмурился Стайлз, продолжая смотреть на малыша на коленях Ричарда. – Мне бы дело найти.

\- Стайлз, оно засекречено, - так, на всякий случай, напомнил ему Скотт. – Тебя посадить могут как политического преступника, ты в курсе?

\- Я в курсе, - раздраженно ответил он. – А тебя не бесит, что убийца всех этих людей безнаказанно загорает на пляже в Майями? И если это не Дерек, тогда где он? Почему он исчез? Почему не стал искать убийцу?

\- А ты не думал, что после такого он может оказаться в дурке, даже не помня, как его зовут? – предположил Скотт.

\- Мне нужно это дело, - упрямо повторил Стайлз. – Ты знаешь, с кем Дэнни делает проект?

\- Что? – завис от резкой смены темы МакКолл.

\- Дэнни, мне нужен Дэнни. С кем он проект делает?

\- С Уиттмором, кажется, - неуверенно ответил Скотт.

\- Чудно, - довольно улыбнулся Стайлз. – Тогда завтра утром мы идем в гости к Уиттмору!

***

Утро было просто замечательным. Воскресенье, десять, освежающий душ и легкий завтрак. Сегодня у Джексона Уиттмора были поистине грандиозные планы, и в них точно не входили Стайлз Стилински и Скотт МакКолл, околачивавшиеся на подъездной дорожке у его дома.

Джексон с прищуром глядел на них из окна своей комнаты, не спеша попивая свежевыжатый сок со льдом из запотевшего стакана.

\- Милый! – раздался снизу голос матери. – К тебе пришли!

Раздраженно задернув занавеску, Джексон крикнул, чтобы парней впустили, а про себя подумал, что лучше бы они провалились в самое адское пекло.

\- Что вам нужно? – без всяких «привет, ребят, какое чудесное утро!» Джексон сразу перешел к делу, едва появившись в гостиной. Стайлз и Скотт, обложенные чаем и печеньем, которые им принесла гостеприимная миссис Уиттмор, уставились на спускающегося по лестнице парня.

\- Привет, Джексон! - улыбнулся ему Стайлз. Джексону нестерпимо захотелось вмазать этому болвану прямо по его наглой роже. – Вижу, что ты не рад нас видеть, но ничего, мы уже уходим, как только ты скажешь нам, где живет Дэнни.

\- Дэнни? – Джексон окинул их подозрительным взглядом. – Зачем вам двоим понадобился Дэнни?

\- Не переживай, ничего мы с твоим бойфрендом не сделаем, нам просто нужна его частная консультация по одному очень важному вопросу, касающемуся нашего проекта по истории. Ничего больше, - оттараторил Стайлз. От его болтовни, в которую Джексон с дури пытался вникнуть, у него началась мигрень.

\- Проваливайте, - пока еще вежливо попросил он их.

\- Тебе жалко? Сказать адрес? – Стайлз не собирался никуда проваливать. Ему чертовы Хейлы днями и ночами снились... ну ладно, эту ночь он вообще не спал, они со Скоттом домой только недавно вернулись, но все равно, о Хейлах он думал теперь чаще, чем о Лидии, а с этим срочно нужно было что-то делать.

Джексон решал, что ему проще: марать руки, вышвыривая за дверь пинками под зад этих двух оболтусов, или просто назвать адрес, который он помнил наизусть, и пускай Дэнни совсем не обрадуется такому сюрпризу с утра пораньше, зато не одному ему страдать.

\- Ура! – окрыленный Стайлз мчался к машине с заветной записью в телефоне, которую уже вбивал в навигатор. Скотт плелся следом, отчаянно зевая.

\- Я так понимаю, мы едем к Дэнни, - сказал он, сев в машину.

\- Мы едем к Дэнни! – пропел Стайлз, заводя двигатель.

На их счастье и к глубокому сожалению Дэнни, он был дома в это злополучное воскресное утро. Он как раз выкидывал мусор в бак, когда прямо рядом с ним припарковался голубой раздолбанный джип Стилински. Эту колымагу ни с одной другой нельзя было спутать.

\- Вы ко мне, - Дэнни, захлопнув крышку бака, ждал, когда парни вывалятся из салона. – По какому вопросу?

\- Привет, Дэнни! - Стайлзу приходилось сегодня так много улыбаться, что у него с непривычки скулы сводило, но что не сделаешь ради того, чтобы удовлетворить свое любопытство. – Нам нужна твоя помощь.

\- Это до завтра подождать не может? – обреченно спросил Дэнни, зная ответ.

\- Никак нет! – по-военному отчитался Стайлз. – Вопрос жизни и смерти. Пожалуйста, Дэнни!

\- Ладно, - вздохнул Дэнни. – Идемте.

Он отвел их в свой дом, познакомил по дороге с младшей сестренкой и мамой, которые пекли печенье на кухне, и втроем они дошли до комнаты парня. Стайлз, ожидавший увидеть стены, обклеенные плакатами с мускулистыми загорелыми мужиками, был немного разочарован. Даже никакой гей-порнушки на полках. Обидно.

Дэнни предложил им сесть на диван, а сам занял стул за рабочим столом и выжидающе на них уставился.

Стайлз мялся.

\- Дэнни, тут такое дело, - начал мутить он. - Помнишь, ты мне рассказывал, что в детстве взломал систему ЦРУ?

\- Стайлз, - поморщился Дэнни, - нет, даже не проси меня.

\- Нет, нет, мне не нужно ЦРУ! – поспешил успокоить его парень. – Достаточно будет просто полицейской базы Бейкон-Хиллза.

Дэнни подозрительно на него посмотрел.

\- Твой отец шериф, - с сомнением произнес он, - зачем тебе взламывать их базу, когда ты просто можешь попросить его достать информацию, которая тебе нужна?

\- Мой отец слишком принципиальный в плане разделения личной жизни и работы, - ответил Стайлз чистую правду. – Он мне никогда ничего не рассказывает и уж точно не даст мне покопаться в своих делах.

\- И что конкретно тебе нужно? – осторожно уточнил Дэнни. Нет, он еще не соглашался, просто прощупывал почву.

\- Одно дело почти семилетней давности, давно закрытое, ничего особенного, - соврал Стайлз, не моргнув и глазом. – Я уверен, что тебе и получаса хватит, чтобы его достать.

\- А ты уверен, что оно внесено в электронный архив?

\- Стопроцентно уверен, - горячо заверил его Стайлз. Все засекреченные дела хранились только на цифровых носителях, бумажные уничтожались, чтобы случайно не попасть в ненужные руки. Но никто ведь не знает, что среди жителей Бейкон-Хиллза живет один непризнанный скрывающийся программист-гений, которому всякие охранные навороты полицейской системы взломать раз плюнуть.

Стайлзу пришлось долго уговаривать Дэнни. Даже Скотт подключился, чувствуя, что парень почти сдался. Нет, в отличие от друга, он совсем не был одержим Хейлами и загадочной и трагической историей их смерти, но ему хотелось помочь поскорее утолить интерес Стилински, чтобы в следующие выходные не с ним мотаться по каким-то лесам дремучим, а провести это время с Эллисон. Возможно, даже где-нибудь в чаще леса, наедине…

У Дэнни ушло меньше получаса, чтобы взломать защиту. Он поковырялся еще немного, пока не нашел нужный архив. После скачивания на удаленный сервер пришлось провозиться подольше, подбирая пароль и код расшифровки. Стайлз успел несколько раз сгонять ему на кухню за кофе, а Скотт мужественно развлекал его сестру вместо Дэнни, играя с ней в дочки матери: он был за Кена, она – за куклу Барби.

\- Еще долго? – Стайлз нервно кусал губы изнутри, стоя позади Дэнни и глядя на все эти черные открытые окна с бегущими строчками – вроде на английском, но Стайлз ни хрена не понимал, что там написано. И в чем вообще суть всей этой информации.

\- Минуты три, - ответил Дэнни и обернулся, чтобы проверить, как там дела у Скотта и сестры, расположившихся на паласе. Их можно было поздравить: у Кена и Барби состоялась свадьба и сейчас они ожидали появления Синди, их дочери. Дэнни только хмыкнул от обреченного вида Скотта, который ввязался из-за Стайлза в очередную авантюру, а отдуваться за друга приходилось ему, и решил, что парни отплатили сполна за его работу: он этих кукол без содрогания уже видеть не мог.

Наконец, папка с файлами отправилась на флешку Стайлза. Дэнни подтер все следы преступления, отформатировав временный жесткий диск, и запустил снова оболочку по смене IP-адреса. Если в полиции вдруг заметят, что кто-то покопался в их грязном белье, преступника будут искать в Нидерландах. Очень удобно.

\- Спасибо, Дэнни! – горячо поблагодарил его Стайлз, вцепившись в заветную флешку. – Я твой должник! Скотт, идем, нам пора.

Скотт подорвался, сто раз извинившись перед разнывшейся сестренкой Дени, только успевшей войти во вкус взрослой, полноценной жизни, и вылетел из дома быстрее Стайлза.

\- Это было нечестно! – воскликнул он.

\- Ты же знаешь, я боюсь детей, - невозмутимо ответил Стайлз. – И из нас двоих женский сердцеед у нас ты. Вон, даже маленькую принцессу влюбил в себя за рекордное время.

\- Ничего я не сердцеед, - буркнул Скотт, запрыгивая на свое привычное пассажирское место.

\- Ты закадрил самую крутую цыпочку после Лидии Мартин в нашей школе и еще смеешь говорить мне, давно отчаявшемуся, что твои шуры-муры с Эллисон Арджент это так, ерунда, - Стайлз выехал на дорогу и поехал к дому Скотта, собираясь подбросить его прямо до дверей.

\- Так что там с проектом по истории? – вспомнил Скотт, решив сменить смущавшую его тему.

\- Все будет пучком, чувак, не переживай. Проведи этот день с пользой, своди Эллисон куда-нибудь в романтичную рощицу, а я посижу над презентацией, - Стайлз весело улыбнулся взбодрившемуся Скотту. Ладно, МакКолл правда заслужил небольшой отдых от их приключений. Поначалу Стайлз немного ревновал своего лучшего и единственного друга к нарисовавшейся вдруг девушке, но, когда понял, что Скотт от него никуда не денется, успокоился.

Да и какая девушка, пусть даже такая клевая, как Эллисон, сможет сравниться со Стайлзом Стилински?! Круче него были только яйца… и еще Дерек Хейл.

***

Дерек Хейл. Пол мужской. Дата рождения 31 октября. Двадцать шесть лет. Группа крови 0. Неженат.

Далее шел огромный послужной список. Оказалось, Дерек был одаренным ребенком во всем. Он учился на одни «А» с плюсом, углубленно изучал почти все предметы, постоянно участвовал в конкурсах и олимпиадах, имел много наград и премий не только от мэрии Бейкон-Хиллза, но и от штата. Одного этого было уже достаточно, чтобы Стайлз его возненавидел, но нет, Дереку этого было мало. Он еще и обладал незаурядными физическими данными. В первом классе старшей школы занял место капитана сборной по лакроссу, и все последующие три года приводил свою команду к победам на региональных соревнованиях.

Его документы приняли в колледж без сдачи экзаменов, самого Хейла встречали с распростертыми объятиями и красной ковровой дорожкой. В колледже Дерек тоже показывал себя только с лучших сторон: учился с отличием, играл на первой линии. На втором курсе стал сокапитаном, на третьем - капитаном. Никогда не проигрывал: ни на поле, ни в жизни.

А дальше было еще интереснее. Шли характеристики психологов из школы и колледжа. Во время обучения в школе отмечалась некоторая отстраненность, отгороженность от сверстников, у такого замечательного ребенка совсем не было друзей, и он, похоже, в них и не нуждался. Дереку Хейлу было хорошо с самим собой. «Еще бы, с такими мозгами», - уныло и не без зависти заключил Стайлз. В колледже все стало только хуже: постоянно попадались заметки о внезапной агрессии, Дерек вполне мог встать посреди занятия и, не говоря ни слова, просто уйти. Зато его бушующие подростковые гормоны неплохо помогали ему на поле, где он разносил в пух и прах команду за командой.

Ни одной драки. Ни одной серьезной потасовки. Дерек Хейл только лаял, но не кусался, проявляя потрясающий самоконтроль. Бедные следователи. Они, верно, все записи в медкабинетах перерыли, лишь бы найти хоть одного пострадавшего, но нет. Их не было.

А потом в одну темную декабрьскую ночь Дерек Хейл перерезал глотки тринадцати членам своей семьи.

У Стайлза начинала болеть голова. Он рылся в документах, силясь отыскать хоть одну зацепку о невменяемости Дерека или его тенденции к садизму, но тщетно. Тогда он перешел к судебным файлам. Вот здесь и засели бесы, коварно завлекавшие страждущих истины в омуты домыслов и догадок, очень от нее далеких.

Началось все, конечно же, с отпечатков. Даже прилагались фото снятых в ультрафиолете следов на разорванных глотках убитых, но Стайлз не стал открывать эту папку, его тошнило уже от вида миниатюр. Пальцы Дерека побывали на каждой шее, но причиной смерти было не удушье, а ножевые раны атипичного характера, нанесенные достаточно широким, клиновидным предметом, заостренным с одной стороны. Это не был нож. Предположением стала самодельная деревянная заточка-кол или острая щепка. Следов металла найдено не было. Все тринадцать человек умерли аналогично – от большой потери крови из-за перерезанных с обеих сторон сонных артерий. Приблизительным временем смерти было пять тридцать утра.

Следов взлома не обнаружено, дверь была открыта, по показаниям садовника (до них Стайлз еще не добрался) Хейлы входную дверь всегда закрывали. Значит, у убийцы был ключ.

Открытым оставался вопрос, как Дерек в одиночку справился со всеми. Дети наверняка кричали. Взрослые бы тоже подняли шум. Трое мужчин, способных оказать достойное сопротивление, не были убиты в своих кроватях – одно тело нашли у входа в детскую, Стивен, видимо, пытался защитить детей; два других тела, Ричарда и Эдварда, были внизу, в гостиной. Стайлз не стал читать, где нашли остальных, но кое-что зацепило его внимание. Иден Хейл. Найдена в саду. Судя по следам крови, она выжила после нападения и пыталась уползти, но убийца нагнал ее и перерезал горло еще раз. В этот раз наверняка.

Стайлз представил, как окровавленный с ног до головы Дерек, с деревянным колом в сжатой в кулак руке, идет не спеша за своей ползущей по земле и захлебывающейся рыданиями сестрой, а потом хватает ее за волосы и…

Он захлопнул ноут и схватился за голову. Хоть на дворе был день, а не ночь, ему все равно было жутко. По-настоящему жутко. Хотелось схватить телефон, позвонить отцу, попросить его приехать, спрятаться в его руках и поплакаться. Но, увы, он был уже не в том возрасте, чтобы позволить себе подобную роскошь.

Сходив на кухню и поставив чайник, чтобы хоть немного отвлечься, Стайлз продолжал думать, откуда могли взяться отпечатки Дерека на телах, если предположить, просто предположить, что убийца не он. Он обнаружил тела до того, как в шесть часов их нашел садовник? Почему тогда не вызвал полицию? И зачем трогал убитых за горло?

Вооружившись упаковкой овсяного печенья и большой кружкой кофе с молоком, Стайлз вернулся к себе. Пожевал немного, попил и снова включил ноут.

Итак, показания садовника. Прилагался аудиофайл записи допроса, но Стайлз предпочел письменный вариант.

«Следователь (здесь и далее I.): - Представьтесь, пожалуйста.

Свидетель (здесь и далее W.): - Норманн Завейн.

I.: - Как давно вы работаете на семью Хейлов?

W.: - Около тридцати лет, с того времени, как Вильгельм Хейл построил особняк в лесу и нанял меня садовником.

I.: - Вы живете на территории особняка?

W.: - Нет, я живу на окраине города. На работу я ездил на машине. У меня был ненормированный рабочий день. Иногда требовалось приехать утром, иногда – вечером. В некоторые дни по договоренности я брал отгул. Вильгельм, а потом его сын Ричард, всегда с пониманием относились ко мне. Они были очень добры.

I.: - Расскажите о семье, в которой вы проработали около тридцати лет.

W.: - Хорошая семья, большая и дружная, что редкость в наше время. Вильгельм отдал лесной коттедж, как они называли его, своему старшему сыну, Ричарду, и тот стал жить в нем со своей женой, Мариэнн. Через пару лет, как я стал работать там, у них родилась дочь, они назвали ее Иден. Младший сын Вильгельма, Стивен, уехал в другой город, не помню точно какой, вместе со своей женой, Вильгельм оплатил им покупку дома там. Они приезжали всегда на праздники и очень часто на выходные. После трагической кончины Элеанор Блейр, матери Мариэнн, ее супруг и младшая дочь Александа со своим женихом тоже переехали в лесной коттедж и стали жить в нем постоянно. Конечно, бывали какие-то небольшие бытовые ссоры, куда без них, все мы люди, но никаких скандалов и выяснений отношений, все решалось мирно и тихо, в кругу семьи. Очень хорошая была семья, очень. До сих пор не верится, что с ними случилось такое… И Дерек… Дерек…

I.: - Дерек вырос на ваших глазах? Расскажите о нем.

W.: - Дерек… Господи помилуй, как же тяжело… Да, спасибо, я попью, хорошо?.. Спасибо… Дерек появился через шесть лет после рождения Иден. Ричард и Мариэнн долго не могли родить второго ребенка, и особенно они были рады, что им оказался мальчик. Они, безусловно, любили его, но воспитывали очень строго, особенно Ричард. Он сделал из сына настоящего мужчину, достойного фамилии Хейл. Дерек всегда мне нравился, больше, чем его сестра. Она была немного… неискренней, какой-то напускной, Дерек же всегда был открытым и прямым. Хороший мальчик, очень хороший. Помогал мне, когда справляться самому в силу возраста стало тяжело… Навещал меня от всей семьи, если я болел. Хотя я уверен, что он делал это по своей инициативе, а не по наказу отца. Когда мне сказали, что его подозревают, я не поверил. Я и сейчас не верю. Дерек никогда не смог бы сделать такого… Ни один человек не смог. Только чудовище.

I.: - Расскажите о ссоре, которую Вы упоминали ранее на дознании.

W.: - Той ссоре… Да, та ссора… Иден должна была сыграть свадьбу в конце декабря. По этому случаю приехал Стивен со своей семьей. В тот вечер я задержался в оранжерее, настраивая барахлившую систему автополива, и как раз встретился с ними на подъездной дороге. Стивен выскочил из машины, промчался мимо меня, будто не заметив, и бросился в дом, словно там случился пожар. Я услышал женские крики, грохот крушащейся мебели и какие-то странные звуки. Эмили, жена Стивена, сказала, чтобы я ехал домой, а сама поспешила в коттедж, оставив детей в машине, но они не послушались и побежали за ней. Я подождал, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке. Но тут Эмили с детьми прибежали обратно и сели в машину. Через какое-то время появился Стивен – рубашка на нем была разодрана, а на лице - свежая кровь. Он забрал свою семью и отвел ее обратно в дом. Все стихло. Я уехал домой. Утром вернулся, и Ричард на мой вопрос ответил, что они с Дереком слегка повздорили – он так и сказал. Что у его сына трудный возраст, но все в полном порядке. Дерек выглядел нормально, как и всегда, помог мне принести удобрения со склада. Единственное, что показалось мне странным, это то, что Мариэнн весь день не выходила из своей комнаты, ссылаясь на сильные головные боли.

I.: - Как давно произошли описанные Вами события до свершения преступления?

W.: - Это было… за два… Нет, за три дня до… до той ночи.

I.: - В эти дни происходило что-то, что Вас насторожило?

W.: - Нет, ничего, абсолютно ничего. Все было, как и всегда. Ничего не предвещало… О господи, не верится, просто не верится, что это произошло…».

Стайлз отрешенно глядел прямо перед собой. Вспоминая те фотографии и взглянув на семью Хейлов изнутри глазами их старого, преданного садовника, он тоже не верил, что с такими людьми могло произойти подобное. И тем возмутительнее было то, что дело закрыли, а убийцу так и не нашли.

Изначально выдвигались предположения, куда могло деться четырнадцатое тело, Дерека Хейла, пока шли опознания и судебная медэкспертиза. Тогда-то и выяснилось про отпечатки пальцев. Совместив это с неизвестным мотивом, из-за которого пару дней до этого произошла крупная ссора (по словам садовника-свидетеля), Дерека объявили подозреваемым и начали искать.

Но Дерек нашелся сам. Спустя шесть дней он появился в головном отделении полиции. Допрос вел шериф Стилински. Стайлз включил аудиозапись. Ему ужасно хотелось узнать, как звучит голос Дерека. Сможет ли он по нему определить, болен ли он каким-то особым видом шизофрении? Услышит ли раскаяние? Что вообще почувствует, когда поймет, что этим голосом говорит безжалостный убийца-мясник?

«- Представьтесь, пожалуйста», - стандартное начало. Голос отца, странно тихий, в нем нет жестких или обвинительных ноток, которые Стайлз ожидал услышать. Его отец тоже не верил, что Дерек убил свою семью? И поэтому не понимал, зачем ведет этот допрос? Он будто бы… будто бы сочувствовал ему. Двадцатилетнему пареньку, в один миг лишившемуся семьи, прятавшемуся неделю где-то от рыскающих повсюду служебных собак и полицейских машин, а потом не придумавшему ничего лучше, как просто прийти сюда и сдаться, подтвердив все эти высосанные из пальца обвинения.

«- Дерек Хейл»

Стайлз вздрогнул – его кожа моментально покрылась мурашками. Низкий баритон, бархатный и обволакивающий, с легкой хрипотцой, он звучал так приятно, что хотелось слушать его еще и еще. Если добавить этот голос к имевшемуся у Стайлза образу, созданному в ходе прочтения материалов, получалась поистине ядерная бомба. Идеальный парень, у кого есть все: ум, талант, внешность, имя, деньги. Ему для полного счастья только сногсшибательной девушки не хватало. Хотя кто сказал, что ее не было? Наверняка была и не одна, какая бы девчонка перед таким устояла?

«- Говорите», - голос отца полон смятения. Он кажется таким потерянным, что Стайлз даже забывает на миг, что он шериф и ведет допрос подозреваемого. Сейчас он больше похож на тех до смерти перепуганных людей в больницах, куда привезли их близких после катастрофы, и они ждут врача с хорошими или плохими новостями.

«- Я… я виноват в том, что случилось с моей семьей. Они погибли по моей вине», - Стайлз много раз слышал эти интонации, они очень хорошо были ему знакомы: смесь ужаса, потрясения, осознания, неверия, смирения, сожаления, отчаяния. Так же говорят выжившие в аварии водители автобусов, по вине которых погибли все их пассажиры. Так же говорят родители, которые не успели спасти всех своих детей из пожара. Так говорят те, кто столкнулся с ужасными вещами, перевернувшими весь их мир, и кто познал полную беспомощность перед лицом внезапно обрушившегося на них кошмара, в который в один миг превратилась вся их жизнь. Так мог сказать любой переживающий и нравственный человек, но точно не убийца. Точно не тот, у кого поднялась рука зарезать во сне стариков и гоняться по всему дому за кричащими детьми, пока последний не замолчал навсегда.

«- Что это значит, Дерек?»

«- Вы должны наказать меня за содеянное»

«- Но ты ничего не совершал»

«- Я во всем виноват. Они все… все мертвы… и это я… это я их убил»

Вот тут Стайлз не выдержал и выдернул нахрен наушники, потому что его прошиб холодный пот, руки тряслись и он просто физически не мог дослушать эту запись до конца.

Дерек был в шоке. Это ясно любому. Он, потерявший всю свою семью, видевший их тела в лужах крови, просто взял всю вину на себя, потому что в тот момент не знал, что еще ему сделать. Отец наверняка все следующие десять минут всячески отговаривал его и уговаривал, он ведь понимал и, возможно, знал, что Дерек не при чем, но сказанного перепуганным до смерти парнем было достаточно для тех, кто собирался этим воспользоваться.

Эти гниды из следственного комитета не придумали ничего лучше, как повесить на него всю вину и объявить его в федеральный розыск, сфабриковав улики. Да, у Дерека наверняка не было алиби, но вдруг выяснилось, что в Бейкон-Хиллзе не работает больше презумпция невиновности.

Стайлз выключил аудиозапись и нашел копию приказа из полиции штата. Там сухим, официальным тоном требовалось не дать делу огласки и немедленно закрыть его под грифом «совершенно секретно». Дерека Хейла признать без вести пропавшим. Но ни слова не говорилось о том, чтобы снять с него все подозрения.

У Стайлза осталось много вопросов. Во-первых, он не нашел ни одной фотографии Дерека, даже из полицейского участка, где его точно должны были сфотографировать перед тем, как снять отпечатки и посадить в изолятор. Во-вторых, не ясно было, как он смог оттуда сбежать. Кто-то из полицейских, имевших доступ к ключам, точно должен был помочь ему – спрашивается, из каких соображений кто-то стал соучастником, рискуя не только своей работой, но и свободой? В-третьих, орудие убийства так и не нашли. Дерек на допросе ни слова не сказал о том, чем же именно он всех убил. Он вообще ничего толком не сказал, просто твердил, что из-за него вся его семья мертва. В-четвертых, это «признание» было просто смешным. Да если бы на глазах у Стайлза кто-то убил всю его семью, а потом попросил его сказать, что это сделал он, он бы просто тупо повторил. Да любой бы нормальный человек, испытывая такую невыносимую боль от потери, признался в том, что это он во всем виноват. В-пятых, куда делся Дерек, сбежав из полицейского участка? Где мог скрываться так долго? Как ни разу не засветился? В самом деле уехал куда-то в Европу? На его месте Стайлз бы так и поступил. Невозможно оставаться здесь после всего, что ему пришлось пережить.

Стайлз мог бы еще с десяток вопросов сформулировать, они беспрестанно крутились в его голове, но ответов у него все равно не было. Ни на один гребанный вопрос – ни одного, твою мать, ответа.

И даже спросить не у кого. Разве только у отца, но он ничего не расскажет. Стайлз вспомнил про садовника, полез искать его адрес и выяснил из сводок в Интернете, что дом продан другой семье, а Норманн Завейн мертв уже как два года.

И тут Стайлза осенило. Что был еще один участник этой драмы, о котором почему-то нигде ни разу не упоминалось. Об этом загадочном женихе Иден Хейл, накануне свадьбы с которым и произошло это несчастье.

Сердце Стайлза заколотилось, как бешеное. Вот оно. Вот оно! Их убийца. Все сходилось просто идеально. Втирается в доверие семьи, крутит шашни с дочерью Ричарда, устраивает свадьбу, чтобы собрать всех разом в богами забытом доме в дремучем лесу (заметка: идеальное место преступления. Вопрос на повестке дня: где был в ту ночь Дерек - если со всеми, то как ему удалось выжить?!). Потом один или с сообщниками устраивает резню. Подкупает следователей, дабы перевести все внимание на Дерека и остаться в тени. Зная, что никаких существенных доказательств против Дерека нет, быстро заминает дело, пользуя связи наверху. В итоге: Хейлы мертвы. Дерек, если и жив, коротает дни в дурке, как верно заметил Скотт. Все деньги и счета полностью в распоряжении «жениха». Если он сумел провернуть такое дело, ему ничего не стоило получить к ним полный доступ. Возможно, он даже использует невменяемого Дерека. Все это смотрится куда более убедительно, нежели этот бред, над которым Стайлз просидел весь день.

А теперь – самое сложное. Выяснить, как зовут несостоявшегося жениха Иден Хейл.

Потом можно будет отправляться на поиски Дерека. Он оставался единственным свидетелем, который смог бы запустить это дело, подняв его со дна, и заставить заработать всю эту прогнившую от коррупции исполнительную власть в лице полиции. Может быть, даже на уровне страны. Такое дело точно получит мировую огласку. Но без Дерека все это останется невозможным.

***

Стайлз изнывал от нетерпения, пока ждал отца с работы. У шерифа закончилось ночное дежурство, которое он провел в офисе (а его сын со своим другом – в доме в лесу, но об этом отцу лучше не знать).

\- Я приготовил ужин, - радостно сообщил ему Стайлз, едва только Джон зашел в дом и начал раздеваться.

Шериф, сняв куртку, подозрительно на него посмотрел и сразу спросил:

\- Что тебе от меня надо?

\- Пап! – укоризненно воскликнул Стайлз. – Ты за кого меня принимаешь?! Я просто захотел сделать тебе приятно!

Отец, все еще косясь на него, снял ботинки и ушел мыть руки. Потом появился на кухне, где Стайлз успел накрыть на стол.

\- Все свежее, горяченькое, с пылу с жару! Садись, садись! – он даже стул ему выдвинул. Джон не смог противиться всем этим божественным ароматам. Он последние сутки жил на кофе и том, что перепадало ему от подчиненных. Ну не мог он есть приготовленную Стайлзом траву во всех возможных видах (сырую, пропаренную, вареную, жареную, с приправами и без, отдельно и с другой травой), а если бы он заказал фастфуд, его сын обязательно бы узнал и устроил ему разбор полетов. Приходилось страдать и голодать.

Но тут Стайлз явно решил смилостивиться над своим старым и больным отцом. Сделал любимое мясо с горчичным соусом и пожарил картошку с луком. А сам сидел напротив, подперев голову руками, и с улыбкой смотрел, как его папа уплетает за обе щеки, не забывая запивать ароматным чаем.

\- Ну что, вы со Скоттом рощу-то нашли? – спросил он, решив узнать, насколько плодотворно прошел день Стайлза. Потому что его дежурство прошло так себе, разве только он успел хорошенько выспаться, что, безусловно, было совсем неплохо.

\- Не-а, - ответил ничуть не расстроенный по этому поводу Стайлз. - У Скотта были какие-то планы с Эллисон, ну, его подружкой, так что я весь день дома проторчал. Зато кухню помыл и в гостиной прибрался.

\- Стайлз, а когда ты меня уже познакомишь со своей подружкой?

\- Пап! Удары ниже пояса запрещены в честных поединках!

\- Молчу, молчу, - Джон доел последнюю вилку картошки и допил чай. После чего откинулся назад и прямо посмотрел на Стайлза. – Что ж, я сыт и доволен. Выкладывай. Давай быстрей, пока я добрый и не передумал.

\- Ты знаешь, кто был женихом Иден Хейл?

\- Опять Хейлы? Стайлз, мы ведь вроде договорились, что тебе пора завязывать со всем, что так или иначе касается Хейлов, - Джон нахмурился. Ничего хорошего точно не выйдет из того, что Стайлз так рьяно бросился в омут с головой, даже не зная, насколько там глубоко и есть ли дно, чтобы в случае чего оттолкнуться от него и выплыть на поверхность.

\- Ты обещал ответить! – напомнил Стайлз. – Ты ведь помнишь, как его звали? Пап!

Джон молчал. Он не хотел отвечать. Но успел сдуру пообещать. Он должен подавать пример сыну. Дал слово – держи. Значит, придется.

\- Его зовут Кален Хиллроу, он…

\- ШЕФ СКОТТА?!


	2. Кровь и молоко

\- Бред какой-то.

Таков был вердикт Скотта, когда в тот же воскресный поздний вечер Стайлз взахлеб рассказал ему по скайпу о том, что ему удалось узнать.

\- Чувак, все сходится! – горячо заверял он его.

\- Нет, Стайлз, это даже смешно, - упрямо стоял на своем Скотт. – Ты моего шефа видел? Да он просто божий одуванчик, могу поклясться, он плачет, когда хомячки умирают. Чтобы он убил тринадцать человек, включая трех детей? Знаешь, я больше поверю, что это сделал Дерек или как там его.

\- Ррр, - зарычал Стайлз раздосадовано и раздраженно. Скотт просто не желал его слушать! Он ему такую блестящую схему изложил, просто идеальную, с какой стороны ни посмотри, но этот упрямец не хотел понимать, что уже два года работает на психопата-мясника. – Ладно, у тебя завтра после школы подработка?

\- А что? – напрягся Скотт.

\- Загляну к тебе в гости чайку попить! – обрадовал его Стайлз.

\- НЕТ! – шепотом заорал Скотт, боясь разбудить спавшую маму. Безуспешно – Стайлз без «спокойной ночи» и «сладких снов» отсоединился.

Зазвенел дверной колокольчик - подвешенные на деревянном кругу разноцветные стеклышки-перышки. Встреченный озорной стайкой радужных солнечных зайчиков, Стайлз переступил порог ветеринарной клиники. Ветлечебница располагалась в старом районе, на окраине Бейкон-Хиллза, и с фасада ничем не отличалась от построенных много веков назад аккуратных двухэтажных домиков вокруг. Стайлз прошел мимо нее несколько раз, плутая по дворам, пока ему не попался местный дедушка, указавший дорогу.

Стайлз огляделся. Светлое просторное помещение с плиточным белым полом и стенами цвета фисташек. Вдоль стены, украшенной глянцевыми плакатами на лечебную тематику, стояли мягкие бежевые диваны для посетителей. Рядом с входной дверью и большим окном, драпированным легкими, кружевными тюлями, был разбит цветник, приятно затенявший свет. Первое, что сразу бросалось в глаза, это чистота - ни пылинки, ни соринки, ни волоска, прохладный кондиционируемый и увлажняемый воздух буквально звенел свежестью, как бывает только где-то высоко в горах. Словно маленький тихий уголок рая, отрезанный от остального мира.

Прошло всего пару секунд, а Стайлзу так здесь понравилось, что он уже не хотел уходить. И почему раньше он ни разу не приходил к Скотту чайку попить?!

Дверь в процедурный кабинет была открыта. Стайлз подошел и, заглянув внутрь, вежливо постучал:

\- Можно?

На стук обернулся мужчина в белом халате. На вид не больше сорока, ростом выше среднего, подтянутый, смуглый, явно не европейской внешности: с широкими, высокими скулами, характерной горбинкой на переносице и угольно-черными прямыми волосами, собранными в небрежный пучок. Араб? Метис? Индеец? Малые народности?

Додумать и решить Стайлз не успел - мужчина повернулся к нему и приятно улыбнулся, сверкнув ослепительно-белыми зубами:

\- Чем могу быть полезен? – приторно-сладкий голос. Точно психопат. И улыбка слишком искренняя, стопроцентно напускная.

\- Здрасьте, я Скотта ищу, - соврал Стайлз, беспалевно пялясь на доктора Хиллроу, но тот и бровью не повел.

Как истинный пацан, Стайлз полюбопытствовал вчера и взглянул на фотки Иден при жизни. И она оказалась просто АХ. Шикарная, грудастая блондинка с ногами от ушей, которой самое место было на глянцевой обложке «Плейбоя». К огромному сожалению Стайлза, Кален оказался тоже ничего, даже больно смазливым. И у него были красивые руки. Стайлз редко обращал внимания на руки, но сейчас не мог отвести от них взгляд. Представлял, как этими руками и с этой фальшивой улыбкой на лице Хиллроу расправлялся со своей невестой… О боже, это было еще более жутко, нежели представлять на его месте Дерека.

\- Ах, Скотт, - доктор Хиллроу догадался, кто перед ним, - ты его друг, верно? Стайлз, если не ошибаюсь?

\- Ага.

\- Приятно познакомиться. Скотт сейчас в карантине, но он скоро вернется. Ты его можешь пока здесь подождать.

\- Ага, спасибо.

Итак, первая встреча состоялась. Впечатление Стайлз составить успел и теперь обрабатывал его, сидя на мягком диванчике и листая журнал «Четвероногий друг».

Кален Хиллроу не был похож на убийцу. Стайлзу очень не хотелось расставаться со своей гениальной схемой, но он был вынужден признать, что она не состоялась. Стайлз довольно хорошо для своего возраста разбирался в людях, ему по воле судьбы (от отца-шерифа никуда не денешься) приходилось иметь дело с разными личностями, так что даже без освидетельствования психотерапевта Стайлз мог со всей уверенностью сказать, что шеф Скотта никого не убивал. Он вообще вряд ли был способен преднамеренно отнять чью-то жизнь. И хоть Скотт приукрашивал вчера, Стайлз посчитал, что похороны хомячков не так далеки от реальности.

А жаль! Все так чудесно складывалось. Кален, не будь он Каленом, подходил на роль убийцы идеально. К тому же, еще и врач, пускай и ветврач, умеющий обращаться со скальпелем и имевший доступ ко всяким запрещенным для частного пользования препаратам. А Стайлз склонялся к версии, что всех Хейлов чем-то накачали перед тем, как зарезать, словно жертвенных барашков. Наверное, они даже сопротивляться не могли толком.

\- Какого ты приперся?! – Скотт был ему совсем не рад.

\- Расслабься, чувак, я здесь не для того, чтобы обличать твоего шефа, - сразу успокоил его Стайлз. – Ты прав. Это не он.

\- Слава богу, - выдохнул Скотт с облегчением. Ему хватило с лихвой их насыщенных выходных, особенно когда Стайлз потащил его посреди ночи черти куда, а потом решил подергать шефа, устроив ему допрос с пристрастием, пока тот не сознается в том, чего не совершал, лишь бы неуемный Стилински отвязался и дал ему нормально работать. Он тут не мешки с цементом считал, а спасал жизни. Пусть не людей, а животных. Неважно. Он все равно помогал и тем, и другим.

Нагрянули первые послеобеденные клиенты: бабуля с котиком, который отказывался кушать треску и желал семги; мама с дочкой и с щеночком, проглотившим голову куклы Барби (обезглавленное, голое тело в качестве неопровержимого доказательства болталось в руке ребенка); сурового вида мадам привела на прививку двух ротвейлеров в намордниках и строгих ошейниках. От последних клиентов Стайлз решил держаться подальше и встал с дивана, перебравшись поближе к двери в смотровую. Доктор Хиллроу, атакуемый беспокоящейся о здоровье котика бабулькой, попросил Скотта уколоть гиперактивному щеночку транквилизатор, чтобы сделать рентген.

\- Ему будет больно? - спросила девочка тихонько в благоговейном ужасе перед шприцом.

\- Нет, комарик укусит, - Скотт улыбнулся ей и уколол беспокойного людоеда в холку. Щенок успел облизать его руки и лицо, пока он пытался зажать его, чтобы не дергался. - Как он твою куклу съел?

\- Мы играли в Святую Инквизицию, - не без гордости за своего питомца ответила юная хозяйка.

\- Ее отец директор музея, - поспешно успокоила парня мамаша, увидев его округлившиеся глаза.

\- Сейчас твой песик...

\- Тимми.

\- Тимми успокоится немного, и мы посмотрим, что там происходит у него внутри.

Потрепав напоследок Тимми по ушам, Скотт ушел спасать шефа от престарелой кошатницы. У него как-то лучше удалось убедить ее вернуться с котиком в приемную, и Кален, горячо поблагодарив своего незаменимого помощника, понес в рентген-кабинет лохматого людоеда-инквизитора.

\- А ты кто такой? - проскрипела сердобольная старушка, незаметно подкравшись сзади – Стайлз едва до потолка не подскочил. 

\- Я-я? – заикнулся он.

\- Ты, - кивнула старушенция, хотя, судя по модному прикиду и рыжему шиньону, она считала себя крайне привлекательной молодой дамой и не переставала стрелять глазками во всех особей мужского пола, включая двух насторожившихся ротвейлеров. Пахнущая одеколоном за версту и гремящая бесчисленными браслетами дамочка внушала им определенные опасения. – Я тебя здесь раньше не видела.

\- Я друг Скотта.

\- Ммм, - неопределенно произнесла она.

\- Того парня, который не док, - подсказал Стайлз.

\- Я знаю, кто такой Скотт МакКолл, - прожужжала она. – Его мама работает медсестрой в больнице и приходила ко мне домой делать уколы.

\- Точно, - закивал Стайлз.

\- Значит, ты его друг? – допытывалась кошатница.

\- Ага, - Стайлз начинал нервничать. Чего надо от него этой восставшей мумии, увешанной дешевой бижутерией?! Но, подумав про ее неисчисляемый возраст, кое-что понадобилось парню уже от нее. – А вы знаете семью Хейлов?

\- Как же не знать, - с уважением отнеслась к этой фамилии бабуля. – Они основали этот город много веков назад. И построили эту замечательную больницу, в которой мне два раза спасли жизнь. И отстроили новое здание школы, в которой ты учишься со своим другом. А еще пять лет назад закончили строить стадион…

\- Погодите, пять?! – Стайлза как током шибануло. – Но ведь Хейлов убили почти семь лет назад!

Старушка пристально на него уставилась.

\- И что? Это был давний проект.

\- И откуда брали финансирование?!

\- Почем мне знать, - отмахнулась совершенно не заинтересованная в этом бабуля. – А почему ты спрашиваешь о Хейлах? Я думала, в этом городе все предпочитают делать вид, что их не существовало вовсе! – она презрительно фыркнула. – Неблагодарные, трусливые твари, а не люди.

Стайлз внутренне горячо с ней согласился.

\- А Вы знаете, почему дело закрыли?

Старушка медленно покачала своей рыжей головой.

\- Без понятия. Как только их убили, об этом уже знал весь город, - рассказала она, - сразу все начали судачить и сплетничать. Конечно! Такое тихое место просто потрясло подобное! И еще кто! Хейлы! Тут с ними каждый второй был так или иначе знаком… Когда оказалось, что к этому причастен внук Вильгельма, Дерек, мало кто в это поверил, но потом полиция предъявила какие-то доказательства, и это походило на безумие: безмозглая толпа начала твердить, что он убийца. Бедный ребенок. Он сбежал – и правильно сделал!

\- А потом что? – жадно спросил Стайлз.

\- Ничего, - пожала ссохшимися плечами старушка. – Дерек исчез, его не смогли найти. Полиция почему-то прекратила его поиски, дело закрыли. Из-за того, что убийцу так и не нашли, у жителей остался какой-то неприятный осадок. Все старались не говорить о Хейлах и не вспоминать о них, чтобы спокойно спать по ночам и не бояться за свои жизни и жизни своих близких. Ну вот как-то так за семь лет и наложили табу на эту фамилию и все, что с ней связано.

\- Спасибо. Спасибо большое, - горячо поблагодарил ее Стайлз. – Я надеюсь, с вашим чудесным котиком все будет в порядке.

\- Ох, спасибо, милый, я тоже надеюсь, - повздыхала умиленно старушка, вспомнив о своем коте в переноске, и полезла его гладить и сюсюкать. Под шумок Стайлз тихонько свалил на освободившийся от ротвейлеров и их хозяйки диван.

Тимми пришлось оставить, чтобы под присмотром дождаться, когда голова казненной куклы покинет его кишечник естественным путем. Юная хозяйка плакала, все ее дружно успокаивали, щеночка отнесли в его временный уютный домик в карантине, а девочка с мамой ушли домой, ждать звонка и хороших новостей. Крутая бабуля чинно отчалила только спустя несколько часов, когда Скотт и доктор Хиллроу в два голоса сумели убедить ее, что та диета, которую ее круглому котику прописали, идеально ему подойдет и что у нее не будет никаких проблем с его кормлением впредь.

Стайлз досидел до победного конца, когда Скотт начал собираться домой.

\- Ты идешь? – спросил он, только сейчас вспомнив о том, что друг все еще ждет его в приемной.

\- Я задержусь. Иди без меня. Я все равно на своих двоих, так что не смогу тебя подбросить, чувак, - Стайлз убедительно улыбнулся.

Скотт остановился, внимательно смотря на него.

\- Я надеюсь, ты не собираешься никаких глупостей делать?

\- Никаких глупостей! – заверил его Стайлз. – Просто хочу поговорить с твоим шефом, вдруг он что-то знает.

\- Ладно, - Скотт не хотел уходить, потому что в самом деле беспокоился из-за друга, но он ужасно устал, хотел поскорее прийти домой и лечь спать, а не торчать тут до посинения, пока Кален не снизойдет до ответов на очередные дурацкие вопросы доставучего Стилински.

Дверь за Скоттом закрылась, зазвенел дверной колокольчик. И все стихло.

Кален, уткнувшись в бумаги, вышел из процедурной и удивленно замер, краем глаза заметив Стайлза:

\- Что-то случилось?

\- Я хотел бы с Вами поговорить, - спокойно сообщил Стайлз.

\- Это что-то важное и срочное? – серьезно уточнил вет.

\- Очень.

\- Хорошо. Тогда идем, - Хиллроу проводил его в свой кабинет. Там он предложил Стайлзу сесть в кресло напротив его рабочего стола, а сам стал заваривать чай.

\- А Вы домой не собираетесь? Я Вас не задерживаю? – Стайлз немного нервничал. Он не знал Калена и не знал, как он отреагирует на вопросы об Иден и Хейлах.

\- Нет, у меня сегодня ночное дежурство, так что мне тут все равно до вечера следующего дня куковать. Надеюсь, мы управимся с нашим разговором раньше, - улыбнулся Кален, протянув ему чашку.

\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил его Стайлз. Чай пах замечательно, земляникой и медом, и на вкус оказался чудесным.

Кален сел не за стол, а в кресло напротив, непринужденно попивая со Стайлзом чай, будто они были закадычными друзьями, любившими после тяжелого трудового дня пропустить по чашечке горячего.

\- О чем ты хотел поговорить? – спросил мягко Кален. Стайлз зависал, глядя на его соболиные брови и бархатные черные глаза. Он мало что понимал в мужской красоте, но признавал, что у доктора Калена очень привлекательная внешность. И судя по тому, что он сегодня увидел, особенно как реагировали на него животные, его внутреннее содержание тоже было красивым и гармоничным – неужели такие люди в самом деле существуют?

\- Нам по истории задали проект, - Стайлз давно уяснил, что если ты хочешь соврать, скажи максимально много правды, тогда это будет звучать убедительно, - рассказать о какой-нибудь исторической достопримечательности Бейкон-Хиллза или о его выдающихся людях. И я выбрал семью основателей, Хейлов.

Кален кивнул:

\- И чем я могу помочь?

\- Я узнал случайно, что Вы были… - Стайлз замялся под этим внимательным, но совершенно доброжелательным взглядом. А потом его понесло: – Были женихом погибшей Иден Хейл. И я подумал, что вы могли бы рассказать мне что-нибудь интересное про ее семью, что я бы мог включить в свой доклад. Из-за случившейся трагедии все почему-то не хотят говорить о Хейлах, предпочитают делать вид, что их и не было никогда, уверен, что большинство моих одноклассников, учась в школе, даже не знают, кто построил ее и кто такие вообще Хейлы. Мне кажется, что это неправильно. Что мы не должны забывать о них и о том, сколько всего они сделали для нашего города и для нас…

\- У тебя СДВГ? – вдруг спросил Кален.

\- А?.. – Стайлз завис.

\- Извини, что я так бесцеремонно спрашиваю, просто мне показалось, что у тебя есть проблемы с концентрацией внимания, - Кален улыбнулся, извиняясь.

Стайлз завис окончательно.

\- Ну… есть такое, - немного шокировано пролепетал он. – Но как Вы узнали?

\- Я все-таки врач. У животных тоже часто встречается гиперактивность, - пояснил Кален. – Не то чтобы это плохо, вовсе нет. И я не против поговорить с тобой о Хейлах и рассказать все, что я знаю и что может быть тебе интересно. Только я очень попрошу не касаться личных тем.

\- Заметано! – обрадовался Стайлз.

\- Хорошо, - улыбнулся расслабленно Кален. – Раз ты уже знаешь про школу и наверняка больницу…

\- Извините, что перебиваю, - тут же встрял Стайлз, - а Вы не знаете случайно, на чьи деньги был достроен пять лет назад спортивный стадион? Как я понял, первоначально это был проект Хейлов и их семья спонсировала его, но проект завершили уже без них.

\- А, да, - Кален кивнул и раскрыл секрет: – Стадион строился с участием городского банка. Ричард заключил с ними договор, согласно которому банк имел право снимать деньги с официального счета Хейлов по мере выполнения плана строительства. Поскольку в форс мажоре не оговаривалась смерть одной из подписавших его сторон, договор юридически продолжал иметь силу. Думаю, в мэрии подсуетились, чтобы успеть списать со счета все средства, пока его не закрыли, и, что удивительно, эти средства пустили все-таки на строительство стадиона, хотя и заняло это больше времени, чем предполагалось.

\- Вот как, - теперь Стайлз понял, о чем говорила бабуля. Во какая осведомленная! Он даже испытал к ней благоговейное уважение. И примерно то же он чувствовал сейчас, смотря на Калена. Ему так сильно хотелось расспросить его об Иден, но он не мог потерять расположение мужчины, очень четко обрисовавшего границы допустимых тем, на которые он был согласен с ним беседовать. – В каких еще проектах участвовали Хейлы?

Кален припомнил почти все: и гранты, и программы обмена студентами, и ботанический сад, и планетарий. В общем, куда ни плюнь, Хейлы были всюду, везде успели наследить и вовремя вложить свои деньги. Удивительно, но те всегда окупались. И просто возмутительно, что, несмотря на все, что они сделали, жители Бейкон-Хиллза так неохотно о них говорили, будто их жестокое, нелицеприятное убийство разом перечеркивало все хорошее, что о них можно было сказать.

В конце Стайлз все-таки решился спросить:

\- А у Вас есть предположения… кто мог убить их? – его голос предательски осип.

Кален молчал, смотря на него.

\- Твой отец ведь шериф, верно? – спросил он внезапно.

\- Д-да, - сглотнул Стайлз.

Доктор задумчиво кивнул, принимая это к сведению.

\- Нет, - наконец, ответил он, - я не знаю, Стайлз, кто мог убить их.

\- Но ведь вы не верите, что это сделал Дерек? – с надеждой спросил он.

Кален еще пристальнее взглянул на него и, помедлив, произнес:

\- Я не верю, что это сделал Дерек.

«Расскажите мне о нем!», - почти прокричал Стайлз, но вовремя прикусил язык. Нет, он не может просить об этом. Потому что, вспоминая про Дерека, которого Кален наверняка знал очень хорошо, он неизбежно начнет вспоминать о его старшей сестре. Стайлз не хотел бередить старые раны, если они были… (он быстро взглянул на красивые руки Калена, не обнаружив там обручального кольца)… а они были. То, что почти семь лет спустя такой привлекательный мужчина в расцвете сил до сих пор не женился, говорило о многом.

\- Спасибо, что уделили мне время, - поблагодарил Стайлз, вставая. – Было очень интересно.

\- Я рад, - улыбнулся Кален, тоже поднимаясь из кресла, чтобы проводить его. – Тебе не страшно возвращаться одному по темным улицам? – спросил он хитро, остановившись на освещенном вывеской ветклиники крыльце.

\- Нет, - хмыкнул Стайлз и достал из рюкзака перцовый баллончик. – Купил, кстати, в зоомагазине. Отличная штука!

Кален тихо рассмеялся.

\- Удачно тебе добраться до дома, Стайлз. Рад был с тобой познакомиться и поболтать.

\- Взаимно! – искренне произнес Стайлз и мысленно извинился перед Каленом за то, что смел его подозревать.

Но это не отменяло того, что ему все еще нужно было найти Дерека.

***

\- Как это произошло?! – кричал Стайлз, паникуя и мечась по ванной, где он никак не мог отыскать аптечку. Куда отец ее дел?!

\- Я не знаю! – орал в ответ Скотт, будучи на адреналине. Еще бы! Он ехал себе на велосипеде, никого не трогал, и тут чья-то бешеная псина набросилась на него со спины, укусила, тварь, за ногу и убежала. Скотт с трудом доехал до Стайлза, чей дом был ближе, и теперь сидел на его диване и истекал кровью. Он уже и жгут наложил, и Стайлз наложил второй, не под коленом, а в паху, но кровь все не останавливалась. Шипя от боли, Скотт рассматривал дыры от клыков. Здоровенная, блять, псина! Оставила такой слепок, как только ногу не оторвала, неизвестно.

Стайлз прибежал обратно, с аптечкой. Трясущимися руками вытащил стерильные антибактериальные салфетки, приложил к ранам, потом наложил давящую повязку из бинтов и ослабил жгут под коленом, после чего его снял.

\- Сразу видно, кто тут вместо отца посещал курсы оказания первой медпомощи, - пробормотал вымотанный Скотт, без сил откидываясь на спинку дивана.

\- Откуда взялась собака? Ты ее хоть успел рассмотреть? Скотт! А если она бешеная? Тебе же нужно срочно ехать делать уколы! Восемь в живот! Поверь мне, приятного мало. Тебе вообще нужно в больницу. Швы накладывать. Да и мало ли что. Давай я вызову скорую. Нет, лучше миссис МакКолл позвоню.

\- Она мисс.

\- Да, блять, Скотт, какая разница! – Стайлз от беспокойства себе места не находил. – У меня есть укол обезболивающего.

\- Да нет, все в порядке, - Скотт даже смог пошевелить пальцами на ноге. Кроссовок он потерял на чьей-то лужайке перед домом и не стал в темноте его искать, быстро залез на велик и укатил куда подальше, пока та тварь не вернулась и не сожрала его.

Стайлз плюхнулся рядом на диван, уныло рассматривая залитый кровью ковер. А ведь он только на днях вычистил его круче любой химчистки! Теперь без специального оборудования точно не обойтись. И откуда, скажите на милость, ему взять лишние сто баксов?

Стайлз, как малодушно беспокоиться сейчас о пятнах на ковре и деньгах, когда твой друг едва не истек кровью! И как знать, какие еще беды их теперь ждут впереди.

\- Надо позвонить отцу. Чтобы он поднял службу по отлову бродячих собак. Ты прикинь, если это чудовище ребенка цапнет? Да его сразу пополам!

\- Стайлз, я не думаю, что в двенадцать ночи дети гуляют по улицам…

\- Да, кстати, какого черта ты в двенадцать ночи катаешься на велике по улицам?!

\- Я был у Эллисон, - смущенно ответил Скотт. – Ее родители уехали куда-то по делам. Но я не решился остаться у нее ночевать…

\- Ты идиот, что ли?! – вот теперь Стайлзу хотелось в самом деле его убить. – В чем твоя проблема, Скотт?! Ты встречаешься с охрененской девчонкой, которая от тебя без ума, вам выпадает такой шанс остаться наедине, а ты предпочитаешь сражаться с соседскими сорвавшимися с цепи собаками – стоит отметить, что в этом сражении ты проиграл, или моя речь и так достаточно уничижительна?!

\- Я не знаю, - тихо сказал Скотт, баюкая ноющую конечность, которой он едва не лишился. Не хотелось ему на ночь глядя беспокоить маму, ей и так проблем по горло хватало, так что завтра надо будет все-таки перед школой зайти в больницу. – Просто…

\- Просто ты идиот, - отрезал Стайлз. – Если не хочешь ее потерять, тебе давно стоит перестать быть неуверенным в себе подростком с цветущим и благоухающим комплексом неполноценности! И если это все из-за твоей сломанной челюсти, чувак, то я тебе клянусь, девчонки от такого в восторге. Они ведь не знают, что ты ее расшиб о детский стульчик, а наверняка думают, что тебе ее сломали бугаи в неравной, кровавой схватке в подворотне, но ты героически выстоял и в ответ им все ноги переломал.

\- Умеешь же ты утешать, Стайлз, - тяжело вздохнул Скотт. – И вообще, что у тебя с Лидией?

\- Ничего, - мигом угомонился Стайлз, ногтем соскребывая высохшую кровь со своей руки.

\- Думаешь, что ты хуже Уиттмора? И поэтому даже не пытаешься?

\- Думаю, что я уже достаточно пытался, - поморщился Стайлз. Корочка не стиралась. Вот сука! – Пойду руки помою… И надо что-то сделать с ковром. Не хочу отцу объяснять, кого я тут зарезал в духе Дерека Хейла.

Стайлз ушел, а Скотт тупо пялился ему вслед.

Стайлз уже начал отпускать свои фирменные черные шуточки, в которых фигурировало имя Дерека Хейла?..

Вот теперь Скотту действительно стало страшно. Нет, не за друга. А за Дерека. Стайлз был им одержим – и уже не первый день. Все это напоминало Скотту историю с Лидией Мартин, и кончится она очень плохо для Дерека, которого Стайлз из-под земли откопает, но найдет.

Скотт уже ему сочувствовал.

***

Во всю шла работа над вопросом номер один. Куда подевались все фото Дерека? Стайлзу срочно необходимо было увидеть этого сверхчеловека воочию, чтобы убедиться, что он в самом деле существовал. И, возможно, существует до сих пор.

Единственной его надеждой оставалась школьная библиотека, где в отдельной зале, отведенной под музей, хранились альбомы всех прошедших выпусков с момента основания школы. Библиотекарь, которой Стайлз за столько лет успел стать почти внуком (кроме него, похоже, пыльной макулатурой практически никто не пользовался), только рада была предоставить ему доступ к закрытой витрине. Стайлз заверил ее, что не собирается трогать раритетные двухсотлетние альбомы, ему нужен выпуск девятилетней давности. Альбом нашелся, был отдан Стайлзу, и он, выбрав стол у окна, сел его тщательно изучать. Тогда еще не принято было делать отдельные фото каждого, поэтому сфотографировали весь поток. И, конечно же, не сочли необходимым подписать его с обратной стороны.

Пришлось фоткать на телефон, включать программу редактирования снимков и, пользуя хорошее увеличение, зачеркивать неверных. Пока Стайлз ставил крестики на симпатичных девчонках, ему даже стало немного грустно. Но когда он перешел на парней, приуныл совсем. Ни один не был похож хоть немного на Ричарда или Стивена Хейлов, тот малыш с фото мог быть любым из этих пацанов. Сестра Дерека, Иден, и его мать, Мариэнн, были светло-русыми и голубоглазыми – и имелось по меньшей мере трое, кто имел такой же фенотипический набор. Ричард был светлоглазым шатеном, Стивен – светлоглазым брюнетом. Скорее всего, Дерек должен был пойти в мужскую породу, но таких тут была половина параллели – тех, у кого глаза светлые и волосы темные.

Стайлз бросил это бесполезное занятие и пролистал альбом дальше. Учителя (ого, а мистер Харрис, их учитель химии, оказывается, уже преподавал тогда в школе), директор, завучи…

Школьная команда по лакроссу! Сердце Стайлза забилось быстрее в ожидании чуда…

И да! Оно свершилось!

Фотография была большой, цветной, напечатанной на хорошей фотобумаге. Вытащив ее из-под пленки, Стайлз взглянул на оборотную сторону, и там были написаны заботливой рукой тренера (Стайлз долго вглядывался в его лицо, гадая, Финсток это или не Финсток; потом дошло, что это его отец) имена всех членов сборной в порядке слева направо. Найдя там «Д. Хейл», он посчитал, какой он по счету, перевернул фото и отсчитал игроков, пока не дошел до парня в центре, который стоял с кубком в руке рядом с тренером, обнимавшим его одной рукой за плечи.

Блин, Стайлз, он же был капитаном! Мог бы быстрее сообразить.

Но Стайлзу было не до таких мелочей: он пристально всматривался в плохо различимое лицо. С Хейлами сходство было только одно – светлые глаза и темные волосы. Больше ничего. Дерек не был похож ни на Ричарда, ни на Мариэнн, ни на Иден. Может быть, пошел в деда? Это вообще точно Дерек? И почему он отсутствует на первом, общем снимке? Стайлз даже перепроверил – его в самом деле там не было, иначе он бы сразу запомнил столь экзотическое лицо.

Он судорожно перелистывал альбом в надежде найти хоть еще одно фото. И удача улыбнулась ему во второй раз. Почти в самом конце, где шли фото отдельных пар и групп, он обнаружил случайно сделанную фотографию в мужской раздевалке, наверное, после матча, поскольку чувствовался возбужденный ажиотаж (полуголые парни смеялись на заднем плане и пытались отхлестать друг друга полотенцами по задницам). А на переднем сидел какой-то белобрысый парень, такой же мерзкий, как Уиттмор (они даже были чем-то похожи), и весело улыбался, пытаясь заставить Дерека посмотреть в объектив, но Хейл только хмурился и отводил взгляд, не давая утянуть себя за шею. Стайлз долго рассматривал профиль Дерека, силясь понять, что не дает ему покоя в этих напряженных скулах и поджатых губах. Скошенный высокий лоб, заостренный нос с легкой горбинкой, слегка повернутые уши, четкая линия челюсти и подбородка - очень хищный профиль. Это единственное слово, которое приходило Стайлзу на ум, когда он смотрел на Дерека. Хищный.

И снова эта сладкая парочка – засветилась уже во второй раз! Увы, но фото было испорчено. Фотографировали ночью, на поле лакросса, со вспышкой, и свет неудачно отразился. Здесь Дерек, наконец, смотрел прямо, но за белым пятном отсвета невозможно было разглядеть его глаза, только была различима линия волос и едва намечалась нижняя губа. Зато его гадкий приятель так и светился, как те фальшивые врачи из телевизионных роликов о зубной пасте, от которых зубы сводило.

Сможет ли Стайлз узнать Дерека, если вдруг встретит его? Изменился ли он за эти шесть лет?

Нет, Стайлз, погоди, о чем ты вообще думаешь? Ты никогда не встретишь Дерека Хейла. А если вдруг и встретишь, эта встреча может стать последней в твоей жизни. 

Он снова взглянул на мерзкого блондина. Определенно, он уже видел его раньше. Пролистав альбом обратно и отыскав снимок команды по лакроссу, Стайлз со своей великолепной зрительной памятью сразу же нашел этого улыбающегося мистера-само-совершенство – он сидел в первом ряду на корточках, в центре, и Стайлз только сейчас заметил, что свободная рука Дерека лежала на его плече. Другие парни тоже обнимались и улыбались, радуясь победе, лицо Финстока-старшего так и вовсе сияло не хуже золотого кубка. Единственным, кто пришел на похороны, был Дерек. Он хмуро смотрел в объектив, и было видно, что пришлось уговаривать его всей командой сфотографироваться на память потомкам.

Перевернув фото, Стайлз отыскал имя блондина, который так рискованно набивался нелюдимому Дереку в друзья (планы Стайлза немного поменялись, теперь он собирался найти не канувшего в небытие Дерека, а этого пацана… этого мужчину, вернее будет сказать), и, когда увидел соответствующие фамилию и инициалы, не поверил своим глазам.

Зазвонил телефон, заставив Стайлза подскочить. Блин! Ну как он забыл выключить звук?! Спеша поскорее заглушить басы рок-музыки, от которых звенели стекла в витринах, Стайлз с трудом попал не слушающимися пальцами на нужную кнопку. Его счастье, что библиотекарь ушла куда-то далеко и не услышала всего этого безобразия.

\- Скотт, я занят, перезвони мне попозже, - прошипел он, приняв вызов.

\- СТАЙЛЗ! – услышал он полный ужаса вопль.

\- Что случилось?! – перепугался не на шутку парень. В его голове успели пронестись мысли одна страшнее другой.

\- Ты должен это увидеть. Сейчас же! – подавляя панику, быстро проговорил Скотт.

\- Окей, окей, чувак, ты только скажи, где ты! – пока он разговаривал, зажав телефон между ухом и плечом, параллельно быстро собирал вещи. Раскаиваясь и с трудом заставляя себя сделать это, он сунул все три снимка с Хейлом в свой блокнот, захлопнул альбом, положил его на стол библиотекаря и пулей вылетел в коридор.

Скотт сказал ему идти в раздевалку. Через полторы минуты Стайлз уже был там – он даже на разминке так быстро не бегал, как сейчас. Хватаясь за колющий бок и с трудом переводя дыхание, он прошел мимо шкафчиков и скамеек к душевой комнате, откуда слышался звук льющейся воды.

Скотт был там. Стоял с задранной штаниной, и Стайлз поначалу даже не понял, что его друг делает. Пока не увидел окровавленные бинты в его руке. А потом вспомнил, какую ногу почти откусила вчерашняя бешеная псина.

Эту самую. Целую и невредимую.

Рюкзак выпал из рук Стайлза. Он смотрел на голень Скотта, но ничего не видел. И когда подошел, не нашел не то что ран, даже следов от клыков.

\- Стайлз, - голос Скотта дрожал, - я не понимаю, что происходит.

\- Нам ведь это не померещилось? – тут же затараторил Стайлз, который всегда так делал, когда нервничал. – Нет, не могло померещиться. Я только сегодня утром замочил ковер, и на нем было столько кровищи, что даже не верится, что ты еще жив! Чувак, это точно та нога? Да, точно, та. И когда это случилось? Когда все… исчезло?

\- Я не знаю! – несчастно воскликнул Скотт. – Утром думал, что поеду в больницу перед уроками, но проспал, а нога не болела – вообще не болела. Я захватил с собой бинты, чтобы поменять повязку, пришел сюда, снял их и… сразу позвонил тебе.

\- Твою ж мать! – Стайлз схватился за голову. Кроме сюрреалистичной херни ему ничего на ум не приходило – и одна херня была хуже другой, чем больше он об этом думал. – Это невозможно. Просто невозможно. Так не бывает.

\- Стайлз! – Скотт и так едва не трясся, а Стайлз еще больше масла в огонь подливал, явно решив довести его до истерики.

\- Так, - быстро собрался с мыслями Стилински, он все-таки был сыном шерифа, и ударяться в панику было не в его стиле, - сожги к черту эти бинты. А я избавлюсь от ковра. И свои разодранные джинсы тоже сожги. Никто не должен узнать о том, что вчера ночью случилось. Ты идешь на уроки, а я пойду в компьютерный класс и попытаюсь что-нибудь найти.

\- Что ты собираешься искать? – Скотт опустил штанину, стараясь не смотреть на свою целую ногу. Лучше бы там зияла дыра.

\- Что-нибудь, - мрачно ответил Стайлз.

Скотт еще поныл, что не хочет идти на уроки, что он вообще не в состоянии куда-либо идти, но Стайлз напомнил ему, что из них двоих это Скотту грозит отчисление за неуспеваемость и коль уж он хочет стать капитаном в этом году, придется ему приползать на уроки даже будучи при смерти. Ничто не оправдывало его пропуски.

Расставшись с другом в холле, Стайлз поспешил в компьютерный класс. Сев за дальний стол в углу, где ему никто не помешает и не станет заглядывать через плечо, он открыл волшебный Google, который знает все, и попытался сформулировать запрос. «Причины быстрой регенерации». Привет ящерицам, отращивающим хвосты. Окей, Гугл. Тогда как насчет «Рана зажила за одну ночь»? Опа, пиарщики лекарств – с нашей супермазью ваши раны исчезнут за одну ночь!

«Укус исчез за ночь»?

И вот тут, бегло просмотрев список ссылок, Стайлз почувствовал, как его прошибает холодный пот.

То, что случилось со Скоттом, наука объяснить не могла. Человеческий организм просто не в состоянии за какие-то шесть-семь часов залечить такие глубокие раны, да так, чтобы на коже не осталось и следа. Отсюда следовало, что искать что-то про людей смысла не было.

А укусы, ясное дело, были привилегией только двух известных всем издавна сверхъестественных существ… Итак, Гугл, Скотт теперь вампир или оборотень?

Учитывая, что укусила его псина («волк», - поправил себя Стайлз), а не бледнолицый мужик (Стайлз не помнил, чтобы вампиры кусали своих жертв за ноги после того, как сбили их с велосипеда), все-таки оборотень. Можно даже не спрашивать у Гугла.

И что теперь делать?

Искать что-то про оборотней, Стайлз! И лучше сразу найти, как вылечиться от этой фигни, потому что всего через пару дней будет полнолуние, а Стайлз припоминал, что где-то слышал: это как раз то время, когда милые с виду подростки со сломанным челюстями обрастают шерстью, обзаводятся клыками и когтями и начинают выть на луну. А потом, конечно же, идут убивать.

Ведь не бывает так, чтобы все закончилось хорошо? Что Скотт просто превратится в золотистого ретривера, и Стайлз всю ночь будет кидать ему мячик на заднем дворе?.. Нет, Стайлз, тебе пора писать завещание и готовиться к худшему. Не бросать же своего единственного, но такого, блять, незадачливого друга в беде?

Стилински так не поступают.

***

Стайлз убеждал себя, что хочет знать, как выглядит Дерек, чтобы при роковой встрече опознать его и дать деру как можно скорее.

Но когда он встретил его, то не смог сдвинуться с места.

Был поздний вечер. Дома закончилось молоко, про которое из-за случившегося со Скоттом он даже не вспомнил, хотя утром написал себе напоминалку зайти в магазин после школы, и Стайлз, весь на нервах, решил, что он не уснет, пока не выпьет стакан молока. Вооружившись перцовым баллончиком, он трусцой отправился в круглосуточный магазин на автозаправке в конце квартала. Вздрагивая от каждого шороха и постороннего звука, Стайлз молился, чтобы кусачая тварь не вышла на охоту. Если она и его превратит в блохастое чудище, кто тогда будет спасать Скотта?! Их обоих?!

В столь поздний час в магазине никого не было, не считая кассира и менеджера, списывавшего товар. Где-то еще должен был быть охранник, но Стайлз его не видел. Может, отошел отлить или покурить.

Немного успокоившись в ярком свете ламп и просторном и надежном помещении магазина, Стайлз, взяв корзинку, отправился в молочный отдел. Зависнув среди бессчетного количества аналогичных, но стоящих по-разному товаров, краем глаза он заметил, что кто-то еще стоит в конце холодильного стеллажа, выбирая упаковку долгоиграющего молока. Он машинально взглянул на этого человека без всякой цели, но, разглядев его, не смог отвести глаз.

За все время, что он прожил в Бейкон-Хиллзе, пожалуй, это был второй или третий взрослый мужчина, который одним своим видом внушал Стайлзу одновременно и зависть, и восхищение. Высокий, с широкими, мощными плечами и узкими бедрами, одетый в кожаную куртку, серую футболку и модные нынче рваные джинсы. Его габариты поражали воображение - он не был из тех бодибилдеров, что доводили свое тело до абсурдного вида, но его бицепсы в обхват точно были с ногу Стайлза. Такие большие и сильные мужчины всегда были для него эталоном и недостижимым идеалом, к которому он хотел стремиться, даже понимая всю тщетность своих попыток. К огромному своему сожалению, он пошел в мать, а не в отца, взяв ее тонкокостность и аристократическую бледность. Они со Скоттом этим летом ходили в спортзал и бассейн, в итоге Стайлз заработал себе сорванную спину, а Скотт накачал приличные бицухи, но они не шли ни в какое сравнение с этими выпирающими мускулами, на которых кожаная куртка по швам трещала.

Мужчина почувствовал, что на него слишком уж долго и откровенно пялятся, и взглянул на застывшего у другого конца стеллажа Стайлза, не успевшего отвести взгляд и сделать вид, что он все это время проводил оценку ассортимента.

А когда Стайлз захотел было отвернуться, то просто не смог этого сделать.

Он еще не успел ничего толком осознать, а его сердце уже бешено заколотилось и моментально бросило в жар. Стайлз узнал Его. Конечно, узнал. И его парализовало от ужаса.

Дерек Хейл стоял всего в десятке метров и пристально смотрел на него. Секунда, две, три. Он отвернулся, взял две картонных упаковки с молоком, небрежно поставил их в тележку и покатил ее дальше.

Стайлз так и остался стоять, глядя на его широкую спину и выбритый затылок, пока Дерек не скрылся из виду за углом стеллажа.

Тогда его отпустило. Подавляя дрожь и все равно сотрясаясь, Стайлз вспомнил, как нужно дышать, и судорожно сглотнул. Из-за адреналина дыхание участилось и кончики пальцев похолодели.

Нет, он не мог обознаться. Да, Дерек Хейл уже давно не был подростком с тех фотографий, он возмужал и сильно изменился, но все равно. Стайлз был уверен, что это он – у кого еще могли быть такие потрясающие скулы и мужественный подбородок с офигенной ямочкой? Только вот… его глаза. Почему они разного цвета – один голубой, а другой зеленый?.. 

Стайлз пытался восстановить в памяти найденные фото. Нет, у Дерека определенно были светло-зеленые глаза, он хорошо разглядел их на снимке футбольной команды.

Тогда сейчас это был не Дерек Хейл?.. Стайлз, может, тебе почудилось? Наверняка почудилось! Этот небритый мужик просто был на него чем-то похож. А у тебя из-за Скотта и всей той фигни, которой ты начитался в инете об оборотнях и прочих тварях, просто взыграло воспаленное воображение. Разве мог ты встретить Дерека Хейла посреди Бейкон-Хиллза в двенадцатом часу ночи?

Успокоив себя и убедив, что он все-таки обознался, Стайлз взял первый попавшийся под руку пакет молока и пошел к кассам, невольно высматривая «Дерека», но он уже ушел. Набрав всякой неполезной, сладкой гадости на кассе и расплатившись за покупки, Стайлз вышел на безлюдную темную улицу. Он хотел дойти до дома пешком, но сейчас не мог себя заставить даже отойти от дверей магазина.

Чего он так боялся? Что Дерек, который не Дерек, вдруг выскочит из темноты и перережет ему глотку? Да, Стайлз привлек его внимание, поскольку бессовестно пускал слюни на его тело, но это же не значило, что Хейл его запомнил и теперь хотел избавиться от свидетеля. Помимо него Дерека по меньшей мере видели еще кассир и этот мужчина на заправочной станции. Он убьет их всех?

Судя по тому, что Дерек покупал здесь продукты, он не беспокоился, что его кто-то может узнать. Он наверняка не догадался, что Стайлз узнал - да и откуда бы мог, будь Стайлз нормальным, обычным парнем, который не помешался бы на Хейлах?

Стайлз как-то затравлено огляделся. Никого. Нужно просто дойти до автобусной остановки и подождать автобус. Ничего ведь страшного не случится?

Превозмогая страх, от которого едва не подкашивались ноги, Стайлз медленно пошел к остановке, постоянно озираясь и вздрагивая от слишком громкого шуршания пакета. Он уже практически дошел, когда блеск кожаной куртки снова привлек его нездоровое внимание.

Дерек Хейл стоял рядом со своей черной спортивной иномаркой, отсчитывая чаевые за заправленный бак работнику бензозаправки, который еще и стекла успел ему помыть, пока Хейл терпеливо ждал, когда кассирша перестанет на него пялиться и, наконец, пробьет товар.

Стайлз замер. Дерек сел за руль, завел двигатель и мягко тронул с места зашуршавшую шинами по асфальту машину. Он выехал на дорогу, включив поворотник, как добропорядочный участник дорожного движения, и уехал.

Мужчина, заправлявший его машину, был жив. Как и кассир, и менеджер, и сам Стайлз.

Нет, определенно, Дерек Хейл не был психопатом и душевнобольным. Но у него явно было не в порядке с головой, иначе зачем он вернулся в этот город? Постойте, а кто вообще сказал, что он уезжал?!

Стайлз вернулся домой, взволнованный и совершенно лишенный почвы под ногами - неожиданная встреча нос к носу с Дереком Хейлом подвергла его в шок, и последствия его были на лицо. Он ни на чем не мог сосредоточиться, даже после полпачки Аддерола, принятой в разовой дозе на грудь, ходил кругами по комнате, заламывая руки, и пытался судорожно придумать, что ему теперь делать.

Итак, Дерек Хейл здесь, Стайлз его видел собственными глазами. Что Дерек здесь делает? Судя по покупкам и машине, живет где-то неподалеку. Может, за чертой города, но точно не в другом штате. Живет, скорее всего, долго, поскольку тот мужик с заправки явно его знал, но догадывался ли он, кто этот человек, который каждый раз отстегивает ему щедрые чаевые?

Стайлз должен сказать отцу или сразу написать заявление в полицию, что видел Дерека Хейла? На автозаправке, а тем более в магазине, наверняка есть камеры видеонаблюдения, не составит никакого труда найти кадры, где будет видно не только лицо Хейла, но и номер машины. По нему полицейские смогут быстро вычислить его местоположение.

Хорошо, допустим, отец ему поверит, получит съемку с камер и опознает Дерека. Что дальше? Его снова объявят в розыск? Дело ведь закрыто. Его поднимут? Нет, не поднимут, раз был приказ свыше и раз кому-то было нужно дать Дереку уйти. Может быть, у него даже есть связи в полиции, благодаря которым все эти шесть лет он спокойно ездил по городу на своей машине и разгуливал по улицам среди ничего не подозревающих жителей.

Стайлз постарался припомнить, какое Дерек произвел на него впечатление, помимо того, что парня потрясли его накачанные и внушающие восторг и опасения мышцы. Он не мог сказать, что Дерек походил на буйного психопата или от него исходила угроза какого-либо рода. Ничего такого Стайлз не почувствовал. Совершенно обычный молодой мужчина, не совсем обычной наружности, спокойный, уравновешенный и уверенный в себе. Именно такое впечатление создавал Дерек Хейл, стоило лишь на миг попасть в плен его раскосых выразительных глаз (Стайлз, ты еще помнишь про то, что они вдруг стали разного цвета, а это невозможно, и, скорее всего, это вовсе не он?!).

Может быть, все-таки не он убил свою семью? Ведь так много недомолвок, каких-то притянутых за уши предположений, противоречащих друг другу гипотез... Столько всего не сходилось в этой странной истории. Умея находить крупинки нужной информации, как иголки в стогах сена, связывая в своем превосходном аналитическом уме не связываемые друг с другом вещи, Стайлз делал логические выводы и находил ответы. Интуиция подсказывала ему с самого начала, что все не так просто в этом ужасном преступлении, поэтому он, как ненормальный, тряс со всех подробности о Дереке - единственной существовавшей на тот момент зацепке, которая могла бы позволить размотать этот клубок загадок назад, в прошлое, и выяснить, что же случилось в ту роковую ночь в лесном коттедже.

Но сейчас Стайлза больше волновало другое.

Как помочь Скотту и как набраться в себе сил и храбрости, чтобы пойти к Джексону и спросить его о старшем брате.

Стайлз пил купленное молоко, стоя у открытого окна в своей комнате, и задумчиво смотрел на подчеркнутую им фамилию на оборотной стороне фотографии команды по лакроссу, где было написано «А. Уитмор».


	3. Пять стадий

\- Где твой дружок? – это был первый вопрос, который задал ему Джексон, стоило Стайлзу нарисоваться на пороге спортзала, куда его проводила миссис Уиттмор, не без гордости сообщившая, что «Джеки занимается». Стайлз по наивности решил, что уроками, а, оказалось, прессом.

Приняв вертикальное положение на тренажере, Джексон уставился на Стайлза далеко не самым дружелюбным взглядом.

\- Он всегда со мной, в штанах, - ляпнул Стайлз и, вздрогнув, когда Джексон прищурился, готовый убить его прямо здесь, посреди своего дома, быстро добавил: - Скотт у себя. И нет, он жив.

«Но не расстраивайся раньше времени, Уиттмор, послезавтра полнолуние», - уныло закончил он про себя.

\- Чего тебе, Стилински? Что-то ты зачастил ко мне домой, нагло заваливаясь каждый раз без приглашения. Уж не влюбился ли часом?

Джексон сел, поставив ноги на пол, и взял воду, не сводя со Стайлза глаз ни на секунду. Он не боялся, что этот бестолковый проныра попытается спереть какой-нибудь тренажер, весивший под пару центнеров, но все равно не доверял ему. Из-за этого СДВГ-шника у него самого начинался нервный тик.

\- Шути, шути, Уиттмор, пока не заплачешь, когда я уведу у тебя Лидию, - заявил ему Стайлз, теребя на плече лямку рюкзака. – А теперь серьезно. Почему ты не говорил, что у тебя есть старший брат?

\- Потому что, Стилински, - процедил Джексон сквозь стиснутые зубы, - у меня _нет_ брата. Я единственный ребенок в семье.

\- Окей, - не стал настаивать Стайлз, - тогда кто такой А. Уиттмор?

Джексон отнял бутылку от губ, так и не сделав глотка.

\- Что за А. Уиттмор? – переспросил он мрачно.

\- Какой-то твой однофамилец, хотя это кажется мне подозрительным, поскольку мы в Бейкон-Хиллзе живем, с населением всего в тысяч пятьдесят, но неважно. А. Уиттмор, который учился в нашей школе и закончил ее девять лет назад. Сейчас ему должно быть двадцать шесть…

\- Ему не двадцать шесть, - отрезал Джексон.

\- Двадцать пять? Двадцать семь? А сколько ему было, когда он школу кончил? – начал гадать Стайлз.

\- Нисколько, - огрызнулся Джексон. Стайлз замолчал, непонимающе хлопая ресницами.

\- Как так?..

\- Не знаю, Стилински, как и каким образом ты докопался до этого дерьма, - выплевывал ему каждое слово в лицо взбешенный Джексон, - но Адриан Уиттмор, мой дядя, мертв уже как шесть лет.

Глаза Стайлза округлились. Он открыл рот… и закрыл.

Джексон встал, попил, вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони и подошел к отступившему Стайлзу, возвышаясь над ним на добрых полголовы и давя своей угрожающей близостью.

\- Я тебя последний раз предупреждаю, Стилински, проваливай к чертям собачьим из моего дома, оставь меня в покое и никогда больше не возвращайся. Никогда, ты понял? – опасно тихо закончил он, так что Стайлз едва холодным потом не покрылся.

\- П-понял, - выдохнул он. И, идя спиной вперед, дошел до дверей, на ощупь нашел ручку и пустился наутек.

Джексон со злости швырнул бутылку с минералкой в стену – та отскочила и покатилась по полу. Бездумно глядя на переливающуюся, колышущуюся в ней голубую воду, он вспоминал о том, как однажды вечером Адриан уехал и не вернулся домой ночевать, а утром строители, чинившие дорогу, нашли его машину в овраге за северным мостом. Внутри было столько крови, что ни у кого не вызывало сомнений, что его дядя, поздний ребенок деда от второй жены, был мертв.

Его тело так и не нашли.

***

О Хейлах пришлось на время забыть. И нет, не потому, что у Стайлза закончились идеи, кого еще можно расспросить о Дереке, и, конечно же, не потому, что ему не хотелось сутками караулить его в том магазине на автозаправке.

Просто близилось полнолуние, и Скотт начинал вести себя странно.

Не знай Стайлз его с детства, он бы не заметил этих незначительных изменений.

Например, вместо пяти вдохов ингалятора за время тренировки Скотт сделал всего два и выглядел вполне бодрым. Он сократил свое лучшее время стометровки на полторы секунды, что не удавалось ему целый год. Он сказал, что у Стайлза звонит телефон до того, как тот зазвонил, и не придал никакого значения тому, что бросился встречать Эллисон, едва та приблизилась к полю, с которого из-за трибун ее невозможно было увидеть.

Стайлз сидел на первом ряду и нервно обкусывал кончики пальцев, судорожно пытаясь придумать, что ему делать. Сказать Скотту? Тот будто решил делать вид, что ничего не было. Никакого укуса. Никакого чудесного исцеления. Ему это все просто приснилось. Может, Скотта эта ложь и устраивала, но никак не Стайлза.

А еще он вчера выпытал у отца все, что тот знает про Адриана Уиттмора. Шерифа порадовало, что в их доме, наконец, прозвучала фамилия, отличная от Хейл, но немного расстраивало, что они снова говорили о покойнике – будто других тем для бесед отца с сыном вовсе не существовало.

Адриан учился вместе с Дереком в параллельном классе. Был его сокапитаном три последних года обучения и едва ли не единственным человеком, кто не боялся лезть к отталкивающему парню. Безусловно, они ладили, но не настолько, чтобы Адриана упомянул в своих заметках о Дереке школьный психолог в пустующей графе «друзья».

Он погиб через пару дней после убийства Хейлов. По словам следователя, который вел это дело, заснул ночью за рулем или не справился с управлением и вылетел с моста в овраг. Учитывая скорость, он умер мгновенно в момент столкновения машины с землей. Весь салон был в его крови, она вытекла едва ли не вся, но тело Адриана так и не нашли – и никаких следов, как если бы его вытаскивали из салона, тоже. Вообще никаких следов вокруг места аварии. Адриан будто бы испарился в воздухе.

Пытались выдвинуть гипотезу, что каким-то образом его тело вылетело из автомобиля до того, как он сорвался с моста. Искали, искали, но так ничего и не нашли. Гроб хоронили пустым.

Стайлз бы не стал докапываться, если бы не время смерти «друга» Дерека. Слишком много совпадений, уже даже не случайностей. Еще одной загадочной смерти не хватало для того, чтобы назвать это тенденцией.

Может, он что-то упускает? Как вообще можно связать смерть школьного товарища Дерека со смертью его семьи? На тот момент, когда Адриан погиб, они с Дереком не контактировали по меньшей мере три года, с того момента, как окончили школу и разошлись по разным колледжам. Стайлз не нашел ни единого упоминания об обратном: никакие А. Уиттморы нигде ему не встречались более.

И ясное дело, что тринадцать трупов возбудили народ куда больше, чем один, пускай и исчезнувший, поэтому о смерти Адриана забылось быстрее, чем о Хейлах.

\- Стайлз, пойдешь с нами в кафе? – крикнул ему Скотт, стоявший в обнимку с Эллисон. Ее неизменная подружка, Лидия, держалась от потного и грязного Уиттмора на почтительном расстоянии. На ней было новое платье от Армани, и она не хотела его испачкать.

\- Нет, прости, чувак, но у меня дел по горло, - соврал Стайлз, лишь бы не быть пятым лишним. Эти две парочки будут миловаться друг с другом, а ему что прикажете делать? Сидеть в сторонке, врубив музыку в плеере на полную громкость, чтобы не слышать, как они самозабвенно сосутся?

Скотт сделал вид, что ему поверил, ну или просто не стал загоняться по этому поводу, слишком сосредоточенный на Эллисон, требовавшей любви и внимания. Как можно больше и как можно скорее.

Все четверо скрылись в направлении раздевалки. Стайлз вздохнул.

\- Почему не пошел? – внезапно раздался рядом голос Дэнни.

Стайлз взглянул на парня, снимавшего защиту с рук.

\- Я же говорю, дел много, - кисло повторил Стайлз.

\- Понятно, - не стал настаивать Дэнни и хотел было уйти, но его остановил вопрос Стайлза:

\- Тебе правда нравятся парни?

\- Ты мне не нравишься, Стайлз, - ответил Дэнни с явным подтекстом.

\- Почему? – расстроился Стайлз.

Дэнни завис, уставившись на него. Тот вообще сам понял, о чем его только что спросил?

\- Я никому не нравлюсь, - продолжал Стайлз, не дожидаясь ответа. – Скотт променял меня на Эллисон, Лидия не может запомнить, как меня зовут, вот уже одиннадцатый год. Я даже не нравлюсь геям, вроде тебя.

Дэнни со скептическим видом выслушал этот крик души.

\- Я не говорил, что ты не нравишься геям вроде меня, - заметил он. – Ты не в моем вкусе, а вот тот горячий парень с тебя всю тренировку глаз не сводит, - и он кивнул в сторону противоположных трибун.

Стайлз проследил взглядом в указанном направлении, и беззвучный крик застрял в горле.

Дерек Хейл, убрав руки в карманы кожаной куртки, стоял в тени за краем трибуны и смотрел прямо на него. С такого расстояния Стайлз не мог разглядеть выражение его лица, но уже одного его присутствия здесь, посреди бела дня, на поле для лакросса, пугало до усрачки.

\- Ну, удачи, - пожелал ему Дэнни и ушел, оставив Стайлза один на один со своим самым страшным и начавшим сбываться кошмаром.

Дерек движением головы сказал следовать за ним, развернулся и отправился в парк, плавно перетекавший в лес.

Господи, лучше бы Стайлз пошел слушать музыку!

Он должен пойти за этим неудавшимся серийником?! Откуда тот вообще узнал, кто он, как нашел? Следил? Выжидал?

Но это был, возможно, первый и последний шанс все выяснить, и Стайлз не мог его упустить. Схватив рюкзак, он побежал через поле за Дереком.

Мужчина ждал его в начале аллеи. Стайлз невольно замедлил шаг и приблизился к нему не ближе, чем на десять метров. В ответ Дерек очень выразительно приподнял бровь.

\- Я знаю, кто ты, - сразу сделал выпад Стайлз. Лучшая защита – нападение! Он только надеялся, что его угроза прозвучала спокойно и уверенно, но сомневался, что это было так. В горле вмиг пересохло, и кровь так громко пульсировала в висках, что он едва слышал собственный голос.

«Беги, - орал в его голове голос разума, - БЕГИ!»

Но Стайлз его не слушал, не двигаясь с места и пристально рассматривая мужчину при свете дня. Нет, он не обознался, это точно Дерек Хейл, но что случилось с его глазами? Это какое-то заболевание? Его голубой глаз глядел холодно и даже как-то неприятно, а зеленый, напротив, делал его левую половину лица довольно доброжелательной. Стайлз не мог понять, что же именно выражало сейчас лицо Хейла.

\- Польщен, - любезно поддержал разговор Дерек.

\- Что тебе нужно? – продолжал смелеть и борзеть Стайлз, чувствуя себя в мнимой безопасности, когда Дерек стоял на приличном расстоянии и не делал никаких резких движений.

\- Поговорить. Может быть о погоде, может быть о ценах на бензин, - сделал он совершенно непрозрачный намек на их прошлую встречу. Дерек разговаривал как... вменяемый. Но Стайлз не хотел обманываться: не все сумасшедшие выдавали себя, они умели отлично притворяться нормальными. Он напряженно следил за неподвижно стоящим Дереком, одетым в неизменную кожанку, расслабленным и совершенно невозмутимым. Стайлз хотел бы убедить себя, что перед ним маньяк и мясник, но не мог. Нет, Стайлз, только не поддавайся, это все обман! Он специально хочет, чтобы ты потерял бдительность, и обязательно воспользуется этим в своих корыстных целях. Но зачем ему было заговаривать, если он мог с таким же успехом зажать тебе рот рукой и резануть по глотке, ведь у него было столько возможностей?

Дерек играет с ним? Это часть ритуала перед убийством?

\- … может быть, о твоем друге, Скотте, если не ошибаюсь?

Стайлз похолодел и судорожно сжал кулаки.

\- Что тебе нужно от Скотта? – процедил он.

\- Как давно его укусили?

\- Что?.. – Стайлз даже забыл о том, что собирался сказать. Все мысли смешались в голове, там бурлила такая каша, что даже пачка Аддерола не помогла бы.

Дерек честно ждал, когда Стайлз разродится, но внятного ответа не последовало.

\- Ты боишься меня.

Это даже вопросом не было! Стайлз вздрогнул и нахмурился.

\- Если боишься, зачем тогда так настойчиво ищешь?

\- Я не боюсь тебя, - наконец, произнес хоть что-то Стайлз. Откуда Дерек узнал, что он ищет его?! Откуда этот парень вообще обо всем знает?!

\- Врешь, - невозмутимо и моментально отреагировал Дерек. - Раз ты знаешь, кто я, логично предположить, что ты знаешь, что случилось со мной.

\- С тобой? - Стайлза зацепили эти слова. - Ты имел в виду, что случилось с твоей семьей, которую ты убил?!

Дерек вдруг усмехнулся и как-то насмешливо прищурился. Стайлз окончательно растерялся от его реакции, не понимая, почему он так странно ведет себя. Совсем не так, как Стайлз предполагал и как должен вести себя убийца, хотя он не так много общался с убийцами, но все-таки.

\- У тебя есть доказательства?

\- Что?.. - опешил Стайлз.

\- Доказательства, что это я убил их.

Стайлз рассеяно молчал. Дерек терпеливо ждал, ухмыляясь, но ответом ему вновь была тишина.

Щелкавшие ранее шестеренки в голове Стайлза со скрипом заклинило. Он не мог не попасть под влияние харизмы такого человека, как Дерек Хейл. Взрослый и все такой же неотразимый, он гипнотизировал его и лишал силы воли одним своим довлеющим и в то же время чарующим взглядом.

\- Значит, это не ты убил их? - тихо спросил он.

\- Если я скажу, что не я, ты мне поверишь? - задал встречный вопрос Дерек.

Стайлз нахмурился. Здесь кроется какой-то подвох? Он никак не мог разобраться, как относиться к Дереку. Не мог понять, чем он руководствовался и исходя из каких побуждений совершал те или иные поступки. Например...

\- Зачем тебе нужен Скотт? И откуда ты знаешь, что его укусили?

\- Я хочу помочь ему, - Дерек слегка склонил голову на бок, и у Стайлза участился пульс, когда волнующий взгляд разноцветных глаз буквально пробрался к нему под кожу. И, увы, он задыхался сейчас вовсе не от страха. – Ты ведь умный мальчик, Стайлз. Ты знаешь, что это была не бешеная собака. И что просто так такие раны не исчезают бесследно, - Дерек взглянул поверх головы Стайлза на видневшееся за его спиной поле. - Я наблюдал за ним, как и ты, пока шла тренировка. Движения стремительнее, реакция быстрее, сила возросла во много раз – и это лишь начало.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? – повторил Стайлз. Он подошел чуть ближе. Потому что больше Хейла он боялся за Скотта.

\- Завтра вечером ты должен привести его ко мне, - вместо ответа он получил приказ. – Придумай что угодно. Хоть снова позови за компанию фоткать призраков. Но ты должен привести его до того, как начнет смеркаться.

\- Куда к тебе? – Стайлз нервно сглотнул. Призраки?.. О боже… О боже! - Ты живешь в том доме?!

Великолепная бровь Хейла вежливо приподнялась, выражая его скептицизм в отношении прозвучавшего вопроса.

\- Я живу в своем доме. Ты был там дважды, неужели вдруг забыл дорогу?

\- Ты... не уходил оттуда?.. – если Стайлз думал, что не может быть еще хуже, то он ошибался.

\- Нет, а должен был? - Дерек внимательно на него смотрел. - Это мой дом. Почему я должен уходить?

Нет, наверное, у Дерека точно были какие-то проблемы с головой. Разве мог нормальный человек остаться жить в этом разрушающемся доме, где была убита вся его семья? Будь Стайлз на его месте, он бы спалил это место дотла, а сам уехал на другой конец света, чтобы забыть раз и навсегда об этом кошмаре.

Подумав об этом, Стайлз вдруг понял, что если бы с ним случилось то же, что и с Дереком, у него бы тоже наверняка поехала крыша. А там уж как знать, может, он бы тоже остался жить в семейном склепе.

Ему очень многое хотелось спросить. Почему Дерек не ищет настоящего убийцу, раз сам не убивал своих родных? Как ему удавалось столько лет скрываться, продолжая жить в Бейкон-Хиллзе? Как вообще можно жить в том жутком коттедже?!

Верно. Дерек ушел из реального мира и заперся в тех стенах, потому что так и не смог пережить потерю своей семьи. Он осознанно похоронил себя заживо, иначе как объяснить, что в доме ни единая вещь не сместилась с того места, на котором стояла в ту ночь?

Это очень походило на правду.

\- Ты не ответил, откуда ты знаешь, - настойчиво повторил Стайлз.

\- До того, как начнет смеркаться, Стайлз, - приказным тоном произнес Дерек, не намеренный более отвечать на вопросы, и, развернувшись, не спеша пошел дальше по аллее.

Стайлз стоял и смотрел ему в спину, пока тот не скрылся из виду.

Итак. За пару дней жизнь Стайлза успела перевернуться с ног на голову. Еще только в субботу он проснулся самым обычным подростком, у которого не было ничего, но и проблем тоже. А теперь посмотрите на него. Что с ним происходит? Что с ними со всеми происходит?!

Стайлз, как одержимый, искал Дерека Хейла.

Дерек Хейл нашел его сам. А он даже не спросил его, откуда тот знает его имя!

***

\- Стайлз, поверить не могу, что мы снова туда идем! – Скотт был совершенно не рад, что в вечер пятницы, когда все нормальные парни ходят на ночные свидания с девушками, он тащится со своим чудаковатым другом в лесную чащу. И ладно бы искать какую-нибудь очередную несуществующую рощу, но, нет, опять к этим проклятым Хейлам!

\- Хватит ныть, - отрезал Стайлз. – Я сам не помню, как потерял там фильтр. Полез его искать вчера, думал, пощелкать, весь дом перерыл, нигде нет. А я зеркалку вытаскивал последний раз там. Наверняка он выпал и валяется где-нибудь на ковре.

Скотт тяжело вздыхал.

\- Что за запах? – вдруг спросил он.

\- Какой запах? – насторожился Стайлз, обернувшись на него.

\- Не знаю, - Скотт задумался, анализируя свои ощущения. – Мне как-то… не по себе.

Стайлзу тоже стало паршиво. Он практически привел своего наивного и доверчивого друга на убой… Да мало ли что взбредет в голову этому психопату Хейлу?! Стайлз ведь Скотта даже не предупредил…

Впереди показался серый коттедж с черными провалами окон.

\- Давай быстрее, - попросил Скотт. – Не хочу тут торчать до ночи.

\- Окей, - Стайлз оглядел фасад, но не заметил никаких признаков жизни. Признаков Хейла.

Потирая немеющие от волнения пальцы, он поднялся по разрушенному крыльцу и зашел в дом. Остановился посреди гостиной, оглядываясь. И что теперь? Делать вид, что он ищет фильтр, который лежит у него в комнате на столе?

Это ведь не ловушка, да?

Стайлз вышел на улицу, чтобы сказать Скотту, что фильтр, должно быть, все-таки где-то дома. Но того нигде не было.

\- Скотт? – позвал его парень, и жуткое ощущение чего-то непоправимого лишь усиливалось. – Скотт, ты где? Скотт!

\- Не ори, - раздался сзади низкий голос сурового Дерека. Стайлз чуть с жизнью не расстался, схватившись за сердце.

\- Какого хрена! – рявкнул он, круто повернувшись к мужчине. – Ты меня до смерти напугал!

\- Пошли, - Дерек скрылся в доме. Стайлз поспешил за ним.

\- Где Скотт?!

Дерек молча указал ему взглядом на диван. Обойдя его, Стайлз увидел своего друга. Он был без сознания.

\- Что ты с ним сделал?! – пускай Дерек и все происходящее пугало его до одури, за Скотта он готов был убить… хотя бы попытаться, потому что Дерек все еще был огромным. Огромным и страшным.

\- Вырубил, - озвучил Дерек очевидное. – Так проще будет с ним справиться.

\- Зачем с ним справляться?!

\- Ты умеешь нормально разговаривать? – поморщился Дерек. – Прекрати говорить криками и орами, Стайлз.

\- Откуда ты знаешь мое имя?!

Дерек пристально на него посмотрел.

\- Оттуда же, откуда и ты мое.

Стайлз не нашелся, что на это ответить. Он вовремя остановился, напомнив себе, что имеет дело с ненормальным. А он чего хотел?

\- И что дальше? Он вот так всю ночь будет тут лежать? – спросил он уже спокойно.

\- А ты предпочитаешь, чтобы он бегал по лесу и искал, кого бы убить? – ласково поинтересовался Дерек, разговаривая с парнем, как с умалишенным. – Хватит пустого трепа и идиотских вопросов. Жди здесь и следи, чтобы он лежал тихо и неподвижно.

И Дерек ушел куда-то наверх. Стайлз с сомнением взглянул на Скотта. И зачем он притащил его сюда? Потому что его укусила какая-то тварь, укус исчез, а сегодня было полнолуние? Если Скотт обратится… погодите… О боже. О. Б. О. Ж. Е. Дерек, что, охотник на оборотней?! Он собирается помочь Скотту, пустив ему серебряную пулю между глаз?!

\- Твою мать, твою мать! – заметался Стайлз, не зная, что ему делать. Хватать Скотта и тикать отсюда?! Но как он успеет дотащить его тушу до того, как их настигнет Хейл?! – Скотт! Просыпайся, мать твою! – он похлопал его по щекам. – Ну же, Скотт! Вставай!

\- Стилински, ты английский язык не понимаешь? – раздался недовольный голос Дерека с лестницы. – Я тебе сказал следить за ним, а не пытаться привести его в чувства.

\- Ты охотник?! – Стайлз мужественно загородил собой диван. – Ты хочешь его убить?!

Дерек замер на последней ступени, глядя на тяжело дышащего парня.

\- Я не охотник. И да, в иной ситуации я бы убил его, но он мне нужен живым, - ответил он.

\- Что это значит? – мрачно спросил Стайлз. – Для чего он тебе нужен?

\- Слишком много вопросов.

\- И откуда ты знаешь мою фамилию?!

\- Заткнись, - рыкнул на него Дерек. Услышав прорывающиеся сквозь человеческий голос вполне различимые звериные нотки, Стайлз обмер. Добившись нужного эффекта, невозмутимый, как и прежде, Дерек подошел к дивану и, присев рядом со Скоттом, потрогал пульс на его шее. После чего надел на его руки массивные кожаные мешки, похожие на варежки и крепившиеся на запястьях тугими ремнями.

\- Для чего это? – Стайлз не мог молчать долго даже под угрозой смертной казни.

\- Чтобы он не поранил себя, - снизошел до ответа Дерек. – Если, конечно, он доживет до этого момента.

\- Доживет?.. – дрогнувшим голосом переспросил Стайлз. – Слушай, Хейл, не то чтобы я не верю во всю эту оборотническую хренатень, я всегда верил, что нас породили инопланетные цивилизации, я сам тому подтверждение, но Скотт мой друг, я беспокоюсь за него, ты можешь уже нормально, по-английски объяснить мне, какого черта происходит и почему он может до чего-то не дожить?!

Дерек поднял взгляд на парня, снова уставившись на него с каким-то странным выражением на лице. Он будто бы… прислушивался.

Честно говоря, из-за близости Дерека Стайлз снова начал нервничать. Но уже не из-за того, что боялся получить ножом или чем-нибудь еще в шею, просто... Дерек не моргал. Вообще. Ни разу за все то время, что они смотрели друг на друга. И его глаза... почему они разного цвета?!

\- После укуса выживают не все, - наконец, ответил Дерек, поднявшись с корточек, и сел в кресло, чтобы провести время с комфортом, раз уж ему пришлось застрять здесь надолго с двумя потенциальными угрозами для его жизни и психики: Стайлз явно испытывал его терпение, издавая кучу ненужных и раздражающих звуков, а Скотт вот-вот должен был начать меняться и пытаться его убить. Не Стайлзу же придется его удерживать. – Это зависит от каждого конкретного человека. От его иммунной системы во многом. Если она очень сильная, то после проникновения будет бороться с чужеродной инфекцией до конца, шанса выжить после развития анафилактического шока практически нет. Но если вирусу удастся подавить иммунный ответ организма, это называется заражением, тогда процесс переходит на следующую стадию.

\- Да ты просто оборотническая википедия, - выдохнул Стайлз. Господи, сколько заумных слов! Он как-то успел позабыть, что Дерек неоцененный гений. И нет, он не завидует. Ни капли. – Хорошо, и какая следующая стадия?

\- Изменение ДНК хозяина, естественно. Почти сразу начнут меняться внутренние структуры новых клеток, старые должны будут погибнуть. Эта стадия зовется перерождением, она идет сразу после заражения.

\- Полагаю, есть еще стадии? – обреченно произнес Стайлз, присев на подлокотник дивана в ногах Скотта. Его счастье, что он валялся без сознания и не слышал всего этого кошмара.

\- Следующая – обращение. Она тоже является критической, - Дерек говорил совершенно спокойно. За такую уверенность его бы сразу отправили погостить с Наполеонами и Гитлерами в желтом доме… и Стайлза захватили бы в придачу. Потому что, черт возьми, он верил в каждое его слово. – Здесь все зависит от выносливости организма и болевого порога. Первое обращение самое сложное, тяжелое и продолжительное. И болезненное. Кто-то просто сдается, предпочитая умереть. Кому-то не хватает сил дойти до конца, они останавливаются посередине и тоже умирают. И лишь немногие доходят до полного обращения. А затем наступает моя любимая фаза. Она называется инициация.

\- Я уже боюсь спрашивать, что это значит, - пробормотал Стайлз, потому что Дереку априори не могло нравиться что-то милое и прекрасное.

\- Инициация – это преодоление доминирования второй, волчьей, сущности. Самая сложная фаза из всех, потому что здесь все зависит только от силы человеческого разума. Если звериная сущность возьмет верх, велика вероятность, что твой друг всю оставшуюся жизнь будет бегать по лесу и пугать белок своей голой задницей, думая, что он опасный хищник. И только раз в месяц он в самом деле будет им становиться.

\- Пиздец, - подвел итог услышанному Стайлз. – Полный пиздец. И я даже не буду спрашивать, откуда ты все это знаешь… Знаешь, мне вдруг стало это абсолютно неинтересно.

\- Тогда поговорим о погоде? – легко предложил Дерек.

Стайлз едва не застонал. Этот тип просто издевается над ним! Он бы сказал ему все, что о нем думает, но тут Скотт дернулся.

\- Он приходит в себя? – быстро спросил Стайлз, встав и отойдя подальше. В данный момент он боялся того, что происходило и должно было произойти с его другом больше, чем переживал за его физическое и психическое здоровье.

Дерек наклонился и проверил пульс Скотта, потом приложил руку ко лбу.

\- Пошло заражение, - вынес он свой вердикт. – До полуночи еще много времени. Чаю?

Стайлз опешил.

\- Чаю, - решил за него Дерек и, поднявшись, снова отправился наверх.

\- Эй, ты куда? – испугано позвал его Стайлз. – Ты ведь не оставишь меня здесь с ним надолго, да?

\- Тебе с сахаром или без?

\- Дерек!

Стайлз был в отчаянии, а Дерек не желал ему помочь. Он просто взял и ушел!

Стайлз взглянул на Скотта, набрался храбрости и потрогал перчатки. Прочные, интересно, из чьей кожи? Медвежьей? Наклонившись ближе, он увидел бисеринки пота на лбу друга. Тот пока дышал спокойно, но Стайлз предполагал, что недолго ему осталось безмятежно дрыхнуть.

И, к сожалению, оказался прав.

***

Итак, пять стадий. Принятия неизбежного.

Проникновение. Эта фаза определяла продолжительность периода инкубации, завершающегося в первое полнолуние. Обычно никак не проявлялась.

Заражение. Вторая стадия, когда иммунная система борется с активированным фазой луны вирусом. Все признаки лихорадки на лицо: высокая температура, учащенное сердцебиение, тяжелое дыхание, судороги и бред. Пару раз Дереку пришлось встать с кресла, чтобы подержать Скотта, когда его выворачивало на диване, а потом с таким же успехом - на Хейловский ковер. Правда, вместо рвоты изо рта Скотта лилась какая-то пенящаяся черная жидкость, пахнувшая просто омерзительно. Стайлз держался ближе к окну, дыша через раз, и очень жалел, что во все это ввязался. Мог ведь бросить Скотта на произвол судьбы. Но нет, фамилия Стилински обязывает проявлять чудеса благородства и преданности высоким нравственным идеалам, таким как дружба до гроба. А до гроба Скотта оставалось совсем ничего – все-то 3 стадии! И последняя, кстати, Дерекова любимая. Звездец, одним словом.

Перерождение. Скотта трясло, как на электрическом стуле. Дерек вставил ему в рот какую-то деревяшку, и сквозь стиснутые зубы шла пена. Все сухожилия и вены на шее выступили так сильно, что Стайлзу начало казаться, что сердце его друга вот-вот остановится. Но Скотт выдержал. И даже иногда начал приходить в себя.

Звал Стайлза, но тот не мог заставить себя приблизиться и отвечал со стороны окна.

\- Стайлз, - хрипло выдохнул его имя Скотт, - что происходит?..

\- Все хорошо, Скотт, - Стайлз мог собой гордиться – его голос звучал уверенно и ровно. Очень убедительно.

Дерек попивал чаек, наслаждаясь разворачивающейся драмой с ехидной насмешкой во взгляде, но Стайлз мужественно его игнорировал уже который час. К слову, который час? До полночи оставалось не так много.

Обращение. Стайлз определил эту стадию мгновенно, потому что Скотта вдруг неестественно выгнуло, и по всему дому прокатилось эхо отвратительного звука ломающегося позвоночника. Он замертво повалился обратно. Стайлз даже пискнуть не успел, как его друга опять начало ломать – будто что-то рвалось изнутри, выворачивая наизнанку его внутренности и круша попадающиеся на пути кости. Дерек больше не выглядел расслабленно-скучающим за вечерним чаепитием, он стоял рядом и напряженно следил за тем, что происходило с парнем. Стайлз не мог на это смотреть, отвернувшись к окну. Он и слушать не мог, и когда Скотт заорал так, что у него порвались связки, зажмурился и закрыл уши руками.

Дереку было не до Стайлза. Он держал Скотта за плечи, не давая ему вырваться, и отслеживал каждую секунду его жизненные показатели. Потому что если Скотт не справится, ему придется убить его, чтобы прекратить его мучения. Не будь он семнадцатилетним ребенком, Дерек бы насладился его страданиями и только потом отправил кормить червей.

\- Давай, Скотт, - произнес он напряженно. – Думай об Эллисон. Ты ведь хочешь ее увидеть. Для этого тебе придется терпеть. Осталось еще немного.

Безумные от боли ярко-желтые волчьи глаза уставились на него с мертвенно-белого лица. Скотт зарычал, и его накрыл новый приступ, более долгий и мучительный, чем все предыдущие.

Дерек взглянул в окно, чтобы проверить, сколько времени уже прошло, и увидел Стайлза, который тоже выглядел так, будто был при смерти. Он смотрел на Дерека огромными, испуганными черными глазищами, и его губы дрожали, словно он вот-вот расплачется.

\- С ним все будет хорошо, - сам не зная зачем, приободрил его Дерек. И Стайлз судорожно кивнул в ответ. Он верил ему.

Скотт начал меняться. Он пытался содрать с себя кожу, воя и скуля, но перчатки не давали ему этого сделать. Загнанно дыша, он вырывался и, отчего-то думая, что такую адскую боль причиняет ему Дерек, пытался достать его клыками, лязгая ими, пока не начинался новый приступ.

Дерек хладнокровно игнорировал все попытки Скотта добраться до своих рук и глотки. Он был сильнее и быстрее. Да даже если Скотт и укусит его, никакого вреда ему это не причинит. Но он не мог позволить ему вырваться, потому что в комнате с ними оставался беззащитный Стайлз. Укус еще не обращенного оборотня для человека смертелен.

Скотт взвыл, когда трансформация начала видоизменять кости его черепа – кажется, это было самой болезненной частью процесса обращения. И после затих, еле дыша раскрытой пастью, из которой вырывался горячий пар.

Дерек склонил голову на один бок, потом на другой, рассматривая со всех сторон довольно симпатичную волчью мордашку. Хотя, наверное, Скотту его отражение в зеркале может не понравиться.

\- Уже все? – подал слабый голос Стайлз, про которого Дерек постоянно забывал.

\- Все.

Стайлз осторожно приблизился, заглядывая за спинку дивана. На месте Скотта лежал… волк?.. По-началу Стайлзу так показалось. Косматая, серая шкура, свисающий с дивана хвост, длинная, поднятая кверху морда. Но строение тела было совершенно не волчьим, а практически человеческим.

\- Он... он посередине? – прошептал Стайлз.

\- Нет, - ответил Дерек. – Это его окончательный вариант. Правда, с возрастом, конечно, он заматереет и станет крупнее и больше, но, полагаю, ты меня сейчас не об этом спрашивал.

\- Но он…

\- Оборотень. Не волк.

\- Ага.

Стайлзу больше нечего было сказать, кроме:

\- Осталась последняя стадия?

\- Моя любимая, - хищно оскалился Дерек.

Итак, инициация. Как только стрелка часов на наручных часах Стайлза дернулась последний раз, вставая под углом девяносто градусов, и электронные цифры обнулились, Скотт распахнул глаза. Бешено заозирался, пытаясь понять, где он и что здесь делает.

Но оказалось, что это не Скотт. А кто-то другой, испуганный и безумный.

Он вдруг оттолкнул не ожидавшего Дерека задними лапами, сорвался с дивана, опрокинув его, и заметался по комнате, ища выход. И он нашелся – пустой оконный проем за спиной Стайлза.

\- Стайлз! – заорал Дерек, но парень будто оцепенел – он стоял, не дыша, и смотрел в желтые горящие глаза оборотня, скалившего на него клыки и подбиравшего лапы для финального рывка.

Он оттолкнулся, и Стайлз зажмурился, инстинктивно закрываясь руками.

Дерек сбил Скотта в прыжке – он не успел долететь до Стайлза всего полметра. Дереку хватило пары секунд, чтобы перекинуться.

Повалив оборотня на пол и навалившись на него сверху, он заревел ему в морду. Рокот прокатился, казалось, до самого Бейкон-Хиллза. Стекла перестали дрожать от низкочастотных вибраций, только когда стихло эхо.

Стайлз медленно отнял руки от лица. Скотт лежал, поджав хвост, и трясся, прижимаясь к полу так, будто пытался сквозь него просочиться. Над ним стоял… Дерек?..

Огромный угольно-черный волк, широко расставив лапы, угрожающе нависал над скулящим оборотнем, которого никто не держал, но он просто застыл от ужаса. Еще бы!

Дерек переступил через него, выглядя сердитым – прижатые уши, нахмуренные брови, ярко светящиеся голубые глаза. Он был недоволен тем, что его вынудили принять истинный облик. Особенно он недоволен был из-за того, что Стайлз, открыв рот, таращился на него с совершенно невменяемым выражением лица. Но он не упал в обморок и не орал истерично. Уже неплохо.

Оборотень отполз в угол, забился в него, вжался и затих, не издавая ни звука. Он неотрывно следил затравленным взглядом за Дереком, который кружил по комнате, порыкивая и тряся своей львиной гривой. Наконец, он успокоился и, поднявшись на задние лапы, без всяких дешевых голливудских спецэффектов схлынул обратно. Накинул на плечи кожаную куртку, которую предусмотрительно снял заранее, и сел в кресло, закинув ногу на ногу.

\- Хватит пялиться на меня, Стайлз, или я решу, что ты в меня влюбился, - сказал он спокойно.

Стайлз моментально отвернулся, даже в темноте было видно, как запылали от смущения его уши.

Черт, ну кто ж знал, что эти долбанные оборотни, скидывая волчью шкуру, остаются в чем мать родила?!

\- Мог бы предупредить! – возмутился он (вышло как-то постыдно сипло) и прокашлялся. – И ничего я не влюбился в тебя, ты долбаная, здоровенная, мохнатая тварь, Хейл!

\- Тебя это заводит? – насмешливо уточнил Дерек, которому польстили столь яркие эпитеты.

\- Да пошел ты к черту! – в сердцах вскричал Стайлз. Оборотень согласно заскулил из своего угла.

***

\- И как долго длится инициация? – спросил Стайлз. Он сидел на подоконнике и старался смотреть на загнавшего себя в угол оборотня, чем на, мать его, голого Дерека, развалившегося в кресле.

Конечно, его потрясающие мышцы лишили Стайлза воли сразу, как только он увидел их в молочном отделе магазина в первый раз. Но он и представить не мог, что без скрывавшей их истинное великолепие одежды они выглядят еще более сногсшибательно. И все эти вены… О боже, эти вены…

Стайлз почти с отвращением взглянул на свои худые, жилистые руки. Ну почему, почему ему не досталось тело Аполлона? И ладно бы только тело! Мужское достоинство Дерека не только фиговым листочком не прикроешь, там и веточка маловата будет. Господи, ну вот скажи, почему одним людям… кхм, нелюдям, ты даешь все, а другим ничего?!

\- Все зависит от Скотта, - произнес Дерек, рассматривая Стайлза, пока тот смотрел куда угодно, но не на него. Вел себя, прямо как стыдливая барышня. Дерек мог бы пойти переодеться, но из-за этого шебутного Скотта он порвал одежду, когда схлынывал, и ему не хотелось расставаться с еще одной парой футболки и джинсов, если вдруг придется опять вставать на четыре лапы. – Что ты делаешь? – нахмурился он, когда Стайлз слез с подоконника и стал медленно приближаться к оборотню. Дерек напрягся, сжимая пальцами подлокотники и уже рассчитывая время, которое ему понадобится, чтобы оказаться между Стайлзом и Скоттом, если что-то вдруг пойдет не так.

Стайлз не ответил. Он присел в метре от Скотта. Оборотень испугано взглянул на Дерека и перевел совершенно затравленный взгляд на Стайлза. Он тоже не понимал, что делает этот человек и что хочет от него.

\- Скотт, - тихо позвал Стайлз, смотря на несчастную волчью морду, - ты ведь слышишь меня, да?

Оборотень дернулся, как-то неестественно поведя шеей.

\- Скотт, - снова назвал его по имени Стайлз, разговаривая негромко и медленно, чтобы не спровоцировать испуганное создание на агрессию, - ты должен бороться. Я знаю, что ты устал. И что тебе очень хочется оставить все, как есть. Но ты не можешь бросить меня. И свою маму. У нее, кроме тебя, вообще никого нет. И Эллисон. Что я скажу ей?

Оборотень зарычал, но не на Стайлза – он глядел куда-то в пол, скребя одетыми в перчатки лапами по полу, вдруг его голова резко запрокинулась назад. Казалось, будто кто-то, как марионетку, дергал его за невидимые ниточки. Этот кто-то был Скотт?..

\- Ну же, Скотт, - Стайлз нервно кусал губы. – Ты сможешь. Давай, я верю в тебя.

\- Стайлз! – Дерек не успел. Этот безмозглый мальчишка протянул руку и погладил рычащую тварь по задней лапе.

Оборотень весь напрягся, шерсть вздыбилась, он выгнул спину, а потом просто без сил рухнул обратно на пол и тяжело задышал, высунув из пасти язык, как обычная дворняга. Его глаза перестали светиться, став приятного желтовато-янтарного цвета.

\- Скотт?.. – тихо позвал Стайлз и затаил дыхание.

Оборотень кивнул, совершенно осознанным взглядом посмотрев на него. Стайлза отпустило – и затрясло. Дерек, который давно стоял рядом, накинул на плечи парня свою куртку.

\- Пойду переоденусь, - сообщил он и отправился наверх. Стайлз взглянул на него и сразу пожалел об этом, потому что Хейлова голая задница… О всемогущий… Он уткнулся лицом в колени, молясь, чтобы это чертово наваждение прекратилось. Почему он не может перестать думать об этих проклятых венах в паху?!

\- Стайлз, - раздался внезапно незнакомый голос. Стайлз даже не сразу понял, что он принадлежит оборотню, - ты как?

\- Ты разговариваешь? – опешил Стайлз, уставившись на Скотта и мигом позабыв про голого Дерека.

\- Ага, - усмехнулся Скотт. – Мой голос звучит странно.

\- Очень странно, - нервно хмыкнул Стайлз. – Тебе только фильмы ужасов озвучивать.

\- Ага.

Скотт оглядел свои лапы. Вообще себя. И задумчиво произнес:

\- Я разорюсь на бритвах.

\- Однозначно, - горячо согласился Стайлз и потрогал волчий хвост. Пушистый и мягкий. Даже круче, чем у золотистого ретривера.

\- Не поможешь? – Скотт поднял лапу. Стайлз снял с него сначала одну перчатку, потом вторую, и тогда оборотень поднялся. Пошатнулся, но устоял. Со своим новым телом он управлялся пока не очень ловко. И все еще не знал, куда девать хвост и уши.

Дерек вернулся, в очередных джинсах, босой и топлес (господи, не смотри, не смотри на его блядскую дорожку, Стайлз!). Стайлз старался не встречаться с ним взглядом, чтобы тот не понял, как ему стыдно. Очень, блин, стыдно. И все еще жарко.

Мужчина поднял тяжеленный диван с пола одной рукой и поставил его на место. Стайлз только сейчас понял, что на нем куртка Дерека, пахнущая кожей и _им_ , и лицо снова запылало. Он не мог сдернуть ее с себя и отшвырнуть куда подальше, потому что это выглядело бы некрасиво (а еще слишком подозрительно), поэтому он подошел к севшему в кресло Дереку, снял ее и протянул ему.

Дерек молча забрал свою куртку, коротко взглянув на прячущего взгляд Стайлза, у которого силы воли и храбрости не хватило, чтобы прямо посмотреть мужчине в глаза, после чего парень быстро ретировался обратно на подоконник.

Скотт, сидевший рядом с камином, со странным выражением на морде наблюдал за ними. Он что-то пропустил, да?

Впрочем, как всегда.

\- Когда я смогу снова стать человеком? – спросил он у Дерека.

\- Когда захочешь. Но будет больно, - ответил Хейл, без особого интереса рассматривая оборотня. – Как только взойдет солнце, ты схлынешь и так.

\- Ясно, - Скотт смотрел на него, не отводя взгляда. – Ты оборотень?

\- Нет, - спокойно произнес Дерек, - я волк.

\- А есть разница? – встрял в разговор Стайлз.

\- А ты ее не видишь? – снова поиграл своими выразительными бровями Дерек – почему Стайлз раньше не замечал, сколько эмоций можно передать только одними, мать их, бровями?! Его прямо-таки окатило Хейловой волной презрения и снисхождения (к убогим) с головы до пят.

\- Ладно, - поняв, что парни ничего не видят, Дерек объяснил: - Волки, верусы, и оборотни, ликаны, – это разные виды, хотя у нас общий предок. Оборотни – или укушенные люди, или родились такими от одного родителя или от обоих. Оборотни навсегда остаются наполовину людьми, и волк для них это дикий зверь, которого они запирают внутри, но в любой момент он может вырваться наружу. Верусы всегда были волками, они научились принимать человеческий облик лишь для того, чтобы выживать среди людей. У нас нет раздвоения личности, проблем с полнолуниями и прочих радостей жизни.

\- И ты – волк? – спросил Стайлз, стараясь не вспоминать, каким именно волком был Дерек. Потому что он был просто ужасающим: огромный, клыкастый монстр, весивший, наверное, под три центнера, если не больше (три центнера костей и мышц!). Голова Стайлза поместилась бы в его пасти не хуже, чем в львиной, еще бы места для головы Скотта хватило за компанию (Стайлз никогда не видел вблизи львов или тигров, но предполагал, что размер головы волка не уступал их). Оборотень на фоне этой черной махины был просто жалкой серой шавкой. Не удивительно, что после столь близкой встречи с Дереком он предпочитал не покидать свой безопасный угол.

\- Я волк, - подтвердил Дерек.

\- Не человек?

\- Нет, - едко ответил он, посчитав, видимо, что у Стайлза совсем мозги отказали после веселой ночки. – То, что тебе кажется, что я выгляжу, как человек, всего лишь обман зрения.

Скотт спросил:

\- И теперь такое будет происходить каждое полнолуние?

\- Каждое.

\- И я никак не смогу это контролировать?

\- Это уже зависит от твоих усилий. Все оборотни рано или поздно учатся контролировать своего волка, если не хотят схлопотать аконитовую пулю и провести остаток своей жизни чучелом над камином, - Дерек взглянул на Скотта. – Я могу помочь тебе научиться самоконтролю. Но не бесплатно.

\- Чего ты хочешь? – серьезно спросил Скотт.

\- Мне нужен тот, кто укусил тебя, - произнес Дерек как-то мрачно. – Он обратил тебя, значит, собирается сделать частью своей стаи. Ты будешь приманкой. Рано или поздно он придет за тобой.

Теперь Стайлз понял, зачем Дерек помогал им. Что ж, на одну загадку века под грифом «Совершенно секретно. Логика Дерека Хейла» стало меньше.

\- Ты знаешь, кто он? – с надеждой спросил Скотт.

\- Если бы знал, давно бы прикончил, - без шуток ответил Дерек.

\- А лекарство есть? – озвучил Стайлз вопрос, который они со Скоттом должны были задать в первую очередь.

Дерек резко посмотрел на него, и от его взгляда Стайлз едва не отшатнулся.

\- Лекарство? – ледяным тоном переспросил он. – Ты считаешь, что это болезнь? Укус – это подарок. За него нужно быть благодарным, - после чего вновь перевел взгляд на Скотта. – Итак, ты согласен?

\- Скотт, не… - Стайлз хотел было сказать, чтобы тот ни в коем случае не связывался с волком, но Скотт уже произнес:

\- Я согласен.

\- Чудно, - удовлетворенно произнес Дерек.

«Мы в жопе», - обреченно подумал Стайлз.


	4. Лекарство

Настали те времена, когда, подобно жертвенному барашку, которого ведут на закалывание, Стайлз плелся за несущимся впереди Скоттом, предвкушавшим очередную встречу с Дереком Хейлом. Темные и страшные времена.

Никто не заставлял Стайлза таскаться вместе с другом, но он боялся оставлять его наедине с этим сексуальным чудовищем. Да-да, именно сексуальным – это слово все чаще приходило Стайлзу на ум, когда он тайком пялился на Дерека. Но это не отменяло того, что он был, оставался и всегда будет чудовищем.

Сев на поваленное дерево и пристроив рядом рюкзак, Стайлз уныло наблюдал, как на поляне за домом Хейлов Скотт и Дерек плодотворно проводят время. Дерек не столько учил Скотта держать на цепи своего нового серого друга, поселившегося в его теле, сколько пользовать этого друга по полной. Он давал ему упражнения на зрение, слух, обоняние, смекалку, осязание, на «внутренний голос» и на что только не.

\- Слушай себя, свой внутренний голос, - говорил он, - ты должен научиться доверять ему.

По скромному мнению Стайлза, которого, конечно же, никто не спрашивал, доверять дикому волку – это нецелесообразно и, откровенно говоря, опасно. Но Дерек считал иначе.

\- Нельзя все время держать его взаперти, - объяснял он Скотту, - нельзя бояться его, потому что страх – это слабость, а волки чуют слабости лучше всего. Поначалу, возможно, ты и сможешь насильно сдерживать его, но, в конце концов, это приведет к катастрофе. Он станет сильнее тебя и просто подавит твою волю. Надеюсь, мне не нужно объяснять, что будет, когда зверь, которого морили голодом, держали в клетке, всячески забивали в угол, вырвется на свободу? Его единственным желанием будет убивать, потому что все, что он будет чувствовать, это злость и ненависть. Ты должен подружиться с ним, он должен стать твоим другом. Только тогда ты сможешь его контролировать.

(Конечно же, угрюмый и угрожающе молчаливый Хейл не сразу всю эту речь выдал: Стайлз позволил себе дерзость законспектировать все глубокие, умные мысли и свести их в понятное изъяснение, которого от Дерека хрен дождешься).

Поэтому, по большому счету, Дерек и Скотт занимались тем, что развлекали нового друга Скотта. Новый друг Скотта был в восторге – ему давали и землю копать, и охотиться за кроликами, и по деревьям лазить. Короче, детсад на выезде.

Старый друг Скотта в это время занимался уроками и старался делать вид, что Дерека не существует вовсе. Он понятия не имел, почему его так клинит на этих играющих под смуглой кожей мышцах, но происходящее с ним выходило за все возможные рамки дозволенного и приличий.

И да, Стайлз таскался за Скоттом не для того, чтобы поддаваться своей слабости и соблазну и пускать слюни на Дерека несколько часов подряд!

Он был выше этого.

Скотт неплохо справлялся и, похоже, ему нравились его новые способности. Он донимал ими Стайлза везде, даже в школе: вываливал на него кучу ненужной информации об одноклассниках и учителях, находя это забавным. Стайлз считал это раздражающим.

Особенно когда Скотт понял, что он теперь самый крутой игрок в лакросс. И с этим не поспоришь. Стайлз учился радоваться успехам друга, подавляя низменное чувство зависти, и у него получалось. Потому что Скотт, ослепленный волчьими талантами, совершенно забыл обо всех минусах, которые, безусловно, перевешивали плюсы. Взять хотя бы вспышки неконтролируемой агрессии, не говоря уже о том, что не всегда хочется знать и слышать, что говорят о тебе люди за спиной. Вообще, меньше знаешь – крепче спишь. И это Стайлз еще не упоминал, как Скотту снова начнет ломать все кости - всего-то через три недели!

Тренер Финсток молился на Скотта, возведя его в ранг божества. Уиттмор мечтал о его долгой и мучительной смерти.

\- Он все время так смотрит на меня, что у меня шерсть дыбом встает, - поделился с ним как-то Скотт в раздевалке.

\- Это не удивительно, - пробормотал Стайлз. – Он думает, что ты на колесах.

\- Каких колесах? – не понял Скотт.

\- На наркоте, приятель, - пояснил Стайлз, захлопнув свой шкафчик, и прямо посмотрел на рассеянного парня. – Скотт, ты мой друг, я люблю тебя и все такое, но стоит посмотреть правде в глаза, игрок из тебя был хреновый, хотя бы потому, что ты и ста метров без своей трубочки пробежать не мог. А теперь ты вообще не пользуешься ингалятором, носишься без устали, как энерджайзер, и не пропускаешь ни единого мяча. Тебе бы еще не рычать на парней, когда те делают тебе больно, и все было бы вообще чудно. Настолько чудно, что наукой не объяснимо. Ясное дело, что у Уиттмора, когда он пытается найти логическое объяснение произошедшим с тобой метаморфозам, начинает болеть голова. Когда у меня болит голова, я тоже хочу всех убить.

\- У тебя ПМС, Стилински? – хохотнул проходивший мимо Грег, услышавший конец монолога Стайлза.

\- Ха-ха, очень смешно, - кисло произнес Стайлз, а про себя отметил, что у него, наверное, не просто ПМС, а самая настоящая течка.

Сегодня ночью ему приснился Дерек. И это не был ожидаемый кошмар, где огромный, свирепый волчара гнался за ним по лесу, пока не нагнал и не вскрыл ему глотку (что было бы логично, учитывая, какой сверхъестественной фигни он успел насмотреться). Нет, это был один из тех неловких снов, когда ты – уверенная в себе, привлекательная девушка, которой не слабо завалить на лопатки здоровенного волка и… И Стайлз проснулся. Сна не было ни в одном глазу.

Стайлз уже давно собирался поговорить с Дереком, но все никак не мог найти время. Во всяком случае, так он себя оправдывал – нехваткой времени. Все-таки у него учеба, домашние дела, еще и за Скоттом нужно практически круглосуточно присматривать. Попробуй тут урвать хотя бы часик, чтобы смотаться в лес и испытать на прочность выдержку и самоконтроль Дерека Хейла.

Трагедия шестилетней давности приняла совсем иной поворот в свете недавних событий. Если Дерек – волк, выходит, вся его семья была стаей волков? И кто убил их? Охотники? Дерек упомянул как-то вскользь аконитовую пулю, Стайлз запомнил, потому что впервые слышал о подобном металле, даже мистер Харрис такого не знал. Но Гугл знает все. Аконитом оказалось растение, которое в народе называли Волкобоем. Очень красноречивое и многообещающее название.

У Стайлза ушла неделя на то, чтобы решиться на безрассудный поступок и посетить логово Хейлов. Откладывать дальше стало невозможно. Вопросов накопилось слишком много, и это сводило Стайлза с ума похлеще паховых вен, это точно.

Дерек Хейл не желал уходить из его головы, и, в конце концов, Стайлз сдался.

Подходя к дому, Стайлз услышал мягкое урчание двигателя и шелест колес по траве, звук доносился со стороны заброшенного сада, где Стайлз еще ни разу не бывал. Ага, так вот где Дерек прятал свой Бетмен-мобиль.

Зайдя за угол, Стайлз остановился, смотря, как Дерек паркует черную Камаро (Стайлз, наконец, разглядел марку) в тени деревьев. Он вышел, открыл багажник и начал доставать оттуда канистры с топливом.

Дерек делал вид, что его не замечает, хотя наверняка почуял его запах, когда парень только из дома вышел и направился сюда. Стайлз мялся на месте, не решаясь подходить ближе. Ему не хотелось злить Дерека тем, что он снова без спроса приперся к нему. Он ведь был без Скотта. А без Скотта они не договаривались.

\- Снова ты, - Дерек взглянул на парня. – Что на этот раз?

\- Почему ты так ведешь себя?

Неожиданный вопрос Стайлза застал Дерека врасплох.

\- Как так? - сухо уточнил он, выпрямившись и захлопнув багажник.

\- Прячешься здесь, ничего не делаешь. Неужели тебе не хочется узнать, кто убил твою семью? Не хочется отомстить? - Стайлз не любил такие громкие слова, но он употребил их преднамеренно, чтобы задеть Дерека.

И у него получилось. Даже лучше, чем он предполагал.

\- А тебе не кажется, что ты лезешь не в свое дело? - процедил он сквозь зубы, прищурившись и сжав до хруста пластмассовые ручки канистр. Стайлз сглотнул. А ведь мама с детства учила его не дергать собак за хвост, тем более, волков!

\- Ты прав, это не мое дело, - подтвердил он, - но я не хочу, чтобы какой-то псих продолжал разгуливать где бы то ни было как ни в чем ни бывало и выискивать новую жертву. Я хочу узнать, кто он, и поймать его. А ты не хочешь? Или тебя вполне устраивает, что кто-то зарезал твоих родных? Окей, не хочешь делать этого сам, тогда просто помоги мне. Ты же суперволк, со всеми этими волчьими гаджетами, тебе это будет даже не внапряг.

Дерек молчал, мрачно смотря на Стайлза.

\- Я не собираюсь тебе помогать, - он пошел к дому, неся канистры. Стайлз следил за ним со стороны, не решаясь приблизиться. Дерек его все еще пугал. Очень.

\- Мне жаль, что это случилось с твоей семьей, - тихо сказал он, и Дерек вдруг остановился и пристально посмотрел на него. - Мне правда жаль.

Мужчина так всматривался в его лицо, будто что-то мог прочесть по нему. Вернув его внимание, Стайлз продолжил:

\- Но я не хочу узнать, что где-то еще есть ребенок, который лишился своей семьи из-за этого же монстра. Не хочу, чтобы это случилось с кем-то еще. Твоих близких уже не вернуть, но ты можешь спасти чьи-то жизни, если перестанешь бездействовать.

\- С чего ты взял, что я бездействую? - вкрадчиво осведомился Дерек.

Стайлз взглянул на дом рядом с собой, потом снова посмотрел на мужчину.

\- Я тоже долго не мог отпустить маму, - произнес он медленно, - она много лет тяжело болела, а когда ее не стало, я заперся в ее комнате и практически не выходил оттуда. Ничего не хотел делать и жить тоже не хотел. Когда смотрю на тебя, вижу себя.

\- Ты слишком много болтаешь, - зло огрызнулся Дерек.

\- Ты тоже только и делаешь, что болтаешь, - парировал Стайлз.

\- Что, осмелел? Больше не боишься меня? - прищурился Дерек.

\- Не боюсь, - спокойно подтвердил Стайлз.

Дерек решил доказать ему, что он заблуждается. Он поставил канистры на землю, медленно выпрямился и пошел к парню.

Стайлз был уверен, что справится. Дерек хотел его проверить, испытать, и он не собирался поддаваться давлению и убегать, поджав хвост. Этого от него ждали?

Но в какой-то момент Дерек пересек невидимую границу личного пространства Стайлза, все еще смотря на него своими странными и пугающими глазами. Не моргая.

У Стайлза побежали мурашки по коже и засосало под ложечкой. Дерек не излучал агрессии, но он был агрессором, который методично и неумолимо приближался. Слишком близко! Еще один шаг...

Стайлз отшатнулся. Дерек остановился, бедного паренька и так трясло. Что ж, неделю спустя расстояние, на которое тот смог подпустить его к себе, сократилось с двенадцати метров до трех. Прогресс.

Теперь, когда в уязвимом положении был уже сам Стайлз, Дерек успокоился.

\- Как ты собираешься найти убийцу? - поинтересовался он. - Столько лет прошло. Непросто будет.

\- Я знаю, - Стайлз никак не мог унять зашкаливавший пульс. Дерек все-таки добился своего. Он ничего толком не сделал, просто подошел ближе, а у Стайлза вся жизнь перед глазами пронеслась. - Но я хочу попытаться. Это неправильно, что дело закрыли и все так и оставили.

\- А, комплекс необходимости восторжествования всемирной справедливости? - понимающе хмыкнул Дерек. - Сколько тебе? Шестнадцать? Семнадцать? Ничего, с возрастом это пройдет.

\- Мне восемнадцать. Будет в декабре, - Стайлз свел брови. - А тебе уже почти двадцать семь, но ты все равно не хочешь брать ответственность за свою жизнь. Нравится так жить? Кайф от этого ловишь?

\- Не лезь ко мне со своим человеческим психоанализом, борзый щенок, - Дерек пока еще контролировал себя, но Стайлз ощущал, что все это внешнее хладнокровие - напускное. Что внутри Дерека одно сплошное месиво из боли, сожалений, ненависти и бессилия. Он сгорал изнутри в смерче эмоций, а телу предстояло сгнить в этих пустых стенах. Таким он хотел сделать свой конец?

\- Я хочу помочь, - упрямо повторил Стайлз, - я могу помочь. Но ты должен мне позволить это сделать.

\- Я не нуждаюсь ни в чьей помощи. Проваливай, пока я тебя не прикончил, - вот теперь Дерек угрожал. И у Стайлза не было никаких оснований ему не верить.

Он отступил.

\- Подумай об этом. Я вернусь позже.

\- Только посмей прийти сюда еще раз! - зарычал Дерек, едва не скаля клыки.

***

Стайлз посмел.

Он ведь был Стилински, а они не сдаются.

Было страшно. Конечно, черт побери, ему было страшно, потому что он испытывал терпение Дерека Хейла, с детства славившегося взрывным темпераментом, и это все равно, что тыкать палкой в зверя, способного разорвать голыми руками. Стайлз не сомневался, что Дерек в один заход сможет без труда переломить ему хребет.

И все же что-то в Дереке не отпускало его. Что-то, чему он еще не нашел названия. Жалость? Сочувствие? Соучастие? Приязнь?..

Дерек уже ждал его. Стоял на крыльце, скрестив руки на груди, и весь его вид говорил о том, что лучше Стайлзу убираться подобру-поздорову, пока все кости целы.

Игнорируя вопли разума и борясь с инстинктом самосохранения, Стайлз пошел к нему.

\- Какое из слов «только посмей прийти сюда еще раз» тебе не понятно, Стайлз? - холодно осведомился Дерек, уничижительно глядя на него сверху вниз. - Хочешь, чтобы я наглядно пояснил, что имел в виду?

\- И тебе привет, - ответил Стайлз невозмутимо. Как Дерек умудрился сделать из его имени («Стааайлззз») практически оскорбление?!

\- Ты или идиот, или больной. Хотя нет, хуже, ты больной идиот, - вместо слов приветствия Дерек решил высказать ему все, что он о нем думал. - Мой ответ все еще "нет". Оставь меня в покое.

\- Звучит жалко, - Стайлз остановился у крыльца. Дерек напряженно следил за ним. Ни следа былого арктического хладнокровия - что изменилось с момента их последней встречи?

\- Убирайся.

\- Или что? Убьешь меня?

Стайлз даже понять ничего не успел: вот он смотрит на Дерека, моргнул, а теперь лежит на земле и любуется небом, пока солнечный свет не загородил нависающий над ним мужчина. Стайлз чувствовал его обжигающе-горячие пальцы на своем горле, и если бы Дерек захотел его убить, он бы давно это сделал. Ничто не мешало ему сжать пальцы всего лишь чуточку сильней.

Стайлз судорожно втягивал воздух носом, смотря в глаза Дерека и стараясь не шевелиться. Лицо мужчины было так близко... он видел каждый волосок в его бровях, каждую ресницу. Тот смотрел на него своим завораживающим и пугающим одновременно взглядом… Такой красивый цвет глаз. Правый – светло-зеленый, с золотистой каймой вокруг зрачка и темными прожилками, как на молодой листве. Левый – прозрачно-голубой, похожий на потрескавшийся лед. Он мог бы смотреть в эти глаза вечно…

Стайлз сам не знал, почему не кричит и не вырывается: что-то, какое-то ощущение, шестое чувство, подсказывало ему лежать тихо и проявить абсолютную покорность, даже если сердце от страха готово было вот-вот остановиться.

И это подействовало. Дерек отпустил его и, дернув под локоть, помог встать на ноги. Стайлз отряхнулся и посмотрел на стоящего рядом мужчину.

\- Ну и что это было?

Дерек, кажется, успокоился. Стайлз все еще чувствовал мнимое тепло от его пальцев на своей коже - хотелось прикоснуться к ней, но он не решался. Нужно замять инцидент и сделать вид, что ничего особенного не случилось. Подумаешь, повалили его на травку и пытались слегка придушить. Или сразу нежно глотку вырвать?

\- Ты не уйдешь, - понял Дерек всю безысходность ситуации, в которой он оказался.

\- Нет, - подтвердил Стайлз его опасения. - Ты расскажешь мне, что произошло?

У Дерека дернулась верхняя губа. Стайлз инстинктивно отступил.

\- Если я расскажу все, что знаю, есть шанс, что я тебя больше никогда не увижу? - Дерека не оставляла последняя надежда на избавление.

\- Хорошо.

\- Врешь.

\- Вру.

Дерек странно взглянул на него, потом кивнул на дом.

\- Пошли, - это не было приглашением, скорее приказом. Не зная, что ждет его внутри, Стайлз поднялся следом на крыльцо и переступил порог.

Дерек сел в свое любимое кресло у камина. Стайлз пристроился на диване, только сейчас разглядев на его обивке следы от когтей. Скотта? Или они были здесь раньше? Мужчина пристально смотрел на него, и от его взгляда Стайлзу очень хотелось провалиться сквозь пол. Почему ему так неловко?.. Дерек ведь не мог узнать, о чем думал, лежа под ним на земле? Ведь он все-таки волк, а не псионик, который мысли читать умеет, верно?

А думал Стайлз вовсе не о выдранных глотках.

\- Спрашивай, - Дереку надоело ждать, когда парень завалит его горой бессмысленных вопросов. Вроде он несильно его головой приложил, но тот молчал подозрительно долго.

\- Окей, - Стайлз собрался с мыслями. Хватит думать о губах Дерека Хейла, Стайлз, хватит. И о глазах тоже! Но эти глаза продолжали держать его под прицелом, и он места себе не находил. - Когда ты обнаружил... тела?

\- Под утро, - ответил Дерек, нахмурившись. Слово «тела» резануло по ушам. – В районе шести.

\- И почему ты не вызвал полицию?

\- Потому что... - Дерек замялся. - Мне пришлось уйти.

\- Ты не скажешь, из-за чего пришлось?.. - осторожно уточнил Стайлз. Что могло заставить Дерека, обнаружившего тела своих близких, куда-то уйти?

\- Нет, - отрезал Дерек.

\- Ладно, - Стайлз не стал настаивать. - Почему твои отпечатки были на них?

Дерек отвел взгляд. Стайлз никак не мог разобраться, что же двигало Дереком тогда и все эти годы. Он будто упускал из виду какую-то очень важную деталь, без которой невозможно было собрать воедино эту головоломку. И Дерек почему-то скрывал ее от него.

\- Это так важно? - мрачно спросил Дерек.

\- Это ведь была та улика, на которой построили обвинения против тебя... Не считая, конечно, твоего сфальсифицированного признания.

\- Я не убивал их, - повторил Дерек.

\- Я знаю, - тихо произнес Стайлз, и Дерек снова странно уставился на него, заставив Стайлза смутиться окончательно. Блин, что не так с этим парнем? Что не так с ним самим?! - Но этого недостаточно. Пока мы не найдем настоящего убийцу, это клеймо все еще будет на тебе... У тебя есть предположения, кто он? У твоей семьи были враги?

Дерек снова отвернулся. Стайлз напряженно ждал, но мужчина молчал. Разговор явно не клеился. Или Стайлз не умел вести подобные беседы, или Дерек не хотел говорить об этом. Но почему? Он боялся чего-то? Или... кого-то?

\- Как ты живешь здесь? - резко сменил тему Стайлз. - Ни света, ни отопления, ни воды.

\- Здесь все есть.

\- Есть? - поразился Стайлз и даже на всякий случай огляделся, но увидел только разруху и кучу пыли.

\- Еще вопросы? – терпение Дерека было на исходе.

Стайлз почесал щеку. Ладно, Стайлз, соберись. Раз Дерек до сих пор тебя не убил, есть шанс, что он не сделает этого, даже когда ты совсем его достанешь.

\- Твоя семья… они все были волками, как и ты?

\- Нет, - после заминки ответил Дерек.

\- Нет? – искренне удивился Стайлз. – Как так? Ты жил в человеческой семье?

\- Нет, - поморщился Дерек. Что за неуемный ребенок с безудержным воображением и языком без костей? Невыносимое создание. – В моей семье не все были оборотнями, были и люди.

\- Погоди, погоди, - Стайлз подумал, что ослышался, - ты сказал «оборотни»? Не волки?

\- Оборотни, - повторил Дерек спокойно. Стайлз смотрел на него, распахнув глаза.

\- Но… ты ведь сказал, что вы разные виды… - тут до него дошло. – Ричард не был твоим отцом?!

\- Он был моим отцом, - рыкнул Дерек. Почему слова Стайлза постоянно задевают его, попадая прямо в цель? Неужели спустя столько лет он все еще способен что-то чувствовать? – Он вырастил и воспитал меня.

\- Но он не твой биологический отец, - тихо произнес Стайлз и, видя, что Дереку неприятно говорить об этом, быстро сменил тему: - Что значит твоя татуировка? – да, в тот раз он был в состоянии заметить что-то помимо голой волчьей задницы!

Дерек набрал в легкие побольше воздуха, призывая себя успокоиться. Он ведь сам впустил Стайлза, согласился ответить на его дурацкие вопросы… Поздняк теперь метаться.

Он медленно выдохнул. Сердцебиение восстановилось. Гнев ушел.

Или вовсе не гнев?

\- Этот символ называется трискелион. Или трикветр, трискель, триглав – все они имеют общие очертания и схожий смысл, - ответил Дерек. - Три ветви, сходящихся в центре, могут обозначать, например, восход, зенит и закат. Иногда понимают рождение, жизнь и смерть. Прошлое, настоящее и будущее. Солнце, Луну, Истину.

\- Я где-то слышал это уже, - Стайлз задумался, но в голову ничего не шло. - Но почему ты выбрал именно его?

\- У волков он носит иной смысл, - произнес Дерек и, избегая дальнейших расспросов, рассказал сам: - У нас есть бог, мы зовем его Аменти, Триглавом, Триединым. У Аменти три головы: левая – Инпу, средняя – Инпут, и правая – Исдес. Инпу и Исдес считаются отцами ликантропов. Инпут – мать Ликаона, Перворожденного, отца Люциана и Люсианы. Люциан, Первородный, стал родоначальником ликанов. Его сестра, Люсиана, - родоначальницей верусов. Трискелион символизирует единое начало, Аменти. Этот знак защищает и оберегает нас. Я сделал его… когда потерял свою стаю.

\- Охуеть, - у Стайлза не осталось никаких слов, кроме этого. Короткого и емкого «охуеть». Он как-то раньше не задумывался, что люди не единственная раса на Земле. Что все эти тысячелетия с ними бок о бок жили те, кто называли себя верусами и ликанами, и они не просто существа из сказок и страшилок, а практически отдельная цивилизация, со своими законами, порядками, традициями и даже религией.

Уму непостижимо.

\- А что с твоими глазами? – Стайлз осмелел настолько, что даже смог спросить Дерека об этом. Когда тот не рычал и не пытался убить его взглядом, он выглядел не таким пугающим. Почти даже милым.

Нет, Стайлз, блин, ничуть не милым! Выкинь к черту все «милости» из своей дурной башки, ты все еще о Хейле говоришь!

Он чудовище. Чудовище – и точка. 

\- А что с ними?

\- Почему они стали разного цвета?

\- Стали? – Дерек нехорошо прищурился.

Стайлз понял, что спалился. Он виновато объяснил, что нашел старые фотки Дерека в школьном музее, но не стал говорить, с какой целью они ему понадобились.

\- У тебя там были зеленые глаза. А теперь один глаз голубой… Это как-то связано с тем, что случилось? – осторожно предположил он.

Дерек вздохнул.

\- Да, Стайлз, - устало произнес он, - все связано с тем, что случилось… А теперь тебе пора.

\- Ладно, - покорно согласился Стайлз.

Он неохотно поплелся на улицу, думая, что для первого раза неплохо. Дерек повалял его немного, зато ответил на некоторые вопросы. В их отношениях (блять, Стайлз, выкинь нахер это слово из своего лексикона!) чувствовался явный прогресс.

Уходя, Стайлз обернулся и взглянул на Дерека последний раз - на одиноко стоящего на крыльце разрушенного дома мужчину, который сторожил этот склеп и не желал двигаться дальше, позволяя болезненным воспоминаниям душить себя. Но эти воспоминания, какими бы ужасными они ни были, единственное, что осталось у него.

Единственное, что осталось от него.

***

Доктор Хиллроу совершенно не удивился, когда вновь увидел Стайлза в приемной своей ветклиники.

\- Привет, - поздоровался он с парнем, приветливо улыбаясь, как и всегда. – Снова ко мне?

\- Нет, нет, - тут же замахал руками Стайлз, поспешив заверить мужчину, что он вовсе не преследует его. Хотя Калена с его внешностью наверняка сталкерили всякие малолетние любительницы хомячков и молодые незамужние самки в период гона (спасибо, Гугл, за просвещение!). – Я Скотта жду.

\- Скотта? – удивился вет. – Скотт ушел минут как десять назад.

\- Как так? – не понял Стайлз. Они же вроде договорились, что после работы встретятся. Почему Скотт ушел, не дожидаясь его? И даже не предупредил, что планы поменялись? Вроде до полнолуния еще далеко, чтобы вести себя, как последняя тварь. – Ладно, спасибо, пойду тогда его искать.

Уже уходя, Стайлз обратил внимание на рекламную брошюру на стенде с информацией. Он подошел ближе, рассматривая фотографию на глянцевой обложке: девочку, которая держала на руках огромного белого кота. У кота были глаза разного цвета: один зеленый, другой голубой. Совсем как у…

\- Док, - обратился Стайлз к еще не ушедшему в свой кабинет Калену.

\- Что? – тот остановился и посмотрел на застывшего у стенда парня.

\- А как называется, когда глаза разного цвета?

\- Гетерохромия, - ответил Кален. – Необычно выглядит, да? Часто встречается у животных и иногда у людей.

\- А чем это вызвано?

\- Нехваткой пигмента, - охотно рассказал ему ветврач. – Животные обычно неполные альбиносы, с белой шерстью и розовой кожей. Как этот кот, например. У людей такое заболевание сопровождается рядом других, не слишком приятных заболеваний, вроде нехватки меланина, тоже пигмента, в коже.

\- Это когда розовые пятна такие? – припомнил Стайлз.

\- Точно, - подтвердил Кален.

\- А гетерохромия - это генетическое заболевание, да?

\- Она бывает и врожденной, и приобретенной. Она возникает иногда после определенных болезней, чаще всего связанных с глазами.

Стайлз задумчиво взглянул на кота на фотографии. Значит, Дерек чем-то переболел? У него проблемы с глазами? Вряд ли это простое совпадение, что один его глаз такого же цвета, как в волчьей форме. Почему, кстати, его волчьи глаза не желтые, как у Скотта? Это что-то должно значить?

\- Почему у тебя голубые глаза? – так сразу набросился Стайлз на Дерека, едва тот закончил прикреплять цепи к особенно большому и крепкому дереву.

Скотт, раздевавшийся по приказу Дерека, удивленно взглянул на них, но предпочел делать вид, что его тут нет.

Дерек окинул Стайлза полным презрения взглядом. Парню захотелось уйти под землю, но, увы, он не мог.

\- А какие должны быть? – раздраженно спросил волк. Глупые вопросы Стилински сидели у него поперек горла. И почему надоедливый парень, как всегда, не околачивался где-то в сторонке, откуда тихо и, главное, молча стрелял в него глазками, наивно полагая, что он этого не замечает?

\- У волков же желтые глаза. У Скотта они желтые. А у тебя голубые, - выдал Стайлз. – И даже сейчас у тебя один глаз голубой. Почему? Ты чем-то болен?

У Скотта отвисла челюсть. Твою мать, да что он опять пропустил?! Почему эти двое так странно ведут себя?!

Дерек пристально смотрел на Стайлза. Тот храбрился, не отводя взгляда и подавляя внутреннюю дрожь. Когда стало так душно и жарко? Выходя из дома, он порадовался, что прихватил ветровку, потому что на улице было прохладно. Если не сказать, что холодно.

\- Тебя не должен волновать цвет моих глаз, Стайлз, - процедил он. – Отойди и не мешайся.

Он последний раз проверил цепи, подозвал Скотта и приковал его к дереву. Стайлз, испытывая облегчение (он был еще жив) и разочарование (Дерек так и не ответил, а цвет глаз волка не давал ему покоя), пристроился на пенечке, сняв ветровку. Лицо все еще горело.

\- Стайлз сказал мне, что у тебя проблемы с агрессией, - произнес Дерек. Скотт невольно взглянул на друга, который моментально отвернулся и сделал вид, что птичек рассматривает на деревьях. А теперь, внимание, вопрос: когда Стайлз успел рассказать Дереку об этом?! Они встречались? Зачем?

\- Есть немного, - признался Скотт, переведя взгляд обратно на Дерека. – Когда я злюсь и когда чувствую боль.

\- Это нормально, - кивнул Дерек. – В твоем возрасте вообще характерна проблема самоконтроля. Тогда мы поработаем над этим. Злить тебя я не буду, но больно сделаю. И не раз.

Он взял прислоненную к соседнему дереву металлическую пику.

\- Ты же не собираешься…- вмешался было Стайлз, но опоздал. Дерек замахнулся и вогнал пику в ногу не ожидавшего подвоха Скотта, после чего так же быстро ее выдернул.

Скотт закричал, схватившись за рану, которая стремительно затягивалась, но менее болезненно от этого не стало.

\- Твою мать, Дерек! – он хотел дернуться, но вспомнил, что его приковали.

\- Ты злишься. Надо же. Удалось убить двух зайцев одним выстрелом, - хмыкнул Дерек и ударил Скотта снова, уже в живот.

\- Точно маньяк, - пробормотал Стайлз себе под нос. Он все еще был обижен на Скотта за то, что тот вчера бросил его, умчавшись к своей Эллисон, у которой внезапно свалили родители, поэтому не собирался его теперь спасать. Пусть сам разбирается с Дереком, а он музыку послушает и помедитирует.

К концу тренировки Скотт был никакой. Дерек флегматично вытирал кровь с орудия пытки, не спеша снимать цепи с парня. Надо отдать Скотту должное: он перекинулся, когда его волк решил, что или он будет защищаться, или его убьют, но смог схлынуть обратно. Дерек его даже похвалил, после чего загнал пику в бедро и провернул, заставив Скотта взвыть.

Больше он не перекидывался. А под конец даже перестал сверкать на своего мучителя горящими глазами и скалить клыки. Терпел молча, стеная сквозь стиснутые зубы, но контролировал себя.

\- Ты быстро учишься, - не без довольства произнес Дерек, расстегивая кандалы. – Это хорошо. Но недостаточно хорошо, чтобы выжить. Одна малейшая ошибка может стоить тебе жизни.

\- Ты так говоришь, будто мне что-то угрожает, - хмуро произнес Скотт, вытираясь от крови. Он ужасно устал, у него ныла каждая клеточка истерзанного пикой тела. Но вместе с тем он ощущал прилив душевных сил – ведь с испытанием он справился. Значит, справится и с остальным.

\- Конечно, угрожает, - произнес Дерек с мрачным предвкушением, и Стайлз поспешно выдернул наушники, чтобы услышать, что тот скажет. - Ты ведь встречаешься с дочкой охотников на оборотней.

\- ЧТО?! – одновременно вскричали Скотт и Стайлз.

***

\- Ардженты – охотники на оборотней? – переспросил Стайлз.

\- Да, - в который раз повторил Дерек, раздраженно глядя на этого тугодума. То прямо-таки блещет интеллектом, то ведет себя, как безмозглый табурет. – Ардженты – французская ветвь одного из древнейших родов охотников, Венаторов, которые во времена Святой Инквизиции изловили и убили больше верусов и ликанов, чем кто бы то ни было.

\- Но что они делают здесь? В Бейкон-Хиллзе?

\- Живут? – наивно предположил Дерек, прямо-таки прожигая взглядом дыры в тормозящем Стайлзе.

\- Получается, ты знаешь о них, а они? Они знают о тебе? – Стайлз был слишком шокирован, чтобы реагировать на издевки волка.

\- Знают, - спокойно подтвердил Дерек.

\- И они не пытаются тебя поймать и убить? – не поверил Стайлз.

\- Меня нет. А вот твоего друга – вполне может быть. Скажу даже, что они точно не будут в восторге, когда узнают, что какой-то новообращенный и плохо контролирующий себя ликан лезет под юбку их единственной, драгоценной дочери.

\- О боже, - пролепетал Стайлз, осознав весь ужас ситуации. – Это нужно предотвратить! Нужно сказать Скотту, чтобы он перестал встречаться с Эллисон! Чтобы вообще держался от нее как можно дальше!

\- Он этого не сделает, - спустил его с небес на землю Дерек.

\- Почему? – завис Стайлз.

\- Потому что любит ее, - Дерек усмехнулся. – Волки, и даже оборотни, никогда не расстаются со своими привязанностями.

\- Но… но… - Стайлз старался не ударяться в панику. Ничего ведь плохого еще не случилось, верно? Скотт жив, учится быть хорошим ликаном, Дерек великодушно играет роль его наставника, даже наблюдается какой-то прогресс. И родители Эллисон все еще ни о чем не знают. И надо сделать так, чтобы не узнали никогда. – Что тогда делать?

\- Ничего, - равнодушно пожал плечами Дерек.

\- Я не могу ничего не делать! Скотт мой друг! Я должен что-то сделать, чтобы спасти его! – горячился Стайлз. – Объясни мне, какие у тебя, у вас, отношения с охотниками, в частности, Арджентами, - потребовал он.

Дерек сдался, отчаянно надеясь, что парень тогда свалит, наконец-то:

\- Мы не убиваем людей, они не убивают нас. Они живут на нашей территории с нашего разрешения и следят, чтобы тем, кто не знает о нас, ничего не угрожало. По сути, пока все мирно, мы делаем вид, что нас друг для друга не существует. Я называю это политикой индифферентного игнорирования.

Стайлз несчастно смотрел на Дерека. Они снова сидели в гостиной в доме Хейлов и дышали шестилетней пылью. Ясно, конечно, почему Дерек не делал тут уборку, дом ведь должен выглядеть заброшенным, чтобы никто не догадался, что это не так. Не ясно, как Дерек тут выживал. Может, стоило сменить место их встреч?

Участившихся за последнее время встреч. Стайлз даже у себя дома стал бывать реже, чем в гостях у Хейла.

\- А Эллисон? Она знает, кто она?

\- Еще нет, - покачал головой Дерек. – Ее не посвящали и не представляли мне. Так что пока она просто семнадцатилетняя девушка. Но когда ей исполнится восемнадцать, а это не за горами, ее сделают частью клана. И тогда Скотту придется тяжко.

Стайлз грыз ногти. Он честно пытался думать и думать быстрее, но безрезультатно. С любой точки зрения ситуация выглядела безвыходной. Как смогут быть вместе юная охотница и юный ликан?!

\- Ты только не сердись, чувак, - попросил он заранее, - я не хочу оскорбить тебя и твои светлые чувства, но все-таки. Ликантропия лечится? Скотт может снова стать человеком? Я чисто гипотетически спрашиваю! Я помню, что это ценный дар и от него отказываются только идиоты. Но если ему придется, чтобы быть с Эллисон? Это вообще возможно?

Дерек не стал рычать на него, как в прошлый раз, но он молчал, и Стайлз не знал, ответит он или нет.

Дерек все-таки ответил:

\- Я слышал, что это возможно. Но я не ликан, я не могу сказать точно, никогда не интересовался этим вопросом.

\- Но кто-то ведь может знать? – с надеждой спросил Стайлз.

\- Шаманы могут знать.

\- Шаманы? – ухватился Стайлз. – Кто это? Ты знаешь, где их найти? Ты знаком с ними?

Дерек поморщился. Пулеметная очередь. Хуже аконитовой дроби, ей богу. Даже от нее так не трещала голова.

\- Я спрошу об этом у человека, который о них знает, - неохотно пообещал он.

\- Спасибо тебе огромное! – на радостях Стайлз даже подскочил. Он бы и на шею Дереку бросился, но тот моментально остудил его порыв одним своим тяжелым взглядом. Стайлз покраснел, засмущался, схватил свой рюкзак и, бросив «Пока!», удрал, пока его не догнали и не…

И не что?

Действительно, что?

***

\- И что сказал Дерек? – спросил Скотт. Они разговаривали со Стайлзом по скайпу, засев поздно вечером каждый в своей комнате. Их родители оба были на ночных дежурствах, так что можно было разговаривать без наушников и не бояться, что их могут случайно подслушать.

\- Что можно излечиться, но это очень сложно. И в Бейкон-Хиллзе вовсе невозможно. Тебе придется уехать в Канаду и искать там племя каких-то шаманов, - судя по тону Стайлза проще было слетать на Луну.

Скотт мрачно хмурился.

\- Ясно, - произнес он. – Вряд ли я придумаю достойную причину заставить маму сорваться с места и поехать к каким-то шаманам. Значит, этот вариант отпадает.

\- Ну… вообще-то, есть еще один, - Стайлз не хотел говорить. Да, он умышленно собирался скрыть от Скотта часть информации, потому что боялся, что друг воспримет ее всерьез, а это было чревато последствиями. Не самыми приятными.

\- Какой? – жадно потребовал договорить Скотт.

\- Дерек сказал, что среди ликанов бытует легенда, согласно которой раз в какое-то количество лет, в ночь Алой Луны расцветает папоротник. Его цветы обладают уникальными целебными свойствами и способны излечить любые болезни, даже смертельные. Настой из этих цветов может снять с тебя проклятье.

\- Так это же здорово! – обрадовался Скотт. – Но почему ты так странно говоришь? Разве это не выход из ситуации?

\- Скотт, - Стайлз вздохнул. Придется это озвучить. Интересно, врачам, сообщающим о смерти пациента, так же тяжело? – Папоротники не цветут.

\- Что?..

\- Папоротники не цветут, - повторил Стайлз. – Эта легенда про цветущие папоротники ходит даже среди людей черт знает сколько веков, но никто за это время ни разу не видел цветущий папоротник. Биологи давно доказали, что это просто невозможно.

\- Но… может, все дело в Алой Луне?

\- Ты слышал когда-нибудь, чтобы Луна становилась алой? – Стайлз сочувственно смотрел на Скотта. – Луна – это просто спутник, который отражает солнечный свет.

\- Слушай, мы на позатой неделе еще не знали о существовании оборотней. И волков. А они существуют. Может быть, Алую Луну можем видеть только мы? Я имею в виду, оборотни? И папоротник в самом деле цветет в эту ночь?

\- Возможно, Скотт, - как-то грустно согласился Стайлз. – Все возможно.

И влюбиться в Дерека Хейла тоже возможно.

А почему бы и нет?

Стайлз никогда не считал себя ограниченным человеком, он всегда допускал возможность невозможного. Поэтому, наверное, из-за его богатого воображения и гибкой психики факт существования сверхъестественных существ, вроде верусов и ликанов (одним из которых по воле случая стал его лучший друг), вызывал не ожидаемый ужас, а лишь сладкий трепет. Происходящие перемены пробуждали интерес, а легкий привкус страха лишь придавал пикантности основному блюду.

Но все стало иначе, когда один из этих существ прочно поселился в его голове, постепенно найдя дорогу к сердцу.

Стайлз всегда казался самому себе самым обычным, среднестатистическим подростком, без особых дарований и талантов, который прилично учится, безнадежно влюблен в самую популярную девчонку, играет в школьной команде. Недоволен своей внешностью и страдает обострением юношеского максимализма.

Ему ни разу в голову не приходило, что он гей. Бисексуал, точнее. Ему нравились девчонки, нравились их стройные ножки и выпуклые титьки, и в этом он не был одинок. Но ему никогда не нравились парни. Вообще ни разу. Он завидовал некоторым мужским телам, телу Уиттмора, например, который ночевал в своем домашнем спортзале, он бы даже не отказался от тела Скотта. Но чтобы ему конкретно нравился сам парень? Фу! Нет! Увольте!

Сама мысль о том, что он может ходить за ручку с другим парнем и обжиматься с ним по углам, была настолько омерзительна, что хотелось пойти поблевать. Он нормально относился к сексуальным меньшинствам, ничего не имел против лесбиянок и геев. Он даже был очень «за» целующихся сексапильных девочек. Но не мальчиков. Нет. Никаких целующихся мальчиков там, где он может это увидеть. И пока он не был объектом вожделения лица одного с ним пола, ему было совершенно плевать, кто там с кем встречается и что они делают друг с другом. Вот честно. Абсолютно фиолетово.

Но Дерек стал исключением из всех правил. Наверное, все дело в его волчьих феромонах или какой-то особой темной магии, которая околдовала Стайлза, сделав его рабом своих запретных, низменных желаний. Это не его вина. Во всем виноват проклятый Хейл.

Эти его мышцы, вены, брови, глаза, губы, голос. Они не давали Стайлзу спать по ночам. Он заставлял себя вспоминать, как Дерек на его глазах обратился в смертоносную, огромную тварь, но это не помогало. Он был болен. Болен Дереком Хейлом. И от его болезни не существовало лекарства.

Стайлз чуть ли не каждый день таскался в лес, чтобы провести время с Дереком, с прикрытием в виде Скотта или нагло один. Сначала Дерек пытался гнать его взашей, но потом понял всю тщетность, решил поберечь свои душевные силы и нервные клетки (а у волков они регенерируют? Надо будет завтра об этом спросить!) и забил. Стайлз не мог с уверенностью утверждать, догадывался ли волк, из каких побуждений парень донимает его под предлогом помощи Скотту и внезапной заинтересованности в устройстве волчьего мира.

Но одно он знал наверняка. Дерек никогда не ответит ему взаимностью.

Потому что он Стайлз Стилински. А это звучит как приговор.


	5. Первый раз

\- Это плохая идея, Скотт, очень плохая идея! – психовал Стайлз. – Сегодня, мать его, полнолуние! Твое второе, блять, полнолуние! Ты помнишь, что было в прошлый раз?! Если бы не Дерек, ты бы убил меня! А теперь хочешь убить полшколы, включая учеников и их родителей?!

\- Стайлз, я никого не собираюсь убивать, - огрызался Скотт. – Все под контролем, окей? Матч закончится в восемь. С восьми до полуночи еще четыре часа. Все будет нормально.

\- Ты слышал, что тебе Дерек днем сказал?! – не унимался Стайлз, наступая Скотту на пятки, пока они шли к раздевалке по заставленной машинами парковке. – Ты не готов! Не готов, Скотт!

\- Мне плевать, что говорит Дерек. Он не я, - Скотт упрямо шел вперед, не желая слушать друга. – Я чувствую, что справлюсь. Я хочу играть, ясно, Стайлз? Это мой первый матч. И я на первой линии. Я капитан, в конце концов. Я не могу подвести команду, просто слившись без всякой причины.

\- Ты, блять, пока еще сокапитан! Уиттмор капитан! И они отлично справлялись и без тебя! В том году – и во все предшествующие годы!

Скотт резко остановился и яростно взглянул на него. На миг его карие глаза блеснули желтым светом.

\- Стайлз, ты мой лучший друг. Я не хочу с тобой ссориться, - с нажимом произнес он. – Я понимаю, что ты беспокоишься обо мне, но, правда, не стоит. Я уже взрослый. Я могу принимать решения. За себя. Если так боишься, просто не ходи. Какая разница, ты ведь все равно сидишь на скамейке запасных.

И Скотт ушел.

Стайлз смотрел ему в спину с какими-то смешанными чувствами. Жгучей обидой (хотя он задел Скотта первым, не специально, но это уже неважно) и усиливавшейся тревогой (как предчувствие грозы, когда небо еще чистое и ясное, но ветер слишком сильный и холодный). Стайлз боялся грома и молний.

И боялся не зря.

Поначалу все шло гладко. Трибуны заполнились болельщиками с обеих школ, чьи команды по лакроссу сегодня играли друг против друга. Без всякой суеты игроки вышли на поле из раздевалок, окружили своих тренеров, дававших им последние инструкции. Арбитр и его помощник настраивали электронное табло, заканчивая последние проверки и приготовления.

Все готовы были начать.

Стайлз следил за Скоттом. И не он один. Уиттмор с него глаз не спускал. Он все ждал прокола. Тогда у него появятся доказательства, и он сможет избавиться от МакКолла, о чем мечтал с самого начала учебного года.

Эллисон тоже смотрела на Скотта. Она ничего не понимала в лакроссе, как и Лидия, но их парни играли и они не могли не прийти поддержать их.

\- Соперники выглядят внушительно, - заметила Эллисон осторожно.

\- В прошлом году мы им проиграли, - с явным неудовольствием вспомнила об этом Лидия. – Пришлось лишить Джексона доступа к телу на целый месяц. Зато после этого он ни одного матча не сдал.

Эллисон уставилась на подругу. Лидия невозмутимо подпиливала ногти. Света прожекторов, направленных на поле, ей было достаточно, чтобы суметь сделать идеальный маникюр. Незачем тратить впустую свое драгоценное время.

\- Лидия, можно задать тебе нескромный вопрос? – осторожно спросила она.

\- Ну давай, - разрешила ей рыжая секс-бомба, взглянув на поле, когда трибуны заревели. Похоже, игра началась. Игроки куда-то забегали, болельщики заорали, тренеры хаотично заметались. Лидия вздохнула, не разделяя всеобщего ажиотажа. По ее мнению, они вели себя просто смешно и абсурдно.

\- Когда вы с Джексоном… ну… в первый раз? – смущаясь, спросила Эллисон.

Лидия взглянула на нее почти сочувствующе.

\- Нам было пятнадцать. Значит, уже как года два назад. А что? Вы с МакКоллом все еще не переспали?

Эллисон уставилась на нее так, будто видела впервые и вообще не понимала, кто сидит рядом с ней. Лидия, в свою очередь, гадала, почему на нее так странно смотрят. Она разве сказала что-то не то?

\- Нет, - выдохнула Эллисон. – Еще нет. Я… не знаю.

\- А что тут знать? – Лидия вернулась к своим прелестным ноготкам. Просто шедевр искусства! Осталось только лаком покрыть, чтобы закрепить результат. – Парни без этого не могут. Вы со Скоттом уже давно… Кстати, как давно вы встречаетесь?

\- В январе будет год, - пробормотала Эллисон.

\- Ну вот. Уже полгода ты мучаешь своего парня, который может не дождаться светлого момента и сбежать к какой-нибудь вертихвостке… Например, к Миранде.

Эллисон взглянула на Миранду, сидевшую в первых рядах с растяжкой, на которой, конечно же, было написано «Джексон – ты лучший!». Растяжка колыхалась прямо над огромными буферами, на которых расходилась по швам коротенькая кофточка с глубоким декольте, и в нем пикантно виднелось розовое кружево нижнего белья.

\- Ты не боишься? – поразилась Эллисон. – Что Джексон тебе изменит?

\- Он не изменит мне, - с полной уверенностью произнесла Лидия, - даже если вокруг него будут голыми бегать десять Миранд. Поверь мне, все эти расфуфыренные девицы в постели либо бревна, либо бешеные алкоголички. Чтобы ты понимала, это те, которые орут благим матом и требуют догнать. Не знаю, честно говоря, какой из этих двух вариантов хуже.

Эллисон с беспокойством взглянула на Скотта. Представила, как вокруг ее парня будут водить хороводы голые девицы…

\- Это больно? – спросила она.

\- Не настолько, как любят пугать всяких наивных девочек, чтобы те до свадьбы ни-ни, - невозмутимо ответила Лидия. – Я вообще ничего не почувствовала… В том смысле, что почувствовала огромное количество всего огромного, и мне было уже не до этого.

Эллисон прикусила нижнюю губу. Она все еще была не уверена, но, чтобы решиться, загадала про себя, что если Скотт и его команда победят, то парня будет сегодня вечером ждать сюрприз. Если проиграют… Тогда она придумает что-нибудь еще.

А Скотт как никогда радовался, что слышит теперь лучше, чем раньше. И в нем внезапно (и необъяснимо) проснулась воля к победе.

И вот тогда-то все и стало плохо.

Скотт разошелся не на шутку. Стайлз зажмуривался каждый раз, когда МакКолл сталкивался с соперниками, отлетавшими от него, как кегли после удара шаром для боулинга. Он пробивал гол за голом, несмотря на все старания защиты и почти отчаявшегося вратаря.

А потом Уиттмор дал парням команду блокировать Скотта. Он хотел победить, но не так сильно, как хотел, чтобы не победил Скотт.

\- О нет, о нет… - Стайлз вскочил со своего места, закрыв обзор сидящим позади, и те заорали на него, чтобы свалил и не отсвечивал, но парень их даже не услышал. Он смотрел на Скотта, видя, как в ярости сжимаются его руки на клюшке, и мог поклясться, что разглядел отблеск желтых волчьих глаз за забралом шлема.

Огромная, белая, полная Луна близилась к зениту. А игра шла к своему логическому завершению.

Противостояние Скотта и Джексона – тоже.

Они сцепились друг с другом после звонка перед последней четвертью. Покидали клюшки, сняли шлемы и сошлись в рукопашной. Парни из команды пытались растащить их, Финсток помчался на подмогу, Эллисон и Лидия кричали что-то, но в общем гуле их голоса терялись.

Стайлз молился всем известным ему богам. И боги его услышали.

Скотт навалился на Уиттмора сверху, душа его предплечьем, а Джексон не мог пошевелиться, оцепенев от ужаса, потому что с лица парня на него смотрели горящие желтым волчьи глаза.

\- МакКолл! Хватит! Прекрати! – орал Финсток, пытаясь оттащить Скотта, но бестолку. Тот внезапно оказался таким сильным, что его невозможно было сдвинуть ни на миллиметр.

Джексон хрипел и синел. Скотт не давал ему вдохнуть уже больше минуты.

Кто-то, растолкав парней и оттолкнув тренера, схватил Скотта за шиворот и дернул вверх так, что тот отлетел, покатившись по траве. Джексон громко и жадно вздохнул и, перевернувшись на бок, закашлялся, хватаясь за горло. Воздух рвал легкие, в голове гудело, но вместе с болью он испытывал невероятное облегчение. Он, наконец, мог дышать.

Все тут же бросились к нему, чтобы узнать, в порядке ли он, и помочь встать. Скотт, у которого от удара об землю весь дух выбило, с трудом привстал и взглянул на угрожающе возвышающегося над ним Дерека. Мужчина стоял, широко расставив ноги и убрав руки в карманы кожанки, и смотрел на него так, что Скотту сразу захотелось провалиться сквозь землю, от которой он отплевывался.

Дерек даже не сказал ничего, но по его взгляду было ясно, что одной только нотационно-воспитательной беседой Скотт точно не отделается, особенно за то, что ослушался его приказа. А он вполне четко запретил ему выходить на поле. Потому что прекрасно знал, чем все закончится. Счастье Скотта, что здравомыслящий Дерек не стал уповать на то, что МакКолл уже взрослый и ответственный ликан, и решил все-таки прийти на матч. Он скрыл от оборотня свое присутствие, чтобы понаблюдать за ним в действии. И поглядите, как в итоге живописно он валялся с разбитой мордой на траве под его ногами.

Дерек развернулся и собрался уходить. В суматохе о нем все позабыли, пока оказывали Уиттмору первую медицинскую помощь. Но Финсток вдруг схватил его за рукав кожанки, заставив обернуться, и потрясенно уставился на него.

\- Хейл?.. Дерек?

Дерек не мог не узнать сына своего бывшего тренера, даже припомнил его имя - Бобби. Финсток-младший стал-таки копией своего отца по прошествии девяти лет. Финсток тоже не мог не узнать лучшего за все годы игрока своего отца, до которого даже МакКоллу было далеко. Дерек Хейл был недостижим.

\- Что ты… - Финсток не успел договорить. Дерек просто забрал руку и быстро, но не переходя на бег, поспешил к темному парку.

\- О мать моя женщина… - Финсток выглядел так, будто воочию увидел призрака.

\- Дерек Хейл? – просипел Уиттмор, услышав заветное имя.

И это было началом конца.

***

В детстве Стайлз очень боялся темноты. До какого-то сознательного возраста он спал с включенным ночником. Перед тем как пойти к себе, мама или папа обязательно открывали все шкафы, чтобы показать Стайлзу, что там никто не прячется. Под их надежным присмотром он сам заглядывал под кровать, чтобы убедиться, что там тоже пусто.

И все равно боялся. Каких-то чудовищ и монстров, которые таились во мраке. Выжидали подходящего момента, чтобы напасть на него и сожрать.

Даже став старше, Стайлз все равно часто просыпался по ночам от посторонних звуков, включал свет, настороженно всматривался и вслушивался сквозь бешеный стук сердца в ушах. С трудом заставлял себя погасить ночник и долго не мог снова уснуть, продолжая быть начеку.

Поэтому он никогда не смотрел фильмы ужасов на ночь и не читал ужастики.

И, конечно же, с его обостренным чувством опасности он не мог не почувствовать чужого присутствия.

Стайлз открыл глаза, и сон как рукой сняло. Он был бодр, как никогда. Лежал, тупо глядя прямо перед собой в стенку, и не мог заставить себя повернуться и посмотреть.

Потому что он знал, что увидит. Что-то. Кого-то.

Сердце заходилось, по лбу стекал пот. Стискивая челюсти, чтобы зубы не стучали друг о друга, и сжимая в дрожащих, похолодевших пальцах одеяло, Стайлз ждал. Ждал чего-то ужасного и непоправимого.

Щелкала стрелка наручных часов. Шел пятый час ночи. Отец все еще был на рейде, а его сын остался дома один… Хотя теперь он был не совсем один.

Кто-то был за его спиной. Стайлз не сумел расслышать никакого дыхания или шелеста, но он знал, что _он_ там. Он чувствовал на себе _его_ взгляд почти кожей. И липкий, леденящий ужас заставлял его цепенеть.

\- Хватит. Я знаю, что ты не спишь, - раздался до боли знакомый голос.

Стайлз подскочил на кровати, круто обернулся, едва с нее не грохнувшись, и бешено уставился на невозмутимо восседавшего в его кресле Дерека.

Проклятого, мать его, чтоб он сдох, Дерека Хейла!

\- БЛЯТЬ! Хейл! – он включил свет. Его трясло, буквально колотило, адреналин в крови просто зашкаливал. – Какого черта ты здесь делаешь?!

\- А ты как думаешь? – ехидно спросил Дерек, ничуть не раскаиваясь из-за того, что у Стайлза по его вине едва инфаркт не случился. Не его проблемы, что тот забыл закрыть окно, да еще дрых так, что даже не услышал, как он не так уж тихо пробирался в его комнату... часов так семь назад.

\- Я думаю, что ты, блять, вконец озверел!

Стайлз был до безобразия милым, когда кричал и пыхтел, одетый в свою голубую пижамку с уточками. Наверное, он хотел казаться грозным, но Дерека отчего-то тянуло улыбаться.

Сохраняя свой фирменный покер-фейс, Дерек спокойно произнес:

\- Раз уж из-за тебя и твоего друга я теперь не могу вернуться домой, потому что там куча копов с вонючими собаками, которые рыскают всюду, подгоняемые Уиттморовыми борцами за правосудие, я решил, что эта комната меня вполне устроит в качестве временного жилища. Так и быть, ты тоже можешь здесь остаться.

Стайлз открывал и закрывал рот, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. Неслыханная дерзость Хейла лишила его дара речи. Буквально.

\- Я?! При чем тут Я?! Это все из-за Скотта! Вот и иди к нему ночевать! – разбушевался по новой Стайлз. – Его комната тоже очень даже ничего, даже больше моей! К тому же он теперь оборотень, уверен, вам будет весело вместе коротать ночи, подвывая на луну!

Дерек подождал, когда Стайлз закончит, и едко спросил:

\- То есть, это Скотт рассказал твоему отцу, шерифу, что я продолжаю жить в лесном коттедже?

Стайлз смутился.

\- Он мой отец. Я не могу ему врать… постоянно, - пробормотал он, сгорая от стыда.

Дерек добил его, многозначительно подняв свою бровь. Как контрольный в голову. Стайлз был повержен окончательно и бесповоротно.

\- Ладно, - буркнул он. – Можешь переночевать тут. Но тебе придется уйти. Потому что, как ты верно заметил, мой отец шериф, это его дом, и я не собираюсь покрывать тебя, беглого, твою мать, преступника! Я не хочу, чтобы мой отец засадил меня в тюрьму, как соучастника! И врать ему я тоже не хочу!

\- Я припоминаю, - изобразил задумчивость Дерек, нещадно издеваясь над парнем, - что кто-то хотел помочь мне найти преступника, того, который убил всю мою семью. И мы вроде как пришли к согласию, что убийца не я… Не говоря уже о том, что я спас от тюрьмы твоего друга, за которого ты так печешься. Ах да, кажется, я спас его уже дважды, считая тот раз, когда он обращался в моем доме и хотел меня прикончить. Если так подумать, ты теперь со мной до конца жизни не расплатишься, Стайлз, - сладко пропел он его имя, бессовестно ухмыляясь.

Стайлз был в полном отчаянии.

\- Ты не можешь. Не можешь так со мной поступить.

\- Еще как могу, - заверил его Дерек.

\- Нет, ты не понимаешь, - скулил парень. – Ты не можешь остаться со мной жить в моей комнате. Ночевать со мной в моей комнате. Ты вообще со мной не можешь. Нет, Дерек, ради бога, Аменти, кого угодно. Это уже слишком.

Дерек сузил глаза. Как-то совсем нехорошо. Стайлз шумно сглотнул.

\- Ч-что ты так смотришь на меня? – пролепетал он.

Мужчина медленно поднялся. И так же медленно приблизился к нему. Стайлз обмер, чувствуя себя несчастной, маленькой, беззащитной мышкой, которую гипнотизировал огромный, голодный, страшный удав.

Дерек наклонился, упираясь руками о кровать. Стайлз испугано отшатнулся от него, со всей силы ударившись затылком о стену, и даже охнуть не успел от боли, как его уже схватили за лодыжки и дернули, укладывая на лопатки. Дерек теперь был сверху и разглядывал его.

\- Дерек, НЕТ! - Стайлз тут же уперся руками в плечи мужчины, отталкивая его, во всяком случае, пытаясь, и услышал предупреждающее утробное рычание.

Стайлз моментально отдернул руки и положил их рядом с головой, мол, спокойно, чувак, все-все, я больше не трогаю тебя, не надо злиться.

\- Ладно, хорошо, окей! - выпалил он, нереально нервничая. Попробуй тут оставаться спокойным, когда огроменный волчара угрожающе нависает над тобой и смотрит так пристально, что...

\- Ч-что ты творишь?! - голос не затыкающегося Стайлза внезапно изменил ему, став слишком высоким для того, у кого все под контролем. И все из-за того, что Дерек склонился к его шее, внимательно обнюхивая. Замерев в тихом ужасе, парень широко распахнутыми глазами заворожено смотрел, как раздуваются хищные ноздри волка, шумно втягивавшего воздух.

«Это ведь хорошо, да? - судорожно соображал Стайлз, но мысли путались, он снова не мог сосредоточиться. - В смысле, собаки, нет, волки, верно, обнюхивают друг друга, знакомясь, это такой дружелюбный жест, типа «хэй, приятель, как дела»? Он нюхает не потому, что решает, какая часть моего тела самая вкусная, чтобы на десерт ее оставить? Нет, мне рано умирать, но, погодите, этот блохастый ведь не собирается мне под хвост лезть?!».

\- Дерек, - пролепетал он в надежде воззвать к разуму волка. Черт возьми, тот сейчас немного перебарщивал! У Стайлза скоро надпочечники откажут столько адреналина в кровь вкачивать. - Дерек, что ты делаешь?..

Волк ему не ответил. Он наклонил голову, спускаясь ниже, и, ухватив подол ночной рубашки парня, задрал ее наверх.

От парализующего ужаса Стайлз не мог даже заорать - беззвучный крик застрял где-то в горле, не давая глотнуть так необходимого ему сейчас воздуха.

Дерек тем временем сосредоточенно дышал им, ведя носом вдоль кожи - Стайлз чувствовал его горячее дыхание, из-за которого раз за разом он покрывался мурашками с головы до пят и у него вставали дыбом прозрачные волоски на руках и шее. Вот черт, вот черт, черт, черт! Не паникуй, Стайлз, ради бога, только не паникуй! Он не собирается тебя сожрать.

Верно, он собирается сделать что-то похуже. О боже!

Дерек спускался все ниже, и ниже, и ниже, пока не остановился прямо над пупком. Стайлза уже била крупная дрожь, он судорожно втягивал живот, желая избежать любого контакта, но чертов психопат Хейл вдруг решил попробовать его на вкус, лизнув крупную родинку на выступавшей подвздошной косточке.

Член Стайлза призывно дернулся.

«Нет, нет, приятель, только не сейчас!», - взмолился он отчаянно, но было уже поздно. Дерек почуял новый, привлекший его запах и сразу отыскал его источник. Стайлз и пискнуть не успел, как одним рывком с него разом стянули штаны с трусами.

\- Хейл! - вскричал он в полном ужасе, протянув было руки, чтобы схватить оборзевшего волка, но Дерек вскинул голову и грозно зарычал на него, показав зубы. И выступающие клыки. Стайлз не смог пошевелиться. - Хейл, только попробуй, и я убью тебя, клянусь, я убью тебя нахер! Ааах!

Лицо Дерека ткнулось в его пах, и горячий и влажный язык скользнул по стволу члена, оттягивая кожицу с сочащейся головки.

Стайлз изо всех сил вцепился в простыни, до боли закусив губу, но это не помогло, потому что проклятый Хейл с его божественным волчьим языком вытворял что-то невообразимое. Когда он втянул в свой рот по очереди каждое яичко, стремление к сопротивлению покинуло Стайлза окончательно и навсегда.

\- Нет, нет, Дерек, пожалуйста, не надо... Ох, Дерек!.. Да!.. Да, да, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не останавливайся!

Огромная, смертоносная тварь, коварно прикидывающаяся человеком, сейчас возилась у него между ног, и почему-то заводило это еще больше, чем сам факт того, что местный альфа-самец отсасывает ему прямо в его кровати.

Кусая запястье, чтобы сдерживать стоны, Стайлз закрыл глаза, целиком и полностью отдаваясь во власть своих ощущений. Он непроизвольно дергал бедрами, желая большего, и Дерек не возражал, вбирая его глубже и увеличивая давление губ и постоянно движущегося языка.

Обожемой, где этот маньяк научился такому?! Или это входит в набор базовых волчьих навыков, умение работать языком и так жадно и профессионально вылизывать чужие гениталии?!

Додумать Стайлз уже не смог - он и так изо всех сил сдерживался, но удовольствие накатывало с каждым разом все сильнее. Он с дуру вцепился в короткий ежик волос Хейла, но тот был так увлечен и так заворожен всеми теми запахами, которые источало соблазнительное, молодое тело под ним, что даже не зарычал, разрешая не слушающимся, неловким пальцам парня давить, соскальзывая, на затылок.

Он вобрал его до самого основания, и Стайлз сквозь стиснутые зубы протяжно застонал, резко выгибаясь на кровати едва не до хруста в позвоночнике - волна оглушительного оргазма накрыла его с головой, и весь мир уплыл куда-то, и единственной оставшейся связью с ним была пульсация в головке члена, которую Дерек продолжал сосать, выдаивая до последней капли.

Стайлз рухнул на мокрые, смятые простыни, задыхаясь. Он все еще не верил, что это случилось. То самое, о чем он даже в самых смелых фантазиях не смел мечтать. Конечно, он представлял обычно определенную девушку с золотисто-рыжими волосами и пухлыми губами, но, блин, на адреналине это оказалось еще круче!

Дерек отстранился, обмякший член парня выскользнул из его рта, безвольно шлепнувшись на бедро. Мужчина внимательно рассматривал раскрасневшееся лицо подростка. Стайлз прокусил нижнюю губу до крови, когда пытался сдержаться. Волк снова подобрался к нему, навис сверху, упираясь руками о кровать, и очень медленно наклонился.

Разомлевший Стайлз, все еще пребывая за гранью реальности из-за нереальности происходящего, смотрел на него мутным взглядом из-под опущенных, трепещущих ресниц. Он закрыл глаза и почувствовал, как язык Дерека касается его пульсирующей и ноющей губы. Это не было поцелуем, конечно, но все равно приятно, что даже в такой мелочи Дерек позаботился о нем, залечив кровоточащие ранки.

\- Ты чертов псих, Хейл, - прошептал он ему в губы. Прозвучало почти как восторженный комплимент.

\- Ты когда-нибудь уже заткнешься наконец, Стайлз? - задал риторический вопрос Дерек в своей обычной пофигистично-саркастичной манере.

\- А ты заткни, - нагло ответил он и увидел, как волк уже знакомо недобро так прищурился. У Стайлза от страха засосало под ложечкой - он только что дернул волка за хвост! Опять! Вот черт!

Через секунду Дерек уже целовал его, властно накрыв горячими губами его губы, и мир вокруг Стайлза совершил очередной опасный кульбит, вставая с ног на голову. В голове пульсировала одна-единственная мысль. Дерек поцеловал его. Поцеловал. Дерек...

Стайлз застонал, когда пальцы волка жестко сжали его щеки, заставляя разжать челюсти, и этот восхитительный язык, гибкий, длинный и сильный, оказался у него во рту. И даже мускусный привкус собственной спермы не сделал поцелуй менее прекрасным - напротив, было в этом что-то по-настоящему грязное, животное, что заводило его еще больше.

Стайлз хотел продолжения. Дерек нет.

\- Дерек, - захныкал он, когда, раздразнив его, этот козел отстранился и уставился на него своими невозможными глазами.

\- Твоя угроза все еще в силе? - насмешливо спросил он.

\- Какая? - счастье Стайлза, что он не помнил весь тот бред, который нес, находясь под аффектом.

\- Убить меня нахер, - услужливо напомнил он.

\- Я убью тебя нахер, если ты сейчас остановишься, - озвучил Стайлз новую угрозу, ничуть не смутившись, хотя они оба знали, что это лишь очередной треп. Стайлзу страшно попросить, потому что он боится отказа, и не может придумать ничего лучше, кроме как делать вид, что он здесь владеет ситуацией, а Дерек должен подчиняться.

Усмехнувшись, Дерек схватил парня за плечо и мощным рывком перевернул его на живот, заставив уткнуться лицом в подушку. Горячо дыша ему в затылок, он прижался к его голой, беззащитной попе, вдавливая бедра в кровать, и Стайлз задрожал, начиная источать аромат страха, но он Стилински и никогда не признается, что ему страшно. Пиздец как страшно, потому что он не знает, на что Дерек способен, не знает, может ли доверять ему, и все еще не знает, почему он делает это. Ему отчаянно хочется верить в то, что Дерек не причинит ему вреда, но он знает, кто он, помнит, что он чудовище, и не может. Просто не может.

Дерек подождал, пока Стайлза не начнет трясти по-настоящему, после чего слез с него, и парень тут же отполз подальше. И Дерек никогда не признается, что его это задело.

Он молча встал с кровати, чувствуя на себе взгляд забившегося в угол Стайлза, и подошел к открытому окну.

\- Дерек, - остановил его оклик, когда он уже сидел на корточках на подоконнике, держась рукой за раму и собираясь спрыгнуть.

Волк обернулся. Стайлз вздрогнул от давления его тяжелого взгляда и нервно облизал пересохшие вмиг губы.

\- Ты скажешь, какого черта это было? - потребовал он объяснений. И хорошо, если они будут звучать убедительно! - Полнолуние еще не скоро, какая муха тебя укусила?!

\- Тебе понравилось? - задал внезапный вопрос Дерек, выбивший парня из колеи. Он попал прямо в цель и наслаждался теперь тем, как стремительно разливается румянец по бледной мордашке.

\- А ты как думаешь? - огрызнулся Стайлз. Слишком постыдно было говорить прямо «да», хоть ответ и так был очевиден.

\- Тогда считай, что это была плата за ночь в твоей комнате.

\- Ты не вернешься? - не понял Стайлз. - Но твой дом все еще оцеплен! Куда ты собираешься пойти?

\- Беспокойство обо мне заботит тебя больше, чем перспектива лезть на стены из-за моего присутствия в этом замкнутом пространстве? - полюбопытствовал Дерек. А Стайлз-то заговаривается.

\- Я не боюсь тебя, - отважно выпалил он.

\- Боишься. Всегда боялся и теперь будешь бояться еще больше, потому что знаешь, что я могу сломать тебя, - Дерек усмехнулся. - Разве не об этом свидетельствовало то, что ты почти подставил мне свой зад?

Стайлз задыхался. Опять и снова. Голова шла кругом, пылая, будто охваченная огнем. Чертов, чертов Хейл, он ведь с самого начала чуял его слабость - и почти воспользовался ей.

Почти. И это меняло все.

\- А знаешь, почему ты не принял мой зад, Хейл? - спросил он неровным голосом. - Потому что ты тоже боишься меня. Боишься, что я тебя сломаю.

Дерек прищурился, на его лице заходили желваки. Стайлз вцепился в натянутое к груди одеяло, будто оно могло спасти его, если волк сейчас сорвется и набросится на него. Но Дерек Хейл не был бы собой, если бы не контролировал себя настолько, что это даже восхищало. И расстраивало одновременно.

\- Когда-нибудь я вырву твой бестолковый. Болтливый. Длинный язык. Стайлз, - одарил он его ответной пустой угрозой, отчеканив каждое слово, и спрыгнул вниз, скрывшись из виду.

Стайлз откинул голову назад, ударившись затылком о стену. Подумал и подолбился о нее еще, но это не помогло.

Черт, ну почему ему так сложно сказать правду?! Сказать, что Дерек, который пиздец как пугает временами, все-таки нравится ему, несмотря на его вечное недовольное рычание, хмурые взгляды и ядовитые, задевающие за живое слова.

И Стайлз, хоть и не был волком с суперспособностями, был уверен, что Дерек тоже испытывает к нему что-то помимо постоянного раздражения и порой непреодолимого желания его убить. Но он замкнутый, нелюдимый волчара с кучей комплексов, он никогда в этом не признается, ни себе, ни тем более Стайлзу.

Ну и что прикажете делать?

***

Отец вернулся с рейда только в десять часов утра. Стайлз не спал. Он не ждал его, просто не мог заснуть.

\- Уже встал? – шериф сквозь арку, ведущую на кухню, увидел возящегося у плиты сына, успевшего переодеться из пижамы в какие-то бесформенные футболку и штаны, составлявшие домашний стильный костюм Стилински. Растянутый, застиранный, но такой любимый. Не расстанешься ни за что.

\- Ага. Кушать будешь?

\- Голоден, как волк, - горячо согласился отец, а Стайлз невесело усмехнулся себе под нос. Неудачное сравнение.

Они сели за стол. Уставший Джон сразу же выпил одну из двух приготовленных кружек с кофе, после чего приступил к еде. Стайлз, налив себе компота, посмотрел на свое унылое отражение в расходящейся кругами поверхности напитка. Почему ему так паршиво?

\- Вы нашли его? – спросил он осторожно, имея в виду Дерека.

\- Нет, - покачал головой отец, - вообще никаких следов… Стайлз, - он внимательно посмотрел на него, - почему ты не сказал мне, что виделся с Дереком Хейлом?..

\- Потому что я не был уверен, что это он, - соврал Стайлз. Скоро у него войдет это в привычку, господи помилуй. – К тому же, пап, я не думаю, что он убийца, на него просто спустили всех собак. Какая-то неправдоподобная линия обвинения.

Он не стал говорить, что взломал полицейскую базу… не своими руками, конечно, но все же. На его флешке хранилось то, что не должно было там находиться, и если это случайно всплывет… Стайлз, наконец, познает, что такое отцовский ремень.

Шериф слишком долго молчал. Стайлз начал нервничать.

\- Ты прав, - вздохнул Джон. – Я с самого начала сомневался в выдвинутых против него обвинениях. Я до сих пор считаю, что в том деле не все было чисто, взять хотя бы этот приказ сверху. Они будто заметали следы… Но Уиттморы теперь так просто не слезут.

\- Почему? – удивился Стайлз.

\- Потому что сводный старший брат погибшего Адриана, он же отец Джексона и наш не безызвестный адвокат со всемирным именем, с самого начала считал, что Адриана тоже убил Дерек.

\- ЧТО?! – Стайлз едва компот не расплескал, но вовремя отставил стакан подальше. Он подался вперед. – Ты ведь сказал, что никаких следов не нашли! И тело тоже! Почему связали эти два убийства? Как?!

Джон как-то неохотно решил рассказать:

\- Потому что в тот вечер, когда Адриана видели последний раз, у него дома, он жутко нервничал, собираясь в дорогу. Когда Уиттмор-старший попытался выяснить, куда тот хочет ехать на ночь глядя в таком невменяемом состоянии, тот ответил, что ему срочно нужно с кем-то встретиться.

\- Ну и при чем тут Дерек? – не понял Стайлз ничего кроме того, что Уиттмора-старшего совесть мучила все эти шесть лет из-за того, что он не остановил своего младшего брата, все-таки пустив его за руль.

\- Его видели напротив дома Уиттморов. Соседи. Они его опознали. У него довольно специфическая внешность, его сложно не узнать. По их словам, он практически весь вечер простоял на одном месте, глядя на дом Уиттморов. Соседи заметили его, когда садились ужинать, в шесть тридцать вечера. Их привлек мужчина, который неподвижно стоит посреди улицы, они не знали, кто он, иначе сразу бы вызвали полицию. Периодически проверяя, на месте ли он, в восемь сорок пять они его уже не обнаружили. С девяти до половины десятого произошел тот несчастный случай с Адрианом на северном мосту, как установили эксперты.

\- И почему Уиттморы скрыли это? Почему не стали вносить в дело? – Стайлзу нравилось все это меньше и меньше. Еще бы Дерек прямо отвечал на вопросы, когда его спрашивают, было бы куда проще спасать его волчий зад!

\- Потому что не было никаких улик, даже косвенных, лишь показания соседей, но, делая поправку на возможность ошибки, следователи не стали на этом основании возбуждать новое дело против Дерека. Они посчитали, что тот вряд ли в семь часов вечера стал бы так долго стоять в центре города, где каждые пятнадцать минут район прочесывает полицейский патруль.

\- А ты предполагаешь, куда могло деться тело Адриана? Не мог же он просто исчезнуть, - раньше Стайлзу покоя не давали Хейлы в лице самой главной его проблемы, Дерека, теперь к его нестройным рядам примкнул еще и Адриан. Который, конечно, никто иной, как его школьный приятель. Как же тесен этот мир.

\- Я не знаю, - честно ответил шериф. – Ни тогда не знал, ни сейчас. Я склонялся, как и многие, к гипотезе, что машина съехала в овраг уже без водителя, а его тело достали раньше. Но мы с ребятами и собаками прочесали всю дорогу от дома Уиттморов до моста, весь лес, проверили все камеры. Последняя зафиксировала Адриана за рулем его машины за километр до северного моста, на последнем перекрестке. И дальше он исчез, оставив после себя салон, полный крови.

Стайлз хлебнул компота, как если бы это был виски. Одно радует. Разговор с отцом отвлек его от Дерека и мыслей о том, что между ними происходит. И то, что уже произошло сегодня ночью, не было плодом его воспаленного подросткового воображения. Дерек был в его комнате и он делал с ним все эти… вещи.

Но придет ли он сегодня? Ведь ему все еще некуда идти.

Близился вечер. Стайлз переживал, гадая, где может быть Дерек. Через каждые пять минут, отрываясь от компа, он смотрел на открытое окно. Дерека все не было. Новостей от отца – тоже. Его вызвали на очередной рейд, не дав толком выспаться.

Стайлз позвонил Скотту, сидевшему под домашним арестом, так что сегодняшнее их общение с Эллисон проходило, видимо, по скайпу. Не сразу, но Скотт ему ответил, и на экране высветилась его хитрая и довольная жизнью морда.

\- Привет! – жизнерадостно поприветствовал его друг.

\- Ага, привет. Как проходит наказание?

Скотт немного смутился.

\- Стайлз, ты ведь понимаешь, что полнолуние…

\- Ой, да, конечно, я все понимаю, полнолуние и все дела, - отмахнулся он, уже успев успокоиться и простить Скотта за его неприятные слова и за то, что тот его не послушался, выйдя на поле и устроив заварушку. Которую, к слову, теперь был вынужден расхлебывать Стайлз. За что?! – Что-нибудь от Дерека слышно?

\- Нет, - немного удивился вопросу МакКолл. – А что с ним?

\- Мне пришлось сказать отцу, что я виделся с ним в лесу. И там сейчас везде копы.

«С вонючими собаками», - добавил он про себя, вспомнив слова волка. Интересно, правда так уж сильно собаки воняют? Псиной, что ли?

\- Пришлось? – воскликнул Скотт. – Зачем?!

\- Потому что падла Уиттмор, чтоб ему пусто было, видел меня с Дереком, когда тот приходил первый раз в школу, - Стайлз старался не подавать виду, что он нервничает. Хорошо, что Скотт был далеко и не мог этого почуять… Погодите-ка. – Слушай, чувак, а что твой волчий шеф говорил тебе про обоняние? Я как-то пропустил ту немногословную, но крайне увлекательную лекцию.

Скотт переключился:

\- Ну он сказал, что те запахи, которые я слышу постоянно, это эмоции. Каждая эмоция имеет свой определенный, специфический запах, мне просто нужно запомнить их, чтобы уметь различать. Запах страха, например. Он самый яркий и неприятный. Ну и все остальные…

\- А ложь? Ты чувствуешь, когда кто-то врет? – сердце Стайлза забилось чаще. Он почти нашел разгадку всем этим странным взглядам Дерека. Он был так зачарован его глазами, что совсем не обращал внимания на то, как работал его нос.

\- Ага, - подтвердил Скотт. – Но это не совсем запах, это просто… ощущение. Как будто… тревожный звоночек, - попытался подобрать он слова.

\- А когда кто-то говорит правду, ты знаешь, что он не врет? – допытывался Стайлз.

\- Да, но Дерек сказал, что некоторые так верят в то, что говорят, что в самом деле считают это правдой. Тут все зависит от самого человека: знает он, что врет или говорит правду… Но почему ты спрашиваешь об этом? Что-то случилось?

\- А ты… - Стайлз облизал губы. – Ты чувствуешь, когда врет Дерек?

\- Он не врет, - нахмурился Скотт. Не потому, что Стайлз задал ему такой странный вопрос, а потому, что пытался вспомнить, что чувствовал рядом с волком. Помимо непреходящего беспокойства и желания удрать как можно дальше, ведь Дерек не только Стайлза пугал. Волк Скотта все еще помнил не самое приятное их первое знакомство нос к носу. Зато после этого он поразительно равнодушно реагировал на Стайлза. Будто бы в тот раз Дерек не только показал, что он здесь главный, но и обозначил Стайлза, как свою собственность, на которую оборотень не имел права даже дышать. И Скотта немного беспокоило странное ощущение, исходившее от Дерека, когда Стайлз ошивался где-то рядом. Он не мог понять, что именно чувствует, еще не нашел этому названия. – Он…

\- Недоговаривает?

\- Да. И…

\- И что, Скотт?

\- Что между вами происходит?

Стайлз опешил. Ему не послышалось, нет? Скотт только что спросил его о нем и Дереке?..

Господи, как хорошо, что парень далеко и не слышит его бешеного сердцебиения. А Стайлз может смотреть на пару пикселей выше бровей Скотта, но не ему в глаза. Как он вообще ему в глаза сможет смотреть после того, что произошло?! Тот ведь сразу все поймет! Почует, твою мать. Дерек наверняка везде оставил на нем свой запах, который никаким порошком не смоешь. И хорошо, что Скотт под домашним арестом, а завтра воскресенье, был шанс, что запах выветрится каким-нибудь образом до понедельника, когда придется тащиться в школу. И сдавать долбанный проект по истории. Вот черт.

\- Вот черт! – Стайлз застонал. – Проект!

\- Я думал, ты его уже сделал, - проблема уроков волновал Скотта больше, чем отношения его друга с волком, что несказанно радовало.

\- Я сделал. О Хейлах, - кисло произнес Стайлз. – Учитывая, что весь город на ушах из-за того, что сбежавший убийца вернулся, не думаю, что учитель и Уиттмор в особенности оценят мой неоценимый вклад в историю Бейкон-Хиллза. Скотт, если Дерек вдруг нарисуется, спроси его про ту долбанную рощу. Он наверняка должен о ней хоть что-нибудь знать.

\- Стайлз, - каким-то странным тоном произнес Скотт.

\- Что? – не допер Стайлз, почему лицо его друга так окаменело.

\- Я думаю, что ты можешь спросить его сам, - едва слышно произнес он, пальцем указав на экран. Стайлз резко обернулся и едва со стула не грохнулся, когда увидел сидящего на корточках на подоконнике Дерека.

\- Твою ж мать! – он поспешно захлопнул крышку ноута, но было уже поздно. Потому что Скотт все видел. И даже если он завтра весь день не будет выходить в сеть и не станет отвечать на звонки по мобильному, в понедельник неприятного и неловкого разговора, какого Хейл забыл у Стайлза дома, будет не избежать. Скотт был бестолковым и растяпой, но точно не идиотом. А уж когда вдохнет поглубже…

Стайлз залпом выпил стакан воды. Дерек бесшумно спрыгнул в комнату и выпрямился, убирая руки в карманы куртки.

\- Ты же сказал, что не придешь, - буркнул парень. Он беспокоился за Дерека, да места себе не находил весь вечер, но сейчас не испытывал никакой радости, убедившись собственными глазами, что тот цел и невредим. Ну почему?! Почему этот волчара появился в самый неподходящий момент? Стайлз готов был взвыть от этой вселенской несправедливости. Что ж ему так не везло-то, блин? Он задолжал кому-то наверху и забыл об этом?!

\- Что за роща, о которой должен спросить меня Скотт? – проигнорировал его вопрос Дерек.

Стайлз сидел и мрачно глядел на него исподлобья. Одно радует. Что волк не слышал предыдущей части их беседы.

Когда Дерек едва только начал приподнимать свою восхитительную бровь, парень уже сдался:

\- В летописи Бейкон-Хиллза упоминается какая-то роща, где происходили всякие удивительные вещи. Будто время там идет иначе, земля лечит и еще какая-то ерунда.

\- Ты о ведьмином оплоте? – предположил Хейл.

\- Ведьмин оплот? – Стайлз впервые о таком слышал.

\- К югу от города есть священная роща, где ведьмы каждый год проводят шабаши в Самайн, - дал развернутый ответ Дерек. Он подошел и сел в кресло в углу, выбрав его, видимо, своим местом. Спасибо, что не кровать! Запах Дерека в кресле Скотту еще можно будет хоть как-то объяснить. Запах Дерека в его кровати – нет. Однозначно, стопроцентно нет. Стайлз даже не будет пытаться. Просто пойдет в ванную и утопится.

\- И ты знаешь, где она находится? – поспешно спросил Стайлз.

\- Знаю.

\- Ты сходишь со мной туда завтра? – обрадовался Стайлз, но тут же сник, потому что Дерек взглянул на него так, будто парень снова наступил ему на лапу и он из последних сил сдерживается от желания оторвать ему обе ноги, чтобы неповадно было вообще ходить.

\- Я не собираюсь с тобой никуда идти, - подтвердил он догадку парня.

\- Ага, значит, распластывать меня на кровати, нюхать и облизывать во всех возможных местах – можно. А сходить со мной в какую-то рощу – нет, - Стайлз скрестил руки на груди, выглядя сердитым. Так он пытался скрыть свои неуверенность и смущение, еще слишком хорошо помня, как именно Дерек его нюхал и облизывал. – И? Собираешься снова мешать мне спать? Иди тогда к Скотту, Хейл. Почему ты просто не можешь уйти к Скотту?

\- Потому что он мне не нравится, - мрачно ответил Дерек.

\- Да тебе никто не нравится! – воскликнул Стайлз. – И, поверь мне, ты тоже мало кому нравишься, ты только посмотри на свою угрюмую, небритую морду. И мне ты тоже не нравишься, Хейл.

Дерек сузил глаза. Этот взгляд был Стайлзу хорошо знаком. Но теперь он смотрел ниже, на нос мужчины, и успел поймать тот момент, когда его хищные узкие ноздри раздулись.

Стайлз сделал это преднамеренно. Не только для того, чтобы проверить, работает ли волчий детектор лжи, но и для того, чтобы Дерек понял, что он врет. У парня просто не хватило смелости так в лицо заявить ему: «Ты мало кому нравишься. Но мне - нравишься».

Волк молчал, и Стайлз окончательно осмелел:

\- Значит, Скотт тебе не нравится? А я? Я тоже не нравлюсь? Но чуть меньше? В каком процентном отношении? Может, выразишь свои претензии ко мне в долях? Почему ты меня изводишь? И у вас так принято? Залезать в чужой дом без разрешения и домогаться хозяев? Это вообще нормально, что ты меня терпеть не можешь, но это не мешает тебе тыкаться в меня разными неподходящими частями своего тела? Разве волки не моногамны? Или до свадьбы можно все, это только потом обет целомудрия и верность одному партнеру? И тебя не смущает, что я парень? И, так, на секундочку, несовершеннолетний? Я, конечно, понимаю, что волку шериф – не указ, но, поверь мне, у моего отца есть очень большая пушка и ему ничего не будет стоить заполнить ее аконитовой дробью и нашпиговать твой волчий зад, превратив его в булочку с изюмом. Ты хоть чего-нибудь в этой жизни боишься, Хейл? Охотников? Бога? Аменти? Что ваш Аменти говорит вам по поводу подобного поведения? Одобряет?

Стайлз замолчал, переводя дыхание.

\- Сорок четыре секунды, - сообщил ему Дерек невозмутимо, продолжая смотреть на него, не моргая. – Выговорился?

Парень только рукой на него махнул. Да и чего он ждал от этого блохастого? Внятной вразумительной реакции? Ха! Хрен дождешься. Можно тут перед ним часами пляски с бубнами водить, а в конце услышать что-то вроде: «И что?».

Дерек взял театральную паузу, после чего произнес:

\- Скотт ликан. Мне не нравится его запах. Кроме того, он самец, а тот дом – его территория. Я не могу просто взять и прийти к нему.

\- Но ты можешь просто взять и прийти ко мне, - пробормотал Стайлз уныло.

\- Потому что ты этого хочешь.

Стайлз уставился на него глазами на полпятого, даже забыв закрыть рот. Хотя бы ради приличия.

\- Что за бред?! Ты совсем оборзел, Хейл?! Я тебя выгнать интеллигентно всякими непрямыми намеками второй день пытаюсь! Но ты упорно делаешь вид, что не догоняешь!

\- Потому что я слушаю твой запах, - усмехнулся Дерек. – И он говорит мне больше, чем все те звуки, которые вылетают из твоего не закрывающегося рта. Честно говоря, я их даже не слушаю.

\- Чудно! – задохнулся от возмущения Стайлз.

\- Ты зовешь меня. Привлекаешь. Завлекаешь, - с каждым словом волка парень становился все красней. Будь проклята эта белая кожа! – Постоянно приходишь ко мне, виляешь хвостом перед моей мордой, намекая, что не против, но только дразнишься. Ждешь, что я отреагирую должным образом, а когда это происходит, текаешь в кусты. Ты уж определись, Стайлз. Хочешь ты меня или боишься. Меня, себя, своих мыслей, желаний – уж не знаю, что там в твоей бедовой голове происходит. Только если решишь сидеть в кустах и трястись, не высовывай оттуда свой зад и не провоцируй меня, ясно?

Стайлз облизал пересохшие губы. Яснее некуда. В довольно наглядных волчьих метафорах Дерек пояснил ему, как выглядит ситуация с его стороны. И парень не мог поспорить, что он не прав.

\- И? Ты просто хочешь чей-то зад в кустах? Тебя любой устроит? Или только мой конкретно? – с трудом справляясь с голосом, произнес он сипло.

\- Мне нравится твой запах, - не стал отрицать очевидного Дерек.

\- И все? – Стайлз отчаянно желал, чтобы волк не услышал никаких жалких ноток в этом вопросе, будто он умолял его снизойти до взаимности. Но именно этого он хотел. Чтобы Дерек сказал, что ему нравится не только его запах.

\- Этого недостаточно?

Стайлз смотрел на него, храня молчание, потом отвернулся, подавляя растущее в груди ноющее и сосущее, гадкое чувство разочарования. И обиды. Дерек, выходит, хотел утолить свою волчью потребность в физической близости, а Стайлз попросту подвернулся удачно под лапу? И Дереку плевать на его чувства.

Было бы смешно, если бы вдруг это оказалось не так.

Дерек рассеяно глядел на кусавшего губы Стайлза, не понимая, чем именно задел его. Он ведь сказал, что ему нравится его запах, а это было единственным, что никогда не менялось и не могло исчезнуть. Нет, не запах его кожи, не запах шампуня или чего-то конкретного. А запах, как дух. Как аура, которую излучали все живые существа. Стайлз чуялся теплым и сладким, как молоко с медом, которое Дерек так любил в детстве, и он тянулся к нему, стараясь стать ближе и вдохнуть полной грудью. На миг ощутить себя ребенком, не знавшим никаких забот и переживаний, почувствовать себя снова дома. Но стоило ему сделать шаг, и все волшебство терялось. В ноздри ударял горький и резкий запах страха, перебивавший все остальные. Вчера он смог сквозь эту едкую гарь учуять еще один волнительный аромат, чужого ответного желания, и он попытался пойти по его следу, но все стало лишь хуже. Теперь Стайлз не позволял ему приблизиться так близко, а сейчас сидел и, кажется, собирался плакать.

\- Завтра утром устроит? – нарушил Дерек тишину.

\- Что устроит? – глухо отозвался Стайлз, продолжая смотреть в окно.

\- Отведу тебя в рощу.

Парень взглянул на него. Глаза сухие, но Дерек все равно видел невыплаканные слезы. Он почти чувствовал их солоноватый вкус на кончике языка. И становилось тошно.

\- Почему передумал? – мрачно спросил Стайлз. – Одолжение мне делаешь?

\- Плачу за сегодняшнюю ночь.

Стайлз вздохнул. Ладно. Он ведь не станет выгонять Дерека спать на улицу? Это как-то неправильно. Особенно принимая во внимание то, что тот остался без крыши над головой по его вине… частичной. В большей степени виноваты были скотина Скотт и мразь Джексон, а отдувался, конечно, опять Стайлз.

\- Могу только кресло предложить, - буркнул он, чтобы Дерек не подумал, что он тут от восторга прыгает и пищит из-за того, что волк останется с ним ночевать. – И уйти придется рано, до того как папа вернется.

\- Хорошо, - согласился Дерек.

Что бы Стайлз ему сейчас ни предложил, он на все был согласен.

Лишь бы тот больше не плакал.

***

Это было… странно. И капец как страшно. То, что случилось на следующее утро.

Проснувшись от ароматных запахов с кухни, Стайлз первым делом взглянул на пустое кресло. Дерек уже ушел. Зевая и потягиваясь, парень спустился вниз и сквозь очередной смачный зевок промямлил что-то вроде «облое уло», попытавшись сказать «доброе утро». Он хотел уже спросить, чего отца опять так задержали, но наконец разлепил свои сонные глаза и увидел, что у плиты стоит вовсе не папа.

Стайлз заорал так, что соседи, повтори он этот вопль, вполне могли бы вызвать его отца домой. В срочном порядке, прихватив с собой наряд. Возможно, понадобился бы даже не один.

\- Стайлз! – Дерек поморщился. У него в ушах загудело. – Совсем уже?

\- Ты что делаешь? – просипел Стайлз, глаза которого готовы были вот-вот выскочить из орбит и покатиться по полу, куда-нибудь подальше от этого ужасающего зрелища.

\- Завтрак готовлю, - мрачно ответил Дерек и даже показал ему деревянную лопатку, которой поднимал яичницу, чтобы она не пригорела.

Стайлз ущипнул себя за ногу. Не поверил. Ущипнул еще раз. И только когда Дерек отвесил ему такой подзатыльник, что чуть искры из глаз не посыпались, Стайлз уверовал окончательно.

\- Прекрати вести себя, как придурок, - рыкнул на него волк.

\- А ты прекрати вести себя так, будто мы молодожены, - парировал Стайлз, на ощупь опускаясь на стул и не сводя глаз с Дерека ни на секунду. – Серьезно, Хейл? Это выглядит как начало очень многообещающего ночного кошмара. Я буду плакать и звать маму, чтобы она пришла и спасла меня.

Дерек хмуро взглянул на него и, проверив готовность яичницы, переложил ее со сковороды на приготовленные тарелки.

\- Ты умеешь готовить? – последовал очередной вопрос в духе Стилински. Еще чуть-чуть, и Дерек начнет составлять топ двадцати самых идиотских вопросов, который будет обновляться каждый вечер, потому что Стайлз обязательно что-нибудь отчебучит.

\- А чем я, по-твоему, должен питаться? – холодно осведомился он.

\- Не знаю. Я не задумывался об этом. Мышами? Крысами? Кроликами? Оленями? Что обычно едят волки?

У Дерека нервно дернулась верхняя губа. Стайлз схватился за вилку и стал есть, пока на него опять не нарычали. Он хотел бы жевать и глотать молча, но…

\- Блин, чувак, вкусно! – с набитым ртом произнес он. И соли, что надо, и бекона, сколько он любит, а желток просто идеальный. Хоть снимай на обложку журнала «Юная домохозяйка». – А что еще ты умеешь готовить?

\- Все.

\- Круто! – Стайлз попробовал какао и блаженно застонал. Блин, этот волк, наверное, все-таки псионик, откуда он знает, сколько ложек порошка насыпать и сколько молока налить?! Поскольку отец либо уходил рано утром на работу, либо рано утром с нее возвращался, завтрака как такового у Стайлза практически не было, ел он в школе, а дома ограничивался кофе или какао. И так давно, так давно, никто не готовил для него завтрак! У него от благодарности едва слезы на глазах не навернулись.

\- Что еще я о тебе не знаю? – спросил Стайлз. Удивительно, но волк не только умел водить машину и готовить, но еще пользоваться столовыми приборами. И то, что они вроде как делили еду вместе, что-то должно было значить, да?

\- Я боюсь спросить, откуда ты знаешь то, что уже знаешь, - едко произнес Дерек, – потому что догадываюсь.

\- Что это за намеки? – оскорбился Стайлз. – Я добропоряд…

\- Ты получил копию моего дела, ушедшего в архив? – прищурился Дерек. Стайлз заерзал, виновато улыбаясь.

\- Прости. Мое любопытство меня когда-нибудь убьет.

\- Это точно.

\- Но ты ведь спасешь меня?

\- Стайлз, - угрожающе произнес Дерек.

\- Что?

\- Мы уже говорили об этом. Будешь флиртовать со мной, я завалю тебя прямо на этот кухонный стол и вытрахаю до потери пульса. Без подготовки. На сухую.

Стайлз судорожно взглотнул. Было страшно. Но любопытно сильнее. И, в конце концов, он сдался на волю победителя:

\- А ты спал с парнями?

\- Стааайлззз! - зарычал Дерек, скаля клыки.

\- Ой, нам пора! – он быстро допил какао, кинул тарелку в раковину, решив, что потом помоет, и помчался быстрее к себе наверх, чтобы переодеться, собрать рюкзак и отправиться в свадебное путешествие.

***

Их прогулка по лесу в самом деле напомнила романтическое свидание. Они не держались за ручки и шли на почтительном расстоянии, Дерек впереди, Стайлз за ним, но все же! Тепло и солнечно, птички поют, цветочки приятно радуют глаз. Где-то на периферии, потому что Стайлз забывал порой даже под ноги смотреть: ему не давала покоя мощная, обнаженная шея идущего впереди Дерека. Какая осанка, какая стать! Не волк, а загляденье.

\- Прекрати томно вздыхать, - рычал Дерек. – Бесишь.

Стайлз обижено сопел, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Его тянуло к Дереку, как магнитом, и он не думал о том, что эта травка вполне может заменить им кухонный стол. Дереку ведь все равно, где претворять в жизнь свою угрозу, верно?

Бойся, Стайлз.

\- Долго еще идти? – спросил он, взглянув на часы. Они чапали пешкодралом по меньшей мере полтора часа. Ясно, что волки способны покрывать (о чем ты сейчас подумал, Стайлз?) большие расстояния в сотни километров без остановок, но Стайлз уже начал подуставать, ноги болели, хотелось присесть и хотя бы отдышаться. Да и один уверенный, широкий шаг Дерека стоил Стайлзовых двух, он еле успевал за ним бежать.

\- Осталось немного. Потерпи.

\- Чувак, мне нужен тайм-аут, - взмолился Стайлз.

Дерек остановился и обернулся на него. Стайлз состроил несчастную рожицу, взвывая к сочувствию. У этого волка ведь есть совесть?

\- Залезай.

\- Ай? – захлопал ресницами парень. – Куда?

\- Мне на спину, Стайлз, - Дерек зыркнул на него своим профессиональным убийственным взглядом. – И не смей так смотреть на меня!

\- Как так?! – обиделся Стайлз. Да что Дерек вечно чем-то недоволен и цепляется постоянно?!

\- Без подготовки! На сухую! – напомнил ему волк.

Стайлз фыркнул. Больно надо! И ничего он не облизывался, предвкушая, как залезет на этого волчару.

Он демонстративно уверенно подошел к Дереку, встав позади него, и на этом весь его воинственный запал прошел. Господи, сердце сейчас просто из груди выскочит. Успокойся, Стайлз. Ты ведь не хочешь злить этот угрюмый, устрашающий затылок?

Очень неловко, сгорая от стыда, Стайлз обнял Дерека сзади за шею. Тот наклонился немного вперед, перехватывая его под коленями, подкинул, устраивая повыше и поудобнее, и пошел дальше.

От Дерека приятно пахло. Позавчера, во время их неожиданной и шокирующей близости, Стайлзу было совсем не до этого. Но сейчас Дерек снова был рядом, он чувствовал сквозь разделявшую их одежду жар его тела и слышал этот волнующий аромат теплой кожи. И восхитительная шея теперь была так близко…

\- Ох, нет, нет! – запричитал он. – Я сам! Я лучше сам пойду!

Он спрыгнул с волка, когда тот отпустил его, и затрещал под его скальпельным взглядом еще быстрее:

\- Во мне вдруг открылось второе дыхание! Я тут вспомнил, что скоро будут обновлять состав первой линии, и если я поднапрягусь как следует, то смогу и МакКолла заткнуть. Так что, пожалуй, я начну новую жизнь прямо сейчас!

\- Стайлз. Заткнись, - попросил Дерек.

\- Ладно, - смиренно согласился он.

И дальше они пошли молча. Дерек делал вид, что ничего не было. Стайлз делал вид, что его это полностью устраивает. Неловко вышло бы, когда его ширинка домиком начала бы тереться о спину волка. Хотя какое там неловко. Дерек и так все понял. И Стайлз был ему благодарен, что тот все-таки не стал «без подготовки» и «на сухую».

Впереди показалась роща: круг растущих посреди большой поляны белоствольных деревьев с серебристо-изумрудной листвой. Вместо травы под ногами шуршали большие листья папоротника, достававшие Стайлзу выше колена. Они дошли до бившего из-под земли ручья, журчащей змейкой струившегося куда-то между стволов, и остановились.

\- Вау! - Стайлз оглядывал это поистине волшебное место. Он вытащил зеркалку и быстро защелкал. Дерек стоял в стороне и не мешал ему, пока парень не направил свой объектив на него, ловя в фокус. Стайлзу ужасно хотелось нажать на кнопку, но он не смог этого сделать.

\- Ты не против? – очень осторожно спросил он. Ему не хотелось испортить это ощущение какого-то волнительного умиротворения, царившего вокруг, и... интимности, что ли. Они с Дереком были здесь совсем одни, вдвоем, наедине, и сердце Стайлза трепетало, рождая стайки порхающих в животе бабочек.

\- Только без вспышки, - попросил Дерек, не разозлившись.

\- Почему?

\- Попробуй и узнаешь.

Нервно сглатывая, потому что в горле отчего-то пересохло, Стайлз снова поднял фотокамеру и направил на Дерека, спокойно смотревшего на него. Переключил режим и с секундной заминкой нажал на кнопку. После чего взглянул на экран.

Засвеченный снимок. Как та фотография, которую он нашел в старом выпускном альбоме. Вместо глаз – два фонаря, и лица практически не видно.

Выключив вспышку, он снял Дерека еще раз. Посмотрел на результат и слишком откровенно покраснел.

\- Если будешь дрочить на мои фотки, я тебя убью, - заранее предупредил его Дерек, которому совершенно не понравилась реакция парня.

\- Стой смирно, - последовал наглый приказ, и Стайлз опять вернулся к съемке. Дерек слышал, как щелкает затвор и как усердно сопит Стилински, юный, непризнанный, но очень перспективный фотограф-от-бога.

Вскоре волку наскучило изображать из себя античную статую, и, чтобы немного развлечься, он подгадал нужный момент и в один миг частично схлынул, показав настоящие глаза и клыки. Он рыкнул, оскалившись, и Стайлз с воплем отшатнулся, не ожидав появления таких жутких спецэффектов в близком фокусе. Картинно споткнулся, грациозно замахал руками и смачно плюхнулся своим вертлявым задом в мягкий папоротник.

Дерек насмешливо заулыбался, вернув себе человеческий вид. Шалость удалась, и он, будто снова став озорным подростком, был доволен, как слон.

И ушибленный копчик, и намокшие в ручье штаны, и попранная гордость стоили того, чтобы в первый раз увидеть его улыбку.

Стайлз успел сделать свой самый удачный кадр.


	6. Чудовище

Неловкий разговор состоялся. Скотт успел позабыть о нестерпимом желании вытрясти из Стайлза все подробности, но показанные утром в понедельник на уроке истории снимки рощи пробудили в нем воспоминания о субботнем вечере, когда он всю ночь заснуть не мог, думая о Стайлзе и Дереке. Нет, он не был шизофреником, он даже мыслей левых не допускал, но… Между его другом и волком определенно происходило что-то, и его это беспокоило не на шутку.

Он все еще не был уверен, могут ли они доверять Дереку.

\- Вы ходили в рощу? – спросил он у Стайлза, сев напротив него за стол в столовой.

\- Ага, - врать смысла не было. Стайлз бы один в лес не потащился с его-то топографическим кретинизмом; если бы Дерек отказался, пришлось бы брать Скотта. Одному – ваще не вариант.

\- Стайлз… эм… я не хочу лезть не в свое дело… но… - Скотту не очень удавались подобные разговоры: он мямлил, мычал и мялся, силясь подобрать слова. – Но что у вас с Дереком?

Стайлз подавился молоком, закашлялся, когда оно попало не в то горло, и прижал кулак к губам, смаргивая навернувшиеся слезы. Он морально готовил себя к этому испытанию. Но тщетно. Вопрос Скотта все равно застал его врасплох.

\- Ничего.

\- Стайлз, - понизил голос Скотт, наклонившись к нему через стол. Он пристально глядел на него, - только что ты мне соврал.

\- Хватит использовать на мне свои волчьи читерские штучки! – возмутился шепотом Стайлз, грозно сверкнув очами ради профилактики и берясь за сэндвич.

\- Я не могу, - упрямо произнес Скотт, - не могу не слышать, что ты мне врешь. Стайлз!

Парень усиленно жевал, избегая встречаться с ним взглядом, и его уши были подозрительно пунцовыми. То ли в столовке запахов было слишком много, то ли аромат Дерека успел-таки выветриться, но на Скотта не снизошло никакого озарения. Как и Стайлз, он просто не представлял своего друга с другим парнем… мужчиной… волком. Для него Стайлз оставался вечно и посмертно влюбленным в Лидию Мартин, о которой он не слышал от него ни слова уже очень и очень давно.

Чувство тревоги усиливалось с каждым быстрым ударом заходящегося сердца Стайлза.

\- У тебя пульс зашкаливает, - Скотт нахмурился. – Ты волнуешься?

\- Ничего я не волнуюсь, - буркнул Стайлз.

\- Опять врешь! – почти зарычал Скотт.

\- Я не хочу говорить об этом, ясно? – не выдержал Стайлз, сорвавшись на кричащий шепот. – Не хочу говорить ни о каком Дереке! Ни о том, что между нами происходит! Что бы там ни происходило, к чертовой матери! Я не знаю, окей, Скотт? Я не знаю! Не знаю, что происходит! Я уже вообще ничего не знаю!

Он закончил свою пламенную речь тем, что залпом допил остатки молока и, сунув в рюкзак печенье, схватил поднос и ушел, оставив Скотта тупо пялиться себе вслед. Эллисон тут же подсела на освободившееся место, с беспокойством смотря на ошарашенного Скотта.

\- Что случилось? Вы поругались? – тут же спросила она.

\- Нет, - Скотт пребывал в легкой прострации.

\- Скотт!

\- А? – тот очнулся и сфокусировал взгляд на девушке. – Мы не поругались, все нормально. Думаю, Стайлз просто забыл принять лекарство. Ты же знаешь, он тогда немного дерганый.

Эллисон такой ответ успокоил. Она спросила, как прошли выходные Скотта, и тот с жаром принялся рассказывать ей, как он страдал, не видя ее прекрасной улыбки. Эллисон смущалась и улыбалась, пряча лихорадочно блестевшие глаза.

\- Мама с папой сегодня в театр уходят в восемь, - сообщила она, уже уходя.

Скотт впал в полную эйфорию, улыбаясь, как идиот. Про Стайлза было забыто окончательно и бесповоротно.

До завтрашнего дня Стайлз мог спать спокойно… если он сможет уснуть, когда Дерек будет сидеть в кресле и смотреть на него.

Не моргая.

***

Стайлз не мог заснуть. Ворочался и ерзал, ища идеальное расположение тела на горизонтальной поверхности кровати. Лег на один бок, потом на другой. Подумал и перевернулся на живот. Повернул голову сначала влево, потом вправо. Полежал немного. Передумал и перекатился на спину. Открыл глаза, уставившись в потолок, и обреченно вздохнул.

\- Как ты можешь читать в темноте? – не выдержал он, посмотрев в темный угол на Дерека, с тихим шелестом переворачивавшего страницу за страницей. Что он читает? Ницше? Стайлз взял его философский трактат в городской библиотеке. Под него отлично засыпалось.

\- Для меня светло. И кто-то собирался спать.

\- Я не могу уснуть! – пожаловался Стайлз, впадая в беспросветное отчаяние. Окно открыто, но ему все равно душно. Хотелось откинуть одеяло, может, даже рубашку снять, но он не мог. Хотя они с Дереком не возвращались больше к опасной теме, Стайлз продолжал загоняться из-за неопределенности – это единственное слово, которым можно было охарактеризовать их «отношения». Он не знал, хотел ли Дерека. Хотел ли Дерек его. И не знал, хочет ли узнавать.

\- Посчитай овец, - безэмоционально произнес Дерек, сосредоточенный на тексте.

\- Не могу думать об овцах, когда в моей комнате сидит волк, - бурчал Стайлз, предпринимая новую попытку улечься, закрыть глаза и попытаться заснуть. – Они все будут с перегрызенными глотками… ДЕРЕК!

Он вскочил. Дерек поднял на него взгляд, невольно поморщившись, когда яркий свет ночника резанул по глазам. Сквозь мерцающие круги от ослепления проглядывало взволнованное лицо Стайлза.

\- Как убивают волки?!

\- Тебя что именно интересует? – спокойно поинтересовался он. К закидонам Стайлза со временем привыкаешь.

\- Как вы охотитесь?

\- Часть стаи загоняет стадо на затаившихся в засаде волков. Они отделяют заранее выбранную цель от стада и гонят ее до тех пор, пока не вымотают. Тогда первым делом ее валят, кусая за задние ноги или передние. Как только добыча на земле, ей перекусывают глотку, - монотонно произнес он, будто текст с листа зачитывал.

\- Дерек, - Стайз походил на буйнопомешанного, - твою семью убил волк.

Мужчина фыркнул.

\- Нет, Стайлз…

\- Что значит нет?! Сам посуди! Все сходится! И эти следы на горле – они не от клыков, а от когтей! Я видел когти Скотта, они загнутые, как у кошек. И те порезы на обивке дивана. Абсолютно такие же, как на… них! – он не стал говорить «шеях твоих близких», потому что Дерек и так понял, о чем он.

\- Нет, Стайлз, - повторил Дерек, недовольный тем, что его перебили, - никакой волк не убивал их. Кто-то другой сделал так, чтобы все решили, что это сделал волк.

Стайлз открыл рот, собираясь было что-то сказать, и закрыл.

\- Ты знал это с самого начала? – заподозрил он.

\- Я еще в состоянии отличить следы когтей и зубов волка или оборотня от имитации этих следов, - едко произнес он.

\- Зачем кому-то имитировать следы? – продолжал допытываться Стайлз. Разговор об убийстве Хейлов был намного увлекательнее полагающегося в два часа ночи сна.

\- Я не знаю, - рыкнул Дерек. – Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? Я не знаю, кто убил их, если бы знал, давно бы нашел и организовал экскурсию по семи кругам ада.

\- Зачем ты убил Уиттмора?

Наступила такая тишина, что было слышно, как шелестят занавески на окнах, поскрипывают ветки дерева во дворе и как лязгают друг о друга клыки Дерека, когда он стискивает челюсти.

\- Ты издеваешься, Стайлз?! – гневно зарычал он на него. – Я не убиваю людей!

\- Тебя видели напротив его дома в ту ночь, когда его убили! Что ты там делал? Дерек! Твою мать, Хейл! Хватит скрывать от меня то, что ты скрываешь, а я знаю, что ты делаешь это, потому что ты постоянно, блять, недоговариваешь! И из-за этого все становится только еще более запутанно! Так что я уже нихера не понимаю!

\- Ты сейчас говоришь о моей карьере убийцы или о наших отношениях?

Прозвучавший вопрос выбил весь воздух из легких Стайлза, и он задохнулся, отчаянно пытаясь вздохнуть.

\- У нас есть отношения? – выдохнул он.

\- Они есть, даже несмотря на все твои успешные попытки их испортить, - неохотно отозвался Дерек, морщась. – Я не знаю, чего ты от меня хочешь, Стайлз, потому что ты сам не знаешь, чего хочешь. Я могу сказать тебе, почему я скрываю от тебя что-то и постоянно недоговариваю. Потому что это не игры, потому что это опасно, а я не хочу, чтобы ты в это ввязывался. Я ценю твое желание помочь. Но я не хочу платить за эту помощь цену в чью-то жизнь. Особенно твою.

Это был первый раз, когда Дерек так долго говорил о чем-то, не касающемся волков и ликанов или происходящих событий, о чем-то личном, о себе, о Стайлзе, о них…

Его глупое, влюбленное сердце затрепетало.

\- Дерек, - прошептал он сбивчиво, пока не передумал, - если ты меня сейчас не поцелуешь, я умру.

Стайлз совершенствовался в своих угрозах. Эта подействовала мгновенно. Спасая его жизнь, Дерек тут же оказался рядом и без колебаний поцеловал его, жадно и почти грубо, будто ждал этого слишком долго и не мог сдерживаться. Стайлз растерялся поначалу под его напором, не зная, что ему делать, у него ведь не было такого большого опыта в страстных французских поцелуях, да и в поцелуях в принципе, но постепенно начал втягиваться, неумело отвечая, но и этого хватило, чтобы Дерек завибрировал от клокочущего внутри довольного рыка.

\- Ох, нет. Погоди, погоди! - Стайлз подался назад, переводя дыхание. Дерек потянулся к нему, и парень вскочил, поспешно отходя дальше от кровати, к рабочему столу и открытому окну.

Дерек мрачно смотрел на него.

\- Снова текаешь в кусты? – с досадой прорычал он, сжимая руки в кулаки.

\- Прости! – искренне воскликнул Стайлз. Ему правда было стыдно, что он ведет себя как… да как истеричка последняя, требует поцелуев и ласк, а потом «текает в кусты». – Просто… - он провел рукой по волосам, стараясь собраться с мыслями. – Я никогда с парнями… Нет, вообще никогда ни с кем. Но, блин, Дерек! Я так не могу.

Он сел на край стола, неуверенно взглянув на волка. Тот уже успокоился, взяв себя в руки, и его лицо больше ничего не выражало. И это было даже хуже, чем если бы он скалился и рычал.

\- Я как-то успел позабыть, насколько люди любят загонять себя в общепринятые рамки, создавать стереотипы и переживать из-за несоответствия среднестатистическим идеалам, - равнодушно проговорил он. – Будто им больше заняться нечем, кроме как страдать из-за несуществующих, придуманных ими самими проблем.

\- А что, у волков нет таких проблем? – Стайлза задели почему-то его слова. Как-то неприятно было слышать об этом, особенно от Дерека. Неужели тот совсем не понимал, что Стайлз чувствует?! Как ему отчаянно хочется забить на все эти гребанные социальные ограничения?! Но он не может. Потому что у него есть отец. И Скотт. И он, блять, живет в социуме, в этом проклятом маленьком городишке, где все друг друга знают, и он, блять, не волк, который может уйти в лес, когда захочется, и не возвращаться!

\- Нет, - ответил Дерек спокойно, несмотря на резкий тон парня. – Мы всегда искренни в своих словах, побуждениях и поступках. Ни один волк не станет выслуживаться перед другим, чтобы получить выгоду, как людям приходится делать, строя свою карьеру на работе. Нам не нужно притворяться, если кто-то нам нравится – мы говорим об этом и добиваемся взаимности. Если кого-то ненавидим, мы говорим об этом и вычеркиваем его навсегда из нашей жизни. Если мы чего-то хотим, мы это получаем. И неважно, что думают об этом другие. Важно то, что это твоя жизнь и тебе решать, какая она будет. Никто не смеет указывать тебе, что хорошо, а что плохо, что ты имеешь право делать, а что - нет. Твоя задача самому найти правильный путь.

Стайлз молчал.

\- Ты переживаешь из-за близких, - не спросил, а утвердил Дерек. – Из-за того, что не уверен в их реакции, смогут ли они принять то, что ты не такой, как им хочется, что не оправдал их ожиданий. Ты сейчас не решаешь, чего хочешь _ты_. Ты сейчас гадаешь, чего хотят ОНИ. Будешь так всю жизнь под кого-то подстраиваться?

\- Не говори так, будто меня понимаешь, - огрызнулся Стайлз.

\- Думаешь, твои проблемы такие особенные? Есть только у тебя? И только одному тебе приходится проходить через все это? Я разочарую тебя, Стайлз. Через это проходят все. Только одни делают верный выбор, а другие всю жизнь мучаются из-за своих ошибок.

\- Ладно, хорошо! – Стайлз, подавляя нервную дрожь, зло посмотрел на невозмутимого Дерека. – Я согласен. Но, блять, не думаю, что хотя бы десяток людей из миллиардов живущих на Земле сейчас решают, что им делать со своей привязанностью к ВОЛКУ! Будь ты человеком, хотя бы просто человеком, все было бы куда проще, - едва слышно закончил он.

Дерек смотрел на него. Потом поднялся и подошел к окну, пройдя мимо напрягшегося Стайлза, но даже не взглянув на него.

\- Куда ты? – выпалил он.

\- Даю тебе время, - ответил волк, запрыгивая на подоконник. – Я не могу ничего сделать с тем, что я не человек, а чудовище, которого ты боишься. Поэтому мне ничего не остается, как ждать, что ты решишь в итоге. Спокойной ночи, Стайлз.

Он спрыгнул вниз.

\- Дерек! – Стайлз бросился к окну, выглянул в него, но волка уже и след простыл. Только примятая трава под окном медленно поднималась, стирая следы от его ног.

И Стайлз не знал, вернется ли тот. Не знал, хочет ли он, чтобы тот вернулся.

***

Стайлзу не с кем было поговорить об _этом_. Кроме Скотта, пытавшегося как-то раз поднять эту откровенную, смущающую и пугающую тему. МакКолл был его единственным другом, на которого он мог положиться и кому мог довериться, к тому же, он теперь наполовину волк, и это решающий аргумент в выборе собеседника.

Стайлзу очень нужно было поговорить об одном волке, и разговор начал он сам:

\- Мне кажется, я сошел с ума.

Очень многообещающее начало. Скотт оторвался от книги и внимательно посмотрел на него.

Был поздний вечер, но Стайлз явно не собирался возвращаться домой. И вряд ли из-за того, что они поругались с отцом - на памяти Скотта последний раз они ругались, когда еще была жива мама Стайлза, а это шесть - или уже семь? – лет назад. Когда Клаудии не стало, потерявшие ее Стайлз и Джон кардинально пересмотрели свои взгляды на их семью и друг друга. У Стайлза теперь был только его отец, а у Джона - только его сын. Здесь уже не до глупых бытовых ссор или выяснения отношений. Даже если очень хотелось поорать или упереться рогом, они поступали мудрее, садились поговорить и находили компромисс (научиться бы Скотту так же общаться со своей мамой). Однозначно, Стайлз ушел из дома не из-за отца. 

\- О чем ты? – уточнил Скотт осторожно. Неужели Стайлз, наконец, расскажет ему, что его беспокоит?

\- Я не понимаю его. Не понимаю, - отчаянно бормотал Стайлз, заламывая уголки страниц и не поднимая головы. Он еще не готов был посмотреть на друга и встретиться с ним взглядом. Ему стыдно даже думать о Дереке, не то что говорить о нем. - Мне и с людьми тяжело, я даже себя порой плохо понимаю. Но он другой. Вообще другой.

Скотт сразу догадался, о ком идет речь.

\- Ну он волк...

\- Да знаю я! - вскричал Стайлз, вскинув на Скотта совершенно больные глаза. Тот вздрогнул. - И я не знаю, что мне делать с этим. Между нами будто стена - из его вечного угрюмого молчания и кучи моих вопросов! На которые я никогда не получу ответы.

\- Он не разговаривает с тобой? - тихо спросил Скотт. Он очень хотел помочь Стайлзу, но кто бы сказал ему как! Да, он проводил с Дереком много времени, но они ни разу не были даже приятелями. Скотт ничего о Дереке не знал (кроме того, что ему рассказывал Стайлз), а Дерек никогда ничего не спрашивал у Скотта о нем, с самого начала установив четкие границы их общения. Тренировки и ничего больше.

\- Он разговаривает. Молча, - буркнул Стайлз. - Думает, что я понимаю его волчье невербальное общение, а я нихера не понимаю! И мне не у кого спросить, какого хера это все означает.

\- Может, я смогу объяснить? - предложил Скотт. - Я пока еще не со всем разобрался, но все же... 

Стайлз не решался. Все-таки это было очень личным. И это не смущало бы так сильно, будь Дерек Иден, а не огромным, брутальным альфа-самцом. Если Стайлз и сможет подняться по волчьей иерархии до максимальной ступени, то при любом раскладе будет альфа-самкой. Без вариантов. Даже к гадалке ходить не нужно.

Скотт это тоже прекрасно понимал, он ведь много контактировал с Дереком и не мог не почувствовать, какая сильная и доминантная у него энергетика. Даже когда он молчал, просто смотрел, постоянно ощущалось давление. Но оно не было неприятным, вовсе нет. Можно было расслабиться, зная, что все твои проблемы решат за тебя, что тебе не нужно ни о чем беспокоиться. Делай, что говорят, и будет тебе счастье.

И пока Скотта это полностью устраивало. Дерек был хорошим учителем. Немного жестким, но так даже лучше: страх получить от него по ушам отлично мотивировал на подвиги.

Со временем, когда Скотт «заматереет», как выражался Дерек, ему, скорее всего, придется держаться от волка подальше, чтобы не провоцировать конфликты. Уже сейчас было ясно, что Скотт рано или поздно покажет клыки и воспротивится указам сверху. Такова была его природа, с этим ничего нельзя было поделать. Дерек был против насилия, особенно морального, он с самого начала учил Скотта, что в таких делах нельзя использовать грубую силу, заставлять себя из-под палки, ломать себя в угоду чему-либо.

Но, глядя на него, Скотт думал, что сам волк по некоторой причине этим указаниям не следует.

И причиной этой оказался Стайлз.

\- Ладно, переводчик с волчьего, - Стайлз собрался с духом и выпалил: - Он сказал, ему нравится мой запах.

\- Я люблю тебя.

\- ЧТО?! - Стайлз отшатнулся, едва не грохнувшись вместе со стулом. - Чувак, не надо, это слишком! Моя тонкая душевная организация и так на грани банкротства!

\- Да не я, Стайлз, - Скотт смутился. - Дерек сказал, что любит тебя.

Стайлз замер. До него медленно, но дошло.

\- Ооо... - выдохнул он неопределенно. - Это как-то связано с моим новым дезодорантом? Или зубной пастой? Или...

\- Это не конкретный запах, - прервал его Скотт. - Дерек называл это «впечатлением». Ну знаешь, как у тебя с Лидией... было. Ты только посмотрел на нее, и она понравилась тебе. Даже ничего еще не зная о ней, ты почувствовал ее... энергетику. Уловил ее образ и создал впечатление.

\- Это как любовь с первого взгляда?

\- Это как любовь до гроба, Стайлз.

\- Ооо... - многозначительно произнес Стайлз и стал чесать щеку. Верный признак того, что у парня шалят нервы. - То есть, я ему нравлюсь? В смысле, ему нравится то впечатление, которое я создаю?

Скотт тяжело вздохнул. Ясно теперь, почему он с Эллисон уже скоро год, а у Стайлза и Лидии за одиннадцать лет так ничего и не вышло. Все еще более запущенно, чем он думал.

\- Это значит, что ты нравишься ему весь, целиком, с головы до пят, все в тебе, без исключения, - подобрал он все возможные сравнения.

Стайлз неуверенно смотрел на него:

\- Тебе тоже нравится запах Эллисон?

\- Он сводит меня с ума... то есть, моего волка, - честно ответил Скотт. - Когда он чует ее рядом… Не знаю, как Дерек, а я даже не пытаюсь его остановить. Это такой кайф, Стайлз. Ты будто тянешься к чему-то... полному тепла и света. Это как любовь, но иначе и глубже. Что-то не в тебе, а вокруг тебя, над тобой, везде.

\- Круто, - кисло обронил Стайлз, чувствуя себя теперь каким-то ущербным.

\- Извини, - Скотт немного увлекся. Ему тоже не с кем было поделиться своими новыми открытиями. Не с Дереком же. - И что ты ответил ему?

\- А?

\- Ты тоже любишь его?

Тут Стайлз завис. Скотт спрашивал его так легко об этом, будто это было совершенно естественно, любить кого-то вроде Дерека Хейла, не человека вовсе, это не только гомосексуализмом попахивает, но еще и зоофилией.

Гомозоофил. Звучит гордо.

Стайлз уронил голову на сложенные на столе руки.

\- Я не знаю, - пробормотал он неразборчиво. Но у Скотта теперь был волчий слух, и с ним такая фишка больше не прокатывала.

\- Ты не знаешь, что чувствуешь? – осторожно уточнил он. Наконец, что-то начало проясняться. А то он уже не знал, что думать: и Дерек ведет себя странно, и Стайлз, и оба не говорят ничего.

\- Я знаю, что я чувствую, - буркнул Стайлз в стол. – Но я не знаю, что мне делать с этим… Скотт, вот как ты думаешь, что Эллисон сделает, когда узнает, кто ты? – он поднял голову и посмотрел на парня.

\- Она уже знает.

\- ЧТО?!

\- Не кричи, - попросил Скотт. Мама внизу смотрела телевизор, не дай бог придет сюда проверить, что за вопли, и Скотт так и не узнает, что происходит с его другом. – Извини, что я тебе не рассказал. Но в понедельник вечером мы с ней… остались наедине. И я в какой-то момент перестал себя контролировать.

\- Ты перекинулся?! – Стайлз был в ужасе.

\- Нет! Не целиком. Частично. Она испугалась, конечно, шуганулась от меня так, будто я чумой болен. Сидела на другом конце комнаты и дрожала, а я задыхался от запаха ее страха… Это были самые ужасные минуты в моей жизни. Даже ужаснее, чем развод родителей.

Ну вот, начали они разговор со Стайлза, а теперь плавно перешли на Скотта.

\- И что дальше? – спросил Стайлз жадно. – Мне показалось, что в школе у вас все нормально, как обычно.

\- Так и есть, - широко улыбнулся Скотт. – Я хотел уйти, чтобы не пугать ее и дать ей время успокоиться, а она сама остановила меня и сказала, что хочет увидеть. И я ей показал. Она испугалась, но ей было интересно, к тому же, она знала, что это я и что я не причиню ей вреда. Она подошла ко мне и… погладила.

Скотт улыбался так, что зубы сводило у Стайлза. Он бы не решился подойти к Дереку и погладить его. Да ни в жизнь!

Но, верно, Скотт не был Дереком. Пусть он выглядел, как волк, в душе он оставался стопроцентным золотистым ретривером, о котором Стайлз мечтал в детстве, но у мамы была аллергия, а когда ее не стало, ему стало не до собаки. За отцом нужно было смотреть двадцать четыре часа в сутки, хуже любого щенка или ребенка. Им хоть что-то можно объяснить или заставить что-нибудь сделать. С Джоном так не работало.

И только все наладилось в жизни Стилински, отец перестал пить, исправно ходил на работу и соблюдал низкохолестериновую диету… И тут бац! Скотта кусают, Дерек сразу же появляется на горизонте, у Стайлза едет крыша. Такими темпами он никогда не заведет собаку. Да и зачем она ему нужна, когда у него теперь есть волк? Волки круче любой собаки, это однозначно. С таким один раз прогуляешься, весь город завидовать будет. Или просто переедет в другой город. Второй вариант был реалистичнее. Потому что его волк – это огромная, опасная тварь, которую так просто не погладишь и на поводок не посадишь.

\- Эллисон крутая, - вздохнул Стайлз, признавая свое поражение. – Я бы так не смог.

\- Ты уже смог, - заметил Скотт. – Не бросил меня, когда я стал оборотнем и пытался тебя убить, общаешься с Дереком, зная, что он тоже может тебя убить…

\- Вот сейчас, чувак, это было лишнее! – в сердцах воскликнул Стайлз.

\- Прости!

Стайлз снова упал на стол. Все моральные и физические силы покинули его разом.

Верно. Дерек мог его убить. Стайлз не мог ему доверять, и это было главной проблемой, почему он до сих пор не принял решение. Но как он может убедиться в этом? Убедиться в том, что Дерек не причинит ему вреда? Пока он только пугал его, не позволял к себе притрагиваться и избегал любых личных тем, касающихся его или его прошлого. Он не то чтобы не доверял Стайлзу, скорее будто бы боялся подпустить его к себе. И что за отношения у них будут такие?

\- Ты домой не идешь, потому что там Дерек? – догадался Скотт.

\- Угум.

\- Останешься тут ночевать?

\- Если можно.

\- А твой отец?

\- На ночном.

Скотт сидел и смотрел на несчастный затылок страдающего Стайлза. Он совершенно не знал, как ему помочь.

Разве только поговорить с Дереком.

***

Скотт нашел Дерека в лесу. Взял его след от своего дома (видимо, волк приходил ночью узнать, где Стайлз и все ли с ним в порядке), и нюх привел его к заброшенной ферме, о существовании которой Скотт не догадывался, родившись и прожив в Бейкон-Хиллзе почти восемнадцать лет. В прочем, он не догадывался и о многих других вещах, которые так же внезапно появились в его жизни.

Дерек наверняка сразу почуял его присутствие. Скотт скрывать его не умел, а вот волк – умел.

Скотт бродил между старых построек и покошенных заборов, выглядывая Дерека. Может, тот уже ушел? И что вообще здесь делал? Жил? Где-то он должен был кантоваться днем, раз лесной коттедж все еще был под круглосуточным наблюдением.

\- Привет, Скотт.

Скотт подскочил и резко обернулся. Он сначала слуху своему не поверил, услышав знакомый голос, а теперь не верил глазам.

\- Док?!

Доктор Хиллроу стоял позади него и приятно улыбался, как и всегда. Скотт впервые видел его не в белом халате и рабочей одежде, а в обычных джинсах и теплом зеленом свитере поверх белой рубашки. Волосы были распущены из пучка и обрамляли лицо удлиненным ровным каре. Вечный студент. Даже сорока ему не дашь.

\- Вы странно выглядите, - честно признался Скотт. – И я не ожидал Вас увидеть в таком месте!

\- Я тоже не ожидал тебя здесь встретить. И я странно выгляжу – это хорошо или плохо? – насмешливо прищурил он свои черные обволакивающие глаза.

Скотт смутился и пробормотал:

\- Нет, Вы хорошо выглядите.

\- Спасибо, - улыбнулся Кален. – Так что ты здесь делаешь?

Парень замялся.

\- Ну… эм… гулял. Пошел в лес, задумался о своем и как-то оказался здесь, - он неловко пожал плечами, мол, сам не понимает, как так вышло.

\- Вот как, - Кален сделал вид, что поверил. – А я травы собираю.

Он даже показал Скотту корзинку, которую тот раньше не заметил, слишком ошарашенный внезапной встречей с шефом в неформальной обстановке.

\- Ты знаешь, что такое гомеопатия, Скотт?

\- Я слышал о чем-то таком, - неуверенно ответил он.

\- Это вид альтернативной медицины, когда больному даются в сильно разбавленных дозах препараты, вызывающие у здоровых людей симптомы той болезни, от которой проводится лечение. Гомеопаты очень часто прибегают к народной медицине. В наше время о ней позабыли и даже пренебрегают, хотя, на мой взгляд, это неправильно. Да, может быть, раньше и не могли вылечить чуму или рак, но зато народные целители достигли огромных успехов в более сложных предметах. Например, в лечении психических заболеваний.

\- Я думал, они не лечатся, только купируются, - Скотт был слишком увлечен беседой, совсем не думая о том, почему Кален вдруг решил поговорить с ним об этом.

\- Ты прав. Обычными препаратами иногда удается проводить поддерживающую терапию, но она часто оказывается временной и безрезультативной. Поэтому нужно искать альтернативные пути, верно? - Кален улыбнулся. – В прошлый раз твой друг - Стайлз, кажется? - выглядел немного нервозным. Предложи ему зайти ко мне, я, конечно, не врач, а лишь ветеринар, но, может быть, мои травы ему помогут. Во всяком случае, точно не навредят.

Теперь Скотт понял, к чему клонил шеф. Он открыто улыбнулся в ответ:

\- Я ему обязательно передам!

\- Отлично. Ты домой? Я на машине, могу тебя подбросить.

\- Эм, нет, спасибо большое, я еще тут погуляю, - отказался смущенно Скотт.

\- Ну хорошо тогда, - не стал настаивать доктор Хиллроу. – До встречи, Скотт.

\- До свидания!

Кален ушел. Скотт в который раз убедился, что его шеф хороший человек. И очень жаль, что ему пришлось пройти через такое: смерть невесты, всей ее семьи, обвинения в сторону Дерека… О боже! Иден ведь была волчицей! Кален знал?! Он знает о существовании оборотней?! И волков?!

Скотт бросился за шефом, чтобы спросить его об этом, но тот уже ушел куда-то. И теперь Скотт разрывался между желанием пойти за ним следом и выяснить, прав ли он, и остаться и найти Дерека.

Он выбрал второе. Стайлз был важнее.

Скотт вернулся. Принюхался, спуская волка. Тот почти сразу почуял присутствие другого волка и внутренне напрягся. Волку Скотта не нравился Дерек. Потому что он ему тоже не доверял.

\- Я знаю, что ты тут, - Скотт стоял посреди заброшенного двора, оглядывая постройки вокруг и гадая, в какой из них затаился Дерек. Наверное, его спугнул Хиллроу, от которого ему пришлось прятаться.

\- Это не объясняет, что здесь забыл ты, - раздался из-за спины голос Дерека. Скотт испугано дернулся и разозлился на себя за это. Черт, почему он до сих пор не может почувствовать присутствие волка, когда тот уже буквально дышит ему в затылок?! А если в следующий раз это будет уже не Дерек, а охотник?!

\- Я пришел с тобой поговорить, - хмуро произнес Скотт, сжимая кулаки.

\- Это хорошо, потому что мне тоже нужно с тобой поговорить, - тон Дерека не предвещал ничего хорошего. Последний раз Скотт видел его в такой ледяной ярости как раз после матча, когда Стайлзу удалось под шумок увести его с поля и довести до дома Хейлов.

Дерек подошел ближе, остановившись в паре метров. Скотт с трудом заставил себя остаться на месте. Волк выглядел расслабленным, как и всегда, ничего не выражающее лицо, руки в карманах куртки, никакой открытой агрессии. Но Скотт чувствовал исходившую от него угрозу, хотя и не мог понять ее первопричины.

\- Ты знаешь о том, что среди нам подобных есть табу? – спросил он.

\- Какое табу? – мрачно переспросил Скотт.

\- Табу на разглашение, - пояснил Дерек. – Лишь ограниченный круг лиц знает о нашем существовании. И лица эти выбираются всегда крайне тщательно. От этого зависит выживание вида как такового. Здесь не до личных переживаний. Ты ведь понимаешь, о чем я?

Скотт напряженно кивнул.

\- Но из любого правила существуют исключения, - продолжил Дерек. Его голос звучал ровно и негромко, но от его взгляда у волка Скотта шерсть вставала дыбом. Он знал, что против Дерека ему не выстоять, и поэтому здраво рассудил, что лучше бежать. Бежать прямо сейчас и как можно быстрее. Скотту с трудом удавалось его успокоить и самому не сделать хотя бы шаг назад. – Они касаются привязанностей. Например, твоей привязанности к Эллисон. Но, видишь ли, Скотт, есть одно табу, из которого нет исключений. Оборотни не имеют право привязываться к охотникам, аналогичное табу лежит и на них. Пока Эллисон просто милая девушка, но очень скоро она пройдет обряд посвящения и станет охотницей.

\- И что тогда будет? – тихо спросил Скотт.

\- Вам придется принимать решение, - Дерек слегка склонил голову на бок. – Вам не позволят быть вместе. Ни ее семья, ни тот, кто тебя обратил.

\- К чему ты клонишь? – Скотт снова начал хмуриться.

\- Я говорил, что моя помощь не бесплатна. И теперь пришло время платить по счетам.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я расстался с Эллисон? – сквозь голос Скотта прорезался волчий рык. Его волк не собирался отказываться от девушки. Даже под угрозой смерти.

\- Нет, - ухмыльнулся Дерек, довольный настроем парня. – Напротив. Я хочу, чтобы ты был с ней всегда. Когда дело дойдет до конфликта, та тварь, что тебя обратила, точно появится. Ей некуда будет деваться, иначе она тебя потеряет.

\- Эллисон ничего не будет угрожать? – сразу спросил Скотт. Это единственное, что его волновало.

\- Ничего. За ней будет стоять весь ее клан. И ты. Тебе не придется ничего делать, я все сделаю сам, - произнес Дерек. – Твоя задача лишь удержать Эллисон до самого конца. Об остальном я позабочусь.

Скотт понимал, что выбора у него нет. И не из-за Дерека. Его просто не было. Он теперь ликан, Эллисон скоро станет охотницей, и начнутся настоящие проблемы. Ее родители и клан запретят им быть вместе, но Скотт все равно не сможет от нее отказаться, и он был уверен, что Эллисон тоже не оставит его, сдавшись так легко. И плевать на табу. Они любили друг друга, и это единственное, что имело значение.

\- К слову о табу на разглашение, - Скотт вспомнил, зачем он, в принципе, сюда пришел. – Что будет со Стайлзом? Он ведь знает, кто я. И кто ты. И что мы существуем. Кто определяет круг этих доверенных лиц? Или он теперь попадает в исключение, называемое привязанностью?

Дерек прищурился. Волк Скотта подобрался, реагируя на невербальную угрозу, которая теперь вполне четко исходила от волка.

\- Тебя это не касается, - холодно ответил он, намекая, что если они начнут развивать эту тему, кому-то может не поздоровиться.

\- Касается, - возразил Скотт, продолжая тыкать палкой в злого волка, образно выражаясь. Он был единственной приманкой для обратившего его ликана, которого хотел поймать Дерек. Тот спасал его много раз и точно не станет убивать, поэтому Скотт разумом понимал: максимально, что с ним сделают, это переломают все кости. Но легче от этого знания не становилось. – Стайлз мой лучший друг. Он часть моей семьи. Я не могу игнорировать то, что с ним происходит. Из-за тебя. Я не знаю, могу ли тебе доверять настолько, чтобы доверить тебе своего друга. И, честно, Стайлз тебе тоже не доверяет.

\- Полагаю, вы нашли достаточно оснований, чтобы не доверять мне, - усмехнулся Дерек.

\- Мы не нашли ни единого основания, чтобы тебе доверять, - огрызнулся Скотт. – Ты используешь меня – окей. Я не против. Я благодарен тебе за все, что ты делаешь для меня, пускай и не бесплатно. А что со Стайлзом? Ты его тоже для чего-то решил использовать? В качестве какой-нибудь очередной приманки?

\- Тебя. Это. Не. Касается, - оскалился Дерек.

\- Я сказал, что касается! – рявкнул Скотт, стискивая кулаки. – Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то вроде тебя причинил ему вред!

\- Я не причиню ему вреда, - зарычал Дерек, и его глаза полыхнули голубым, становясь волчьими.

\- Почему? – Скотт не отступил, хотя разумно было бы поступить иначе и не связываться с Дереком, когда тот уже себя не контролирует. В запале волк вполне может забыть, что Скотт ему для чего-то нужен, и убить его. - Потому что ты любишь его? Тогда скажи ему об этом!

\- Я сказал! – Дерек был в бешенстве. Еще бы! Какой-то щенок лез в его личную жизнь и указывал, что делать!

\- Он человек! Он не понимает твоего языка! Скажи ему это так, чтобы он понял!

Дерек угрожающе зарычал, но не схлынул, нет. Со всего маху ударил кулаком в бетонный столб, и тот рухнул, рассыпавшись осколками и пылью.

Скотт отшатнулся. Он ощущал силу Дерека, но ни разу ее не видел. И выглядело это впечатляюще. Скотт, наверное, так никогда не сможет, потому что всегда будет наполовину человеком.

Раны на руке волка моментально затянулись, кости с хрустом встали на место, срастаясь. Боль помогла Дереку переключиться и вернуть над собой контроль. Он отряхнулся от бетонной крошки и взглянул снова совершенно спокойно на Скотта. Его глаза были человеческими, хотя один все еще оставался голубым, напоминая о том, кто скрывается под этой личиной.

\- И в завершении нашего разговора, - произнес он, - о круге лиц. Любой, кто узнает о том, что ты – ликан, рано или поздно окажется мертв. Помни об этом всегда. Ты – угроза их жизням.

Скотт серьезно кивнул.

\- Полагаю, на этом можно завершить наше обучение, - решил Дерек.

\- Завершить? – не поверил Скотт. – Но я еще так много не понимаю и не знаю…

\- Учись на своих ошибках, - дал ему последнее наставление волк. – И никогда не совершай одну и ту же ошибку дважды. Никто не сможет научить тебя мудрости всегда делать правильный выбор и никогда не ошибаться. Слушай свое сердце и свой внутренний голос, учись доверять им. Но самое главное – превращай слабости в сильные стороны. Сделай это своим девизом по жизни.

\- Дерек, - позвал Скотт, когда тот уже уходил. Волк остановился и обернулся через плечо, взглянув на него. – Спасибо.

Он кивнул и скрылся за углом разрушенного дома. Скотт взглянул на то, что осталось от бетонной колонны.

Эллисон была его слабым местом. И то, через что им в скором времени придется пройти, должно сделать его сильнее, а не сломать. Он справится. Теперь он был в этом уверен.

***

\- Зачем ты меня привел сюда? – неуютно поежился Стайлз. Шел первый час ночи, вместо того, чтобы спать в тепленькой кроватке, он торчал в темном лесу со страшным волком, завалившимся к нему на ночь глядя и заставившим пойти за собой черти куда.

Дерек стоял в десятке метров напротив. Большая поляна, окруженная густым подлеском, прямо над их головами светилась молодая Луна. Глядя на нее, Стайлз вспоминал, что полнолуние уже скоро. Нужно решать, что делать со Скоттом. В лесной коттедж пойти нельзя. Нужно было искать другое подходящее безопасное место. Безопасное как для Скотта, так и для тех, кого он может случайно убить.

\- Хотел с тобой поговорить, - произнес Дерек, рассматривая трясущегося паренька. Близилась середина осени, и ночи становились все более холодными.

\- О чем? – Стайлз нахмурился.

\- О том, что ты решил.

\- Мы не могли поговорить об этом дома? – заныл Стайлз. – Дерек! Серьезно? Ты притащил меня сюда, в чертову чащу, посреди ночи, чтобы просто поговорить?!

\- Так что ты решил? – проигнорировал его вопли возмущения волк.

Стайлз внимательно посмотрел на него. Черт, ну почему он такой красивый? Это нечестно! Будь Дерек чудовищем и в человеческом облике, Стайлзу не сносило бы так крышу. Он просто не мог отвести от него глаз, завороженным тем, как он смотрел, как двигался, как говорил. Почему это происходит с ним? Почему именно с ним?!

\- Я ничего не решил, - ответил он. – И я не думаю, что когда-нибудь смогу.

\- Тебе придется.

\- Да знаю я! – Стайлз нервно провел рукой по волосам.

\- Ты боишься меня? Не доверяешь мне? В этом проблема?

\- А тебе это не кажется проблемой?!

\- Поэтому я привел тебя сюда.

Стайлз нахмурился. Ему не нравился тот поворот, который принимал их разговор. Ему было не по себе, а ведь Дерек еще ничего не сделал. Но Стайлз уже знал, что тот собирается сделать.

\- Нет, Дерек, пожалуйста, - стал умолять он его, отступая и увеличивая расстояние между ними, но вряд ли его это спасет. – Я не готов. Я не могу. Дерек, не надо!

Но волк его не послушал. Он снял куртку, стянул футболку, бросив ее следом, и, разувшись, быстро избавился от джинсов и трусов. У Стайлза вся кожа покрылась мурашками, когда волк перекинулся, принимая свое истинное обличие, и сердце зашлось от животного страха.

\- Нет, Дерек. Нет, - бессознательно шептал он, пока голова пустела и его медленно, но верно охватывала неконтролируемая паника. Волк стоял совершенно неподвижно, огромная черная тень в слабом лунном свете, и следил за ним своими светящимися неоновыми глазами. Не моргая.

Стайлз больше не мог. Просто не мог находиться здесь, смотреть на него, видеть его… И он побежал. Развернулся и, не чувствуя ног, бросился бежать, к дому, куда-нибудь, только подальше отсюда.

В темноте он практически ничего не видел. Сюда он шел за Дереком, ступая ему след в след, а обратно несся, не разбирая дороги. Ветки хлестали по лицу, царапали кожу, он только жмурился, чтобы не повредить глаза, и не сбавлял скорости. Падая, поднимался и мчался еще быстрее, подгоняемый своим страхом.

И чужим присутствием за спиной.

За хрустом веток, своим заходящимся дыханием и зашкаливающим пульсом в ушах он не слышал, но знал, что Дерек следует за ним. И если он не начнет бежать быстрее, волк догонит его. Обязательно догонит.

Стайлз упал. Он захотел встать, но ногу пронзила такая острая боль, что он вскрикнул и повалился обратно. Схватился за вывернутую щиколотку и заозирался. Только темный лес вокруг. Дерека не было.

Без сил он повалился на спину, стараясь отдышаться. Кажется, боль подействовала отрезвляюще, и он смог нормально мыслить.

Итак, он где-то посреди леса, без телефона, без всего. Он понятия не имеет, где он и в какую сторону теперь идти, чтобы выйти к городу, а не уйти дальше в самую чащу. На улице ночь, он почти ничего не видит. А еще – он боится темноты. И почему он вспомнил об этом только сейчас?!

Стайлз сел и задрал штанину. Нога не сломана, но болит просто адски. Он огляделся вокруг себя, ища подходящую палку, на которую мог бы упереться, чтобы встать. Выбрал одну подлинней, потолще и поровней и пополз к ней. Его пальцы как раз сжались на ее конце, когда краем глаза он заметил движение и замер.

Дерек стоял все в тех же десятке метров от него.

Стайлз поспешно схватил палку и направил ее на волка. Глупо, конечно, думать, что какая-то палка сможет защитить его от этого чудовища, но палка лучше, чем ничего.

\- Не подходи ко мне! – попытался он закричать грозно, но вышло жалко. Он снова был испуган до одури, но нога болела, напоминая ему о том, что больше убегать он не сможет. Можно даже не пытаться.

\- Стайлз, - тихо произнес Дерек, - хватит. Посмотри на себя. Ты чуть не убился.

\- Лучше ты посмотри на себя! – заорал он. – Ты чудовище!

Волк опустил уши. Стайлз задел его, сам понял это, и отчего-то ему стало стыдно.

\- Да, я чудовище, - подтвердил Дерек глухо. – Я родился чудовищем и вырос чудовищем. И умру я тоже чудовищем.

Стайлз только сейчас заметил, как дрожит его поднятая рука, судорожно сжимая палку до белых костяшек пальцев, и медленно опустил ее.

\- Пускай я выгляжу, как чудовище, и мне приходится скрывать это, - продолжил Дерек, и от звучавшей в его голосе неприкрытой боли Стайлза бросило в жар. Ему стало еще хуже, чем было до этого. А он думал, что хуже некуда, - но я не чудовище, Стайлз. Да, я не человек. Я отличаюсь от вас, людей. Но разве это делает меня плохим? Чудовищем в твоих глазах?

\- Я боюсь тебя, - прошептал Стайлз. – Ты пугаешь меня. Ты постоянно пугаешь меня.

\- Прости.

Стайлз никогда не слышал, чтобы чудовища извинялись.

\- Я могу помочь? – спросил Дерек, когда молчание затянулось. – Ты позволишь мне подойти к тебе и помочь?

«Не в этом обличии», - хотел сказать Стайлз, но вовремя прикусил язык, вспомнив о том, что если Дерек сейчас перекинется, то окажется совершенно голым. А Стайлз был готов к этому еще меньше, чем к тому, что его притащат сюда и будут пугать до чертиков.

Поэтому он только обреченно вздохнул и кивнул.

Волк очень медленно стал подходить ближе. Когда оставалось три метра, тех самых, на которые в прошлый раз он смог приблизиться, Дерек остановился.

Так близко Стайлз его еще не видел. Он рассматривал волчью морду: его блестящий, кожаный черный нос, длинные усы, рисунок шерсти на переносице. Когда его взгляд встретился со взглядом волка, он замер.

\- О боже…- только сейчас он увидел его глаза. Они не просто светились. Они мерцали, радужка находилась в постоянном гипнотическом движении, напоминая голубое пламя – она медленно перетекала, тускнела, становилась ярче, вспыхивала и гасла. Стайлз окончательно потерял связь с реальностью. Он был очарован. Порабощен.

Волк сделал шаг. Потом еще один, бесшумно ступая по земле, словно не весил ничего, будучи бестелесной черной тенью.

Он наклонился и лизнул горячим, нежным розовым языком щиколотку Стайлза. Боль утихла. Парень решился пошевелить стопой. Кажется, все было в порядке.

\- Спасибо, - сказал он смущенно.

Дерек был очень близко. Но Стайлзу больше не хотелось убежать и спрятаться.

Осторожно, все еще не уверенный, что стоит это делать, он протянул дрожащую руку к волчьей морде, не сумев дотянуться пары сантиметров. Дерек преодолел их сам, подставляясь под его ладонь и разрешая погладить себя.

Затаив дыхание, Стайлз едва ощутимо провел ладонью по его носу, заворожено глядя в прикрывшиеся волчьи глаза. Дерек толкнулся, требуя еще, и, осмелев, Стайлз запустил пальцы в его густую шерсть на лбу. Провел до макушки и потрогал смешно дернувшееся ухо.

И невольно улыбнулся. Шерсть Дерека была очень приятной – теплой, мягкой, шелковистой и густой. И ничего, что его голова была просто огромной. Стайлз старался не сравнивать ее со своей рукой.

Дерек взглянул на него из-под густых ресниц и тихо произнес:

\- Я люблю тебя.

Парень снова замер. Уставился на волка широко распахнутыми глазами.

Скотт сказал ему об этом, и Стайлз знал уже давно, но услышать это от Дерека…

Он резко вздохнул, вспоминая, как нужно дышать, и от продолжавшего крутиться в голове голоса волка его по телу вслед за сладостной дрожью бежали мурашки.

\- Мне… мне тоже нравится твой запах, - прошептал он. Волк шагнул к нему и сел рядом, давая Стайлзу обнять себя за шею и уткнуться в нее лицом. От его шерсти не пахло псиной, только лесом. Сырой землей, свежей травой, родниковой водой, теплым ветром… Стайлз будто дышал свободой.

Дерек, закрыв глаза, опустил голову ему на плечо и замер, пока Стайлз обнимал его, гладил, перебирал его шерсть, зарывался в нее носом, терся щекой. Из чудовища, ожившего ночного кошмара, Дерек вдруг превратился в большого плюшевого волка, которого хотелось тискать, не переставая, и которого невозможно было бояться.

\- И ты не чудовище, - едва слышно прошептал Стайлз, зная, что Дерек его услышит, - и никогда им не был.


	7. Катастрофа

Джексон ждал. Ждал, когда Дерек появится.

Он был неглупым парнем, хотя и предпочитал тратить свое время на что-то более полезное, нежели на учебу в школе, так что ему не составило особого труда сложить дважды два.

МакКолл изменился. Это ни для кого не было секретом, слишком уж бросались в глаза разительные отличия между старым МакКоллом и новым, нарисовавшимся совсем недавно.

Поначалу Джексон склонялся к стероидам и даже чему-то похлеще, когда искал разумное и убедительное объяснение произошедшим с МакКоллом переменам.

Но что-то не сходилось. У любой дури был огромный список побочных эффектов, но из всех возможных у МакКолла проявилась лишь повышенная агрессия. Никаких нервозности, тиков, треморов, ломки.

Джексон был в тупике. Он злился, бесился, бросался на стены, не желая поворачивать назад и возвращаться к началу.

И тогда нашлось неразумное и безумное объяснение. МакКолл сорвался на нем и показал свои клыки. В прямом смысле.

Конечно же, Джексон испугался. Окажись он один на один с этим монстром в иной ситуации, у него, верно, сломалась бы психика, но вокруг была куча людей, свет прожекторов делал ночь похожей на день, а в голове звенела пустота из-за легкой асфиксии, так что он поразительно спокойно принял тот факт, что у МакКолла светятся желтым глаза, блестят острые клыки и что он сейчас его убьет.

Но Джексон не умер. МакКолла убрали с него раньше, чем тот удушил его в порыве неконтролируемой ярости.

И тут прозвучало имя Дерека Хейла. В воспаленном мозгу Джексона что-то щелкнуло. Последний кусок мозаики встал на место, и перед глазами предстала целостная картина.

Убийство Хейлов, в которое никто не верил, ненайденное орудие убийства, подозреваемый Дерек Хейл. Пара дней спустя - и находят машину его дяди, тело которого бесследно исчезает.

Четырнадцать трупов меньше, чем за неделю, спустя сто пятьдесят лет с последнего убийства в Бейкон-Хиллзе.

И везде Дерек Хейл. Везде.

Джексон ломал голову, как связать МакКолла и Хейла, пока не вспомнил, как где-то месяц назад видел Стилински, чешущего через все поле вслед за каким-то парнем. Джексон заметил постороннего человека на тренировке одним из первых, но не придал этому особого значения, поскольку зеваки к ним часто заглядывали. По воле случая ему пришлось вернуться на поле после того, как он с Лидией и сладкой парочкой МакКолл-Арджент пошел к раздевалкам. И что же он увидел? Как лучший друг МакКолла радостно мчится навстречу мужику, оказавшемуся в итоге Дереком Хейлом.

Стилински явно все еще был человеком. Его сломать оказалось проще всего. Джексон сказал отцу, тот сразу пошел к шерифу, шериф надавил на сына - и, вуаля! Трусливый Стилински быстро сдал Хейла и местоположение его волчьего логова.

Хейла там не оказалось. Отец и копы перевернули каждый камень. Ни следа. Они караулили днями и ночами, но Хейл так и не объявился. Вскоре их запал угас. В итоге оставили лишь одного патрульного на машине с собакой, который периодически нагрянывал с проверкой.

Но Джексон знал: Хейл там. Он точно почувствовал, что люди нагло вторглись на его территорию, и Джексону нужно было лишь подождать, когда тот придет.

Его терпение окупилось.

\- Я знаю, что ты здесь, - спокойно произнес он, стоя посреди гостиной. Копы здесь все перерыли, сняли ковры и сдвинули мебель, ища люки, убрали картины и переломали деревянные панели, ища сейфы. По дому Хейлов будто ураган прошелся, перевернув все и оставив, как есть. - Я не боюсь тебя, Хейл. Выходи.

\- Говоришь, что не боишься, а я чую, как от тебя несет страхом за версту, - раздался сверху низкий мужской голос, сильно отличавшийся от того, каким его запомнил Джексон, когда Дерек гостил у них дома последний раз девять лет назад.

Раздались неспешные шаги по лестнице. Джексон смотрел на спустившегося со второго этажа Дерека.

\- Я знаю, кто ты. И что ты сделал с МакКоллом, - так сразу заявил он, пристально всматриваясь в такое знакомое и незнакомое вместе с тем лицо. - То же ты сделал и с Адрианом?

\- Ты пришел сюда, чтобы спросить меня об этом? - насмешливо бросил Дерек. Он остановился напротив храбрившегося парня, оставив ему шесть метров личного пространства.

\- Как ты сделал это с ним? Укусил?

\- Уточни, с Уиттмором или МакКоллом? Может, с обоими сразу? - открыто издевался он, но Джексон не обращал на это никакого внимания.

\- Укуси меня. Я хочу, чтобы ты укусил меня. Тогда я скажу отцу оставить тебя в покое.

\- Думаешь, он тебя послушается? - иронично поинтересовался Дерек. - Я убил его сводного младшего брата, а ты ему кто? Всего лишь подкидыш без роду и племени. Ты даже не Уиттмор. Я вообще не знаю, кто ты. А ты знаешь?

Джексона трясло. К концу грандиозной («жаль, что короткой», - сказал бы Стайлз) речи мужчины он не мог справиться с обуревавшими его эмоциями: гневом, яростью, злостью, ненавистью и... болью.

\- Ммм, какой аромат, - с блаженным видом Дерек втянул воздух. - Ты начинаешь пахнуть значительно лучше, Джексон.

\- Мне плевать, - отрывисто выплюнул Джексон, испепеляя Дерека взглядом. - Мне плевать, что думает тупое животное вроде тебя. Если не хочешь кончить свое существование на электрическом стуле, когда тебя отдадут под трибунал и приговорят к смертной казни, дай мне то, что я хочу.

\- А чего ты хочешь? - Дерек склонил голову на бок, участливо говоря с парнем. Он продолжал измываться и получать от этого огромное удовольствие. Компенсация за то, что грязные Уиттморовы шавки везде тут нагадили. - Укус? Думаешь, он тебе поможет? Поможет решить твои проблемы? Сделает тебя сильнее? Или, может, особенным? Значимым? Ты как был никем, мальчик без фамилии, так никем и останешься, с укусом или без. Тебе ничего не поможет.

\- Мне насрать! - заорал Джексон. - Укуси меня!

Дерек частично схлынул, он умел делать это эффектно, и заревел на Джексона, как когда-то на Скотта. Его низкочастотный рык прошел вибрацией по полу и пронзил тело Джексона, как электрический парализующий разряд. Тот на несколько секунд потерял связь со своим телом, не в силах пошевелить ни единым мускулом в полном оцепенении, пока мозг вскипал от переизбытка адреналина.

Стекла перестали дрожать. Эхо стихло.

Джексон опустил взгляд, только сейчас почувствовав, как что-то горячее стекает по его ватным ногам. Он не сразу понял, почему его штаны все мокрые, а под ногами растет лужа.

Дерек стоял, вернув себе человеческий вид, и спокойно смотрел на парня.

\- Помочился на мой ковер? Серьезно? - выдохнул он новую порцию сарказма. - Если хотел показать мне, кто тут хозяин положения, надо было ногу задрать.

Джексон шарахнулся, едва не упав. Его трясло еще сильней, но уже не от злости, а от жгучего, нестерпимого стыда.

\- Ты за все ответишь, Хейл! - звенящим голосом прошипел он свою угрозу, пятясь к двери. - Я клянусь, за все! И тогда ты приползешь ко мне на животе и будешь умолять о пощаде!

\- Я буду ждать этого момента, - томно выдохнул он и сверкнул волчьими глазами, отчего Джексона будто ветром сдуло. Так быстро от него еще никто не бегал.

Дерек подошел к окну, мрачно проследив за стремительно удаляющейся фигурой парня. Он знал, что тот вернется. Только вот Джексон не знал, что возвращаться ему не за чем. Потому что Дерек Хейл был не тем, кого он ищет и кто был ему нужен.

Этот человек (человек?) нашел его сам.

Оказавшись дома, Джексон первым делом пошел в душ, чтобы смыть с себя остатки позора. Он успел успокоиться, но стоило ему закрыть глаза хоть на мгновение, как он снова видел горящие адским голубым огнем глаза Хейла и его оскаленные смертоносные клыки.

Выйдя из ванной, он поежился от холода - из окна тянуло сквозняком. Разозлившись, что окно открылось и теперь дует, Джексон подошел и со всей силы захлопнул его, провернув ручку до упора.

\- Все в этом доме держится на соплях, - раздраженно пробормотал он себе под нос и пошел к зеркальному шкафу-купе, встроенному в стену, чтобы достать оттуда новые трусы.

Открыв дверцу, он увидел в ее боковом сместившемся зеркале какую-то тень в углу. Резко обернувшись, он встретился взглядом с затаившимся в темноте волком, который ждал этого момента.

Джексон даже не успел вскрикнуть, когда монстр накинулся на него, сбивая с ног, и вонзил свои клыки ему в глотку.

***

\- Что. Это. Такое?

Презрения и отвращения в голосе Лидии было столько, словно она увидела горжетку из дохлой, не выпотрошенной, полуразложившейся крысы, а не шейный платок от Кельвина Кляйна, замысловато повязанный на шее ее бойфренда.

\- Джексон! Сними это немедленно! Не позорь меня перед всей школой! - потребовала она.

Джексон ее проигнорировал. Поправил солнцезащитные очки и вальяжной походкой отправился от припаркованного Порше к крыльцу школы.

Лидии ничего не оставалось, как поспешить за ним. Она едва успевала переставлять ноги в своих туфлях на шпильках с платформой.

\- Джексон! Я требую объяснений!

\- Каких к черту объяснений, Лидия? - не выдержал парень, посмотрев на нее. - Отвали от меня.

\- Отвалить?! - вскричала она. - Чудно! Я отваливаю! И больше ты меня не увидишь!

\- Чудно, - удовлетворенно кивнул Джексон и направился к своему шкафчику.

Оставшаяся стоять посреди коридора Лидия неверяще смотрела на него, вообще не понимая, что это было. Джексон, что... согласился расстаться?! Расстаться с ней?!

Она задохнулась от возмущения. Этот парень совсем оборзел?! Она ему одолжение делала все эти два... почти три года, а он просто взял и... бросил ее?! ЕЕ?!

\- Лидия, привет! - тошнотворно сияющая Эллисон нарисовалась в поле ее зрения. Лидия прищурилась, сдерживая непреодолимое желание оттаскать ее за волосы, чтобы стереть эту глупую, счастливую улыбку с ее лица.

\- Привет, Эллисон, - отчеканила она.

\- Что-то случилось? - по тону подруги и ее взгляду Эллисон догадалась, что Лидия не в духе. Последнее время она почти всегда была не в духе.

\- Ты когда-нибудь видела более жалкое зрелище, нежели шейный платок от Кляйна в сочетании с рубашкой от Гуччи?! - кипятилась она, выплеснув свой гнев на не ожидавшей этого Эллисон. - Это выглядит просто отвратительно! Настолько, что мне нужно срочно пойти подышать свежим воздухом, пока я не выблевала весь завтрак.

Лидия круто развернулась на шпильках, взмахнув огненным водопадом волос, и, уверенно рассекая поток тянущихся в школу учеников, вышла на улицу.

Эллисон взглянула на Уитмора. Что за муха укусила Лидию? И при чем тут шейный платок?..

Далекая от высокой моды Эллисон промучилась бы весь день над этими вопросами, но ее очень удачно отвлек внезапно нарисовавшийся Скотт, подскочивший к ней бодрым козликом и сразу же полезший за утренним полагающимся ему поцелуем за то, что он был хорошим мальчиком и дал ей поспать, не став посреди ночи влезать в окно ее комнаты.

А вот Лидии так не повезло. Она сидела на скамейке в сквере, на нервах стуча ножкой по земле, и гадала, какая муха укусила Джексона и почему ей так хочется содрать с его шеи этот дурацкий платок и вырыдаться в него, а потом достать маникюрные ножницы и изрезать его на много маленьких Уиттморовых платочков.

Она закрыла глаза. Так, Лидия, все, прекращай. Уиттмор не достоин твоих слез. Не говоря уже о тебе. Ты выше этого. И ты сильная, ты не имеешь права плакать.

\- Кто же тот жалкий человек, который заставил такую красивую девушку плакать? - раздался рядом приятный мужской голос с каким-то особо плавным, бархатным тембром, заставившем Лидию моментально открыть глаза, чтобы увидеть его обладателя.

Перед ней стоял ухоженный и красивый мужчина лет сорока, одетый во все черное и облегающее. Он сразу проассоциировался у нее с котом. Чеширским котом, судя по его загадочной, многозначительной улыбке.

Он галантно протянул ей свой носовой платок, белоснежный и аккуратно сложенный треугольником.

Взглянув в светло-голубые завораживающие глаза мужчины, Лидия осторожно приняла платок.

\- Спасибо, - пробормотала она, вытирая им мокрые щеки.

\- Вы не возражаете? - вежливо спросили у нее разрешения сесть рядом.

\- Нет, - последовал предсказуемый ответ.

Мужчина занял противоположный край скамейки. Между ними оставалось пятьдесят сантиметров свободного пространства. Достаточного, чтобы Лидия расслабилась.

\- И он действительно жалкий, - обижено ответила она на первый вопрос.

\- Я в этом не сомневаюсь, - заверил ее собеседник.

Лидия украдкой взглянула на него, снедаемая любопытством. Взрослые мужчины, не считая ее отца, еще ни разу не обращали на нее внимания. Тем более, такие красивые взрослые мужчины.

Ровная кожа без признаков старения, очаровательные лучики морщинок в уголках смешливых глаз, гладко выбритое лицо, элегантно уложенные светло-русые волосы. Изысканный аромат парфюма, которым пропитался даже платок, и пленяющий ее душу образ. В нем было идеально все, начиная от ухоженных ногтей совершенной формы и заканчивая остроносыми мысками кожаных ботинок. Немного старомодно, но в этом чувствовался тонкий стиль.

\- Сегодня чудесная погода для октября. Так солнечно и тепло. Наверное, очень обидно сидеть в четырех стенах в школе вместо того, чтобы гулять где-нибудь, - произнес мужчина, мечтательно глядя на колышущиеся кроны деревьев и просвечивающее сквозь них бирюзовое небо. Такого же цвета, как его глаза.

Его мягкий, обволакивающий голос усыплял Лидию, погружая в приятное и легкое состояние почти невесомости.

\- Не хочу возвращаться в школу, - честно призналась она. Ей не хотелось видеть Джексона. И его дурацкий платок.

\- Тогда, может быть, юная леди согласится составить мне компанию? - улыбнулся ей мужчина, глядя на нее своим завораживающим взглядом.

Сердечко Лидии предательски застучало. Она уговаривала себя не поддаваться, но было поздно. За какие-то пару секунд она попала в плен этого взгляда и только и смогла прошептать короткое и волнительное «да».

***

\- Ты уверен? - спросил Дерек, мрачно хмуря брови.

\- Да! - воскликнул Скотт. - Уверен!

\- В инкубационный период практически нет запаха, - еще больше хмурился Дерек.

\- От него пахло волком! - горячо стоял на своем Скотт. - Так сильно, что я еле справился с трансформацией!

\- Это был не запах Уиттмора, - наконец решил волк.

\- А кого? - первым задал этот вопрос Стайлз.

\- Того, кто обратил Скотта. И теперь Уиттмора.

\- Почему он сделал это?! - вскричал Скотт. - Почему сначала укусил меня? Теперь Джексона?!

\- Я не знаю, - поморщился Дерек от слишком громких звуков. - Лишь предполагаю, что ему зачем-то нужна стая.

\- Он может обратить любого! Любого встречного! На другом конце города! - продолжал психовать Скотт.

\- Мы не знаем, скольких он успел обратить и где, - заметил Дерек.

\- Но ты ведь сразу нашел меня!

\- Я искал не тебя, а Стайлза. Ты мне подвернулся случайно, - заявил Дерек невозмутимо, и от его слов Стайлза почему-то бросило в жар. - Я не могу прочесывать город, когда его прочесывают в поисках меня. И я повторю. До второй фазы запаха обычно нет. Это значит, что придется ждать полнолуния, чтобы выяснить, кого еще он успел укусить.

\- А если предположить, что в его выборе жертв присутствует логика? Что он не рандомно выбирает? - Стайлз не смог промолчать. Он ведь сын шерифа, он не может не искать причинно-следственные связи.

\- И как, по-твоему, связаны Скотт и Уиттмор? - едко поинтересовался Дерек.

\- Я просто предположил, - буркнул Стайлз обижено, раздирая очередной листочек. Из-за того, что в лесном коттедже больше было небезопасно, они встречались теперь здесь, на заброшенной ферме. Стайлз сидел на бревне и общипывал куст. Скотт стоял рядом, отчаянно жестикулируя. Невозмутимый Дерек мрачным исполином застыл у стены сарая, подпирая ее спиной.

\- Стайлз прав, - поддержал его Скотт. - Если мы поймем, как он выбирает, то узнаем, кто может стать следующим. И тогда ты сможешь поймать его и убить.

\- Кто-то говорил мне, что не убивает, - Стайлз многозначительно взглянул на этого кого-то.

\- Я не убиваю людей, - рыкнул Дерек. - А ликанов убиваю на счет раз. Не сглатывай так шумно, Скотт, тебя это не касается... Хорошо, Стайлз, попробуй выявить связь, а я попробую поискать его и других обращенных.

\- Кстати, Дерек, - вспомнил Скотт, пока не забыл, - почему ты не предоставишь это Арджентам? Они ведь охотники. Они наверняка смогут вычислить его в два счета.

\- А еще они вычислят в два счета тебя. И вашего дружка Уиттмора, - напомнил ему Дерек.

\- Но тебя они ведь не трогают! - воскликнул Скотт.

\- Потому что я - Хейл, - зарычал на него раздраженно Дерек. Тот вообще был каким-то дерганым в последнее время. Стайлз бы хотел поговорить с ним об этом, но Дерек крайне изобретательно избегал оставаться с ним наедине. Стайлз ни хрена не понимал, что с этим волком не так. Вроде у них все наладилось, они признались друг другу в любви... и теперь этот вшивый засранец делал вид, что его не знает и знать не желает. - Этот город и эти земли принадлежат Хейлам, Ардженты здесь гости. Их обязанность - следить за безопасностью горожан, моя - охранять территорию от чужаков и незваных гостей. Какой-то чокнутый ликан, кусающий детей, это моя проблема, а не их. Более того, ты, Скотт, и Уиттмор теперь тоже моя проблема. Потому что по изначальной договоренности я обязан вас обоих убить, и то, что вы еще дышите и можете натворить, теперь моя ответственность.

Скотт и Стайлз молчали. Оба переживали, чувствуя, что с Дереком что-то не так, но не задавали вопросов, зная, что ответов все равно не получат. Но Стайлз должен попытаться.

\- Дерек, - позвал он его, когда волк уже собирался уходить. Тот взглянул на него, - мы можем поговорить?

\- Я подожду в машине, - поспешно ретировался Скотт, чтобы не отсвечивать. Дерек проявлял к Стайлзу снисходительную благосклонность, а Скотта терпел по необходимости. Наедине с волком у Стайлза было больше шансов выпытать у него, что же происходит.

\- Дерек, - он подошел к нему и протянул было руку, но волк зарычал на него, и Стайлз сжал пальцы в кулак, так к нему и не притронувшись, - что с тобой?

\- Тебя это не должно волновать, - так сразу отшил его Дерек. И даже усиливавшийся горький запах обиды Стайлза не заставил его перестать глядеть на него волком.

\- Но меня волнует, - он упрямо смотрел на мужчину. - Снова боишься, что я пострадаю, если полезу, куда не следует? А ты не думал, что если не скажешь мне, а я полезу и случайно туда, куда не нужно, то точно пострадаю? Объясни мне, куда и почему я не должен лезть.

Волк молчал. Потом произнес:

\- Это мои дела.

\- Дерек! - Стайлз наплевал на свое здоровье и ударил его кулаком по плечу. - Говори сейчас же!

\- Волк.

\- Что волк? - не понял Стайлз.

\- Другой волк появился здесь. Я вернулся вчера ночью в лесной коттедж, чтобы посмотреть, что Уиттморы успели там натворить, и его запах был там повсюду. Он будто искал что-то.

\- Тебя? - тихо спросил Стайлз.

\- Нет, не меня. Он прокрался сюда тайком, не представился, не спросил разрешения остаться. Он прячется от меня где-то в городе, потому что знает, что я ищу его.

\- И что будет, когда ты его найдешь?

\- Я убью его, - как само собой разумеющееся, ответил он.

\- А если он не один? Если их целая стая? - у Стайлза волосы дыбом вставали от мысли, что с Дереком может что-то случиться. Да, он был сильным, но кто знает, каким окажется другой волк? А если их будет несколько? - Дерек, ты один. А один ты не справишься.

\- Я знаю, - мрачно произнес он, - но эти земли всегда принадлежали моей семье. Я не позволю забрать их.

\- Им нужна территория? - осторожно спросил Стайлз.

\- Если это новая стая без своей территории, то да.

Стайлз молчал. Все оказалось еще хуже, чем он мог предположить.

\- А раньше такое бывало? Ты ведь уже семь лет охраняешь ее один.

\- Ликаны приходили, но долго не задерживались. Пару раз проходили стаи, но они знали, что не справятся со мной, и уходили искать другое место, чтобы осесть. Но ни разу за всю свою жизнь я не встречал другого волка.

\- Что?.. - Стайлз ушам своим не верил.

\- Мы вымирающий вид, - неохотно ответил Дерек, - нас мало и мы разбросаны по разным концам Земли. У нас есть связь лишь через Круг. И я знаю, что в Штатах есть еще двое волков, но они оба живут в Нью-Йорке. Еще пара - в Канаде. Один - в Мексике. Если этот волк или стая волков и нарисовались откуда-то, то, скорее всего, из Европы. И тогда я теряюсь в догадках, что они могли забыть здесь.

\- Дерек, - Стайлз взволнованно смотрел на него, - Ричард не говорил тебе, как ты оказался в их семье?

\- Нет, - с заминкой произнес он.

\- И ты не спрашивал?

\- Стайлз, конечно же, я спрашивал! - раздраженно выдохнул он.

\- Теперь я знаю, в кого ты, - едко произнес Стайлз, заставив Дерека растеряться. - Весь в отца! Вас спрашивать бесполезно.

Дерек немного расслабился, даже слабо усмехнулся. Тонкое замечание Стайлза пришлось ему по душе.

\- Почему верусы вымирающий вид? - последовал следующий вопрос.

\- Потому что мы живородящие. Мы не можем передавать свой дар через укус, как ликаны. И мы стерильны для людей, как и обычные волки. Потомство могут получить лишь два волка.

\- А как же ликаны? С ними тоже никак?

\- Ты по генетике закон Менделя проходил? Если взять веруса и скрестить его с получеловеком-полуволком, каков будет шанс получения веруса? Как ни складывай хромосомы, выйдет по-любому неуправляемая тварь.

\- Я понял, понял. Значит, обычные волки тоже отпадают, а то я хотел уже предложить самочку в нашем зоопарке...

\- Стайлз.

\- Молчу.

Он в самом деле помолчал немного. Потом тихо спросил, заглядывая Дереку в глаза: 

\- А почему ты не ищешь волчицу?

Ему не хотелось отдавать Дерека никакой волчице, но если под угрозой вымирание вида... Он не мог быть таким эгоистом. Конечно, выбор остается за Дереком, но Стайлзу от этого не легче.

\- Потому что ее нет, - просто ответил Дерек. - Не так давно родились две девочки, но пока они подрастут, подрастут и больше подходящие им мальчики.

Стайлз смотрел на него со смешанными чувствами. С одной стороны, ему было немного жаль Дерека, оставшегося одного, без пары и возможности завести детей (а он наверняка этого хотел), с другой, он испытывал неимоверное облегчение от того, что не станет причиной вымирания вида, забрав себе волка-производителя.

\- Не повезло.

\- Ты мог бы хотя бы попытаться изобразить сочувствие, Стайлз.

\- Ты бы все равно понял, что оно неискреннее, - хмыкнул он.

Дерек наклонился и потерся носом о макушку парня, вдыхая его запах.

\- Я соскучился, - тихо признался он, потянувшись к его губам.

\- Пообещай мне, что ты не станешь ввязываться в конфликт со стаей волков, - потребовал Стайлз, подавшись назад, - или не дам себя поцеловать!

\- Шантажист мелкий, - нежно выдохнул Дерек. - Хорошо, я обещаю, никаких безрассудных поступков.

\- Обещаешь? - подозрительно прищурился Стайлз. У него ведь не было читерского детектора лжи, входящего в базовую комплектацию.

\- Слово волка, - усмехнулся Дерек.

\- Хорошо, - удовлетворенно произнес Стайлз и, обняв своего сердитого волка за шею, сам поцеловал. Он быстро учился и совершенствовал свое мастерство на помидорах, пока никто не видит.

А Дерек лишь гадал, почему это Стайлза последнее время так тянет на солененькое. И лучше ему было не знать, что тот делает с помидорами до того, как их съесть.

***

«Чудесно, твою мать, просто волшебно! - флегматично размышлял Стайлз, рассматривая баночку пилюль в своей руке. - Мало того, что я встречаюсь с вшивым волчарой, так теперь еще и таблетки мне выписывает ветеринар! Остановите Землю - я сойду».

Скотт, еще один блохастый засранец, завлек его в ветклинику обманом. С пеной у рта и эйфорическим блеском в глазах выдвинул идею, что его шеф должен быть в курсе существования ликанов и верусов, раз собирался жениться на Иден. Причем не просто теоретически собирался, а уже была назначена дата свадьбы - это означало, что Хейлы дали свое добро. Насколько Скотт мог судить, родственников у Хиллроу не было. В праздники он ездил по вызовам, а не проводил время в кругу семьи.

Стайлзу выдвинутая гипотеза пришлась по вкусу, и он не устоял перед искушением проверить ее на практике.

Кален Хиллроу совершенно не удивился, когда двое неразлучников ненавязчиво зажали его в углу и требовательно попросили аудиенции. Он любезно им ее предоставил. Все равно обед.

Курьер из ресторана в конце улицы привез горячие первые и вторые блюда с закусками, Скотт заварил чай, так уверенно хозяйствуя в кабинете Хиллроу, что Стайлз начал подозревать: эти двое явно не первый раз вместе обедают и наверняка ужинают. Удивительно, но он не чувствовал себя лишним: когда они втроем сели за стол, непринужденный разговор завязался сам собой. Кален очень интересовался лакроссом, а о нем Скотт и Стайлз могли говорить часами.

Кален сам спросил Скотта о том, что случилось на последнем матче. Скотт рассказал.

\- Док, а Вы знали, что Дерек все это время был здесь? – спросил взволновало МакКолл.

\- Знал, - не стал врать Хиллроу. – Но до недавнего времени Дерек не хотел, чтобы кто-либо еще знал об этом, поэтому мне приходилось молчать.

\- И в тот раз, - Скотт теперь не мог успокоиться, - когда я Вас встретил на ферме, Вы встречались с ним, верно?

\- Верно, - опять честно ответил Хиллроу и даже рассказал немного больше: - После убийства Хейлов Дерек пропал почти на целый год, ни я, ни кто-либо другой не предполагали, где он может быть. Я часто ходил в лесной коттедж первое время, но Дерека там не было. И в конце зимы, в феврале, я случайно нашел его. Он был едва жив.

Скотт невольно взглянул на Стайлза, когда его захлестнуло волной боли и сострадания со стороны друга. Стайлзу было тяжело слушать, как Кален описывал, в каком ужасном состоянии был Дерек, моривший себя голодом и не способный даже подняться с земли, но он все равно слушал, потому что это касалось Дерека и было очень важным для Стайлза. Чтобы понять волка. Понять, как он стал таким. Понять, как ему помочь.

\- У меня ушло три года, чтобы поставить его на ноги, - с легкой грустью закончил Кален, вспоминая, каким тяжелым это было временем для них обоих. – И даже сейчас мне все еще приходится держать его на принудительном медикаментозном лечении. Так что, да. Я часто с ним вижусь. Как и вы последнее время.

\- Дерек Вам рассказал? – подал голос Стайлз.

Кален кивнул:

\- Да, и о том, как ты первый раз пришел к нему, и о том, что Скотт теперь ликан. Он попросил приглядывать за вами. Да, кстати, Стайлз, у меня для тебя кое-что есть.

В итоге, Хиллроу не пришлось спрашивать ни о чем, он сам все рассказал, посчитав, видимо, что пришло время открыть последние карты.

\- Переживаешь из-за Дерека? – спросил Скотт осторожно, когда Стайлз, выйдя из ветлечебницы, вот уже с минуту стоял и тупо смотрел на неподписанную баночку с желатиновыми капсулами.

\- Как нужно было довести себя, чтобы три года восстанавливаться? – глухо спросил он.

\- Вся его семья погибла… - Скотт замолчал, не зная, что сказать, чтобы поддержать друга. Если бы ему кто-нибудь рассказал, что Эллисон была на грани смерти, а потом ей потребовалось целых три года на реабилитацию, он бы тоже с ума сходил. Другое дело, что Скотт мог окружить Эллисон любовью и заботой, чтобы хоть как-то ей помочь, а Стайлз не мог. Дерек просто не примет его участия, сочтя за жалость. Он хочет казаться сильным и способным справиться со всем, даже если отчаянно нуждается в помощи.

Стайлз сжал в кулаке баночку, решил что-то для себя, открыл крышку, вытряхнул одну пилюлю и проглотил.

В этот момент проносившаяся по дороге машина задела колесами край лужи, и грязная вода, побуждаемая законами физики, мутным фонтаном брызнула прямо на стоящих столбами Стайлза и Скотта, не сделавших и попытки отскочить.

\- БЛЯТЬ, СУКА! – Стайлз не знал, как скоро подействуют волшебные таблеточки Хиллроу, но сейчас он был готов вскочить на своего железного коня, догнать того мудака и смачно поцеловать его в задний бампер, да так, чтобы пришлось менять передний.

Он осмотрел себя: по чистым, новым джинсам медленно стекали коричневые капли, на бедрах стремительно расползались темные, мокрые пятна.

\- Вот урод! – поддержал его Скотт в более мягких выражениях, отряхиваясь.

\- Черт, а я ведь старые застирал утром! – простонал Стайлз, поняв, что переодеться ему не во что. Но самое главное, что и в школу идти не в чем, не в спортивных же штанах!

\- Слушай, а у меня дома ведь твои джинсы остались, - вспомнил Скотт. Стайлз часто ночевал у него, а в детстве они вовсе могли неделю жить у МакКоллов, неделю - у Стилински. С возрастом стали ограничиваться выходными и форс-мажорными ночевками. Но с тех пор, как у Скотта появилась Эллисон, Стайлз стал редким гостем в доме МакКоллов, а Скотт последний раз бывал у Стилински вообще в том году. Так что не мудрено, что одну пару джинсов Стайлз посеял где-то в недрах Скоттова шкафа и напрочь о ней забыл.

\- Ты мой спаситель, - облегченно вздохнул Стайлз. Они сели в машину и покатили к дому Скотта. Каждый думал о разговоре с Каленом, но между собой эту тему они поднимать не стали. Все-таки это больше касалось Дерека, а говорить о нем последнее время было как-то неудобно. Скотт еще не решил, как ему относиться к тому, что Стайлз и Дерек теперь вроде как встречаются, а Стайлз еще не до конца осознал, что у них с Дереком теперь все настолько серьезно. Непривычно думать, что он имеет полное право лезть в его жизнь, став официальной и равноправной ее частью. Как и Дерек стал неотъемлемой и огромной частью его жизни. И его самого.

Дома у Скотта они перерыли все шкафы.

\- Я точно помню, что видел их совсем недавно, - не унимался Скотт, отправившись копаться в грязном белье, которое мама унесла стирать, пока Стайлз искал джинсы среди уже сушившихся шмоток, избегая смотреть на все цветное, что хотя бы отдаленно напоминало вещи мисс МакКолл. В такие моменты Стайлз заново осознавал все плюсы того, что жил с отцом.

\- Да ладно, чувак, фиг с ними, - Стайлз отказался от этой дурацкой затеи.

\- Стайлз.

Тон Скотта парню не понравился. Совершенно, абсолютно не понравился. Стайлз неуверенно посмотрел на побледневшего в один миг друга и, не желая задавать этот вопрос, все равно спросил:

\- Что?..

\- Это они.

\- Кто они, Скотт?

\- Джинсы. Твои джинсы, - он отодвинул корзину с бельем, сунул руку под ванную и достал оттуда сложенные, точнее, скомканные джинсы, почти все черные от пропитавшей их и давно высохшей крови. Скотт выпрямился, развернув их, так что Стайлз увидел полосы от клыков оборотня, разодравшие правую штанину.

Стайлз, похолодев, подошел и посмотрел на ярлычок на поясе. Верно. Его размер и та же фирма.

\- Я же сказал тебе их сжечь, - едва слышно выдохнул он.

\- Я забыл! Спрятал их, чтобы ма не нашла, а потом вообще из головы вылетело! – воскликнул Скотт.

\- Обожемой… - Стайлз осел на бортик ванной, схватившись за волосы.

\- Стайлз! – испугано бросился к нему Скотт. – Что случилось? Тебе плохо?

\- Скотт, - обронил Стайлз, не фокусирующимся взглядом глядя прямо перед собой.

\- Что?!

\- Это должен был быть я, - Стайлз все понял сразу, как только увидел свои окровавленные джинсы. – Оборотень хотел укусить меня.

\- О чем ты?.. – Скотт был в ужасе.

\- Помнишь, я говорил, что он не просто так выбирает, кого обращать, - Стайлз взглянул на него. Скотт пристально смотрел на него, вникая в каждое слово. – Я долго думал, почему ты, почему Уиттмор и кто может оказаться следующим. И тогда догадался, что дело не в вас, а в ваших родителях. Но что могло связывать твою мать с Уиттмором-старшим? Она медсестра, он – адвокат, я перерыл кучу архивных дел, связанных с больницей, может, какой-то несчастный случай или еще что-то, но ничего не нашел… А теперь я понял. Оборотень искал меня - и нашел по запаху, вот только в мои джинсы умудрился с дуру влезть ты. Сам посуди. Я сын шерифа. Мой отец и Уиттмор, они оба повязаны. Этот бешеный псих наверняка знает, что промахнулся, но, похоже, не может добраться до меня из-за Дерека… И я думаю, что этот психопат тоже как-то связан с Хейлами и их убийством. Может быть, он пытается таким образом отомстить, я не знаю, или, как сказал Дерек, ему зачем-то нужна стая из неконтролирующих себя подростков с кучей тараканов. Первый вариант кажется мне более правдоподобным.

\- И как же нам тогда узнать, кто может быть следующим? – Скотт присел рядом на бортик ванной.

\- С Хейлами связано по меньшей мере еще двое людей, чьи имена фигурировали в деле и чьих детей мы знаем, - ответил Стайлз, напряженно вспоминая.

\- И кто это?

\- Вернон Бойд и Айзек Лейхи. Отец Бойда был судьей, давшим ход делу на основании всех этих высосанных из пальца обвинений, а отец Лейхи отвечал за кремацию тел.

\- Их кремировали? – поразился Скотт.

\- Да, чтобы, видимо, скрыть улики, которые могли свидетельствовать в пользу Дерека, или еще по каким-то причинам. Поскольку в Бейкон-Хиллзе кремирование в принципе не практикуется, их прах, образно выражаясь, развеяли по ветру.

Хотя Скотт не питал никаких особых чувств к Дереку и его семье, в отличие от Стайлза, он все равно почувствовал, как после слов парня в его душе поднимается и растет протест. Мало того, что Хейлов так жестоко убили, не пощадив даже детей и стариков, сфабриковали улики против единственного выжившего Дерека, превратив его в глазах жителей в убийцу-психопата, и что все это попахивало каким-то сговором с целью, ради которой использовались любые средства, так еще и не захоронили тела Хейлов, хотя бы из дани уважения, а просто сожгли их, как… как собак. Скотт ведь работал в ветклинике и знал, где находятся кремационные печи. В них попадали только животные, в основном домашние, реже – сельскохозяйственные. В них не сжигали людей.

Верно. Хейлы ведь не были людьми.

Те, кто убил их, знали об этом?

***

\- Ты ведь говорил, что это Бойд и Лейхи! – Скотт ворвался в зал ожидания на этаже реанимации, куда в тяжелом состоянии доставили Эрику Рейес, которая потеряла сознание посреди вестибюля, едва переступив порог школы.

Стайлз, конечно же, первым оказался в больнице, где полицейские уже опрашивали ее родителей, пока врачи боролись за жизнь девушки. Прогнозы были неутешительными. У нее развился анафилактический шок, и, пока она ехала сюда в карете скорой помощи, ее сердце останавливалось дважды.

\- Это должны быть Бойд и Лейхи, - отрешенно пробормотал Стайлз, судорожно сгрызая ногти. Он пытался думать, но не мог. Голова гудела, просто по швам трещала. Нет, он не мог ошибиться. Слишком много совпадений, ставших тенденцией, и он выявил закономерность. Все сходилось. Все сходилось на проклятых Хейлах.

\- Ты уверен, что она...? – Скотт многозначительно замолчал. Стайлз, добавив про себя «укушена», кивнул.

\- Да, когда ее перекладывали с носилок на стол, я видел укус на ее ноге… том, что осталось от ее ноги, - ответил он. Дерек был прав. Когда организм боролся с инфекцией, это выглядело поистине жутко. Одним из самых ярких воспоминаний из детства Стайлза была гангрена у его деда, отца Джона. Так вот. Даже гангрена не шла ни в какое сравнение с тем, во что превратилась нога Эрики.

\- И как давно…?

\- Откуда мне знать? – огрызнулся Стайлз, будто оборотень, блин, дату проставил под своим слепком, на память, чтобы не забыть в случае чего. – Я, как и вы с Дереком, следил за Бойдом и Лейхи!

\- И что теперь? – Скотт взглянул на поразительно спокойную мать Эрики, утиравшую невидимые слезы. Рядом стоял муж, обнимавший ее за плечи и старавшийся выглядеть хотя бы расстроенным, но у них обоих получалось изображать беспросветное горе из рук вон плохо. – Она умрет?

\- Дерек сказал, что никто не выживает, - глухо произнес Стайлз.

\- Но ей всего семнадцать! – воскликнул Скотт.

\- И что ты предлагаешь?! – Стайлз гневно посмотрел на него. Будто он не понимал, как несправедливо то, что из-за какой-то чокнутой твари теперь умирал кто-то вроде Эрики Рейес. Стайлз не слишком хорошо ее знал, но часто пересекался с ней на занятиях, а в младших классах даже ходил вместе на кружок домохозяйства. Тихая, скромная девушка, болеющая эпилепсией, у нее не было друзей и парня, и в школе она была словно призраком, которого никто не замечал. Она даже родителям не сказала, что ее укусила собака, скрыла ото всех, думая, что ей неоткуда ждать помощи. А сейчас лежала на операционном столе и умирала. Судьба не оставила ей шансов.

\- Дерек, - Скотта осенило. – Попроси Дерека.

\- О чем я его должен попросить? – Стайлз не хотел дергать Дерека просто так. К тому же, как он сможет помочь Эрике, когда здесь вокруг люди, копы и врачи? Он, конечно, суперволк, но не человек-невидимка, чтобы пробраться сюда незамеченным. Если Дерека поймают, он уже никому не поможет, потому что в этот раз Уиттморы не станут ждать, а свершат акт правосудия на месте, в этом Стайлз не сомневался.

\- Чтобы он помог! – Скотт понизил голос и быстро заговорил: - Он умеет как-то лечить, не знаю как, он мне так и не рассказал, наверное, это могут делать только верусы. Вдруг он сможет ей помочь? Мы должны попытаться!

Стайлз чувствовал себя виноватым в том, что ошибся, выбрав Бойда и Лейхи и не заметив Эрику. Нет, она не была случайной жертвой, в том-то и дело. Она тоже подтверждала закономерность, только вот Стайлз упустил что-то из виду. Так что ему ничего не оставалось, как согласиться.

Он вышел из больницы, зябко убрав руки в карманы худи, и оглядел парковку в поисках черной Камаро. Нашел ее, стоявшую у выезда, с горящими фарами ближнего света и работающим двигателем, и отправился к ней.

Он открыл переднюю дверцу и забрался в салон. Здесь он еще ни разу не был, поэтому сначала огляделся, оценив вид изнутри, после чего скосил взгляд на недовольно глядящего на него Дерека, задавшегося, видимо, вопросом, какого черта больной идиот Стилински опять без спроса вторгся на его частную территорию.

Но Стайлза больше не пугали эти нахмуренные брови и плотно сжатые губы, а так же шедший в боевом комплекте с ними убийственный взгляд, так что он полез рассматривать приборную доску и трогать все, до чего мог дотянуться.

\- Слушай, охрененская тачка! – Стайлз был в восторге. – Она реально выжимает сто двадцать миль в час?!

\- Я не самоубийца, - рыкнул Дерек, и Стайлз вовремя прикусил язык, чуть не брякнув, что именно им Дерек и был, когда довел себя чуть ли не до смерти. И спасибо Судьбе, Случаю, Фатуму, Провиденью, Аменти и всем Богам за то, что Кален в тот февральский день решил пойти к лесному коттеджу и нашел там Дерека. И что у него хватило физических и особенно моральных сил поставить этого упрямого осла обратно на четыре лапы. – Что с девчонкой?

\- Ничего. Хотят проводить ампутацию ноги, но родители не дают согласия… Пока реаниматологи пытаются заставить ее сердце работать и делают бесконечные переливания, - отчитался Стайлз и, оторвавшись от роскошных вставок из красного дерева, взглянул на мужчину, все это время не сводившего с него пристального взгляда. – Ее нельзя спасти?

\- Я ведь говорил тебе, что не каждый человек может стать ликаном, - ответил он спокойно.

\- Да, но точно нельзя помочь? – Стайлз прикусил губу под не самым дружелюбным взглядом волка. – Ты бы мог ей помочь? Она хорошая девушка. И ей всего семнадцать. Это нечестно.

Дерек отвернулся, стуча пальцами левой руки по рулю. Стайлз хранил молчание, ожидая вердикта.

Наконец, волк ответил:

\- Ничего не могу обещать, но я согласен попробовать. Только вот я не смогу так просто средь бела дня зайти в те двери.

\- Предоставь это мне, - Стайлз воспрянул духом. Он на радостях даже сам поцеловал не ожидавшего и немного опешившего Дерека, смачно и прямо в губы, после чего мигом ретировался, чтобы не сгореть со стыда и не пожалеть о содеянном.

Теперь осталось самое легкое. Заставить Скотта уговорить свою мать пустить Дерека в больницу ночью и дать ему доступ к палате Эрики. Ха, делов-то! Проще простого!

Да. Это был сарказм.

***

Мелисса стояла, скрестив руки на груди, и строго смотрела на двух оболтусов, строивших ей жалостливые щенячьи глазки. Нет, она будет сильной, выдержит все и настоит на своем! Она должна. Она… ох, как же тяжело!

\- Мам, - Скотт предпринял последнюю попытку, - он правда может ей помочь.

\- Скотт, если кто-то узнает, что я провела постороннего - заметь, я не говорю ничего об убийце, которого ищут по всему городу, достаточно гипотетического постороннего, - я лишусь работы. Тебе в этом году исполнится только восемнадцать. На какие деньги мы будем жить, если меня уволят? Я не смогу устроиться ни на какую другую работу, потому что я медсестра, а в Бейкон-Хиллзе больница только одна.

\- Я понимаю, - повторил Скотт совершенно серьезно. – Я понимаю, мам, но она умирает. А мы можем ей помочь. Ты ведь здесь работаешь для того, чтобы спасать людей!

\- Хорошо, Скотт, - Мелисса кивнула. – Допустим. И как ваш Дерек сможет помочь ей? Он врач? Нет. Тогда, может быть, целитель? Или волшебник?

\- Нет, мам, он волк.

Мелисса рассмеялась, но как-то нервно. Потому что тон Скотта, которым он произнес эти слова, звучал слишком… уверенно. Будто он верил в то, что говорил. И ей стало страшно.

\- Волк? Скотт, ты издеваешься надо мной?! – вскричала она.

Стайлз нервно кусал губы. Ногти он уже сгрыз под корень. Следующими в очереди стояли завязки худи.

\- Нет, - Скотт прямо смотрел ей в глаза. – Я, конечно, совсем не так представлял наш разговор, но… - он вздохнул поглубже, – я теперь тоже наполовину волк.

\- Стайлз, - обратилась Мелисса к растерявшемуся парню почти с отчаянием, - скажи мне честно, вы обкурились? Я не буду ругаться, обещаю.

Стайлз очень хотел бы ответить «да», но сейчас была та ситуация, когда они больше не могли скрывать правду. Только если Мелисса по-настоящему поверит им, она согласится рискнуть своей работой и провести Дерека к Эрике. Пока они сидели тут, в раздевалке для персонала, девушка лежала в палате и продолжала цепляться за свою жизнь из последних сил. Но насколько ее хватит? Никто не знал, сколько у них времени. Минуты? Часы? Дни? Нельзя было терять ни секунды.

\- Нет, мисс МакКолл, - пробормотал он, - мне очень жаль, но я вынужден признаться, что мы в здравом уме и трезвой памяти. И Ваш сын говорит правду.

\- Это невозможно! – Мелисса покачала головой. – Если это такая шутка, то мне сейчас совершенно не смешно! И лучше вам сказать мне, что вы шутите. Пожалуйста, скажите мне, что вы шутите.

Скотт поднялся. Стайлз вскочил, остановив его опущенной на плечо рукой.

\- Чувак, лучше я, - попросил он. Скотт кивнул. Стайлз прав. Он прошел через это, поэтому понимал, что чувствовала сейчас Мелисса.

Стайлз подошел к женщине, заглядывавшей ему в лицо с последней надеждой, что парень сейчас перестанет выглядеть так серьезно, рассмеется и скажет «клево мы вас развели, мисс МакКолл?».

\- Знаю, что Вам будет страшно. И Вы почувствуете, как земля уходит из-под ног. Не поверите. Начнете себя убеждать, что Вам показалось. Но все равно будете знать правду. Вы видели. Видели, и это не игра Вашего воображения, это реальность. Самое сложное – принять факт того, что это реально. Я знаю, что Вы справитесь. Просто повторяйте про себя, что это все еще Скотт, Ваш сын, он изменился, но остался прежним.

Мелисса выслушала его и теперь несчастно смотрела на Скотта, сжимавшего кулаки. В отличие от Стайлза, он не только видел, как страдает его мать, но и ощущал это. Ему было так плохо от того, что он заставляет ее проходить через это, но у них не было выбора.

\- Это все еще Скотт, - повторил Стайлз, осторожно приобняв женщину, чтобы приободрить ее и напомнить, что она не одна.

\- Ты готова? – спросил Скотт у мамы. Та, помедлив, кивнула, обнимая себя за плечи.

Скотт на пару секунд закрыл глаза. А когда открыл их, они перестали быть человеческими, став волчьими.

Мелисса вздрогнула. Хотела отшатнуться, но Стайлз ее удержал. Он настойчиво говорил ей что-то, но она не разбирала слов. Почти ничего не слышала за бешеным стуком сердца и шумом в ушах от поднявшегося кровяного давления.

\- Мам, не бойся, это я, - тихо произнес Скотт.

Мелисса закрыла рот руками, желая отвернуться, но продолжая смотреть в горящие золотые глаза. Ей хотелось кричать, но она не могла произнести ни звука.

Скотт схлынул обратно, выглядя не лучше, чем его мать. Стайлз, ставший невольным свидетелем этой драмы, сам чувствовал себя паршиво. Но они со Скоттом решили, что рано или поздно Мелисса все равно узнает правду о своем сыне, он не сможет скрывать от нее это вечно. Конечно, никто не хотел, чтобы все случилось вот так, в больнице, в раздевалке, из-за умирающей Эрики, но так вышло.

\- О боже, Скотт… - выдохнула, наконец, Мелисса, в ее глазах стояли слезы. – Что с тобой произошло?

\- Это долгая история, - ответил за друга Стайлз, видя, что у того никакие звуки не лезут сквозь ком, стоящий поперек горла.

\- Это Дерек Хейл с тобой сделал?.. – прошептала она.

\- Нет! – горячо возразил Скотт. – Нет, мам, это не он. Но кто-то другой укусил меня и Эрику. И из-за этого она сейчас здесь. Дерек может ей помочь, как помог мне. Если бы не он, я бы тоже давно был мертв.

Только сейчас Стайлз понял, что Скотт прав. Дерек не просто возился с ними. Он столько раз спасал Скотта, а, принимая во внимание тот факт, что оборотень на самом деле охотился не за ним, а за Стайлзом, Стайлз понятия не имел, сколько раз Дерек спасал жизнь ему.

Мелисса сказала, что ей нужно сесть. Отказалась от помощи Стайлза, сама дошла до стула у стены и села. Стайлз и Скотт вернулись на диван. Часы на стене показывали уже девятый час вечера. В двадцать один ноль-ноль все посетители уйдут, в отделениях останутся только дежурные врачи. Стайлз за день успел изучить расположение камер и нашел «слепой» путь, по которому Дерек, засветив только свой брутальный затылок, мог дойти до отделения реанимации. А обратно он вполне сможет выйти через окно, только быстро, потому что там тоже были камеры, другое дело, что за периметром следили не так пристально. У них будет пара минут форы, а может и больше.

Осталось дождаться, что решит Мелисса. Без ее помощи они не справятся.

\- Ладно, - наконец произнесла мисс МакКолл. На то, чтобы все обдумать, у нее ушло ровно двадцать три минуты, которые они провели в полной тишине, - мы дома поговорим обо всем, Скотт, а сейчас нужно придумать, как провести вашего друга к девочке.

\- Ему бы пошла форма фельдшера, - хмыкнул Стайлз, проигнорировав последовавший подозрительный взгляд Скотта.

\- А камеры? Они здесь повсюду, - Мелисса старалась вести себя, как обычно, создавая обманчивую видимость того, что с ней все в порядке, хотя Скотт знал, что это не так, да и Стайлз не особо верил в ее актерскую игру.

\- Он зайдет с парковки. Переоденется в грузовом лифте, где мы оставим форму, там камер нет, я уже проверял. Потом мы его встретим на первом этаже, чтобы не вызывать подозрений, и по лестнице проведем на третий. Я могу отвлечь дежурную медсестру, а вы втроем дойдете до Эрики. Если что, кто-то из вас останется, чтобы Дерек смог туда попасть хотя бы один.

Мелисса еще раз все обдумала и согласилась попробовать. Выбора у них все равно не было. Они ушли из раздевалки, куда скоро должны были прийти за своими вещами уходящие домой сотрудники больницы: мисс МакКолл вернулась на пост, а Скотт, отпустив Стайлза к Дереку, пообещал позвонить ему, как только путь в реанимацию будет свободен.

***

Все прошло на удивление гладко. Дерек, надевший штаны и халат фельдшера поверх одежды, ни у кого не вызвал никаких подозрений. Поскольку фотографий беглого преступника даже спустя шесть лет не нашлось, в лицо Дерека Хейла тут никто не знал. Дерек довольно умело отводил взгляд, не давая рассмотреть свои глаза, а наличие известной всем Мелиссы, идущей рядом с ним, и вовсе внушало полное доверие к новому сотруднику.

Дерек даже не отслеживал камеры. Он полностью доверился Стайлзу, точнее, его мозгам, которые работали, как надо, если сильно прижимало. Сейчас был как раз такой случай. К тому же, он перестал принимать свой глючный Аддерол, целиком перейдя на пилюли Хиллроу, и вместе с легким и приятным ароматом трав Дерек ощущал первые признаки перемен в парне. Его энергетика стала куда ровнее. И по ночам он спал лучше, больше не боясь чудовищ в темноте. Хотя, наверное, в этом была заслуга Дерека, который охранял его сон, сидя в своем кресле. Начав нормально высыпаться, не мучаясь от бессонницы, Стайлз чувствовал себя значительно лучше, что сильно сказывалось на его настроении. Конечно, он оставался таким же болтливым и надоедливым, но другого Стайлза Стилински Дереку было и не нужно.

И ради него он сейчас шел куда-то рядом с Мелиссой МакКолл, которую от его присутствия прошибал холодный пот. Она боялась его, но держала себя в руках. Хотя бы пыталась. Этого было достаточно, чтобы они спокойно смогли финишировать у дверей палаты Эрики. Стайлз остался на посту медсестры, собираясь заболтать бедную женщину до полной потери бдительности, а Скотт караулил у дверей реанимации. Если что-то пойдет не так, он сможет сообщить об этом Дереку, тот услышит и уйдет до того, как его кто-либо заметит.

\- Сколько тебе нужно времени? – спросила Мелисса, насторожено смотря на волка. Стайлз и Скотт довольно сбивчиво в двух словах попытались объяснить ей, что Дерек не причастен к смерти своей семьи, но, даже зная, что он не маньяк-психопат, она все равно боялась его и ничего не могла с собой поделать.

\- Я не знаю, - ответил Дерек спокойно.

\- Ладно, - кивнула Мелисса и ушла. Дерек взглянул через окно в двери на лежавшую на койке Эрику, опутанную, словно паутиной, проводами датчиков и приборов поддержания жизни и бесчисленными катетерными трубками. Потом опустил ручку, открыв дверь, и зашел внутрь.

В лицо ему дыхнул удушливый и тошнотворный запах разложения. И смерти. Эрика была уже почти мертва. В ее теле начались необратимые изменения. Сердце билось лишь потому, что его вынуждали, легкие наполнялись воздухом против ее воли. Инфекция, заставившая иммунную систему начать бороться против организма-хозяина, от так и не ампутированной ноги давно прошла через гематоэнцефалический барьер к головному мозгу, повредив нейроны. Перед ним лежал еще живой труп семнадцатилетней девушки. И если Дерек не справится, трупа тут будет лежать два.

Но он обещал Стайлзу. Хуже того. Он дал ему надежду. Поэтому он не мог уйти, не попытавшись.

Стайлз нервно взглянул на наручные часы. Дерек пробыл у Эрики больше сорока минут. И тишина. Ему нужно было проверить его, иначе он с ума сойдет от беспокойства.

Он быстро достал мобильник и со скоростью пулеметной очереди напечатал и послал смс мисс МакКолл, попросив ее позвонить на пост медсестры. Убрал его обратно в карман и стал ждать, зажав руки между колен и стуча мысками кед по полу.

Через десяток секунд раздался стационарный звонок, эхом прокатившийся по пустому помещению. Дежурная медсестра развернулась спиной к Стайлзу и подняла трубку, и парень тихонько шмыгнул к дверям, прикрываемый стойкой регистрации. Скотт приоткрыл щель для него, в которую Стилински быстро юркнул.

\- Спасибо, - одними губами поблагодарил Стайлз друга, получив кивок в ответ, и поспешил в конец коридора. Но у заветной двери он замедлился. Осторожно подошел к окну, заглядывая внутрь, и замер от увиденного.

Дерек, избавившись от костюма фельдшера, сидел на крае кровати, болезненно сгорбившись, и держал левой рукой Эрику за ногу, сняв повязку с ран и накрыв их своей ладонью. Рука Дерека была черной, словно он по локоть опустил ее в деготь. И хотя Стайлз не слышал его дыхания, он видел, как тяжело поднимается и опускается его спина, вся мокрая от пота, и как напряжены все мышцы, так что даже вены выступали сквозь ткань футболки. Дереку было очень больно. И Стайлзу не меньше.

Какой же он идиот! Он должен был остаться с ним с самого начала, не переживая о том, что может помешать.

Он зашел. Дерек не среагировал. Он с трудом дышал сквозь стиснутые зубы, низко опустив голову и зажмурившись. Наверное, и не услышал его. Как тогда собирался услышать Скотта? Или готов был попасть в руки полиции, лишь бы выполнить просьбу Стайлза? Эрика ведь была ему никем. Он не из жалости согласился ее спасти. А только потому, что Стайлз попросил его об этом.

Больной идиот.

Парень подошел ближе, в ужасе смотря на то, что случилось с рукой Дерека. И продолжало происходить. Она выглядела сейчас практически так же, как совсем недавно нога Эрики.

Стайлз взглянул на девушку. Ее кожа перестала походить на папиросную бумагу, волосы заблестели, Дерек снял с нее кислородную маску, оставив вентиляционную машину работать впустую, и девушка дышала сама, выглядя скорее спящей, нежели готовой вот-вот отправиться на тот свет.

Зато Дерек выглядел так, что у Стайлза сердце кровью обливалось. Но он верил, что его волк справится. Он не мог не справиться. Они с Дереком были знакомы не так давно, но Стайлз уже не представлял свою жизнь без него. Ему даже думать не хотелось, что будет, если волка вдруг не станет. Наверное потому, что не будет ничего, пустота и конец всего.

Стайлз тихонько присел рядом и прикоснулся к его коже, но, охнув, сразу же отдернул руку, обжегшись так сильно, словно дотронулся до раскаленного металла. У Дерека нормальная температура тела была сорок, в чем он признался ему недавно, сейчас она, верно, была раза в два больше.

\- Дерек! – испугано позвал Стайлз.

\- Еще… немного… - похрипел волк не своим голосом: каким-то глухим и надломленным. Но он ответил, и это хоть немного успокоило.

Стайлз грыз завязки худи, считая уходящие секунды – больше ему ничего не оставалось. Только дышать и стараться сохранять спокойствие, абстрагируясь от происходящего насколько возможно.

Ровно на двести шестьдесят восьмой секунде Дерек левой рукой убрал свою правую руку с ноги Эрики. Ни следа от раны. Ни следа гниения.

Стайлз подхватил его, когда волк пошатнулся, попытавшись выпрямиться, и помог ему лечь к себе на колени.

\- Все хорошо, - дрогнувшим голосом произнес Стайлз, успокаивающе гладя его по мокрым волосам, пока тот продолжал задыхаться от боли, прижимая к себе свою омертвевшую руку, - ты молодец, ты справился. Отдыхай.

Он натянул рукав худи на пальцы и вытер лицо Дерека, думая о том, что в любой момент Скотт может поднять тревогу, что волку нужно уходить, что с Эрикой теперь тоже нужно что-то делать, ведь ее практически списали со счетов, а она теперь играет в спящую красавицу, готовую в любой момент открыть свои прекрасные волчьи глазки.

\- Скотт, - зная, что затаившийся оборотень услышит его, тот ведь вслушивался в каждый посторонний звук, Стайлз негромко обратился к нему. Шестое чувство подсказывало парню, что времени и так ушло слишком много. Им везло до этого момента, но по закону подлости именно сейчас должна произойти какая-то гадость. - Иди сюда, ты должен помочь мне с Дереком. И нам нужно увести отсюда Эрику.

Его друг моментально оказался в дверях. Сначала посмотрел на еле дышащего Дерека, потом – на безмятежно спавшую девушку, и остановил встревоженный взгляд на бледном, как смерть, Стайлзе.

\- Начни с нее, - попросил Стайлз, который не мог пошевелиться, потому что Дерек все еще лежал на нем, а у волка явно не осталось сил подняться.

Он объяснил Скотту, какие датчики и в какой последовательности ему нужно перенести с Эрики на себя, чтобы не сработала сирена и в палату не сбежались все врачи. С капельницами Скотт справился без него, с его-то стажем работы ветеринаром, и уже через пару минут он стоял у распахнутого окна с укутанной в плед Эрикой на руках и с ключами от Камаро, найденными Стайлзом в кармане кожанки Дерека, в зубах.

\- Я быстро, - невнятно произнес он.

Стайлз кивнул, и оборотень спрыгнул вниз. Стайлз снова целиком и полностью сосредоточился на Дереке, продолжая гладить его по голове, пускай это не помогало волку, но хотя бы не давало самому парню удариться в панику.

\- Дерек, - позвал он его тихо, но ответной реакции не последовало. Волк дышал, редко и слабо, но дышал. Стайлз, стараясь не дергать провода, осторожно достал мобильный, написал Хиллроу, что они приедут к нему прямо сейчас и привезут умирающего Дерека, а потом отписался мисс МакКолл, обрадовав ее тем, что с Эрикой все в порядке, и огорчив тем, что из-за этого им пришлось ее забрать. И после его сигнала ей нужно будет включить пожарную сигнализацию, как они заранее договаривались.

Скотт вернулся, забравшись по вертикальной стене, используя свои когти и сверхсилу.

\- Осторожнее, - попросил Стайлз, когда парень поднимал Дерека. Тот застонал, и Стайлз дернулся, но вовремя вспомнил, что он не может сейчас пошевелиться из-за кучи проводов. – Осторожнее! – зашипел он на парня.

\- Я и так стараюсь! – укоризненно воскликнул Скотт, кряхтя, пока взваливал на себя волчью тушу. – Он тяжелый, как зараза!

\- Переживешь.

Скотт странно на него взглянул, но сейчас ему было не до выяснения, что не так со Стайлзом, он должен был дотащить Дерека до его машины, найдя золотую середину между скоростью и осторожностью. Ни к чему было привлекать внимание.

Потом Скотт вернулся за ним. В этот раз действовать пришлось быстро, потому что, как только кардиостимулятор потерял связь с телом, сработала сирена. Ее вой подхватил еще более громкий вопль пожарной сигнализации, прокатившийся по всей больнице, и под эти жуткие завывающие звуки Скотт и Стайлз в стиле Бэтмена и Робина вышли через окно в ночь.

***

Стайлз никогда и ни о чем так не жалел, как о том, что они спасли эту вероломную тварь. Мало того, что теперь приходилось покрывать и прятать сразу двух разыскиваемых полицией «людей», так еще эта невыносимая девица постоянно крутилась вокруг Дерека. Прямо как его новый спутник, движущийся по хаотичной орбите, но на железно установленном расстоянии: не дальше пары метров и, конечно же, как можно ближе к центру!

Каждый раз, когда Стайлз приезжал в ветклинику, он неизменно наблюдал картину под названием «течная сучка против хмурого волчары». Пока побеждал Дерек, но кто знал, насколько хватит его выдержки, ведь Эрика была очень настойчивой.

И красивой. Укус тому был виной или внезапное желание начать жизнь с чистого листа после трех клинических смертей, но из серой мышки Эрика вдруг превратилась в роскошную, привлекательную девушку. И даже в какой-то безразмерной рубашке Хиллроу она напоминала не убогую сиротку, а безотказную порно-звезду.

Когда Стайлз спросил Дерека, почему Эрика бессовестно сверкает на него золотыми волчьими глазенками, хотя полнолуния еще не было, волк ответил: «Она девушка». Будто это объяснило все! Но тайну века ему раскрыл Скотт, находившийся в более тесных отношениях с противоположным полом.

\- У нее эти дни, - краснея, робко просветил его парень.

\- Они еще и по этим дням?! - вскричал Стайлз. – Заебись!

Дерек и Кален одновременно осуждающе взглянули на него, и Стайлз заткнулся, остальные вопли оставив при себе. Он почти сочувствовал Эрике. Почти.

Дерека она откровенно раздражала. Стайлз его тоже раздражал. И поэтому Стайлз не находил себе места: сама мысль, что Дерек может вдруг уйти к этой вертихвостке, предпочтя ее парню, который ему не дает, доводила до тошноты и мигрени. Стайлз снова не мог спокойно спать по ночам. И в этот раз Аддерол был вообще не при чем.

Но смелости в лицо высказать Эрике все, что ей следовало знать («Эй ты, самка блохастая, ты вообще в курсе, на чьего кобеля лапу положила?!»), у Стайлза так и не нашлось. Если открыто признается ей в том, что они с Дереком вместе, об этом стопроцентно на следующее утро будет знать весь город. Включая его отца.

Катастрофа. Ей была Эрика, и в нее медленно, но верно превращалась жизнь Стайлза Стилински.

\- Эрика, - раздался со стороны дверей бархатный голос Калена, - Дереку нужно отдыхать.

Девушка встала с края дивана, бросив последний томный взгляд на сердито смотрящего на нее волка, и с презрением уставилась на Хиллроу, воспринимая его не иначе, как досадливую помеху своему волчьему счастью. Никакой благодарности!

\- Тогда пусть _этот_ тоже уходит, - она лишь кивнула куда-то в сторону Стайлза, подпиравшего стенку у окна, но не взглянула на него – он был для нее все равно, что пустым местом.

\- Стайлз останется с Дереком, - мягким, но не терпящим возражений тоном произнес Кален, приятно улыбаясь.

Эрика оскалилась, но ей в затылок тут же прилетел такой грозный рык, что она удрала, поджав хвост, пока Дерек не встал и не вставил ей по самое не балуй за то, что она смела вести себя, как последняя сучка. Коей и была.

Кален весело посмотрел на мрачного волка, потом на еще более мрачного Стайлза, почти созревшего до убийства, улыбнулся своим мыслям и ушел, закрыв дверь и оставив парней одних. Кажется, им было, о чем поговорить.

\- Она достала меня! – рычал Дерек. Давно Стайлз не видел его в таком хреновом расположении духа. И он прекрасно его понимал: сил нет, все болит, так еще и малолетняя Лолита проходу не дает. Эрика даже не давала ему спокойно сходить отлить, всюду таскалась следом, жарко дыша в затылок, и поскуливала под руку в самые неподходящие моменты. А стоило повестись и хотя бы краешком глаза взглянуть на нее, как она тут же окатывала его волной своих бушующих феромонов и призывно облизывала пухлые губы.

\- Не стану говорить, что лучше бы ты дал ей сдохнуть, - буркнул Стайлз. – Хотя нет, скажу. Лучше бы ты дал ей сдохнуть.

\- Ты сам попросил меня! – теперь Дерек рычал уже на него. Надо же на ком-то отрываться, когда нервы ни к черту и хочется спустить пар.

\- Я не знал, что она будет так вести себя! – заорал на него в ответ Стайлз. – Если бы знал, забил бы ей осиновый кол в сердце или как там вас убивают!

\- Аконитовой пулей в голову, Стайлз, - сверкнул голубыми волчьими глазами Дерек.

\- Хватит произносить мое имя так, будто это самое грязное ругательство в мире! – психанул Стайлз. – Почему она вообще так ведет себя?! Потому что баба?!

\- Потому что я спас ее. А сделал я это потому, что об этом меня попросил ты. Так что иди и сделай с ней что-нибудь, сил нет ее видеть.

Стайлз задохнулся от возмущения. Это ОН во всем виноват?! Да этот МакКолл… МАККОЛЛ! Он достал телефон и позвонил ему. Скотт, предусмотрительная скотина, выключил телефон, чтобы никто не мешал ему наслаждаться выходными с Эллисон. Тогда Стайлз настрочил ему пятьдесят пять смс-ок за минуту, где в самых ярких эпитетах красочно расписал, что он сделает с ним, если тот не ответит.

Пусть забирает Эрику себе. Сам думает, куда ее деть и где ее прятать. Да плевать Стайлзу, что тот собирается с ней делать, лишь бы забрал эту стервозную, озабоченную блондинку подальше от его Дерека. А лучше – отвез на другой конец света и там закопал.

\- Тебе лекарства пить пора, - Стайлз закончил акт вандализма над своим телефоном и посмотрел на Дерека, лежавшего на диване и читавшего какую-то книгу на латыни, которую он нашел в книжном шкафу в кабинете Хиллроу. Стайлз не знал, что на втором этаже ветклиники располагалась небольшая квартира, где и жил Кален. Теперь здесь жили еще и Дерек с Эрикой, и стены по швам трещали. Кому-то давно пора было съехать.

\- Не хочу.

Стайлз зарычал.

\- Ты хуже ребенка, Хейл! – рявкнул он на него. Схватил Каленовы таблетки и решительно приблизился к наблюдавшему за ним исподлобья Дереку. – Пей быстро. Или я за себя не отвечаю.

\- Ревнуешь? – вдруг спросил Дерек, приподняв бровь, и Стайлз едва не застонал, когда он это сделал. Удар ниже пояса! Блин, нечестно! Так нельзя! Надо ввести запрет на игру бровями или хотя бы определить лимит: не больше пяти движений в день. Пять раз Стайлз еще мог выдержать.

\- Конечно, твою мать, я ревную! Она на тебя уже практически залезла! – Стайлз отобрал у Дерека книгу и сунул ему в руку таблетки. – Живо проглотил все. Я тебе не добрый и терпеливый доктор Хиллроу. Вытащу сейчас ремень и…

\- И что? – поинтересовался Дерек, насмешливо глядя на разбушевавшегося парня.

\- И свяжу тебя, после чего затолкаю все твои колеса тебе в глотку! Поверь мне, тебе не понравится!

Дерек, демонстративно глядя ему в глаза, закинул разом все таблетки в рот и проглотил, запив водой. После чего показал ему пустой язык – как и полагается ребенку, отчитывавшемуся перед строгой мамочкой. Стайлз почти зарыдал от досады. Этот гад просто издевается над ним!

\- Доволен? – Дерек невозмутимо забрал у него свою книгу и, пролистав до нужной страницы, продолжил читать. – Ты свои пить не забываешь?

\- Не забываю, - буркнул Стайлз. Он сел с противоположного края, Дерек ему услужливо освободил место, убрав свои ноги, но только для того, чтобы нагло положить их сверху на бедра парня, еще и закинул ногу на ногу, устраиваясь со всеми удобствами. – Дерек! – Стайлз ударил его по голени, но этот козел даже поверх книги на него не посмотрел, увлеченно что-то читая. Парень взглянул на его босые ступни, подвис на аккуратно подстриженных ногтях и, тяжело вздохнув, откинулся назад, смиряясь со своей незавидной участью.

\- Так почему она так ведет себя? – этот вопрос не давал ему покоя. И уже который день он не мог получить на него внятного ответа. – Просто из-за того, что ты ее спас? Типа синдром сказочной принцессы? Или потому, что она типа «девушка»?

\- Чтобы вылечить кого-то, - не прерывая чтения, снизошел до объяснения Дерек (уж не волшебные ли таблеточки Калена подействовали?), - нужно создать с ним связь, и чем серьезнее болезнь, тем глубже она должна быть, чтобы выдержать силу и продолжительность потока энергии и не оборваться. А чем глубже связь, тем больше времени требуется для того, чтобы она естественным путем исчезла. Эрика не специально так ведет себя. Она в самом деле чувствует связь со мной, и на данный момент для нее нет ничего важнее того, чтобы эту связь поддерживать и питать. Она наверняка видится ей любовью всей ее жизни.

\- Утешил, блин, - застонал Стайлз от смиренного отчаяния. – И как долго с ней будет эта херня твориться?

\- Учитывая, что я ее вытащил с того света… - Дерек задумался, даже отложил книгу, чтобы посмотреть на печального и несчастного парня. – Всю ее жизнь.

\- ЧТО?!

Дерек весело хмыкнул.

\- Не переживай, первоначальный эффект быстро сойдет на нет, связь станет поверхностным ощущением. К тому же, ей всего семнадцать. Она успеет много раз по-настоящему влюбиться в кого-нибудь еще.

\- А ты? – Стайлз сверлил его недовольным взглядом. – Ты тоже чувствуешь эту связь? Тоже испытываешь к ней влечение? Эта связь ведь наверняка палка о двух концах!

\- Так и есть, - Дерек ухмыльнулся, довольный сообразительностью своего мальчика, - но в отличие от нее я знаю, что это ненастоящее, поэтому могу себя контролировать. И мне не нравится ее запах. Абсолютно.

Стайлз заметно успокоился после этих слов.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – сменил он тему.

\- Лучше, - Дерек смотрел на него, не моргая. – Есть деловое предложение?

Парень стремительно залился румянцем. Так, так, Стайлз, о чем это ты сейчас подумал и так откровенно спалился?

\- Я снова не могу уснуть, - пробормотал он тихо, смущенно пряча взгляд.

\- Кхм… - изобразил задумчивость Дерек. – Думаю, с этим я в состоянии помочь.

Он улыбнулся вскинувшему на него глаза парню, во взгляде которого затаилась вспыхнувшая надежда. Нет, он не ослышался. От улыбки волка по телу тут же прошла теплая волна сладостной дрожи, превратившаяся в мгновение ока в настоящий пожар. Задохнувшись от нахлынувшего жара, он судорожно облизал пересохшие губы.

Среагировав мгновенно, Дерек резко сел (с такой легкостью подняв корпус, что у Стайлза невольно предстали перед глазами все его шесть идеальных кубиков и те восхитительные мускулы на спине пониже татуировки) и жадно поцеловал заскулившего от нетерпения парня, крепко схватившего его за плечи и потянувшего ближе к себе.

Черт, как же давно он хотел, чтобы Дерек поцеловал его! Снова ощущать запах кожи и вкус его губ, дрожать и постанывать от пульсации своих зацелованных и искусанных губ и всех этих невероятных и возбуждающих движений волчьего языка во рту. Дерек сильнее вжал его в спинку дивана, наваливаясь сверху, душа своей страстью, будто он тоже. Тоже давно хотел поцеловать его и больше не мог сдерживаться.

\- Дерек… - Стайлз сдавлено простонал его имя, запрокидывая голову назад и открывая беззащитное горло, когда волк отстранился, дав ему возможность дышать и занявшись его шеей. Он прикусил чувствительную тонкую кожицу над бешено пульсирующей жилкой, и парень задрожал, вцепившись в его волосы. – Дааа, Дерек!

В голове билась одна-единственная мысль, что он хочет этого вшивого волчару, до боли в паху и стиснутых челюстей. И он готов отдаться ему прямо на Каленовом диване, здесь и сейчас. Стайлз чуть не потерял его, пережил весь этот ужас, и некоторые вещи стали казаться ему вовсе не такими значимыми, как раньше, а другие приобрели первостепенную важность.

Они были так увлечены друг другом, что не успели среагировать, когда дверь беспардонно распахнулась, без стука и предупреждения, и на пороге нарисовался запыхавшийся от быстрой езды на велике Скотт (на бензин снова денег не хватало, все уходило на цветы).

Он так и застыл за порогом, забыв, что хотел сказать. Зачем он вообще сюда примчался? Ах да. Стайлз отправил ему кучу гневных смс-ок, от содержания которых у волка шерсть встала дыбом. Скотт подумал, что произошла какая-то катастрофа.

Но нет, она только набирала обороты. Судя по тому, что Дерек и Стайлз были пока одеты. Слава богу, они одеты! Его неокрепшая подростковая психика спасена.

\- Я убью тебя, МакКолл, - выдохнул Стайлз, посмотрев, кого принесла нелегкая. Он без сил уронил голову обратно на спинку дивана и закрыл горевшие глаза рукой. – Аконитовой пулей между глаз.

Дерек, с трудом заставив себя оторваться от облюбованной им ключицы парня, медленно обернулся через плечо на Скотта, тут же захлопнувшего свой неприлично открытый рот и дверь, за которой он поспешно скрылся.

\- Почему ты за семнадцать лет так и не научил его стучаться, Стайлз? – флегматично поинтересовался волк.

Его риторический вопрос остался неотвеченным.


	8. Стая

\- Я ведь говорил, что это Бойд и Лейхи! – ликовал Стайлз. С одной стороны, конечно, обидно, что они столько сил потратили впустую, пытаясь избежать неизбежного и спасти парней от укуса, но с другой, он оказался прав! И этот больной на башку ликан, кем бы он ни был, как-то связан с Хейлами и идет прямо по списку остальных повязанных. Точнее, их детей.

\- Тогда какого он укусил еще и меня? – невзначай, с претензией на заинтересованность лениво протянула Эрика. Она сидела, подобрав ноги, в своем любимом кресле, поскольку диван обычно был занят Дереком, и куталась в шерстяной плед. Стайлз подозревал, что этим пледом Кален укрывал Дерека, и ему как никогда хотелось придушить эту сучку, забрать у нее плед и завернуться в него с головой. Но он не мог. Он ведь все-таки парень, а не ревнивая истеричка.

\- Сама у него спроси, - огрызнулся Стайлз. Он как-то свыкся с существованием Рейес, но еще не смирился с ее дрянным характером. Правду говорят, что в самом тихом омуте водятся самые профессиональные черти. Как забитая тихоня-эпилептичка за один укус превратилась в роковую королеву?!

\- Это ты у нас тут супермозг, - усмехнулась Эрика, которой нравилось изводить Стайлза, пока Дерек не видит, - вот ты мне и скажи.

\- Прекратите оба, - вмешалась Эллисон. Скотт до последнего старался отгородить ее от происходящего, но, когда потребовалась чисто женская помощь (Эрике нужны были вещи, не могла же она вечно ходить в рубашке и шортах Калена, доводя мужскую половину до спермотоксикоза), ему пришлось ввести ее в курс дела. И, конечно, Эллисон сразу же решила принять активное участие. – А что с Уиттмором?

\- Не знаю. Пока мы спасали тушку этой суки, - Стайлз бросил презрительный взгляд на Эрику, на что та лишь закатила глаза, - обратившая ее тварь успела пометить Бойда и Лейхи. Она или очень торопится, или решила воспользоваться случаем, ведь из-за Скотта и Дерека, которые пасли парней денно и нощно, она не могла к ним приблизиться.

\- И что с ними теперь будет?

\- Ну, Дерек со Скоттом поехали за ними, - Стайлз с ностальгией вспомнил, как офигенно было управлять покладистой и мощной Камаро, и даже наличие двух пристегнутых трупов на заднем сиденье и верещащего рядом Скотта, вцепившегося в ручку над дверцей, не смогли подпортить восторг от завораживающей плавности маневрирования и перехватывающей дыхание легкости виражей. Чего только стоил полицейский разворот, когда он на полной скорости вылетел с парковки больницы на дорогу.

\- Надеюсь, они уговорят их пойти с ними до того, как взойдет полная луна, - Эллисон с беспокойством взглянула в окно, хотя был только день и до полуночи оставалось больше девяти часов.

\- Меня больше волнует, почему ты, Рейес, все еще здесь, - Стайлз многозначительно взглянул на блондинку, флегматично накручивающую золотистый локон на наманекюренный пальчик. Блин, она кого-то ему так сильно напоминала, но он никак не мог понять кого!

\- А где я должна быть, супермозг? Просвети меня, - фыркнула Эрика.

\- Дома! – воскликнул Стайлз. – Какого черта ты все еще тут и не идешь домой, Рейес? У тебя там родители, которые тебя ищут и ждут.

\- Не вернусь домой, - нахмурилась Эрика.

\- Почему?! – вскричал Стайлз.

\- Не твое дело! – сверкнула на него волчьими глазами девушка, но ей было далеко до Дерека, да и тот начал сдавать свою позицию страшного и злого волка. Стайлз больше не боялся ни его клыков, ни рыков, ни когтей, ни светящихся глаз. Его куда больше пугали баснословный «узел», животрепещущий «замок», а еще «на сухую» и «без подготовки».

\- Ребят, успокойтесь! – Эллисон снова вмешалась. – Стайлз, не хочет она домой возвращаться, пусть не возвращается, тем более, сложно будет объяснить, как она выжила, сбежала, а потом вернулась столько времени спустя. Давайте лучше подумаем, кто может быть следующим. Кто еще шел по делу Хейлов?

Стайлз почесал щеку, ковыряясь в цифровых архивах своего супермозга. Потер ухо, находя нужные имена и расставляя их в порядке значимости.

\- Кристоф Олдвуд, адвокат. Неженат. Бездетен.

\- А Уиттмор? – не поняла Эллисон.

\- Он шел прокурором. На стороне обвинения, - пояснил он для девушки. – Еще были какие-то Грин и Смитт, оба следователи, на них я ничего не нашел, надо еще покопать. Ах, да, еще Эрлейн…

\- Что?.. – Эрика уставилась на Стайлза широко распахнутыми глазами. Только сейчас парень увидел, какого они красивого, насыщенного шоколадного цвета, прямо как были у его мамы. У Стайлза цвет глаз вышел каким-то странным, не карим даже, а цвета виски (так заявил ему непьющий Дерек, вспомнивший и перебравший в уме цвета всех алкогольных напитков одним поздним и, видать, скучным вечером, когда он решил поддаться романтическому порыву).

\- Что?.. – перепугался от ее внезапной и странной реакции Стайлз, отодвигаясь на всякий случай на другой конец дивана.

\- Эрлейн? Ты сказал Эрлейн? – Эрика, напротив, подалась ближе, всматриваясь в лицо отшатнувшегося от нее парня.

\- Л. Эрлейн, - подтвердил Стайлз, подозрительно смотря на нее. С безопасного расстояния. – Она шла главным судмедэкспертом, который проводил вскрытие тел Хейлов и устанавливал причину их смерти. Она же нашла отпечатки пальцев Дерека.

\- Она моя мать, - прошептала Эрика.

\- ЧТО?! – одновременно набросились на нее Стайлз и Эллисон.

Потерянная Эрика обвела их затравленным взглядом – оказывается, ее неуверенность никуда не делась, просто хорошо скрывалась под волчьей бровадой.

\- Твою мать же зовут Шарлота Рейес, - Стайлз, пытаясь понять, как под раздачу попала Эрика, перерыл ее медкарту, пока мисс МакКолл не видела сего безобразия.

\- Она моя мачеха, - тихо ответила Эрика. – Мой отец ушел от моей матери, когда она была беременна мной, потому что им сразу сказали, что плод имеет отклонения, но она отказалась делать аборт и решила рожать, несмотря на то, что они даже не были в браке. Отец женился на Шарлоте спустя пару лет и вскоре выяснилось, что она бесплодна. У моей матери тогда пошла в гору карьера, у нее не хватало времени на меня, поэтому она стала чаще отдавать меня отцу… и как-то так я совсем переехала к нему, а потом она через суд отказалась от родительских прав на меня, и Шарлота официально стала моей матерью.

Теперь Стайлзу стало ясно, почему Эрика не хочет возвращаться домой. Насколько он знал, семнадцать лет спустя Рейес все-таки смогли зачать ребенка, потому что он несколько раз встречал Шарлоту с коляской у детского магазина недалеко от школы. Эрика оказалась никому не нужна.

\- А что случилось с твоей мамой? – осторожно спросила Эллисон.

\- Она уехала в Нью-Йорк почти семь лет назад, - ответила Эрика едва слышно.

\- После смерти Хейлов, - упавшим голосом произнес Стайлз, и Эрика только смогла кивнуть.

\- Стайлз! – Эллисон затрясла парня. – Думай, кто еще? Чьи еще дети живут в Бейкон-Хиллзе?

\- Мне нужен мой комп, - решил Стайлз, вставая. – Так, как парни вернутся, пусть наберут мне, я нашел подходящее место, куда можно поехать на ночь. А я быстро домой.

Он подхватил рюкзак и поспешил вниз по лестнице, выскочил через задний двор из ворот ветклиники и направился к своему припаркованному неподалеку джипу.

Ища в кармане рюкзака ключи от машины, он не услышал шагов и едва от инфаркта не умер, когда почти врезался в чью-то грудь.

\- Твою мать! – он отскочил и ошалело уставился на стоящего перед ним мужчину, не давшему ему дойти до джипа каких-то жалких пары метров.

Стайлз понятия не имел, кто этот человек, одетый во все черное, но от того, как он улыбался ему, внутри все замерло от животного ужаса. Нет, его улыбка не была пугающей, напротив, она была открытой и приветливой, и яркие голубые глаза смотрели мягко, но пристально. Никакой агрессии, никакой угрозы. Как раз так Стайлз и представлял себе их клыкастого и блохастого сумасшедшего друга, которого они все ищут и никак не могут найти.

\- Привет, Стайлз, - почти пропел незнакомец, став еще больше похож на сытого и довольного жизнью кота, вышедшего погулять и погреться на солнышке. – Не бойся, я не причиню тебе вреда. Я хочу поговорить. Но не здесь. Где-нибудь в другом безопасном месте.

\- Я так понимаю, выбора у меня нет? – напряженно спросил Стайлз. Сначала он подумал, что перед ним тот самый чокнутый ликан, за которым охотится Дерек, и ему сейчас наступит крышка, но почему-то один образ не накладывался на другой. Слишком спокойная энергетика для злого гения.

\- Верно, - приятно улыбнулся мужчина и отошел, галантно указав рукой на джип, - прошу.

Не сводя с него глаз и двигаясь по дуге, Стайлз обошел незнакомца и свой джип и, бросив рюкзак на заднее сиденье, сел за руль. Он спрашивал себя, почему не орет, почему не пытается убежать, почему едет куда-то с этим странным типом, будто… будто может ему доверять.

Откуда он знает это?!

Мужчина сел на пассажирское сиденье. Оглядел салон, пока Стайлз трясущейся рукой заводил двигатель, но стартер никак не хотел срабатывать. Блин, как знал, что надо было свечи поменять!

\- Не нервничай, - ненавязчиво посоветовал ему неожиданный спутник.

Стайлз вздохнул глубоко и провернул ключ еще раз. Двигатель завелся с полтыка, пошумел, просыпаясь, и уверенно и ровно заурчал под капотом.

\- Куда мы едем? – спросил он как можно спокойнее.

\- Через северный мост. Он отсюда ближе всего.

Северный мост. О боже. Стайлз, тебе все-таки следовало написать завещание еще в тот раз, когда Скотта укусила неизвестная тварь. Потому что сидящая рядом с тобой тварь стопроцентно имеет на тебя какие-то виды.

Он тронулся с места и на автопилоте поехал загород, напряженно думая о том, как скоро вернется Дерек и поймет ли, что он попал в беду. Сможет ли он найти его по запаху? Успеет ли?

У въезда на мост Стайлз невольно сбавил скорость. Осторожно проехал, краем глаза отслеживая, что делает мужчина, но тот всю дорогу просто сидел и смотрел в окно, любуясь проносящимися мимо пейзажами.

\- Остановись где-нибудь здесь, - попросил он наконец.

Стайлз съехал на обочину, заглушил двигатель и посмотрел на своего странного пассажира. Тот с легкой улыбкой взглянул на него в ответ.

\- О чем Вы хотели поговорить? – медленно выговорил Стайлз. Дорога была пустой. Ни машины. В этой части леса даже не было троп для бегунов и велосипедистов, так что вероятность встретить кого-нибудь живого сводилась к нулю. Если этому подозрительному голубоглазому типу захочется сейчас схватить его и перерезать глотку, ему никто не помешает.

\- Ох, не надо на Вы, - попросил мужчина, - я сразу чувствую себя таким старым. Что ж, наверное, мне следовало сразу представиться и не заставлять тебя так нервничать. Я не догадался, извини, очень давно не общался с людьми. Меня зовут Питер. Питер Хейл.

Он протянул ему руку. Стайлзу показалось, что его огрели по голове. Ни единой мысли, тело чужое, плавающее в невесомости, и только слабый пульс в висках свидетельствовал о том, что он был еще жив.

Как во сне, он протянул руку и сжал обжигающе горячие пальцы мужчины. Сорок градусов. Как у Дерека.

\- Сейчас ты задаешься вопросом, как я могу быть Хейлом, когда все они мертвы, не считая Дерека, а ты ведь сын шерифа, успел, я уверен, перекопать все, где так или иначе фигурировала эта фамилия. Думаешь, что я самозванец и зачем-то хочу обмануть тебя. Потом начинаешь сомневаться, ведь ты чувствуешь, что я не лгу. Ах, ты даже знаешь, что я не лгу, я ведь волк, а мы никогда не лжем. Не договариваем, да. Лукавим иногда. Но не лжем.

После речи Питера Стайлз вовсе потерял ощущение реальности. Но благодаря волшебным таблеточкам Калена он смог собрать в кучку остатки мозгов и спросить:

\- Ты отец Дерека?

\- Нет, - Питер улыбнулся невольно. – Я не его отец, но ты мыслишь в верном направлении. Я его родной дядя. Его мать была моей кровной старшей сестрой.

Стайлз схватился за голову. Кажется, она вот-вот взорвется.

\- Капец, - выдохнул он. – Полный капец.

\- Дерек почуял мой запах, - продолжал Питер, - он охотится за мной, чтобы убить, и, боюсь, я не смогу поговорить с ним так же спокойно, как с тобой сейчас, чтобы все ему объяснить. Я вряд ли даже успею сказать ему «привет», как моя голова окажется отдельно от тела.

\- Это точно, - Стайлз не сомневался, что Дерек не будет колебаться ни секунды, если вдруг встретится с Питером нос к носу. Из-за ликана и кучи искусанных им подростков у волка и так отказывали последние тормоза. – А где остальные Хейлы? Где его мать? Отец?

\- Они мертвы, - спокойно произнес Питер, и Стайлз завис снова. Прямо как его старый навигатор. Перерасчет маршрута.

\- Это очень долгая и грустная история, как Дерек оказался у Ричарда, едва только успев появиться на свет, - Питер выглядел несколько опечаленным. – Я хочу оставить ее на другой раз. Сейчас меня больше волнует Дерек. Ты теперь с ним, часть его стаи, поэтому я прошу тебя помочь организовать нашу встречу. Где-нибудь на нейтральной территории.

Теперь с ним? Часть его стаи? О боже. О боже… Откуда Питер об этом знает?! Это как-то… определяется у волков? По запаху? По чему-то еще, о чем Стайлз даже не догадывается?!

\- Ты согласен? – уточнил Питер, не услышав ответа.

\- Хорошо. Но место и время выберем мы с Дереком, - произнес Стайлз.

\- Исключаешь возможность попасть в ловушку? Похвально, - кивнул Питер, улыбаясь. – Это правильно. Нельзя доверять посторонним. Тем более, когда Дерек так слаб.

Вот тут Стайлзу действительно стало жутко. Господи, Питер и об этом знает… Тоже определил по запаху?!

\- Есть еще кое-что, - произнес Стайлз медленно, - прежде чем я соглашусь привести Дерека на встречу с тобой.

\- Я слушаю.

\- Ты должен схлынуть, - потребовал от него Стайлз.

Питер вежливо приподнял брови.

\- А… я понял, - догадался он. – Ты хочешь убедиться, что я не тот ликан, который перекусал твоих друзей. Хорошо.

Он вышел из машины. Стайлз выпрыгнул следом.

Вокруг ни души, так что Питер начал спокойно раздеваться, складывая вещи на сиденье. Стайлз, присев на капот, смотрел на дорогу и лес вокруг, но только не на обнаженного волка. С него и одного в свое время хватило. Нет, вряд ли он так с первого раза влюбится в паховые вены Питера, но лучше не искушать судьбу.

По асфальту зацокали когти – Питер специально выпустил их, чтобы Стайлз услышал его приближение. Он не хотел напугать его, подкравшись бесшумно, ведь тот не смотрел на него.

Волк вышел из-за машины, такой же огромный, как и Дерек, но не черный, а серебристо-пшеничный. Он сел рядом со Стайлзом, улыбаясь ему своими яркими голубыми глазами.

\- Какой оценивающий взгляд, - весело произнес он. – И ни намека на страх! Теперь я понимаю, что Дерек в тебе нашел.

\- Лучше бы ты заканчивал трепаться и лез обратно в машину, пока тебя кто-нибудь не увидел, - Стайлз вернулся к своему привычному амплуа дрессировщика Хейлов.

Питер, смеясь, послушно ушел – его смех больше походил на лай.

Стайлз с какой-то необъяснимой тоской подумал, что не скоро услышит, как смеется Дерек, но он приложит все силы, чтобы заставить его улыбаться, смеяться и жить полной жизнью. Он сделает для этого все, что сможет.

Ради Дерека он готов был сделать невозможное возможным.

***

\- Скотт, заткни их ради бога, - попросил Стайлз. Вопли с заднего сиденья сильно отвлекали его от дороги.

\- Молчать! – рявкнул Скотт на ругающихся сзади парней, свернув на них желтыми глазами. Айзек тут же обижено умолк, а Бойд демонстративно отвернулся к окну. Сидевшая между ними Эрика, которой Стайлз не позволил ехать с Дереком, из-за чего она специально не вмешивалась, делая вид, будто ее это не касается, продолжила подпиливать свои бордовые ногти.

\- Ты как? – спросил Скотт у Стайлза, который постоянно прикладывал руку к голове, осознанно или нет.

\- Жить буду, - буркнул мрачный парень.

Стайлз, высадив Питера у метро, вернулся к ветклинике. Дерек уже ждал его – стоял у крыльца, широко расставив ноги и скрестив руки на груди, и весь его вид обещал парню долгую и мучительную смерть. Он едва успел выйти из машины и захлопнуть дверцу, как его в эту дверцу уже впечатали, да с такой дури, что он на миг потерял сознание.

Хорошо, что Скотт был неподалеку. Он оттащил от него рычащего Дерека, и если бы не выбежавший Кален, подхвативший Стайлза, он бы очень эпично сполз на землю.

Потом Стайлз лежал на диване в приемной, любуясь белым потолком и скачущими по нему разноцветными звездами, пока все суетились вокруг. И чего так нервничают? Им стоило тоже лечь и расслабиться, следуя его примеру. Ему сейчас было так кайфово.

Но эйфория быстро кончилась. И на смену ей пришла дикая мигрень, от которой хотелось лезть на стену. Дерек к тому времени успел успокоиться, поэтому подошел виновато и, игнорируя попытки рассерженного, обиженного и плачущего Стайлза оттолкнуть себя, забрал его боль. Он обнял его, прижимая к себе, и Стайлз от души выплеснул злость, искусав его руки едва ли не до крови, но Дерек счел, что заслужил это наказание, так что ни разу не дернулся.

Кален напоил Стайлза чем-то горьким, что помогло ему окончательно взять себя в руки. Они с Дереком вышли на улицу и там спокойно выяснили отношения. Стайлз объяснил ему, где он был и почему от него за версту несет другим волком. Рассказал ему о Питере и о том, что тот хочет встретиться с ним. Дерек мрачнел с каждой секундой все больше, слушая его, не перебивая, после чего бросил короткое «Потом поговорим» и ушел обратно в ветлечебницу. У них были проблемы посерьезнее, чем объявившийся ни с того ни с сего родственник.

Четверо перепуганных и агрессивных подростков, которым предстояло их первое обращение – это кого хочешь напугает. Не говоря уже о том, что трое из них сидели сейчас на заднем сиденье джипа Стайлза, готовые и без волчьих клыков вцепиться друг другу в глотки.

\- Долго еще ехать? – подал голос Айзек.

\- Еще минут десять, - сверился с навигатором Скотт, чтобы Стайлз не отвлекался лишний раз. Кален, конечно, заверил их, что у Стайлза нет сотрясения, только ушиб затылка, который Дерек и так вылечил, но мало ли что.

\- И ты волк? - Айзек продолжал задавать одни и те же вопросы.

\- Двадцать пятый раз по кругу, - закатила глаза Эрика. – Лейхи, тебя что, заклинило? Да, Скотт волк! И ты теперь тоже. Смирись.

\- Мы только наполовину волки, - терпеливо разжевывал им Скотт. У Дерека выходило как-то лучше объяснять. Наверное потому, что никто просто не решался его по сто раз переспрашивать. – И наполовину все еще люди.

\- А Дерек волк?

\- Да, блять, Лейхи! – психанула Эрика, оскалив клыки. Айзек отшатнулся от нее, но сбегать было некуда, так что он просто вжался в дверцу. – Достал, заткнись уже!

\- Хватит орать! – рявкнул на них Стайлз. – Башка трещит! Вышвырнуть бы вас всех в лес пинками под волчьи задницы, и бегайте всю оставшуюся жизнь, клещей по кустам собирайте!

Подобные перспективы быстро поумерили юношеский пыл будущих волков. Оставшийся путь до закрытой старой гидроэлектростанции они проделали в тишине.

Черная Камаро уже стояла там. Вместе с ней у закрытых проржавевших ворот припарковался сверкающий первозданной чистотой Порше. У Эллисон и Стайлза ушло больше часа на то, чтобы ввести Лидию в курс дела и уговорить помочь Джексону, и еще с час Лидия уговаривала Джексона помочь самому себе. Пришлось подключить Дерека и Скотта. Как только Уиттмор вспомнил, как Скотт чуть не прикончил его на поле (встречу с Дереком Джексон предпочитал не вспоминать вовсе), его напыщенные мозги быстро сдулись и встали на место. Особенно когда Скотт открыл ему секрет, что Джексона укусил вовсе не Дерек, а какая-то другая тварь, забравшаяся к нему в комнату. Тут Уиттмор бодро побежал за ключами и первым финишировал у своей машины, еще и подгонял их, чтобы они быстрее передвигали ногами.

Дерека не было. Видимо, ушел искать подходящее помещение. На улице их ждали только Эллисон и Джексон, Лидия отказалась выходить из Порше. Она странно спокойно выслушала сказку про ликанов и верусов и про то, что ее парень теперь один из них, но теперь осознание неумолимо ее догнало и, похоже, она передумала убеждаться во всей этой сверхъестественной фигне собственными глазами. Что было крайне разумно. Стайлз бы так же поступил, будь на ее месте.

\- Приехали, - сообщил Стайлз притихшим щенкам и выпрыгнул из джипа. Размял затекшую шею, потер ее, представляя, как пришлось бы отмывать мозги Питера с машины, если бы тот предусмотрительно не вышел заранее, и пошел к друзьям.

\- Мы проведем ночь _здесь_? – Джексон задал этот вопрос таким мерзко-надменным тоном, что Стайлзу сразу захотелось застрелиться. После того, как он бы застрелил этого неблагодарного сукина сына.

\- Есть предложения получше? – едко поинтересовался Стайлз. – Мы могли бы с большим комфортом провести ее в лесном коттедже, если бы ты со своим папашей не обгадил его с фундамента до крыши… Так, ладно, - не дожидаясь ответной реплики Уиттмора, Стайлз обвел взглядом собравшихся, остановив его на двух наиболее вменяемых: - Скотт, приглядите с Эллисон за этими, а я пойду Дерека найду.

\- Окей, - Скотт был не против временно взять на себя функцию няньки. В конце концов, они все друг друга с младшей школы знали, виделись чуть ли не каждый божий день, как-то взаимодействовали все эти годы, так что не должно было составить особого труда не дать им поубивать друг друга до того чудесного момента, как вернется Дерек и рявкнет на них так, как умел только он. Чтобы сразу хвосты поджали, спрятались по углам и сидели тихо до самого рассвета.

Стайлз протиснулся в щель между закрытых на цепь въездных ворот и, включив фонарик на телефоне, потому что начало смеркаться, отправился ко входу в главный цех, где раньше, наверное, стояли батареи, а сейчас осталось лишь пустое, огромное помещение. Турбины должны были располагаться намного ниже, на уровне воды, где-то на других этажах, и Стайлзу очень не хотелось туда идти. Но Дерека нигде видно не было.

Стайлз пошел к приоткрытой двери в бойлерную – на пыльной стене проглядывал знакомый ему значок. Все случилось в мгновения: он шагнул за порог, яркий свет скользнул до лица стоящего в паре метров Дерека, и его глаза вдруг вспыхнули, словно два фонаря.

Непроизвольно вздрогнув, Стайлз инстинктивно сделал шаг назад, споткнулся и упал. Телефон выпал из его руки и отлетел куда-то, перестав светить.

\- Твою мать! Хейл! – Стайлз был в бешенстве.

\- Извини.

Дерек подошел к нему и помог подняться. Стайлз отряхнулся и сходил за телефоном. Слава богу, просто батарея выпала. Вставив ее на место, он убедился, что все работает.

\- Эти твои глаза, - продолжал бурчать Стайлз. Он был таким же дерганым, как и волк, особенно после того, как этот вшивый паразит приложил его о дверцу собственного джипа. – Бесят.

Дерек хмыкнул.

\- От тебя несет течкой, - он потянулся к нему, шумно втянув воздух, и Стайлз шарахнулся второй раз, радуясь тому, что уши горят, но он не видит, какие они позорно красные. Блин, вроде ему уже почти восемнадцать. Почему он все еще такое ссыкло? Стайлз, будь мужиком! Возьми и сделай то, что давно хочешь. Ну же, тряпка!

\- Потому что я ехал в одной машине с течной сукой… Ты нашел подходящее место? – да, Стайлз, молодец, отлично. Ты ведь хотел не трахнуть его, а заболтать до смерти, верно? «Стааайлззз», - зарычал он на себя, имитируя в голове голос волка. Не помогло.

\- Да. Это, - Дерек обвел взглядом бойлерную. – Прочные стены, нет окон, дверь только одна. Надежные, вделанные в бетон арматурные столбы, я их все проверил, будет, куда крепить цепи. Идем, нужно забрать их из машины и все подготовить.

Дерек уже почти дошел до выхода, когда его внезапно толкнули к стене, вжали в нее, прижимаясь, и жарко поцеловали. Он не стал уточнять, что это вдруг нашло на Стайлза, а вместо этого схватил его за задницу и в один миг перенял инициативу. Маленький засранец, опьяненный чувством власти, потерся о него, желая спровоцировать на ответные действия, и Дерек зарычал – эхо от его рыка внезапно так громко прокатилось по замкнутому пространству, что Стайлз задрожал. Но вовсе не от страха.

\- Черт, кажется, полнолуние действует и на меня, - хрипло прошептал он, с трудом оторвавшись от губ Дерека. Тот потерся носом о его щеку, жадно вдыхая аромат теплой кожи с легким, приятным оттенком травяного сбора.

\- Это не полнолуние, - пробормотал волк. – Это мой запах.

\- А?.. – не понял Стайлз.

\- Я реагирую на запах течки, а ты реагируешь на меня.

Стайлз уперся руками в плечи Дерека, вырываясь из его крепкой хватки. Боже, ну за что ты наградил этого гада такими божественными предплечьями?! Век бы их еще не видеть!

\- Кобель бесстыжий! – возмутился он.

\- Такова моя природа, - покаялся Дерек, а у самого от довольства едва харя не трещала. – Но хочу я ведь тебя, а не ее. И это мой сознательный выбор.

\- Иди ты в лес, - буркнул Стайлз, уже весь пылая от смущения. Он поспешно ретировался, пока не расстался со своей драгоценной девственностью в какой-то старой бойлерной за жалкие пять минут.

Близилась полночь, и времени оставалось все меньше.

***

\- Лидия, пожалуйста, опусти стекло, - терпеливо и настойчиво просил Стайлз. Он обтирал Джексонов Порше третью минуту, пытаясь поговорить с Лидией, но та невозмутимо игнорировала его, быстро строча сообщения на телефоне.

– Лидия, - Стайлз старался сохранять спокойствие. Все-таки одиннадцать лет безответной любви дали о себе знать. Будь на месте Лидии какая-нибудь другая девушка, он бы не стал церемониться. Просто бросил ее тут и делов-то. Ничего не станет с капризной барышней, если она ночку проведет в комфортабельном салоне Порше. Но Стайлз не мог оставить Лидию здесь одну, когда все давно ушли.

Он постучался. Лидия коротко взглянула на него, взмахнув очаровательными пушистыми ресницами, и парень понял, как тяжело пришлось Скотту, когда Стайлз вел себя точно так же после смерти матери. Сутками торчал наедине со своим компом, избегал живого общения и не желал выходить на улицу.

Стайлз от души почесал голову, встрепав отросшие волосы. Если бы еще сгрызенные пальцы не болели, было бы вообще замечательно.

\- Лидия, если ты сейчас не выйдешь, будешь сидеть тут всю ночь одна, - предпринял он последнюю попытку. – Потому что я уйду к остальным. Ты меня слышишь? Лидия!

Стекло с тихим жужжанием опустилось. Стайлз облегченно вздохнул.

\- Я не могу туда пойти, - произнесла Лидия, хмуря свои тонкие, изящные бровки.

\- Почему? – не въехал Стайлз.

\- Потому что не могу видеть Джексона, - спокойно пояснила она, но ее выдавали подрагивающие губы.

\- Вы поссорились?

\- Нет, мы расстались.

Стайлз открыл рот. И закрыл. Спросил:

\- Когда?

\- Уже как две недели, - ответила она ровно. – Но дело не в этом.

\- А в чем тогда? – рассеяно спросил Стайлз.

\- Если он… - Лидия не смогла договорить, но парень и так понял.

\- С ним все будет в порядке, - заверил он ее горячо. – Уиттмор здоровый и вредный мужик, он хотя бы назло всем станет здоровым и вредным волчарой. Не думай о том, что тебе рассказали про все эти дурацкие пять стадий… Лидия, ты что, плачешь? – пролепетал он в полнейшем ужасе.

Девушка всхлипнула и уткнулась в платок, который поспешно достала из сумочки. Стайлз уставился на вышитые в его уголке золотой нитью инициалы: «П. Хейл».

\- Лидия, откуда у тебя этот платок? – не слыша собственный голос, проговорил он через силу.

\- Не помню, - соврала она.

Стайлз нахмурился. Откуда у Лидии платок Питера? Вряд ли есть хоть еще один П. Хейл, о котором они не знают.

Ладно, он подумает об этом позже, как-нибудь на досуге, может, даже самого Питера при личной встрече спросит, а сейчас нужно было сосредоточиться на насущных проблемах. Спасибо волшебным таблеточкам Хиллроу, концентрироваться на чем-либо стало намного проще. Когда Дерека рядом не было. Потому что если волк был в радиусе досягаемости, мозги Стилински отказывали напрочь.

\- Пойдем, Лидия, Уиттмору нужно, чтобы ты сейчас была рядом с ним, хоть он об этом тебе и не скажет, потому что тоже гордый, а вы расстались, а еще он мужик и бла-бла-бла. Так что идем. Давай, - Стайлз похлопал по дверце, побуждая девушку к активным действиям.

Лидия кивнула. Еще раз промокнула уголки глаз, посмотрелась в зеркало заднего вида, убедилась в своей неотразимости и элегантно выпорхнула из Порше. Стайлз ободряюще ей улыбнулся.

\- Все будет хорошо, - заверил он ее, не сомневаясь ни на секунду, что так оно и будет.

И не может быть никак иначе.

***

Это было похоже на Ад.

С местами в первом ряду, на которых остались только Стайлз и Дерек: Скотт и девчонки ушли подышать свежим воздухом. Скотт контролировал себя прекрасно, у него даже пульс не участился от приближения пика полнолуния. Причиной была Эллисон.

\- Я тоже тебе помогаю себя контролировать? – спросил Стайлз, стараясь не слушать душераздирающие вопли, доносившиеся из бойлерной. Дерек связал укушенных ребят, надел на них защитные перчатки и счел, что больше ничем им помочь не может. Все зависело от них. Он вмешается уже потом, если потребуется. Никаких задушевных бесед, как было со Скоттом. Стайлза это немного напрягало, но он предпочитал не лезть в то, чего не понимал.

\- Когда не бесишь и не провоцируешь на убийство, да, - ответил Дерек невозмутимо. Он лежал на упавшей балке, принявший удобный угол под сорок пять градусов. Стайлз сидел на пустом контейнере рядом, играясь с ключами от джипа и не зная, чем себя еще занять.

\- Почему на волков не действует полная Луна? – продолжал задавать вопросы Стайлз, лишь бы не молчать. Потому что бойлерная гудела от воплей боли и страданий, и от высоких завываний Эрики у него холод бежал по коже.

\- Потому что волки – единый организм, - лениво отвечал Дерек, лежа с закрытыми глазами. Его все эти крики ничуть не смущали. И это с его-то слухом, когда он мог услышать, как у них зубы скрипят, не говоря уже о смачном хрусте ломающихся костей. К счастью, до этого пока не дошло. А уж что будет на любимой Дерековой стадии, страшно представить. – Ты ведь знаешь про приливы и отливы. Близость Луны на все влияет, где есть вода, но кроме того она изменяет гравитационное поле Земли. Ликаны крайне чувствительны к парамагнитной обстановке. Притяжение Луны буквально разрывает их на части. Это как… - он задумался, - высокое кровяное давление, ударяющее по мозгам со всей силы. Первое время с этим тяжело жить. Но со временем организм адаптируется. Не знаю ни одного ликана за двадцать, который не умел бы жить с этой болью. Скотт, например, отлично справляется. Потому что лучшее обезболивающее – это естественные эндорфины, вырабатываемые организмом.

\- То есть, пока он кайфует рядом с Эллисон, он не чувствует боли? – поразился Стайлз.

\- То есть, пока он кайфует _на_ Эллисон, он не чувствует боли. В данный момент он ее отлично чувствует, каждой клеточкой тела. Я слышу, как ему больно, но он терпит, потому что должен.

Стайлз уставился на волка.

\- Не верю, что это результат ваших тренировок.

\- Это не результат наших тренировок, - волк взглянул на него, как на идиота. – Это называется природой, Стайлз. Скотт таким родился. Способным к самоконтролю, прирожденным лидером. Среди нас таких зовут альфами. Ими не становятся, ими рождаются.

Стайлз очень скептически отнесся к заявлению, что Скотт – альфа. Нет, он очень любил своего друга и ничего не имел против его высокого врожденного статуса, только вот пока он что-то не наблюдал у него особых качеств лидера и задаток вожака. Скотт больше скулил, таскался за ним хвостом и отлично выполнял команды. До послушания парня им с Дереком еще работать и работать. Но Стайлз был очень терпеливым и методичным дрессировщиком.

\- Расскажи мне о своей стае, - попросил он. Дерек много раз уходил от ответа на этот вопрос. Стайлз решил попытать удачу еще раз. И в этот раз она ему улыбнулась.

\- Что именно тебя интересует? – лениво протянул расслабленный и почти дремлющий Дерек. Крики становились все громче и невыносимей. Стайлз хотел бы уйти к ребятам, дыхнуть свежего воздуха, но ему почему-то не хотелось оставлять Дерека одного. Он услышал небольшой кусок их разговора со Скоттом, и перед глазами до сих пор стояла картинка, как стая гиен загоняет льва, а потом рвет его на много маленьких кусочков. Дерек предупредил Скотта, что он может не справиться и что Скотту придется позаботиться о девушках и Стайлзе. Иногда Стайлз хотел, чтобы волк продолжал и дальше угрюмо молчать.

\- Я понял, что Иден и Ричард были ликанами, кто еще? И ты говорил, что были и люди, - Стайлз отвлекал себя разговорами, стараясь перестать нервничать на пустом месте. Пока ничего плохого не происходило. Они с Дереком мило болтали под какофонию агонизирующих, обращающихся оборотней, проходивших все их пять кругов волчьего, персонального ада.

\- Моя мать была человеком, - после небольшой паузы начал рассказывать Дерек, - Блейры всегда выходили за Хейлов, это семейные браки по расчету. У Блейров слабая кровь – так мы зовем тех, кто являются переносчиками ликантропии.

\- Это как? – любопытный Стайлз едва не залез к Дереку на балку, чтобы заглянуть ему в самый рот, откуда появлялось столько интересных, складных звуков, будоражащих кровь и разум. 

\- Они сами не заражаются, но переносят этот вирус на своих детей, - пояснил Дерек, невольно отодвинувшись подальше от Стайлза, пока тот не сожрал его в порыве информационного голодания. – Обратиться можно не обязательно через укус, Стайлз. Можно и половым путем. Как по мне, давно пора было перейти на этот цивилизованный вид передачи генной информации.

Стайлз задохнулся, сгорая от стыда. Нет, не столько из-за явно прозвучавшего подтекста, сколько из-за того, что он представил, как та тварь, какого бы она пола ни была, отымела бы Скотта, потом Уиттмора, не побрезговала Рейес и завалила бы еще двух жеребчиков в лице Бойда и Лейхи. Господи помилуй.

\- Ясно, - с самым серьезным видом покивал Стайлз. – Значит, Мариэнн Блейр, ставшая Хейл, была человеком со слабой кровью, которая родила Ричарду чудесную мохнатую дочурку. А Стивен? Он был ликаном, как и Ричард?

\- Да, как и мой дед, Вильгельм, - подтвердил Дерек. – Его жена, бабушка Бекки, тоже была ликаном, так что у моего отца и дяди практически не было шансов. От брака двух ликанов очень редко рождаются люди, - он замолчал.

\- Что? – Стайлза тут же зацепило его молчание. – Что, Дерек?

\- Но очень часто рождаются портентумы, - волк сразу пояснил очередное непонятное волчье словечко: - Выродки. У них больше половины составляет волк, меньшую часть – человек. Они не поддаются контролю, и их уничтожают сразу, как они рождаются.

\- А как узнать, выродок ребенок или нет? Ты ведь говорил, что первое обращение у ликанов наступает с началом полового созревания.

\- Они рождаются щенками, а не младенцами. И их просто топят, - Дереку было неприятно говорить об этом, - поэтому ликаны стараются создавать браки с людьми, хотя это и опасно, и чревато последствиями, и несет множество проблем. Но не у каждого родителя поднимется рука утопить своего ребенка… даже если он выглядит первые мгновения своей жизни, как волчонок.

\- А ты встречал выродков? Тех, кого не смогли убить их родители.

\- Доводилось, - неохотно признался Дерек. – Я понимаю чувства родителей, но их выбор не одобряю. Мои дедушка и бабушка утопили больше десятка своих детей, из них лишь двое оказались ликанами, это мой отец и его младший брат.

\- О боже, - невольно вырвалось у Стайлза, который представил, через какой кошмар приходится проходить бедным оборотням, будто им полнолуния и охотников было мало. – А что с Эмилией? Она тоже была человеком?

\- Да. Мои двоюродные сестра и брат, Лилия и Джонатан, были ликанами. Младший, Чарльз, родился человеком, - Дереку даже по прошествии почти семи лет тяжело было говорить о своей семье. Но Стайлз спрашивал, и по непонятной для парня причине волк отвечал, хотя мог бы, как обычно, рыкнуть на него и послать обратно в бойлерную, где события набирали обороты. Кто-то уже дошел до четвертой стадии, и к человеческим стонам и крикам добавились волчьи рычание, скулеж и подвывания.

\- Эрика, - сообщил Дерек, даже глаз не открыв, - способная девочка, она далеко пойдет.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - буркнул Стайлз. Мужчина насмешливо на него посмотрел.

\- Не стоит ревновать. Это скорее мне следует ревновать тебя, вы, люди, такие ветреные, - многозначительно поиграл он бровями.

Стайлз прищурился, не собираясь уступать в сражении взглядов.

\- Я же сказал, что мы просто разговаривали, Дерек! – с нажимом произнес он. – Просто разговаривали!

\- Ага, - волк хреново сделал вид, что поверил, – поэтому у тебя на капоте осталась его шерсть.

\- А как еще я должен был убедиться, что он не больной ликан?! – возмутился Стайлз всем этим грязным инсинуациям в свой адрес. И его осенило. – Дерек! – он даже подскочил. – А если он не ликан? Если он выродок?!

Дерек поморщился от громкого вопля. И почему голос Стайлза резал по ушам сильнее, чем все эти завывания Судного Дня, доносившиеся из бойлерной?

\- Я рассматриваю и такой вариант, - заверил он парня. – Но это ничего не меняет. Кем бы ни была эта тварь, она уже заработала себе смертный приговор.

\- Дерек, кто еще был связан с твоей семьей? – настойчиво спросил Стайлз у нахмурившегося мужчины. – Вспоминай! Должен быть кто-то, кто хочет мести! Я бы решил, что это ты, если бы не знал, что это невозможно! В ту ночь, Дерек, точно никто больше не выжил?

\- Никто, - рыкнул Дерек.

\- Где был ты? – так прямо спросил Стайлз, смотря ему в глаза и не отводя взгляда. – Почему ты не был со всеми? Как ты сумел выжить? И не надо сейчас говорить мне, что меня это не касается и что я лезу не в свое дело! Просто ответь уже, наконец! Ты единственный свидетель, понимаешь? Все упирается в тебя! Я не могу копать дальше, когда ты молчишь!

Дерек мрачно смотрел на него. Но тут его отвлек резкий, посторонний звук лопающейся железобетонной конструкции, и Стайлз моргнуть не успел, как волк уже был у дверей в бойлерную и открывал их.

\- Дерек, нет! – он бросился следом, но, увы, не был так быстр, как волк, вознамерившийся попасть внутрь и быть сожранным кем-то из бешеных гиен.

Стайлза сбили с ног. Повалили на пол, мелькнув серой смазанной тенью на периферии зрения. Скотт. Остановил его и побежал помогать волку. Будто получил долгожданную команду.

Стайлз привстал, с замиранием сердца заглядывая в темные распахнутые двери и слыша доносящиеся оттуда звуки волчьей своры – лязганье клыков, порыкивание, скулеж, утробное рокотание. Последнее принадлежало Дереку. Тот схлынул и вместе со Скоттом загнал в угол Бойда, который и в человеческом виде отличался внушительной комплекцией, а уж волчара из него вышел вообще огроменный, чуть ли не с Дерека. Стайлз увидел его во всей красе, когда тот метнулся наружу, но не успел и пары метров пробежать, как был настигнут Дереком и опрокинут на лопатки. Тот заревел на него, но вместо ожидаемого подчинения и уважения, которые выказал ему в прошлый раз Скотт, Бойд оскалился и попытался вцепиться ему в глотку.

\- Дерек! Сзади! – заорал Стайлз на пределе возможностей своих связок, увидев серебристо-песочную, как Питер, волчицу – он сразу узнал Эрику по ее медово-золотистым глазам, сливавшимся по свету с переливом ее шерсти. Она была меньше, изящнее, зато смертоноснее и стремительнее.

Но вместо Дерека она бросилась на Бойда и вцепилась в его заднюю лапу, заставив взвыть от боли. Дерек навалился сверху, вдавливая оборотня до треска в бетонный пол, и угрожающе зарычал ему прямо в пасть, скаля свои и так выступающие, как у саблезубой кошки, клыки.

И Бойд сдался. Визжа от боли, потому что волчица все сильнее сжимала челюсти, собираясь перекусить ему лапу, он прижал уши, поджал хвост и зажмурился, будто ждал, что Дерек в завершении откусит ему голову.

Но тот отпустил его. Рыкнул на Эрику, отогнав ее от оборотня, и Бойд отполз в угол между бойлерной и стеной, волоча за собой лапу и оставляя на полу кровавый след. Но кровь была не только его. Дерек хромал, приволакивая переднюю лапу, с которой капала кровь – Стайлз почти слышал этот леденящий душу звук: кап, кап, кап. И собрал все моральные и душевные силы для того, чтобы убедить себя, что с волком все будет в порядке. На его стороне были сосредоточенный Скотт и очень свирепая Эрика, которой не повезло пережить свое первое обращение в «эти дни».

Оставались еще Айзек и Уиттмор. Стайлз, поглядывая на забившегося в угол Бойда, не внушавшего ему никакого доверия, осторожно поднялся. Ушибленное плечо ныло. Но сильнее болело его сердце, когда он видел поднятую над землей лапу Дерека, сидевшего у входа и тяжело дышавшего. Эрика попыталась подползти к нему, заискивающе виляя хвостом, и зализать рану, но волк едва не накинулся на нее, совсем слетев с тормозов от боли, и Скотту пришлось броситься между ними, встав против Дерека. Предупреждающее рычание Скотта, смотрящего ему прямо в глаза, немного отрезвило. Так что Дерек, прыгая на трех лапах, отошел подальше, но так, чтобы ему была видна бойлерная.

Лейхи был на подходе. Но он не вырвался из цепей. Просто лежал и тихонько ныл, прижавшись к столбу. Дерек подошел к нему, обнюхал, на что Айзек неуверенно завилял хвостом, и перекусил его цепи так легко, будто те были сделаны из шоколада, а не корабельной стали.

Стайлз удивленно наблюдал за волками. Те вели себя странно спокойно, даже дружелюбно по отношению к Айзеку, который робко перемещался между ними на полусогнутых, подметая пол хвостом. Дерек даже рычать на него не стал – просто вернулся на свое место и стал дожидаться последнего, Уиттмора, одно ухо отведя назад, чтобы контролировать Бойда.

Эрика пошпыняла Айзека для виду, но быстро потеряла к нему всякий интерес. Ее крайне волновал Дерек. И его раненая лапа, которая не хотела заживать. Стайлз не понимал, почему укус до сих пор не затянулся.

Но подойти к нему волчица не могла. Между ней и Дереком стоял Скотт, которого она немного опасалась. Не потому, что он был больше и сильнее, а потому что ее давило его уверенной и спокойной энергетикой. Чувствуя нестабильность Дерека, Скотт взял на себя обязанности вожака, и когда Бойд дернулся, чтобы зализать рану, окатил его таким рыком, что вздрогнул даже Стайлз.

Теперь он понял, о чем говорил Дерек.

Господи, как же ему хотелось подойти к нему и удостовериться, что он в порядке! Что с его лапой-рукой ничего серьезного. Что все обойдется только ей, и больше никакой пролитой крови.

Шло время. Ничего не происходило. Джексон почти перестал стонать – у него просто не осталось сил. Дерек схлынул и подошел к нему, присев рядом на корточки. Пощупал слабый пульс на неестественно вывернутой шее, оглядел наполовину обращенное, нелепое, изломанное тело. Не человеческое, и не волчье. С полуволчьей морды на него взглянули полные слез и отчаяния светло-зеленые человеческие глаза Джексона.

\- Все хорошо, - мягко произнес Дерек и положил здоровую руку на его мокрый лоб, забирая часть боли. – Отдыхай.

Он вышел и закрыл двери, погрузив бойлерную в непроглядную темноту. Скотт перекинулся, с тревогой смотря на него.

\- Что с ним? – потребовал он ответа. Дерек взглянул на него и кивнул головой на выход. Он собрал с пола свои вещи, которые успел скинуть, и на ходу стал одеваться. Скотт поспешил за ним. Остальные тоже.

\- Дерек! – Стайлз, нагнав его первым уже на улице, поймал за пояс джинсов, заставив остановиться. – Что с твоей рукой?

Он оглядел предплечье мужчины. Кажется, рана все-таки затянулась. Он выдохнул с облегчением, уже не думая о том, как странно они выглядят со стороны и что все на них пялятся, кроме Скотта. Тот смотрел куда угодно, но не в их сторону, потому что единственный был в курсе, какого черта это все значит.

\- Где Джексон? – спросила Лидия, прервав тишину. Она оглядела всех, стараясь не задерживать взгляд на двух волках.

\- И Бойд? – Эллисон заметила отсутствие еще одного.

\- Бойд внутри, он в порядке… относительном, - ответил Скотт, с усиливающимся беспокойством смотря на слишком спокойного Дерека. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что волк их всех сейчас прикончит. Нет, не показалось, он почувствовал это. Его ярость и желание перегрызть им всем глотки. Но в тот миг Скотт услышал, как шумно вздохнул Стайлз, и увидел, как дернулось ухо Дерека, чутко реагируя на этот звук. И волк моментально вернул себе полный контроль – над собой и над ситуацией. Стайлз был для Дерека тем же якорем, каким была Эллисон для Скотта.

Но, к сожалению, присутствие Лидии проблемы Джексона не решало.

\- Где Джексон? – повторила Лидия настойчиво, сжимая кулачки и выглядя очень грозной, несмотря на то что в любой момент готова была разрыдаться, как жалкая, испуганная девчонка. – Где он? Что с ним? Я хочу его увидеть!

\- Нельзя, - сказал ей Дерек.

\- Что?! – заорала на него Лидия, позабыв, видимо, кто перед ней, потому что она решительно двинулась на волка, остановилась в полушаге от него и возмущенно ткнула его пальчиком в грудь. – Какого черта это должно значить, Хейл?! Вы сказали, что поможете ему! Вы обещали ему помочь! И ради этого я согласилась его сюда привести!

\- Дерек, пусти ее к нему, - тихо попросил Скотт.

Волк коротко взглянул на него странным взглядом.

\- Она не выдержит, - возразил он.

\- Она выдержит, - вступился за девушку до этого безмолвствовавший Стайлз, выйдя вперед. Уж он точно Дерека не боялся и мог его хоть всего пальцем истыкать… но не при свидетелях. – Я пойду с ней. Идем, Лидия, - он взял ее за руку и повел за собой.

Дерек не стал им препятствовать. Он остался снаружи, не беспокоясь о Бойде. Оборотень был слишком напуган, чтобы вылезти из своего угла. Проблему с ним они решат позже.

\- Что случилось? – спросила Эллисон у Скотта, с некоторой тревогой глядя на Эрику и Айзека, которые не могли пока перекинуться, но выглядели вполне вменяемыми. Слушали с осознанным выражением на мордах и сидели неподвижно, как огромные волчьи статуэтки. Айзек был практически белым, светло-серебристым, а Эрика, напротив, темнее, красивого золотистого оттенка. До этого Элисон, услышав заваруху, заглянула внутрь и успела рассмотреть и Дерека, и Бойда. Но среди них всех ее взгляд неизменно находил Скотта.

\- Он застрял, - тихо и почему-то виновато произнес Скотт.

\- Что это значит? – нахмурилась Эллисон, которую, в отличие от будущих волков, не просветили в пять веселых стадий, но тон Скотта ей заранее не понравился. Ничего хорошего она сейчас не услышит. Так оно и оказалось.

\- Это значит, что он умирает, - ответил за Скотта мрачный Дерек.

***

\- Ты ничем не можешь им помочь, - в который раз произнес Дерек, но Стайлза это ничуть не успокаивало. Он все так же заламывал пальцы и ходил кругами вокруг опорной колонны. Волк лежал на выбранной и нагретой им балке и наблюдал за ним.

\- Я все равно переживаю! Они мои друзья…

\- И Уиттмор тоже? – скептически приподнял бровь Дерек, и Стайлз зло на него зыркнул.

\- И Уиттмор тоже! – с вызовом произнес он. Да, Джексон был той еще задницей, но Стайлз верил, что его Лидия не могла бы полюбить плохого человека. Это было невозможно. Просто Джексон так защищался от враждебного мира, изображая из себя неприступный, колючий кактус. Стайлз пошел по менее болезненному пути, называемому сарказмом. Этим самым сарказмом было пропитано все. Даже его отношение к самому себе и к Дереку.

\- А Мартин уже твой друг? – продолжал докапываться Дерек. – Больше не любовь всей твоей жизни?

\- Я тебя сейчас тресну, - пообещал ему Стайлз. Он и так был на нерве! Чего Дерек добивался?! Хотел его спровоцировать?

\- Попробуй, - прищурился волк.

Стайлз подошел, закатывая рукава худи, и замахнулся, сжимая руку в кулак. Дерек спокойно смотрел ему в глаза, не моргая, не собираясь ни убегать, ни защищаться.

Парень медленно опустил руку. Злость ушла, и навалилась надгробной плитой усталость. Он едва мог дышать.

\- Иди ко мне, - Дерек, сев, поймал его за рукав и притянул к себе, обнимая. Он потерся щекой о его голову, прикрывая глаза.

Это подействовало лучше любых утешений. Стайлз судорожно обхватил его руками и уткнулся лицом в изгиб шеи, пока Дерек неспешно поглаживал его по спине, успокаивая. Он не мог соврать ему, сказав, что все будет хорошо, поэтому просто молчал.

Дерек перехватил взгляд прижавшей уши Эрики, которую слегка потряхивало от переизбытка чувств, вызванных этой сценой, невольной свидетельницей которой она стала. Нет, она не была дурой, она с самого начала знала, что Стайлз и Дерек вместе, но ее не оставляла наивная надежда понравиться волку, когда она станет волчицей. Увы, ее глупые мечты не оправдались.

Она отвернулась и ушла в угол к Бойду. Айзек хвостом последовал за ней, стараясь не отставать ни на миллиметр. Эрика раздраженно рычала, а потом и вовсе начала срывать на нем злость, но Айзек все стерпел и продолжал жалобно поскуливать, вымаливая у нее благосклонность. Он был козлом отпущения в их странной, непонятной стае, заняв роль омеги. Не ясно было, кем станут все остальные. Потому что Дерек не собирался становиться их вожаком. Он не хотел никакой стаи. Никакой ответственности. Куда еще четыре, ему хватает тринадцати трупов. Четырнадцати.

Джексон. Пора было что-то решать.

\- Скоро рассвет, - произнес Дерек. – Стайлз, нельзя больше тянуть. Если начнется обратное превращение, оно превратит его в фарш, это будет очень долгая и мучительная смерть. Лучше сейчас. Я обещаю, что он не будет мучаться. Он даже ничего не почувствует.

Стайлз крепче сжал руки, вжимаясь в горячее тело Дерека так сильно, словно хотел в него просочиться и раствориться в нем, исчезнув и убежав от всех проблем. Волк тяжело вздохнул и взглянул на Скотта. Тот, как и остальные волки, слышал, что он сказал, и хранил траурное молчание.

Это не было прихотью Дерека. Видит Аменти, он не хотел убивать этого мальчишку, каким бы засранцем он ни был. Не он наградил его проклятым укусом. И волк сделал все, что было в его силах. Единственное, что он еще мог, это облегчить его страдания.

\- Я пойду с тобой, - Стайлз дал отстранить себя, но не дал от себя избавиться. Дерек странно посмотрел на него и ничего не сказал. Пошел к бойлерной, а парень тенью последовал за ним.

Лидия была там. Сидела на пыльном полу рядом с Джексоном в своем ярком лимонном платье от Валентино, давно выплакав все слезы, и просто машинально гладила парня по искореженной руке – пальцы вывернуло и сжало, но они так и не превратились в волчью лапу.

Девушка услышала их шаги за спиной. Обернулась. Стайлз вздрогнул. Он никогда не видел ее такой… безжизненной. Серая кожа, никакого блеска в глазах, потухший, равнодушный взгляд.

Дерек присел на корточки рядом с ней и посмотрел ей в лицо.

\- Лидия, тебе лучше уйти, - сказал он мягко.

\- Нет, - обронила она механически, - я не уйду.

Стайлз не мог на это смотреть, но смотрел. На то, что осталось от его Лидии, стараясь не видеть того, что осталось от Джексона. Дерек прав. Негуманно заставлять его дальше страдать, когда ясно, что ничего уже нельзя сделать. И чуда не произойдет.

Но оно произошло. Скотт зарычал, первым почуяв чужое присутствие. Дерек резко повернулся и медленно выпрямился, выпуская клыки и когти, но не схлынывая целиком, потому что ему нужно было себя контролировать. Особенно сейчас.

Эрика и Бойд бросились на чужака, инстинкт говорил им атаковать, чтобы защитить свою стаю, но они остановились от одного короткого взгляда Питера в их сторону, после чего он вновь посмотрел на Дерека, игнорируя присутствие остальных лиц. Они были не больше, чем декорацией на сцене.

\- Я могу ему помочь, если ты позволишь. Ты ослаб, ты еле держишься на лапах, у тебя не восстановилась регенерация. Ты не вытянешь его, но я могу, - сказал он, чуть улыбаясь. – И более того, именно для этого я здесь.

\- Питер, - всхлипнула Лидия, и Дерек зарычал, сверкнув на нее голубыми глазами, из-за чего девушка испугано икнула, подавившись всем, что хотела сказать.

\- Дерек, - Стайлз осторожно прикоснулся к волку и все равно вздрогнул, когда тот зарычал на него, но сжал пальцы лишь сильнее, выдерживая давление его взгляда и глядя ему прямо в глаза, - это не тебе решать.

\- Ты доверяешь ему?! – рявкнул он в лицо парню.

\- Нет, - спокойно ответил Стайлз, - но хуже он уже не сделает, верно?

\- А ты не хочешь спросить, что он попросит взамен?! – ясно было, что Дерек вот-вот потеряет контроль. Скотт инстинктивно отодвинул за себя Эллисон, Эрика и Айзек спрятались за Бойда.

\- Всего лишь хочу доказать, что я твой друг, - просто ответил Питер. – Время идет, Дерек, чем раньше я начну, тем больше шансов у мальчишки выжить.

\- Питер, пожалуйста! – вскричала Лидия сквозь слезы, наплевав на то, что Дерек сейчас оторвет ей голову. – Спаси его, умоляю!

Стайлз потянул Дерека за собой. Сначала он будто пытался сдвинуть с места гору, но потом та поддалась, и волк позволил увести себя в сторону, освобождая Питеру путь. Мужчина спокойно прошел мимо щенков и напряженного до предела Дерека и присел рядом с Лидией, погладив ее по волосам.

\- Не плачь, красавица, - сказал он ей ласково. – Возьми его за руку. Вот так.

Он положил обе руки на грудь едва дышащего Джексона и закрыл глаза. Лидия широко распахнутыми глазами смотрела, как его руки становятся черными – сначала кончики пальцев, а потом змейки пульсирующих вен поднимались все выше, исчезая за закатанными рукавами.

Стайлз успокаивающе гладил Дерека по предплечью, обнимая его под руку и прижимаясь к его боку. Он понимал, почему Дерек так нервничает. Питер был сильнее сейчас. Если он бросит Дереку вызов, то победит без всяких сомнений, и никакие новообращенные щенки ему не помешают. Ну разве только Скотт может затянуть процесс с пяти минут до семи, но Питер это переживет.

Он оглядел остальных. Скотт так же напряжен, как и Дерек, понимая, какую серьезную угрозу представляет Питер. Волки не сводили с чужака глаз ни на секунду, кажется, вовсе не дыша. Даже Айзек вдруг вздыбил шерсть на холке, выпрямился в полный рост и выглядел не менее решительно настроенным, чем Бойд и Эрика.

Эллисон перекинулась со Стайлзом обеспокоенными взглядами, выглянув из-за плеча Скотта. Стайлз попытался улыбнуться ей, но вышло так себе. Тем не менее, девушка вернула ему неуверенную улыбку.

Джексон резко вдохнул: изломанные ребра встали на место, перестав давить на легкие, и он смог вздохнуть полной грудью. Лидия, видя, что ему становится лучше, всхлипнула, не сдерживая нового потока слез, в этот раз от облегчения. Она взяла его руку в свои ладони и прижала к губам восстановившиеся пальцы.

Питер убрал левую руку, когда нагрузка на его сердце стала слишком большой. Но правую не отнял, помогая исцелиться организму Джексона до конца. Тот даже пришел в себя, слабо улыбнувшись Лидии, которую увидел первой, но в этот момент его выгнуло, и с громким хрустом сломался позвоночник.

Лидия не успела закричать, как Джексона начало выворачивать, и его тело стремительно менялось. Полное обращение заняло не больше десятка секунд, по истечению которых на полу лежал загнанно дышащий оборотень.

Питер убрал руку и медленно выпрямился, пошатнувшись, но устояв. Лидия замерла, ожидая, когда Джексон посмотрит на нее. Тот открыл ярко-голубые, почти как у Дерека глаза, и по-волчьи улыбнулся ей.

\- Джексон! – воскликнула Лидия и бросилась оборотню на шею. Питер удовлетворенно оглядел свою работу и взглянул на мрачного Дерека.

\- Итак, теперь мы можем поговорить? – вежливо спросил он, на что получил хмурый кивок в ответ.

***

«Стайлз будет присутствовать» - это первое условие, которое выдвинул Дерек. Вторым было то, что разговаривать они будут подальше от посторонних, особенно волчьих ушей.

Оставив Скотта следить за молодняком, они втроем сели в Камаро и отъехали на несколько километров. Дерек съехал на проселочную дорогу, поставил нейтралку, поднял ручник и вышел.

Он сел на капот, скрестив руки на груди. Стайлз остался неуверенно мяться рядом, понятия не имея, что от него требуется. Он тут в качестве тормозной системы? Если да, то из него выйдет хреновая подушка безопасности. Он сдулся еще пару часов назад.

Питер остановился напротив, все такой же улыбающийся и располагающий к себе, будто он подворовывал у Калена особенно действенные волшебные таблеточки.

\- Полагаю, Стайлз успел немного рассказать тебе о нашей с ним встрече, - начал Питер, когда понял, что особой словоохотливостью его собеседник не отличается. Дерек просто враждебно глядел на него исподлобья и угрожающе молчал. – Ты очень похож на отца, - улыбнулся он невольно, - эти нахмуренные брови и волчий взгляд. Ты пошел в его породу.

\- Что тебе нужно? Говори и проваливай, - спокойно отрезал Дерек. Его раздражала болтливость, и осознанно он готов был терпеть бессвязный поток звуков только от одного-единственного человека, который сейчас стоял рядом с ним и сжимал пальцы на его плече.

\- Я много лет искал тебя, - Питера ничуть не задел грубый тон, - когда я узнал, что Хейлов убили, сразу же поехал в Бейкон-Хиллз, но никого не нашел.

\- Зачем искал? – холодно осведомился Дерек. – Почему раньше не приезжал?

\- Потому что скрывался, как и ты, - честно ответил Питер. – Потерять всю стаю – это очень тяжело. Особенно меня поразила смерть моей сестры, твоей матери.

Стайлз почувствовал, как Дерек вздрогнул.

\- Матери?.. – спросил он хрипло.

\- Да. Знаю, ты обижен на нее за то, что она отказалась от тебя, но это не так. У нее не было выбора. Она должна была стать парой вожака, она изначально предназначалась ему, но встретила твоего отца и забеременела тобой. Ей пришлось бежать, чтобы спасти тебя.

\- Бежать от охотников? – осторожно спросил Стайлз, когда стало слишком тихо.

\- От вожака, - мрачно ответил Дерек, - в стае потомство могут иметь только вожак и его пара. Если бы моя мать осталась, меня бы убили, как бастарда.

\- Верно, - Питер грустно смотрел на него, - ей пришлось отдать тебя Ричарду, она надеялась, что у него ты будешь в безопасности и вожак никогда не найдет тебя. Кто знал, что в итоге охотники придут и за стаей Ричарда.

\- Что?.. – Стайлз уставился на Питера невменяемым взглядом. – Хейлов убили охотники?

\- А кто еще? – невозмутимо вернул вопрос Питер. – Уж не думаешь ли ты, что какой-то человек, пусть даже несколько, справились бы с целой стаей? С Ричардом не могла справиться даже другая стая. Да и зачем волку или полуволку перерезать глотки когтями, а потом в художественном порядке забрасывать тела по всему дому?

Стайлз с опаской взглянул на Дерека. Мужчина смотрел куда-то прямо перед собой, напряженно думая, и по его лицу парень сразу понял, что волк с самого начала знал, кто убил его семью. Просто по какой-то причине он… Стайлз судорожно взглотнул, весь холодея… покрывал настоящего убийцу. О боже!

Питер решил сменить тему:

\- Я прошу у тебя разрешения остаться. Мне больше некуда идти. Ты – все, что осталось у меня.

\- Я не доверяю тебе, - рыкнул Дерек глухо.

\- Дай мне шанс заслужить твое доверие, - попросил Питер. – Разреши остаться. Один ты не справишься. Посмотри, что какой-то портентум сделал с этими несчастными детьми. И все они – потомство тех людей, которых подкупили убийцы твоей семьи. Если поймаем его, сможем узнать, кому же он хочет отомстить. Разве не этого ты хочешь? Узнать правду?

Дерек хранил молчание. Стайлз не решался лезть к нему, боясь все испортить. Он взглянул на Питера. Тот выглядел неважно, вытащив Джексона практически с того света. Теперь между ними была такая же связь, как между Эрикой и Дереком? Почему-то Стайлза этот факт сильно напрягал. Если вспыхнет конфликт, Джексон будет на стороне Питера. Насчет остальных оборотней он ничего не мог сказать. Он вообще не понимал, как все устроено у волков, как они строят иерархию в стае, как вообще образуют эту стаю. Питер обмолвился, что Стайлз теперь часть стаи Дерека. Как он определил это? Как узнал?

Снова миллион вопросов. И пока никаких ответов.

Но Стайлз научился быть терпеливым.

\- Хорошо, - наконец, произнес Дерек, - ты можешь остаться…

\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил его Питер.

\- … но только если примкнешь к моей стае, - закончил Дерек.

Стайлз пораженно округлил глаза. Питер напрягся. Дерек спокойно смотрел на него, слегка приподняв брови.

Питер взял себя в руки, улыбнулся, как и всегда, и кивнул.

\- Хорошо, я готов присягнуть тебе, - он встал вдруг на одно колено (не готовый к такому повороту событий Стайлз едва не окочурился), опустил голову и отвел ее в сторону, открывая беззащитный изгиб шеи. Дерек медленно поднялся, обошел его, вставая сзади, и наклонился. Его глаза вспыхнули, он сомкнул острые клыки на шее закрывшего глаза Питера.

Стайлз думал, что Дерек своего дядю сейчас прикончит. Что выдерет плоть вместе с сонной артерией и оставит волка истекать кровью у своих ног. Но Дерек отстранился, не оставив и следа от зубов, и схлынул обратно.

Питер поднялся, отряхнулся и оправил ворот выглядывающей из-под черного свитера, конечно же, черной рубашки. Он улыбнулся опешившему вконец Стайлзу и обратился к Дереку:

\- До города не подбросишь? Я уже старый, нет сил бежать на своих четырех.

Дерек кивнул, разрешая ему сесть в машину. Стайлз поспешил занять свое место на заднем сиденье, пока волки не уехали без него.

\- Это было посвящение в стаю? – его любопытная морда тут же высунулась между передних сидений, прямо над плечами мужчин.

\- Так спрашиваешь, будто сам через это не проходил, - хмыкнул Питер, без всякого раздражения смотря на него.

\- Он был слишком занят, так что даже не заметил, - ответил Дерек возмутительно невозмутимо. Вот козлина! Ну ничего. По поводу его посвящения в стаю, о котором Стайлз понятия не имел, они позже поговорят. Наедине.

\- Ого! – воскликнул Питер наигранно-укоризненно. – Да ты, оказывается, коварен и опасен, Дерек. Бедный мальчик, с кем он связался.

\- Дерек, - на полном серьезе обратился к волку Стайлз, - я передумал, давай убьем его, а? Пока не поздно.

\- Уже поздно, - рассмеялся Питер, и от его смеха у Стайлза вся кожа пошла мурашками.

«Твою ж волчью мать», - флегматично констатировал он, что влип по самое не балуй.


	9. Пара

\- Я все еще не понимаю, зачем я тебе нужен, чтобы выбрать подарок Дереку. Не пойми меня неправильно, Стайлз, но я вряд ли смогу тебе помочь, - Скотт скулил, не переставая, с того момента, как Стайлз вырвал его из цепких объятий Арджент и потащил в торговый центр.

\- Именно ты мне и нужен, - Стайлз заверил, что он очень ответственно подошел к выбору роли Скотта в этом сомнительном мероприятии.

\- Зачем тебе вообще покупать ему что-либо? - не унимался Скотт. - Как ты вообще узнал, что у него день рождения?

\- В его деле написано было, - невозмутимо ответил Стайлз, и Скотт предпочел больше не задавать никаких вопросов.

Одержимость Стайлза Хейлом, которая со временем не сошла на нет, а только прогрессировала, немного пугала. Хотя нет, в последнее время пугала еще как, потому что нечто особо личное определенно имело место быть между этими двумя и только набирало обороты (Скотт старался не вспоминать, как застукал своего друга с волком в непристойной диванной позе). То, что Стайлз по-настоящему, серьезно и официально встречался с Дереком, Скотта и настораживало (волк все еще внушал некоторые опасения), и радовало одновременно (Стайлз, наконец, перестал целыми днями торчать дома за компом).

Он не мог спросить об этом у Стайлза и, тем более, у Дерека напрямую, потому что Дерек теперь был вроде как неофициальным, но единогласно признанным вожаком, а Стайлз – его парой, и он был вынужден соблюдать субординацию, на которой строилась иерархия в стае и которой все обязаны были придерживаться, если не хотели проблем. Бета не имел права лезть в дела альфы. Особенно в дела сердечные. Или уже постельные?

Ох, Скотт, лучше не думай об этом. И так как следует свахой поработал в свое время. Все, твой долг на этом выполнен.

\- И все же... - Скотт не договорил. Он остановился, как громом пораженный, и в полном шоке уставился на вывеску магазина, куда так решительно свернул его друг. - Стайлз! - воскликнул он. - Ты серьезно?.. Зоомагазин?!

Стайлз подозрительно на него взглянул.

\- Какие-то проблемы, чувак? Имеешь что-то против зоомагазинов? Я бы понял твое возмущение, если бы я тебя в секс-шоп привел... Нет, нет, не смотри так на меня, это был гиперболический прием, только литературный прием и ничего более!

\- Ладно, - Скотт решил оставить свои сомнения при себе и, подавляя тревожное чувство, что ничем хорошим эта затея не кончится, зашел в зоомагазин.

Стайлз прошел мимо поводков и ошейников, задержался у них ненадолго, отчего Скотта прошиб холодный пот, но, решив, что это будет перебором, отправился дальше, имея вид крайне сосредоточенный. Учитывая СДВГ, Стайлз пугал Скотта все больше и больше.

\- И что ты ему хочешь здесь купить? - в полном отчаянии он пытался воззвать к разума друга.

\- Расческу.

\- Расческу? - завис Скотт.

\- Именно. Ты не представляешь, какие у него колтуны за ушами, просто кошмар, я бы выстриг их давно уже, но он так носится со своей внешностью, что никогда не простит мне проплешин за ушами... О чем это я? Ах, да, расческа, - Стайлз остановился у нужного стеллажа и стал рассматривать богатый ассортимент.

Скотт стоял рядом, стараясь отойти от шока. Стайлз знает о колтунах Дерека за ушами?! Что еще Скотт не знает о своем друге?!

Стайлз нашел девушку-консультанта, которая посоветовала ему несколько расчесок: зубчатую для колтунов, помогавшую избежать дерганья (Стайлз заявил, что если он хоть раз сделает больно, его сразу сожрут; Скотт побледнел), и фурминатор для вычесывания подшерстка (Стайлз пожаловался, что у него вся кровать в шерсти; Скотт позеленел).

\- А вот теперь, мой дорогой друг, мне понадобится твое неоценимое волчье мнение, - заявил Стайлз, остановившись напротив отдела с игрушками.

Скотт пожалел, что родился на свет.

\- Стайлз, это не смешно, - попытался в последний раз образумить друга Скотт. - Ты в самом деле хочешь подарить Дереку мячик?..

\- Мячик? - тут же ухватился Стайлз, и глаза его опасно загорелись. - Отличная идея! А какой лучше? Пищащий или нет? Мягкий, жесткий? С пупырышками, без? Может, с канатом для перетягивания? А как насчет этого? Тебе нравится? А этот? Гляди, тут даже написано, что его можно бросать в воду!

Скотт вдруг понял, что ему не отвертеться. И если от Дерека, когда тот узнает о его посильном участии в выборе подарка, он еще сумеет убежать, то со Стайлзом у него нет шансов. Парень его из-под земли достанет, пока не получит желаемое.

Скотт стал рассматривать игрушки, прислушиваясь к своим внутренним ощущениям. Стайлз в предвкушении стоял рядом, не мешая, чтобы не пропустить момент откровения.

Одни мячи вкусно пахли, но на ощупь были гадкими; другие яркие и симпатичные, но совершенно бестолковые. Скотт никогда не думал, что так сложно купить какую-то собачью игрушку.

И все-таки один мячик нашелся, который приглянулся Скотту и понравился Стайлзу. Но еще не факт, что Дерек оценит.

\- Что. Это?

От вымораживающего тона Хейла мог случиться сердечный приступ, но не у Стайлза Стилински, выработавшего иммунитет к специфической манере общения колючего волка.

\- Мяч.

\- Спасибо, Стайлз, ты сама очевидность, - поморщился Дерек. - Это _собачий_ мяч, - он особенно выделил «собачий», а то Стайлз сегодня подозрительно не понимал намеков.

\- Собачий, волчий, чувак, серьезно, какая разница? - отмахнулся парень. - Игрушка как игрушка, с такой и дети играть могут. Ты придираешься на пустом месте.

\- Я не ребенок, - прорычал Дерек сердито.

\- А ты попробуй хоть раз им стать и просто повеселиться, - Стайлз не желал отступать, этот бой он выиграет во что бы то ни стало. - Хватит вечно париться из-за какой-то ерунды, спусти уже себя с чертовой цепи самоконтроля...

\- Если я сделаю это, твои кишки придется собирать по всему лесу, - зарычал Дерек.

\- ... не спускай. Не надо спускать себя, - поспешно исправился Стайлз. - Я покидаю тебе мячик и так. Умеешь ловить пастью?

Он попищал игрушкой и увидел, как у Дерека буквально зрачки расширились. Стайлз довольно заулыбался от уха до уха так, что аж скулы свело.

\- Ну что? - он подкинул мяч. - Будешь дальше вредничать и изображать из себя сурового, одинокого волка, которому не до простых волчьих радостей, или поиграем наконец?

Дерек еще секунд пять колебался. Потом с недовольным видом, будто Стайлз его шантажом вынудил, начал раздеваться. Стайлз изо всех сил старался унять бешеное сердцебиение от этого поистине потрясающего зрелища - бесплатного стриптиза с Хейлом в главной роли.

Когда тот снял с себя боксеры, Стайлз судорожно сглотнул, увы, не от возбуждения. Он много раз видел, как Дерек схлынывает, но все равно до сих по спине бежал холодок, когда на его глазах человек обращался в огромную псину с пастью, полной острых клыков.

Стайлз попищал мячом, привлекая внимание волка. Тот повел ушами, кажется, звук не резал по перепонкам и понравился ему.

\- Лови! - Стайлз подкинул мячик вверх. Дерек поймал его в прыжке, попробовал на зуб, помусолил немного и, подойдя к парню, плюнул в его подставленные ладони. - Фу, Дерек, он весь мокрый! - брезгливо отряхнул одну руку Стайлз. Волк смерил его уничижительным взглядом, и парень поспешно забросил мяч подальше.

Дерек бодренько так за ним побежал, начиная догонять, что от него требуется, и даже получать удовольствие.

\- Вау! Вот это было круто! - завопил Стайлз, когда Дерек поймал мяч прямо в высшей точке дуги полета, подпрыгнув нереально высоко и ловко приземлившись на все четыре лапы, словно кот. - Давай еще раз!

Стайлз сам от нетерпения полез в волчью пасть, забрал мяч и, замахнувшись, бросил. Дерек, взрыв когтями землю, сорвался с места и снова проделал потрясный трюк с мертвой петлей. Стайлз смеялся и хлопал в ладоши от восторга, подпрыгивая на месте. Что мотивировало Дерека лучше всего на свете. Он радостно носился туда-сюда, принося Стайлзу дурацкий мячик, пока парень не выдохся не только физически, но и морально: у него просто кончились идеи, как можно зашвырнуть игрушку так, чтобы Дерек не смог ее поймать.

\- Вот видишь, а ты не хотел, вредное животное, - с блаженным видом Стайлз завалился в высокую и мягкую травку под деревом, выбрав самое тенистое место на поляне. Как же хорошо! Прошлая неделька выдалась очень напряженной, никто из них никак не мог встряхнуться и расслабиться. А тут судьба сама им сделала подарок: погода чудесная, удивительно тепло, больше никаких нападений на школьников, тишь да благодать. Хэллоуин, правда, сегодня, вечеринка в школе, на которую придется идти... И это не говоря о том, что вся жизнь Стайлза стала одним бесконечным Днем Всех Святых. Посмотрите на него. Он один, а вокруг целая волчья стая, да еще парочка вшивых псин рыщет по округе.

И почему его это больше не пугает?

\- Иди сюда, - Стайлз похлопал рядом.

Дерек подошел и лег, устроив тяжеленную голову на ногах парня. Стайлз почесал его по макушке, отвлекая, и достал незаметно расческу из кармана. Осторожно он нащупал колтун и, пока Дерек был уставшим и тихим, попытался его расчесать.

\- Смерти захотел? - зарычал волк.

\- Не дергайся! - рыкнул на него Стайлз в ответ, сосредоточенно работая. Дерек поворчал еще немного, больше для виду, снова опустил морду на колени Стайлза и закрыл глаза.

Консультант в зоомагазине не обманула: острые зубчики отлично срезали запутанную шерсть, не дергая при этом. Стайлз, с детства мечтавший о золотистом ретривере, наконец, отвел душу на многострадальных волчьих ушах.

\- Стайлз, - выдохнул Дерек, успев задремать. Он попал под конкретный кайф.

\- Что? - отозвался парень, закончив с колтунами и теперь просто почесывая и оглаживая волка.

\- Это было весело.

Волк почувствовал, как парень счастливо улыбается.

\- Его еще можно бросать в воду, - интимно сообщил Стайлз.

\- Давай я лучше брошу в воду тебя.

\- И потом поймаешь?

\- Я всегда тебя поймаю.

По телу Стайлза пробежала легкая дрожь. Он наклонился, порывисто обнимая Дерека за необъятную шею, и зарылся лицом в его загривок.

\- Я еще фурминатор купил, - тихо озвучил он.

\- Стайлз, - с угрозой произнес Дерек, замерев, чтобы не спугнуть парня, - если ты на Рождество не дай бог подаришь мне ошейник с поводком...

\- Я понял, чувак, не надо продолжать, - Стайлз не хотел знать, что Дерек с ним сделает, если он посадит его на поводок и будет выгуливать, как болонку. - Но я серьезно подумываю о наморднике.

\- Не надейся, что он помешает мне вырвать тебе глотку, - рыкнул Дерек.

\- Ты злой, - обиделся парень. Он со всем сердцем к нему, подарок вон с любовью выбрал, а Дерек все недоволен.

\- А ты... - волк не договорил, видимо, не смог выбрать один эпитет из длинного и красочного списка под названием «Стайлз Стилински», так что решил сменить тему: - Когда твой день рождения?

\- Я не праздную.

\- Почему?

Стайлз молчал. Дерек поднял голову, почуяв странный и неприятный запах какой-то смеси вины и сожалений. Стайлз ни разу так не пах.

\- Моя мама, - Стайлз кусал губы, ему очень сложно было говорить об этом, но почему-то хотелось, чтобы Дерек знал, - она умерла в мой день рождения. С тех пор я не праздную.

\- Семь лет назад?

Стайлз удивленно заморгал:

\- Да, откуда ты узнал?

\- Я ее помню.

\- Что?..

Дерек внимательно смотрел на него.

\- Мой отец лечил ее, - рассказал он. - Она больше месяца гостила у нас дома, приезжала каждый день, одна или с твоим отцом, но тебя, наверное, они побоялись приводить.

\- Мой отец знает, кто вы?.. - у Стайлза даже голос осип. Он просто ушам своим не верил.

\- Каждый шериф узнает о нас, занимая свою должность, - сообщил Дерек. - Хейлы и правоохранительные органы с момента основания Бэйкон-Хиллза тесно сотрудничали. Полиция помогает нам скрывать свое существование, особенно если кто-то засветился, а мы помогаем им с преступниками. Поэтому здесь никогда не бывает убийств и нападений на людей, а все кражи раскрываются. Такой порядок всех устраивает - и людей, и нас. Но иногда нас просят о большем. Например, как обратился с просьбой о помощи твой отец, когда человеческие врачи оказались бессильны. Он настолько сильно любил твою мать, что готов был пойти даже на такой отчаянный шаг. Мой отец пошел ему навстречу - я этого не помню, но мне кажется, они были в неплохих отношениях. Он согласился попробовать спасти твою мать, сначала восстановив ее организм, а потом обратив.

\- ЧТО?! Обратив?!

\- Не ори.

\- Как я могу не орать?! И моя мама?! Она что, согласилась?!

Дерек кивнул:

\- Ради тебя. Она постоянно повторяла, что делает это ради своего сына.

Кажется, Стайлз был готов заплакать. Но не при Дереке. Только не при нем.

\- И почему? - совладав с обуревавшими его эмоциями, спросил он. - Почему он не обратил ее?

\- Он долго работал с ней, добился полной ремиссии и решил, что она достаточно окрепла, чтобы иметь шанс пережить обращение. У Иден была свадьба, поэтому пришлось все планы передвинуть на январь, к тому же, твоя мать попросила дать ей время до Нового Года.

У Стайлза внутри все оборвалось. Он думал, что столько лет спустя потеря мамы больше не будет ранить его так сильно, но, нет, сердце снова обливалось кровью.

\- Я понял, - глухо обронил он. - Я все понял. Твоя семья погибла накануне свадьбы. И через неделю умерла моя мама.

\- Мне жаль, - тихо сказал Дерек.

\- Но... почему так быстро? Ты ведь сказал, что он смог восстановить ее организм!

\- Чтобы вылечить человека, находящегося на гране смерти, нужно создать с ним очень сильную связь, - повторил Дерек то, что уже говорил когда-то. - Энергия не движется в одну сторону, эта связь как сообщающийся сосуд. Когда один из них разбился, вся энергия просто покинула тело твоей мамы.

\- Если бы связи не было, она бы прожила дольше?

\- Скорее всего, - честно ответил Дерек.

Стайлз смотрел прямо перед собой, голова гудела от тысяч мыслей, опережающих одна другую.

Нет, вины Ричарда, отца Дерека, в случившемся с его мамой не было - никто ведь не думал, что спустя полтора месяца с момента принятия решения вся их стая будет вырезана. Он хотел помочь из самых искренних побуждений, и раз отец с мамой обратились к нему, значит, другого пути просто не было. Она умирала. И если бы не Ричард, могла бы и не дожить до Дня Рождения сына.

Раньше Стайлз хотел найти убийцу Хейлов просто ради свершения справедливости, но теперь оказалось, что пусть и косвенно, этот человек, нет, чудовище, убившее беззащитных детей и стариков, убило и его маму тоже. Если бы Ричард не погиб, она была бы сейчас жива. Да, выла и пыталась сожрать их с отцом два раза в месяц, но они бы с этим справились. Главное, что она была бы жива. Была бы жива...

Дерек ткнулся горячим носом в мокрую от слез щеку Стайлза, и тот судорожно обнял его, пряча лицо в густой шерсти на шее. Волк дал ему время выплакаться, не обращая внимания на то, что цепляющиеся за него пальцы слишком сильно дергают за пряди.

Пускай это было тяжело, но Стайлз заслуживал того, чтобы через семь лет узнать правду.

***

Шериф Стилински считал иначе. Когда Стайлз налетел на него, едва он переступил порог собственного дома, и начал в своей изводящей, бессвязной манере орать что-то про маму, каких-то волков, кровную месть, «почему ты не сказал мне?!», «ты все время что-то скрываешь от меня!», «как я могу доверять тебе после этого?!» и все в таком же духе, у Джона ушло больше пяти минут, чтобы успокоить сына, усадить его на диван и поговорить по-человечески.

\- Что случилось? - спросил он, стараясь скрыть беспокойство. Он и забыл, когда последний раз у Стайлза случались такие истерики.

\- Почему ты не рассказал, что знаешь о Хейлах?! - это волновало Стайлза пока в первую очередь.

\- Что знаю? - терпеливо разговаривал с ним шериф, не повышая голоса.

\- Что они стая волков!

Джон открыл и закрыл рот. Едва не вскочил и заорал в ответ, забыв о том, что должен был сдерживаться и не переходить на повышенные тона:

\- Стайлз! А ты откуда узнал об этом?!

\- От Дерека Хейла, - едко ответил он. 

Шериф хмуро свел брови:

\- Ты не должен был узнать об этом.

\- Ну так уж вышло! Извини! – иронично воскликнул он.

\- И... и как ты... ну принял это? – как-то осторожно спросил отец.

\- Нормально, - буркнул Стайлз, не став говорить, что ему месяц кряду кошмары снились после того, как Хейл сверкнул на него своими волчьими горящими глазами. Сейчас-то все было действительно в порядке. Он целый день провел с волком один на один в лесной глуши, и это был один из лучших дней за последнее время, когда Стайлз смог выбросить из головы все тревожные мысли и просто беззаботно повеселиться.

\- Ты не говорил никому? - тут же задал следующий вопрос Джон, включив режим шерифа.

\- Нет, пап, - кисло ответил Стайлз, - естественно, я никому не говорил, что Хейл на самом деле здоровая, клыкастая тварь, я не настолько больной, чтобы лишний раз убеждать в этом окружающих.

\- Я надеюсь, ты больше не собираешься встречаться с ним? - отец пересилил в Джоне шерифа, и он снова беспокоился не о работе, а о сыне.

\- Вообще-то, - Стайлз вдохнул поглубже, - мы встречаемся. Вроде как, ну я так думаю. Хрен поймешь, что у этого волчары в голове творится. Мне бы не помешала консультация волчьего психотерапевта, если честно.

\- Встречаетесь? - переспросил Джон, не сразу поняв, о чем идет речь.

\- Ага, - Стайлзу было жутко неловко говорить об этом отцу, но тот ведь рано или поздно все равно узнает, - мы вроде как пара...

\- ПАРА?! - Джон вскочил, Стайлз испугано вжался в спинку дивана, не узнавая собственного отца. Он его таким никогда раньше не видел.

\- Нет, пап, не в том смысле! - поспешил он успокоить его. - Мы не волчья пара, нет...

\- Но к этому все идет?!

Тут Стайлз завис. Он только сейчас понял, что да. К этому все идет. Что Дерек предложит ему стать его парой, узаконив их отношения, и, честно говоря, Стайлз вовсе не был против. Он хотел бы думать, что сможет прожить обычную и скучную человеческую жизнь, жениться на какой-нибудь приличной девочке, нарожать отцу внуков, работать сутками в офисе и умереть от инфаркта в один прекрасный день. Но стоило посмотреть правде в глаза: это останется навсегда несбыточной мечтой, потому что он по уши погряз во всем этом сверхъестественном дерьме. Если откинуть последние бурные события, его лучший друг, Скотт, теперь ликан. Девушка Скотта, Эллисон, потомственная охотница. И если их история любви тянет на «Ромео и Джульетту», то Стайлзу определенно была уготована судьбой роль Красной Шапочки. Он влюбился в злого волка и ничего не мог с собой поделать. Да и не хотел. Роль Красной Шапочки оказалась даже круче, чем Робина, а тем более, какого-то офисного планктона.

Джон без сил осел обратно на диван. Он напряженно думал, и Стайлз не мешал ему, нервно теребя натянутые на пальцы рукава худи.

\- Он нравится тебе? Дерек, - спросил он, наконец.

\- Я люблю его, пап, - тихо ответил Стайлз.

Шериф вздрогнул. Нет, он не сомневался, что его сын способен любить, но любить другого мужчину, намного старше, еще и не человека? Это было как-то слишком даже для его особенного (странного) сына.

\- А он? - зачем-то задал этот дурацкий вопрос Джон. Почему его вообще это волнует?! Он ведь не думал разрешать Стайлзу встречаться с этим... этим... существом?! Тем более, стать его парой?! Да только через его труп!

\- Он тоже меня любит, - уверенно произнес Стайлз, а про себя добавил «надеюсь». Может быть, волки вообще любовь иначе понимают? И Дерек так ведет себя с ним из каких-то других, низменных, животных интересов? Например, ему просто нравится, как Стайлз... пахнет. Он вполне может испытывать к нему просто физическое влечение, инстинкт размножения у волков же никто не отменял.

Да, Стайлз все еще сомневался, боялся и с ума сходил, потому что ему очень хотелось, чтобы его чувства были взаимны и их любовь оказалась как из сказки, но не той, где волк съел бабушку и хотел убить и девочку, а потом его выпотрошили охотники, а как из той, про принцесс, принцев, жили долго и счастливо и умерли в один день. Хэппи энд.

\- Стайлз, ты не можешь, - произнес Джон, отрицательно качая головой.

\- Почему? - не понял Стайлз, уже успев представить, как он, верхом на Дереке-волке, убегает с ним в закат, и это немного сбило его с первоначальной темы разговора.

\- Потому что ты даже не представляешь, что Дерек из себя представляет, - жестко припечатал Джон, будто злясь, а на самом деле не находя себе места из-за беспокойства и страха. - И тем более, ты не знаешь, что значит стать его парой!

Стайлз нахмурился.

\- И ты мне не расскажешь, пап?

\- Нет! - вскричал Джон и указал рукой на лестницу. - Иди к себе. И чтобы я больше не слышал ничего ни о каком Дереке Хейле, ясно тебе? Я запрещаю тебе приближаться к нему ближе, чем на милю! Ты понял меня, Стайлз?!

\- Ага, - покладисто согласился Стайлз. Но Дереку-то никто не запрещал к нему приближаться, так что, когда Стайлз поднялся к себе, тот уже ждал его, сидя в кресле в углу и пролистывая учебник по биологии.

\- Как давно ты тут? - сглотнув, спросил Стайлз, на всякий случай заперев дверь.

\- Достаточно, чтобы услышать, как ты признался мне в любви, - так сразу сбил его с ног прицельным выстрелом прямо в цель жестокий и бессердечный Дерек Хейл.

Стайлз отчаянно покраснел, но не стал убегать. Нет, он сможет пережить этот разговор. Им давно пора было поговорить об их отношениях, что бы они из себя ни представляли.

\- И? Раз ты не ушел, услышав, значит, не против?

\- Ты должен был сейчас спросить другое, - заметил Дерек, пристально смотря на него. - Например, как давно и как сильно я люблю тебя, по твоим словам.

\- А ты нет? - выпалил Стайлз, пока не передумал.

\- Что я нет?

Стайлз нервно облизал губы. Его глаза с расширившимися зрачками блестели, как у наркомана.

\- Ты не любишь меня давно и сильно? - пролепетал он жалким, дрожащим голоском влюбленной малолетки. Какой позор!

Дерек молчал. Стайлз ждал. Сам, правда, не зная чего.

Мужчина отложил книгу, вернув ее обратно на стол, и поднялся. Он медленно приблизился, встав вплотную к замершему парню. Стайлз поднял голову, смотря на него снизу вверх, чертова разница в росте!

Дерек пялился на приоткрытые, влажные губы Стайлза, вслушиваясь в его взволнованное дыхание. Эти губы... Анубис, ну зачем ты наградил этого болвана такими бессовестно развратными губами?.. И этими глазами («цвета виски», - услужливо подсказало ему подсознание). Его проклятье.

Он наклонился и поцеловал его. Стайлз зажмурился, едва почувствовав чужое дыхание на своем лице. Он не решался прикасаться к волку, потому что тот вечно рычал на него, но Дерек вдруг сам взял его руки и положил себе на плечи, а потом положил свои руки на его талию и по-хозяйски властно притянул к себе.

Стайлз затрепетал, тая. Безвозвратно и бесповоротно. Он крепко обнял Дерека за шею, забыть позабыв про отца, который запретил ему подходить к волку ближе, чем на милю, и это подразумевало, что безумно целоваться с ним в своей комнате крайне не рекомендуется.

И он был прав. Потому что Дерек заставил его отступить к кровати и повалил на нее, наваливаясь сверху. Стайлз безвольно застонал ему в губы.

\- Дерек... Дерек... - скулил он, пока волк жадно целовал, почти кусал, его шею, игнорируя все попытки парня отпихнуть его от себя. - Ты не ответил, Дерек...

\- Я люблю тебя, давно и сильно, - жарко прошептал он в изгиб его шеи перед тем, как впиться в нее зубами; Стайлз всхлипнул, содрогнувшись, и вместо боли по его телу стремительно разлилось тепло. Убедив Стайлза лежать тихо и не мешать ему, Дерек полез к нему под рубашку.

\- Дерек... Дерек... - не унимался Стайлз. Он будто не мог полежать молча пару минут, даже секунд. Нет, Дерек точно когда-нибудь купит ему кляп. - Что значит... стать парой...

Мужчина отстранился и сел, внимательно уставившись на него. Решив, что продолжения не будет, Стайлз с трудом привстал, отполз назад и без сил привалился к изголовью.

\- Расскажи мне, - попросил он, отдышавшись.

Дерек понял, что ему не отвертеться.

\- Это похоже на свадьбу у людей, но вместо штампа в паспорте и обручальных колец пара проходит ритуал, после которого между ними возникает особая связь.

\- Как та, о которой ты рассказывал?

\- Нет, глубже и сильнее. Пара становится единым целым - и это на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Связь невозможно разорвать.

\- А если кто-то из партнеров умрет? - тут же полюбопытствовал Стайлз.

\- Ничего не изменится, - сухо ответил Дерек, - связь останется, но вместо своего возлюбленного оставшийся будет чувствовать лишь пустоту. Люди могут пережить смерть своей пары, она затрагивает их не так сильно, как волков, но сложно назвать их жизнь после этого полной радости. Часть их все равно умирает.

\- А если умрет человек?

\- Волк умрет следом. Мы не переживаем смерть партнера. Это называется умереть от тоски. Для ликанов такая смерть в порядке вещей – я уже говорил, что обычно пары создаются с людьми, а они, как известно, очень хрупкие существа.

\- А как тогда получается, что в паре два ликана? Как было у твоих деда и бабки? - продолжал спрашивать Стайлз.

\- Мы не выбираем свою пару, мы просто находим ее, - ответил Дерек спокойно. - Не с любым человеком или волком можно создать пару. 

\- Это как судьба, да? Вторая половинка, определенная тебе с рождения?

\- Можно сказать и так, - вздохнул Дерек.

\- И мы... - у Стайлза вдруг пересохло во рту. Неужели он осмелится спросить?! - Мы... пара?

Взгляд Дерека внезапно потеплел.

\- Мы можем стать парой, если ты...

\- Я хочу, - выпалил Стайлз. - Я хочу. Я готов хоть прямо сейчас.

Дерек хмыкнул.

\- Прямо сейчас не выйдет. Для начала поговори с отцом. Свадьба не повод уходить из семьи.

\- Ты прав, - кивнул Стайлз. - Сначала я должен поговорить с отцом. Не хочу, чтобы он бегал за тобой с пистолетом.

\- Спасибо, - на полном серьезе поблагодарил его за понимание Дерек. - Если твой отец согласится...

\- Да куда он денется, - отмахнулся Стайлз.

\- ... мы пойдем к кастодиану.

\- Касто... кому? - не понял парень.

\- Кастодиану, - повторил Дерек.

\- Это типа волчий священник? - проявил чудеса сообразительности Стайлз.

\- Нет, проведение ритуала лишь часть его работы. Основная его роль быть Советником стаи.

Стайлз жадно впитывал услышанное. Он должен был знать все, раз уж собирался связать себя сверхъестественными узами с этим волчарой.

\- И какие он дает советы? Какую одежду надеть, чтобы хвост не отморозить?

Дерек смерил его таким взглядом, что Стайлз поспешно поднял руку и сделал вид, что закрывает рот на молнию, обещая вести себя молча и прилично.

\- Нет, - все же ответил Дерек, но крайне недовольным тоном. - Как поступить в той или иной ситуации. Как решить проблему. Кастодианы единственная связь между волками и людьми. Благодаря им мы можем спокойно жить среди вас, ничем себя не выдавая.

\- Ого! - Стайлз оценил, как круто у волков все работает. - А кастодианы люди? Или кто? Они тоже считаются частью стаи?

\- Не совсем, - Дерек явно не хотел вдаваться в подробности.

\- А как ими становятся? Как они становятся советниками стаи?

\- Задашь все эти вопросы при личной встрече ему, - отрезал Дерек, растеряв весь боевой настрой. Стайлз был слишком неугомонным, и чем больше узнавал, тем больше интересовался, и, кажется, готов был выжать собеседника до последней капли информации. У Дерека начинала болеть голова. Что с его регенераций в принципе было невозможно. Но Стайлз делал возможным все. Абсолютно все.

\- Ему? Это мужчина?

\- Да, и ты его даже знаешь, - хмыкнул Дерек.

Глаза Стайлза загорелись маниакальным блеском.

\- Кто он? - потребовал он. - Имя, Дерек, скажи мне имя!

\- Кален. Кален Хиллроу.

***

\- Что?! - вскричал Скотт. - Шеф кастодиан стаи Дерека?

\- И тебя, Скотт, - заметил Стайлз. - На секундочку так, но ты теперь тоже часть его стаи.

\- Почему я узнаю об этом только сейчас?! Как ты вообще об этом узнал?

\- Долгая история, - ускользнул от ответа Стайлз. - Зато теперь понятно, почему Хиллроу так с тобой носится. Как я понял, игра в волчью слезную бронежилетку его основное призвание.

\- Охренеть, - Скотт пребывал в полном шоке. Он припомнил, как встретил шефа на той заброшенной ферме, где был в это время Дерек, и вряд ли это можно было назвать теперь случайным совпадением. - И Дерек вообще мне ничего не сказал!

\- Ну это же Дерек...

\- Привет, Стайлз, пришел в гости к другу? - доктор Хиллроу собственной персоной нарисовался в дверях, как чувствовал, что они упоминают его имя всуе.

\- Не-а, вообще-то, я к вам, - ответил Стилински.

Кален с вежливым непониманием поднял брови:

\- Ко мне?

\- Ага, - Стайлз для убедительности даже кивнул. Он немного изменил свои планы, не поставив Дерека в известность, и вместо задушевного разговора с отцом (этот разговор мог стать последним в жизни его сына) решил удовлетворить свое любопытство с доктором Хиллроу.

\- Скотт, найдешь, чем заняться? - спросил вет у своего помощника.

\- Конечно, - заверил тот его, гадая, о чем таком его друг хотел поговорить с волчьим психотерапевтом, как обозвал его красноречивый Стилински-младший. А уж чем себя занять, пока Стайлз не вернется и он не выпытает у него все подробности, Скотт найдет без проблем: в ветклинике всегда было полно работы.

\- Хорошо. Идем, Стайлз, - Кален проводил парня в свой кабинет. Там они сели в кресла друг напротив друга, задав непринужденную атмосферу для их будущей беседы. - Итак, о чем ты хотел поговорить?

\- О Дереке, - Стайлзу понравилось, как красивые соболиные брови Калена вновь проделали путь наверх, - и о Вас. Расскажите мне о себе. Как вы стали кастодианом Хейлов? И что вы делаете теперь? Помогаете Дереку? Вообще, расскажите с самого начала.

Кален помолчал.

\- Что ж, кастодианы, еще их называют Советниками или Хранителями, это люди, но не совсем обычные, поскольку у них есть свой, особенный дар. Они умеют общаться с волками, чувствовать их на самом тонком уровне, - в самых общих чертах рассказал он, и тут же последовали требовательные уточняющие вопросы:

\- И как ими становятся? От рождения?

\- Чаще всего, конечно, дар передается от родителей к детям, - Кален решил рассказать подробнее, раз уж Стайлз проявлял столь нездоровый интерес к этой теме. Он вообще очень много интересовался жизнью волков... жизнью Дерека, стоит полагать. - Но мы так же можем выбирать себе Преемников, у которых есть потенциал и возможность принять этот дар. Я получил свой от своего Наставника, который не был мне кровным отцом.

\- Он был Советником Хейлов?

\- Нет, совсем другой стаи. У кастодианов есть свое закрытое общество, так называемый Круг, где они общаются между собой, решая насущные вопросы. Меня сделали кастодианом Хейлов, как только я закончил свое обучение. Видишь ли, в выборе подходящего Советника для стаи главным является совместимость вожака с ним. Мы с Ричардом несколько раз встречались, прежде чем заключить наш договор, и неплохо поладили. Наша приязнь была взаимной, что внесло гармонию в стаю. Меня сразу же приняли, как своего.

\- А бывает неудачный выбор? Что альфа и кастодиан не могут найти общий язык?

\- Увы, все мы люди, все мы ошибаемся. Обычно кастодианы появляются у крепких и старых стай, уже сформированных и состоявшихся. Все знают, чего можно ожидать от них и от их вожака. Сейчас такие вопросы решаются цивилизовано. Если Советник не сумел стать частью стаи по разным причинам, его просто заменяют. Раньше, конечно, вожаки не гнушались вкусно поужинать со своей стаей.

Стайлз как-то побледнел. Кален ободряюще ему улыбнулся:

\- Времена меняются. Сейчас кастодианы - это неотъемлемая часть жизни любой стаи, которая хочет выжить в человеческом мире. Волки мало знают о нас, людях, поэтому нужно помогать им, говоря, что делать, чтобы случайно не раскрыть себя и чтобы жить с людьми в мире.

\- И они слушаются? - как-то Стайлзу слабо верилось, что волки, являющиеся доминантным видом, согласны вот так подчиняться людским законам и прятаться в лесах, хотя им ничего не стоит поработить человечество, просто перегрызя глотки всем несогласным.

\- Они должны слушаться, - с какой-то странной интонацией произнес Кален. - В этом заключается вся суть договора. Я не могу дать им совет, противоречащий гармонии и равновесию, мои советы всегда направлены на тот путь, что может привести к нужному и желаемому результату, особенно если волк колеблется и сомневается. Если он не уверен в себе, он всегда прислушивается к мнению Советника. Это почти инстинкт. Но ты прав. Бывают исключения, не всегда все так, как нам хотелось бы, чтобы это было.

Стайлз помолчал немного, обдумывая услышанное. Значит, кастодианы кто-то вроде нравственных стражей на границе между миром человеческим и миром волчьим. Но недавние события показали, что не все так гладко в этой системе.

\- А бывает наоборот? Что не в стае проблема, а в кастодиане? - Стайлз ведь был достойным сыном своего отца, он везде искал двойное дно. - Бывает так, что кастодиан свой дар использует в иных целях? Ведь, как Вы сказали, они единственные из людей, кто знают о существовании волков, имеют с ними связь и влияние на них. Неужели нет тех, кому власть затмила разум?

Кален как-то грустно улыбнулся.

\- Давай мы поговорим об этом потом, - мягко отказался он отвечать на этот вопрос, но Стайлз и так догадался, каков будет ответ. Бывает. И судя по реакции Калена, он знал о предателях не понаслышке. - Лучше расскажи мне, как ты узнал о кастодианах и обо мне.

\- Мне Дерек рассказал, - так просто ответил Стайлз. Что ему было скрывать?

\- Вот как, - задумчиво кивнул Кален. - И тебе стало любопытно?

\- Ну... - Стайлз почесал щеку. Он всегда так делал, волнуясь и колеблясь. - Вообще-то, мы собирались вдвоем прийти, но я не дотерпел.

\- Вдвоем? - как-то подозрительно тихо переспросил Советник.

\- Я хочу, то есть, мы хотим стать парой и пройти какой-то ритуал, - как всегда, Стайлз не придавал особого значения всем этим волчьим заморочкам, но Кален вдруг помрачнел, и парень рассеяно умолк, думая, что не так брякнул.

\- Ты хочешь стать парой Дерека? - уточнил Кален, будто надеялся, что просто не так понял Стайлза.

\- Да, - лишил он его всякой надежды одним коротким и твердым «да». - И я хочу, чтобы Вы мне рассказали, что меня ждет, потому что Дерек не слишком-то разговорчивый, хотя, Вы и без меня в курсе. Он сказал мне что-то про неразрывную связь, волчью тоску и любовь до гроба, но ничего про ритуал и что будет с нами после него. Я хочу знать, на что подписываюсь.

Кален поднялся и поставил чайник. Разговор предстоял долгий. Кажется, Скотт его сегодня так и не дождется, но, ничего, они попрактикуются накладывать швы завтра.

\- Итак, - Кален вернулся в кресло и снова посмотрел на Стайлза, теребившего завязки худи и стучавшего мыском кроссовка. - Значит, ты настроен решительно. Это хорошо. Потому что тебе может не понравиться то, что я собираюсь тебе рассказать. Но сначала давай попьем чаю.

\- Ладно. Валяйте.

Стайлз оценил травяной чай по достоинству, когда после второго глотка волнение отпустило. Он вздохнул полной грудью и медленно выдохнул.

\- Ну так что там? Жертвоприношение невинных младенцев?

Кален заулыбался.

\- Никаких жертвоприношений, но кровь потребуется.

\- Надеюсь, не моя.

\- Твоя. И Дерека.

\- Зашибись, - Стайлз уже пожалел, что ввязался во все это. Но отступать теперь некуда. Он никому Дерека не отдаст и ни за что не отпустит. Дерек должен принадлежать только ему одному. - Ладно, ну давайте, добивайте уже, я ж чую, что вы самое крутое напоследок припасли, так что даже кровопускание мне покажется ерундой.

Кален тихо посмеялся. Стайлз окончательно расслабился.

\- Хорошо, тогда я начну с ритуала, - решил кастодиан. - Он бывает открытым и закрытым. В первом случае присутствует вся стая, во втором - только будущая пара.

\- Вся стая? Публичная случка? - ужаснулся Стайлз.

\- Никакой публичной случки, - укоризненно произнес Кален, пристыдив подростка. - Случка, как ты обозвал спаривание, не входит в ритуал.

\- Слава богу, - выдохнул Стайлз. Перспектива прелюбодействовать с Дереком на глазах Скотта и остальных пугала. Поистине пугала.

\- Все происходит около ритуального дерева, его обычно выбирает кастодиан, если его нет - вожак, реже волк из пары. Дерево должно быть старым и сильным; почувствовать, какое дерево подойдет, очень непросто. Пара преподносит подарок дереву в виде алых лент, и дерево должно принять этот дар, чтобы помочь природе создать связь между возлюбленными.

\- А если не примет? - тут же уцепился Стайлз.

\- Значит, пара не настоящая, - ответил Кален.

\- А что дальше с этим деревом?

\- Ничего. Продолжает себе расти спокойно.

\- А если погибнет? Если его срубят?

\- Раз образовавшуюся связь невозможно разорвать, Стайлз, - Кален был слишком уравновешенным по своему темпераменту, поэтому гиперактивность Стайлза его ничуть не смущала и он совершенно спокойно отвечал на все его вопросы, не раздражаясь. - Конечно, будет обидно, если ваше дерево погибнет или его срубят, ведь оно все равно останется частью дорогих и важных воспоминаний.

\- И это все? Просто дерево и ленты - весь ритуал? А кровь зачем?

\- Ленты становятся алыми, пропитываясь кровью. Изначально берутся белые.

\- И много крови надо, чтобы их пропитать? - Стайлз ведь знал, что во всем этом романтическом обряде обязательно будет какой-нибудь кровавый подвох.

\- Совсем немного, - успокоил его Кален. - И Дерек залечит твой порез, не переживай.

\- Порез? - вот теперь Стайлз начал переживать. - И чем делается этот порез?

\- Ритуальным кинжалом, - мило улыбнулся ему доктор, и Стайлз как-то схлынул с лица.

\- Ладно, понятно, хорошо, - забормотал он. - И как мы узнаем, приняло дерево дар или нет?

\- Ты узнаешь.

\- И что дальше? После ритуала? Допустим, все прошло хорошо, мы теперь пара, связанная особенной связью на всю жизнь. Ведь должна же быть та часть, которую Вы еще не озвучили, а теперь так многозначительно улыбаетесь, и эта ваша улыбка, не предвещающая ничего хорошего, меня реально пугает, док.

Кален выдержал театральную паузу и сказал:

\- Какая свадьба будет свадьбой без брачной ночи?

Стайлз взглотнул.

\- Вы же сказали, что спаривание в ритуал не входит.

\- Нет, но оно обязательно идет после него, дабы скрепить вашу связь, сделав ее не только духовной, но и физической. Это очень важно. К тому же, связь усилит все ваши чувства друг к другу во много раз. Не думаю, что вы сможете им противиться.

Хиллроу говорил так, будто знал, что Стайлз и без ритуала готов был уже раздвинуть для Дерека ноги... то есть, подставить зад и отвести хвост в сторону.

Стайлза ужасно смущала эта тема, как и любого нормального подростка, хотя он вовсе не был нормальным, если собирался переспать с кем-то вроде Дерека Хейла (интересно, а это считается зоофилией или нет?). Но больше поговорить ему об этом было не с кем, не с Дереком же.

\- И как это проходит? - сипло спросил Стайлз. - В смысле, я с ним должен... ну... когда он волк?

Кален не смеялся над ним. Он ведь понимал, что чувствовал Стайлз сейчас. Конечно, не каждый человек решится на такое.

\- Раньше это считалось обязательным, - ответил он серьезно, - и все происходило не только в присутствии стаи, но и жрецов, чаще всего ими были кастодианы или шаманы. Считалось, что связь не будет полной, если не будут связаны звериные сущности. Жрецы были нужны только в качестве лекарей. Хорошо, если парой оказывались два волка, но нередко одним из партнеров выступал человек, а исключений не делалось. Поэтому жрецы следили за тем, чтобы человек не погиб во время спаривания.

\- Погиб? То есть, несмотря на связь, волкам так крышу рвет, что они пытаются сожрать свою пару?! - Стайлз был в ужасе.

\- Нет, - вздохнул Кален устало. - После становления пары волк никогда не сможет причинить осознанного вреда своей второй половине, тем более не будет пытаться ее убить. Ты видел Дерека? В его настоящем обличии? - Стайлз кивнул. - Он не маленький, верно? И так уж природа распорядилась, что чем больше существо, тем согласно пропорциям больше размер и всех органов, включая половые.

Тут у Стайлза запылало лицо так, что не помог бы и пожарный гидрант. Он, вообще-то, не раз думал о члене Дерека не только в его человеческом виде, но интерес этот был чисто научный, от чрезмерного любопытства. Стайлз никогда не жаловался на недостаток фантазии, но даже он не думал, что у него с Дереком-волком может... что-то такое случиться. А Кален только что заявил, что это в порядке вещей!

\- Если в паре снизу оказывался человек, будь то мужчина или женщина, без посторонней помощи они могли и не выжить, поэтому присутствие жрецов было необходимой мерой, - продолжил Кален, - но, как я говорил, времена меняются. Такого обычая в цивилизованных стаях больше нет. И Хейлы в их числе. Тебя никто не будет заставлять проходить через это, только если по твоей собственной инициативе....

\- НЕТ!

\- Я так и думал, - усмехнулся Кален. - Однако я должен предупредить тебя уже сейчас.

\- О чем? - Стайлз внутренне напрягся.

\- Дерек очень нестабилен, - тихо произнес Хиллроу. - Смерть стаи сильно сказалась на устойчивости его психики, ему пришлось через многое пройти. Из-за этого он не всегда может контролировать обращение. И я боюсь, что он может перекинуться в самый неподходящий момент, поэтому обязан сказать тебе об этом.

\- Что Вы имеете в виду под «неподходящим моментом»? - еще тише спросил Стайлз.

\- Он может перекинуться, когда уже будет в тебе, Стайлз, - прямо сказал Кален (Стайлзу стало немного обидно: кастодиан и мысли не допускал, что парень может быть сверху). - И ты ничего с этим не сможешь сделать - если это произойдет, он перестанет себя контролировать.

Вот теперь у Стайлза точно волосы встали дыбом.

\- Обоже, мать моя женщина, - выдохнул он. - И я могу умереть?

\- Можешь, - спокойно подтвердил Кален, чтобы Стайлз осознал всю серьезность своего решения связать себя с Дереком.

\- Так он поэтому... - до Стайлза, наконец, дошло, почему Дерек все это время останавливался на полпути и никогда не доводил дело до конца. Он боялся сорваться и причинить ему вред. - Но можно ведь что-то сделать? Чтобы этого не случилось? Ведь можно?

Кален кивнул. У Стайлза ожила надежда.

\- Трансформации может помешать аконит, - сообщил он, - отравления им будет достаточно, чтобы не дать Дереку принять истинную форму.

\- Стоп, стоп! - Стайлз на зашкале эмоций замахал руками, отчаянно жестикулируя. - Вы серьезно?! То есть, Дерек будет агонировать, а я получать удовольствие?!

Кален кивнул, он искренне сожалел, но ничего не мог поделать. За столько лет Дерек так и не оправился. И вряд ли произойдет чудо, и к ритуалу он восстановится. Возможно, чуда вообще никогда не произойдет, но Кален очень надеялся, что именно Стайлз поможет Дереку справится со его болезнью, когда они станут парой.

\- Но Вы ведь сказали, что он _может_ перекинуться, значит, это только вероятность? - цеплялся Стайлз из последних сил. Ладно, ритуал, но ведь и потом Дерек будет постоянно под этой угрозой, им что, каждый раз его травить придется, как они захотят заняться любовью?! Это не любовь уже будет!

\- Эта вероятность очень велика, Стайлз, иначе я не стал бы даже говорить об этом, если был хотя бы на шестьдесят процентов уверен, что Дерек сможет себя контролировать.

\- Это неправильно, - замотал головой Стайлз, запустив руки в волосы. - А если подождать? Год? Два?

Кален отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Прошло почти семь лет, год или два ничего не изменят. Единственное, что может помочь, это создание пары. Возможно, тогда боль от потери перестанет убивать его, когда появится кто-то близкий, кого он будет чувствовать и в ком будет уверен. Но я не знаю, сработает ли это, и если сработает, то через сколько времени - час, день, неделя, месяц, год? К тому же, как я уже сказал, связь очень сильно повлияет на ваши чувства, особенно в первые пару дней, поэтому вы не сможете целомудренно воздержаться от физической близости.

\- А если мы эти пару дней побудем далеко друг от друга? Сразу после ритуала?

\- Вы умрете, - спокойно произнес Кален. - Или умрут те, кто попытается вас разлучить. Поверь мне, я знаю, о чем говорю. Если вы решите стать парой, вы пойдете до конца. И я не знаю, чем это все кончится. Если ты не хочешь, чтобы Дерек страдал, тогда я могу лишь предложить себя. Я побуду жрецом и вмешаюсь, если это будет нужно. Но что-то подсказывает мне, что Дерек предпочтет аконитовую дробь.

Стайлз молчал. Когда он шел сюда, то чувствовал себя будто в эйфории. Дерек признался ему в любви (давно и сильно), согласился стать его парой, и все было так хорошо... до того момента, как он услышал, чем все кончится. Он не хотел никакой аконитовой дроби, вообще никакого, твою мать, аконита, не в его Дереке и даже не в радиусе километра рядом с ним. Вообще НИКАКОГО аконита, НИКОГДА. Он еще помнил, как Дерек стенал и умирал у него на руках после излечения Эрики (придя в себя, он сказал, что все в порядке, и пошутил, мол, от аконита бывало и больнее), а теперь добровольно собирался проделать это еще раз, чтобы Стайлзу не было плохо.

Это все неправильно. Так не должно быть. Не такой будет их свадьба и, тем более, брачная ночь.

Он должен отказаться? Должен отпустить Дерека, пусть даже придется вырвать себе сердце? Что он должен сделать?..

\- Вы думаете, я не выдержу? - спросил он у молчавшего Калена, не мешавшего ему думать и принимать решение. - В смысле... если он... перекинется?

\- Даже если он не порвет тебя и ты не умрешь от разрывов внутренних органов, Стайлз, - во всех красках описал ему Хиллроу перспективы, - от болевого шока ты вряд ли останешься в сознании. Не знаю, сможешь ли ты после такого подпустить его к себе еще раз.

Стайлз закусил губу. Он тоже не знал.

Но одно он знал точно. Он не откажется от Дерека, ни за что. А они что-нибудь обязательно придумают. Они просто обязаны, блять, что-то придумать.


	10. Назад в прошлое. Часть 1

Джон помог своей жене выйти из машины, подав ей руку и поддержав, пока она не нашла точку опоры и не смогла стоять на ногах самостоятельно.

\- Я ведь говорил тебе, что нужно было взять кресло, - проворчал он.

\- Я ведь говорила тебе, что ни за что не сяду в инвалидную коляску, лучше уж сразу в гроб, - невозмутимо ответила Клаудия. – Пойдем, мы и так опоздали из-за того, что ты решил вернуться за уколами, хотя я сто раз повторила, что могу обойтись и без них.

\- Ладно, идем, - Джон приобнял женщину за талию, и тихонько, маленькими шажками, они направились к лесному коттеджу.

Ричард вышел встречать их. Один, поскольку Мариэнн суетилась на кухне, в последний момент передумав подавать безе и решив заменить его круассанами с орехами - переживала, что гостям безе придется не по вкусу. Типичная миссис Хейл.

Клаудия взглянула на стоящего на крыльце мужчину. Он был таким, каким она представляла его по рассказам мужа: высокий, подтянутый, в идеальной форме, с небрежно уложенными волосами, благородной сединой на висках и с неизменной легкой, лукавой улыбкой на губах. Его левую бровь и скулу пересекал длинный, глубокий шрам, но глаз не был задет, еще один, меньше, рассек губу - рубцы выглядели старыми, давно зажившими. Но про них быстро забывалось, стоило взглянуть в завораживающие глаза Ричарда: светлые, почти прозрачные, какого-то золотистого оттенка, как у дорогого французского шампанского. Клаудия никогда и ни у кого не видела таких глаз.

\- Доброе утро, как доехали? – спросил Ричард, спустившись к ним. Клаудия заметно напряглась, и Джон остановился, с беспокойством взглянув на жену. Она надеялась, что смогла сохранить хотя бы внешнее спокойствие.

Ричард, прекрасно почувствовавший ее страх, не стал подходить ближе.

\- Извини, что опоздали, - Джон хотел бы пожать мужчине руку, но он стоял слишком далеко, а отпускать Клаудию он опасался. Даже когда казалось, что она вполне владеет собой, в любой момент она могла просто осесть на траву.

\- Ничего. Это даже хорошо. Потому что моя ненаглядная решила перекроить все меню на наш завтрак, - хмыкнул Ричард.

\- Прямо как Джон, - Клаудия укоризненно взглянула на мужа. – Столько хлопот и переживаний на ровном месте.

\- Это точно, - поддержал ее Ричард и галантно указал рукой на дом. – Пойдемте, стол уже накрыт, а то круассаны остынут, и Мари расстроится.

Он посторонился, отойдя дальше, чем положено, давая Клаудие больше пространства, чтобы она смогла почувствовать себя в безопасности. Женщина немного смутилась, уверенная до этого момента, что сумела сдержать себя в рамках приличия, но выяснилось, что оборотня обмануть невозможно.

Джон помог Клаудие подняться на крыльцо и придержал для нее входную дверь. Едва они переступили порог, в арке, ведущей в обеденную залу, появилась Мариэнн, одетая в обычные джинсы и рубашку, хотя по фасаду и интерьеру дома Клаудия ожидала увидеть ее в бальном платье с высокой прической.

\- Привет, - доброжелательно улыбнулась она. Клаудия невольно улыбнулась в ответ. Мариэнн с первого взгляда располагала к себе людей: открытая, красивая улыбка, сияющие синие глаза, распущенные пшеничного цвета волосы. Клаудия видела несколько раз ее дочь, Иден, та пошла в мать всем, кроме глаз. Глаза у нее были от отца – светло-золотистые, раскосые и смешливые. Вылитый Ричард в женском обличии.

Мариэнн подошла, расцеловала Клаудию в обе щеки, как старую подругу, пожала руку Джону.

\- Я не успела переодеться, прошу прощения, совсем на кухне завозилась, - извинилась она перед гостями за свой непотребный вид.

\- Ничего, все в порядке, - заверила ее Клаудия. – Ты и так чудесно выглядишь.

\- Да, и белая мука на твоей щеке завершает совершенство образа одержимой домохозяйки, - раздался за спиной голос Ричарда. Чета Стилински даже не услышала его шагов.

Он обошел их, подошел к недовольно надувшей капризные губки жене и нежно вытер следы муки с ее лица. Та, совершенно не стесняясь гостей, которые смотрели на них в легком ступоре, и чувствуя себя абсолютно раскрепощено, взяла и укусила его с рычанием за руку. Ричард рассмеялся – попытки его жены поиграть в волчицу его забавляли, когда, конечно, та дурачилась. Потому что если она была решительно настроена искусать его до смерти, тут уже было не до шуток. Хотя Мариэнн и выглядела, как божий одуванчик, она все еще оставалась Блейр, а у них все женщины в роду были бешеными. Ричард принципиально хотел взять себе одну из них, чтобы скучно в браке не было. Скука - вот, что действительно разрушает семьи.

\- Идемте, - поторопила опешивших гостей Мари и, забрав у Джона Клаудию, сама с ней под ручку через арку прошла в обеденную, где посадила ее на стул и начала порхать и кудахтать вокруг нее, принеся и подушечку под спину, и салфетку на колени, и налила ей чай, и добавила свежей мяты, и положила на тарелку по чуть-чуть всего, что наготовила (Клаудия только задалась вопросом, во сколько миссис Хейл встала, чтобы успеть накрыть такой роскошный стол – в пять, что ли? Или вообще не ложилась?). Только когда к ним присоединились мужчины, Ричарду удалось успокоить свою жену и усадить ее за стол с остальными.

\- Больше никого не будет? – удивился Джон. Когда он приезжал позавчера, здесь была вся чета Хейлов и Блейров, коттедж гудел в обычном субботнем ажиотаже: Александа с женихом собирались на рыбалку; Иден донимала сидящего на диване Дерека, не давая ему делать курсовой, и требовала подробностей о какой-то кошке; Давид и Вильгельм резались в шахматы у окна, а Ребекка в кресле у камина вязала шарфики и носки на зиму для своих внуков из волчьей, стоит полагать, шерсти. Мариэнн пропадала в это время в саду, ухаживая за своим розарием, а Ричард пригласил его сюда, в обеденную, где они долго разговаривали, пока оборотень не предложил ему привести свою жену через два дня, если та, конечно, согласится.

\- Все уехали, - ответила Мари и охотно рассказала: – Алекс с Эдди еще не вернулись с рыбалки, я так поняла, что они укатили куда-то в горы. Наши ворчуны отправились в оперу, там сегодня дирижирует их любимый маэстро. Бекки поехала в детский дом, навязала за неделю кучу носков, варежек и шарфов, прямо как заводской автомат. У Дерека соревнования в конце недели, он целыми днями пропадает на тренировках, без понятия, когда он успевает учиться. А Иден, я так думаю, - при этом она очень многозначительно взглянула на Ричарда, который тут же заинтересовался узором на шторах, - трахается с Каленом на операционном столе без передышки.

Клаудия подавилась чаем и закашлялась, Джон тут же поспешил дать ей салфетку.

\- Милая, зачем ты так при гостях, - пробормотал Ричард для виду, но он был совершенно не смущен.

\- Потому что, может, хоть укоризненные взгляды посторонних подействуют на тебя, и ты, как ее отец, сделаешь с ней что-нибудь! И с этим Хиллроу тоже! – Мари была готова искусать мужа, но ее сдерживали гости. Они ведь не были оборотнями, чтобы нормально отнестись к тому, что она сейчас завалит Ричарда на пол, запрыгнет сверху и будет пытаться выдрать клок плоти из его шеи.

\- Не знаю, почему я должен что-то делать, - заявил Ричард невозмутимо, ехидно ей улыбнувшись. – По мне, они отлично справляются и без моей помощи. Кален очень опытный и страстный…

\- Я тебе не о том говорила! – рявкнула Мари.

Ричард прокашлялся и взглянул на уже откровенно пялившихся на них Джона и Клаудию.

\- Прошу прощения, семейные неловкости, - извинился он перед ними, но совершенно неискренне, просто для приличия. – Вкусный кофе, Джон? Ты спрашивал, где я его покупаю.

\- Да, очень вкусный, - Джон был несказанно рад смене темы. Клаудия тоже. У нее рос сын, и ей как-то жутко было думать, что в какой-то момент они с Джоном будут обсуждать подобные темы в таком же ключе… если она, конечно, доживет.

Ричард и Джон еще поговорили на какие-то отстраненные темы, пока избегая касаться причины, по которой Стилински пришли на званый завтрак к Хейлам. Мари, остыв, профессионально уболтала Клаудию, напрочь забывшую о цели их визита. Разговаривали они, конечно же, о детях. Мари жаловалась, как тяжело было с Дереком и что сейчас не лучше, да и чего она хочет, когда у него такой отец (еще один прицельный взгляд в сторону Ричарда). Клаудия горячо соглашалась и жаловалась, что Джон (бедный шериф сидел весь красный) тоже не помогает ей в воспитании сына, а из-за гиперактивности Стайлза порой хочется застрелиться (конечно же, образно выражаясь).

Круассаны, чай и кофе шли на ура. Безе отлично закончило их завтрак – Мари принесла его после уговоров Клаудии дать попробовать еще один шедевр кулинарного искусства.

После чего Ричард предложил им пройти в закрытую беседку в саду. Оказавшись на заднем дворе, Клаудия подумала, что попала в настоящий Рай, который все это время прятался прямо за домом Хейлов. Альпийские горки, цветы и кустарники, искусственная речка, через которую были перекинуты два изящных мостика, рядом с мраморной беседкой, увенчанной круглой и увитой розами крышей, из камней был сооружен самый настоящий водопад, приятно журчавший в тенистой листве деревьев. Внутри беседки стояли мягкие кожаные диваны, заваленные подушками. На одном расположились Стилински, на другом – Хейлы. На круглом столе в центре их ждали прохладительные напитки: лимонад в высоком графине и охлажденное пряное вино.

\- Джон, ты за рулем, - напомнила Клаудия, когда ее муж потянулся за стаканом.

\- Ничего страшного, я выведу алкоголь из его крови, - успокоил ее Ричард. – Попробуй, это отец делает.

\- Сам? – поразился Джон.

\- Сам, - довольно подтвердил Ричард. – И он унесет этот секрет с собой в могилу, вредный старикан.

\- Тут так красиво, - Клаудия еще раз огляделась, даже не зная, за что зацепиться взглядом. Всего было так много! – Неужели ты одна справляешься с таким огромным садом?!

\- Нет, конечно, у нас есть садовник, - ответила Мари. – А за водоемом следят мужчины. Я ухаживаю только за розами.

\- Вот как, - Клаудия попробовала лимонад. Он был приятно кисло-сладким и прохладным. То, что нужно в жаркое утро бабьего лета. Поздно оно пришло в этом году.

\- Клаудия, - обратился к ней Ричард вдруг, - Джон рассказал тебе вкратце, что мы будем делать?

Клаудия взглянула на оборотня. Она все еще видела в нем обычного мужчину, которого выдавали лишь необычные глаза. Даже Мари вела себя более странно (по-звериному), нежели он. Неужели он правда не человек? И умеет превращаться в волка? И что она тоже… тоже перестанет быть человеком?

Сначала она думала, что ее муж бредит. Что у него не то что белая горячка, а сразу неожиданно давшее о себе знать обострение шизофрении (это бы объяснило СДВГ их сына). Но в какой-то момент Клаудия поняла, что Джон не врет. Что он на полном серьезе верит в существование каких-то ликанов и даже утверждает, что несколько раз видел их вживую - Ричарда и некоторых членов его стаи, с которыми он по воле обстоятельств вынужден был работать в сложных случаях. Когда он получил значок шерифа и ушедший в отставку предшественник передал ему все дела, а так же раскрыл факт существования оборотней, он не поверил и долго думал, что у бывшего шерифа под конец его работы поехала крыша. Но когда кто-то поджег целую ферму, благо, обошлось без человеческих жертв, и они месяц бились, пытаясь отыскать преступников, Джону пришлось обратиться за помощью к главе Хейлов, как велел ему устав. Тогда он впервые познакомился с Ричардом и увидел его, так сказать, в действии. Они были вдвоем, стояли посреди сгоревшего скотного двора, и Ричард долго принюхивался и ходил всюду, а потом выбрал место почище и начал раздеваться. Осень, льет проливной дождь, ни единого шанса найти следы или улики, и тут этот светлоглазый Хейл начинает устраивать стриптиз по заявкам телезрителей. Конечно же, Джон был в легком смятении, поэтому даже спросить ничего не успел, как Ричард уже перекинулся. И непринужденной рысцой, ткнувшись носом в землю, по-деловому почесал куда-то.

Пока Джон отходил после подвергнувшего его в шок зрелища не для слабонервных, оборотень вернулся и видоизмененным, но все-таки человеческим голосом сказал ему садиться в машину и ехать за ним. Они приехали на соседнюю ферму. Ну как "они". Шериф на своей машине, а Ричард бежал впереди на своих четырех. На ферме он нашел подвал с пустыми бутылками из-под топлива, смеси для розжига, а вскоре отыскались и преступники. Мотив тоже нашелся быстро – не поделили пастбища у реки, где теперь пасся скот этих пьянчуг, которые подожгли соседнюю ферму чисто на слабо, даже не думая о том, что в доме дети и что кто-то может погибнуть.

После этого Ричард предложил Джону пропустить по стаканчику, и шериф не смог отказался: после увиденного выпить ему точно не помешает. Они посидели в баре в центре города, где Джон задавал вопросы, а Ричард отвечал на них, рассказывая о своей семье и о себе. Этот же разговор ему пришлось повторить вновь, но теперь уже отвечая на вопросы Клаудии. А их было много. Больше всего ее волновало не то, что будет с ней, а останется ли она безопасной для Джона и, главное, своего маленького сына. Ричард терпеливо и очень понятливо рассказывал ей все, что она хотела узнать, ничего не утаивая. Они просидели больше нескольких часов, беседуя о ликанах, прежде чем Клаудия не задала последний волнующий ее вопрос:

\- Ты говорил о балансе. Какую цену ты заплатишь за то, что излечишь меня от болезни?

\- Я не смогу излечить тебя, - поправил ее Ричард, - болезнь слишком запущена, ты умираешь. Но я могу дать тебе больше времени, за которое твой организм сумеет достаточно восстановиться, чтобы пережить обращение. Я уже рассказал тебе, как это происходит, поэтому ты знаешь, на какой риск идешь. Я не могу гарантировать, что ты переживешь обращение, но я постараюсь сделать все, что в моих силах, чтобы ты смогла выжить.

\- И что станет с тобой? – не отставала Клаудия. Джон, глядя на нее со стороны, подумал, что он точно знает, в кого их сын такой настырный. Приставучий, как репей.

\- Надеюсь, что ничего, - улыбнулся Ричард. – Я никогда раньше не лечил рак и не знаю, как мой организм воспримет его. Но мы все равно попробуем.

\- И для тебя нет никакого риска? – не унималась женщина. Она не понимала, из каких соображений этот оборотень согласился помочь ей. Ричард совершенно не был похож на альтруиста.

\- Он есть, - ответила за мужа Мари, внимательно смотря на Клаудию, - если Ричард переусердствует, он может не справиться и умереть. Но он сильный, к тому же, ему не раз приходилось лечить. И последний раз он хорошо обжегся, когда попытался вытащить с того света мою мать. Думаю, второй раз он не станет совершать одну и ту же ошибку, - последнее она сказала уже мужу, строго посмотрев на него.

\- Я сделаю все, как мы договаривались, - покладисто согласился он. – Клаудия, давай попробуем прямо сейчас. Ты готова?

Клаудия замерла. Джон осторожно взял ее за руку, чтобы напомнить ей, что она не одна. И бояться ей нечего, поскольку Джон защитит ее, не дав в обиду.

\- Страх – это нормально, - мягко произнес Ричард, - в этом нет ничего постыдного, тебе не нужно скрывать его от меня. Но я вижу, что ты очень храбрая и не умеешь сдаваться. Поэтому я уверен, что у нас все получится. Я сейчас сяду рядом с тобой и возьму тебя за руку, хорошо?

Помедлив, Клаудия кивнула. В самом деле, чего ей бояться? Рядом сидит Джон, напротив – Мари, Ричард ведь не причинит ей вреда, верно?

Оборотень поднялся. Медленно подошел к ней и сел на свободное место с краю. Закатал рукав рубашки на правой руке, обнажая свое загорелое, исполосованное светлыми шрамами мускулистое предплечье, и протянул ей руку ладонью вверх. Клаудия неуверенно взглянула на Джона, мужчина тепло и ободряюще улыбнулся ей, кивнув, и миссис Стилински подняла свою слабую, бледную руку и положила маленькую ладошку в руку Ричарда. Он едва ощутимо сжал ее в своих пальцах. Его рука была такой горячей, что Клаудию бросило в жар.

\- Дыши глубоко. Постарайся расслабиться. Я не сделаю тебе больно, но ты точно почувствуешь себя лучше, - Ричард подождал, когда Джон сядет ближе, обнимая жену, и даст ей облокотиться о себя. – Можешь закрыть глаза. Так тебе будет легче абстрагироваться.

Клаудия так и сделала. Опустила голову на плечо мужа и стала глубоко дышать, сосредоточившись на своем дыхании.

Постоянная боль в затылке вдруг начала стихать, словно кто-то, наконец, вытащил из ее черепа вбитые туда гвозди. Клаудия пораженно распахнула глаза и первым, что она увидела, это горящие золотом, прозрачные волчьи глаза, которые смотрели на нее с напряженного лица Ричарда. 

Но она даже не попыталась отдернуть руку, просто сидела и заворожено смотрела в глаза оборотня. Потом перевела взгляд на его руку и охнула, увидев вздувшиеся вены, по которым текло что-то бурлящее и черное, тянущееся из их сжатых ладоней.

\- Все нормально, - поспешила успокоить ее Мари, - это уходят боль и болезнь. Ричард забирает их.

Клаудия с тревогой взглянула на Ричарда, пытаясь по его лицу прочесть, насколько тому сейчас плохо и больно, но в ответ он лишь улыбнулся ей. Правда, как-то немного вымучено. На его лбу выступили мелкие вены и капельки пота.

Он медленно отпустил ее руку, положив ее на колено Клаудии, и оправил рукав, скрывая почерневшую кожу. Кажется, он с трудом мог шевелить пальцами. И выглядел неважно. Но Клаудия не решалась его ни о чем спрашивать.

\- Думаю, для первого раза будет достаточно, - сказал Ричард мягко. – Будет хорошо, если вы с Джоном сможете приезжать каждый день и не пропускать наши сеансы. Времени у нас не так много, поэтому нам обоим придется постараться. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Мигрень ушла, - несколько пораженно отметила Клаудия. Она смирилась с ней еще несколько лет назад, как ей поставили диагноз – рак головного мозга. Сказали, что опухоль не операбельна, но химиотерапия сможет помочь. Она и помогла, вот только несколько месяцев назад случился внезапный рецидив, и скорость роста новой опухоли была такой высокой, что врачи развели руками и сообщили, что они здесь бессильны. Они могут провести еще один курс химиотерапии, но вряд ли она сможет продлить Клаудие жизнь. Ей выписали поддерживающие препараты. Но они не помогали.

Каждую ночь она кричала от боли в своей спальне, которую Джону пришлось звукоизолировать, чтобы Стайлз ничего не услышал и не узнал. Клаудия отказывалась от морфина, который мог бы облегчить ее боль, но дозы пришлось бы с каждым разом увеличивать, в конце концов, она бы стала просто эйфорической наркоманкой, не способной вспомнить, как зовут ее сына. Ей это было не нужно. Она готова была потерпеть. Хотя бы до Дня Рождения Стайлза, когда ему исполнится одиннадцать. Она должна была увидеть, как ее сын будет задувать свечи на праздничном торте и радоваться подаркам.

Страдая от еще худшей душевной боли, которую не снял бы даже морфин, Джон позвонил Ричарду и вместо просьбы о помощи в работе попросил его о помощи личной. Ричард предложил ему приехать тем же вечером. Он не обязан был помогать. Но все-таки согласился. Возможно потому, что ему хотелось спасти эту бесстрашную, молодую женщину, измученную своей болезнью, но продолжавшую так отчаянно цепляться за жизнь. И никакая боль не смогла ее сломать.

А теперь этой боли больше не было.

\- Я не знаю, насколько хватит этого эффекта, мы выясним это лишь опытным путем, - сообщил ей Ричард. – Но с каждой нашей встречей ты будешь чувствовать себя все лучше. Возможно, я смогу полностью обратить твою болезнь и заставить ее замереть на стадии зарождения. Тогда мы будем разговаривать более предметно о том, что нам нужно будет делать дальше. Пока просто постарайся больше отдыхать и проводить время со Стайлзом.

\- Ты знаешь моего сына? – удивилась Клаудия.

\- Прошу простить меня за мое любопытство, но я подкараулил его около школы, - улыбнулся Ричард. – Он очень похож на тебя, я сразу узнал в нем его мать. Извини, Джон, но от тебя в нем только фамилия.

\- Спасибо, - посмеялся Джон. – Думаю, это даже к лучшему.

Клаудия невольно улыбнулась.

\- Это точно. С двумя Джонами Стилински у меня не было бы шансов.

Все рассмеялись, почувствовав, как моментально изменилась атмосфера, став приятной и практически семейной, словно они все были друг с другом знакомы и близко дружили уже очень и очень давно, а не встретились лишь в первый раз. Но не последний.

***

\- Клаудия, ты не против? – спросил Ричард, придя вместе со своим сыном, Дереком, державшимся позади отца.

Сегодня было холодно, поэтому сеанс они проводили не в беседке, а дома, в гостиной, которую временно освободили оставшиеся члены семейства Хейлов. Мари давно не присутствовала на их сеансах, убедившись, что ее муж не собирается кончать жизнь самоубийством, играя в отважного героя, да и Джон успокоился, перестав так сильно пасти свою жену, когда убедился, что Клаудие в самом деле лучше. Поэтому она приезжала сама, как только отвозила Стайлза в школу.

Обычно в это время Дерек был в колледже. Поэтому Клаудия удивилась, увидев его.

\- Конечно, не против, - поспешно ответила она. И неважно, против чего именно она могла быть.

Ричард положил руку на плечо сына, позволяя ему войти. Дерек сел в кресло рядом с женщиной, посматривая на нее с плохо скрываемым интересом, но все-таки не пялясь в открытую. Клаудия тоже старалась не слишком смущать его игрой в гляделки, точнее, разгляделки, но Дерек с первой их случайной встречи крайне заинтересовал ее, слишком уж отличаясь и от Ричарда, и от Мари. Да и от всех Хейлов, с которыми она успела познакомиться. Он был каким-то… другим. Она не могла выразить словами то, что чувствовала, когда смотрела на него.

\- Понимаю, что невежливо так без предупреждения просить тебя об этом, - сказал Ричард, севший, как всегда, на диван рядом с Клаудией, - но я учу Дерека пользоваться его способностями, и ему требуется практика. Поэтому я хочу попросить тебя позволить ему провести наш сегодняшний сеанс.

Клаудия пораженно взглянула на Ричарда.

\- А он справится? – она переживала не из-за способностей Дерека, а из-за его здоровья. Тот ведь все-таки был еще таким юным, ему было всего двадцать, она не навредит ему?..

\- Конечно, справится, - улыбнулся Ричард и насмешливо посмотрел на Дерека. – Ты ведь справишься?

Дерек лишь молча кивнул. Протянул Клаудии свою руку. Такую же жилистую и сильную, как у отца. И такую же горячую.

Клаудия чувствовала странное волнение, когда притронулась к руке Дерека и теперь сидела и смотрела на него. Она не могла понять причины этой легкой внутренней дрожи и участившегося пульса. Но что-то было в Дереке, что не давало ей покоя. Что-то в его взгляде и в той волнующей энергетике, которая исходила от него.

Ричард, положив локоть на спинку дивана и подперев голову рукой, весело наблюдал за Дереком и Клаудией. Он-то прекрасно понимал, что происходит сейчас с бедной молодой женщиной. Она попала в плен животного магнетизма Дерека, это происходило практически с каждым, кто удостаивался чести приблизиться к нему так близко. Дерек мало кого подпускал, но сейчас ему пришлось не только самому потянуться к Клаудие, но еще и открыться ей, ведь иначе у него не получится настроить связь между ними и сделать свою работу.

Для Дерека это был хороший опыт. Не только для того, чтобы научиться лечить, но и чтобы суметь найти баланс между полным доступом к себе и сохранением необходимого барьера. В противном случае, будет довольно неловко объяснять Джону, почему его жена сбежала в закат с Дереком, да и от Мари прилетит так, что Ричард сомневался в своей способности отрегенерировать после.

Но Дерек справился. Он не был связан с Клаудией так сильно, как Ричард, который больше месяца постоянно поддерживал с ней живую связь, но, в отличие от отца, не был измотан, поэтому смог вытянуть все. До конца. Даже не схлынув ни на секунду. Клаудия все ждала, когда увидит его волчьи глаза, но все ограничилось лишь тяжелым дыханием и черными венами.

\- Вот и все, - сообщил Ричард.

\- Все? – не поняла Клаудия, с трудом оторвавшись от Дерека и посмотрев на оборотня.

\- Ты абсолютно здорова. Та пара раковых клеток в твоем мозгу не в счет, - улыбнулся ей Ричард. – Они заморожены, по крайней мере, на ближайший месяц. Так что, как ты и просила, мы встретимся в следующий раз уже после Нового Года. Этого времени мне хватит, чтобы тоже восстановиться.

Клаудия кивнула. Ричард говорил об укусе. Не как в фильмах ужасов про оборотней, где раздирали глотки, а о вполне себе пристойно прокушенном безымянном пальце. По заверению Ричарда, этого было более чем достаточно.

\- Как ты? – спросила Клаудия у Дерека.

\- Я в порядке, - ответил он сдержано. Его рука уже зажила, и иммунная система уничтожила остатки инфекции. К тому же, основную работу проделал отец, а все, что требовалось от него, это подчистить хвосты.

\- Спасибо, - искренне поблагодарила его Клаудия.

Кем бы ни были эти существа, людьми ли, чудовищами ли, но они спасли ей жизнь. Больше ей ничего не нужно было знать.

Их поступки говорили за них лучше любых слов.


	11. Стайлз в стране чудес

\- Я ведь сказал тебе сначала поговорить с отцом, - Дерек был зол. Нет, очень зол. Он тяжело дышал, сдерживая ярость, и Стайлз старался не вжиматься в стену, нервно размышляя о том, что не отказался бы обзавестись способностью проникать сквозь материальные предметы, лишь бы кожей не ощущать этот жар, исходивший от волка.

\- Круто. Я бы поговорил с отцом, уломал его кое-как, заверив, что ты не психопат и не маньяк и что со мной все будет окей, а потом мы бы пошли к твоему Калену, и он радостно сообщил бы, что я сдохну, пока ты будешь трахать мой хладный труп. Прикольный план, Дерек, мне нравится.

Дерек нахмурился. Жар спал. Вспотевший Стайлз смог вдохнуть.

\- Он рассказал тебе, - мрачно произнес он.

\- Нет, блять, он не должен был мне этого рассказывать! Это ж, твою мать, так несущественно!

\- Я уже решил эту проблему, - упрямо стоял на своем Дерек, не обращая внимания на полные сарказма вопли своей будущей пары.

\- Да что ты говоришь?! - рявкнул Стайлз. - И как?! Аконитовую дробь приготовил?

\- Да.

\- Да иди ты нахуй, Хейл, со своим долбанным волчьим благородством, а лучше засунь его вместе с аконитовой дробью себе в зад! - Стайлз мог орать сколько угодно. Отец сегодня был на очередном ночном дежурстве, и они с Дереком были одни в доме. - Я против, ясно?! Я не согласен! Тебе повторить по буквам?! Н-Е С-О-Г-Л-А-С-Е-Н!

\- Что ты тогда предлагаешь? - рыкнул Дерек.

\- Не знаю, - Стайлз выдохся. Он не мог так долго кричать, перегорев. Весь гнев улетучился, и теперь он ощущал лишь безграничную усталость, граничащую с полной апатией.

Он подошел к кровати, без сил опустился на край и, уперевшись локтями о колени, спрятал лицо в ладонях. Он думал, думал, постоянно думал, вот уже который день, но его гениальный мозг не спешил придумывать гениальное решение проблемы. Возможно, удастся уговорить Дерека пустить Калена свечку подержать, но, млять, они же не будут звать его каждый раз, как им приспичит потрахаться?! А, зная Дерека и себя, Стайлз предполагал, что Калену придется переехать к ним жить. Счастливая шведская семья!

Дерек стоял все там же у открытого окна, облокотившись о подоконник, и смотрел на парня.

\- Стайлз, - мягко позвал он его.

\- Что? - глухо откликнулся он.

\- Не переживай так.

\- Я не могу, блин, Дерек, не могу! Я хочу этого, понимаешь? Я никогда и ничего так сильно не хотел!

\- Даже Лидию? - поинтересовался Дерек, и Стайлз вскинул голову.

\- Даже Лидию! - рявкнул он. - Я уже готов, блять, смириться с тем, что я сдохну в свой первый раз, и меня это почему-то устраивает!

\- Никто не сдохнет, - Дерек подошел к нему и присел перед ним на корточки, взяв руки Стайлза в свои, и тот затих, завороженный жарким теплом его ладоней. - Стайлз, мне не будет больно, я даже не замечу. Все будет хорошо.

\- Ничего не будет, - Стайлз сдерживал злые слезы. Черт, почему он столько рыдает последнее время?! Будто истеричка гребанная! - Тебе будет больно, очень больно, ты будешь мучаться, но не покажешь этого. Я не хочу. Не хочу, чтобы из-за меня тебе было больно, - едва слышно закончил он.

\- Я это переживу, - заметил Дерек. - Выпью антидот и буду в полном порядке. Но что с тобой будет в противном случае? Я даже думать об этом не хочу, так что выбор очевиден.

Стайлз упрямо молчал, и с одного взгляда было ясно, что ни хрена ему этот выбор не очевиден.

\- Покажи мне, - потребовал он.

\- Что? - не понял Дерек.

\- Свой член, идиот. Покажи мне свой волчий член.

\- Нет.

\- Что значит нет?! - снова повысил голос Стайлз. - Ты теперь в скромную, стеснительную барышню играть будешь?! 

\- Не в этом дело, - раздраженно произнес Дерек. - Если я покажу тебе свой член так, как ты хочешь, я не буду терпеливо лежать, а потом просто схлыну обратно. Я зажму тебя где-нибудь в углу, раздеру зубами твою одежду и повяжу тебя, как полагается. Точнее, твой хладный труп, это уже без сомнений.

Стайлз глубоко вздохнул.

\- Хорошо, - отказался он от первоначальной затеи, - тогда назови мне цифры. Длину, толщину.

\- Я не знаю.

\- Как ты не знаешь?! 

\- Не знаю, - начал снова заводиться Дерек, скатываясь на рычание, - потому что, чтобы мне узнать это, я должен был бы повязать уже кого-нибудь, но я могу это сделать только со своей парой.

\- О господи, - Стайлз повалился на спину и бездумно уставился в потолок. Дерек присел рядом, смотря на него.

\- Хорошо, Стайлз, - тихо, но очень серьезно произнес он, заставив парня этим тоном сразу же посмотреть на себя, - давай сделаем, как ты хочешь. Никакой аконитовой дроби. Но мы возьмем аконитовый кинжал, и если я начну меняться, ты вгонишь мне его куда угодно. Хоть в руку, хоть в бок, хоть в шею. Ты сможешь это сделать?

Не отводя взгляда от глаз Дерека, Стайлз очень медленно кивнул.

\- Скажи это, - жестко потребовал Дерек, оскалившись. - Пообещай мне, что ты сделаешь это.

\- Я обещаю, - тихо выдохнул Стайлз. Это было еще хуже, чем аконитовая дробь, потому что ему придется самому сделать Дереку очень больно, а тот не сможет защититься, ведь Стайлз будет его парой и он примет даже смерть от его руки с абсолютной покорностью... – НЕТ! Мы не можем! - выпалил он, вскочил и заметался по комнате.

Твою мать, как он раньше не подумал об этом?! Он ведь станет самым слабым местом Дерека, и те мрази, что убили его семью, обязательно воспользуются этим! И если Стайлза поставят перед выбором, отец и его друзья или Дерек, Стайлз понятия не имел, что он выберет. Если ему прикажут убить Дерека, волк просто даст ему сделать это. НЕТ! НИ ЗА ЧТО!

\- Стайлз! - Дерек смотрел на бегающего туда-сюда по комнате парня, задыхаясь от едкого запаха страха, перетекающего в панику, которой стремительно пропитывался воздух. - Что мы не можем? Стайлз? Прекрати!

Ему пришлось схватить его за руку, чтобы остановить перед заходом на очередной круг.

\- Успокойся и посмотри на меня, - произнес он твердо, и Стайлз затравленно взглянул на него. - Ты не скажешь, что нашло на тебя? - парень отчаянно замотал головой. Дерек скрипнул зубами, стараясь сохранять спокойствие. - Хорошо. Не говори. Просто сядь и глубоко дыши.

Он усадил парня к себе на колени, обняв, и подышал вместе с ним, пока Стайлз повторял за ним. Приступ стих. Стайлза потрясло немножко и окончательно отпустило.

\- Мы не можем стать парой, - тихо прошептал он.

\- Почему? - нахмурился Дерек, стараясь не показать, как сильно ранили его эти слова.

\- Потому что я стану угрозой для тебя, - Стайлз смотрел на Дерека - неужели он не понимает?!

Дерек не понимал:

\- Какая еще угроза? Что ты навыдумывал?

\- Если вдруг так случится, что плохие люди заставят меня причинить тебе вред и мне придется это сделать, ты ведь даже не сможешь постоять за себя!

\- Стайлз, ты сделаешь меня сильнее. Никакие плохие люди больше не смогут тронуть тебя, - заверил его Дерек.

\- А если смогут? Если вдруг смогут? Если просто убьют меня - ты ведь сдохнешь от своей тоски, и им даже не придется встречаться с тобой лично и измерять всю твою приобретенную суперсилу!

Дерек опешил. Честно говоря, не столько от того, как Стайлз с такой скоростью смог накрутить себя до невменяемого состояния, сколько от того, что его мальчик так сильно переживал за него. Он боялся даже не плохих людей и того, что они смогут сделать с ним, а того, что из-за него Дерек может пострадать или даже умереть.

\- А Кален не сказал тебе, что часть моей силы перейдет тебе? - спросил он мягко.

Стайлз, рисовавший себе картины одна хуже другой, завис:

\- Это как? Я стану оборотнем?

\- Нет, но у тебя появятся некоторые другие способности, - Дерек улыбнулся уголками губ, - например, ты сможешь позвать меня, и я услышу тебя даже на другом конце света. И никто не успеет тебе ничего сделать, так как все плохие люди будут уже мертвы. Меня не так просто убить, поверь мне, даже тебе, стань ты моей парой.

Стайлз все еще сомневался, хотя слова Дерека его немного обнадежили. Дерек вообще не любил говорить, особенно когда некоторые вещи казались ему и так более чем очевидными, но продолжавшему терзаться сомнениями Стайлзу необходимо было услышать, и Дереку пришлось сказать:

\- Ты не станешь моим слабым местом или угрозой для моего существования, Стайлз, но если ты откажешься стать моим, я погибну. Я не хочу и не могу без тебя. Ты нужен мне.

Стайлз набросился на Дерека и крепко обнял его, пряча лицо в изгибе шеи. Он сжимал руки все сильнее, пока не почувствовал, что ему становится легче дышать. Дерек поглаживал его по спине, закрыв глаза и слушая его дыхание.

\- Когда мы проведем ритуал? - глухо спросил Стайлз в шею Дерека пару минут спустя.

\- Сначала мы поговорим с твоим отцом, - напомнил ему Дерек.

\- Черт! - Стайлз подскочил, совсем забыв об этом. - Черт, папа! Я покойник!

Дерек только глаза закатил. Любил же Стайлз все утрировать.

***

Но Стайлз не утрировал. Когда шериф узнал, что его сын собирается выйти замуж за Дерека Хейла, он был готов взять на себя двойной грех за убийство и детоубийство, а потом застрелиться самому и вечно гореть в аду.

Джон Стилински очень любил своего единственного сына, поэтому с самого детства баловал его и спускал с рук многие выходки, но в этот раз игры Стайлза перешли все мыслимые и немыслимые границы.

Единственное, что сдерживало его от применения жестоких родительских методов воспитания, дабы выбить дурь из башки сына, это довлеющее присутствие Дерека Хейла, сидевшего рядом со Стайлзом. Они заняли разные концы дивана, не касаясь друг друга, но шериф все равно не мог перестать думать о том, как эти двое обжимаются, пока никто не видит. И наверняка не только обжимаются. Нет, даже хорошо, что он этого не видит и, ради бога, никогда не увидит.

\- Нет. Что бы вы ни собирались мне сказать, мой ответ - нет. Нет, и никак иначе, - жестко отрезал он до того, как Стайлз успел открыть рот. Тот обиженно на него взглянул и демонстративно засопел в сторону.

Дерек просто смотрел на шерифа своими странными глазами и, как всегда, молчал.

В тишине было слышно, как ходят часы над камином и как протекает кран на кухне. Давно пора было поменять прокладку. А, может, и новый смеситель ставить.

Джон неуютно заерзал. Он чувствовал, что должен настоять на своем и выстоять до победного конца, но не был уверен, что справится. Потому что оба парня хранили молчание, сговорившись или просто интуитивно решив добить его этой тактикой ведения диалога, и уходить не думали. И сколько, скажите на милость, они будут вот так сидеть?

Шериф не выдержал первым:

\- Вы так и собираетесь молчать?

\- Зачем зря сотрясать воздух, если ты заявил, что все, что мы скажем, будет использовано против нас? И мы имеем право хранить молчание? – Стайлз все еще выглядел обиженным. Конечно, он наверняка рассчитывал на понимание своего добросердечного отца, и поскольку все его мысли были заняты Дереком Хейлом, он вряд ли мог беспристрастно взглянуть на ситуацию со стороны глазами Джона. И, уж поверьте, шерифу было, на что посмотреть.

\- Дерек, тебя не смущает, что он ребенок? Что он мальчик, в конце концов?! – поняв, что со Стайлзом конструктивной беседы не выйдет, шериф решил обратиться к последней мыслящей инстанции.

\- Почему меня это должно смущать? – Дерек никогда не понимал всех этих человеческих заморочек по поводу пола и возраста. Может, двадцать семь лет спустя хоть один человек снизойдет до того, чтобы объяснить ему это?

Шериф растеряно на него глядел.

\- Потому что дети, Дерек, импульсивные создания, которые бросаются за первым же приспичившим им желанием, не думая о последствиях, зато потом всю оставшуюся жизнь сожалеют и расплачиваются за свои ошибки.

\- Взрослые делают так же, - невозмутимо ответил Дерек, даже в лице не изменившись. Стайлз мысленно аплодировал ему стоя. Не каждый мог так разговаривать с шерифом, тем более, еще и тестем в одном лице. – Людям свойственно ошибаться в любом возрасте.

\- А волкам нет?

\- Волки руководствуются интуицией и зовом сердца, а не аналитическими выкладками разума и прочими математическими ухищрениями, - Дерек говорил совершенно спокойно, он и выглядел, как безмятежный айсберг, дрейфующий где-то на своей волне. У шерифа не было ни единого шанса достучаться до него. – Если волку кто-то нравится, он старается добиться его расположения и взаимности. Я люблю вашего сына, и я не сомневаюсь в своих чувствах к нему. Даже если вы запретите мне любить его, я не перестану этого делать. Я не машина, чтобы включать и выключать свои эмоции. Это вам, людям, нравится думать, что вы программируемые биороботы, зависящие от всяких реакций внутри ваших тел, которые никак не связаны с работой вашего головного мозга. И что можно игнорировать эти химические сигналы, будто бы они совершенно ничего не значат.

Стайлз сидел, открыв рот, и пялился на Дерека безумными глазами. Это точно Дерек Хейл?! Нет, его явно кто-то подменил! Разве мог этот угрюмый тихушник выдать подобную речь с таким количеством сложносочиненных и сложноподчиненных предложений?! Просто охренеть.

Шериф явно тоже не знал, что сказать. Он понял то, что Дерек пытался донести до него своей впечатляющей речью, но это не отменяло того, что его отцовское сердце разрывалось при мысли, что он не смог уберечь своего сына от этой беды. Как он вообще допустил это?! Как не заметил раньше, что со Стайлзом происходит что-то не то? Что-то плохое?! И непоправимое… Как ему поступить теперь, когда все зашло так далеко? Да, он может сказать Дереку уйти – просто исчезнуть. И, возможно, тот послушается. Но что тогда Джон будет делать со Стайлзом? Если он снова замкнется в себе, запрется в своей комнате, а шериф будет не спать ночами, прислушиваясь к звукам за дверью, и вздрагивать каждый раз, когда от ветра заскрипит окно, или дрожать от ужаса из-за того, что вода в ванной слишком долго шумит? Ему до сих пор казалось чудом, что Стайлз смог найти в себе силы двигаться дальше после того, как смерть забрала у него маму. Но что случится, когда Джон заберет у него Дерека?

Дерек взглянул на Стайлза. Он честно и долго пытался игнорировать его взгляд, но не смог. Стайлз поспешно отвернулся, смущенно теребя мочку уха, и сразу же наткнулся на пристальный взгляд своего отца. Господи, да он тут под прицелом!

\- Что? – буркнул он.

\- А как же Лидия, Стайлз? – спросил шериф. – Разве ты не влюблен с нее с начальной школы?

\- Мне казалось, что я в нее влюблен, - ответил Стайлз неохотно. – Наверное, мне просто нравится на нее смотреть. Она красивая… И да, пап, она девушка, я знаю. А Дерек мужик, да еще и кобель, и я тоже об этом знаю. Нет, даже не так, я это осознаю – на всех возможных уровнях осознания и принятия. Я ничего не имею против.

\- Дерек рассказал тебе, что значит стать его парой? – надо отдать должное шерифу, он не сдавался.

\- Да, пап, - обреченно вздохнул Стайлз. Он сидел тут, как на допросе в полицейском участке. – Во всех подробностях и деталях. И, опять же, я ничего не имею против. Никогда не заводил серьезных отношений, поскольку они казались мне недолговечными и ненастоящими. Хотя что там. Я никогда и никаких отношений не заводил, потому что и не хотел. Но сейчас я хочу. Хочу быть с Дереком. Всю жизнь.

Джон молчал. Стайлз кусал губы, ужасно нервничая. Потому что всякие достойные Шекспира аргументы, способные растопить сердце его отца, кончились.

Руку обожгло внезапным горячим прикосновением. Стайлз удивленно взглянул на ладонь Дерека, накрывшую его ледяные пальцы, и с трудом подавил нестерпимый порыв обнять его, спрятаться в его сильных и надежных руках и позволить своему мужчине решить все эти проблемы. Но нет, он не скатится до уровня маленькой, беспомощной девочки. Он все-таки тоже мужик.

Джон уставился на их руки. В этом жесте не было ничего сокровенно и интимного, но он вдруг почувствовал себя третьим лишним, увидевшим то, что не должен был, и это ощущение оглушило его. Ему казалось до этого момента, что все, происходящее между волком и его сыном, лишь сиюминутный каприз. Что Дереку просто стало одиноко и скучно, а Стайлз, не видевший отца сутками, отчаянно нуждался в чьем-то внимании (взрослом внимании). И что спустя какое-то время им захочется разойтись, но они не смогут этого сделать, скованные связью. Но сейчас, в этот самый миг, он вдруг почувствовал что-то между этими двумя, сидевшими на диване и державшимися за руки. Что-то, чему он боялся дать название.

\- Что сказал Хиллроу? – тихо спросил шериф, стараясь не скашивать взгляд на гладившие руку Стайлза пальцы Дерека. Он мог бы рявкнуть, чтобы те прекратили, но это выставило бы его не в самом лучшем свете. И почему он так боится того, что происходило между его сыном и этим существом? Потому что Дерек не был человеком и порой пугал его? Это попахивало каким-то расизмом. Интересно, а в отношении сверхъестественных существ можно применять этот термин? Или это ближе к видовой дискриминации? Нет, Джон, хватит думать об этом. Твой сын собирается стать частью волчьей стаи, а ты о терминологии печешься.

\- Дал свое согласие, - ответил за Стайлза Дерек и раньше, чем его болтливая женушка успела открыть рот, продолжил: - Но я обязан Вам сказать, что нестабилен.

\- Дерек! – Стайлз едва не взвился. Ну что за идиот! Они почти уломали отца! Почти! И он все испортил!

Джон поднял руку, чтобы не столько попробовать заткнуть Стайлза (это было бесполезно), сколько просто его не видеть, пока он смотрел на Дерека и пытался вести с ним взрослый разговор:

\- Что значит "нестабилен"?

\- Я схлынываю иногда бесконтрольно, - Дерек игнорировал сходящего с ума рядом Стайлза, все крепче и жестче сжимая его пальцы, и, в конце концов, это подействовало. Парень затих, понуро опустив плечи. Он уже прощался с Дереком и своей волчьей свадьбой и морально готовился к похоронам и поминкам своих несбыточных, прекрасных мечтаний. – Обычно это происходит из-за усталости или сильных эмоций. Иногда просто во сне.

\- Но это… безопасно? В смысле, ты ведь продолжаешь себя контролировать? – Джон даже вперед подался, чтобы не пропустить ни слова.

\- Это все еще я, - кивнул Дерек. – Я не оборотень, у меня нет проблем с раздвоением личности. Но есть проблема с аффектизацией.

\- Что это значит? – нахмурился Джон. Это странное очередное волчье слово ему совершенно не понравилось.

\- Это значит, что все, что я испытываю, будучи в человеком обличии, особенно это касается моих органов восприятия и эмоций, усиливается во много десятков раз в истинной форме. И я не всегда с этим справляюсь. Но даже под аффектизацией я не смогу причинить вреда Стайлзу… осознанного вреда. Но я могу навредить ему из своих лучших побуждений.

\- Он пытается сказать, пап, - кисло произнес Стайлз, когда понял по лицу отца, что тот ничего не понял, - что он на радостях может прыгнуть на меня, уронить и сломать мне все ребра своей тушей… Я шучу, шучу! – поспешно произнес он, когда шериф как-то нездорово побледнел. – Он так не сделает. Ну я надеюсь, - он покосился на «кирпич» Дерека и снова взглянул на отца. – В общем, безопасный секс нам не светит.

До шерифа дошло очень быстро. Он вскочил на ноги, а его богатое воображение уже одну за другой рисовало ему картинки экстремального волчьего секса – и везде фигурировал его несчастный сын. Джон не видел Дерека в его истинной форме, но он видел его отца, когда работал с ним и когда тот лечил его жену.

\- НЕТ!

\- Лучше бы ты молчал, - пробормотал Стайлз, подпирая свободной рукой щеку и уныло смотря на взбешенного отца.

Дерек и промолчал. Стайлз еще не дорос до того возраста, чтобы ставить себя на место родителя. Да, он переживал за отца, очень боялся его потерять, но все же он позиционировал себя, как его сын, который очень нуждался в своем отце. Дереку в силу возраста было проще понять Джона Стилински, хотя бы в тех аспектах, что были схожи у людей и волков. Например, забота о потомстве.

\- Нет, я не могу тебе разрешить… - Джон вдохнул воздуха побольше, чтобы это произнести: - Убить своего сына!

\- Пап! Никто меня не убьет! – воскликнул Стайлз. – Мы уже все решили, все будет под контролем, я буду в полном порядке, окей? Не веришь мне, спроси у Дерека. Или сразу у доктора Хиллроу.

\- Стайлз, это слишком опасно! – Джон не мог успокоиться. Он был в ужасе, еще большем, чем до начала их беседы.

\- Я с этим справлюсь, - процедил Стайлз. – Это моя жизнь, я хочу решать, как мне ее прожить. Я уже не ребенок, пап. И я прекрасно понимаю, что стоит делать, а что нет – да, да, не смотри на меня так критически, я все понимаю, просто иногда обстоятельства складываются против моего понимания. И не думай, что я не думал, какого мне будет, если что-то вдруг пойдет не так. Но я все равно хочу этого. И этого хмурого волка тоже хочу. Пап! – своим последним укоризненным воплем он не дал Джону продолжить сокрушаться. – Сядь уже. Молодец. И послушай. Я очень люблю тебя. Ты об этом знаешь, хоть я и не говорю тебе этого, потому что… потому что. Но это так. Но Дерека я люблю тоже, понимаешь? Я не думаю, что ты будешь рад за меня и гордиться мной, если я всю жизнь проживу с тобой.

\- Но неужели ты не сможешь полюбить какую-нибудь девушку? – Джон совсем отчаялся. – Не сейчас, но когда-нибудь потом, когда время пройдет.

Стайлз глубоко вздохнул.

\- Пап, я люблю мужчину. И я вижу в этом какую-то закономерность. Даже если не этого, так я найду себе другого. Но мужчину. Не рычи, Дерек, я не собираюсь никого искать.

Он, не глядя на Дерека, успокаивающе погладил судорожно сжавшие его руку пальцы, и те расслабились. Хорошо, когда твой парень волк и не нужно доказывать ему, что ты говоришь правду. Плохо, конечно, когда нужно ему соврать. Потому что он все равно это почувствует, пусть и сделает вид, что поверил, а для Дерека ложь и предательство вообще были больной темой.

\- А как же дети, Стайлз? – тихо спросил шериф, и его голос был полон боли. – Разве ты не хочешь иметь детей? Своих? Свою семью?

\- Давай не будем говорить сейчас о детях, пап, я тебя умоляю, - попросил он. – И нет, не потому, что я сам ребенок, а просто потому, что я еще не придумал, как решить эту проблему, но я работаю над этим, ладно?

Дерек не стал говорить, что Стайлз может иметь детей, потому что тоже считал, что для этого разговора слишком рано. Стайлз сам был еще по большому счету ребенком, и Дерек пока не чувствовал у него готовности обзавестись потомством и заботиться о нем. Возможно, со временем они вернутся к этой теме.

Джон смотрел на своего сына, стараясь справиться с выражением своего лица. Потому что с ситуацией он давно не справлялся. С тех пор, как мама Стайлза умерла, вся их жизнь будто пошла наперекосяк.

\- Даже если я запру тебя дома, ты все равно сбежишь?

\- Да, пап.

\- Даже если я буду угрожать тебе, что убью вас обоих, вы все равно станете парой?

\- Да, пап.

\- Даже если…

\- Пап, - Стайлз вздохнул, – все заведомо бесполезно. Нас остановит только конец света, но не думаю, что стоит призывать всадников апокалипсиса только для того, чтобы сорвать нашу свадьбу.

\- Я хотя бы могу прийти?

\- Конечно, - тут же заулыбался Стайлз. – Я хочу, чтобы ты пришел.

***

Джон Стилински пришел, как бы сложно ему ни было воочию наблюдать, как он теряет своего сына.

Собрались все (кроме Питера, конечно), даже Уиттмора не пришлось звать дважды. После полнолуния на гидроэлектростанции они чувствовали особую связь друг с другом, все были повязаны общей тайной, к тому же ночка выдалась жаркой, и некоторые до последнего сомневались, что доживут до утра.

Но все, к счастью, обошлось. Эрика и Айзек остались временно гостить у Калена. Бойд и Уиттмор вернулись по домам. Волчата попытались уговорить Дерека потренировать их, как Скотта, но тот отказался, заявив, что МакКолл отлично справляется и без него, что это его стая, пусть он сам с ней и разбирается.

У Дерека были дела поважнее. Свадьба, в первую очередь. Во всяком случае, Стайлз думал так.

Но Дерек не пришел.

\- Может, он в пробке стоит? – предположил Скотт, которому хотелось найти очень убедительное объяснение отсутствию жениха, потому что бедный Стайлз места себе не находил, и даже успокоительные настойки из трав, которые Кален вечно таскал с собой в термосе, не помогали.

\- Он тогда бы позвонил и сказал, что опаздывает, МакКолл, - так сразу отмел эту идею вечно вякающий не в тему всезнающий Уитмор, которому Скотт захотел выдрать глотку пуще прежнего. - И какие пробки в одиннадцатом часу ночи?

\- Тогда, полагаю, ваш альфа просто сбежал? – Лидия не осталась в стороне и подлила масла в и так полыхавший до небес огонь.

\- Заткнитесь все! – рявкнул Стайлз. – Он придет.

И снова стал грызть свои ногти, уже не отвлекаясь.

Почему Дерека все еще нет? Почему он не предупредил? Почему не позвонил? Они так долго готовились, так сильно оба хотели этого, разве существовала сила, способная сместить Дерека Хейла с намеченного курса, когда тот уже был так близок к своей цели?

На ум приходило только одно. Что Дерека Хейла просто уже не было в живых.

\- Я поеду его искать, - Стайлз решительно направился к своей машине.

\- Я с тобой, - Скотт мигом пристроился рядом, но, вспомнив про Эллисон, взглянул на нее и виновато улыбнулся: - Прости, я должен поехать.

\- Все в порядке, мы с Лидией тоже поедем его искать, - вернула ему улыбку Эллисон.

\- А я поеду домой. Спать, - заявил Джексон, который совсем был не рад тому, что его посреди ночи поволокли в какой-то лес и заставили тут торчать до посинения.

\- И езжай куда подальше, - произнесла Эрика таким тоном, что не встань гора Бойд между ней и Уиттмором, пролилась бы чья-то кровь. Она на дух не переносила этого самовлюбленного засранца, но, к ее глубокому сожалению, его воскресили. Будь ее воля, он бы сейчас кормил червей в своей дорогой, красивой, фамильной могилке.

Джексон, бросив на нее один из своих фирменных плохих взглядов, обещавший, что он все припомнит ей, но как-нибудь в другой раз, без свидетелей, потянулся за остальными к дороге, где они оставили свои машины.

\- Мы поищем в лесу, - сообщил Айзек за себя и двух других бет, отчитавшись просто ради вежливости. Все ушли, и остались лишь двое.

\- Вы знаете, где Дерек? – спросил Джон у стоявшего рядом мрачного Калена, за все время не проронившего ни слова. Даже чай Стайлзу он молча наливал.

Тот отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Где бы он ни был, - ответил кастодиан, - Стайлз его найдет.

Так и произошло. Джип будто сам довез Стайлза до заброшенного дома Хейлов. Он не помнил, как сюда доехал, очнулся, когда заглушил двигатель, оставив гореть фары, направленные на фасад с зияющими черными дырами оконных проемов.

\- Дерек тут? – удивился Скотт. – Я не чую его запаха.

\- Я пойду посмотрю. Подожди тут, - попросил Стайлз.

\- Ну уж нет! Я тебя одного не пущу!

\- Чувак, перезагрузи свой волчий нюх еще раз. Чуешь тут чужих? Кровищу? Трупы? Нет? Тогда я пойду. Один. А ты жди здесь, - и Стайлз, выпрыгнув из салона, захлопнул дверцу. Он зябко убрал руки в карманы ветровки и по шуршащей опавшими листьями траве отправился ко входу. Включив фонарик на телефоне, он обошел весь дом, но Дерека нигде не было – ни в одной комнате, куда он заглянул. Но он не желал сдаваться и, выйдя через черный вход, отправился вниз по лесному склону к низине, где раньше были болота, пока не построили плотину, осушившую протекавшую здесь грунтовую реку.

Стайлз больше не нервничал. Он знал, что Дерек жив. Хотя сам не мог бы объяснить это чувство полной уверенности в том, что тот не только дышит, но еще и находится в полном здравии и безопасности.

Его больше волновала причина, по которой Дерек не пришел на их свадьбу. Гипотез было не так много. В общем-то, всего две, и ни одна Стайлзу не нравилась.

Первая. Что Дерек опять начал загоняться из-за того, что может причинить ему вред, и даже аконитовый кинжал не внушал ему особого доверия, и поэтому он просто решил сбежать по-тихому, чтобы Стайлз не нашел его и не притащил за шкирман, а Калена не заставил стоять рядом в качестве инструктора по вязке (да, Стайлз накануне много чего интересного почерпнул из Интернета, особенно про собачьи вязки и строение полового члена кобелей. Спасибо, Гугл! Бессонная ночь ему была обеспечена).

Вторая. Что его отец все-таки извел несчастного Дерека и заставил его свалить из города, по крайней мере, на какое-то время, пока Стайлз не успокоится и у него не закончится его импровизированная течка, ведь другого объяснения внезапному влечению своего сына к какому-то сумасшедшему волчаре он не находил.

Но все оказалось даже хуже, чем Стайлз предполагал.

Дерек не уехал из города и не собирался никуда сбегать, иначе сделал бы это, услышав приближение парня. Он остался сидеть там же, где и сидел, в кругу молодых дубков, на поляне, которую они окружали.

Дубов было ровно тринадцать. И Стайлз уже знал, куда он пришел.

\- Дерек, - глухо обронил он в царившую здесь тишину. Ни ветерка, ни пения цикад, ни перекликивания ночных птиц. Вообще никаких звуков, кроме его собственных шумных шагов и бешеного стука сердца во всем теле сразу.

Волк обернулся на свое имя. Взглянул на Стайлза, будто не узнав, а потом снова уставился куда-то перед собой.

Вздохнув поглубже, как перед прыжком в омут, Стайлз сделал последние шаги, сократив разделявшее их расстояние, и присел рядом с Дереком на сухую землю. Он оглядел дубы.

\- У вас так принято? – спросил он совсем не то, что собирался и должен был.

\- Что принято? – Дерек был согласен разговаривать. Уже хорошо.

\- Сажать деревья, - Стайлз взглянул на него, встретившись с ответным пристальным взглядом.

\- Да.

\- Они неплохо прижились. Смотри, как за семь лет вымахали, - Стайлз очень не хотел молчать. Он не любил кладбища. И волчьи захоронения, как выяснилось, тоже. – И давно ты тут сидишь?

\- Не помню.

Стайлз подумал немного и спросил:

\- Мой отец выпустил тебя тогда из участка, да? И разрешил забрать их тела? И ты сам их похоронил?

\- Да.

Они снова помолчали. Стайлз перебирал травинки под ногами, лишь бы хоть чем-то себя занять. Ему обычно приятно было помолчать с Дереком, посидеть с ним рядом, положив голову ему на плечо, поприставать к нему, дразнясь, но не сейчас. Волк был напряжен и отгородился от него. Стайлз не знал, как ему пробиться через эту стену. Она была выше и толще чем все, что Дерек когда-либо ставил между ними. Он буквально ощущал ее в воздухе.

\- Если тебе так тяжело, давай просто еще подождем, - Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека. – Нас ведь не торопит никто. Я как раз успею школу закончить. И, кстати, не я один школу заканчиваю. А твоей стае обязательно нужно с тобой жить? Или это по желанию? Я так понял, что Лейхи и Рейес просто не хотят домой возвращаться, а что насчет Скотта, Бойда и меня? Блин, еще ж и Уиттмор…

\- Они не моя стая, - произнес вдруг Дерек, и Стайлз умолк пораженно.

\- Как это не твоя?.. – пролепетал он. – Ты ведь альфа!

Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза.

\- Я их наставник, но я не их вожак, - сказал он спокойно, - я нужен им, потому что они боятся своей силы и не знают, что с ней делать. Они таскаются за мной хвостами и скулят, надеясь, что я о них позабочусь. Я омега, а не альфа. Ты знаешь, что делают омеги в стае? Они возятся с щенками, потому что у пары альф не всегда есть на это время. Рано или поздно они уйдут. В другую стаю или создадут свою.

Стайлз ушам своим не верил.

\- Но как так? – несчастно протянул он. – Я думал, вы ладите!

\- Мы ладим.

\- И что вы семья!

\- Мы не семья, - рыкнул Дерек и ударил рукой по земле рядом с собой. – Вот моя семья, и посмотри на них – это все, что от них осталось. И от меня тоже.

Стайлз поджал дрожащие губы. Нет, он не собирался плакать. Он хотел наорать на Дерека и избить его, желательно, ногами, но вряд ли это помогло бы встать мозгам волка на место.

\- Отлично! Просто замечательно! – рявкнул он. – Давай, мне нравится эта игра, я тоже в нее сыграю. Достану с чердака убранные по коробкам вещи мамы, запрусь с ними у нее в комнате и буду выть по вечерам, жалея ее и себя! О да, себя мне жалко будет больше всего, ведь я остался один, несчастный, а что отец? Да плевать на отца! Он ведь ни хрена не понимает, как мне тяжело и плохо. Мама умерла, а я что? Я тоже должен умереть!

Дерек оскалился. Но Стайлз впервые даже не вздрогнул – он был слишком зол, чтобы испугаться.

\- Моя мама умирала в больнице, и я видел, как она умерла. Сидел рядом, держал ее за руку, пока она не испустила свой последний вздох. Я знаю, что в эти моменты чувствуют люди. И я знаю, что они чувствуют, когда человек умирает. То же, что и я. То же, что и ты. Я не могу знать и не хочу, что ты пережил, когда нашел их всех. Через какой ад ты прошел, прежде чем заставил себя уйти из этого круга и вернуться к жизни. Но ты сделал это, Дерек. Ты ведь не сдох от своей волчьей тоски. Значит, ты можешь двигаться дальше, просто боишься. Но хочешь. Я ведь знаю, что хочешь.

Стайлз сел ближе и осторожно положил руку на плечо мужчины, ощутив под кожаной курткой не живую плоть, а твердый камень – так напряжены были мышцы. Дерек не шелохнулся.

\- Я не смогу заменить тебе твою стаю, я и не буду пытаться, - сказал он тихо, - но я хочу быть с тобой, хочу стать твоей новой семьей. Хочу любить тебя, как они, и заботиться о тебе, как они. И ты почти дал мне шанс это сделать. Нет, ты уже дал мне его. Тебе просто нужно пойти со мной и попробовать начать жить. Я буду рядом, чтобы помочь тебе… Иди сюда, - Стайлз встал на колени, обнял Дерека, прижимая его к себе, и потерся щекой о его макушку. Он почувствовал, как камень треснул и рассыпался, и Дерек расслабился в его руках.

Он не сказал ни слова, но они были и не нужны. Раньше Стайлз искренне недоумевал, как можно понять, что чувствует другой человек или о чем думает, не спросив его об этом и не услышав от него ответ, но сейчас он все понимал. И ему правда очень хотелось помочь Дереку, потому что тот был таким хорошим и добрым, помогал его друзьям и терпел все издевательства, и от жизни ему так сильно досталось, но он смог все выдержать, и Стайлз ужасно гордился им. Потому что Дерек был очень сильным, сильнее их всех, и он не сомневался, что волк справится. Просто даже сильному Дереку нужна была маленькая помощь. Легкий толчок в спину, чтобы сделать первый шаг, перестав озираться постоянно назад.

\- Прости, - глухо обронил Дерек куда-то в его грудь.

\- Все в порядке, - улыбнулся Стайлз, отстраняясь и целуя его в лоб. – Я все еще хочу стать твоей парой. До полночи еще есть время.

Дерек вскинул голову и посмотрел на него внимательно.

\- Сегодня?

\- Я не хочу ждать еще месяц, - заявил Стайлз. Или сколько там занимает лунный цикл? В любом случае, новолуние будет еще не скоро. – Пошли сейчас. Пускай потом Скотт будет дуться на меня всю оставшуюся жизнь, а отец плакаться, что не сделал свадебные снимки, я это переживу. Док вроде говорил, что мы можем провести ритуал и вдвоем.

\- Да, но нам нужны…

\- Все в машине, - сказал Стайлз. – Мы со Скоттом подвозили дока, так что тот пакет остался у меня на заднем сиденье. Вставай, пойдем, - он первым поднялся с колен и испытал неимоверное облегчение, когда поднялся и Дерек. Он немного боялся, если честно, что тот просто ляжет на землю и откажется вставать. И если семь лет назад Кален заставил волка каким-то чудом подняться, то Стайлз бы вряд ли смог.

Вдвоем они вернулись к джипу. Скотт неловко мялся рядом. Он даже не сказал ничего Дереку, когда увидел его.

\- Отгонишь домой? – попросил Стайлз, забирая пакет. – Я тут останусь.

\- Ладно. А что отцу твоему сказать? – Скотт смущенно глядел на друга.

\- Чтобы не ждал меня дома ближайшие пару дней, - подмигнул ему Стайлз и, улыбнувшись зарумянившемуся парню, бодро поскакал обратно к Дереку. Но остановился на полпути, обернулся и крикнул: - И извинись, что я вряд ли смогу прислать ему открытку из медового месяца!

***

Лес все не кончался. Они шли, наверное, уже полчаса. Дерек выбрал самый легкий путь, чтобы не тащить Стайлза через овраги и буреломы. Тот и так устал.

\- Ты злишься? – спросил Дерек. – Что я не пришел.

Он все пытался разобраться в том клубке спутанных запахов, которые источал Стайлз.

\- Это было довольно неприятно, - не стал отрицать он, поскольку Дерек все равно бы понял, если бы он слукавил. – Все смотрели на меня, как на идиота. И, вообще, если ты изначально не хотел проводить ритуал открыто, мог бы сразу сказать.

\- Не хотел обижать твоих друзей.

\- Ну да, так что просто решил в последний момент не приходить, чтобы не обидеть их наверняка!

\- Ты злишься, - вздохнул Дерек. – Я это заслужил.

\- Ты мог бы сказать мне, что все еще не готов, - Стайлз хотел бы замять эту тему, но Дерек сам ее поднял, и он уже не мог остановиться. – Или за все это время я так и не заслужил твоего гребанного Хейловского доверия?

\- Я думал, что смогу, - это не было оправданием или извинением, но Стайлзу хватило и этого. Он глубоко вздохнул.

\- Ладно, проехали уже. Только попробуй сбежать сейчас, я возьму у родителей Эллисон арбалет с аконитовыми стрелами и сам тебя прикончу.

\- Ты не попадешь, - хмыкнул Дерек.

\- Это мы еще посмотрим, - заявил ему Стилински. С виду-то он никаких опасений не внушал своей комплекцией, да и любил дебилом прикидываться по необходимости и без, но его отец был шерифом, его дед был шерифом, вообще, если так подумать, он же практически наследственный шериф. А разве есть хоть один шериф, который не умеет пользоваться своим табельным? Личного оружия у Стайлза пока не было, но никто не мешал доброй тете Сьюзи дать ему в шесть лет пострелять из девятого калибра, с годами же запросы Стайлза все росли и росли. Другое дело, что талант свой приходилось скрывать даже от Скотта, хоть и хотелось порой повыпендриваться и заявить, что его волчьи способности полное фуфло по сравнению с его глазомером и не дрожащей даже под градусом правой рукой. О да, у него была очень сильная, натренированная правая рука.

Дерек почувствовал всю ее силу, когда Стайлз вцепился в его предплечье, чтобы не грохнуться, споткнувшись об очередной коварный корень.

\- Блин, сколько же их тут!

\- Это лес, - заметил Дерек.

\- Насажали, блин, лесов, - бурчал Стайлз, зато у него появился отличный повод обнять Дерека под руку. Тот не был против. – Долго еще идти?

\- Нет.

\- Ты как всегда многословен, - вздохнул Стайлз. – Окей, давай тогда поговорим о… безопасном сексе.

\- Стайлз, я не собираюсь разговаривать с тобой ни о каком безопасном сексе, - прорычал Дерек.

\- Ишь как сразу голос прорезался! – хмыкнул парень. – Но тебе все равно придется. Ты должен рассказать мне, чего я должен бояться, кроме укуса и бешенства.

Дерек покосился на него.

\- Ты меня сейчас пытаешься о венерических заболеваниях спросить?

\- Бинго, чувак!

\- Волчьи болезни не передаются людям, а человеческие – волкам, ты можешь расслабиться, Стайлз, у нас будет самый безопасный секс в мире без предохранения.

\- Мне нравится твой настрой, чувак, - оценил Стайлз. – Но я не уверен, что он будет безопасен для моего психического здоровья… В этом пакетике, который ты несешь, я так понимаю, тот самый обещанный аконитовый кинжал? Слушай, а как вообще аконит в металл добавляют?

\- Экстрагируют, - неохотно начал рассказывать Дерек, - из цветущих растений. Добавляют сильно концентрированный раствор при выплавке серебряных изделий. Не спрашивай меня, как экстракт смешивается с расплавленным серебром и как в нем потом удерживается. Спроси об этом своего учителя по химии.

\- Ну нет! Я еще жить хочу, - Стайлз подумал немного, чем бы еще подоставать Дерека, пока тот добрый, и задал следующий вопрос: - А у тебя было с кем-нибудь? Или вам без пары вообще нельзя? Это ж сурово, чувак, даже хлеще, чем у нас после свадьбы. Пока ж пару свою найдешь, сдохнешь от спермотоксикоза.

Дерек снова уставился на него своим коронным и валящим наповал взглядом. Стайлз бы отшатнулся, но его рука очень неудачно застряла между плечом мужчины и его боком.

\- У нас нет потребности в сексе, Стайлз, - едко произнес он, - только во время гона.

\- Гона? Это как у волков?

\- Вижу, ты много читаешь.

\- Я интересующийся! – не без гордости заявил Стайлз. – И что во время гона? Все бесконтрольно сношаются друг с другом?

\- Ты за кого нас принимаешь? – прищурился Дерек.

\- За волков? – наивно предположил Стайлз.

\- Да будет тебе известно, что в волчьей стае, если мы сейчас говорим о животных, спариваются, а твоими словами, бесконтрольно сношаются только двое – это вожак и его пара. У нас во время гона и происходят свадьбы, а уж чем пары между собой занимаются днями и ночами, никого не волнует.

\- Окей, я понял, так ты не сказал, был у тебя кто-то или нет. Девушка? Парень? Человек? Ликан? Дерек! Ну хватит молчать! Я уж умру сейчас от любопытства!

\- Будет неплохо.

\- Охохо, - Стайлз подозрительно на него взглянул. – Ты точно от меня что-то скрываешь… Кхм, Дерек, то есть, у волчиц во время гона начинается течка, да? А свободным волкам крышу не сносит от этого? У тебя ж вроде сестра была незамужняя.

\- Я уезжал, - коротко ответил Дерек.

\- Уезжал? Специально?

\- Да, Стайлз, - раздраженно поморщился волк. – Мне приходилось уезжать, потому что иначе я бы ее повязал. Такой ответ тебя устроит?

\- Охренеть, - Стайлз уставился на него огромными, восхищенными глазами. – А прецеденты были?

\- Один раз был, - буркнул Дерек, смотря куда угодно, но не на этот вечно открытый и вечно не затыкающийся рот.

\- И что тебя остановило? Голос разума? Совесть? Это ж наверняка охренеть как сложно сдержаться, чувак.

\- Ричард.

\- А?

\- Меня остановил Ричард, - устало пояснил Дерек. – Все эти проблемы с агрессией и желанием спариваться есть только у молодых волков, с возрастом гормоны бушуют, но уже не так сильно. Кроме того, отец был вожаком и определял выбор пар. Изначально было ясно, что нам с сестрой никто не разрешит плодить маленьких монстров, вроде тебя.

\- Ай, ай, это как удар ниже пояса! – запричитал Стайлз, но его было уже не унять: - А тебе Ричард нашел пару? Ты ж вроде был достаточно взрослый, разве у вас нет типа браков по расчету между стаями?

\- Нет, Стайлз, я тебе уже говорил, что пары мы не выбираем – и тем более, их не выбирает вожак. Он либо дает свое согласие, либо нет.

\- Ага. Понятно. То есть, у вас с сестрой просто были гормоны, молодые волки и все такое, это я понял. А кроме нее больше никого не было? Вообще никого? Ни разу за все эти годы тебе никто не приглянулся?

Дерек молчал, и его молчание раззадоривало Стайлза все больше.

\- Ну Дерек, - ныл он, - чего ты стесняешься, я же никому не расскажу!

\- Я не стесняюсь, - рыкнул он.

\- Тогда что? – Стайлз присосался намертво. Учитывая, что они шли жениться, вопрос личной жизни Дерека Хейла внезапно крайне сильно его обеспокоил. Он как-то не хотел разбираться с его бывшими или платить алименты всяким беспородным щенкам.

\- Ее звали Кэтрин, - тихо ответил Дерек,- и она была человеком. Мы учились вместе в колледже, там и познакомились. Я был капитаном команды, а она – капитаном группы поддержки.

\- Ого! – это было даже круче, чем Стайлз фантазировал на тему его собственной школьной любви. Два капитана – это действительно охрененно круто. – И почему у вас не сложилось? Ричард был против? Или ее родители?

\- Она уехала.

\- Оу, - разочарованно произнес Стайлз. Ну вот, никакой Санта Барбары, а он-то уже губу успел раскатать. А ведь все так хорошо начиналось! – Понятно… А еще вопрос!

\- Стайлз, нет.

\- Еще один! – заскулил Стайлз. – Один маленький-маленький вопросик? Можно? Ну позязя! Можно?! Ура! Тогда, внимание, вопрос: а до того, как волк себя связывает с одним-единственным, его парой могут стать несколько людей? Те, которые ему нравятся. Или пара – это что-то, созданное на небесах?

\- Парой может быть любой, с кем есть сильная эмоциональная связь, - сказал Дерек. – Но, как и люди, волки влюбляются лишь в определенных людей, а некоторым эти люди не встречаются за всю их жизнь. Теперь все?

\- Все-все, - заверил его Стайлз, пока ему не перегрызли глотку.

\- Хорошо, потому что мы уже пришли.

Когда Кален рассказывал Стайлзу о деревьях, тому представлялось, что это должно быть какое-то особенное дерево, магическое, что ли, ну по меньшей мере окутанное мистическим туманом и украшенное прочими дешевыми голливудскими атрибутами, ну а траурную музыку, от которой мурашки по коже, он мог в своей голове и сам включить.

Но нет. Они остановились на какой-то ничем не примечательной поляне где-то в лесу, и в центре этой поляны рос большой и раскидистый дуб. Стайлз понадеялся, что под ним никого не хоронили, но спрашивать у Дерека не стал. Тот выглядел несколько возвышенно, поскольку испытывал больше почтения к обрядам своих предков, нежели Стайлз, и он решил не портить атмосферу своим неуместным вяканием.

Дерек подошел к дереву, обошел его, и Стайл все-таки спросил, поскольку молчать целых две минуты было выше его сил:

\- А кто его выбрал?

\- Я.

\- А я думал, должен выбирать кастодиан.

\- Связь оборотней с лесом лишь частичная, поэтому они не могут почувствовать нужное дерево и прибегают к посторонней помощи.

\- А, ну да, точно, ты же не оборотень, - напомнил себе лишний раз Стайлз. Глядишь, запомнит когда-нибудь.

\- Давай, пошли.

\- Куда, наверх? – побледнел Стайлз. – Не, не, Дерек, давай без волчьих выкрутасов… И вообще, ты же волк! Какого черта тебе нужно лазить по… Ааа!

Дерек подошел, бесцеремонно закинул Стайлза на плечо, и тот из положения «мир наоборот» смотрел, как взлетает над землей. Он не успел зажмуриться, слишком уж быстро все произошло!

Запрыгнув на дерево, Дерек сгрузил свою ношу на импровизированный трон, который образовывала крона дерева. Вцепившись покрепче в переплетенные стволы, Стайлз панически огляделся. Но, кажется, падать было некуда, так что он немного расслабился. Главное, не смотреть вниз. Не смотри вниз, Стайлз. Вон, лучше смотри, как Дерек извлекает на свет содержимое пакета. Наконец, ты узнаешь, что вам там Кален припас.

Дерек достал ленты: широкие, белые, простроченные, из красивого, переливающегося атласа жемчужно-белого цвета. Они покупные? Волки или кастодианы их сами делают? Надо будет потом у Калена спросить.

Волк повесил ленты на сук. Только сейчас Стайлз увидел, что Дерек стоит на самом краю ствола, буквально балансируя на мысках кроссовок.

\- Чувак, а ты не грохнешься в самый неподходящий момент? – спросил хорошо и надежно сидящий на своем дубовом троне Стайлз.

\- Не грохнусь, - успокоил его Дерек. Следом за лентами он достал два кольца из золотого металла, слишком больших для человеческой руки. Может, волки их на пальцы надевают? У Стайлза была еще пошлая гипотеза, но потом он вспомнил, что в парах бывают и дамы, так что она отпала (а жаль). Предназначения колец он не знал и гадал бы и дальше, если бы Дерек не достал завернутый в плотную, темную ткань аконитовый кинжал. Его лезвие блеснуло холодным отраженным светом, заставив Стайлза вздрогнуть.

Вот теперь ему стало действительно не по себе.

\- Ты готов? – Дерек повесил пустой пакет и посмотрел на парня. Стайлз кивнул, мужчина протянул ему руку, помогая встать. Теперь, когда Дерек держал его, Стайлз точно не боялся упасть. И неважно, что если падать вдруг надумает Дерек, утащит и его за собой.

\- Боишься крови? – спросил волк.

\- Без понятия, - честно ответил Стайлз севшим голосом, смотря только на кинжал и никуда больше. Он был красивым, но пугал его. Как и Дерек Хейл. И если уж с этим клыкастым волком он смог найти общий язык, то у него был шанс поладить и с этим орудием убийства.

\- Я не сделаю тебе больно, - пообещал Дерек.

\- Ладно.

Стайлз смотрел, как тот проводит лезвием по своей сжатой в кулак ладони – из-за аконита рана не могла затянуться, и кровь продолжала течь. В темноте она казалась совершенно черной.

Дерек взял его руку, поднял ладонью вверх, открывая ее, и провел лезвием посередине. Стайлз чуть поморщился от щиплящей боли, но уже через пару секунд забыл обо всем и заворожено смотрел, как быстро появляется кровь, как струиться по его белой коже и стекает с края ладони.

Дерек сжал руку Стайлза в своей, и парень вздрогнул от того, какой обжигающе горячей она была. Их кровь смешивалась, капая на ствол дерева под ногами. Что-то в этом было такого, отчего у него вся кожа покрылась мурашками.

Стайлз смотрел, как Дерек не спеша обматывает их сжатые ладони белыми лентами: сначала одной в одну сторону, потом другой в обратную. На глазах Стайлза белоснежный атлас стремительно алел – ткань будто каждую каплю впитывала в себя, и крошечные пятнышки перетекали, расползались, заполняли. Когда Дерек снял ленты, они были алыми и совершенно сухими. Вот вам и волчья магия.

Второй сюрприз ждал его, когда они отпустили руки. На ладони Стайлза не было никакого пореза.

\- Вау, круто, я даже ничего не почувствовал, – поразился он, рассматривая место пореза. Прикольно. Теперь на своей шкуре испытал волшебство рук Дерека. - А почему твой порез не затянулся? Из-за аконита?

\- Мы не можем лечить сами себя.

Тут Стайлза внезапно осенило. Он посмотрел на окровавленную руку Дерека и вдруг вспомнил о тех обвинениях, которые предъявляли против него, и там был один пункт, который долгое время не давал Стайлзу покоя: зачем Дерек на каждом теле оставил свои отпечатки? 

\- Ты пытался вылечить их, да? – тихо спросил он, не сомневаясь, что Дерек поймет, о чем он спрашивает.

Тот взглянул на него и коротко кивнул. У Стайлза внутри все будто оборвалось. Он на миг представил, как обезумевший Дерек врывается в дом, мечется между мертвых тел, прикладывает руки к изодранному горлу каждого, пытается изо всех сил помочь хоть одному, но понимает, что опоздал. Что даже его волчьей силы не хватит, чтобы оживить их.

\- Не думай сейчас об этом, - Дерек звякнул кольцами, снимая их с ветки. Он отдал одну ленту и одно кольцо Стайлзу и показал на двух других, что ему нужно сделать: продеть ленту в кольцо, завязать два узла и повязать на ветку дерева.

Пока Стайлз пытался справиться со своими не слушающимися руками и унять гулкое сердцебиение, он успел как следует рассмотреть кольцо – на его поверхности, внутри и снаружи, шла руническая вязь, очень красивая, похожая на узор из терновника.

\- Выбери любую, - сказал Дерек, когда Стайлз вопросительно взглянул на него, завязав последний узел, и парень привязал кольцо на соседнюю ветку.

Пару секунд алые ленты раскачивались на легком ветерке, а потом их концы начали стремительно светлеть. Когда Стайлз пару раз моргнул, алые ленты уже стали вновь белоснежными, и так же безмятежно покачивались, отливая тусклым лунным светом.

\- Вау, - выдохнул он. – И это все?

\- Это все, - кивнул Дерек, и Стайлз вздрогнул, почувствовав внезапную волну тепла, окатившую его с головы до пят. Он пораженно уставился на улыбающегося Дерека – он понял, что тот улыбается, еще до того, как посмотрел на него.

Это и есть связь?..

Что бы это ни было, то, что Дерек, наконец, улыбался, стоило того, чтобы Стайлз молился на эту связь.

Но еще один вопрос оставался нерешенным.

\- Мы на дереве. Высоковато. Мы прямо тут собираемся?

Дерек вопросительно приподнял бровь.

\- Что собираемся?

\- Спариваться.

\- О боги, Стайлз, - простонал Дерек, - нет, конечно, я, что, похож на птицу, чтобы яйца на деревьях откладывать? Давай, пойдем.

\- В нору? – быстро облизал пересохшие губы Стайлз, забирая обернутый тканью кинжал. Он был очень сосредоточен на своих внутренних ощущениях, но к его глубокому разочарованию ничего особенно не испытывал. Не считая той первой и единственной волны.

\- В нору, - хмыкнул Дерек, будучи не против такой терминологии. Он подхватил парня на руки, не став его снова закидывать, как мешок с картошкой, и слетел вниз. В этот раз Стайлз не зажмурился специально – и ему понравилось! Это было охренительно, с какой легкостью и грацией Дерек спрыгнул, не колеблясь ни секунды, и как мягко его ноги спружинили о землю, гася удар. Никакого толчка от соприкосновения (Скотту, сигавшему с ним с третьего этажа больницы, до волка было, как до Луны! У Стайлза до сих пор колено в дождь побаливало).

Дерек не отпустил его, собираясь прямо с ним на руках пробежаться немного. Но пробежаться это не спортивной трусцой, как думал Стайлз, а на своей еще более охренительной волчьей скорости. Стайлз понятия не имел, как быстро Дерек сейчас несется через лес, ловко лавируя между деревьев и перелетая через буреломы, овраги и ручьи, но сильно удивился, когда всего спустя пару минут приятного лесного бриза в лицо и смазанной картинки перед глазами перед ним нарисовался особняк Хейлов.

***

Стайлз чувствовал себя очень странно, заходя в этот раз в пустой дом. Он раньше не особо задумывался о том, как Дерек жил здесь все это время (хотя и поражался этому факту), тот ведь волк, он и под открытым небом спать может, но сейчас этот вопрос приобрел первостепенную важность, ведь у Стайлза не было животной выдержки и густой волчьей шкуры. А здесь было довольно холодно, неуютно и вообще жутко.

Горячая рука Дерека продолжала сжимать его ладонь, и Стайлз послушно шел следом, куда бы его ни вели. Дерек ничего не говорил, хотя и чувствовал несколько упадническое настроение парня. Ну ничего. Пусть помучается пару минут, зато хоть молчит. Наконец!

Они поднялись на второй этаж, прошли длинный коридор, вернулись обратно на первый и зашли в дверь, за которой была лишь непроглядная тьма - ни окон, ни искуственного освещения. И начали спускаться по лестнице. Стайлз шел на ощупь, ориентируясь по указаниям Дерека, который, в отличие от него, отлично видел в кромешной темноте.

\- Ступенька. Еще ступенька, - звучал рядом спокойный голос, и уверенная и сильная рука волка поддерживала его. Стайлз не боялся оступиться. Он ведь знал, что Дерек не даст ему упасть.

\- Я не знал, что здесь есть подвал, - сказал он.

\- Здесь нет подвала.

\- А куда мы идем?

\- Ты скоро увидишь.

Скрипнула открываемая дверь, впуская свет. Стайлз, с непривычки жмурясь, переступил через порог и пораженно замер.

\- Мать моя женщина, - выдохнул он. – Офигеть! Да это же… Хейл! Ну ты и зажравшаяся скотина! Я тебя жалел все это время, кроватью своей делился, думая, что ты сирый и обездоленный, а у тебя тут, твою мать, подземный дворец!

\- Ты так орешь, что я не возьму в толк – ты рад или нет? – недовольно спросил Дерек. – А что, предпочел бы со мной в норе жить или на твоей однушке ютиться?

\- Ты почему не сказал, что у тебя такие хоромы?!

\- А ты думал, что я в этих развалинах с отсутствующими окнами и протекающей крышей все это время кантовался? – Дерек произнес это таким уничижительным тоном, что Стайлз ощутил себя полным и конченым идиотом.

Но зато от сердца сразу отлегло. Здесь было здорово: сухо, тепло, уютно, все отделано темным лакированным деревом, везде ковры, картины, гербарии. Даже камин горел! И Стайлзу лишь оставалось гадать, каким образом Хейлы организовали себе такое жилье под землей, о котором не знал никто. Никто, кроме Стайлза.

Но самым главным было электричество. И наверняка была горячая вода. Не говоря уже о плите и стиральной машине. Господи, он почти попал в рай.

Стайлз отправился на экскурсию по своему новому дому. «Норе». Но не волчьей, а по меньшей мере из сказки про Алису. Стайлз в стране чудес.

\- А спальня-то где?

\- Внизу.

\- Тут еще есть этажи?!

\- Еще два.

\- О-х-р-е-н-е-т-ь.

Дереку пришлось вести и показывать Стайлзу оставшиеся этажи, потому что тот не мог угомониться, пока все не изучит досконально. И только когда оставалась последняя дверь, он замер в нерешительности и взглянул на стоящего рядом мужчину.

\- Спальня? – дрогнувшим голосом спросил догадливый Стайлз.

Дерек кивнул и жестом предложил ему войти первым.

Нервно сглатывая, Стайлз вытер о штанину вмиг вспотевшую ладонь и взялся за дверную ручку. Щелкнул замок, дверь легко поддалась, открываясь внутрь. Стайлз зашел.

Круглая комната с низким, балочным потолком, в дальнем конце, в алькове, яма, заваленная шкурами, пледами и подушками. Слева камин, справа – встроенные в стену книжные полки и шкафы-купе. Надо же, а Дерек-то, оказывается, любит на ночь не только Ницше и Гегеля читать.

\- А тут вайфай ловит? – спросил Стайлз. – А сотовая связь?

\- Все ловит, - Дерек стоял и ждал, когда парень перестанет носиться по комнате. Он боялся, что их траектории могут внезапно пересечься и закончится это плачевно.

\- Вот это действительно круто! – Стайлз снял ботинки, быстро скатился по лесенке в яму и полез ковыряться во всех этих шкурах. Дерек присел на корточки на краю.

\- Сколько тебе лет? – насмешливо спросил он у пищащего от восторга парня.

\- Боже, тут так кайфово! – Стайлз тискался с шерстяной подушкой. – Я теперь понимаю, почему тебя нереально разбудить и заставить приехать, чувак. Я бы отсюда вообще не вылезал. А уж если ноут под рукой и…

Стайлз умолк на полуслове. Его вдруг бросило в жар, такой сильный, что даже пот прошиб. Он судорожно вздохнул, не понимая, что с ним не так и почему внизу живота так тянет, пока не посмотрел на Дерека, встретив его голодный взгляд. Стайлз задохнулся от чужого желания, и его тело ответило однозначно – «ДА!».

Ноздри Дерека хищно раздулись. Он вытянул руки вниз и с поразительной грацией для столь неуклюжего на четвереньках человеческого тела спустился по лестнице и подобрался к тихонько замершему парню. Он не делал никаких резких движений и выглядел совершенно вменяемым, но Стайлзу все равно было немного страшно. Он подуспокоился накануне, решив, что справится с кинжалом, но когда полез гуглить в Интернете все, что касалось вязки (и тогда же он узнал, почему она так называется), ему стало как-то стремно.

\- Все хорошо, - мягко проурчал Дерек и совсем по-волчьи потерся носом о его щеку, вдыхая насыщенный запах Стайлза – целый букет самых разнообразных оттенков, среди которых присутствовал и страх, но не такой сильный, чтобы Стайлз сейчас начал орать и бросился наутек. Он здраво решил, что так еще больше спровоцирует Дерека, поэтому с трудом заставил себя спокойно полежать, пока Дерек не спеша обнюхивал его.

\- Кинжал не забыл? – пробормотал Дерек, заставив Стайлза вздрогнуть.

\- Н-нет, - он неловко вытащил его из кармана ветровки.

\- Положи рядом. Не потеряй.

Горячие губы Дерека накрыли бешено пульсирующую жилку на шее Стайлза, и того будто выключило. В его голове не осталось никаких мыслей, он закрыл глаза, запрокидывая назад голову и подставляя свою беззащитную шею под острые зубы. Дерек зарычал, но не зло, а возбужденно, и Стайлз затрепетал, вцепившись пальцами в его плечи. В паху болезненно затянуло, заныло, он потерся о бедро Дерека, снимая напряжение, и тот зарычал снова – рык клокотал где-то внутри его глотки, отзываясь вибрацией на кончике языка, которым он выписывал узоры на его шее и ключицах, оттягивая ворот футболки.

\- Быстрее, Дерек, быстрее, - захныкал Стайлз. Ему было ужасно тесно в штанах и уже просто до дури хотелось прикоснуться к обнаженному, великолепному телу Дерека.

Волк послушно исполнил просьбу – сначала разделся сам, хотя руки Стайлза, которые тут же заскользили по его коже, мешали, потом помог парню избавиться от одежды, пока тот заворожено смотрел куда-то вниз, между их тел, на его член, стоило полагать. Он в рабочем состоянии его еще не видел.

Стайлз даже разрешения спрашивать не стал, сразу протянул руку и сжал пальцы на твердом, упругом стволе, в предвкушении облизывая губы. Наверняка будет больно. Очень больно. Но Стайлз все равно хотел. Хотел этого монстра в себя – и как можно быстрее.

Дерек навалился сверху, подминая его под себя, заставляя подчиниться, вдавливая в мягкие шкуры до первого полуосознанного стона, который тут же потонул во властном поцелуе. До того, как Стайлз зажмурился и жадно ответил, он успел заметить мерцающее сияние волчьих глаз Дерека.

Мужчина целовал его всюду, куда мог дотянуться – зацеловывал лицо, шею, ключицы, плечи, грудь, он почти заискивающе ластился к нему и трогательно поскуливал, будто упрашивал, уговаривал, и от этого звука у Стайлза дыбом вставали мелкие волоски на шее. Черт, этот волчара обхаживал его сейчас, как течную сучку, и ему охрененно нравилось быть этой течной сучкой, огрызаться, дразниться, заигрывать, зная, что кобель никуда не денется. Что он сейчас целиком в его власти.

Весь мир перестал существовать. То несущееся куда-то, то тянущееся бесконечно время остановилось. В груди гулко и ритмично билось чужое сердце, в унисон с сердцем Стайлза, и он не знал, чудится ли ему это или сердце Дерека сейчас в нем. Дерек в нем… "Черт, Дерек, быстрее, или я сейчас точно сдохну!".

\- Ах! – Стайлза резко развернули и дернули наверх. Он проехался грудью по шкурам, когда Дерек решительно подтянул его к себе и поднял – сильное, мускулистое предплечье оказалось прямо под его животом, а ноги безвольно повисли, Стайлз попытался упереться пальцами, но они соскальзывали с гладкого одеяла. – Дерек! – ему не нравилась эта поза, хотя бы уже потому, что его подвесили в воздухе и приходилось сильно прогибаться в спине. А еще в такой позе член Дерека скорее окажется у него во рту, чем в заднице, и в данный момент Стайлза это совершенно не устраивало.

Но все мысли мигом испарились, когда Дерек наклонился к находящейся на уровне его лица попе парня, украшенной целой россыпью темных, соблазнительных родинок, и провел языком по копчику, двигаясь вниз, к ложбинке между ягодиц, пока не нашел моментально сжавшуюся нежную дырочку. Об успехе поиска Стайлза проинформировал низкий, утробный рык, и парень поспешно уткнулся пылающим от стыда лицом в подушку, стараясь не думать о том, что Дерек творит сейчас своим языком у него между ног, но думая только об этом.

Он стонал. Он громко и бессовестно стонал, комкая в пальцах края подушки и кусая ее, пока Дерек увлеченно вылизывал его промежность и дырочку, не забывая иногда уделять внимание сжимающимся яичкам и сочащемуся и подергивающемуся члену.

\- Ах, блять, Дерек, твою ж мать! – захрипел Стайлз, дернувшись, когда чертов Хейлов язык, рисовавший спирали вокруг его чувствительного входа, внезапно оказался внутри, легко проскальзывая внутрь. – Прекрати!

Но они оба знали, что Стайлз этого хочет – хочет чувствовать в себе этот мускулистый и гладкий язык, пока он будет двигаться, растягивая и смачивая его, и он кончит, содрогаясь всем телом.

Его поставили на дрожащие и разъезжающиеся колени. Придержали, помогая устоять, подвинули, как удобно. Стайлз просто плыл от того, как властно Дерек распоряжался его телом, и он хотел еще.

\- Я хочу тебя, Дерек, - выдохнул он, повернув голову и посмотрев из-за плеча на стоящего на коленях между его широко расставленных ног волка, перехватившего его взгляд. Его глаза светились и, кажется, уже давно, но Стайлз не стал придавать этому никакого значения. Связь тому виной или что-то еще, но он доверял Дереку и знал, что тот справится. Кажется, его уверенность передалась и волку.

Стайлз, не отрываясь, смотрел на Дерека, когда тот обхватил одной рукой свой член у основания, а вторую положил на бедро парня, немного сдвинув ее под живот, к паху, чтобы не только не дать ему податься вперед, но и помочь устоять на коленях.

\- Потерпи, - хриплым и низким от возбуждения голосом попросил Дерек. Стайлз кивнул и сразу же ощутил, как к его входу приставили головку члена. Сначала лишь растущее давление, но вот мышцы поддались, раскрываясь, и член Дерека скользнул внутрь, растягивая, распирая, заполняя. Стайлз ударил кулаком по подушке, сдерживаясь, чтобы не закричать – не столько от боли, сколько от ощущения члена Дерека внутри себя.

Но это было только начало. Дерек не стал загонять свой член в него до конца, натягивая разом, а сумел взять себя в руки, и, надсадно и почти зло порыкивая от неудовлетворения, раз за разом входил все глубже. Он легко толкался, преодолевая понемногу сопротивление тугих мышц, и, до того как Стайлз издавал жалобный стон боли, сразу же подавался назад. Когда он почувствовал, что тело парня готово, он крепче сжал его бедра и вошел в него до характерного шлепка голых тел.

Качнувшись, Стайлз протяжно застонал – его потряхивало немного от ноющей боли и рези в животе, будто Дерек не на член его натянул, а на кол посадил, но он сказал себе, что справится с этим. Что самое страшное уже позади. Дерек в нем. И все свершилось.

Без предупреждения Дерек подался назад, и Стайлз тут же схватил его за бедро, стискивая пальцы с невероятной силой.

\- Дерек! - воскликнул он. Сначала он успел прочувствовать каждый сантиметр в длину и каждый сантиметр в обхват волчьего члена, растянувшего его до предела, заполнившего собой целиком и доставшего до самого нутра. Он такого никогда раньше не испытывал - ощущение инородного предмета в заднем проходе, еще и несоизмеримого с голосом разума размера, оглушило его. Но когда он почувствовал очень знакомый физиологический позыв, стоило Дереку начать вытаскивать свой агрегат, выдержка ему изменила. - Нет, Дерек, пожалуйста! Нет!.. Ах!

Он снова толкнулся внутрь. Стайлз громко и все еще слишком жалобно стонал, не успевая ни дышать, ни сглатывать, когда Дерек взял свой медленный, но уверенный темп.

Стайлз всхлипнул, вспоминая заново, как нужно дышать, и очень грязно выругался, но Дерек был слишком занят, сосредоточенно трахая его зад, и, кажется, не услышал. Стайлз дрожал и желал растечься по шкурам, но ему не давали, зафиксировав нижнюю и наиболее стратегически важную часть тела.

Внутри все горело. Нет, пылало. Трение становилось невыносимым. Но все еще недостаточным. Стайлз чувствовал скользящий внутри него член Дерека, и это было единственным, что он вообще был способен ощущать. Но он хотел больше. Он подался навстречу, дразняще сжимая Дерека в себе, и в ответ услышал осуждающе-согласный рык. Уже через миг Стайлз познал, что такое животная страсть. Дерек вколачивался в него так быстро и мощно, что выбивал весь дух. Стайлз почти рыдал от восторга, молясь всем известным богам и Дереку в их числе, чтобы тот не останавливался, и этот восхитительный поршень внутри, сводящий его с ума, двигался еще быстрее, еще глубже, и еще чуть-чуть, еще немного, и он…

Но тут ложку дегтя в бочку меда внесли острые когти, впившиеся в его бедра.

Стайлз дернулся, испугано обернувшись. Дерек взглянул на него мутным от страсти взглядом, но он выглядел, как человек. Пока еще, как человек.

«Сейчас, Стайлз, сейчас», - приказал он себе, потянувшись к лежавшему рядом кинжалу. – «Ну же!».

И вместо холодной рукояти его пальцы сжали клок шкуры. Стайлз уткнулся пылающим лицом в измусоленную подушку. Что ж, он не справился со своей частью договора. Ударить Дерека кинжалом оказалось выше его сил, сколько он ни храбрился, сколько ни убеждал себя, и их нестабильная связь была здесь абсолютно не при чем.

За спиной раздавалось хриплое и тяжелое дыхание Дерека, его пальцы сжимались все сильней, и когти вот-вот проткнут кожу… Ничего не случилось. Дерек отпустил его, погладил по спине, прося прогнуться, и загнал ему так, что у Стайлза искры из глаз посыпались.

\- Деееерек! – простонал он, содрогаясь. Он потянулся было к своему члену, нестерпимо желая, наконец, кончить, но Дерек дернул его к себе, пододвигая безропотного парня, подкорректировал угол проникновения, пристраиваясь сзади, и начал мягко покачивать бедрами, раз за разом надавливая головкой своего члена на ту самую волшебную точку внутри Стайлза, из-за которой он раскрывал рот в беззвучном крике, а его тело сотрясала сладостная дрожь.

\- Блять, Дерек! - он почти плакал, все лицо было мокрым, но на этом всякая связная речь кончилась, потому что Дерек положил обе руки на его талию, крепко сжав, и начал вколачиваться в него со всей своей звериной, безудержной страстью.

Стайлз бессознательно кричал, кусал все, куда мог дотянуться, с силой стискивая челюсти, комкал шкуры до хруста в пальцах, выгибался, прогибался - и кончал. Он кончил под Дереком дважды, и тот ни разу не замедлился и не остановился, лишь глухо рычал, когда парень сжимал его в себе слишком сильно.

Дерек снова навалился сверху, подминая Стайлза под себя. Он сжал зубы на плече всхлипнувшего, давно потерявшего связь с действительностью парня и, закрыв глаза, чтобы полностью сосредоточиться на своих обостряющихся ощущениях, продолжил долбить его в зад практически с нулевой амплитудой, но так глубоко, так сильно, так хорошо, что Стайлз кончил снова - и его полузадушенный, жалостливый крик слился с утробным, волчьим рычанием Дерека.

Волк вошел в него до конца одним резким рывком, своим напором опрокинув на кровать, и замер. Стайлз не шевелился, вслушиваясь не в свое загнанное дыхание или тяжелое дыхание Дерека над ухом, а в странную пульсацию внутри. Сколько ни пытался, он не почувствовал ровным счетом ничего. Но он знал, что Дерек только что кончил в него, заполнив своей спермой - очень логичное и естественное завершение.

Дерек разжал зубы, его все еще немного потряхивало от оглушительного и немного болезненного оргазма, и просто положил голову на плечо Стайлза, зарываясь носом в его щекочущие волосы за пунцово-красным ухом. Кончик украшала темная родинка-капелька. Так и хотелось ее слизнуть. Противиться своим желаниям Дерек не стал.

Стайлз тихонько лежал под ним, не прося Дерека слезть, хотя тот был чертовски тяжелым, даже когда большую часть своего веса удерживал на согнутых в локтях руках, и просто адски горячим, так что Стайлзу казалось, что от их кожи сейчас поднимается пар испаряющегося пота.

Он был вымотан. До предела. Последний оргазм вовсе лишил его остатков не то что физических сил, а вообще разума. Стайлз смутно помнил, кто он и как его зовут. Но одно он знал точно - еще ни разу в жизни ему не было так хорошо, как сейчас. Вслед за телом он продал свою истосковавшуюся по теплу и любви душу Дереку Хейлу.

Дереку Хейлу, который увлеченно лизал, сосал и терзал его ухо. Стайлз жалобно застонал.

\- Дерек, хватит, - проскулил он. Он не осилит еще один заезд, это точно. И для первого они явно перевыполнили план. Дерек отстранился, приподнимаясь на руках, и Стайлз вдруг испытал неимоверный ужас от мысли, что тот сейчас выйдет из него, и судорожно вцепился в бедро мужчины, но тот только обнял его за живот и вместе с ним перевернулся на бок. Максимально прижался к его спине, протолкнул член чуть глубже, вставляя до самого конца, и уткнулся лицом в затылок. Стайлз поднял дрожащую ватную руку, заведя ее за голову, и стал гладить Дерека по волосам.

Только сейчас Стайлз осознал, что именно тот сделал. Нет, не затрахал его до полусмерти, так что он даже пошевелиться не мог. Дерек не перекинулся. Не было никаких аконитовых дроби, кинжала между ребер или яда внутрь по сто грамм. Ради него или даже из-за него Дерек смог справиться со своей болезнью, а именно так назвал ее Кален, когда Стайлз опять и снова нарисовался на пороге его кабинета. Кален не верил, что Дерек справится, потому что до него никто не мог. Да, волки умели залечивать свои раны, но только телесные, невозможно было восстановить то кровавое месиво, в которое превратилась душа Дерека, когда погибла вся его стая. А когда внутри тебя лишь боль и хаос, это невозможно контролировать.

Но Стайлз в него поверил. Он верил в него до самого конца. Хотя знал, что ошибка может стоить ему жизни. И не только его, но и связанного с ним теперь Дерека.

\- Ты молодец, - Стайлз погладил его по щеке и накрыл своей рукой тяжеленную руку волка, обхватывавшую его за живот.

\- А где собачье печенье? – пробормотал как всегда язвительный Дерек, хотя он понял, о чем идет речь.

\- Придурок, - фыркнул Стайлз. – Никакого тебе собачьего печенья, не заслужил еще. И мячик я у тебя отберу, будешь так со мной разговаривать, животное.

Дерек крепче его обнял. Стайлз довольно вздохнул, снова закрывая глаза. Член Дерека все еще был в нем, и это ужасно волновало, возможно, потому, что все произошло так быстро и он не успел толком осознать происходящее. Уповая на то, что Дерек второй раз проявит чудеса своего хваленого Хейлового самоконтроля, Стайлз попытался сжать его в себе, чтобы составить полную и завершенную картину.

\- Это странно, чувак, - пробормотал смущенно Стайлз.

\- Тебе не нравится? – так же глухо прозвучал голос из-за спины.

\- Нравится, и это еще более странно! И долго мы так должны лежать?

Дерек по-волчьи заворчал. Ну почему Стайлзу даже сейчас неймется?! Что за активный мальчишка, все ему нужно.

\- Хорошо, я выхожу.

\- Нет, нет, постой… Ах!

Стайлз зажмурился, отсчитав все Дерековы сантиметры в обратном направлении, но ему не стало легче, когда с громким «хлюп» член волка покинул его растраханное и пульсирующее нутро. Потому что из не закрывающейся, растянутой дырочки начала вытекать сперма вперемешку со слюной, стекая по промежности и бедру и неприятно холодя кожу. Но самым ужасным открытием было то, что он продолжал чувствовать Дерека в себе. Будто он все еще был в нем!

\- Обожемой, - Стайлзу ничего не оставалось, как просто спрятать свою красную морду в прохладной шкуре и попытаться абстрагироваться.

Дерек ему в этом помог – он перебрался вниз, чтобы убрать за собой все, а заодно убедиться, что его слюна предотвратила разрывы и травмы. Все-таки даже по человеческим меркам его член был большим, а попа Стайлза точно не была предназначена для чего-либо такого размера.

Вот теперь шкура в самом деле пригодилась. Стайлз мог тихонько постанывать в нее, вздрагивая, когда язык Дерека касался все еще слишком чувствительных местечек, и уповать на то, что волку сейчас не до этого и он не станет заводиться от всяких непотребных звуков. Стайлзу очень нужен был перерыв. Его попа еще была дорога ему, как память.

А потом они снова лежали рядом, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, и Стайлз сходил с ума от этого спокойного и теплого чувства чьей-то близости. Ему нестерпимо хотелось тереться об Дерека, обнимать его, гладить, целовать, требовать нежностей и любви. Он мог прикасаться к нему где угодно и как угодно – он весь принадлежал ему. Все, начиная с этих разноцветных глаз и заканчивая восхитительными венами на руках. Пальцы-кораблики Стайлза избороздили их все вдоль и поперек. Он мог бы по памяти нарисовать карту вен Дерека. И лучше всего она вышла бы у него в области паха.

Дерек почти дремал. Его глаза были приоткрыты, но он следил за Стайлзом как-то заторможено, неосознанно. Большой и страшный волк умиротворенно лежал и смиренно позволял делать с собой все, что Стайлзу заблагорассудится.

Он больше не рычал.


	12. Неразрывная связь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Осторожно! ЗООпорно! Во всех подробностях, со всеми деталями!
> 
> Хотя на скромный взгляд автора любая связь с оборотнями попахивает зоофилией, но кто не переносит, листайте дальше и не травмируйте свою психику. Как говорится, кто предупрежден, тот вооружен!

\- Стайлз! – заорал в трубку Скотт, Стайлз еле успел отвести руку с телефоном от уха, чтобы не оглохнуть. – Ее родители узнали, что мы встречаемся! И они пригласили меня на званый ужин! Что мне делать?! Они убьют меня!

\- Скотт, никто тебя не убьет, ты семнадцатилетний парень и выглядишь, как парень, а не мохнатая серая тварь. Их за это посадят. И как они вообще, по-твоему, должны узнать? Ты ведь не собираешься перекидываться у них на глазах, я надеюсь? – Стайлзу тяжело было думать, но он старался! Ради своего единственного лучшего друга он был готов на все. Даже думать, когда Дерек Хейл, коварно подкравшись сзади, домогался к его спине.

\- А если они догадаются? Если поймут, что я ликан? Что мне делать?! – Скотта его слова ничуть не успокоили. Он метался по своей комнате, едва на стены на прыгая, и не мог взять себя в руки с тех пор, как утром расстался с Эллисон, которая сразу заявила, что ему не отвертеться, и убедительно добавила, что все будет хорошо. Фиг с два все будет хорошо! Он идет в дом охотников, будет с ними мило сидеть весь вечер за столом, болтая о школе и их дочери, о лакроссе и последнем матче... И не дай бог разговор зайдет о Дереке Хейле, потому что, твою мать, все всегда сводилось к чертовым Хейлам!

\- Не ходи, - дал единственный возможный совет Стайлз, закрывая глаза и пытаясь абстрагироваться от настойчивых горячих губ, прокладывавших дорожку поцелуев к его пояснице.

\- Я не могу не пойти! У нас почти юбилей! В январе будет год, как мы встречаемся!

\- Нефига быстро время летит, - Стайлзу казалось, что Эллисон Арджент приехала в Бейкон-Хиллз к своим бабушке и дедушке только вчера, появившись в школе в первый день после зимних каникул, и сразу влюбила в себя Скотта МакКолла. – Ладно, чувак, - он вздохнул поглубже, когда Дерек любовно принялся вылизывать ямочки на пояснице, урча, как трансформаторная будка, - не нервничай, все будет хорошо, я уверен. Никто не станет хвататься за пистолет с аконитовыми пулями и стрелять в тебя в упор за то, что тебе не понравилась утка по-пекински, поверь мне. А если уж они догадаются, хотя не знаю как, то тем более никто стрелять в тебя не будет. Максимум – тебя пинком под наглый волчий зад выставят за дверь и скажут больше никогда не сметь приходить в их дом, а так же приближаться к их дочери ближе, чем на милю.

\- Ты так думаешь? – с затаенной надеждой спросил Скотт.

\- Я уверен, - выдохнул Стайлз, сильно кусая губы, чтобы болью отвлечь себя от горячих уверенных ладоней, скользнувших под шерстяным пледом по его обнаженным бедрам. – Дерек подтверждает. Иди и наслаждайся встречей с тещей и тестем.

\- Ох, Стайлз, чтобы бы я без тебя делал. Спасибо тебе! – искренне воскликнул Скотт. – Кстати, извини, что я звоню тебе и отвлекаю от… Дерека.

\- Все ништяк, чувак, меня невозможно от него отвлечь, как и его от меня. Ну, ты, это, - Стайлз успел схватил Дерека за запястье, когда тот полез к его паху, на котором подозрительно топорщилась ткань, - звякни мне после, как время будет, чтобы я не беспокоился.

\- Договорились, - Скотт улыбался. – Еще раз спасибо!

\- Валяй, - Стайлз, наконец, вырубив этот чертов пыточный аппарат, застонал, как только волк прижался к нему сзади своей обжигающей твердой грудью и жарко задышал в затылок, пуская армии мурашек вниз по телу. – Дерек, блять, я же разговаривал со Скоттом!

\- И что? – невозмутимый тон Хейла его добил. Стайлз резко обернулся, смерив его уничижительным взглядом.

\- Ты пять минут потерпеть не можешь?! – укоризненно воскликнул он.

\- Не могу, - с тем же покер-фейсом ответил Дерек, смотря, не моргая, ему в глаза. – Хочу тебя. Постоянно.

Стайлз затрепетал, лицо тут же запылало, будто жар перекинулся вверх из паха, где все давно горело.

\- Чертов ненасытный маньяк, - буркнул он, скрывая свое смущение и пытаясь выбраться из цепкой волчьей хватки, но не тут-то было. Дерек прильнул к нему еще теснее, целуя в шею, и снова заурчал, как делают это коты, но те явно во много раз меньше, чем здоровенный волчара, и от низкочастотной мощной вибрации, проходящей сквозь его тело приятными волнами, Стайлз пал. Он запрокинул голову назад, устраивая ее на широком, удобном плече, и позволил тут же ожившей руке волка достигнуть эпицентра боевых действий.

Стайлз раньше думал, что этот афоризм про смерть от секса просто ироничная гиперболизация. Но он ошибался. Видит бог, он так сильно заблуждался, уверенный, что от непрерывного, бесконтрольного секса нельзя умереть. Можно. Особенно когда твой партнер не устающая в принципе, обуреваемая инстинктами и гормонами секс-машина, способная сношаться как угодно долго и в каких угодно позах. Стайлз был вымотан до предела, но не мог сказать Дереку «нет», потому что, несмотря на усталость, он тоже постоянно хотел его, и стоило волку после непродолжительного перерыва полезть к нему со своими волчьими нежностями, как его тело реагировало мгновенно. Стайлз давно сдался и перестал сопротивляться. Не убьет же его волк, в самом деле (затрахав до смерти, ага). Дерек очень чутко реагировал на изменения его самочувствия и знал, когда нужно остановиться, а когда можно насладиться Стайлзом чуточку дольше, без вреда для его физического и, главное, психического здоровья. Даже в пылу страсти он не мог забыть о том, что его пара – человек, и это обязывает его сдерживать свои волчьи аппетиты.

\- Сколько еще мы здесь проторчим? – пробормотал Стайлз сквозь прерывистое, учащенное дыхание, сосредоточенный на умелых ласках руки Дерека, восхитительно двигающейся по стволу его члена. – Сколько мы вообще уже тут торчим? – переформулировал он вопрос, только сейчас поняв, что понятия не имеет, как давно они уединились в своей норе. Сутки? Двое? Он потерял всякий счет времени, находясь двадцать четыре часа под землей, в этой комнате без окон, откуда он выходил только в смежную ванную – еду Дерек приносил прямо сюда, в импровизированную постель в алькове. Можно было, конечно, на дисплей телефона глянуть, но ему не хотелось снова искать его среди всех этих подушек.

\- Сегодня третий день, - ответил Дерек невнятно, не в силах оторваться от его сладкой и нежной кожи, на которой в хаотичном порядке были разбросаны следы от его зубов и пальцев. Еще немного, и синяков на парне станет больше, чем родинок.

\- О боже… - только и смог выдохнуть Стайлз. Он третий день просыпался от того, что волк брал его, спящего, и трахал до тех пор, пока парень не проснется окончательно и не кончит. То, что Стайлз был обязан кончать под ним, явно входило в нравственный волчий кодекс. Удовольствие пары – на первом месте. Потом можно подумать и о себе. Порой Стайлзу казалось, что его вполне бы устроило поиграть роль резиновой куклы, помочь удовлетворить волку свои потребности без этого изнуряющего секс-марафона и снова завалиться спать. Ему и кончать-то уже было нечем. Его молодой и горячий организм не успевал вырабатывать столько спермы. Чего не скажешь о Дереке. Да, к слову, кончать в него тоже было обязательным условием каждой случки. По-другому вообще никак. Но Стайлза неимоверно радовало, что обходится без узлов, замков и прочих волчьих маленьких радостей.

Дерек был очень нежным. Стайлз таял в его руках, как мороженое под лучами стоящего в зените Солнца. Волк окутывал его теплом и заботой, ухаживал за ним, относя в ванную, помогая принять душ, принося обратно. Готовя для него вкусную еду. При том, что сам он не ел и не спал. Стайлза это беспокоило. Нет, он, конечно, предполагал, что у волков иные потребности, но все равно его это напрягало.

\- Дерек, - позвал он его, отвлекая от своей шеи. На той живого места не осталось. Едва увидев себя в отражении в зеркале, Стайлз зарекся больше в него не смотреть. Ближайшие пару недель, как они выберутся отсюда, точно.

\- Ммм? – отозвался волк, сопя ему в висок, а потом начиная покрывать легкими поцелуями скулу и щеку. Стайлзу очень хотелось повернуть голову и напроситься на поцелуй, но ему нужно было выпытать из Дерека важную стратегическую информацию.

\- Почему ты не ешь ничего? И не спишь? Я знаю, потому что просыпался несколько раз, а ты сидел рядом и смотрел куда-то перед собой. Я не хочу сказать, что ты плохо выглядишь, ты отлично выглядишь, но это нормально?

\- Это нормально, - вздохнул Дерек, неохотно отвечая, - так проходит гон. Мои инстинкты требуют отдавать тебе всю пищу и сторожить твой сон. Происходящие во мне гормональные изменения не дают мне поступать иначе. Но не волнуйся. Я могу не есть месяцами, и со мной все будет в порядке. Сон мне тоже не обязателен. Так что от пары дней я не умру.

\- Слава богу, это будет пара дней, - Стайлз отстранился, повернувшись к Дереку, и внимательно на него посмотрел. – То есть, ты самец, а я выполняю роль самки? И что делают самки во время гона? Едят, спят, получают внеплановый секс каждый раз, когда им приспичит, и радуются жизни? Пока несчастные самцы себя доводят до изнеможения?

\- Если не утрировать, - недовольно произнес Дерек, - то именно так все и происходит. Гон нужен не для того, чтобы внепланово заниматься сексом, а чтобы зачать потомство. И успех этого мероприятия целиком зависит только от самки – от того, насколько она здорова и насколько хорошо себя чувствует. Ты знаешь, что некоторые волчицы из-за стресса провоцируют у себя выкидыши? Или вовсе не дают себе забеременеть? Поэтому самцы делают все, чтобы они ели, спали и радовались жизни.

\- Вот это я понимаю - половая дискриминация с превалированием жесткого матриархата, - восхитился Стайлз, - мне даже жаль, что я не волчица.

\- То есть, ты сейчас не чувствуешь себя хозяином положения? – Дерек как-то странно на него посмотрел.

Стайлз задумался.

\- Честно? Не очень. А что? Я могу делать с тобой теперь все, что захочу, и пользовать по полной в своих корыстных целях? – подозрительно уточнил он.

\- Именно так, - спокойно подтвердил Дерек.

Стайлз быстро облизал губы. Ну этот волк сам напросился.

Через секунду Дерек уже лежал на шкурах. Стайлз забрался на него сверху, удобно устраиваясь на бедрах, чтобы отрезать любые пути к отступлению.

Он думал, что волк начнет сейчас рычать, возмущаться, негодовать, пытаться избавиться от него сначала силой слова, а потом просто скинет с себя, отправив в вольный полет. Но нет. Тот прикрыл глаза, с легкой улыбкой глядя на него снизу вверх, и Стайлзу почудилось, что он оказался во сне. Но точно не в реальном мире. В нем Дерек Хейл никогда бы не стал так покорно лежать под ним на лопатках и улыбаться при этом.

Стайлз сглотнул, ощущая смутное беспокойство. Нет, определенно, здесь где-то должен быть подвох. Он осторожно уперся руками о плечи мужчины, поражаясь тому, как расслаблены мышцы под его пальцами.

\- Ты не будешь рычать?

\- Нет.

\- Дерек, ты не болен? – спросил он осторожно.

\- Болен. Тобой, - улыбнулся он шире, смешливо щуря разноцветные глаза. – Что с тобой, Стайлз? Ты так решительно опрокинул меня, я ждал от тебя не менее решительных дальнейших действий.

\- Это странно, чувак! – воскликнул Стайлз почти несчастно. – Почему ты так странно ведешь себя?!

\- А как я должен себя вести?

\- Ты точно Дерек Хейл?!

Дерек вздохнул и погладил парня по бедрам, отвлекая от всяких запутанных мыслей, мучивших его бедовую голову. Стайлз чувствовал себя пиздец как странно, когда сидел вот так, угрожающе склонившись над Дереком, а тот совершенно спокойно лежал под ним, с легкой смешинкой во взгляде смотря на него. Все еще не моргая. Стайлз устал ждать, когда это все-таки произойдет и Хейл просто моргнет. Наверное, в тот же миг в Землю врежется метеорит и наступит не безызвестный конец Света.

Он почти ощутил его, пока пытался разобраться в вихре своих новых, противоречивых ощущений и решить, что ему делать.

\- Ты не будешь рычать? - еще раз, на всякий случай, уточнил Стайлз.

\- Нет, - не злясь, что просто поразительно, учитывая, что он второй раз отвечал на этот идиотский вопрос (какое место он занял бы в топ-двадцатке?), произнес Дерек. - Ты уже уложил меня на лопатки. Я выразил тебе свое повиновение. Теперь тут вправе рычать только ты.

Стайлз нервно облизнулся. Но он все еще был не уверен. Вообще ни в чем не уверен.

\- Значит, я сверху? - твою ж мать, почему это звучит так похабно?! Наверное, все дело в том, что они голые, нежатся тут среди шкур и подушек и осваивают ролевую игру в пару. Правила обоим пока были неизвестны, но это реально затягивало похлеще «Звездных войн».

\- Ты сверху, - подтвердил Дерек.

\- И тебя не напрягает? Не напрягает, что я сейчас сверху сижу, а ты лежишь подо мной? – допытывался Стайлз, который никак не мог успокоиться: он не понимал, как это работает.

\- Нисколько, - ответил Дерек. – Я доверяю тебе.

Стайлз замер, распахнув свои прекрасные глаза олененка и уставившись ими на волка. Черт, это звучало еще более волнительно, чем признание в любви сразу на двух языках, волчьем и человеческом.

\- Доверяешь? – пролепетал он, и Дерек пояснил:

\- Живот - самое незащищенное место. Когда волк показывает его, ложась на спину, он выражает не подчинение, а повиновение.

\- В чем разница?

\- Подчинение - насильственная процедура, когда объект, на который она направлена, ради выживания обязан проявить покорность, хотя может мечтать и видеть, как вскрывает своему насильнику глотку. И чаще всего в итоге так и происходит. Ты видел подчинение, когда Скотт впервые обратился. Его волк был со мной не знаком, но я показался ему больше, сильнее, старше, и он подчинился лишь из страха. Будь он старше и опытнее, он бы отреагировал на мое доминантное поведение иначе.

\- Попытался бы вскрыть тебе глотку, - догадался Стайлз, надеясь, что никогда не увидит настоящую волчью драку. Особенно ту, где одним из участников окажется Дерек. То баловство с щенками на заброшенной гидроэлектростанции вряд ли можно было назвать серьезной потасовкой. Бойд, конечно, воспротивился Дереку, но шансов добраться до глотки волка у него не было изначально. Хоть он и был крупным и сильным оборотнем, опыта и уверенности ему явно не хватало. Дерек сказал, что огрызался парень из-за страха, а укусил его лишь потому, что его загнали в угол и он защищался из последних волчьих сил.

\- Верно. Повиновение - это осознанное подчинение, связанное с доверием и уважением. Повиновения очень тяжело добиться, потому что зачастую обстоятельства требуют действовать быстро и давить силой, то есть подчинять. Повиновение возникает лишь со временем. В молодых стаях вожаку постоянно приходится доминировать и подчинять. Когда стая формируется окончательно, позиция вожака отходит на второй план - он перестает быть диктатором и поддерживает демократию, выражаясь человеческими терминами. Но в случае необходимости он знает, что любой член его стаи выразит ему повиновение.

Стайлз чувствовал исходившее от Дерека умиротворяющее спокойствие. Его ровно звучащий, приятный голос вводил в состояние, схожее с трансом. Парень осмелел и прикоснулся к той самой беззащитной части тела Дерека - его животу. От робких поглаживаний он не напрягся, как Стайлз ожидал, а совсем растаял, прикрыв глаза и шумно вздыхая. Стайлз почти потек. Господи, как же давно он мечтал полапать этот божественный пресс, пощупать будоражащие кровь косые мышцы и прочертить кончиками пальцев очертания паховых вен.

И все же ему не давало покоя то, каким расслабленным при этом был Дерек. Раньше его таким даже представить было невозможно, воображение нещадно клинило, ведь Дерек без его хмурой складки между бровей и каменных, сведенных мускулов вроде как и не Дерек вовсе.

Но это все еще был он. Его большой и страшный черный волк.

Осторожно Стайлз подбирался выше, к груди, немного опасаясь, что волк откусит ему руку. За то время, что они общались, Хейл так запугал его, что, даже став его парой (во всех возможных смыслах), Стайлз все никак не мог расслабиться, беспокоясь, что делает что-то не так, из-за чего Дерек начнет злиться и...

\- Я не буду рычать, Стайлз, даже если ты сделаешь так, - Дерек не выдержал и, взяв руку парня, ощутимо ударил его ладонью по своей щеке. Не так, чтобы у парня рука загудела, а у него свело скулу, но достаточно, чтобы Стайлз обмер, отсчитывая секунды, которые ему остались до того, как он умрет.

Ничего не происходило. Разве только Дерек вместо того, чтобы свирепеть, увлеченно целовал его ладонь, снова довольно урча.

Вдохнув поглубже и собравшись морально с силами, Стайлз лег сверху и прижался к мужчине, быстро пряча покрасневшее лицо в изгибе его шеи. Тяжелая рука легла на поясницу, и жар от тела волка пробрался под его кожу, заставив задрожать.

Дерек улыбнулся, потеревшись щекой о волосы притихшего на его груди Стайлза.

\- Не страшно? - ласково спросил он.

\- Ты теперь мой ручной волк, с которым я могу делать все, что угодно? - невнятно пробормотал смущенный, но все такой же наглый парень ему в шею, тихонько вдыхая запах теплой кожи. Дыша Дереком и не в силах пресытиться.

\- Хочешь поиграть в бесстрашного укротителя и дикого зверя? - насмешливо уточнил Дерек.

\- Нет, - поспешно отказался от этой идеи Стайлз. - Звучит как садо-мазо.

\- Тогда сойдемся на том, что я буду твоим волком. Которого тебе больше не нужно бояться, потому что он любит тебя и никогда не причинит тебе вреда.

У Стайлза побежали мурашки по коже. Он сильнее обнял Дерека, стараясь успокоить глупое, счастливо застучавшее сердце и проглотить ком, вставший поперек горла.

\- А кем буду я? - едва слышно прошептал он.

Но Дерек услышал:

\- Ты будешь моим нежным мальчиком, который искренне любит меня и спасает от самого себя. И делает меня счастливым.

После таких слов Стайлз просто не мог не поцеловать его, и плевать, насколько банально и предсказуемо выглядел его поступок, достойный дешевой мыльной оперы. Плевать на все, лишь бы Дерек был рядом и дарил ему свое тепло, согревая и тело, и душу.

Дерек моментально ответил и сразу же подмял Стайлза под себя. Недолго парень был сверху, но он совсем не возражал, обняв своего волка за шею и властно притягивая к себе. Чужое жгучее желание, которое он ощутил до того, как эрегированный член Дерека уперся ему в бедро, отдалось ноющей тяжестью в паху. Дерек хотел его, и Стайлз хотел его так же сильно. И связь была в этот раз не при чем.

«Это все долбанные волчьи феромоны», - убеждал он себя, раздвигая для волка ноги, открыто приглашая, и Дерек сразу же оказался между ними. Больше потребности поставить Стайлза на четвереньки он хотел видеть его лицо, когда будет доставлять ему удовольствие - и когда доведет его до высшей точки. Несколько раз точно.

Стайлз о его коварных намерениях догадался слишком поздно. Дерек выпрямился, взяв первую попавшуюся подушку, и подложил ее под попу парня, действуя так уверенно, словно проделывал это не один десяток раз и точно знал, что нужно делать.

Стайлз тут же поднял руку и спрятал пылающее лицо в изгибе локтя, и Дерек с досадой зарычал.

\- Стайлз, - в его голосе звучали и угроза, и мольба.

В ответ парень вовсе закрыл лицо руками. Нет, он не готов! Он не может смотреть на Дерека, когда тот... будет трахать его. Он умрет от... стыда. Просто умрет, неважно от чего!

Дерек заскулил - жалобно и просяще. Он мягко поглаживал бедра и бока парня, уговаривая открыться, но Стайлз не сдавался, несмотря на почти непреодолимое желание увидеть выражение лица Дерека, когда тот скулит.

\- Стайлз, - волк тоже не сдавался. Он прибегнул к нечестному приему, начав поглаживать болезненно напряженный член парня. - Стайлз, посмотри на меня.

\- Нет, Дерек, пожалуйста, - захныкал он, невольно сжимая бока мужчины коленями. Он почти плакал, потому что у него живот сводило от одной мысли, что он откроет глаза и увидит лицо Дерека и его жадный, пожирающий взгляд, который лишит его остатков воли, разума и стыда.

\- Смотри на меня! - громко зарычал Дерек, приказывая. Стайлз дернулся, будто его ударили, и отнял руки от лица, взглянув испугано и затравлено.

\- Ты обещал не рычать! - сквозь злые слезы воскликнул Стайлз. Его трясло и от обиды, и от унижения, и от вновь вернувшегося страха.

Дерек чуял все перемены, что происходили со Стайлзом, и как бы больно и тяжело ни было сейчас, ему придется заставить их обоих пройти через это.

Волк не отпускал его взгляда, и Стайлз смотрел в его неоновые глаза, подавляя внутреннюю дрожь. Дереку было недостаточно того, что он поверил в него, не став вгонять ему кинжал в живот (а стоило бы!), теперь он хотел, чтобы Стайлз лежал под ним и трясся, предожидая момент, когда тот слетит с тормозов и перекинется?!

Дерек был согласен на злость и обиду. Это лучше, чем первородный страх и этот необъяснимый стыд. Чего Стайлз так стыдился? Своего тела? Того, как оно выглядело? Как естественно реагировало? Или всего сразу?

\- Ты такой красивый, - ему снова приходилось обличать в слова то, что было ясно и так, но Стайлзу нужно было это услышать. - Такой красивый, что я не могу перестать смотреть на тебя. И хотеть. Я хочу тебя все время.

Парень задыхался, отчаянно желая отвести взгляд, но не мог. Глаза Дерека гипнотизировали его, и он не сдержал стона, когда волк вошел в него - одним плавным, легким движением. На миг прикрыв глаза, он снова открыл их, чтобы попасть в плен голодного взгляда Дерека.

Тот начал медленно двигаться, поддерживая парня под коленями, и постыдные хлюпающие звуки заставили лицо Стайлза пылать еще сильнее, но он не отвел глаза. Дерек смотрел на него так, что больше не понадобилось никаких слов - Стайлза будто прошибло насквозь низменным вожделением от осознания того, что он желанен. Что он, его тело, сводят волка с ума.

\- Ах, Дерек! - выдохнул он, когда тот поднял его бедра выше, входя до конца и неизбежно задевая заветную точку. Он вцепился в колени мужчины, сидящего между его разведенных ног, и позволил себе сломаться окончательно, опустившись до стонов, всхлипов, мольб, криков - и беспрестанно слетающего с его искусанных губ одного-единственного имени.

Стайлз весь, его выражение лица, податливое тело, сбивчивая бессвязная речь, хаотичные прикосновения, - весь умолял вытрахать его, и Дерек велся в неудержимом порыве дать то, чего желала его пара. Стайлз никогда не был с ним так искренен, как сейчас - открытый, как на ладони, безгранично ранимый и доверчивый, он отдавался Дереку с каким-то привкусом отчаяния, позволяя ему брать себя грубо и яростно. И желая большего. Он царапал ногтями то его плечи, то бедра, кусал запястье руки, которой тот опирался о шкуру рядом с его головой, будто желая сделать ему так же больно, как ему было сейчас. Он просто еще не понял, что Дерек сломался раньше. В тот самый момент, когда впервые увидел Стайлза в своем склепе, куда тот заглянул случайно, словно кто-то свыше привел его туда, и Дерек не мог отвести от него глаз. Так же, как и сейчас.

Он видел, как распахнулись глаза Стайлза в преддверье оргазма, как открылся его рот, когда перехватило дыхание, как он запрокинул голову назад, выгибаясь под ним - и кончая.

Дерек остановился, тяжело дыша. Его била крупная дрожь.

Стайлз распластался на мокрой от пота шкуре, задыхаясь и снова смотря на Дерека. Не отрываясь. Тот не кончил - он чувствовал, как пульсирует в нем твердый, как камень, член, и он понимал, почему Дерек вдруг остановился и сидит теперь с закрытыми глазами, опустив голову.

\- Дерек... - тихо позвал он его и поднял дрожащую, слабую руку, осторожно прикоснувшись к его волосам. Дерек вздрогнул и как-то сжался, и сердце Стайлза сжалось в ответ. - Все хорошо. Все хорошо, Дерек, - повторил он. - Посмотри на меня.

Тот открыл свои волчьи глаза, поднимая голову, и Стайлз увидел поблескивавшие в тени приоткрытых губ острые клыки. Ему не нужно было видеть руки Дерека, чтобы узнать, появились ли когти.

Еще чуть-чуть, и он сорвется. Он ведь в самом деле не железный. Все его естество против, против этого человеческого обличия, против этой неправильной позы, но он насилует и ломает себя ради Стайлза. Потому что тот хрупкий человек, а он все еще чудовище, способное случайно покалечить его.

В глазах Дерека он читал страх, будто видел собственное отражение... но не сейчас. Стайлз больше не боялся, и когда тот попытался выйти из него, крепко обхватил ногами, не давая.

\- Стайлз, - отчаянно выдохнул Дерек. - Нет...

\- Я верю тебе, - произнес Стайлз, гладя его по лицу и обнимая ладонями. - И повинуюсь. Видишь, как я покорно лежу под тобой на спине. Ты мой. А я твой.

\- Нет, - Дерек вырвался, отворачиваясь. Стайлз ухватился за его плечи и резко сел, обнимая немного опешившего волка за шею.

\- Он такой большой? - сбивчивым шепотом спросил он, и его глаза лихорадочно блестели, как у наркомана во время ломки.

\- Я не знаю, Стайлз, - Дерек едва ли не скулил, правда, в этот раз из-за безысходности. Он хотел сбежать, но Стайлз не давал ему, крепче обхватывая руками и ногами.

\- Давай узнаем. Ты ведь хочешь этого, я чувствую. Что тебе это нужно. Я понимаю, что ты не тот, кем кажешься. Я хочу тебя настоящего, а не обман моего зрения.

Дерек зарычал, нет, почти взревел, как от нестерпимой боли. Он оттолкнул Стайлза от себя и отполз в сторону, хватаясь руками за грудь. Когти вспарывали кожу, яростно вонзаясь в плоть, будто волк пытался добраться до своего сердца и вырвать его.

Стайлз в ужасе заорал на него:

\- Дерек, что ты делаешь?!

Он бросился было к нему, но тот зарычал так страшно, совсем по-звериному, что он не смог шелохнуться. Только сидел, зажав рот руками и сдерживая рыдания, и смотрел, как Дерек борется с самим собой, не давая себе вырваться на свободу.

\- Пожалуйста, прекрати, - шептал Стайлз сквозь слезы. - Дерек, прекрати! - вскричал он, не выдержав.

Волк остановился. Уперся окровавленными руками о шкуры, сгорбившись и тяжело дыша, и кровь из быстро затягивающихся ран стекала по его покрытой испариной коже. Клыки и когти втянулись. Глаза стали вновь человеческими.

\- О господи... - Стайлз был в полном ужасе от того, что он наделал. Из-за него Дерек и так страдал, а теперь едва не убил себя, лишь бы не потерять контроль над ситуацией и не причинить глупому мальчишке вреда. - Дерек... - он не знал, что сказать.

\- Все в порядке, - хрипло и устало выдохнул волк.

\- Никакого хера ничего, блять, не в порядке! - рявкнул он, давая выход стрессу. - Какого черта ты творишь, Хейл?! Я ведь сказал, что, твою мать, согласен! Я согласен спариться с тобой, как полагается! Что не так?!

Дерек мрачно посмотрел на него.

\- Ты не выдержишь. Твой организм не выдержит. Он для этого не предна...

\- Я выдержу! - вот теперь Стайлз по-настоящему разозлился. - Ты ведь умеешь лечить, ты даже с того света можешь вытянуть кого угодно! Такой страховки от летального исхода тебе недостаточно?! 

\- Тебе будет больно, - упрямо продолжал стоять на своем баран-Хейл. Царь баранов, черт бы его побрал. - Ты не получишь никакого удовольствия. Только боль и ничего больше.

Стайлз зарычал, не так убедительно, как Дерек, но очень свирепо. Его снова трясло, и в этот раз от ярости.

\- Я получу тебя! Целиком! Настоящего! - проорал он каждое слово Дереку прямо в лицо, оказавшись рядом и схватив его за плечи.

\- Нет, - зарычал Дерек, и Стайлз ответил ему тем же. Отлично, он уже начинал выражаться по-волчьи, может, так до Дерека быстрее дойдет?!

\- Кален...

\- Не нужен нам никакой Кален! - отрезал Стайлз. - Ну же! Ты, трусливая собака, вспомни, что ты, мать его, волк! И возьми меня уже - или хочешь, чтобы я на колени встал и подставил жопу?!

Дерек оскалился, показывая клыки. Стайлз вовремя успел отшатнуться, потому что тот схлынул без всякого предупреждения. Сидел теперь, здоровая черная мохнатая тварюга, и глядел на него своими переливающимися, светящимися зенками.

Окей, Стайлз. Своего ты добился. И что дальше?!

\- Видишь? Я не боюсь тебя, - произнес он спокойно, глядя волку в глаза. - Ложись. Лег быстро.

Он схватил Дерека за переднюю лапу, подняв ее, и толкнул в плечо, опрокидывая на бок. Безусловно, волк подыграл ему, потому что он бы при всем желании не смог справиться с трехсот килограммовой тушей, даже если бы она не сопротивлялась.

\- Молодец, - раскомандовался Стайлз, войдя во вкус. - Вот и лежи так.

\- Да, моя госпожа, - насмешливо выдохнул волк, за что получил шлепок по морде.

Стайлз нервничал. Он понятия не имел, что увидит (нет, что примерно должен увидеть, представлял, спасибо Гуглу) и как Дерек будет реагировать. К нему ведь никто и никогда не прикасался... там. Так.

Взглянув на спокойно и с интересом наблюдающего за ним волка, Стайлз вдохнул поглубже и зарылся рукой в густую шерсть на животе, на ощупь ища в ней препуций. Под складкой кожи его пальцы сжали вполне себе ощутимый и твердый член.

Стайлз, не отвлекаясь, проверил через связь настрой волка - он немного изменился, появилось легкое напряжение, но пока Дерек отлично себя контролировал. Парень отодвинул крайнюю плоть, вытаскивая на свет волчий член: бордово-красный, весь в узоре прожилок и вен, невероятно горячий и очень нежный, будто обтянутый тончайшим шелком упругий стержень. Стайлзу нравились эти странные ощущения, когда он начал гладить член, но он совершенно не ожидал, что он начнет расти прямо на его глазах и в руках. Стайлз растерялся, и волк, учащенно дышавший приоткрытой пастью, подтолкнул его горячим и сухим носом под локоть, чтобы парень не останавливался.

Стайлз занервничал еще больше, не представляя, как этот монстр сможет в него влезть, но отступать не собирался. Потому что, связь это или нет, но его вполне конкретно возбуждал сочащийся смазкой волчий член.

Дерек приглушенно зарычал-заурчал, когда Стайлз наклонился и взял у него в рот, обхватив губами скошенную головку и попробовав ее на вкус.

\- Зад, Стайлз, дай свой зад, - потребовал он хрипло.

С трудом парень поднялся на дрожащие колени, продолжая сосать и гладить член одной рукой, и встал так, чтобы Дерек мог дотянуться до него.

Волк сразу же ткнулся мордой между его ягодиц и полез языком в дырочку - Стайлз инстинктивно сжался, но мышцы слишком растянулись и достойного сопротивления не вышло.

Пока волк был увлечен и занят, изучая его внутренний мир, Стайлз лизал и гладил подрагивающий член. Наконец, тот появился целиком, и Стайлз увидел едва набухший узел - большой нарост у основания, похожий на два слитых полушария. Пока он был меньше кулака парня, но это, конечно же, не предел.

Без всякого предупреждения волк внезапно резко поднялся, и его член выскользнул из руки не ожидавшего Стайлза. Дерек сильнее толкнулся мордой в попу парня, и тот едва не упал, чудом сумев устоять на коленях и опустившись грудью на подушки. Стайлз не мог больше сдерживаться и застонал, наплевав на то, что может спровоцировать этими звуками Дерека. Его проклятый длинный язык был слишком глубоко и... Боже, как хорошо!

\- Лестница, - прорычал Дерек. Стайлз послушно перебрался к краю ямы, передвигаясь на четвереньках и чувствуя, как по его бедрам течет вязкая волчья слюна. Стайлз надеялся, что ее в нем осталось достаточно, чтобы он сумел выжить.

Раскидав скользкие подушки, Стайлз встал коленями на мягкую шкуру и лег на холодный деревянный пол - высота борта ямы идеально подходила для их целей, и закругленный край не давил под ребра. В другой раз он бы поразмыслил, какой скрыт в таком архитектурном решении сакральный смысл, но сейчас ему было не до этого. 

Волк подошел сзади и снова принялся вылизывать его, поскуливая от нетерпения и возбуждения. Стайлз, положив приятно опустевшую голову на скрещенные руки, смотрел на него через плечо, изнывая от нетерпения, подставляясь и подаваясь навстречу. Он был развратной, конченой, течной сукой, которая хотела, чтобы ее как следует повязали, и ему нравились своя внезапная раскрепощенность и нахлынувшая эйфория вседозволенности.

Дерек отстранился, его нижняя челюсть дрожала, и из приоткрытой пасти капала слюна, взгляд был совершенно расфокусированный. Пару раз Стайлз даже увидел, как между мелких передних зубов проскользнул кончик розового языка. Это нормальная реакция, да? Дерека ведь не хватит сейчас какой-нибудь припадок?

Но лучше бы Стайлз побеспокоился о себе. Потому что волк толкнулся грудью о его попу, надавив мордой на поясницу, и, приняв отсутствие сопротивления за согласие, сделал садку. Он навалился сверху горячей, тяжелой, меховой тушей, подминая под себя слабо застонавшего парня, и уперся лапами о лестницу, выпуская когти, чтобы удержаться на скользком покрытии.

Дерек был очень обходительным кобелем - он лизал шею и спину Стайлза, уговаривая его расслабиться и довериться, жарко сопел в затылок, тыкался в шею и лизал в загривок. Он вел себя, как и всегда, и знакомый ритуал ухаживания позволил парню немного расслабиться. Он даже не испугался, когда клыки волка едва ощутимо сомкнулись на его шее, и только застонал от внезапно кольнувшего усилившегося возбуждения, когда волк ненавязчиво, но плотно прижался к его попе своим пушистым животом.

Итак, он готов был отдаться Дереку (больше не клыкастой смертоносной твари), и Дерек собирался его взять (и больше никаких суицидальных попыток).

Первый толчок. Головка члена мазнула по его промежности, остановилась, двинулась назад и со второго сосредоточенного движения нашла вход. Дерек надавил, раскрывая Стайлза для себя, и толкнулся внутрь.

\- О боже, Дерек! - застонал Стайлз бессильно, чувствуя, какой член волка огромный и чертовски горячий. Боль была лишь покалывающей благодаря обильной слюне. Без нее Стайлз бы сейчас орал, срывая голос, но вместо этого он дрожал и стонал от сводившего с ума ощущения невозможной растянутости и заполненности.

Волк зарычал, опаляя кожу Стайлза жарким дыханием. Невольно вживаясь в образ, Стайлз жалобно заскулил, вцепившись в густую гриву, когда Дерек вставил свой член до конца. До узла.

Дерек дрожал вместе с ним, он хватался за остатки контроля, чтобы сделать все нежно и аккуратно, но он, наконец, был в нем, заполнил его собой изнутри, и Стайлз был таким тесным, узким, влажным, что все, о чем он мог еще думать, это как оттрахать эту сладкую задницу и накачать ее под завязку своей спермой.

Он начал двигаться, постепенно, но стремительно наращивая темп. Стайлзу ничего не оставалось, как попытаться хоть немного расслабиться и получить хотя бы моральное удовлетворение. Парень изо всех сил старался сдержать рвущиеся наружу крики, скребя ногтями по паркету, но не мог пошевелиться, удерживаемый упирающимся в бедра краем ямы и клыками на шее, которая уже вся была мокрой от текшей слюны. Дерек не сглатывал, просто не успевал, а Стайлз едва мог дышать. У него будто бы началась гипервентиляция легких, когда он мог только судорожно делать быстрые и маленькие вдохи. Голова кружилась от переизбытка ощущений и нехватки кислорода.

Сначала его зацепили звуки - эти постыдные, мокрые, хлюпающие звуки, сопровождавшие каждую фрикцию. Потом его тело перестало сопротивляться, мышцы растянулись, податливо принимая волчий член, который Стайлз в полной мере смог прочувствовать. Было еще немного больно, когда входил не начавший расти узел, но терпимо.

Волк медленно и вдумчиво двигался, прижимаясь пушистыми и мягкими бедрами к бедрам Стайлза, тяжело дышавшего, но уже не от боли. Его обмякший член снова встал, трясь о бортик ямы сочащейся смазкой головкой. Живот Дерека так плотно прилегал к его заднице, что у Стайлза мурашки побежали от мысли, что волк просто создан для того, чтобы трахать его в зад. Безудержно и по-звериному яростно. Но животной страстью пока и не пахло. Дерек явно сдерживался, чтобы не потерять контроль окончательно. Стайлз подождал, когда он подастся назад, и толкнулся ему навстречу, когда он вошел обратно, сжимая его в себе.

Дерек понял сразу, чего от него хотят, и позволил себе отпустить педаль тормоза, больше не боясь порвать Стайлза. Он перенес вес на одну лапу, второй крепко и очень сильно обхватывая парня за талию и под животом, и выпустил его шею, не видя в этом более необходимости. Тот уже не смог бы сбежать, даже если бы захотел. Инстинкты все-таки начали брать в нем верх. Фрикции перестали быть столь точными, пару раз его член даже едва не выскользнул, но он вовремя исправил это, загнав его в Стайлза до самого конца.

\- Да, да, дадада... – давился рыданиями от зашкала безумных ощущений Стайлз. Волчий член не шел ни в какое сравнение с человеческим. Стайлз никогда не испытывал под Дереком-человеком того, что испытывал сейчас под Дереком-волком. Сам факт того, что его сейчас имеет в зад огромная, опасная тварь, заставляла его едва ли не кончать от перевозбуждения.

Стайлз бурно кончил. Дерек, почуяв, что парень близок, начал сношать его безудержно, взяв такой темп, что заставил Стайлза кричать от удовольствия, обжигающей волной прокатившегося по его телу.

Дерек сбавил обороты, давая парню возможность передохнуть. Но останавливаться он и не думал. Раз парень смог кончить от его члена внутри, значит, они могут попробовать пойти до конца. Стайлз знал, что должно произойти, но даже если разум был против (нет, не просто против, он истошно орал, что аж в ушах звенело), тело и подсознание ему уже изменили. Он хотел встать с Дереком в замок и завершить их игру в волчью пару по всем правилам. Он сучка, которой засадили, он сдался и отдался. Придется выполнять все прихоти победившего кобеля. А кобель хотел логического, полного завершения.

Член Дерека рос. Стайлз чувствовал это по тому, как сильно натягивались мышцы, принимая его в себя, и внутри живота томно тянуло от невозможной заполненнности. Дерек снова двигался медленно, и Стайлз понял, что через пару десятков движений его узел или войдет в него, или окажется снаружи.

\- Дееерек, сейчаааас!.. - застонал Стайлз.

Дерек принял команду. Он замедлился, почти остановился, и Стайлз отчаянно замотал головой, терпя растущее давление, ему пришлось очень постараться, чтобы не запаниковать от мысли, что Дерек его сейчас порвет. Волк коротко зарычал и надавил сильнее, преодолевая сопротивление мышц и проталкивая узел, сразу и максимально глубоко. Хлюпнув, растянутая дырочка сомкнулась на узком основании волчьего члена, целиком оказавшегося внутри. Стайлз начал содрогаться в безумном оргазме, когда волчий узел встал, надавив со всей силы на простату и перекрыв семявыбрасывающий проток. Стайлз кончал и кончал, крича и захлебываясь слюной и слезами, но разрядка никак не наступала. И только когда Дерек подался назад, струя спермы выстрелила из его прижатого к полу члена. И он забылся в неимоверном облегчении.

Над его ухом раздавалось тяжелое дыхание Дерека. Он начал кончать еще до того, как встал в замок, но до апогея было еще далеко. Волку необходимо было двигаться, потому что останавливаться было слишком рано. Он вколачивался внутрь Стайлза, взбивая его кишки, но парень не чувствовал никакой боли, хотя должен был - Дерек забирал ее на себя.

Огромный узел распирал изнутри. Он рос. Он продолжал расти. Стайлз вздрогнул, внезапно пронзенный знакомым странным чувством, когда узел снова начал давить изнутри на простату. Не в силах балансировать на грани, он кончил под мощные фрикции Дерека, тоже подошедшего к пику наслаждения.

Через десяток секунд волк остановился. Опустил голову на плечо Стайлза, освобождая парня от своей тяжести и снова вставая на все четыре лапы, и судорожно задышал, будто вот-вот задохнется. Стайлз испугано обернулся, но увидел подернутые поволокой, полузакрытые глаза и подумал, что никогда не видел такого блаженства на морде Дерека. Ему сейчас, похоже, было очень хорошо. 

Стайлз лег обратно, радуясь прохладе дерева. Он ужасно устал, дрожащие и болевшие колени готовы были вот-вот разъехаться, все тело затекло, ныло и пылало, легкие сдавливало, ему хотелось поскорее лечь, но двигаться, когда Дерек все еще был в нем, было слишком страшно. Стайлз осторожно прижал руку к распиравшему животу, и к своему ужасу и восторгу сквозь кожу почувствовал член в себе. Жар внутри все усиливался. Дерек наполнял его своим семенем, огромный и твердый волчий член пульсировал, выбрызгивая сперму струя за струей, а его узел продолжал расти и давил все сильнее. Стайлз захныкал, кусая и так сгрызенные в кровь губы, и поджал пальцы на ногах, суча ими по шкуре. Но не прошло и минуты, как он снова кончил, по-настоящему рыдая. Он больше не мог! Не...

\- Дерек! - завопил Стайлз испугано, когда волк спрыгнул вниз. Связанный с ним узлом крепче любой неразрывной связи, Стайлз соскользнул вниз. Дерек лег на бок, обняв прижавшегося к нему дрожащего парня тяжелой лапой.

Стайлзу все еще не верилось, что они это сделали. Что по-настоящему спарились, как и полагается волчьей паре. Что Дерек повязал его как свою волчицу, и теперь благодарно, немного заторможено вылизывал в шею. В отличие от парня, он все еще кончал.

Стайлз немного пришел в себя. Он даже нашел в себе силы поднять дрожащую руку и потрепать волка по ушам, хваля его за то, что тот был хорошим мальчиком и заслужил его ласку. Дерек тихо заурчал.

Узел понемногу спадал. Стайлз чувствовал это по давлению на простату. Из него начало течь, и Дерек, увидев, как парень поежился, слегка отодвинулся назад, плотно затыкая выход. Стайлз резко вздохнул и уткнулся пылающим лицом в прохладную шкуру. Поддавшись порыву, он приподнял ногу и протянул руку к своей попе, нащупав выступавший под натянутой до предела кожей узел. Он был просто огромным. И Стайлз не представлял, как Дерек сможет вытащить его из него.

\- Лежи тихо, - пробормотал волк.

\- Но он давит, - захныкал Стайлз, ерзая и не находя себе места.

\- И будет давить еще по меньшей мере минут двадцать.

\- Обожемой... - Стайлз зажмурился, стараясь перестать думать о волчьем члене внутри. Безуспешно.

Он чувствовал странное моральное удовлетворение от того, что они встали в замок. Будто только этого не хватало, чтобы связать их по-настоящему.

Дерек чувствовал то же. Он, наконец, был собой и повязал свою пару, как того требовала его природа. И неважно, что его сперма пропадает впустую и Стайлз никогда не понесет от него. Важно было, что они стали одним целым. И даже когда узел спадет, он выйдет из Стайлза и будет просто лежать с ним рядом, обнимать лапой, укрывать хвостом вместо одеяла и сторожить его сон, для них ничего не изменится.

Больше не было ничего, что их разделяло.

Больше никакого страха.


	13. Посвящение

\- Ну и как все прошло? - спросил Скотт. Они со Стайлзом сидели на кухне в доме Стилински и пили кофе. Стайлз попросил парня пригнать свой джип к дому Хейлов, чтобы лишний раз не светить Камаро. За руль сел Дерек, Скотт пристроился на заднем сиденье, всю дорогу пялясь то на волка, то на друга. Как только они остались наедине, когда Дерек ушел отсыпаться в комнату Стайлза после плотного завтрака (спасибо папе, что он не забыл вчера закупиться на неделю), МакКолл сразу задал мучивший его все это время животрепещущий вопрос первостепенной важности, и вовсе не из-за праздного взыгравшего любопытства, а из-за беспокойства. На Стайлзе была плотная серая водолазка с высоким воротом и длинными рукавами, оставлявшая открытыми только лицо и пальцы. И он вел себя еще более странно, чем Дерек, ушедший спать в десять часов утра после того, как заглотил двойную порцию омлета, не жуя.

\- Не спрашивай, - попросил Стайлз, вздыхая в кружку. - Я будто на шесть дней оказался в другом мире. Не то чтобы мне не понравилось, просто я сейчас себя чувствую так, будто мое тело здесь, а я все еще там. Внешний мир пугает, Скотт. И солнечный свет. Я понимаю, что испытывают вампиры.

\- Их не существует, - напрягся Скотт. - Дерек говорил, что их нет.

\- Дерек говорил, что никогда их не видел и не слышал о них. Но это не значит, что их нет, - Стайлз ловко увел беседу в безопасное русло, подальше от его медового отпуска, и настала его очередь задавать этот провокационный вопрос: - А у тебя как все прошло? Судя по тому, что ты так и не перезвонил, хотя обещал, званый ужин у вас с Эллисон затянулся до утра.

\- Извини, - смущенно заулыбался Скотт. - Мы допоздна засиделись с ее родителями, и те разрешили остаться на ночь. В ее комнате. Я офигел.

\- Продвинутые у нее родаки, - хмыкнул Стайлз и допил кофе. - Видишь, как тебе повезло. Даже не пришлось ждать, когда все заснут, чтобы форсировать карнизы и форточки, пробираясь в девичью опочивальню.

\- Ага, - Скотт старался не улыбаться слишком безумно, а именно так он себя чувствовал до сих пор, хотя с того вечера прошло уже три дня. - А что с Дереком?

\- Перетрудился, - не моргнув и глазом, ответил Стайлз. - Ничего серьезного, не обращай внимания. Обычные последствия волчьих закидонов.

Скотт уставился на него.

\- Смотрю на тебя, и мне кажется, что это не ты, - честно признался он.

\- О, чувак, я сам не знаю теперь, кто я, - протянул Стайлз, откидываясь на спинку стула и бездумно глядя в потолок. - Я будто и не я. Но все заверяют меня, что это нормально и так и должно быть.

\- Кто все? - Скотт продолжал внимательно рассматривать друга, пытаясь понять, что же в нем изменилось. Помимо резкой смены имиджа.

\- Дерек. Потом Кален. Он звонил пару дней назад узнать, как у нас дела. Ну еще потому, что па беспокоился и наверняка попросил его об этом, стесняясь позвонить сам.

\- И как дела? - напряженно спросил Скотт.

\- Да черт его знает, - рассеяно потер затылок Стайлз, взглянув на друга. - Вроде все отлично. Но эти шесть дней выбили меня из привычного русла. Никак не могу сосредоточиться. Даже кофе не помогает.

\- А таблетки ты пьешь? Которые док дал?

\- Пью, - вздохнул он. - В меня их заталкивали в установленное время в обязательном порядке. Но это не из-за СДВГ. Просто... я вроде бы вернулся к своей привычной жизни, но она кажется мне теперь чужой и странной, - он обвел взглядом кухню, - все поменялось, оставшись прежним, и я в самом деле как космонавт, вернувшийся на Землю пару лет спустя. Все еще витаю в невесомости, выпав из жизни и потеряв ход времени. Еще бы мне кто сказал, как снова почувствовать твердую почву под ногами.

\- Мне кажется, что через пару дней ты будешь в норме, - поддержал его Скотт.

\- Спасибо, - Стайлз только опять вздохнул и встал сделать себе еще кофе, пока Дерек не видит и не станет ворчать, что он кофеиновый наркоман. Только кофе спасало его и удерживало рвавшуюся крышу на месте.

\- Кстати, где вы были все это время? - озвучил Скотт еще один вопрос, не дававший ему покоя.

\- Под землей, в Хейловой норе. Знаешь, как в той кроличьей, куда с дуру спрыгнула Алиса.

\- Ты серьезно? – поразился Скотт. – В норе под землей?!

\- Серьезней некуда, - закивал Стайлз. - У Хейлового гада целый дворец под землей, где он пировал все семь лет, прикидываясь на людях обездоленным сиротой, чтобы его все жалели и пускали к себе домой поспать.

\- Все - это ты? Ко мне Дерек не пришел ни разу.

\- Твое счастье. Он жутко громко шуршит книгами по ночам. Очень мешает спать.

\- Он читал, когда ночевал у тебя? – допытывался Скотт.

\- Скотт, вот чего ты прямо не спросишь, называя вещи своими именами? – с досадой ответил Стайлз и заявил открыто, глядя ему прямо в глаза, чтобы у друга не осталось никаких гложущих его сомнений: - Да, трахаюсь я с ним, неужели ты сквозь его запах все еще мой можешь учуять? Да у тебя потрясающий нюх в таком случае, друг мой.

\- Извини, - Скотт сгорал от стыда, но сам напросился.

\- Это ты извини, - тяжело вздохнул Стайлз. - Я не должен был на тебе срываться. И да. Он читал. В основном. Фихте, Гегеля, Канта… без понятия, почему волков по ночам тянет философствовать. По мне, лучше бы он на Луну выл, чем смысл жизни искал. Это выглядело бы менее подозрительно и пугающе.

Они помолчали немного. Потом Скотт произнес:

\- У Эллисон День Рождения в начале января.

\- Не знаешь, что подарить? – попытался угадать Стайлз.

\- Нет, Стайлз, это значит, что она пройдет обряд посвящения и примкнет к клану охотников, - глухо ответил Скотт, крутя пустую кружку в руках и глядя куда-то в стол.

\- Она знает? – нахмурился Стайлз.

\- Я ей не говорил. Ее родители, как я понимаю, тоже. Наверное, подразумевается, что это будет сюрприз.

\- Мы что-нибудь придумаем, не переживай. Время еще есть, - настала очередь Стайлза утешать и вселять надежду. - Кстати, как остальные?

\- Вроде в порядке. Ходят в школу, даже Эрика. Домой она заглянула, чтобы родители заявление из полиции забрали, не знаю, что она им сказала, но теперь она спокойно учится и... живет с Каленом.

По заминке Скотта Стайлз все понял.

\- Чувак, «с»? Что значит «с»?! – воскликнул он.

\- На ней его запах. Я учуял его случайно пару дней назад, - неловко пробормотал Скотт.

\- О боже. Эрика и Кален. С ума сойти, - Стайлз, наконец, понял, кого ему так сильно напоминала волчица. Иден Хейл. Судя по всему, Кален или уловил сходство, или это просто был типаж женщин, которые ему нравились. Пускай даже женщина была еще несовершеннолетней. Сколько у них разница в возрасте набегает? Лет двадцать? А то и больше.

\- Знаешь, еще меньше я бы поверил в тебя и Дерека. Но, видишь, все возможно, - поделился своими наблюдениями Скотт, и Стайлз не мог с ним не согласиться:

\- Это точно. А как там Уиттмор? Они с Лидией помирились? - что было логично предположить, учитывая, через что этим двоим пришлось пройти в прошлое полнолуние.

\- Ты снова не поверишь, - многозначительное предисловие. - Они расстались друзьями.

\- Охуеть, - Стайлз уставился на него в полном ступоре. - Я столько всего пропустил! И как Лидия объяснила это решение Эллисон?

Скотта совсем не смутила формулировка вопроса. Стайлз не был идиотом, чтобы не понимать, откуда ветер дует. И поскольку это не было тайной века или государственным секретом, Скотт рассказал:

\- Сказала, что ей нравится другой. И что Джексон сам предложил ей разойтись, потому что сейчас, став ликаном, он больше ничего к ней не испытывает. Между ними нет связи.

\- Странно, - Стайлзу было непонятно: Лидия и Джексон казались ему идеальной парой, созданной на небесах, а волк парня девушку почему-то не выбрал. Джексон вряд ли решил бы врать, чувствуя к ней прежнее влечение. В этом не было никакого смысла.

\- Ага. А еще я вчера собрал всех в лесу и провел тренировку. Небольшую, просто чтобы помочь им разобраться со своими новыми способностями. Я не знаю, будет ли Дерек против… - неуверенно закончил он.

\- Скотт, - обратился к нему Стайлз тоном ответственного и думающего родителя, решившего поговорить со своим чадом на равных, как со взрослым и разумным человеком, - Дерек сказал, что он не ваш вожак и не хочет им быть.

\- Что?.. – растерялся Скотт. - Как так?!

\- Я сам не понимаю, но это его слова, - честно ответил Стайлз. - И я с ними не согласен. Но чтобы стать членом стаи, нужно пройти посвящение. Я видел, как Дерек принял Питера. Я не хочу тебя ни о чем просить и делать какие-то намеки, просто скажу, что ты и остальные можете попросить Дерека сделать вас частью его стаи, если вы этого хотите или вам это нужно. Мы не знаем, кто вас обратил и зачем, какую роль вам придется сыграть. Но когда я вас всех видел в тот раз, вы были настоящей стаей, сплоченной и… естественной, что ли. Это посвящение - какая-то дурацкая волчья формальность, но без нее вашей стаи, как таковой, нет.

\- И Дерек согласится? – осторожно спросил Скотт.

\- Не знаю. Но ты теперь за старшего, так что поговори с остальными. Может быть, нам с тобой даже стоит сходить к Калену, потому что от Дерека толку мало. Тем более, я без понятия, сколько он собирается продрыхнуть. А если честно, я просто изнываю от желания собственными глазами увидеть эту Рейес! Роковая женщина! Завалить такого жеребца!

\- И тебя не смущает, что этой роковой женщине всего семнадцать, а мой шеф ей в отцы годится? – иногда Стайлз пугал Скотта. Очень пугал.

\- После шести дней наедине с Хейлом, Скотт, в этой ненормальной жизни меня больше ничего и никогда не сможет смутить, - заявил Стайлз, готовый кровью подписаться под каждым словом, если потребуется.

***

Но Стайлз ошибался. Когда Кален с понимающей улыбкой уставился на него своими похожими на омуты глазами, затягивавшими не хуже черных дыр, ему захотелось убежать куда-нибудь подальше от этого позора и спрятаться как можно глубже под землей. Потому что шеф Скотта прекрасно знал, в отличие от Скотта, чем Дерек и Стайлз занимались почти всю неделю.

\- Выглядишь отдохнувшим, Стайлз. Хорошо провели время?

\- Типа того, - Стайлз не знал, насколько великолепно смотрится его лоснящаяся от переизбытка волчьего секса морда, но едва начавшие сходить синяки по всему телу во всех возможных местах выглядели в самом деле сногсшибательно. В прямом смысле слова. – Мы вас не отвлекаем? Что-то нет никого в клинике.

\- Сегодня выходной, проводим дезинфекцию помещений, - сообщил ему Кален. – Скотт, ты помнишь, что обещал помочь?

\- Я для этого и приехал, - горячо заверил его Скотт, хотя внезапный звонок Стайлза в шесть утра немного выбил его из колеи.

\- Чаю хотите? – предложил Кален, поднимаясь из кресла, чтобы поставить чайник.

\- Не откажусь от кофе, - Стайлз надеялся выпытать из Калена чашечку крепкого кофе, который был у него просто отпадным. Закачаешься. Может, он его сам выращивает в теплице вместо марихуаны? Кто знает этих кастодианов.

Стайлз мило улыбнулся сидящему рядом Дереку, сверлившему его пристальным взглядом. От него кофеином, верно, несло за милю. Он вылакал черт знает сколько кружек за последние пару часов, не разбавляя молоком, но сахаром не брезгуя. Вообще, никто Дерека силой с ними не тянул. Так что нечего возникать, его за компанию не звали. Стайлз почувствовал, что Дерек проснулся еще до того, как тот нагнал их на улице. Дерек заявил, что одного его никуда не отпустит и если парень хочет ехать, ему придется взять и его. Поняв, что спорить бесполезно, Стайлз просто кинул волку ключи от джипа и с комфортом устроился на заднем сиденье. Скотт тоже поступил умно и не стал лезть с неподходящими вопросами, хотя выражение его лица говорило ой как о многом.

Сейчас Стайлз с не меньшим комфортом примостился на Каленовском диване, подобрав под себя ноги, и делал вид, что он борзая и самостоятельная самка, которая хочет кофе и она его получит, даже если для этого придется перегрызть кому-нибудь глотку. Дерек быстро догадался, какую стратегию поведения выбрал Стайлз, решив сыграть на его волчьей психологии, но ничего, он еще отыграется, когда они останутся наедине. Дерек предвкушал этот момент.

\- Спасибо, - Стайлз взял кофе и сделал глоток. Дерек отказался от своей чашки чая коротким жестом руки. Он предполагал, чего Кален туда понамешал, и не желал принимать с утра пораньше такие убойные дозы лекарств. Зато Скотт от чая не отказался. События принимали такой оборот, что без транквилизатора посильней не обойтись. А то нервные клетки у оборотней все-таки не регенерируют.

\- С чем пожаловали? – спросил Кален, вернувшись в свое кресло. Скотт, не желая сидеть между Стайлзом и Дереком на диване, предусмотрительно занял второе кресло, чтобы не попасть на передовую боевых действий. За последние пять минут волчья парочка успела перекинуться сотней красноречивых и многозначительных взглядов, играя в перестрелку. Пока побеждал Стайлз, продолжавший с наглой мордой хлебать кофе, который Дереку очень хотелось вырвать из его рук и выплеснуть Калену в лицо, чтобы неповадно было.

\- Почему я чую Рейес? – внезапно подал голос Дерек. Из-за Стайлза он был зол, как тысяча верусов, и решил сорвать свое плохое настроение на Калене, но тот и бровью не повел, совершенно спокойно выдержав откровенный выпад в свою сторону.

\- Потому что она здесь живет, - ответил он, попивая свой чай и насмешливо глядя на недружелюбно щурящегося Дерека. – А что? Ты что-то имеешь против? Насколько мне известно, ты не вожак Эрики, так что не вижу никакого смысла отчитываться перед тобой.

\- К слову об этом! – поспешно вмешался Стайлз, схватив Дерека за бедро и со всей силы сжав пальцы, чтобы не дать волку выпустить Калену кишки. Пусть убивает его, но после того, как кастодиан ответит на все вопросы. – Расскажите нам со Скоттом про стаи. Как они образуются, как определяется роль каждого члена, как выбирают вожака. Например, Хейлы. Почему Вильгельм передал место вожака Ричарду, а не Стивену? Почему Стивен уехал в другой город и сменил фамилию? Как спустя несколько лет к ним примкнули Александра Блейр с женихом? Дерек, заткнись, - отрезал он до того, как волк успел и рот открыть. А эта связь действительно потрясная штука. Стайлз теперь был второй Вангой, предсказывая действия волка наперед. Очень удобно.

Скотт подавился чаем и закашлялся. Кален сочувствующе протянул ему салфетку.

\- Тебя никто не заставлял с нами ехать, дрых бы себе и забот не знал, - продолжил Стайлз, посмотрев на Дерека. – Так что сиди теперь тихо и не мешай, раз сам не хочешь ничего нам говорить.

Дерек несколько секунд испепелял его взглядом, Стайлз подождал и, поймав нужный момент, наклонился и поцеловал его. Волк рассеяно на него уставился. Надо же! А тайное оружие против Дерека Хейла, называемое «соблазнение с эффектом неожиданности», отлично работает! Без осечек, просто класс.

\- Стая – это та же семья, - произнес Кален, протягивая Скотту еще одну салфетку. Его счастье, что он кашлял и не видел, каким способом Стайлз дрессирует на послушание своего волка. – В первую очередь, это кровное родство. Во вторую, эмоциональная привязанность. В третью, совместное проживание. Думаю, можно еще много причин назвать, как люди понимают, что они одна семья. Так же и у волков.

\- Но ведь у них еще есть альфы, беты, омеги, - заметил Стайлз, пока бедный Скотт все еще не мог вымолвить ни слова, а Дерек, слава богу, молчал. – Дерек говорил, что альфами рождаются. С бетами и омегами так же?

\- Верно, все зависит от характера и темперамента каждого конкретного человека или волка, - подтвердил Кален. – Тем не менее, в стае может быть несколько урожденных альф с сильными личностями, но вожаком становится только один из них, а другие вынуждены быть бетами. Как, например, было у Хейлов. Вильгельм и Ричард – оба альфы, тем не менее, из некоторых разумных предпосылок, в первую очередь возраста и физических возможностей, Вильгельм уступил место вожака своему сыну. Следующим стал бы Дерек. Что касается Стивена, он был бетой, с детства во всем подчиняясь отцу и брату. Но с Ричардом они так себе ладили. Он быстро женился и уехал. А почему фамилию решил сменить, я не знаю.

\- А вожаками всегда становятся только мужчины?

\- Нет никакого правила, лишь приверженность традициям. Вожаком обычо считается мужчина, но пара, связанная с ним, так же принимает участие в управлении стаей. Она его правая рука. У животных альфа-самка управляет самками в стае, а альфа-самец – самцами. Иногда после смерти вожака его место занимает альфа-самка. В природе волчицы могут найти себе нового партнера после смерти старого, самцы так не поступают.

\- Вот это хваленая волчья моногамность, - выдохнул Стайлз.

\- Под моногамностью подразумевается верность одному партнеру. Ни один из пары не подпустит к себе других волков или волчиц. Но если пары больше нет, то и верность хранить некому, если только своим принципам… Но почему ты вдруг спросил меня об этом? Хочешь завести стаю? – хитро улыбнулся он.

\- Не бросать же этих малолетних болванов на произвол судьбы. Как еще мне заставить этого упрямого козла заниматься с ними? Со Скоттом он поработал и решил, что его долг на этом выполнен. А до остальных дела ему уже нет. И не нужно так смотреть на меня, Дерек, - Стайлз повернул голову к волку, - это и твоя вина тоже, что их укусили, потому что ты должен был защищать их от всяких больных на башку ликанов, но решил, что справишься и один, не стал ничего говорить Арджентам, и смотри, чем все кончилось. Пока Красная Луна не взойдет и не зацветет долбанный папоротник, они все на твоей совести. И нам нужно придумать, как найти и поймать эту тварь, если ты не хочешь стать отцом-одиночкой сотни гормонально неуравновешенных засранцев. Их еще целая школа осталась.

\- Разве ты не выяснил, что все они связаны с убийством моей семьи? – Дерек никак не среагировал на гневную речь парня.

\- Но я не выяснил, кем может быть этот ликан, выродок или кто он, - мрачно произнес Стайлз, - и пока я это не выяснил, мне нужно обезопасить моих друзей. Не вижу никакого иного выхода, кроме как согнать всех цыплят в один курятник. Тебе, петушок, придется мне помочь.

\- Осирис, с кем я связался, - пробормотал Дерек, подпирая голову рукой и глядя на Калена так, будто это он виноват во всех бедах, которые свалились на его бедную волчью голову.

\- Стайлз прав, - мягко заметил Кален, - мы не знаем, зачем обратили этих детей и кто это сделал. Будет проще, если они все будут под присмотром. Да и вы с Питером, пожалуй, единственные, кто смогут им помочь справиться с кардинальными переменами в их жизни.

\- Где, кстати, Питер? – вспомнил о нем Стайлз. Питер был еще одним потенциальным источником полезной и важной информации. Он стоял следующим после Калена в списке для допроса с пристрастием.

\- Обживается в нашем новом доме, - невозмутимо ответил Дерек.

\- Каком еще новом доме? – подозрительно взглянул на него Стайлз.

\- У лесного коттеджа постоянно кто-то крутится, - пояснил Дерек, - жить там небезопасно, поэтому я дал Питеру денег и он на свое имя купил квартиру недалеко отсюда, в старой части города, - волк посмотрел на тихо сидевшего все это время и вникавшего в каждое слово Скотта. – Скотт, ты готов? Присягнуть мне на верность?

\- Это звучит, как посвящение в рыцари, - буркнул обиженный до глубины души Стайлз. Почему он последним узнает о переезде Хейлов в новое жилье?! И Дерек провернул все это, находясь с ним двадцать четыре часа в сутки шесть дней подряд под землей?! У них с Питером телепатическая связь, а он до сих пор не в курсе?!

Скотт пристально смотрел на волка.

\- Я не знаю, согласятся ли остальные.

\- Согласятся, поскольку ты станешь для них примером. Мне они не доверяют, но зато доверяют тебе, - заметил Дерек. – А ты доверяешь мне. Для начала неплохо. Видишь ли, нам с тобой некуда деваться, потому что один болтливый, неуемный, больной идиот уже все за нас решил.

Скотт удивленно на него уставился. Потому что только сейчас понял, что Дерек прав. Как-то незаметно отношение Скотта к волку поменялось, из осторожного недоверия превратившись в безоговорочное доверие, возможно, причиной тому был Стайлз или поступки Дерека, или и то, и другое.

\- Этот болтливый, неуемный, больной идиот сейчас треснет тебя по стальным волчьим яйцам, - огрызнулся оскорбленный до глубины души Стайлз, но его проигнорировали, потому что Скотт сказал:

\- Я согласен. Что нужно делать?

\- Ты должен выразить мне повиновение, - с усмешкой произнес Дерек. – У волков это принято делать, вставая на одно колено и склоняя голову так, чтобы открыть шею. В человеческом обличии это самая уязвимая часть тела.

\- Я должен встать на колени тут? Прямо сейчас? – растерялся Скотт, и Дерек кивнул.

Стайлз, наблюдавший тот же обряд с Питером, все равно почувствовал себя как-то неловко и неуютно, когда Скотт опустился на ковер и склонил голову к одному плечу, неуверенно глядя на поднявшегося Дерека. Когда тот оказался за его спиной, где он больше его не видел, волк Скотта напрягся, но, почуяв запах Дерека, расслабился. Скотт невольно закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как волк наклоняется к нему, и даже не вздрогнул, когда смертоносные клыки сомкнулись на его шее, слегка надавив. По телу от места укуса прошла волна жара, пульс участился, но Дерек уже отстранился. Скотт невольно прижал ладонь к шее, ощущая странное, но приятное покалывание.

\- Это все? – удивленно обернулся он на Дерека, выпрямившегося в полный рост.

\- Это все, - подтвердил он, глядя на Скотта сверху вниз.

\- Круто, - выдохнул Стайлз. – Теперь я буду твоей мамочкой, Скотт.

Скотт с опаской взглянул на друга.

\- А Дерек будет папочкой?..

\- Ни за что, - одновременно со Стайлзовым «Да!» рыкнул Дерек. – Никаких игр в дочки матери!

\- Но Стайлз прав, - посмеиваясь, произнес Кален, Дерек резко взглянул на него, сверкнув волчьими глазами, - ты вожак, он твоя пара.

\- Не напоминай мне об этом! – зарычал Дерек. – Пока я не начал об этом жалеть!

\- Эй! – вот теперь Стайлз по-настоящему обиделся. – Ты, вшивая псина, никакой благодарности! Я из кожи вон лезу, чтобы тебе помочь, а ты заявляешь, что встреча со мной худшее, что случилось в твоей жизни?! Ну конечно! Одиноким, холостым волком-то быть круче! Все девчонки на районе твои. А я? Я ж никчемный, болтливый, неуеммм… ммм… - все дальнейшие возмущения парня потонули в жарком поцелуе, которым Дерек заткнул его, набросившись на Стайлза и с рычанием вжав его в спинку дивана.

Кален не спеша допил последний глоток чая под жалобные стоны Стайлза и звуки глубокого французского поцелуя.

\- Скотт, если надумаешь переезжать, учти, что тебе придется видеть это раз по десять на дню, - весело сообщил он побледневшему парню.

Скотт даже ничего не смог ответить. Он сидел, совершенно оглушенный происходящим. Перед ним и внутри него. Он второй раз видел, как Дерек и Стайлз облюбовали Каленов диван, но почему-то сейчас это казалось ему совершенно нормальным. Правильным. Будто так и должно было быть.

Он сошел с ума?..

***

Лифт не работал. На последний этаж пришлось ползти пешком. Учитывая, как у Стайлза болело все ниже поясничного отдела позвоночника включительно, дорога до нового волчьего логова заняла куда больше времени, чем могла бы. Дерек пару раз попытался предложить свою помощь, но после раздраженного рыка "Отвали, кобелина чертов!" отвалил. Нет, не обиделся, просто предоставил Стайлзу возможность и дальше играть в феминистичную самку, раз ему так хотелось.

Стайлз никогда не бывал в лофтах и открывшаяся его взору картина потрясала воображение: простор, высокие потолки, винтовая лестница, ведущая в мансарду, огромное окно во всю стену. Мебели почти нет, зато есть колонны и барная стойка, отделявшая кухню от основного помещения.

\- Круто! - выдохнул восторженно Стайлз. - Вот это я понимаю - логово!

Он пошел было к лестнице, чтобы провести полную разведку территории, но его внимание привлек валявшийся с компом на кушетке Питер, с подозрительной улыбкой строчивший что-то на клавиатуре. Вряд ли мемуары волка.

Стайлз, недолго думая, направился к нему.

\- Что у вас с Лидией? - так в лоб спросил он, когда мужчина, заметив его приближение, оторвал глаза от, видимо, улыбавшегося ему в ответ монитора, поскольку одного взгляда на Стилински хватило, чтобы его улыбка померкла.

\- Лидией? - переспросил Питер.

\- Не строй из себя идиота! - Стайлз был на взводе. У него все болело. А козлина Хейл делал вид, что он тут не при чем. Все Хейлы были козлами. И Питер не исключение. - Знаешь, я Лидию уже одиннадцать лет знаю. И, да, я знаю о ней больше, чем она о себе. Она хороший и добрый человек. И я не позволю какому-то озабоченному волку сломать ей жизнь! Так что лучше прибери все свои расшитые пафосные платочки, закатай губу обратно и оставь ее в покое! Ясно тебе?!

Питер смотрел на него, насмешливо щурясь. Угроза Стайлза его только повеселила. Но когда за спиной сердито сопящего парня материализовалась мрачная тень Дерека Хейла, Питер тут же принял серьезный вид.

\- Я похож на озабоченного волка? - спросил он вежливо.

\- Именно! - рявкнул Стайлз, зло смотря на него. - Сколько тебе? За сорок? Даже если предположить, что ты младший брат матери Дерека, тебе никак не меньше сорока!

\- Тридцать девять, вообще-то, - скромно сообщил Питер.

\- Это ничего не меняет! - еще больше вскипел Стайлз, сжимая кулаки. - А Лидии еще даже восемнадцати нет! Ты в курсе?!

\- Я не маньяк, - притворно оскорбился Питер, - никакого секса до совершеннолетия и замужества.

Стайлз едва не бросился, чтобы удушить эту нагло ухмыляющуюся скотину, но его остановила рука Дерека, мягко опустившаяся на плечо и чуть сжавшая его.

\- Успокойся, - спокойно произнес он.

\- Как я могу успокоиться, когда этот гад тайком пробрался в город, первым делом пошел совращать Лидию, а теперь лежит тут и делает вид, что он ангел во плоти! - заорал Стайлз в лицо Дереку. - Я не доверяю ему! И он ни черта мне не нравится! 

\- Продолжайте, - великодушно встрял с очередным комментарием Питер, - пожалуйста, делайте и дальше вид, что меня тут нет.

Стайлз задохнулся. У него было слишком много всего, чего он страстно желал высказать Питеру в лицо, и он не мог определиться, с чего начать. Только он набрал воздуха побольше, готовясь к гневной тираде, как Дерек, хмуро смотря на Питера, спросил:

\- Это правда?

\- Увы, - Питер как-то виновато ему улыбнулся. - В тот день я пришел в школу, чтобы отыскать Стайлза и поговорить с ним насчет тебя, и встретил ее в сквере. Бедняжка сидела и плакала. Я сначала просто хотел утешить ее, но едва почуял ее запах...

\- О боги! - застонал Стайлз, подняв глаза к потолку, словно спрашивая кого-то свыше, за что ему все это. - И что Лидия? Неужели влюбилась в тебя с первого взгляда?

\- А ты никогда не думал, Стайлз, - мягко произнес Питер, щуря холодные голубые глаза, - что пару выбирает не только волк? Что пара тоже его выбирает? Разве у тебя с Дереком было не так? И ты не влюбился в него с первого взгляда? - после этих слов Стайлз отчаянно покраснел, вспомнив, как слюни пускал на Дерека в молочном отделе круглосуточного магазина на автозаправке. - Это выше нас. Назови это химией, судьбой, мне безразлично, это есть и все.

\- С ума сойти, - Стайлз встрепал волосы, силясь собрать разбегающиеся мысли обратно в кучу. - И что теперь?

\- Пока ничего. Как я уже сказал, придется подождать еще годик, - Питер улыбнулся. - Я не настолько рисковый парень, как Дерек. Это ему наплевать на человеческий уголовный кодекс и родство с шерифом.

\- Нет слов, - только и смог озвучить Стайлз и посмотрел на стоящего рядом Дерека. - И ты ничего не сделаешь?

\- А что я должен сделать? - хмуро взглянул на него волк.

\- Мы о Лидии говорим! Лидии! Ты не можешь отдать ее этому... этому... скользкому серому типу! Ты ведь сам говорил, что до того, как стать парой, волку могут нравиться несколько людей! И, Дерек, ты вожак! Ты сказал, что вожак решает, будут двое парой или нет! Я против, ясно?! И ты, если совсем нюх не потерял, тоже должен быть против!

\- Какой осведомленный юноша, - в приятном удивлении приподнял брови Питер. - Ты на свою беду так глубоко просветил его во все детали, Дерек.

\- Я сопротивлялся до последнего, - буркнул Дерек и пошел на кухню.

В этот раз Стайлз задохнулся от возмущения. Да эти двое бесстыжих кобелей спелись за его спиной!

\- Отлично! - крикнул он в спину Дерека и, бросив на лыбящегося Питера последний взгляд из серии "Так бы и убил тебя, мразь", пошел на второй этаж. Специально громко топая по лестнице босыми ногами (чтобы строчащий любовные сообщения Питер и наливавший в чайник воду Дерек услышали), он поднялся наверх и второй раз завис с неприлично открытым ртом.

Просто мечта идиота: огромное окно в наклонной крыше, под ним такая же огромная кровать. Застеленная. На ней еще никто не спал.

Стайлз, воровато оглянувшись на люк в полу, подошел к шестиместному плацдарму, не уступавшему размерами яме в алькове, и приземлился на него с разбега. Упругий матрас мягко спружинил, от постельного белья повеяло лесом, и Стайлз закрыл глаза, полной грудью вдыхая этот знакомый, родной запах, которым пах его волк. Вновь открыл глаза и уставился на небо над головой. Стекло было таким прозрачным, что казалось, будто его вовсе нет, и он смотрит на открытое небо сквозь тонкие рейки рам.

Он почувствовал, что Дерек идет сюда, хотя не слышал его шагов - волк всегда двигался бесшумно. Стайлз привстал, через пару секунд увидев сначала голову мужчины, появившуюся из проема в полу, потом его целиком. Он принес две чашки кофе. Его аромат Стайлз учуял сразу и уже требовательно протянул обе руки к своей дозе.

Дерек подошел, отдал ему чашку и присел рядом, подобрав под себя ногу.

\- Нравится здесь? - спросил он.

\- Угум, - Стайлз осторожно тянул горячий кофе с поверхности, чтобы не обжечься, и не мог ответить внятно и развернуто.

\- Не злись, - произнес Дерек, погладив его по голени. - Знаю, что Питер не нравится тебе, я от него тоже не в восторге. И он об этом знает. Но я не хочу вмешиваться в их отношения с Лидией, как бы сильно она ни была тебе дорога. И вопрос о том, имеют они право стать парой или нет, мы поднимем тогда, когда он встанет. Договорились?

Стайлз вздохнул. Дерек прав. Лидия взрослая девочка, она в состоянии постоять за себя, а так же принимать обдуманные, а не скоропостижные решения. Питер ей нравится, как когда-то Стайлзу понравился Дерек. И Питер тоже прав. Это было что-то свыше, что-то, над чем они были не властны. Стайлз сопротивлялся своим чувствам до последнего, а что в итоге? Сидел на волчьем ложе, смотрел на своего мужа-волка и не мог им налюбоваться. Какая же красивая, Хейл, ты тварь.

\- Договорились, - буркнул Стайлз. - Но я с этого маньяка глаз не спущу.

\- Хорошо, - Дерек скрыл улыбку в кружке. - Как твоя попа? Все еще болит?

\- А ты как думаешь? - огрызнулся Стайлз.

\- Я бы мог помочь...

\- Никаких языков в моей заднице, Хейл! Потому что я знаю, чем твоя помощь в таком случае кончится! И мы договорились, что ты дашь мне перерыв!

Дерек укоризненно на него посмотрел и поднял свою руку:

\- Я имел в виду это.

Стайлз застонал и упал на подушки, закрывая лицо одной рукой, а во второй удерживая на покрывале пустую чашку. Весь кофе уже был в нем, стремясь в скором времени заменить кровь в венах, но околдованные мозги он прочистить не мог.

\- Я конченый извращенец, маньяк похлеще Питера, и это ты во всем виноват, Хейл, - пробормотал он. - Что ты со мной сделал.

Дерек поставил свою кружку на пол, забрал другую у несопротивляющегося Стайлза и пристроил ее рядом, после чего забрался на кровать к парню и лег подле, не касаясь его (прикосновения были запрещены). Он устроился на боку, подперев голову рукой, и с интересом рассматривал пунцово-красное ухо сгорающего от стыда Стайлза. Это было забавно и мило. Учитывая, какой разврат они творили еще вчера. После лишения анальной, оральной и какой только не девственности Стайлз точно должен был лишиться еще и способности так искренне смущаться. И стесняться, пожалуй, тоже.

\- Что смотришь? - пробурчал Стайлз. - Не насмотрелся еще?

\- Нет, - заявил Дерек. - И никогда не насмотрюсь. Даже вечность спустя.

Стайлз опустил руку и взглянул украдкой в глаза нежно улыбающегося ему Дерека. По его телу прокатилась волна тепла, и голова приятно опустела. Стайлз сам не понял, как начал глупо улыбаться в ответ, но, даже поймав себя на этом позорном занятии, не смог заставить себя прекратить лыбиться, как влюбленный, больной идиот.

\- Иди сюда, - выдохнул он, поймав Дерека за ворот футболки и притянув к себе. Он потянулся к его губам, накрывая их своими, и Дерек сразу же ответил на поцелуй, увлеченно вступая в их незатейливую игру. Стайлз понятия не имел, где волк научился _так_ целоваться, но он тоже быстро учился. И Дерек впервые позволил ему взять инициативу - теперь Стайлз диктовал правила и творил все, что ему хотелось, а Дерек послушно подыгрывал ему. Стайлз едва не застонал от бешеных восторга и возбуждения, когда Хейл открыл для него губы и пустил его язык в свой рот. Парень споро опрокинул его на лопатки, забираясь сверху, и максимально углубил поцелуй, решив трахнуть волка хотя бы языком. Дерек был не против дать Стайлзу целиком почувствовать власть над собой. Парень заслужил побыть немного сверху за то, как хорошо работал снизу.

Стайлз застонал, когда загребущие волчьи лапища оказались на его многострадальной заднице, крепко сжимая ее сквозь джинсы, и неприятная, тянущая боль в еле выжившем анусе сменилась покалывающим теплом, хорошо Стайлзу знакомым. Дорвался-таки, непризнанный доктор Айболит.

Откатилась с характерным тяжелым, металлическим лязганьем входная дверь (вернее сказать, настоящие ворота, бункеры отдыхали). Стайлз протестующе застонал, но деваться было некуда: он знал, что Скотт привел оставшихся членов будущей стаи, как они и договаривались, и им с Дереком придется оторваться друг от друга и спуститься вниз.

\- Я в душ, - Стайлз скатился с волка и, не забыв захватить с пола Дерекову кружку с недопитым кофе, поспешил в ванную комнату – дверь в нее располагалась как раз рядом с люком.

Дерек спустился один. Оглядел собравшихся, задержав взгляд на Эрике, пытаясь еще раз понять, что нашел в ней Кален, и остановился на Скотте.

\- Где Джексон?

\- Его не было дома, - ответил Скотт. - Его мать сказала, что он уехал куда-то. Я ему пробовал звонить, но его телефон выключен.

\- Ясно. Разберемся с ним потом, - решил Дерек. - Итак, Скотт уже рассказал вам, что вас ждет, когда вы примкнете к нашей стае?

\- Я не понимаю, зачем это нужно, - Эрика не могла смолчать. Она пришла сюда лишь потому, что ей хотелось узнать, как проходит посвящение, о котором говорил МакКолл.

\- Затем, что поодиночке вы все легкая мишень, - Питер поднялся с кушетки и подошел, встав рядом с Дереком. Тому явно не хватало красноречия, чтобы убедить упрямых подростков, зато у Питера его было хоть отбавляй. - Волки никогда не выживают по одному. По этой территории постоянно проходят стаи и группы ликанов. Не повезет вам встретить их - и это будет вашей последней встречей. Не говоря уже о том, что если вы сорветесь в полнолуние, а ты, Эрика, еще и в эти дни, и убьете кого-нибудь, за вами до конца ваших недолгих дней будет охотиться вся чета Арджентов, а то и из главофиса пришлют парочку Венаторов. Ваши друзья и родители вам не помогут. Более того, они первые в списке тех, кому грозит смерть от ваших клыков. Пройдет немало лет, прежде чем вы научитесь контролировать себя настолько, что не придется связывать вас или подчинять. Став частью стаи, вы быстрее освоитесь со своей новой жизнью. Вас не посмеет тронуть ни один чужак, и вы автоматически попадаете в белый список доверия Арджентов. Это как VIP-комплект. Глупо отказываться, когда его вам предлагают бесплатно.

\- А если я захочу уйти? - с вызовом произнесла Эрика. - Если мне не понравится?

\- Возьмешь и уйдешь. Поверь, здесь не найдется ни одного, кто будет слезно просить тебя этого не делать, - мило улыбнулся ей Питер.

\- Вообще-то, найдется, - раздался со стороны лестницы голос Стайлза. Тот шагнул с последней ступени, смотря на Эрику. - И это буду я. Поначалу ты мне жутко не нравилась, честно, Рейес, ты была невыносима, еще и на Дерека неровно дышала. Но я не думаю, что ты настолько ужасна, как хочешь казаться. И ты не заслужила смерти. Ни тогда, когда мы спасли тебя, спасибо Дереку, ни когда тебе приспичит показать характер и свалить. Ты сильная, но одна ты не справишься. Никто из вас один не справится. Без семьи. Без поддержки. Случись что, вам даже некуда будет бежать. Вы теперь - ликаны, больше не обычные подростки. И ваша жизнь никогда не станет прежней, как бы сильно вам этого не хотелось.

\- Аплодирую стоя.

\- Заткнись, Питер, - Стайлз даже не взглянул в сторону волка. - Ребят, вас никто не заставляет. Но мы хотим, как лучше. Стая вас ничему не обяжет. Но мы не знаем, как еще защитить вас, пока мы со всем не разберемся. И, честно говоря, нам не помешает ваша помощь.

\- Я согласен, - произнес Айзек, смотря на Дерека, - я хочу вступить в стаю. Я вчера чуть не вскрыл глотку отцу. Домой я не вернусь. Идти мне некуда. И я не хочу кого-нибудь случайно убить, не справившись со своими эмоциями. Мне нужна помощь. Поэтому, пожалуйста, примите меня.

\- Подойди, - позвал его Дерек. Айзек подошел к нему. Он был таким же высоким, как Дерек, но из-за возраста и конституции был в два раза тоньше, выглядя совершенно беззащитным на фоне волка. Хотя на его фоне любой выглядел жалко... ну, кроме Питера, пожалуй. Стайлз не любил его, но не мог не признать, что для тридцати девяти тот неплохо сохранился.

Дерек положил руку на плечо Айзека, заставляя опуститься. Обошел его со спины, и парень склонил свою кудрявую голову, немного дрожа, но, когда Дерек наклонился, внезапно расслабился, закрывая глаза. Стайлз смотрел, как загораются голубым глаза волка и как касаются кожи парня острые клыки. Когда он выпрямился, уже схлынул обратно.

\- Кто следующий? - спросил он.

\- Я.

Бойд, несмотря на то, что в свое первое полнолуние лишь под конец смог справиться со своим волком, сейчас отлично себя контролировал. И, выказав в прошлый раз сопротивление, в этот он без заминки повиновался, принимая укус Дерека, как знак его безграничной власти и безоговорочного превосходства.

Осталась Эрика. Она стояла в стороне, скрестив руки на груди, и напряженно следила за происходящим.

\- Эрика? - вопросительно приподнял бровь Дерек.

\- Я не хочу, - произнесла она резко и отрывисто.

\- Пойдем выйдем, - Стайлз пошел к дверям. Эрика, помедлив, ушла за ним. Спустя пару минут они вернулись.

\- Она согласна, - удовлетворенно сообщил всем Стайлз.

Пока Дерек проводил последний на сегодня обряд, Питер подкрался к Стайлзу и шепотом спросил:

\- Что ты ей сказал?

Стайлз снисходительно на него взглянул:

\- Что ее возлюбленный - Советник стаи Дерека, и если она хочет заполучить его в постель, придется ей прикинуться его подопечной, крайне нуждающейся в помощи.

\- Гениально, - восхищенно сверкнул глазами коварный Питер.

И Стайлз польщено зарделся. Они еще посмотрят, кто из них двоих тут настоящий змей-искуситель!

***

Поначалу все пялились. Кто искоса, кто в открытую. Одни сразу прятали глаза, другие продолжали глазеть. Стайлза это дико смущало и напрягало. Он не желал выставлять свою личную жизнь напоказ, тем более, перед этими сопливыми щенками, но как-то так выходило. То он не выдержит и обнимет Дерека, то Дерек не сдержится и полезет целоваться.

А потом все привыкли. Быстрее, чем каждый ожидал. Скотт, правда, покашливал иногда, застав альфа-парочку в компрометирующей позе, да и Эрика не лишала себя удовольствия выдать парочку порнографических фраз, соответствующих случаю.

На улице, конечно, и особенно в доме Стилински Стайлз и Дерек себе таких вольностей не позволяли... если их мог кто-то увидеть. Они вовсю обжимались в подворотнях, примерочных кабинках, за угловыми столиками и еще много где, но самым грандиозным событием на личном фронте стало осквернение кровати Стайлза, на которой он спал с самого детства: где его впервые нагнал утренний стояк, где он дрочил пару лет спустя, представляя Лидию, где у них с Дереком был первый недосекс и где в итоге Стайлза отодрали так, что он едва не сломал изголовье.

Джон был против того, чтобы его несовершеннолетний сын жил со своим мужиком (кобелем) у черта на куличиках, поэтому Стайлз бывал в лофте только по ночным сменам отца, когда он никак не мог проконтролировать территориальное расположение своего сына, не прибегая к нарушению законодательства. Не будь он шерифом, давно бы отследил сына по телефону и дал ему пиздюлей, обнаружив его на другом конце города. Джон не был идиотом и знал, что Стайлз нарушает его приказ, но у него не было пока никаких доказательств, чтобы выдвинуть ему обвинение и лишить свободы прелюбодействовать направо и налево. Из-за отца Стайлзу приходилось довольствоваться подворотнями. А что поделаешь? Зов природы.

Не у одних них жизнь наладилась и шла полным ходом. Питер и Лидия в открытую ходили на свидания, Стайлз сам, своими глазами видел пару раз, как те целомудренно держались за ручки, и Лидия не выглядела при этом так, будто трогает склизкого, вонючего пресмыкающегося гада. Напротив, такой сияющей и счастливой Стайлз ее не видел никогда. За все одиннадцать лет. Он признал свое полное поражение и окончательно капитулировал. Но это не мешало ему продолжать войну на поле брани с Питером. Пока у них была ничья, и они перешли в состояние холодной войны, по возможности избегая открытых, кровавых противостояний и стараясь взять друг друга измором.

У Калена и Эрики тоже произошли некоторые сдвиги. Хиллроу постепенно сдавал позиции в своей глухой обороне, и его семилетняя крепость из одиночества и сожалений готова была вот-вот рухнуть. Дерека это немного напрягало, хотя он не признавался почему. Стайлз, как обычно, предполагал худшее и в суеверном ужасе ждал, чем все кончится, когда настойчивая Эрика окончательно добьет неприступную Китайскую стену в лице Калена Хиллроу.

Но самым большим потрясением для Стайлза стала причина внезапного исчезновения Джексона. Он пришел к Дереку в понедельник (сам!!!), когда Скотт рассказал ему о стае, и попросился в их теплую компанию. Стоит повторить, САМ. На следующий день в раздевалке перед тренировкой выяснилось, что все выходные Джексон отрывался с Дени. Что в этом такого, спросите вы? Ну не считая десятка страстных засосов на шее их вратаря, пожалуй, ничего. Потому что до рекорда Стайлза и Дерека им было далеко. Стайлз окончательно перешел на водолазки. С худи они тоже смотрелись неплохо. На Стайлзе, правда, с его мордой, по швам трещащей от бурлящих эндорфинов, последнее время все хорошо смотрелось. Парни из команды, в душе искавшие на нем новые боевые раны, только завистливо свистели, все настойчивее требуя рассказать подробности его ночных похождений и, главное, с кем, но Стайлз мужественно хранил молчание, как партизан, и глубоко в душе желал придушить МакКолла за это его многозначительное покашливание.

Но счастье длилось недолго. Скоро снова полнолуние, хотя истинным кошмаром казалось стремительно приближавшееся Рождество, ведь Стайлз понятия не имел, что подарить отцу, Дереку, Скотту и остальным (за исключением Питера, естественно). Дерек со стаей все чаще пропадал в лесах, Стайлза с собой не брали, потому что Дереку, Питеру и Скотту и так несладко приходилось, им было не до защиты еще и аппетитной тушки Стилински, и в появившееся свободное время Стайлз копался в деле Хейлов. Начал он с пары стикеров на стене над рабочим столом, на каждый из которых выписал имена задействованных в спектакле лиц, а закончил всеми вертикальными поверхностями в своей комнате. К концу недели он успел позабыть цвет обоев - все стены теперь пестрели ксерокопиями, распечатками, газетными вырезками, заметками. Он не мог найти ни убийцы, ни ликана. Все упиралось в Дерека и Адриана. И если с последним шанса поговорить не было, разве только прибегнуть к спиритическому сеансу, то из первого придется хоть клещами, но вытянуть информацию.

\- Дерек, нам нужно поговорить, - сказал Стайлз, проходя в пустой лофт. Кроме них никого не было. Спасибо стайной связи. Стайлз не мог, как Дерек, отслеживать местоположение каждого члена, но зато он мог теперь ощущать их присутствие, если те находились поблизости.

\- О чем? - Дерек обернулся. Он стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрел в окно на вечерний город. Окно выходило в сторону центра и нового района, и яркие огни высоток, офисных и торговых центров окрашивали небо в коричневый цвет, скрывая звезды.

\- О той ночи, когда погибла твоя семья. Извини, я очень старался выяснить все сам, но не смог. Я в тупике. И я не могу двигаться дальше, если ты мне не поможешь. Знаю, что это опасно и ты не хочешь, чтобы я лез в это, но я уже по уши в этом всем оборотническом дерьме. Моих друзей обратил кто-то, имеющий зуб на тех, кто принимал участие в убийстве твоей семьи. И я не знаю, кто это и почему он решил осуществить свою месть через невиновных детей. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то из них пострадал только из-за того, что ты продолжаешь от меня скрывать правду! Дерек, - Стайлз подошел к мрачно хмурящемуся Дереку и обнял его, заглядывая в лицо. - Я не помчусь никого убивать, я клянусь. Не стану вынашивать план мести за свою маму или страдать еще какой-то фигней. Я должен найти этого ликана, чтобы защитить своих друзей. Чтобы защитить нашу стаю.

\- Я не знаю, кто он, - ровно произнес Дерек.

\- Я знаю, - вздохнул Стайлз, - но не хватает нескольких действующих лиц, чтобы завершить картину. Тех людей, которые, как и Кален, не были упомянуты в деле. Ты наверняка их знаешь.

Дерек молчал, смотря снова в окно. Губы плотно сжаты, челюсти сведены. Стайлз давно не видел его таким напряженным.

\- Что, если я не хочу узнать правду?

\- Что?.. - опешил Стайлз, отпрянув.

\- Что, если я предполагаю, кто убийца и кто портентум, но не хочу, чтобы мои догадки подтвердились? - волк как-то устало посмотрел на него.

\- Дерек! - пораженно воскликнул Стайлз. - Что ты несешь?.. Ты сам себя слышишь?! - вскричал он. - Твоя семья погибла, ты знал с самого начала, кто убил их, но ничего не сделал?! Просто предпочел сдохнуть?! И плевать, что тринадцатью трупами убийца наверняка не ограничился! Сколько стай, по-твоему, он успел вырезать за эти семь лет?! Скольким невинным он перерезал глотки?! А что с этим выродком?! Ты знаешь, кто он, но снова ничего не делаешь, хотя понимаешь, что твоей стае грозит опасность! Он не просто так обратил их! Если бы хотел отомстить через детей, убил бы их сразу! Но они ему зачем-то нужны - живыми и обращенными! И, уверен, ты знаешь зачем!

Стайлз выдохся. Его колотила крупная дрожь, потому что он был испуган, потерян, он был в жуткой ярости, и собственное бессилие злило его еще больше.

Дерек отвернулся к окну, храня молчание.

\- Ты моя пара, - тихо произнес Стайлз срывающимся голосом, - я связан с тобой теперь до конца своей жизни. Но, чувствую, она будет короткой. Ты не имеешь права так со мной поступать.

\- Стайлз, - наконец, произнес Дерек, пристально взглянув на него, - то, что ты узнаешь правду, ничего не изменит. Даже зная ее, ты ничего не сможешь сделать.

\- Ты не можешь быть в этом так уверен, - проговорил медленно Стайлз, чтобы до волка дошло каждое его слово, - как и в том, что справишься один. Ты не справишься. Ни тогда не смог, ни сейчас.

Дерек прищурился. Стайлза обдало волной жара чужого гнева, но волк очень быстро взял себя в руки. Как и всегда.

\- Где ты был в ту ночь? Почему ты ушел, когда нашел их тела? Почему был убит Адриан несколько дней спустя? Почему охотники сымитировали смерть от когтей оборотня? Почему они вообще убили твою семью? Почему ты ничего не сделал? Почему сейчас ты снова бездействуешь?

Каждый вопрос попадал прямо в цель. Дерек из последних сил старался сдержаться, но не смог. Он зарычал, схлынывая. Целиком.

Стайлзу стоило огромного труда остаться стоять на месте, когда рассвирепевший волк, вздыбив шерсть вдоль хребта, рычал на него, скаля белоснежные клыки и пригибаясь к полу. Его язык проскальзывал между передних зубов, собранная складками кожа на морде дрожала от подергиваний верхней губы. Уши так плотно прижаты, что их и не видно. И глаза полыхают огнем.

«Он не тронет меня, он не тронет меня», - как молитву повторял про себя Стайлз, готовясь к смерти.

Потому что Дерек сорвался. Его захлестнули терзавшие его все эти семь лет мучительные эмоции, боль была такой сильной и невыносимой от аффектизации, что он перестал соображать. Связь оборвалась. Стайлз больше не чувствовал его. Перед ним стоял зверь, смертельно раненый в самое сердце и загнавший себя в угол. Что делает животное, когда понимает, что вот-вот умрет? Верно. Оно начинает защищаться из последних сил.

Стайлз не успел даже вскрикнуть, как волк кинулся на него, сбивая с ног. Его пасть оказалась в паре сантиметров от его лица, и вместе с прокатывающейся по телу вибрацией от низкого рычания он ощущал горячее дыхание смерти на своей коже. Дьявольские голубые глаза горели ярче, чем всегда, и замерзшее в них пламя ожило - оно металось, запертое в черном ободке радужки, пылало, разгоралось, пыталось вырваться наружу, чтобы сжечь дотла все вокруг.

Стайлз смотрел. Смотрел в эти глаза, зная, что они станут последним, что он увидит. Когда волк подался назад, распахивая пасть, чтобы перекусить ему шею и отделить голову от туловища, он зажмурился. За оглушительным стуком готового остановиться сердца он чудом услышал треск, с которым Дерека впечатал в стену налетевший на него Питер.

Когда Стайлз распахнул глаза, то увидел, как волки сцепились между собой, нанося друг другу жуткие увечья. Летели клоки шерсти и выдранной плоти, во все стороны брызгала кровь, с хрустом ломались кости. Они метались по комнате, слившись в бело-черный клубок, дрались не на жизнь, а на смерть, и невозможно было предугадать, кто одержит победу.

Раздался выстрел.

Стайлз замер. Он смотрел на свою вытянутую правую руку, сжимавшую пистолет. Откуда он взялся? Когда он успел достать его? В кого он целился? Он попал?..

Стайлз медленно поднял взгляд выше, фокусируя его на двух остановившихся волках. Дерек стоял сверху, Питер лежал под ним.

Внезапно Дерек покачнулся. Попытался устоять на лапах, будто пьяный. Встряхнул головой, прогоняя сгущающийся в ней туман, стремительно застилавший глаза и забивавшийся в нос и уши. Он осел на задние лапы, отказавшие ему первыми, попробовал встать, но не смог. Огляделся, ничего не видя перед собой кроме меркнущего света. Повел ушами, не понимая, куда делись все звуки. И куда подевалась боль. Он больше не ощущал ни ее, ни своего тела, ставшего вдруг ватным и невесомым. Втянул последний раз воздух, сумев почуять слабый, сладкий и теплый аромат молока с медом, и последние крупицы сознания потухли в сомкнувшейся со всех сторон безмолвной пустоте.


	14. Тайна лесного коттеджа

\- Выпей, - Кален настойчиво совал ему кружку с каким-то отваром.

\- Не хочу, - не сдавался Стайлз, судорожно сгрызая ногти под корень. Он не чувствовал жжения и боли, только железный, тошнотворный привкус крови во рту, который преследовал его с тех пор, как он увидел Дерека, падающего замертво. После того, как он выстрелил в него. Он. Сам.

\- Выпей. Тебе станет легче, - настаивал Кален, не желая связывать парня и поить его насильно.

\- Я сказал, не хочу! - рявкнул Стайлз, выбив ненавистную чашку из рук мужчины. Она вдребезги разбилась о край уцелевшего кофейного столика, и ее содержимое ароматной лужей растеклось на старом паркете.

\- Я уберу, - поспешно произнес Скотт, сидевший наготове с совком и тряпкой. Это была шестая за последние десять часов чашка, на которой Стайлз вымещал свою злость.

Кален вздохнул и ушел на кухню заваривать новый настой, размышляя о том, что стоит поискать веревку покрепче и прибегнуть к радикальным мерам.

Стайлз отрешенно смотрел, как Скотт ползает у него в ногах, собирая осколки.

\- Почему меня не пускают к нему? - тихо спросил он. Друг вскинул на него глаза. - Скотт... Он умер?.. Я... я убил его?..

\- Он жив, - ответил Скотт, - но к нему сейчас нельзя. С ним все будет в порядке, Стайлз. А тебе не помешает выпить успокоительное и лечь спать.

\- Я хочу увидеть его. Мне нужно увидеть его, - парень вскочил с дивана и бросился к винтовой лестнице, но там он встретил непреодолимую преграду в лице Питера, сидевшего на нижних ступенях. - Пропусти меня.

\- Извини, не могу, - сказал ему волк, спокойно и ровно. - К нему сейчас нельзя. Даже тебе.

\- Я должен увидеть его. Я должен... - он попытался оттолкнуть мужчину, чтобы пройти, но не смог и на миллиметр его сдвинуть. Несколько раз ударил его в приступе отчаяния кулаками по груди, потом всхлипнул и разрыдался.

\- Тшш, тшш, - успокаивающе прошептал Питер, обнимая его и прижимая к себе. От запаха леса, ударившего в еще незаложенные ноздри, слезы потекли лишь сильнее.

Кален медленно подошел. Питер придержал Стайлза, и кастодиан влил в его рот отвар. Половина пролилась наружу, пока Стайлз давился судорожными всхлипами, но проглоченного оказалось достаточно, чтобы он обмяк в руках Питера. Тот подхватил его и отнес на диван. Скотт помог ему, поспешно поправив подушку и укрыв друга пледом.

\- Сколько в этот раз проспит? - по-деловому осведомился Питер у Калена.

\- Надеюсь, подольше, - ответил тот.

\- Он просыпается из-за Дерека? - высказал свое предположение Скотт.

Кален кивнул:

\- Каждый раз, когда начинаются приступы. Они теперь связаны. Стайлз не чувствует физическую боль Дерека, но чувствует, что ему плохо.

\- Как это вообще произошло? - Скотт больше не мог терпеть.

\- Когда я вошел сюда из-за судьбоносного стечения обстоятельств, - произнес Питер, - Дерек прижал Стайлза к полу и пристраивался к его шее. Я не стал ждать, чем все кончится, и взял удар на себя. Но Дерек сорвался, он озверел, еще и под аффектизацию попал... В общем, если бы не Стайлз, я был бы мертв. Насчет Стайлза я не знаю. Он его пара, Дерек бы никогда его не тронул... будучи в своем уме, но он обезумел. Я первый раз видел, чтобы у волка так рвало крышу. Обычно это случается с ликанами.

Скотт с мрачным и тревожным выражением лица выслушал его и спросил:

\- Из-за чего это произошло?

\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Питер.

\- Дерек нестабилен, - пояснил Кален, напряженно думая параллельно о чем-то, что сильно его беспокоило. Скотт никогда не видел своего уравновешенного шефа таким дерганым. - Когда я нашел его шесть лет назад, периоды разумности сменялись у него периодами полного безумия. Пришлось три года продержать его взаперти, никто не был уверен, что такого больше не повторится. И вот это произошло. Снова.

\- Из-за Стайлза?

\- Нет, не из-за него. Стайлз, напротив, помогает Дереку, как его пара. Это произошло из-за чего-то другого... или кого-то.

\- Откуда у Стайлза оказался пистолет? - задал следующий вопрос Скотт.

\- Я дал его ему, - Кален рассеяно посмотрел на парня, - когда они с Дереком решили стать парой. Это был запасной вариант на случай ситуации, как эта. Я не знаю, зачем он взял его с собой сюда или зачем все время носил его.

\- И он не вернул его?

\- Нет, попросил оставить у себя, если вдруг он встретит портентума и перцовый балончик на него не подействует, - Кален слабо усмехнулся. Стайлз в своем репертуаре. Только он может так несерьезно говорить о серьезных вещах.

\- Но как он попал?! - Скотт ничего не понимал. - Любой бы промазал!

\- Он и промазал, - произнес Питер вдруг, - он целился в голову, а попал в грудь. Он отвел ствол в тот момент, когда уже спустил курок.

Скотт в шоке уставился на него:

\- Стайлз хотел убить Дерека?!

\- Если бы хотел, не промазал бы. Его рука даже не дрогнула, - усмехнулся Питер. - Не хочу спрашивать, где он научился так стрелять по движущимся объектам... Скотт, хочешь помочь Дереку?

\- А я могу?.. - растерялся от внезапного предложения парень.

\- Можешь. Попробовать, по крайней мере. Ликанам это дается тяжело, но ты вроде смышленый парень и быстро схватываешь, так что у тебя может получиться и с первого раза.

\- Питер, только осторожнее, - попросил Кален, - мне не нужен еще один труп.

\- Идем, - Питер, приняв к сведению обеспокоенность кастодиана, повел Скотта за собой на второй этаж. Дерек лежал на кровати, с прикованными к изголовью руками. У него не хватало сил разомкнуть звенья или сломать решетку, потому что аконит отравлял его - Кален так и не достал пулю, чтобы Дерек оставался в человеческой форме. С волчьей даже все вместе они вряд ли бы справились.

Волк, тяжело дыша от боли, взглянул на них ярко-голубыми глазами. Совершенно невменяемый взгляд. Ни следа разума. Но оно и понятно.

От пулевого ранения чуть ниже левой груди во все стороны тянулись пульсирующие черные вены. Волчий нюх Скотта уловил запах гниения и... смерти. От Дерека пахло так же, как когда-то от Эрики. Его организм боролся с ядом, но не справлялся.

\- Пуля очень близко от сердца, - сообщил Питер, - это опасно, поскольку сердце может не выдержать нагрузки и остановиться. Как только кровь встанет и перестанет фильтроваться печенью и почками, аконит за пару минут дойдет до мозга и еще за пару превратит его в желе. Поэтому нужно оттягивать постоянно яд, чтобы не вытаскивать пулю. Сразу скажу, это адски больно. Не смотри, что Дерек только тяжело дышит и потеет. Он волк, у нас очень высокий болевой порог. А у тебя может случиться и болевой шок. Так что не переусердствуй, еще и тебя откачивать нам с Хиллроу не в радость. И Стайлза пока выше крыши хватает.

\- Что мне нужно делать? - спросил Скотт серьезно и решительно.

\- Для начала сними рубашку, чтобы я мог видеть твои руки и грудь и вмешаться, если ты вдруг решишь умереть героем.

Скотт разделся. Присел на кровать рядом с дернувшимся Дереком, слабо зарычавшим на него, и выжидающе уставился на Питера.

\- Положи правую руку на рану. Не бойся, аконит не заразен... Вот так. Теперь расслабься и представь, как твои сосуды прорастают сквозь кожу и сплетаются с сосудами Дерека. А потом заставь кровь из них бежать через твою ладонь в тебя. Вытягивай ее, но не быстро. По капле.

Скотт сосредоточенно смотрел на свою руку, представляя все, что говорил ему волк. Но ничего не происходило. Он прижал ладонь сильнее, Дерек зашипел, но Питер удержал его.

И тогда Скотт увидел, как его вены начинают проступать под кожей, просвечивать сквозь нее, и что-то черное, вязкое и раскаленное, как лава, потекло по ним вместо крови. Сначала отнялись пальцы, опущенные словно в чан с кипящей смолой, потом он перестал чувствовать кисть. Когда адское пламя охватило всю руку, Питер сам отнял ее от раны.

\- А ты терпеливый, - восхищенно похвалил он задыхающегося от боли парня, прижимавшего к себе быстро регенерирующую конечность. - Уважаю это. И ты молодец. Я знал, что ты справишься с первого раза. Знаешь, Скотт, как есть люди, которые никогда не смогут стать волками, так есть те, кто был рожден для этого. Ты один из таких людей. Волк не часть тебя. Ты всегда им был, просто укус дал тебе раскрыться и принять истинную форму.

Питер улыбнулся. Скотт нахмурился.

\- Звучит как комплимент, но меня это отчего-то пугает.

\- Почему? Разве плохо быть волком? - удивился Питер. - Сейчас у тебя тяжелый возраст, все через него проходят. Но со временем ты во всем разберешься и поймешь, каким даром стал для тебя этот укус. Ты никогда не захочешь вновь стать человеком. Потому что тогда вся жизнь потеряет краски, которые раньше ты не мог видеть.

\- Как долго вы будете его так держать? - резко перевел тему Скотт.

\- Как только он возьмет себя в руки и перестанет пытаться убить нас взглядом, - охотно ответил Питер, взглянув на ожившего и вновь грозно зарычавшего Дерека.

Скотт тоже посмотрел на него.

\- Теперь я понял, что чувствовал постоянно. Эту угрозу, исходившую от него, без всякой видимой причины... И в тот раз, в полнолуние, он почти сорвался. Мне стало... страшно. Но он услышал Стайлза и будто... переключился.

\- Сейчас Стайлз не в лучшем состоянии, чем он, - с сожалением произнес Питер, с интересом рассматривая скалящегося волка, - он ничем не сможет ему помочь, пока тоже не возьмет себя в руки. И еще желательно расскажет нам и мне в особенности, как он довел непрошибаемую скалу-Дерека до этого умопомешательства. Чтобы кто-нибудь и я в частности случайно не совершил той же ошибки. Планирую протянуть еще годик.

\- А что будет через годик? – не понял Скотт.

\- Да так, - лукаво подмигнул ему Питер.

***

Стайлз ничего рассказывать не стал. Даже когда его спросил Скотт. Он повторил, что сначала должен увидеть Дерека. В этот раз послушно выпил очередной отвар Калена и совершенно осознанным и, главное, сосредоточенным взглядом взглянул на стоящих вокруг него троих мужчин, включая Скотта. Его друг выглядел странно повзрослевшим. Или Стайлз просто давно его не видел. И собственного отражения тоже, иначе не узнал бы в этом вмиг постаревшем человеке с безразличным взглядом себя.

\- Теперь я могу его увидеть? - настойчиво повторил он.

\- Хорошо, - согласился Кален. - Питер, проводи его. Скотт, ты останешься со мной. 

Стайлз поднялся с дивана и, стараясь не смотреть на погром вокруг и в особенности на выбоину в стене у окна, пошел за Питером. Тот пропустил его первым на лестницу и поднялся следом.

Стайлз замер у открытого люка. Простоял неподвижно с десяток секунд, прежде чем заставил себя сдвинуться с места и подойти к кровати.

Дерек не узнал его. Стайлз сразу понял это по его взгляду и предупреждающему рычанию. Хоть выглядел он сейчас, как человек, на него все еще смотрел раненый и загнанный в угол зверь. Затравленный взгляд, показная агрессия. Если подойти ближе, он нападет. Но... у зверя остались силы только на то, чтобы скалиться. Он не смог отодвинуться, когда Стайлз сел рядом.

Стайлз по-прежнему не чувствовал связи. Тянулся к Дереку и утопал в сосущей пустоте. Даже когда он прикоснулся к его ноге. Ничего. Пустота.

\- Оставь нас, - попросил он у Питера и, едва тот успел открыть рот, чтобы возразить, рявкнул: - Пошел вон!

Питер, скрипнув зубами, был вынужден подчиниться ему как вожаку. Чертовы волчьи повадки!

Стайлз дождался, когда Питер уйдет, и сходил закрыть и запереть люк. Конечно, тот не выстоит перед волками, если они надумают сюда ворваться, но Дерек сказал, что в мансарде стоит звукоизоляция, и чтобы она сейчас заработала, нужно было убрать дыры.

Он вернулся на кровать. Забрался сверху на волка, и тот зарычал громче, но сбросить его из-за слабости не мог.

Стайлз взглянул на рану. Питер залечил ее в который раз, и парень увидел лишь темную кайму вокруг пулевого отверстия. Эту дырку он тоже собирался залатать.

Его руки скользнули по животу бешено взревевшего Дерека, дернувшего скованными руками, но бестолку. Он был изнеможден, вымотан до предела, ему ничего не оставалось, как терпеть, стискивая зубы.

\- Тише, - Стайлз мягко поглаживал его напряженный живот. Температура тела упала, верно, меньше тридцати пяти, и Стайлза это очень пугало. Дерек никогда не был таким холодным. - Тише, все хорошо. Я не причиню тебе вреда.

Он скользнул руками выше, огибая рану, чтобы не сделать волку еще больнее. Он хотел успокоить его своими прикосновениями, а не замучить до смерти. Тот и так был еле жив.

Волк наблюдал за ним, порыкивая, но уже не так страшно. Стайлз снова вернулся к его животу, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как руки дрожат, словно у наркомана. Он и был им. Во время дикой ломки - чувствовал он себя именно так. А все из-за того, что ему жизненно необходимо было вновь принять дозу наркотика, которым был его волк. Сейчас от него практически ничего не осталось. Стайлз тоже балансировал на грани. Он все еще не знал, что должен сделать, чтобы исправить то, что натворил.

\- Дерек, - звал он волка по имени, силясь прочесть хоть какой-то ответ в его глазах. - Я хочу помочь тебе. Ты должен довериться мне. Хорошо?

Он задрал подол водолазки и вытащил из-за пояса аконитовый кинжал, при виде которого Дерек снова заметался, ревя и клацая клыками, но звукоизоляция сработала, и никто не прибежал посмотреть, что тут происходит.

Стайлз положил кинжал рядом так, чтобы Дерек его видел, и снова начал гладить его, звать по имени и тихо разговаривать с ним, стараясь успокоить и убедить, что ему не нужно бояться. В конце концов, Дерек сдался. Он понял, что ничего не может сделать, и смирился с тем, что сейчас умрет.

Стайлз закатал рукава. Подышал. Правая рука больше не дрожала. Он крепко сжал рукоять кинжала, понятия не имея, что собирается делать.

\- Потерпи, - сказал он волку, последний раз взглянув ему в глаза, и просунул острие лезвия в рану, из которой заструилась едва теплая, густая, черная, гнилая кровь. Стараясь не смотреть на лицо запрокинувшего голову назад Дерека, чтобы не видеть, какую боль он снова причиняет ему, Стайлз вдавливал лезвие все глубже, пока его конец с характерным металлическим стуком не соприкоснулся с пулей. Он поменял угол наклона, ввел кинжал еще чуть глубже и начал вытаскивать. Кровь лилась все сильнее, и Стайлз молился, чтобы судорожно дышавший волк не умер от потери крови или сердечного приступа.

Но Дерек не дергался. Не мешал ему. Будто в самом деле понимал, что ему хотят помочь. Пуля выскочила под давлением, как пробка из бутылки, и покатилась где-то по полу. Стайлз отбросил кинжал, затолкал капсулу с антидотом в рану и зажал ее обеими руками так сильно, как только мог, чтобы давлением остановить усугубившееся кровотечение.

\- Ну же, вшивая скотина, исцеляйся, - процедил он сквозь стиснутые зубы, переживая не лучшие мгновения своей давно улетевшей в ад и мрак жизни. - Если посмеешь сдохнуть, я тебя с того света достану и убью нахер! Второй раз не промахнусь, уж поверь мне! Ты вообще не стоил того, чтобы я испортил себе статистику. Первый промах! И из-за кого?! Из-за гребанного Дерека Хейла, горел бы ты в аду вместе со своей долбанной семейкой.

Кровь остановилась. Стайлз отнял руки, смотря, как рана вновь начинает затягиваться. Он выдохнул, как гора с плеч свалилась. Лег на Дерека сверху, наплевав на опасную близость его клыков, и закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в восстанавливающийся сердечный ритм. Постепенно повышалась температура тела, и дыхание приходило в норму. Стайлз привстал, заглянув в волчьи глаза и встретив пристальный взгляд.

\- Все еще не вспомнил меня? - он медленно выпрямился. Стянул с себя водолазку. - Не узнаешь, чьи автографы у меня по всему телу стоят?

Дерек скользнул взглядом по телу Стайлза, и его узкие, хищные ноздри шумно втянули воздух.

\- Нравится? - Стайлз погладил себя по груди и животу, насмешливо смотря на притихшего волка. Он отодвинулся дальше и потерся попой о начавший реагировать член. Питер мразь. Мог хотя бы простыней Дерека прикрыть. Хотя у волков, наверное, в порядке вещей пренебрегать человеческой одеждой.

Стайлз поднялся на ноги, чтобы расстегнуть и снять джинсы. Волк жадно следил за каждым его движением, даже приподнялся, но скованные руки ему мешали, а он не восстановился достаточно, чтобы избавиться от пут.

Стайлз опустился обратно.

\- Будь хорошим мальчиком и оближи их, - сказал он, протянув к губам волка указательный и средний пальцы. Он мог их лишиться, но Дерек послушно взял в рот и облизал их горячим языком, осторожно не смыкая челюстей, чтобы не поцарапать острыми клыками.

Стайлз снова приподнялся. Завел руку назад и, неотрывно глядя волку в глаза, ввел в себя сразу два пальца, не столько растягивая и подготавливая, сколько стараясь как можно лучше смазать.

У Дерека знакомо задрожала нижняя челюсть. Стайлз даже невольно улыбнулся.

\- Что, хочешь меня? - он погладил свободной рукой упиравшийся ему в копчик твердый, как камень, член Дерека. Надо же. Сдохнуть собирался всего-то пару минут назад, а уже живее всех живых!

Тянуть дальше смысла не было. Стайлз растер остатки слюны по волчьему члену и, ухватив его покрепче, приставил головкой ко входу.

Дерек инстинктивно поднял бедра, и Стайлз в тот же момент опустился вниз. Волк заклокотал, и парень насадился до конца, не сдержав жалобного, жалкого стона. Черт, он реально успел отвыкнуть от этого монстра в себе. Но волк не мог ждать, он двигал бедрами, стараясь войти еще глубже, и Стайлз первое время никак не мог попасть в нужный ритм.

\- Черт, черт, черт... - бормотал он сбивчиво, дрожа от голодного, жаркого, пожирающего волчьего взгляда, продиравшего до костей. Стайлз, наконец, начал двигаться в такт и не смог больше не стонать, потому что член Дерека был таким огромным, он распирал его изнутри, заполняя собой, и доставал так глубоко, что хотелось кричать в голос и насаживаться еще сильней, лишь бы почувствовать его больше, и так горячо, так сладко, так хорошо... Ах! Стайлз судорожно вцепился одной рукой в плечо Дерека, а другой додрочил, кончив на живот мужчины.

Волк глубоко вдыхал и резко выдыхал воздух, наполненный ароматом вожделения, источаемым прекрасным, молодым и упругим телом, так тесно обхватывающим его член и принимавшим его целиком, до самого конца. Цепи звякнули, расходясь на запястьях, и он схватил содрогающегося после мощного адреналинового оргазма и абсолютно несопротивляющегося Стайлза и опрокинул его на кровать. Перевернул, поставил на колени, завел руку за спину, надавливая и заставляя выгнуться в пояснице, подставляя зад. Пристроился сзади так, чтобы не дать ногам парня разъехаться, и снова вошел в него. Стайлз закусил простыню, всхлипнув от того, что член волка снова был в нем, делая его таким... цельным, наполненным, настоящим. Он почти плакал, пока Дерек неистово брал его, впиваясь когтями в бедро и спину. Вывернутая рука ныла в плече, пахло кровью, потому что Дерек наверняка расцарапал его и порвал - эта острая, тянущая боль была такой знакомой... Дерек схватил его за волосы, отрывая лицо от кровати, и вынудил кричать и стонать для него, пока он продолжал яростно трахать его, не встречая никакого сопротивления.

Стайлз, захлебываясь слезами и слюнями, которые не мог нормально сглотнуть из-за запрокинутой назад головы, кончил снова, сжав в хрустнувших пальцах стальной прут изголовья.

Дерек, получив желаемое, сбавил обороты и тоже кончил за пару вдумчивых движений, не забыв навалиться сверху на задыхающегося парня и укусить его за плечо. Стайлз закричал от боли, когда острые клыки легко вошли в плоть, словно в масло, и с глухим рыком волк спустил в него. Он отстранился. Попавшая в ранки слюна мигом затянула их, но кожа в том месте горела, как и все тело Стайлза.

Его повалили на бок. Прижались сзади, загоняя член глубже, имитируя замок. Он смог нормально дышать.

Дерек обнял его, крепко прижимая к себе. Стайлз устроил голову на вытянутой руке волка, обнимая вторую, лежавшую на его животе, и переплел их пальцы. Дерек жарко дышал ему в затылок, в забытье вылизывая его, и от прикосновений его влажного языка вся кожа покрывалась мурашками.

Но Стайлз не попросил его прекратить. Ему было приятно. Лежать вот так, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, чувствовать Дерека внутри себя, забываться от его ненавязчивых ласк и прятаться в крепких объятиях. От всего мира.

Наконец, он получил свою дозу.

***

Стайлз проснулся. Взглянул, сонно щурясь, на окно над головой. Солнце высоко. Значит, уже за полдень. Сколько же он проспал?

Вспомнив о бурных событиях предыдущего дня, он осторожно изучил последствия. Но ничего не обнаружил. Даже задница не болела. Тяжелая и горячая рука Дерека все так же давила на бок, свисая с него, и Стайлз взглянул на пальцы. Человеческие ногти, с черной каемкой запекшейся крови под ними. Его крови. Парень пощупал свое бедро. Ни царапинки, ни следа. Проверил еще раз самое дорогое и ценное - задницу. Все цело. Странно.

Волк вылечил его? Как давно? Почему? Зачем?

Стайлз рассчитывал на то, что хотя бы дружок Дерека узнает его и поможет своему хозяину восстановить воспоминания о своей паре. Физическая память отлично помогала, когда отказывал мозг, но с волком так не прокатило. Нет, Стайлз не отчаивался. Он еще что-нибудь придумает. Но без чего-либо, начинающегося на «а» и заканчивающегося на «т». Это страшное слово он даже про себя произнести не мог теперь без содрогания. Дерек был прав. «А»-«т» похлеще будет, чем вытаскивание людей с того света. От него точно можно когти откинуть.

\- Доброе утро, - раздался за спиной сиплый, бормочущий голос Дерека. Стайлз резко обернулся и так и замер с широко открытым ртом. Волк не понял, почему на него смотрят, как на явление Христа народу, но решил сначала поцеловать этот развратный, совращающий, наконец молчащий и такой сладкий рот. Стайлз сумел лишь невнятно замычать, вынужденный дышать носом и успевать сглатывать, пока волчий язык по-хозяйски орудовал у него во рту.

Стайлз нашел в себе силы отстраниться. Он уперся руками в плечи волка, не давая ему приблизиться и снова поцеловать себя.

\- Дерек! – воскликнул он. – Ты смог! Ах ты кобелина паршивая!

Он сам впился в его губы, обнимая за шею. Дерек приобнял его за талию, а Стайлз уже нагло закинул на него ногу. От чрезмерного восторга, стоит полагать. Главное, чтобы на радостях не пометил. Хотя простыни и матрас все равно выкидывать, все гнилой кровищей провоняло, так что какая уже разница.

\- Твои глаза! – Стайлз снова отстранился, чтобы окатить его новой порцией визгов и писков.

\- Что мои глаза? – опасливо уточнил Дерек.

\- Они нормальные! Дерек! Черт возьми! Они снова нормальные! – Стайлз едва ли не носом в его нос ткнулся, заглядывая в глаза волка как с можно ближнего расстояния, пока фокус не поплывет, но до этого он успеет рассмотреть их во всех деталях.

\- В смысле?

\- Не тупи! Зеленые они! Оба! – воскликнул Стайлз.

Настала очередь Дерека пялиться на Стайлза так, будто парень признался, что он пришелец из космоса. Волк нервно усмехнулся:

\- Здорово.

\- А разве не здорово?! Ты же вылечился от своей гребанной нестабильности!

\- Ага. Только перед этим чуть не прикончил тебя и Питера.

\- Ты все помнишь?!

\- Я ведь говорил тебе, что волки не страдают раздвоением личн… Ауч! – Дерек схватился за нос, возмущенно смотря на Стайлза. – За что?! – прогнусавил он.

\- За все хорошее! – заявил ему парень, тряся отбитой об наглую Хейловую морду рукой. Он бы и еще раз его треснул… но Дерек уже расплатился за все свои грехи, схлопотав от него аконитовую пулю, а потом позволив парню смачно поковыряться в себе ножиком. В общем, они квиты.

Дерек отнял руку от лица. Обидно, конечно, но его нос был в полном порядке. Он взял руку парня, забирая боль. Стайлз вздохнул. Как можно на него злиться, когда он такой милый? Лечит его после того, как дал в нос ударить. Ну разве не прелесть?

\- Извини, - тихо произнес Дерек. – Я…

\- Сорвался. Ага. Кален мне рассказал… еще давно, - Стайлз немного замялся. – Я хотел честно кинжалом одним ограничиться, но он всучил мне этот пистолет на случай, если ты вдруг захочешь меня сожрать, а не трахнуть… Видишь, пригодился.

Дерек нахмурился.

\- Где ты научился так стрелять? Мы ведь так быстро двигались.

\- Ну я ведь сын шерифа, - Стайлз поиграл бровями. – Это у меня в крови. А если честно, то я ствол - я имею в виду пистолет, - в руки взял в шесть лет. Меня еще мама стрелять учила. А потом, как она умерла, отец стал часто брать меня с собой на работу, боясь оставлять одного дома, ну и его сердобольные сотрудники женского пола развлекали меня, как могли, имеющимися у них в доступе игрушками.

\- Понятно, - Дерек чуть улыбнулся. – Многого я о тебе еще не знаю.

\- Ничего, у нас еще вся жизнь впереди, чтобы все друг о друге узнать. Так даже веселее. Не будет скучно. Одни сплошные сюрпризы!

\- Это точно. Ты один сплошной сюрприз, - вздохнул Дерек и вдруг произнес: – Стайлз.

\- Что? – собрался парень, внутренне напрягшись от тона волка.

Так сразу, без всяких вводных фраз и предисловий, Дерек ответил:

\- Вечером, когда я ложился спать, мне позвонила моя девушка, Кэт. Голос странный, надломленный, будто она долго плакала и дрожит от страха. Попросила срочно встретиться с ней. В нашем обычном месте. Ничего не стала объяснять, повесила трубку. Я сорвался. Прибежал туда. Никого. Прождал несколько минут, набирая ей, но она не брала. И потом я почувствовал… - он замялся. Стайлз видел, как тяжело ему давалось каждое слово, и поэтому молчал, затаив дыхание, боясь, что Дерек передумает рассказывать ему о той ночи, когда убили его семью. – Почувствовал, как убили Лили. Пара секунд, превратившихся в чертову бесконечность, и за ней – Джо. Потом Чарли. Стивен, как и я, сразу почувствовал смерть своих детей, он бросился в детскую, и его убили следующим. Из смежной спальни выглянула перепуганная Эмми, не понимавшая, что происходит, и очередь дошла и до нее. Пока кто-то убивал детей, другие резали стариков. Я нашел их в кроватях, думаю, они даже не проснулись после той дряни, которой их накачали, но были еще живы, когда им перерезали глотки. Алекс и Эдварда убили почти одновременно. Маму и сестру они держали до последнего, чтобы убить их на глазах у отца. Сначала Иден. Потом маму. Отец, наверное, смог вырваться, потому что Иден успела убежать… почти успела. Кто-то нагнал ее в саду и прикончил. Последним убили отца… Я не помню, как смог сдвинуться с места, как смог добежать обратно до дома. К тому времени, как я оказался там, они все были мертвы. Я попытался сначала вылечить детей, но не смог, тогда нашел мать, сестру… Я обошел их всех, но я не знаю, что было в их крови, они не могли регенерировать, и прошло больше пяти минут с момента, как остановились их сердца… Я ничего не смог сделать. Ничего. И везде стоял этот удушливый запах яда, крови, смерти… И их. Их запах. Людей, которые орудовали волчьими когтями вместо оружия. Я не смог понять, сколько их было, но я взял их след и пошел по нему, пробежал весь лес до самой дороги. Я успел надышаться той гадостью, которой пропитался воздух в доме, и, кажется, потерял сознание, а когда пришел в себя, был уже вечер. Все запахи выветрились. Я бегал кругами, но не смог снова взять след. В дом я вернуться не мог. Там везде были копы, собаки. Я вспомнил про звонок Кэт и отправился к ней домой. Она позвонила так внезапно, выдернула меня из кровати…

\- Она знала, что они собираются всех убить, - прошептал Стайлз.

Дерек кивнул.

\- Да, и решила спасти меня. Хотя лучше бы она позволила им убить меня.

\- Не говори так, - попросил Стайлз с отчаянием.

\- Ты не понимаешь, - волк говорил все быстрее, словно то, что он так давно держал в себе, старался забыть, прятал в самую глубину, вырвалось на свободу, и он больше не мог это сдержать. – Это я. Я привел ее в наш дом. Это я познакомил ее с родителями и моей семьей. Это я впустил убийцу в свой дом, и из-за меня они все погибли. Она с самого начала использовала меня, - с горечью произнес он, - а я даже не понимал этого, ослепленный своей любовью. И я поплатился за это. Сполна.

\- Дерек, - Стайлз погладил его по щеке и, проведя пальцами выше, разгладил хмурые складочки между сведенных бровей, - ты не виноват. Ты ничего не знал.

\- Я должен был узнать! Должен был догадаться! – с отчаянием выдохнул он. – Отец все время повторял мне, что я должен слушать свой внутренний голос, свое сердце… Он будто бы знал… знал…

\- Если бы он знал, он бы не дал своей семье погибнуть, - убежденно произнес Стайлз. – Никто ничего не знал. И виноваты во всем те люди, что убили их… Хотя они и не люди вовсе. Дерек, посмотри на меня. Ты не виноват. Понимаешь? Не виноват. Слушай меня. Я не лгу. Не лукавлю. Я говорю правду. Ты слишком совестливый, даже для волка, вот и решил взять всю вину на себя. Но это неправильно. Просто так сложились обстоятельства. Вы ничего не могли поделать. Ни ты, ни твой отец, ни кто-либо другой.

Дерек молчал, смотря куда-то поверх головы Стайлза. Потом он снова перевел взгляд на его сосредоточенное и бледное лицо, на котором так ярко выделялись золотисто-ореховые глаза.

\- Я не нашел ее, - продолжил он. – Она уехала. Я взял ее след и бежал за ней до Хилл-Вэлей, но в аэропорту ее запах оборвался. Я вернулся. И понял, чей запах я почуял в доме и почему он показался мне таким знакомым. Ноги сами привели меня к дому Уиттморов.

\- Адриан?! – вскричал Стайлз. – Он был одним из убийц?!

Дерек подтвердил его догадку, кивнув.

\- Я никогда не понимал, почему Кэт общается с ним. Не видел никакой связи. Но потом я узнал, что покойная мать Адриана до замужества носила фамилию Венатор.

\- Что-то знакомое, - Стайлз нахмурился, силясь припомнить. – Точно! Охотники! Ты говорил про них как-то раз.

\- Верно, - Дерек иногда удивлялся, сколько всего хранится в необъятных мозгах парня, терабайты информации, которую он в любой момент мог оживить в своем уме и использовать. – Адриан был из рода охотников, как и Кэт.

\- Что?! Кэт была охотницей?!

\- Да.

\- И ты знал об этом?! С самого начала?!

\- Да. Она жила у Арджентов. В колледже она значилась под другой фамилией. Ее не представляли моему отцу, из чего я сделал вывод, что в клан ее не приняли, ведь ей было больше восемнадцати лет, а для охотников это рубеж.

\- А как же табу? Про волков и охотников?! – Стайлз никак не мог успокоиться. Волк и охотница это еще заебеннее, нежели капитан команды по лакроссу и капитан команды поддержки, однозначно.

\- Я говорил про ликанов, - Дерек не удивлялся, как быстро сказанное Скотту перекочевало к Стайлзу, те ведь были как неразлучные сиамские близнецы. – Волки стерильны для людей, в том числе и охотников, к тому же, мы не можем заражать ликантропией. Браки с волками не приветствуются, но на них не налагается столь строгий запрет.

У Стайлза уже гудела голова. Он схватился за нее, но это не помогло.

\- И что? Ее семья не была против? И твоя? Ричард вам позволил быть вместе?

\- Ее семья не знала. А отец не сказал ни нет, ни да. Но к тому времени, как выяснилось, кто она на самом деле, она уже уехала. Чтобы утешить меня, думаю, он решил рассказать мне правду. Не только о Кэт, но и обо мне. О том, что я не его родной сын. Я тогда еще не понимал многих вещей, особенно тех, которые от меня тщательно скрывали. Не понимал, почему умею обращаться с самого детства, а моя сестра впервые встала на четыре лапы только в тринадцать. Почему я волк, а мой отец и сестра не похожи на меня. Я наивно полагал, что пошел в деда или что-то в таком духе… Уже много позже, когда Кален увез меня в Канаду к шаманам, те рассказали мне то, что я знаю сейчас и что я рассказал тебе, Скотту и остальным.

\- Там ты сделал эту татуировку? – догадался Стайлз.

\- Да. И узнал об Аменти и остальных богах. Звучит глупо, но религия и вера помогли мне справиться с моей болезнью. Добиться ремиссии. Не полного излечения, но хотя бы остановить развитие.

Стайлз подумал немного, потом задумчиво спросил:

\- Ты не договорил про Адриана. Ты пошел к нему, а потом через пару часов он погиб, верно? И ты сказал, что это не ты убил его. Тогда кто?

Дерек помолчал.

\- Я не знаю, - наконец произнес он. – Я следовал за Адрианом от самого его дома, хотел… убить его. После того, как выяснил бы, где Кэт. Он… узнал в тот вечер, что она позвонила мне. Потому что как раз тогда Уиттмору-старшему сообщили, что мое тело не нашли. Адриан испугался. Он понял, что я приду за ним. И попытался сбежать, как и Кэт, но слишком поздно. Я не знаю, что я видел, Стайлз. Просто в машину, которая мчалась со скоростью под восемьдесят миль в час, вдруг влетело что-то. От удара ее снесло, и она упала с моста. Когда я добежал до его края, то обнаружил лишь залитый кровью салон. И больше ничего. Ни Адриана, ни его тела.

\- Но кровь была его? – нервно уточнил Стайлз. – Точно его?

\- Точно, - устало подтвердил Дерек, - кто бы ни напал на него и ни забрал тело, он убил его наверняка. Выжал до последней капли.

У Стайлза мурашки побежали по коже.

\- И кто… мог сделать такое? – взволновано спросил он.

\- Ликан. Оборотень. Портентум, - Дерек слегка пожал плечами. – Я бы мог, если бы сорвался. Любой бы смог под сильной аффектизацией. Сила тогда возрастает неимоверно.

\- Значит, - решил подытожить Стайлз, чтобы вся рухнувшая на него информация улеглась по полочкам в голове, - Кэт, Адриан и кто-то еще сговорились убить твою семью. В последний момент Кэт передумала и позвонила тебе, уже будучи где-то на другом конце света. Адриан узнал о том, что ты жив, хотел сбежать, но какая-то тварь расплатилась с ним за его грехи. А остальные? Ты так и не узнал, кто были остальные?

\- Нет, - покачал головой Дерек. – Целый год я зализывал раны, с трудом заставил себя вернуться. Кален нашел меня, и все три года мы провели с ним в Канаде. Потом мы вернулись в Бейкон-Хиллз. Кален снова открыл свою ветклинику, а я, как и ты, попытался отыскать ответы на свои вопросы, но так ничего и не нашел. Кэт исчезла бесследно. Я обращался к Арджентам, но те не владеют информацией о ее местоположении. Венаторы в принципе не отчитываются ни перед кем. Если бы я смог ее найти… но я даже не знаю, откуда начинать искать. Да и этот ликан…

\- Ты не знаешь, почему он появился именно сейчас? Ведь столько лет прошло. Или есть определенный возраст, когда лучше обращать людей? Поэтому он столько ждал?

\- Я не знаю. В принципе, можно обратить любого ребенка, вступившего в период полового созревания, и любого взрослого, у которого достаточно здоровья, чтобы пережить обращение. Не думаю, что из пожилых кто-то сможет выжить. Поэтому я не знаю, почему он появился сейчас, а не год назад, например, когда им всем было шестнадцать, а не семнадцать, или почему не подождал еще год или два. Не знаю, Стайлз.

Стайлз подобрался к Дереку под бок, прильнул к нему, положив голову на плечо, и взглянул на безоблачное, лазурное небо над головой.

\- Мне кажется, я знаю, кто еще был замешан в убийстве твоей семьи. Точнее, я знаю того, кто знает. Эта волчья отрава, о которой ты говорил… Можно предположить, конечно, что это охотники додумались налить в вечерние напитки что-то помимо аконита, но все же мне кажется, что по ядам больше кастодианы специализируются. Я как-то спросил Калена, есть ли те, кто используют свой дар во вред. Он ушел от ответа, но по его лицу ясно было, что они есть. Ты и Кален говорили про Круг, и я так понял, что они там все друг друга знают. И они не могут не знать того, что подсказал охотникам, как можно отравить целую стаю, чтобы прирезать ее без всяких проблем… Если предположить, что он еще жив… Его мы сможем найти быстрее, чем Кэт, если она тоже еще жива…

Дерек молча смотрел в окно над головой, думая о том, что хотел бы, чтобы Кэт была жива. С Адрианом его опередили. Но никто не отнимет у него того сладкого момента, когда он будет раздирать ее по маленьким кусочкам, поддерживая ее жизнь так долго, как сможет. Чтобы она кричала и билась в агонии, не находя успокоения. Дерек заставит Кэт пройти все семь кругов Ада, на которые она обрекла его, прежде чем отблагодарит свою возлюбленную за спасение, подарив ей долгожданную смерть.


	15. Назад в прошлое. Часть 2

Последний рывок. Внезапный резкий удар под дых, и земля с небом поменялись местами, когда он перекувырнулся через голову по инерции.

Упав на спину, Дерек резко выдохнул. От спазма нечем было дышать.

Иден склонилась над ним с несколько озабоченным видом.

\- Ты как? - спросила она участливо, придерживая спадавшие на лицо золотистые локоны. Такая миленькая, наивная мордочка с капризными губками! Под этой обманчивой маской скрывалась коварная дьяволица.

\- Дерек, - раздался насмешливый мужской голос со стороны веранды - Кален оторвался от чаепития, чтобы подвести итоги боя, - ты ей хоть раз дашь достойный отпор? Или дашь первой же бешеной суке со смазливым личиком себя угробить?

\- Бешеной суке со смазливым личиком?! - Иден едва не взвилась, резко обернувшись на своего жениха. - Вот, значит, кто я для тебя – бешеная сука со смазливым личиком?!

\- Кален, беги, - рассмеялся Ричард, когда Иден бросилась на своего парня с явным намерением его убить. Посмеиваясь, Кален удрал в кусты, где, судя по победному воплю, Иден вскоре его настигла. А потом они подозрительно затихли.

Дерек с трудом привстал. Сломанные ребра срослись. Он взглянул на отца. Тот с улыбкой смотрел на него, сидя за газетой в своем любимом кресле, стоявшем у лестницы на открытую веранду. В этом году плющ сильно разросся, укрыв тенистым зеленым пологом крышу и овив деревянные балюстраду и колонны. На изуродованном шрамами лице отца играли пробивавшиеся сквозь его листья солнечные блики, и золотистые глаза вспыхивали особенно ярко, когда свет попадал на них, выхватывая их из тени.

\- Слишком благородный, чтобы бить девушек? - понимающе спросил Ричард.

\- Она моя сестра, - Дерек не спешил вставать. Голова все еще кружилась.

\- Твоя сестра тебе едва хребет не переломила, - заметил отец невзначай. - Но мне нравится твой самоконтроль. Ты даже не схлынул ни разу, хотя, полагаю, было больно. Я отсюда слышал смачный хруст твоих костей... Но Кален прав. Ты не должен давать спуск кому-то только потому, что этот кто-то - женщина.

\- Я знаю, - буркнул Дерек.

\- Знать и делать - это разные вещи, - Ричард отпил чай. - Я не хочу, чтобы какая-нибудь бешеная сука со смазливым личиком вскрыла тебе глотку.

\- Пап, - укоризненно произнес Дерек, хмуро на него посмотрев. - Я все понял. Хватит.

\- Он беспокоится о тебе, - примирительно произнесла вернувшаяся с новой порцией чая и домашней выпечки Мари. - Милый, давай, вставай и иди завтракать... А где Иден?

\- Сосется со своим женихом в кустах, - ответил Ричард, возвращаясь к утренней газете.

\- Ричард! - возмутилась Мари. Когда она перестанет краснеть за своего мужа?! - Где твои манеры?

\- Я лишь назвал вещи своими именами... Кстати, Дерек, - Ричард явно не собирался оставлять в покое своего сына, которому и так досталось. Они с самого детства устраивали с Иден игровые драки, чтобы помериться силой и выяснить, кто тут главный, но Иден, конечно же, неизменно выигрывала, даже когда Дерек давно стал весить раза в два больше, чем она, и обогнал ее в росте на добрую голову. - Когда ты познакомишь нас со своей девушкой?

\- Что? - Мари удивленно посмотрела на Дерека. - Милый, у тебя появилась девушка? Почему ты не сказал нам?

Дерек укоризненно посмотрел на отца-предателя, а тот прикрылся газетой, умывая руки. Встав с травы, Дерек отряхнулся и поднялся на веранду.

\- Потому что у нас еще не все так серьезно, чтобы знакомить ее с родителями, - ответил он. - Тем более, ее нужно еще морально подготовить ко встрече с моим отцом.

\- Удар ниже пояса, - пробормотал Ричард в газету. Дерек сел за стол, поблагодарил маму за чай и взял тост.

\- А кто она? Как вы познакомились? - тут же стала расспрашивать его Мари, сев за стол рядом с мужем.

\- Мы учимся в одной группе, - ответил Дерек. - Она недавно переехала сюда к своим родственникам… А еще она капитан группы поддержки. Поэтому мы с ней часто видимся.

\- Вот как, - Мари улыбнулась, искренне радуясь за своего нелюдимого сына. Друзей у него не было, может, хоть в любви повезет? - А как ее зовут?

\- Кэтрин.

\- Красивое имя, - сказала вернувшаяся под ручку с Каленом вездесущая Иден. - Думаю, попа у нее тоже ничего.

\- Иден! - у Мари не осталось слов. - Господи, ну почему ты вся в отца?!

\- Еще один удар ниже пояса, - Ричард не отвлекался от газеты, не забывая попивать свой кофе.

\- Потому что он мой отец, - фыркнула Иден. - Подозрительно было бы, мам, если бы я не была на него похожа.

\- Гол в твои ворота, милая, - прокомментировал Ричард.

\- Хейл! - недовольно одернула его Мари, оскалив зубы. Ричард в ответ обезоруживающе улыбнулся и, дернув ее за руку, усадил к себе на колени, чтобы получить свой утренний целомудренный поцелуй. Все тут же отвели взгляд и занялись своими делами, давая Мари и Ричарду возможность поворковать якобы наедине.

\- У тебя помада размазалась, - насмешливо произнес Дерек, за что получил от сестры увесистый подзатыльник.

\- Не злись, малышка, он просто завидует, - Ричард взглянул на своих детей напротив, улыбаясь. - Девушка по имени Кэтрин ему ведь не дает.

\- Ну все! - Мари, успевшая сбежать с колен мужа на соседний стул, грозно хлопнула полотенцем по столу. - Оставьте уже свои волчьи шуточки и давайте есть!

\- Мари, ты воспринимаешь наши волчьи шуточки слишком близко к сердцу, - Ричард погладил свою жену по коленке. - Не сердись, просто мы несколько иначе смотрим на жизнь. Для нас она намного проще.

\- А почему она тебе не дает? - Иден критически уставилась на брата, оглядывая его с головы до ног. - Ты вроде ничего такой стал, как детский пух вылез.

Дерек покосился на ее любопытную мордашку. Кален, сидящий позади, ехидно на них поглядывал. Вот гад.

\- Потому что она не озабоченная сука со смазливым личиком, как некоторые, - огрызнулся Дерек.

\- Ого-го! - расхохоталась Иден. - Уже защищаешь ее? Вот это да! Малыш влюбился.

\- Иден, хватит дразнить его, - вмешался Кален, за плечи притягивая к себе неугомонную невесту, которой хотелось подробностей. - Не видишь, он смущен.

\- Ага, но он не был смущен, когда сидел на крыше и смотрел, как она голая по комнате после душа ходит, да, Дерек? - Иден явно не хотела успокаиваться.

Ричард заулыбался, когда Дерек просто невозмутимо уткнулся в свою чашку с чаем, не желая вестись на провокацию.

\- Дерек, - мягко позвал он его, и когда тот поднял на отца глаза, произнес: - Не слушай нас, поступай так, как ты чувствуешь. Ты поймешь, когда придет время.

\- Лучше бы оно пришло пораньше, - философски изрекла Иден, забирая у Калена свой тост, который он с любовью ей сделал, - а то зима скоро.

Мари взглянула с тревогой на своего притихшего сына. В том году Дерека пришлось увезти из дома, и они все, особенно он сам, очень тяжело пережили это вынужденное расставание. Неужели этой зимой все повторится? Дерек стал старше на еще один год, ему уже двадцать, а это значит, что шанс натворить глупостей возрос в десятки раз. Еще немного, он заматереет окончательно, и Мари понятия не имеет, как они с ним будут справляться. Хорошо, что появилась эта девушка Кэтрин.

\- Не нужно сгущать краски, - произнес мягко Ричард, снова положив руку на коленку своей жены. Он чувствовал, что она переживает - для этого ему не нужно было на нее смотреть или отслеживать реакцию по запахам. Они столько лет прожили вместе, что он мог узнать, смеется она или плачет, даже находясь на другом краю света. - Уверен, до зимы все разрешится. Приводи ее к нам познакомиться. Обещаю не кусаться.

Дерек только кивнул. Иден взглянула на его хмурое лицо. Она тоже волновалась за своего брата, хоть и не подавала виду, продолжая издеваться над ним, как и всегда. Но как она могла ему помочь? Разве только поговорить с его кошечкой.

***

\- Так вот ты какая, - Иден перехватила подружку брата на полпути к колледжу, проследив за ней от самого ее дома. - Загадочная и особенная, одна-единственная и неповторимая.

\- Что тебе нужно? - Кэтрин вовсе не испугалась, когда какая-то борзая девица преградила ей дорогу и теперь рассматривала ее так пристально и плотоядно, будто решала, что из нее лучше выйдет - нарезка или отбивная.

\- Ого! - Иден рассмеялась. - Теперь я понимаю, что он в тебе нашел. Маленькая бесстрашная самочка?

\- Ты больная? - Кэт нахмурилась. - В дурке день открытых дверей?

\- Не угадала, - Иден, вполне довольная любовной перепалкой, даже снизошла до того, чтобы представиться: - Я Иден, старшая сестра Дерека, уверена, он обо мне тебе не рассказывал.

Кэт подозрительно еще раз оглядела эту девицу в короткой кожаной юбке, бордовом топе с глубоким декольте и короткой кожанке. Картину завершали сапоги выше колена на высоком, устойчивом каблуке.

\- Не удивительно, - произнесла она с явным подтекстом, она бы тоже молчала, будь у нее такая старшая сестра, что дамы из квартала красных фонарей нервно курили в сторонке.

\- Я в восторге, - выдохнула Иден трепетно, рассматривая стоящее перед ней бесполое существо в разношенных джинсах, стоптанных кедах, мужской рубашке и с рюкзаком за спиной. Бледная кожа, усыпанная веснушками, похожими на брызги грязи, и кроваво-медные прямые волосы, оттенявшие яблочно-зеленые, как у кошки, глаза. Сплошная экзотика, кто бы мог подумать, что у Дерека такие странные предпочтения. Хотя на вкус и цвет...

\- Не будь я помолвлена, я бы попробовала тебя у него отбить, маленькая недотрога, - последние слова Иден буквально выдохнула ей в лицо, внезапно подавшись навстречу. Кэт отшатнулась от ее обжигающего клубничного дыхания. - Так или иначе, в эти выходные мы тебя ждем на ужин. Не советую отказываться, а то еще разобьешь нежное сердечко Дерека, он ведь может этого и не пережить.

Кэт хмуро на нее смотрела.

\- Даже не верится, что вы брат с сестрой, - произнесла она наконец.

\- Самой не верится, - вздохнула Иден, горячо соглашаясь с этим утверждением. - На нем генофонд моего отца явно отдохнул. Но ничего! У него еще все впереди. Мальчики позже набирают силу и матереют, ты в курсе? Так что не упусти свой шанс, пока он не превратился в альфа-самца, от которого все будут хотеть иметь щенят, - она подмигнула ей, повернулась, взмахнув сверкающим водопадом золотых волос, и летящей походкой удалилась в сторону припаркованной у обочины шикарной машины.

Кэт проследила за ней взглядом, пока Иден на своей крутой тачке не скрылась из виду, не забыв стартануть с прокруткой колес и дымом, за которым неизбежно последовал запах паленой резины.

\- Хейлы, - обреченно пробормотала Кэт, морщась.

\- Что Хейлы? - раздался за спиной знакомый мужской голос. Кэт обернулась, увидев Дерека.

\- Ничего, - улыбнулась она его хмурому лицу. И когда уже этот суровый парень научится улыбаться? - Идем?

\- Что она тебе сказала? - мрачно спросил Дерек, не двигаясь с места.

\- Кто?

\- Моя сестра.

\- Откуда ты узнал? - поразилась Кэт. Иден давно уехала. Да и вряд ли Дерек успел бы разглядеть ее холеное авто в потоке других машин, которые ехали к школе выгружать ценный груз в лице своих драгоценных чад.

\- Она слишком сильно душится, - нашелся Дерек, не став объяснять, что запах своей сестры, который даже Кален перебить не мог, он почует везде, хоть в ливень, идущий месяцами. - Так что она сказала тебе?

\- Что я приглашена на семейный ужин в эти выходные, - Кэт насмешливо прищурилась. - Постеснялся сам меня пригласить, попросил сестру?

\- Я убью ее, - рыкнул Дерек, сжимая кулаки.

***

Иден охнула, когда внезапно земля ушла из-под ног, и вот она уже лежит и любуется небом. Солнечное утро, ни облачка. Сходить бы поплавать.

Ричард присвистнул.

\- Вот это да, - даже Вильгельм не смог удержаться от комментария, - Дерек, она снова взяла без спроса твою бритву?

\- Деда! - возмутилась Иден от столь жестокого и необоснованного обвинения и уставилась на подошедшего к ней Дерека. Раны от когтей на его лице затянулись, но кровь осталась. Просто красавец. Так и съела бы. - Что это с тобой?

Она протянула руки. Дерек помог ей встать.

\- Это исторический момент, - произнес Ричард торжественно, - малыш Дерек, наконец, уложил на лопатки свою борзую сестрицу.

\- Пап! И ты туда же!

\- Ричард, не называй свою дочь борзой, - одернула его Мари.

\- Я всегда называю вещи своими именами, - парировал Ричард невозмутимо.

\- Не подходи к ней больше, - произнес Дерек тихо, сжав пальцы на руке Иден так сильно, что она поморщилась от боли. Еще чуть-чуть, и этот большой малыш сломает ей кисть. - Я не хочу, чтобы ты к ней подходила и говорила ей что-то, тебе ясно?

Иден прищурилась, пристально смотря снизу вверх на брата. Все остальные слышали их разговор, но предусмотрительно не вмешивались. В их семье не принято было лезть, куда не просят. Здесь каждый сам определял свое место и решал проблемы социального взаимодействия. Даже Мари совершенно спокойно продолжила болтать с Бекки, решая, что им приготовить на званый ужин. Обычный женский разговор в доме Хейлов.

\- Я ничего ей не сделала, - холодно произнесла Иден.

\- И хорошо, что ты ничего не сделала, - прорычал Дерек, оскалив клыки. - Потому что я не буду терпеть и прощать все твои выходки только потому, что ты моя старшая сестра.

Иден раздраженно выдернула руку, сверкнув золотистыми глазами. Обиделась. Но Дерек был слишком зол, чтобы сгладить конфликт, как он всегда делал. Ему надоело идти на уступки. Он столько раз шел на компромиссы, чтобы поддерживать дружелюбную атмосферу в семье, но даже его безграничному терпению рано или поздно приходит конец.

\- Хорошо, - оскалилась Иден в ответ, - больше к ней не подойду и на метр, доволен?

\- Да.

\- Вот и отлично.

\- Согласен.

Иден резко повернулась, картинно взмахнув своими золотыми локонами, в которых запутались мелкие веточки и травинки, и ушла к себе в комнату, чтобы позвонить Калену и пожаловаться ему на то, как тяжело ей живется. Она знала, что перегнула палку, и чувство вины не давало ей сделать первый шаг к примирению. Дерек тоже не собирался вилять поджатым хвостом. Хватит с него.

Ричард проводил задумчивым взглядом гордо прошедшую мимо дочь и внимательно взглянул на сына. Дерек поднялся на веранду и сел за стол на свое привычное место. Заботливая Бекки тут же взялась стирать платком кровь с его лица, причитая, какой ее внучек бедный и несчастный и что все его тут обижают, но ничего, она, его бабуля, всегда о нем позаботится.

Дерек стоически терпел. Выражение его лица было столь обреченным и несчастным, что даже Вильгельм сжалился.

\- Бекки, прекрати, - одернул он свою жену. - Он уже не маленький щенок.

\- Для меня он все равно малыш, - умиленно вздохнула старушка, обнимая необъятный бицепс своего малыша, у которого она теперь точно без труда могла сидеть на коленках, а то и на ручках кататься весь день.

\- Мам, правда, оставь его, - попросил Ричард. - Аж сердце кровью обливается.

Бекки только фыркнула, но Дерека выпустила. Он благодарно посмотрел на отца и, наконец, смог спокойно позавтракать.

\- Пойду посмотрю, как там Иден, - Мари ушла первой. Следом за ней потянулись старики. Дерек и Ричард остались одни.

\- Она хотела, как лучше, - произнес Ричард, имея в виду поступок Иден.

\- Я знаю, - буркнул Дерек.

\- Она волнуется за тебя, - продолжил отец. - И чувствует себя виноватой из-за того, что тебе приходится покидать стаю.

Дерек взглянул на него.

\- Так всегда будет? - уточнил он, пока не передумал об этом спрашивать. - Я всегда буду так реагировать?

\- Нет, - успокоил его Ричард, - конечно же, нет. У тебя просто такой возраст, это нормально, мы все через это прошли. Но нам повезло, что у нас не было старшей сестры.

Дерек немного помялся. Хорошо, конечно, что со временем ему перестанет сносить крышу из-за течки сестры, но все-таки хотелось, чтобы момент этот наступил до того, как у него в самом деле поедет крыша.

\- Спрашивай, - подтолкнул его Ричард.

\- Если я и Кэт... мы вместе... - он, в отличие от отца, не мог еще называть вещи своими именами. Видимо, в силу возраста. - Это поможет?

\- Полагаю, что да, - не стал лукавить Ричард, внимательно смотря на него. - Но я уже говорил тебе не думать о нас или ком-либо еще. Слушай свои инстинкты, свой внутренний голос. Это все, что тебе нужно.

***

\- Дерек, постой, - Кэт уперлась руками в плечи парня, заставив его отстраниться от себя. Хотя он был намного ее сильнее, находился в более выгодном положении, нависая сверху, да и весил будь здоров, так что ему бы не составило никакого труда преломить ее сопротивление, но он, как всегда, поддался.

\- Что? - Дерек внимательно смотрел на лежащую под ним девушку. Она совсем не нервничала, и он понятия не имел, что она собиралась ему сейчас сказать. Явно не попросить его остановиться и дать ей время. Тогда что?

\- Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать, - тихо произнесла Кэт. И вот теперь она действительно начала нервничать. Даже ее пальцы сильнее сжались на его плечах.

Дерек постарался не хмуриться и сохранить спокойное выражение лица - насколько спокойным оно могло быть, когда они уже практически лежали голыми в ее кровати. Но ладно, он справится, отец ведь гордился его самоконтролем, да? Не нужно его разочаровывать на старость лет.

\- Я... - Кэт вздохнула поглубже, будто собиралась в омут броситься с головой. - Я знаю, кто ты.

И замерла, всматриваясь в лицо Дерека. Она думала, что он удивится или испугается, но нет. Он только нахмурился. Как всегда. Типичная Дерекова реакция.

\- Тогда мне тоже нужно кое-что тебе сказать, - признался он.

\- Что?.. - удивилась Кэт, никак не ожидавшая такого поворота событий. А она-то уже морально готовилась ловить Дерека, обхватив его руками и ногами, чтобы не дать ему убежать, оправдываться и умолять его остаться, может, даже пришлось бы начать плакать или сразу раздеваться до конца... Она успела продумать все возможные варианты развития событий. Все, кроме имевшего место быть.

\- Я тоже знаю, кто ты, - произнес Дерек тихо, смотря в ее распахнутые прекрасные глаза.

Кэт вздрогнула. Сердце забилось, как бешеное. Она не была напугана. Нет, просто взволнована.

\- Но... откуда?.. Как ты узнал?!

\- Когда кто-то из охотников пересекает нашу территорию, по кодексу они обязаны дать знать нам о своем присутствии и получить официальное разрешение остаться здесь... Я с самого начала знал, кто ты. Еще до того, как встретил тебя.

Кэт резко выдохнула. Она сама не поняла, как задержала дыхание.

\- И... и все равно... ты решился... быть со мной? А твоя семья? Она ведь тоже знает, кто я.

Дерек вздохнул.

\- Я им еще не сказал.

\- Дерек! - Кэт ударила его кулачком по плечу. - Ты ведь обещал! Я к тебе завтра иду на ужин, издеваешься?!

\- Не кричи, - попросил Дерек.

\- Нет, я буду кричать! - бушевала Кэт, продолжая бить парня, хотя, принимая во внимание то, что она все еще лежала под ним, выглядело это скорее мило, нежели угрожающе. Дерек и бровью не повел. Своей чертовой Хейловой-сводящей-ее-с-ума бровью. - Тащишь на ужин в свое волчье логово, хочешь меня съесть в качестве основного блюда?!

\- Не говори ерунды! - разозлился Дерек. - Никто из нас не ест людей. Мы уже много веков никого не едим - если ты не в курсе, мы мясо покупаем в той же мясной лавке, что и твоя домработница. Так что прекрати истерику.

Кэт обижено засопела. Дерек тяжело вздохнул.

\- Я скажу им завтра, на ужине, но ты должна прийти. Хорошо? Я обещаю, что не позволю никому причинить тебе вред. Но они должны увидеть и почувствовать тебя, чтобы я мог убедить их в том, что мы можем быть вместе.

\- А если они запретят?

\- А если твои тебе запретят? - задал встречный вопрос Дерек.

\- Пусть только попробуют! - заявила Кэт. - Тогда я сбегу жить с тобой в какой-нибудь лесной домик. Или ты норы предпочитаешь?

Дерек вдруг улыбнулся. Кэт, не часто видевшая его улыбку, опешила настолько, что даже не поняла, что улыбается этот наглый волчара как-то больно уж хитро.

\- Люблю норы, - выдохнул он, наклоняясь к ней и без труда преодолевая сопротивление ее нежных ручек. - Темные, глубокие и уютные...

\- Кобель, - буркнула Кэт, сразу поняв, куда тот клонит, но разве могла она сопротивляться этим демоническим глазам? Дернув Дерека к себе, она страстно впилась в его горячие губы. Пусть теперь хоть Третья Мировая начнется, ничто не заставит ее оторваться от своего волка до полного морального удовлетворения и блаженного физического истощения.

Но на ужин к Хейлам все-таки придется пойти, даже если наступит Конец Света.

***

\- Привет, Кэтрин, - с улыбкой встретил ее Ричард, едва только Кэт и Дерек переступили порог дома Хейлов. - Я Ричард, папа Дерека. Очень рад с тобой, наконец, познакомиться.

\- Взаимно, - Кэт немного смутилась. Ричард выглядел еще более сногсшибательно, нежели Дерек, которому явно пока еще не хватало матерой брутальности, но ничего, у него все еще было впереди. Ему-то всего-навсего двадцать, а вот его отцу и сорока не дашь.

\- Не стесняйся, чувствуй себя как дома, - сказал Ричард и пропустил их в обеденную, успев положить руку на плечо проходившего мимо Дерека. Он взглянул на отца и кивнул, благодаря за поддержку.

\- Вот и наша девочка! - обрадовалась Мари, тут же взяв Кэт в оборот. Она усадила ее за стол и принялась кудахтать вокруг нее. Кэт только успевала отказываться от салфетки на колени, от мягкой седушки на стул, от второго бокала компота, от еще одной ложечки салата, а как насчет кусочка маринованной рыбки? Мари сама ее солила, а поймали ее Ричард и Дерек на утренней рыбалке сегодня.

\- Мам, - отрезвил ее Дерек своим укоризненным взглядом, - если будешь так наседать, она больше не придет. И я не смогу ее в этом винить.

\- Прости, милый, - виновато улыбнулась Мари и ушла мучить мужа. У него после двадцати восьми лет совместной жизни успел выработаться иммунитет к ее гиперопеке, а вот Кэт еще долго приходила в себя.

Она думала, что окажется посреди адского пиршества воющих тварей, но ошибалась. Хейлы были самой обыкновенной, дружной и любящей семьей. Они много шутили и смеялись за столом, приняв Кэт так просто, будто она уже успела стать равноправным членом их стаи.

Дерек, как и всегда, большую часть времени молчал. На счастье Кэт, Иден не было - она вторые сутки ночевала у Калена, чем ужасно злила свою мать. Но вроде как тут всем заправлял ее супруг, и раз уж он разрешал своей дочери до свадьбы бесконтрольно сношаться с их кастодианом, внеплановые щенки будут на его совести! А Мари умывает руки, да!

Ричард беззаботно и невозмутимо обсуждал со старшим поколением политическую ситуацию в стране, давая Кэт время освоиться и уводя с нее все внимание стаи. Только Дерек продолжал с беспокойством поглядывать на девушку. Она справится? Конечно, справится, это ведь Кэт.

\- Итак, - Ричард посмотрел на потенциальную сноху, решив, что дал ей достаточно времени, а теперь пора поговорить о том, ради чего они все тут собрались, - Кэтрин, вы с Дереком учитесь в одной группе, да?

\- Да, - Кэт спокойно смотрела на мужчину. Она не боялась его, хотя знала, кто он, а он наверняка знал, кто она. Не мог не знать. Он ведь альфа, глава стаи, это он контролирует все, что происходит в городе и за его пределами.

\- И как давно вы начали встречаться? - Ричард задавал вопросы без всякого давления, просто из любопытства.

\- Не так давно, но мы виделись с первого курса, - ответила Кэт.

\- Он всегда такой мрачный, - посетовала Мари. - Просто удивительно, как ты смогла так долго терпеть его постную мину!

\- Ма! - Дерек расстроился, что его здесь все так не любят. И где бабушка Бекки?! Даже утешить его толком некому!

Кэт невольно рассмеялась, услышав эту жалобную интонацию, но когда Дерек осуждающе взглянул на нее, моментально прикусила язык и сделала вид, что ничего не было.

\- И ты, - обреченно произнес Дерек, - и ты туда же.

\- Прости, - в самом деле раскаялась Кэт, - я не удержалась, ты такой смешной.

\- А так я тоже смешной? - Дерек показал клыки.

\- Так ты еще и милый, - хихикнула Кэт, не замечая, как притихла вся стая. Ричард напряженно за ними следил. Что ж, раз Кэт уже знает, кто они, и знает, кто Дерек, более того, зная, она пришла сюда, можно было поговорить начистоту.

\- Твоя семья в курсе? - спросил Ричард. - О вас с Дереком?

\- Нет, - немного помедлив, ответила Кэт.

\- И не говори им, - решил Ричард, - я сам с ними поговорю.

Кэт удивленно на него посмотрела. Ричард собирается поговорить с Арджентами? Сам? О них с Дереком? Это звучит почти как... договоренность о браке.

Дерек взял Кэт за руку под столом, мягко сжав ее пальцы в своей горячей ладони. Кэт неуверенно взглянула на него, и он тепло улыбнулся ей, приободряя. Раз Дерек улыбается, значит, все будет в порядке.

Вздохнув облегченно, Кэт широко улыбнулась ему в ответ.

***

К несчастью, совсем избежать встречи с Иден Кэт не удалось. Волчица вернулась поздно вечером и застала Дерека и Кэт на качелях в саду, где они сидели, обнявшись, и банально о чем-то хихикали вместо того, чтобы резвиться в кустах. Нет, ее брату срочно требуется помощь. Даже смотреть жалко.

\- Привет, голубки, - Иден нарисовалась прямо перед ними, испортив им весь романтический настрой. - Как дела? Воркуете?

\- Исчезни, - попросил ее Дерек очень вежливо.

\- Как грубо, - притворно оскорбилась Иден. - Что, нашел себе сучку и больше со мной знаться не хочешь? А помнится, в том году...

\- Тебя несет, - зарычал Дерек. Иден замолчала.

\- Ты прав, - согласилась она, вздохнув. - Это все потому, что я ревную. Как-то неприятно понимать, что ты больше не мой младший братик. Хотя, признаюсь, пару ты себе ничего нашел.

Она взглянула на Кэт. Девушка спокойно смотрела на нее в ответ. Те же рыжие волосы, зеленые глаза и нос в веснушках. Разве только вместо безмерных, бесполых шмоток на ней теперь какое-никакое целомудренное платьице чуть выше колена. Как мило.

\- Это все? - спросила Кэт ровно.

\- Я чувствую запах крови, - вдруг оскалилась Иден, - девственной крови, - она подмигнула ей и, рассмеявшись, ушла.

\- Она всегда такая? - спросила Кэт сердито. Господи, как она уживется с сестрой Дерека? Нет, нет, погодите, какое уживется! Уж не думает она, что у них все серьезно? Уже и замуж за него собралась?!

Эх, да кто ее возьмет...

\- Да, - тяжело вздохнул Дерек, - всю жизнь.

\- И как ты выжил? - сочувствующе спросила Кэт.

\- Сам не знаю, - признался Дерек.

\- От меня правда пахнет кровью? - задала следующий неудобный вопрос Кэт.

\- Немного, - смутился Дерек.

\- Тебя это напрягает? - Кэт внимательно на него смотрела.

\- Немного, - вздохнул обреченно Дерек.

\- В хорошем смысле или в плохом?

\- В хорошем для меня и плохом для тебя, - заявил Дерек, усмехаясь. - Хочу я тебя, хочу, не надо так смотреть на меня.

\- Так что не возьмешь? - поинтересовалась Кэт.

\- Прямо здесь? - растерялся Дерек.

\- Не хочешь здесь, так отведи меня в свою нору, - заявила девушка и только взвизгнуть успела, как ее уже подхватили на руки и понесли куда-то. Она рассмеялась. - Ты что, команды ждал? Послушный волчара, - она игриво прикусила его за ухо, услышав утробное рычание в ответ. Дразнясь, она тоже зарычала, хотя не так убедительно.

Глаза Дерека полыхнули неоновым, ледяным пламенем. Он резко свернул в кусты, поскольку мог и не дойти ни до какой норы. Кэт не выказала никаких претензий - стоило ей оказаться на мягкой травке, как она тут же занялась штанами парня, который все еще поражался ее прыти. Но был совсем не против.

\- А где Дерек и Кэтрин? - поинтересовался Ричард, когда Иден присоединилась к нему на веранде.

\- Играются, - хмыкнула Иден.

\- В кустах? - догадался Ричард.

\- Ты, Хейл! Только попробуй их подслушивать! - сразу предупредила его Мари, грозно тряся полотенцем. - Иначе я с тобой разведусь, ей богу.

\- Значит, за мной ему можно подслушивать, а за братом нельзя?! - возмутилась Иден.

\- Успокойтесь обе, - Ричард степенно покуривал сигарку, - там сейчас Вильгельм и Давид доигрывают партию в покер, вы шумите и мешаете мне, если пропущу итог, взвою.

Обе женщины уставились на его покер-фейс. Нет, Ричард Хейл был неисправим.

Иден подумала, что немного жаль, что Дерек не похож на отца. Мари поблагодарила всех богов, что ее сын не пошел в это аморальное чудовище. Она бы тогда точно застрелилась!

***

\- И ты мне говоришь об этом только сейчас?!

Никто и никогда не слышал, чтобы всегда уравновешенный и невозмутимый Дерек так орал. Мари вздрогнула и хотела было вмешаться, но была остановлена властным движением руки своего мужа, за спиной которого она стояла.

Дерек задыхался от ярости. Его глаза полыхали, светясь изнутри мертвецким светом, волосы на затылке стояли дыбом. Между приоткрытых губ поблескивали появившиеся клыки.

\- Я не думал, что у вас все зайдет так далеко, - спокойно ответил Ричард, не теряя самообладания. Ничем хорошим этот разговор не кончится, если он тоже сорвется. Для Дерека достаточно было одной искры, чтобы взорваться. Напряжение между ними звенело в воздухе, как бывает перед грозой. Возможно, даже последует штормовое предупреждение.

\- Ты не думал! - продолжал орать Дерек. - И что теперь ты мне предлагаешь?! Сделать вид, что ничего не было?! Расстаться с ней?!

\- А ты думал, что сможешь создать пару с охотницей? - холодно спросил Ричард.

\- Она не охотница!

\- Это всего лишь вопрос времени. Она урожденная Венатор, в ней течет кровь Венаторов. Рано или поздно она пустит тебе аконитовую пулю между глаз.

\- Кэт не такая! - Дерек сжал кулаки, протыкая когтями кожу. Кровь закапала на ковер. Мари охнула и тут же зажала рот ладонью, чтобы не издать никакого звука, который мог бы спровоцировать агрессию. По-хорошему, ей давно стоило тихонько уйти, но она не могла оставить своих мальчиков.

\- Ты не знаешь, какая она. Она сама не знает, какая она и на что способна, - Ричард не боялся Дерека, но он опасался, что сын может перекинуться и потерять контроль над своими звериными инстинктами. Он не мог допустить, чтобы кто-то из стаи пострадал. - Дерек, ты мой сын, я желаю для тебя только добра...

\- Я не твой сын! - зарычал Дерек. - Ты сам только что сказал мне об этом!

\- Я сказал, что мы с Мари не твои биологические родители, - невозмутимо подтвердил Ричард. - И что ты отличаешься от нас, но мы твои родители, мы выкормили, вырастили и воспитали тебя. Мы - твоя стая, настоящая и единственная. Ты чувствуешь связь с каждым из нас. И неважно, есть в тебе наша кровь или нет. Давай, Дерек, тебе нужно успокоиться. И тогда мы поговорим.

\- Я ни о чем не хочу с тобой разговаривать, - оскалился Дерек. - Я тебя даже видеть не хочу.

Он развернулся, собираясь уходить.

\- Дерек! - Ричард не мог его выпустить из дома, это было слишком опасно. Дерек себя не контролировал, ярость затуманила его разум, он сейчас был способен убить - и он сделает это, если кто-то неудачливый попадется ему под горячую руку.

Ричарду пришлось схватить его, хотя он знал, что этого ни в коем случае нельзя делать, но у него не было выбора. Резкое прикосновение послужило последней каплей. Дерек развернулся и бросился на него, сбив с ног. Завязалась драка, которая из рукопашной переросла в волчью - и Ричард, и Дерек перекинулись, стремясь разодрать друг друга в клочья.

Мари в ужасе вжалась в стену, но не ушла. Она вообще не могла сдвинуться с места. Последний раз Ричард перекидывался на ее глазах в день их свадьбы - и с тех пор ни разу. Он знал, что его жена боится его, боится того, что он чудовище, и все эти годы он не позволял себе освободиться от личины человека. Он любил Мари больше своей свободы и, как оказалось, готов был ради нее на любые жертвы.

Дерек тоже схлынывал целиком много лет назад, и из кругленького пушистого щеночка, а потом угловатого худощавого подростка он в один миг превратился в огромного свирепого волка. Яростного и смертельного. Ричард не справлялся.

\- А ну прекратите! - словно ураган, в дом ворвался Стивен. Они попали в пробку, поэтому задержались. Последние километры, почуяв запах крови, Стив гнал, как ненормальный, но все равно не успел. Ричард и Дерек сцепились не на шутку, и ему пришлось вмешаться. Он перекинулся и бросился между ними, не стараясь растащить их, а помогая еще контролирующему себя Ричарду прижать обезумевшего Дерека к полу.

\- Уведи их! - крикнула Мари на Эмили, застывшую в дверях с Лили и Джо по обеим бокам и малышом Чарли на руках. Поняв все сразу, Эмили быстро схватила детей и убежала с ними обратно в машину.

Мари сбегала в гостиную к телефону и позвонила Калену, умоляя его быстрее приехать, пока эти психи не поубивали друг друга.

Раздался грохот. Дерек влетел в арку, та не выдержала удара и обрушилась на него.

\- Дерек! - Мари оказалась по другую сторону завала, в холле, и не могла видеть, что происходит с ее сыном, только продолжала в ужасе и отчаянии звать его по имени. - Дерек!

\- Он в порядке, - услышала она голос Ричарда, а следом за ним раздался кашель - Дерек наглотался пыли, и несущей балкой ему перебило позвоночник, парализовав практически все тело. Он не мог дышать несколько секунд, пока шла регенерация. Зато это помогло вернуть контроль. Из-под обломков его доставали уже как человека.

Мари оббежала через другой проход и оказалась снова в обеденной. Дерека усадили на диван. Он выглядел неважно, как и Ричард. Ему тоже досталось.

\- Какого черта это было?! - Стивен был единственным, кто решался орать на своего старшего брата. Ричард поморщился.

\- Мальчик вспылил.

\- Вспылил?! Он чуть тебя не убил!

\- Но не убил же. Хотя мог бы, - невозмутимо ответил Ричард. - Дорогая, ты мне не нальешь? Виски. Нет, лучше водки. И побольше.

Мари покорно послушалась и расторопно исполнила просьбу мужа, который занял свободное кресло рядом с Дереком. Стивен стоял напротив, скрестив руки на груди, и испепелял обоих взглядом.

\- Чудесно мы приехали! - рычал он. - Первый раз за полгода - и что я вижу?! Влетаю домой, а вы тут друг другу глотки рвете!

\- Стив, успокойся, - Ричард поблагодарил Мари за стакан и залпом его осушил. Он не пьянел, но его организму не помешает высококалорийный напиток, чтобы быстрее оклематься. Все-таки он был уже в возрасте, тяжеловато ему давались такие потасовки. - Все нормально, все под контролем. Хочешь выпить?

\- Нет! - рявкнул Стив. - Я хочу, чтобы мне, наконец, объяснили, какого черта это было!

\- Ричард сказал, что я не его сын, - раздался приглушенный голос Дерека, - и что я другого вида, поэтому я не могу создать пару с человеческой девушкой.

\- Это если вкратце, - подтвердил Ричард.

Стив осел в соседнее кресло.

\- Дерек не твой сын? - не поверил он.

\- Нет, - подтвердил Ричард.

\- Но вы так похожи!

Ричард зыркнул на него, и Стив заткнулся.

\- А что за девушка? - сменил он тему, посмотрев на Дерека.

\- Венатор, - ответил за сына Ричард.

\- ЧТО?!

Стив вскочил, как ошпаренный. Ричард попросил Мари плеснуть ему еще.

\- Ты в своем уме?! Как ты ему позволил встречаться с Венатор?! - заорал на Ричарда Стив пуще прежнего. Того и гляди, перекинется и сам попытается выпустить брату кишки. - Ты о чем вообще думал?!

\- Она не посвященная, - Ричард не оправдывался, просто объяснял ситуацию, - думаешь, если бы я ему запретил, он бы меня послушался? Он влюбился в эту охотницу по уши, так что дальше носа своего ничего не видит. Посмотри на него. Он выглядит так, будто собирается сдохнуть от тоски, хотя они еще даже не пара.

Стивен взглянул на Дерека, который бездумно пялился куда-то перед собой. Превращение отнимало очень много сил, не говоря о таком изматывающем накале эмоций под мощной аффектизацией. Не мудрено, что он сейчас походил на покойника.

\- Неужели ничего нельзя было сделать?! А что ее семья? Они ей позволили встречаться с волком?!

\- Мы договорились, что к зиме они расстанутся. Дереку все равно придется уехать, а у нее намечается посвящение...

\- Что? - Дерек очнулся и посмотрел на отца. - Посвящение?

Ричард сочувствующе на него смотрел.

\- Прости, Дерек, - сказал он, - наверное, мне стоило сказать тебе раньше. Но я ведь говорил тебе слушать свой внутренний голос. Если бы ты послушался, ты бы не смотрел сейчас так на меня. Да, Кэтрин с самого начала собиралась пройти обряд, она для этого сюда и приехала. Ты был для нее не больше, чем развлечением и зарядом адреналина и бодрости на весь день.

\- Дорогой, - тихо одернула его Мари, - хватит.

У нее сердце кровью обливалось, когда она видела своего маленького Дерека таким несчастным. Даже Стив почувствовал себя виноватым и не стал больше требовать объяснений.

\- Пойду Эмми позову, - буркнул он и ушел.

Ричард встал, подошел к Дереку и, как всегда, положил руку на его плечо, успокаивая и поддерживая, передавая свою спокойную, уверенную энергию через это простое прикосновение.

\- Ты справишься, - сказал он ему. - Просто дай себе время. Все мы ошибаемся.

Он потрепал его по окровавленным волосам и ушел, забрав с собой Мари и давая Дереку необходимую ему возможность побыть одному.

Кто знал, что всего через пару дней быть одному ему придется всю оставшуюся жизнь.

***

Он ждал Его прихода. Лежал в своей подогреваемой электрическим пледом кровати и смотрел на окно, которое по его просьбе оставила открытым сиделка. Норманн Завейн сказал, что ему очень душно. Милая медсестра по имени Бонни, присматривавшая за ним, возразила, что его может продуть. Тогда они сошлись на пледе.

И Он пришел. Проскользнул бесшумной черной тенью в комнату и, встав на ноги, выпрямился во весь рост.

Норманн не видел его больше четырех лет. Почти пять. От него не было никаких вестей, он будто исчез, растворился, никогда не существовал. Норманн даже малодушно допускал мысль, что он мог погибнуть.

Но Дерек Хейл был жив и стоял сейчас перед ним, такой же живой и настоящий, как и тот мальчишка из его ярких, ненастоящих воспоминаний, снившихся ему каждую ночь с тех пор, как он заболел. Врачи сразу поставили диагноз: рак четвертой степени, неоперабельный, - и дали ему срок в пару месяцев. Норманн протянул полгода, лишь бы дождаться этой встречи.

\- Дерек, - имя юноши, нет, уже молодого мужчины, гулко прозвучало в ночной тишине. Голос старика был слаб и глух.

Волк подошел ближе, сел на приставленный у изголовья стул. Норманн видел, как раздуваются его хищные ноздри, втягивавшие сильный запах смерти. Он учуял его, верно, за сотни километров, поэтому пришел к нему.

Чтобы попрощаться.

\- Ты так возмужал, - Норманн всматривался в освещенное светом уличного фонаря лицо молодого мужчины – с годами Дерек становился все красивей, приобретая какую-то завершенность своего образа. Он стал очень похож на Ричарда, своего отца. Тот же мягкий, спокойный взгляд и ровная, уверенная энергетика.

Но кое-что было не так.

\- Дерек… что с твоими глазами?..

\- Все хорошо, - тихо ответил он. – Сейчас уже все хорошо, Норманн. Не переживай за меня. Я могу взять тебя за руку?

Старик кивнул. Дерек снял с себя кожаную куртку, оставшись в черной футболке, и сжал в своих обжигающе-горячих пальцах ссохшуюся ладонь Норманна, безвольно лежавшую поверх покрывала. От кончиков пальцев вверх по руке завились черные змейки пульсирующих вен, старик резко вздохнул, когда бетонная плита, как он ощущал ее, перестала сдавливать его грудь и он, наконец, смог нормально вздохнуть. Тянущая боль во всем теле утихала. Дерек тяжело дышал, стиснув зубы, чтобы не издать ни звука. Ему было не столько физически больно, сколько душевно. Норманн умирал, и он не мог спасти его, только облегчить последние часы его жизни, чтобы старик успел насладиться восходом солнца, который был виден из его окна.

Дерек резко отнял руку и сжал ее второй рукой, сгорбившись. Норманн сквозь слезы благодарности и сочувствия смотрел, как волк мучается, пока его тело борется с болезнью. Это Норманн давно перестал ощущать боль, поскольку большая часть его крови состояла из морфина, но Дерек явно вытянул больше, чем следовало.

\- Спасибо, - голос старика дрогнул. Дерек вскинул голову, взглянув на него ярко-голубыми волчьими глазами. Норманн хотел бы прикоснуться к нему, погладить по ноге или руке, но боялся сделать хуже. Ричард когда-то говорил ему, что они, ликаны, не бессмертны, и хотя убить их сложнее, это все же возможно. И самый простой способ – это забрать чью-то смертельную болезнь. Очень многие погибали, не справляясь с отравлением и сводящей с ума болью. – Ты всегда был так добр ко мне… а я… из-за меня… ты…

\- Это не твоя вина, - твердо произнес Дерек. – Ты ни в чем не виноват – ни в том, что произошло, ни в том, что случилось со мной.

\- Но я… я с дуру… сказал им… о той ссоре… и они…

\- Норманн, - Дерек сам взял его вновь за руку. Его рука уже восстановилась, только на лбу остался холодный пот. Глаза потухли, вновь став человеческими, хотя один глаз так и оставался голубым. Волк мягко сжал пальцы старика, приободряя, - ты сделал все, как должен был. Ты не предал нас, сохранив наш секрет. Это главное.

\- Но из-за меня… они все… они все думают… что это ты… - продолжал задыхаться Норманн. Дерек сжал его руку сильнее, успокаивая.

\- Они бы все равно так думали, даже если бы ты ничего не сказал, - мягко заметил он.

\- Как ты… жил все это время? – Норманн вглядывался в лицо Дерека. – Где ты был? Почему вернулся?

\- Я оправлялся, - ответил честно Дерек.

\- Из-за тоски?

\- Из-за всего, - он устало прикрыл глаза. – Мне понадобилось больше времени, чем я думал. Но сейчас я в порядке. Не полном, но Кален сказал, что я вряд ли когда-нибудь смогу восстановиться до конца. Уже чудо то, что я смог выжить.

\- Мне так жаль, Дерек, так жаль, - прошептал Норманн, накрыв второй рукой его руку и слабо погладив. Ему было тяжело двигаться, мышцы сильно ослабли из-за того, что уже больше месяца он не вставал с кровати. Гимнастика, которую делала ему Бонни, помогала не стать совсем безвольным овощем.

\- Я знаю, Норманн, - ответил Дерек, - я знаю.

Они говорили еще о чем-то, вспоминая ушедшее время, вновь оживляя его в своей памяти. Это было болезненно, но необходимо, поскольку, наконец, они давали выход всему, что накопилось, и оба испытывали долгожданное облегчение.

Старик устал и задремал. Дерек продолжал сидеть рядом, держа его за руку, и потихоньку вытягивал из него болезнь, чтобы дать ему спокойно и хорошо поспать.

На улице начало светать. Запели птицы. Норманн проснулся, когда облака над лесом окрасились в оранжевый цвет, предвещая восход.

\- Уже утро? – просипел он, посмотрев в окно.

\- Да, - ответил Дерек ровно, прилагая все усилия для того, чтобы выражением своего лица или тоном голоса не выдать то, что он чувствовал сейчас на самом деле.

\- Красиво. Я давно не видел рассвета, - Норманн, словно заторможенный, широко распахнутыми глазами глядел на медленно поднимающийся над вершинами деревьев раскаленный солнечный диск. Пока он был так низко, можно было смотреть на него, не рискуя ослепнуть.

С трудом заставив себя перестать всматриваться в серое, изнеможенное лицо старика и отвернуться, Дерек тоже взглянул на солнце. Первые лучи коснулись подоконника и колышущихся на легком ветру занавесок. Наступал новый день.

Когда Дерек снова взглянул на Норманна, он не дышал. Просто лежал и с улыбкой на губах смотрел на него неподвижным, остекленевшим взглядом, его испещренные морщинами щеки блестели от слез.

Дерек отпустил его теплую, но уже безжизненную руку. Закрыл веки, ненадолго оставив ладонь на глазах. Перекрыл колесико капельницы и вытащил катетер с морфином из вены. Поправил одеяло.

Может быть, дай он себе волю, сейчас он бы выл от боли, мечась по комнате, как раненый зверь. Но нет, ничего, пустота - он исчерпал свой лимит страданий, в его крови было столько боли, что он перестал ее чувствовать.

Но скорбь от еще одной неизбежной потери не стала меньше.


	16. Кошка, которая...

\- Эллисон не отвечает на звонки. И дома ее нет, - Скотт смотрел на Стайлза несчастными, потерянными щенячьими глазками. Дерек ушел вести мужские, взрослые, серьезные беседы с Каленом, оставив Стайлза нянчиться со стаей. В полном ее составе. В гости пожаловали Айзек, Бойд, Эрика и даже Джексон. Уиттмор объяснил свое присутствие тем, что у них должна была быть тренировка, он вообще был не в курсе, что Дерека подстрелили и он пару суток валялся в бессознательном состоянии, если бы знал, не приехал бы, только зря на бензин потратился. Одного коротко «Заткнись, Уиттмор» в исполнении Эрики вполне хватило, чтобы перекрыть этот фонтан негатива. В последние дни дерьма и так с лихвой хватало. Особенно ей. Из-за Дерека и Стайлза Кален постоянно пропадал в лофте, клинику закрыл на карантин, дома не появлялся, ее с собой не брал, на вопросы отвечать не хотел, звонки скидывал, смс-ки игнорировал. В общем, ей тоже хотелось кому-нибудь поплакаться, но некому.

А еще пришла Лидия. Принесла домашнюю выпечку. Вроде как решила поддержать Стайлза и Дерека, а на самом деле нашла предлог, чтобы пробраться в волчье логово и поворковать со своим престарелым волком, которого из гуманных соображений давно надо было пристрелить. Стайлз и собирался… до того, как спустил пулю в Дерека.

Стайлз честно старался не обращать внимания на то, чем Лидия и Питер занимались на кухне, и сконцентрироваться на проблеме Скотта.

\- Слушай, вчера в школе она была, сегодня суббота. Мало ли куда она с семьей уехала. Пришлось отключить телефон, - выдал вполне разумный вариант гениальный Стайлозов мозг, параллельно обрабатывавший полученную вчера вечером информацию и спотыкавшийся каждый раз, когда память услужливо подкидывала ему картины их бурного с Дереком воссоединения... последовавшего практически сразу после исторического разговора и сытного ужина, который им оставил заботливый Питер. Он услужливо свалил куда подальше, чтобы всю ночь не слушать, как Стайлз стонет симфонии Бетховена на все лады. Сегодня Питер явно решил отыграться, намекая, что тоже имеет право на личную жизнь. И не где-нибудь, а прямо здесь, в лофте, практически на его глазах.

\- Она бы предупредила меня, если бы они куда-то поехали, - стоял на своем Скотт. - Я с самого вечера, как мы расстались, чувствую все нарастающее беспокойство.

\- Брось, МакКолл, ты просто одержимый шизофреник, - встряла в их разговор Эрика, которой нечем было заняться, кроме как взять во временное пользование маникюрный набор Лидии, который она на всякий случай всегда носила в своей сумочке, и заняться педикюром. То, что неприлично пальцы на ногах полировать, когда ты одета в короткую джинсовую юбку и черное кружевное белье (Стайлз рассмотрел его во всех подробностях), ей никто не сказал. – Что с твоей Арджент станется?

\- Я не знаю! – несчастно протянул страдающий Скотт.

\- Дерек вернется, спросишь у него, почему ты беспокоишься, - предложил Айзек. – Кстати, как скоро он вернется? – этот вопрос адресовался уже Стайлзу. Тот ведь у них был теперь за главного, который знает все про всех.

\- Не знаю, - ответил Стайлз, - вроде к обеду должен справиться.

\- А что у нас на обед? – подал голос молчаливый, но вечно голодный Бойд. Даже Джексон, услышав заветное слово «обед», оторвался от гипнотизировавшего его экрана планшета, в который он без перерыва тыкал пальцем.

\- Утка по-пекински, - пропел Питер.

\- Меня сейчас стошнит, - простонал Скотт, роняя голову на руки, опиравшиеся о колени, и сжимая в пальцах отросшие волосы. Глядя на него, Стайлз подумал, что ему самому тоже неплохо было бы постричься. Хотя Дереку вроде нравились длинные патлы… их удобно было хватать и держать. Ох, сейчас опять его понесет в неведомые дали. Думай лучше о Кэт, Стайлз, и где ее можно найти, пока Дерек разбирается с Каленом.

Стайлз утешающе похлопал друга по спине. Внезапно у Скотта зазвонил телефон. Он подскочил, быстро достал его и не глядя ответил, уже зная, кто ему звонит:

\- Эллисон! Слава богу, ты перезвонила! Где ты? Что случилось? Почему ты не отвечала?

\- Скотт, ты не даешь ей ответить, - заметила Эрика. Но Скотт и без ее замечания перестал выдавать слова со скоростью пулеметной очереди и затих, слушая, что ему говорила девушка. Ему не повезло: в комнате помимо него было еще пятеро волков, которые обладали прекрасным слухом.

\- ЧТО?! – вскричала Эрика, вскакивая из кресла, как с раскалившейся сковороды.

Стайлз испугано от нее шарахнулся:

\- Что с тобой, Рейес? Хвост подпалило?

Он пропустил момент, когда Скотт молча повесил трубку и теперь сидел так, будто ему только что сообщили о смерти Эллисон, мисс МакКолл, мистера МакКолла и всех, кого он когда-либо знал и любил.

\- Скотт! – Стайлз не знал, то ли ему бросаться к Эрике, которую вот-вот удар хватит, то ли начинать уже проводить сердечно-легочную реанимацию Скотту. Да они сговорились! Чтобы с ума его свести окончательно! – Что случилось?!

\- Эллисон… - только и смог выдавить из себя Скотт.

\- Они провели обряд посвящения! – вскричала Эрика. – Но почему сейчас?! Ей же еще нет восемнадцати!

\- В охотники?! – Стайлз тоже подскочил.

\- Нет, блять, Стилински, в пожарники! – рявкнула на него Эрика. Она и так была на взводе и в отличие от Дерека не могла терпеть идиотские вопросы Стайлза, когда тот из-за своего СДВГ начинал тупить по-страшному.

\- А с чего вы взяли, что его проводят в восемнадцать? – спросил Питер, который вернулся к облюбованным щенками диванам. Его кушетка была свободна. Самоубийц среди них не было, это радует. – В клан могут посвятить в любом возрасте, но восемнадцать – это крайний срок.

\- Почему именно восемнадцать? – Стайлз решил подонимать Питера, раз уж Дерек свалил.

\- Потому что до восемнадцати – это счастливое детство и жизнь в неведении, Стайлз, - едко ответил Питер, который пугал парня не так сильно, как этот белый кухонный фартук на нем. Учитывая, что волк в принципе носил исключительно все черное, белый цвет выглядел пиздец как зловеще. – А после – жизнь в бегах, охоте и в оживающих ночных кошмарах. Не всем, как Арджентам, повезло жить под боком у Хейлов и забот не знать. Другим и в десять лет приходилось брать арбалет и идти стрелять портентумов, пока те их не сожрали. Восемнадцать – это максимальный срок, на который родители могут оттянуть посвящение своего дитя в члены клана. Либо не посвящать по каким-то причинам совсем. Это традиции, и от них никуда не деться.

\- И что с ней теперь будет? – спросила мрачная Эрика.

\- Ничего, - пожал плечами Питер, - никаких сектантских шмоток и аконитового венка в волосах. После посвящения начнут ее обучение. Как только она закончит его, ее переведут из учеников в охотники и тогда представят Дереку. Для вас ничего не изменится, если, конечно, вы к тому времени не прикончите какого-нибудь нерасторопного двуногого. Тогда Эллисон вполне может прийти к вам ночью и сделать из вас рождественское канапе из аконитовых стрел.

\- Боже, какие аллегории, достойные пера Шекспира, - подколол его Стайлз. – Шеф-повар, долго еще ждать утку по-пекински? После ваших красочных описаний у меня что-то аппетит взыграл.

\- С тех пор, как ты спас мне жизнь, ты стал еще более невыносим, - кисло произнес Питер.

\- Радует, что ты об этом помнишь, - хмыкнул Стайлз. Питер и он почему-то опускали тот факт, что первым решил погеройствовать именно волк. Ему ведь ничего не стоило позволить Дереку сожрать Стайлза, после чего Дерек бы сдох от тоски… В общем-то, у Питера выбора не было. А у Стайлза был. Дать Дереку прикончить Питера или убить Дерека, спася жизнь Питеру. Вспоминать, что он выбрал, не хотелось. – Иди жрать готовь, мамочка, а мы здесь и без тебя разберемся.

У Питера дернулась верхняя губа, но он смог превратить оскал в свою обычную, вежливую, леденящую кровь улыбку и ушел на кухню, обратно к Лидии, которая в его отсутствие помешивала соус, чтобы не пригорел.

\- Скотт, ты ведь знал, что это рано или поздно произойдет, - обратился Стайлз к своему притихшему и сгорбившемуся под весом беды другу. – И ты говорил мне, что вы с Эллисон не сдадитесь. Так что выше нос.

\- Ты прав, - Скотт решительно выпрямился. – Это еще не конец.

\- О да. Однозначно, еще не конец, - многозначительно протянул Стайлз. – Это только начало.

***

\- Как ты? – спросил Стайлз, чувствуя себя ужасно неловко. Он второй раз в жизни был в девчачьей спальне (первый был с Лидией) и, честно говоря, не знал, куда можно смотреть, а куда нельзя, куда можно сесть, а куда точно не стоит, можно постоять или лучше все-таки присесть, а еще нужно что-то говорить, желательно связно, и не пялиться при этом на цвет постельного белья, потому что вокруг тебя все такое светлое, розовое и воздушное, что начинается асфиксия. Ему бы сейчас пригодился ингалятор Скотта.

\- Нормально, - Эллисон тоже чувствовала себя неловко. Стайлз был вторым парнем, который бывал в ее комнате (первым был Скотт), но она понятия не имела, зачем он пришел к ней домой. Родители с радостью его пустили, ни о чем не подозревая. Дерек не сказал им, что этот мальчишка с кучей смешных родинок на лице и забавной манерой речи теперь альфа, как и не снизошел до того, конечно же, чтобы сообщить, что у него теперь есть стая. Из тех самых покусанных детишек, которые учатся с их дочерью в одном классе и о существовании которых им должен был, видимо, присниться вещий сон. Поскольку Ардженты не были экстрасенсами, то оставались в счастливом неведении относительно всего, что происходило в Бейкон-Хиллзе. Ликан хорошо заметал следы, а Дерек Хейл еще лучше. Больше ни одного промаха после того матча по лакроссу. Ему даже удалось как-то примирить Скотта и Джексона, которые больше не устраивали никаких потасовок, по меньшей мере, на глазах у благодарной публики.

\- Как… кхм… вчера все прошло? – осторожно поинтересовался Стайлз. – Я присяду?

\- Да, да, конечно, садись! – поспешно согласилась Эллисон, и Стайлз неловко пристроился на стул. Девушка зажала ладони между коленей, сидя на крае своей кровати. Больше сидячих мест в комнате было не предусмотрено. По мнению родителей, стула и кровати было вполне достаточно. – Знаешь, не так страшно, как я представляла. Меня вывезли в какой-то охотничий дом в лесу, рассказали об оборотнях, показали несколько чучел… Самым сложным было убедительно изобразить удивление и ужас, чтобы они ни о чем не догадались.

\- И не догадались? – с надеждой спросил Стайлз.

\- Нет, - заверила его Эллисон и призналась: – Чучела меня в самом деле испугали. Как представлю, что со Скоттом…

\- Лучше не думай об этом, - посоветовал ей Стайлз. – Ну я рад, что все прошло нормально, передам Скотту, чтобы он не волновался. Тебе не сказали, когда начнут обучение?

\- Должны со следующей недели, - неуверенно ответила Эллисон. – Дерек не говорил, чему именно меня должны обучать?

\- Ну… - Стайлз потер репу. – Обучать охоте на оборотней и их убийству.

Эллисон резко вздохнула:

\- Звучит не романтично.

\- Совсем, - согласился Стайлз. – Но не думаю, что тебе дадут пострелять по живым оборотням вместо консервных банок. У охотников есть кодекс, и они обязаны его придерживаться.

\- Да, отец говорил, - тихо произнесла Эллисон, - и наш главный принцип «Мы охотимся на тех, кто охотится на нас».

\- Звучит не романтично, - хмыкнул Стайлз.

Эллисон неуверенно рассмеялась, оценив шутку.

\- Это точно, - она немного расслабилась. – Что-то случилось? Ты так внезапно решил прийти в гости…

\- Да, есть такое, - Стайлз снова рассеяно чесал голову, не зная, с чего начать. Как-то странно было разговаривать с девушкой Скотта, от которого он скрыл свой визит к ней, да еще в ее спальне, и вообще… Нет, у Стайлза уже был его волк, и Эллисон он не воспринимал никак, кроме как свою сестру, к которой у него априори нет и не может быть никаких предосудительных чувств (какое счастье, что они не волки и все муки гона им никогда не познать). Но он так отвык от совершенно нормальных, бытовых ситуаций, вроде поболтать с подругой чудесным воскресным утром, что совершенно терялся. – Когда тебе было семь, к вам приезжала жить одна… девушка. Ее звали Кэтрин. Ты помнишь?

\- Конечно! - Эллисон вдруг так радостно улыбнулась, что у Стайлза мороз побежал по коже. – Конечно, помню! Она прожила с нами три года, а потом внезапно уехала… Я жутко скучала по ней первое время. Она была мне как старшая сестра! Она мне очень нравилась. Даже жаль, что она уехала в Канаду и перестала совсем писать.

\- В Канаду? – взглотнул Стайлз. Выражение лица парня насторожило вернувшуюся из ярких детских воспоминаний Эллисон, и она напряженно спросила:

\- Что такое, Стайлз? Почему ты так смотришь на меня? И откуда ты знаешь о Кэт? Как вообще узнал о ней?

\- Я… - Стайлз думал, может ли говорить Эллисон правду теперь, когда та готовится примкнуть к клану, но потом отругал себя, сказав, что это все та же Эллисон, любовь всей жизни Скотта, кому Стайлз может доверять, как не ей? – Я хочу найти убийцу семьи Дерека… убийц, если быть точнее.

Эллисон внимательно его слушала.

\- И дело в том, что… Кэт… черт, как тебе это сказать…

\- Говори, - потребовала она. – Говори, Стайлз.

\- Ну… - Стайлзу очень не хотелось рушить радужное представление Эллисон о своей старшей сестре, но ему ничего не оставалось. – Они с Дереком встречались, когда учились в колледже.

\- Ого! – воскликнула Эллисон пораженно. – Вот это да.

\- Ага, - согласился Стайлз. - Как тесен этот мир, и не говори. Куда ни плюнь, везде одни Хейлы. Но я не об этом сейчас. Кэт и еще несколько охотников… они убили их, Эллисон. И твоя сестра… мне правда очень жаль, - закончил он едва слышно.

Эллисон сидела и смотрела на него с совершенно неидентифицируемым выражением лица, которое Стайлз расценил, как состояние крайнего шока.

\- Не может быть, - наконец произнесла она, качая головой. – Кэт не могла… Нет, Стайлз, ты не знал ее! Она бы никогда… нет… только не она… - Эллисон закрыла рот рукой, останавливая этот поток бессвязной речи.

Стайлз сочувствующе смотрел на нее.

\- Не знаю, утешит ли тебя это… в самый последний момент она пожалела Дерека и спасла его. Но из-за нее погибли все остальные, включая детей.

\- О боже… - Эллисон стала ходить по комнате, то обнимая себя за плечи, то перебирая волосы, то прикасаясь к лицу. Она не знала, куда деть свои руки.

\- Эллисон, мне правда очень жаль! – воскликнул Стайлз. – Если бы я мог, я бы унес этот секрет с собой в могилу, я клянусь! Но у меня нет выбора, мне нужна твоя помощь. Мне нужно, чтобы ты помогла мне найти Кэт. Понимаешь, она может знать, кто обратил Скотта и остальных. Я не хочу, чтобы Дерек знал, где она, потому что он…

Эллисон взглянула на него, и так поняв, что Стайлз хотел сказать. Что Дерек убьет Кэт. Но причин отказывать Стайлзу у нее не было.

\- Я постараюсь, Стайлз, - пообещала она. – Но она в самом деле очень давно не писала мне. Не уверена, что родители знают, где она, но я все равно спрошу, обещаю.

\- Эллисон, а у тебя не остались ее письма? – с надеждой спросил Стайлз.

\- Должны были. Можно? – она попросила уступить ей стул.

\- Конечно! – Стайлз тут же встал. Эллисон села за стол и включила компьютер. Стайлз стоял позади и смотрел, как она просматривает электронный почтовый ящик, начав с последней страницы.

\- Нашла, - сказала она, сама удивившись, что не удалила письма, которым было столько лет.

\- Слушай, Эллисон, тебя из дома выпустят? – облизав губы, быстро спросил Стайлз.

\- Да, а что? – растерялась девушка внезапному порыву парня пойти куда-нибудь подышать свежим воздухом.

\- Тогда пойдем, - поторопил он ее и заявил: - Что-то мы давно не навещали Дэнни.

***

Чему Дэнни был несказанно рад. Он уже надеялся, что избавился от Стилински и МакКолла навсегда, наконец перестав просыпаться в холодном поту по ночам от звука сирены проезжавшей по улице полицейской машины, и вот, снова Стилински, только в этот раз не со своим лучшим другом, а с девушкой своего лучшего друга. Дэнни надеялся, что ничего суперважного не пропустил, пока был крайне занят Джексоном.

\- Привет, Дэнни! – радостно поприветствовал его Стайлз, весь так и сияя. Эллисон смущенно улыбалась, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Значит, она подневольный соучастник, а Стайлз – организатор идеального преступления. Хорошо, что-то все-таки осталось неизменным.

\- Привет, Стайлз. Привет, Эллисон, - без всякого восторга на лице поприветствовал их Дэнни. Это была судьба, не иначе. Как говорится, место встречи изменить нельзя. Он снова выкидывал мусор, в кое-то веке выйдя из дома, и на тебе. Рядом с ним паркуется черная иномарка, откуда выходят Эллисон Арджент и… Стайлз Стилински. Он проклят?

\- Привет, Дэнни, - пробормотала Эллисон. – Мы ненадолго. Можно к тебе?

\- Проходите, - обреченно повел их в дом безропотный Дэнни. Стайлз пожалел, что он не оборотень и что Скотта нет, чтобы узнать, пахнет от Дэнни Джексоном или это все очередные сплетни. Может, Джексон просто подыгрывает своему другу, потому что тот хочет скрыть свою настоящую пассию, которая оставила ему много любовных засосов на память. Стайлз не припоминал, чтобы хоть когда-нибудь видел хоть один на Лидии. С другой стороны, кто в своем уме попытается укусить ее? Даже если кто и пытался, он уже в могиле и никому не похвастается.

\- Что на этот раз? – спросил Дэнни, когда Стайлз и Эллисон сели на диван-кровать в его комнате, а он занял место за компом. Зачем лишний раз пересаживаться, если и так очевидно, с чего вдруг он ребятам понадобился.

\- Ты сможешь по электронному письму определить адрес отправителя? Откуда оно было послано? – спросил Стайлз сразу.

Дэнни подумал, оценивая сложность задания.

\- Смогу страну определить точно, город, надеюсь, тоже, но чтобы тебе конкретно улицу и дом назвать, извини, не смогу. Сейчас почти все IP-адреса плавающие, ни к какому конкретно рабочему месту не прикрепленные.

\- Город – это уже будет замечательно, - заверил его Стайлз и тут же спросил: – Кофе?

\- Как обычно, - ответил Дэнни, поворачиваясь к компу. Эллисон не стала спрашивать, как часто Стайлз гостит у Дэнни, чтобы быть в курсе, какой тот любит кофе. Сначала ей нужно было выполнить свою часть задания: еще раз зайти на почту и найти для Дэнни письма от Кэт. Да и Стайлз умчался уже за кофе.

\- Ну что? – спросила Эллисон, когда Дэнни откинулся на спинку стула, убирая руки с приборов управления компьютером.

\- Во всех письмах адрес был один, код Канадский. Сейчас пробиваю его по базе, может, найдется что, - ответил парень.

Вернулся Стайлз с кофе и задал абсолютно тот же вопрос. Дэнни терпеливо второй раз повторил ответ.

\- Дэнни, я люблю тебя, - выдохнул Стайлз. Дэнни подозрительно на него покосился.

\- Ты помнишь, что ты не в моем вкусе, Стайлз? – на всякий случай уточнил он.

\- А кто в твоем? Уиттмор? – хитро улыбнулся наглый Стилински. Дэнни хмыкнул, оценив осведомленность парня.

\- А в твоем серийный маньяк-убийца? – ответил он любезностью на любезность.

\- Уиттмор сука! – воскликнул оскорбленный до глубины души Стайлз. – Что еще он тебе рассказал?!

\- Много чего интересного, - Дэнни улыбался в кружку, с чувством морального удовлетворения глядя на страдающего Стилински. Не одному же ему мучаться. – Что-то нашел.

Он быстро пролистал отчетный файл, потом полез сличать в Интернет, не забывая делать запросы с компа, в этот раз находящегося в Австралии.

\- Не могу со всей уверенностью утверждать, но, скорее всего, это Ванкувер, - решил он. – Почтовый ящик, кстати, знакомый.

\- Знакомый? – не понял Стайлз. Эллисон напряглась.

\- Да, видел его где-то уже. Miss Cat… Кхм… - Дэнни пытался вспомнить. В отличие от Стайлза, который мог запомнить все, он лучше воспринимал зрительную информацию и сейчас восстанавливал соответствующую картинку. – А, да, точно. У Джексона на мыле были от нее письма, я еще поугарал над женщиной-кошкой. Думал, это девушка по вызову… Да, кстати, кто это?

Он взглянул на ребят.

\- Моя старшая сестра, - честно ответила Эллисон.

Дэнни приподнял брови.

\- Серьезно? Мисс Кошка? – не поверил он.

\- Ага. Ради шутки выбрали. В детстве еще, - отмахнулась Эллисон.

Дэнни хмыкнул, давно решив ничему не удивляться, и философски допил свой кофе. 

Эллисон и Стайлз невольно переглянулись. Джексон знает Кэтрин?!

Какое, блять, многообещающее начало. И уже пиздец как страшно.

***

\- Ну что сказал Кален? – набросился на Дерека Стайлз, как только переступил порог лофта. Волк, читавший на диване, поднял глаза от книги и внимательно посмотрел на парня. Понюхал воздух. Нахмурился.

\- Ты где был? – спросил он мрачно.

\- У Эллисон, - не стал врать Стайлз.

Дерек вежливо усомнился, приподняв свою чертову бровь. Стайлз дернулся и зашипел:

\- У Дэнни я был, у Дэнни, того парня, который целые выходные держал Уиттмора в сексуальном рабстве и заставлял работать суткам напролет.

Дерек расслабился. Ага. Значит, учуял запах Джексона. Чудненько. Теперь Стайлз знал, чем заткнуть Уиттмора, если он снова будет лезть, куда не просят.

\- Так что сказал Кален? – Стайлз не мог усесться на Дерека верхом (хотя очень хотелось), потому что на кушетке у окна лежал Питер и с дебильной улыбкой разговаривал с Лидией по скайпу. Парень слышал ее голос. Наушники Питер использовать не стал, ведь он был тут с Дереком, и если волку захотелось бы узнать интимные подробности его личной жизни, вряд ли наушники его бы остановили. Но Дерека совершенно не волновали ни Питер, ни Лидия, ни то, чем они занимаются. Зато Стайлз до сих пор испытывал жгучее желание сделать с Питером что-нибудь. Плохое. И болезненное. У него еще осталась парочка аконитовых пуль. Не обязательно же в голову сразу стрелять. Можно куда-нибудь в другое детородное место… а для симметрии сразу в два.

\- Есть трое, чьи имена он знает, - ответил Дерек, не думая убрать свои длиннющие ноги, чтобы уступить место Стайлзу на диване. Так что парню приходилось стоять, как идиоту. Или все-таки сесть на волка? – Они ушли из Круга много лет назад, и Круг до сих пор их разыскивает. Тем не менее, когда убили мою семью, ни одного из них в Бейкон-Хиллзе не было. Кален тогда тоже в первую очередь подумал о кастодиане, обратился за помощью к твоему отцу, и они вместе проверили списки всех, кто приезжал в город за последние несколько лет. Никого.

\- А если он приехал тайно?

\- Это невозможно, - спокойно произнес Дерек, - моя стая охраняла свою территорию постоянно. Ни один человек или ликан не смог бы проникнуть на нее так, чтобы Ричард об этом не узнал. Если бы такое произошло и нарушитель оказался бы человеком, он бы сообщил твоему отцу, если ликан – убил бы его сам. Так работает эта система.

Стайлз кусал губы, стараясь придумать.

\- А если они спланировали это давно? – предположил он. – Если они связались с кем-то из этих трех кастодианов там, где они живут, или как-то иначе, и кастодиан за какую-нибудь плату или по доброте душевной рассказал им то, что знал?

\- Скорее один из них добровольно или принудительно передал свой дар кому-то из тех убийц, - возразил Дерек. - После чего его отправили к праотцам. Отсюда следует, что мы понятия не имеем, как зовут убийцу и вряд ли сможем вычислить его, даже имея списки приезжих на руках. Возможно, он и не уезжал. Как и Адриан, он мог родиться здесь. И каким-то образом выйти на Круг.

\- Ладно, - Стайлз потер затылок. Дерек напрягся, учуяв его изменившийся запах. Парень не хотел говорить этого, но ему придется, раз поиски кастодиана зашли в тупик, - не знаю, поможет это или нет, но Кэтрин тогда уехала в Канаду. Я, точнее Дэнни, проверил базу аэропорта Хилл-Вэлей. У нее был самолет в ту ночь, и он летел в Ванкувер.

\- Откуда ты узнал? – спросил Дерек.

\- Эллисон общалась с ней потом… почти год. Дерек, ты помнишь, когда именно вы с Каленом переехали жить в Канаду?

\- Это был конец марта. Точную дату я не смогу сказать, я был не в самом… вменяемом состоянии.

\- Последнее письмо от Кэтрин пришло Эллисон двадцать шестого марта. Не знаю, совпадение это или нет. Может, она узнала, что вы едете туда, и уехала.

\- Как она могла узнать? – хмуро спросил Дерек. – Кроме меня и Калена не знал никто.

\- Я не знаю, - Стайлз все-таки сел на соседний диван.

\- Кто такая Кэтрин? – вмешался в их разговор Питер, оставив кушетку и подойдя к ним. Он отпустил Лидию на вечерние водные процедуры, обещав дождаться, когда та ляжет в кроватку, чтобы пожелать ей спокойной ночи. – Как она связана с вами?

Дерек неохотно, но рассказал то, что уже знал Стайлз. Упомянул Адриана. Питер, сложив руки на груди, внимательно выслушал, не перебивая. Стайлз, честно говоря, не знал, когда дядюшка Дерека успел влиться в их стаю, став равноправным ее членом. Стайлз не любил его по некоторым причинам, главной из которых была Лидия, но почему-то начал немного доверять. Дерек тоже, иначе не поведал бы ему тайну убийства своей семьи.

\- Это похоже на Венаторов, - решил Питер. - Сам я с ними, к счастью, никогда не встречался, но я слышал о них много нелицеприятных вещей. Раньше они были самым могущественным кланом охотников на нечисть. Их история началась в Средние Века. Они были карающим орудием Святой Инквизиции, никто точно не знает, кто создал их и кто управлял ими, но они были высококлассными, безжалостными, обученными воинами, не знающими страха и способными сражаться с нечистью на равных. Позже они отделились от церкви и начали действовать самостоятельно. Никакое Святое Писание их больше не сдерживало. На самих Венаторов началась охота. После волнений в их рядах они бежали из Европы сюда, в Америку, и будто бы растворились. По крайней мере, они исчезли для людей. Но мы и нам подобные знали, что они продолжают свое дело, правда, уже не как клан, а как наемники. Они идеальные охотники. Потому что знают больше, чем кто бы то ни было из людей, поскольку не все из них были людьми. К ним в свое время присоединялись и нелюди. Колдуны, ведуны, друиды, шаманы, ликаны…

\- Ликаны?! – Стайлз ошалел. – Оборотни охотились на оборотней?!

\- Верно, - хмыкнул Питер. – И отлично охотились, поверь мне. Обученные, как охотники, они использовали по полной свои сверхспособности. От них никто не мог уйти. И из-за постоянных конфликтов на этой почве Венаторы раскололись, как клан, чему так же способствовал бунт среди властей, церкви и мирного населения. От Венаторов отделились люди, не согласные принимать в свои ряды тех, кого они должны убивать. Так появились Ардженты и другие кланы, больше не носившие фамилию Венаторов. Но и Венаторы остались. Спустя столько веков, когда волнения Средних Веков улеглись, они перестали быть такой уж угрозой. Нечисть ушла в подполье. Люди начали думать, что мы – лишь легенды, сказки и предания старины. Случаются, конечно, таинственные убийства, но они редки. Намного больше чудовищ прячется теперь под человеческими личинами. Венаторам и другим кланам стало не на кого охотиться. Но они до сих пор чтят свои традиции и держатся их. Что позволяет мне предположить, что Венаторы тоже сохранили весь тот багаж знаний, которые они получили, принимая в свои ряды тех, на кого они охотились. Для них было естественно использовать любые средства для достижения своих целей. Эта крылатая фраза «Цель оправдывает средства» идет как раз от них, они выжигали ее на своих телах, и она становилась девизом каждого, вступавшего в их ряды. Тот, кто организовал убийство Хейлов, был одним из них, возможно, этот Адриан. Он знал и об отравляющем газе, и о схеме убийства, позволяющем вырезать всю стаю без проблем и без потерь со своей стороны.

\- Схема убийства? – напрягся Дерек.

\- Да, - Питер сочувствующе взглянул на него, - сначала убивают щенков. Детей. Их смерть моментально отражается на родителях. Ты сам помнишь, какую боль испытывал, а теперь усиль ее в сотни и сотни раз, и поймешь, что чувствуют связанные со своими детьми родители. Следом за детьми убивают их родителей и остальных членов стаи. И все это нужно лишь для того, чтобы свести с ума от боли вожака. Он чувствует смерть каждого, особенно своих детей и родителей, с которыми связан кровными узами. Но самое главное - его пара. Смерть пары уничтожает его окончательно. Он не сопротивляется. Это единственный способ убить его, потому что иначе он бы убил их всех. Итак, это классическая схема зачистки волчьей стаи с минимальными потерями, которую разработали и довели до совершенства Венаторы во времена Великой Охоты. Даже сейчас она сработала безотказно.

\- Ты говорил, что твою стаю тоже убили, - Стайлз внимательно смотрел на Питера, - это тоже были Венаторы?

\- Нет, - покачал головой Питер, - это не были Венаторы. Это были другие охотники. И их фамилия тебе ни о чем не скажет, потому что их больше нет, - он улыбнулся так мило, что Стайлзу стало жутко, - им следовало убедиться, что я мертв. Теперь мертвы они все.

\- За что они вас убили? – спросил он, пока Дерек молчал, излучая волны напряжения и негатива. Но сейчас важнее было узнать у Питера все, что он знал, а потом можно будет поговорить с Дереком и попытаться его успокоить.

\- Это был несчастный случай, - произнес Питер с горьким сожалением, - у нас была традиция в Самайн принимать истинный облик и отправляться на охоту. Мы загоняли какую-нибудь крупную дичь, например, оленя или бизона. Устраивали праздничный ужин. В ту ночь двое неопытных щенков угодили в медвежьи ямы – это такие укрытые ветвями глубокие ямы в земле, на дне которых вбиты деревянные колья. Мы услышали их визги, будучи очень далеко. Раны были слишком серьезными, поэтому они не смогли излечиться и выбраться оттуда сами, а как раз подоспели браконьеры. Они застрелили их, конечно же, обычными пулями, которые не могли их убить, но их сердца на миг остановились, и этого хватило, чтобы у их родителей отказали тормоза. Они настигли бедолаг и разодрали их в клочья. Об их смерти вскоре стало известно настоящим охотникам. Начались волнения в стае. Одни хотели убежать, другие остаться. Стая разделилась. Мы, конечно, остались. Тех, кто попытался уйти, нашли первыми. Вожак взял добровольцев с собой и отправился им на помощь. Я, еще несколько ликанов, моя сестра и другие волчицы и щенки остались. Они пришли за нами в ту же ночь. Мы с Талией стояли до последнего. Но их было слишком много. Пуля, которая попала мне в голову, застряла в черепе, - Питер поднял руку и показал Стайлзу рубец за ухом, который из-за отросших волос не был заметен даже сзади. – Они решили, что я тоже мертв. И ушли. Мне понадобилось четыре года, чтобы найти каждого. Как они не пощадили ни детей, ни стариков, так и я не стал заморачиваться из-за их пола и возраста. Свершив месть, я отправился искать Дерека. Прибыл сюда и оказалось, что до оставшихся Хейлов тоже уже кто-то добрался. Я знал, что Дерек был жив, потому что нашел захоронения, где его не оказалось, и продолжил свои поиски. И смог найти его только сейчас, когда он, наконец, показался на свет, выползя из своего семейного склепа. Благодаря тебе, кстати, Стайлз, за что я тебе сильно обязан. Уже дважды.

Стайлз даже рот открыл от внезапности такого признания. Он не нашелся, что сказать.

\- Талия – моя мать? – спросил Дерек, когда молчание затянулось.

\- Да, - Питер грустно улыбнулся ему. Дерек до сих пор ни о чем его не спрашивал, ни о матери, ни об отце, вообще ни о чем, что касалось его родни, а Питер не решался сам начать этот тяжелый разговор, не уверенный в реакции племянника, особенно когда он был так нестабилен, - ты похож на нее. Не внешне, конечно, но она была такой же: жутко упрямой, до мозга костей добропорядочной, совестливой, с несгибаемым стержнем внутри, все делающая по-своему, никогда не прогибавшаяся, но умевшая идти на компромиссы… в общем, ты взял от нее все самые худшие качества.

\- Питер, - обратился к нему Стайлз, пока Дерек переваривал полученную информацию, - ты уверен, что кроме тебя больше никто не выжил?

\- Уверен. Почему ты спрашиваешь? – пристально взглянул на него волк.

\- Я подумал, что, возможно, этот выродок, которого мы ищем, мог быть Хейлом. Только из вашей стаи. Тогда было бы логично объяснить все происходящее, как месть за их смерть. Тех охотников вырезал ты, а он решил довести дело до конца.

Дерек и Питер с одинаковыми мрачными лицами выслушали его предположение.

\- Я похоронил всех. И каждый из них был мертв, - покачал головой Питер. – Я бы почувствовал, если бы хоть один остался жив. К тому же, аконит не оставил им шанса. То, как выглядят трупы после отравления им… это невозможно ни с чем спутать.

\- Дерек! – Стайлз подскочил, пронзенный догадкой. – О господи! Твоя семья… их ведь убили не аконитовыми пулями!

\- Они были мертвы, Стайлз, - отрезал Дерек, прищурившись. Теперь его правый глаз был зеленым, как и левый, но одинаковый и человеческий цвет глаз не делал его взгляд менее пугающим. Отнюдь. Когда он смотрел так, волосы дыбом вставали. – Да, самый верный способ прикончить волка или ликана – это всадить ему аконитовую пулю в голову. Действует наверняка, летальный исход сто процентов...

\- Девяносто девять и девять, - скромно поправил его Питер, входящий в этот 0,1 процент. Дерек бросил на него уничижительный взгляд и продолжил:

-... Но помимо этого существует еще миллион способов, как нас убить. Мы не бессмертные существа. Просто убить нас тяжелее, чем тех же людей. Вот и все.

\- А если кто-то остался жив?! - не унимался Стайлз.

\- НЕТ! – рявкнул на него Дерек, сверкнув голубыми волчьими глазами и оскалив клыки, и зарычал: – Я похоронил их, Стайлз. Забрал из морга. Они уже начали разлагаться. Я по очереди похоронил каждого. Всех. И они все были мертвы.

\- Извини, - Стайлзу стало не по себе от той ярости, с которой Дерек набросился на него, будто это он был виноват в их смерти. Но, по меньшей мере, тот не схлынул, как в прошлый раз, а сумел сдержать себя в руках, хотя воспоминания о той ночи и оставались слишком болезненными даже спустя столько лет. И не известно было, смогут ли когда-нибудь эти раны затянуться и перестать так сильно кровоточить. Возможно, Дереку станет легче, когда последний убийца его семьи падет от его клыков.

Только вряд ли Стайлзу станет легче от того, что Дерек свершит правосудие, сам превратившись в убийцу.

***

\- Не понимаю, почему я должен что-либо тебе рассказывать, Стилински, - холодно отрезал Джексон.

Да, разговор будет нелегкий. Но Стилински не сдаются, верно?

\- Потому что это очень важно, - повторил настойчиво Стайлз, - я не могу тебе рассказать все, но мне, нам, нужна твоя помощь. Ты ведь не умрешь, если просто перестанешь ерепениться и скажешь, откуда ты знаешь Кэтрин и как давно с ней общаешься, а еще желательно сообщишь, где она сейчас находится, а я в свою очередь не стану спрашивать, как давно ты сменил розовые очки на голубые и сколько лет строил коварные планы по совращению Дэнни Махилани, окей?

Джексон нехорошо сузил глаза, сверля Стайлза своим едким взглядом, но тому после близкого и продолжительного общения с Дереком Хейлом уже все было нипочем.

\- Моя личная жизнь тебя не касается, - прошипел Джексон. Вот объясните Стайлзу, добрые люди, как, даже став волком, Уиттмор умудрялся оставаться такой змеей?!

\- Джексон, - вмешалась Эллисон, и парень злобно уставился на нее. Девушка не отвела взгляда, выдерживая давление, - Кэт была мне как старшая сестра, я не знаю, помнишь ли ты, но она жила с нами несколько лет, когда я еще была маленькая. И сейчас мне, нам, очень нужно ее найти. Пожалуйста, если ты хоть что-то знаешь, скажи.

Стайлз, дергая ногой, сидел и смотрел на сидящего на диване напротив Джексона. Снова у него дома, снова в гостиной. В прошлый раз Уиттмор вполне четко дал понять, что если Стайлз еще раз посмеет переступить порог его дома, ему не поздоровится. Но с тех пор многое изменилось. Они теперь были практически одной семьей. И Джексон тоже сильно изменился, хоть и остался порядочной самовлюбленной задницей.

\- Когда появился Дерек и отец, обезумев, начал искать его, - неохотно произнес Джексон, - я откопал кое-какую информацию о своем дяде, Адриане. Нашел кое-какие… записи, которые он вел. И там много раз упоминалось имя Кэтрин. Я заинтересовался. Подумал, что, возможно, она знает, что с ним случилось в ту ночь, потому что… тот звонок… я подслушал его. Проснулся от того, что за соседней стенкой, в кабинете, Адриан кричит, разговаривая с кем-то по телефону, и снял трубку в гостиной. Я не помню, о чем они говорили, но запомнил, что это был женский голос и что дядя звал ее Кэт. Я тогда ничего не сказал отцу, потому что, узнав о смерти Адриана, был очень напуган. Пока отец переворачивал вверх дном дом Хейлов, я тем временем выяснил, что, оказывается, у моего повернутого на безопасности отца ведется запись всех входящих и исходящих номеров, и все это хранится на его компьютере. Я попросил Дэнни мне помочь. Он согласился. Номер Кэт сохранился. Адриан звонил ей в то время практически каждый день, почему-то со стационарного телефона на ее сотовый. Но оказалось, что этот сотовый номер давно удален. Заявка поступила на следующее утро, как она уехала. Я полез искать дальше. В очередных записях нашел это мыло. Написал, не надеясь, что мне ответят. Но мне ответили.

\- И что она ответила? – жадно спросил Стайлз, изнывая от нетерпения и любопытства.

\- Что помнит меня, сожалеет о том, что случилось с моим дядей, а так же ей жаль, но она ничем не может мне помочь, потому что не знает, кто мог убить его и как он вообще погиб, - закончил Джексон. – Я расспрашивал ее о дяде и о Дереке, она с какой-то периодичностью мне отвечала. Но ничего нового я вам не сообщу. А потом меня… укусили, и мне стало уже не до нее. С тех пор мы не переписываемся.

\- Джексон, - очень серьезно начал Стайлз, и этот тон не понравился Джексону еще больше, чем весь их разговор, - тот… оборотень. Он ведь был здесь, у тебя дома, в твоей комнате. Ты видел его?

Джексон кивнул, и в его взгляде Стайлз прочел затаенный страх. Случившееся с ним в ту ночь до сих пор пугало его.

\- Ты можешь его описать? – попросила Эллисон. – Если тебе несложно.

\- Это были какие-то… доли секунд, - с заминкой произнес Джексон. Он много раз прокручивал у себя в голове те мгновения, перевернувшие всю его жизнь, и, как бы сильно ни желал, не мог стереть их из своей памяти. – Я обернулся, увидев тень за своей спиной в зеркале… Он был… - он почти несчастно взглянул на Стайлза, который почувствовал себя виноватым из-за того, что заставляет парня вспоминать об этом. – Огромным. Больше Дерека.

\- Больше Дерека?.. – теперь пришла очередь ужасаться Стайлза. – Это невозможно! Это же… с лошадь, что ли?!

\- Откуда мне знать?! – рявкнул Джексон. Его едва ли не трясло. – Может, со слона?!

\- Успокойтесь! – воскликнула взволнованно Эллисон и обратилась к Джексону: - Он был огромным, что еще? Что еще ты помнишь?

\- Он был черным, как Дерек, - спокойно ответил он, взяв себя в руки. – Но его морда была седой. С белыми шерстинками. Такая маска обычно появляется у старых собак… у нашей Луны была такая, когда она постарела.

\- Луны? – тупо переспросил Стайлз.

\- Собака моего деда, - холодно взглянул на него Джексон. – И…

\- И что еще? – подтолкнула его Эллисон.

\- У него были красные глаза.

Вот тут Стайлза действительно прошиб холодный пот. Он уставился на Джексона, забыв закрыть рот, и Уиттмор раздраженно спросил:

\- Что на этот раз, Стилински?

\- Н-ничего, - заикнувшись, ответил он, приходя в себя. – Точнее, ничего хорошего. Эллисон, поехали, нам срочно нужно вернуться в лофт. И поговорить с Дереком… Нет, лучше с Питером. Да, да, точно, мне срочно нужно поговорить с Питером.

\- Стайлз…

\- Что? – Стайлз, уже добежав до дверей, обернулся на девушку.

\- Питер сейчас на свидании с Лидией, - смущенно сообщила она.

\- Ты знаешь где? – тут же требовательно спросил он.

\- Да, но…

\- Тогда поехали!

\- Это не может подождать? Хотя бы до завтра? – взмолилась Эллисон. Лидия ее убьет, если они со Стайлзом заваляться к ней и сорвут ее… свидание. Чем бы оно ни было! Для чего обычно парней... мужчин, нет, волков, приглашают домой, когда родителей нет? Вряд ли для того, чтобы целомудренно обниматься на диване перед телевизором, пересматривая "Дневник памяти"!

\- Не может, мы и так на месте топчемся столько времени! А его у нас, возможно, вообще не осталось! Ну же! – поторопил ее Стайлз.

\- Пока, Джексон, - обреченно попрощалась Эллисон с подозрительно наблюдавшим за ними Уиттмором. Она предвидела свой скорый и печальный конец

Одно утешало. Она не одна, с ней Стайлз, и умирать вместе не так грустно, верно?


	17. Жизнь после смерти

Стайлз пялился и, сколько ни старался, не мог перестать. Пялиться.

"Черт, черт, черт", - повторял он про себя, успев во всех подробностях рассмотреть не только все шесть кубиков идеального волчьего пресса, но и, будь они прокляты, все паховые вены и то интимное место, где они сходились.

Делая вид, что не замечает, как Стайлз беспардонно облапывает его взглядом, Питер с невозмутимым видом по дороге в гостиную подобрал с пола свои черные джинсы и надел их, не став заморачиваться по поводу нижнего белья. Он открыл им входную дверь, зная, кого за ней увидит, а потому даже не обеспокоился поисками одежды, чтобы не выходить к незваным гостям в неглиже. Те ничему не помешали, все уже успело свершиться и не один раз, но все равно Питер предпочел бы обойтись без этого внепланового визита.

Выглядя, как хозяин дома и положения, он занял трон в виде кресла у еле тлевшего камина и изящным жестом пригласил их присесть.

Бедная Эллисон, к счастью, успевшая вовремя отвернуться и не успевшая рассмотреть никакие волнительные детали, но все равно оказавшаяся под неизгладимым впечатлением, пристроилась на самом краешке дивана, как можно дальше от почти голого Питера. Стайлзу осталось место между ними. Второе кресло было облюбовано спавшей в нем Прадой, свернувшейся калачиком и сладко сопевшей.

\- Разве собаки не чуют волка? - поразился Стайлз.

\- Она уже привыкла ко мне, - сообщил Питер, и парень подумал, что лучше бы не спрашивал. Ему не хотелось знать статистику посещений Питером дома Лидии. - Вижу, вас привел вопрос жизни и смерти, который не может подождать хотя бы до утра.

\- Вижу, даже в сорок сложно думать верхним мозгом, а не нижним, и подождать хотя бы еще год, - в тон ему ответил Стайлз.

\- За кого ты меня принимаешь, - оскорбился Питер, - я хотел подождать. Я боролся до последнего. Но Лидия не оставила мне шансов. Сложно, знаешь ли, думать верхним мозгом, когда твой нижний пытаются высосать. Прости, Эллисон, - извинился он перед смущенной дамой.

Стайлз хотел бы возмутиться, но... Питер не врал. Он наверняка собирался дождаться совершеннолетия Лидии, даже зная, что та давно уже не невинная девочка, а вот Лидия терпеть долго не смогла. И в отличие от Стайлза ей хватило смелости содрать с волка к чертовой матери всю одежду и отыметь оба его мозга как следует. Очень в духе Лидии, всегда получавшей то, что ей хотелось.

\- Так зачем пожаловали? - напомнил им Питер о первоначальной теме их увлекательной ночной беседы.

\- Почему у волков и ликанов разный цвет глаз? Он не совпадает с человеческим, от чего он тогда зависит? – сразу ответил Стайлз.

Питер не стал спрашивать, почему парню вдруг так срочно понадобилась эта информация в одиннадцатом часу вечера, и, решив обойтись малой кровью, рассказал:

\- Слышал когда-нибудь, что глаза – это зеркало души? Изначально эта фраза звучала как: "Verus natura reflectitur in oculis", в переводе "Истинная природа отражается в глазах". Для волков и ликанов это действительно так. В нормальном состоянии цвет глаз желтый, различные его оттенки, от темных до светлых. Но по некоторым причинам цвет может измениться. Самая распространенная - это смерть кого-то из близких, вызывающая известную вам нестабильность. Тогда глаза становятся голубыми. Не знаю никого, кто смог бы забыть о потере и вернуть нормальный цвет глаз. Помимо этого глаза могут стать голубыми, если волк находился в пограничном состоянии, близком к смерти, как, например, случилось с Джексоном, но у него есть шанс пережить это, двигаться дальше и вернуть своим глазам нормальный цвет.

\- Значит, ваши с Дереком глаза стали голубыми, когда вы лишились своих семей? - уточнил Стайлз.

\- У меня да, насчет Дерека не возьмусь утверждать. Я о нем мало знаю и о том, какой была его жизнь до смерти Хейлов. Лучше спроси его сам, - посоветовал Питер.

\- Ладно, а какого еще цвета могут стать глаза?

\- Сиреневыми, - продолжил рассказывать Питер, - я таких никогда не встречал. Этот цвет появляется после смерти пары. Но сохраняется недолго. От тоски волки и ликаны очень быстро гибнут. Некоторые за считанные минуты. Еще я пару раз видел зеленые. Они были у двух портентумов, у которых человеческое начало практически отсутствовало. Не знаю, было это генной мутацией или следствием их природы. Бывают еще серые или даже белые. Они встречаются у шаманов, которые научились принимать волчье обличие без заражения ликантропией.

\- А что значат красные? - спросила Эллисон, и Питер вдруг посмотрел на нее так, что даже Стайлзу стало не по себе.

\- Красные? - переспросил он напряженно, решив, что ослышался.

\- Да, - перевел на себя огонь Стайлз и вздрогнул, когда ледяные голубые глаза впились в его лицо. - У ликана или выродка, которого мы все ищем, красные глаза. Джексон видел его до того, как тот наградил его страстным поцелуем в шею.

Питер долго молчал, глядя прямо на Стайлза, не моргая, будто взглядом препарировал его мозги, вычленяя из них то, что ему было нужно. Парень почти чувствовал покалывание внутри черепной коробки. Интересно, а волки все-таки умеют читать мысли?

\- Красных глаз не существует, - наконец, произнес он и мрачно добавил: - А если и существуют, не хочу даже думать, из-за чего они стали такими.

\- Питер! – возмущенно воскликнул Стайлз. - Это чудовище выжидает где-то здесь своего звездного часа! Оно скрывает свой запах и заметает следы, так что даже Дерек не может его найти! Оно обратило моих друзей, и одному богу, нет, дьяволу известно зачем! Даже если тебе не хочется думать, тебе придется! И думай быстрее!

\- Что здесь происходит? - Лидия, терпеливо ждавшая возвращения Питера, не выдержала и вылезла из кровати, отправившись вниз. И что же она увидела? Как Питер сидит и мило болтает со Стилински и Арджент вместо того, чтобы обнимать и целовать ее в макушку, пока она сладко спит на его руке вместо подушки.

Стайлз обернулся. И снова невольно выпялился на Лидию, в одних трусиках и прозрачном пеньюаре, который она придерживала на груди.

Но в этот раз долго глазеть ему не дали - Питер резко наклонился и от души отвесил ему смачный подзатыльник.

\- Ауч! - Стайлз схватился за онемевший затылок, сверкнув глазами на укоризненно глядящего на него волка. Он не стал спрашивать, за что. Даже мысленно сказал "спасибо". Он успел рассмотреть цвет трусиков (розовый) и почти добрался до цвета сосков, поскольку чертов пеньюар не скрывал ничего, что по идее должен был, и лучше ему было не знать, какого размера и оттенка соски у Лидии Мартин, чтобы спокойно спать по ночам.

\- Привет, прости, что так поздно, - Эллисон виновато улыбнулась подруге. Та прошла к ним, зябко скрещивая руки на груди. Растрепанная, босоногая, с потемневшими и опухшими губами. Стайлзу не нужно было быть волком, чтобы учуять запах секса. Лидия пропиталась им с головы до пят. Настала его очередь осуждающе смотреть на Питера, но волк видел только свою прекрасную рыжеволосую нимфу, глядя на нее глазами, полными восхищения, любования и обожания.

\- Что-то случилось? - спросила Лидия, по-хозяйски усаживаясь на колени к Питеру, тут же обнявшему ее. Не между Стайлзом и Эллисон же ей вклиниваться, а сладко спящую Праду ей хотелось будить еще меньше.

\- Ничего серьезного. Пока. Но чтобы ничего серьезного не случилось, твой волк должен нам рассказать то, о чем думает, - Стайлз выразительно приподнял брови, глядя на лицо Питера. И никуда больше, особенно левее и выше, где теоретически находилась та часть тела Лидии, которую ему видеть было не положено.

\- О чем он? - Лидия взглянула на своего мужчину сверху вниз, он улыбнулся ей, совсем не так, как обычно. Искренне и будто бы успокаивающе.

\- Дела стаи, - ответил он мягко, - иди в постель, простудишься. Я скоро приду.

Лидия прищурилась. Стайлз на всякий случай отсел подальше.

\- Прогоняешь, считая, что дела стаи меня не касаются? - уничижительным тоном произнесла она.

\- Вовсе нет, - надо отдать Питеру должное, он выстоял и продолжал все так же легко улыбаться, будто не замечая того, что его красавица способна убить одним взглядом любого. - Я лишь не хочу, чтобы ты зря переживала. Это Стайлзу нравится сгущать краски.

Поняв, что от волка ничего не добьется, Лидия перевела свой взгляд на обмершего в ужасе Стайлза.

\- Говори, - потребовала она, и парень на одном дыхании выдал:

\- Мы разговаривали с Джексоном, он рассказал нам о той ночи, когда его укусили. Он видел оборотня и описал его. У него были красные глаза. Мы поспешили к Питеру, чтобы узнать, что это значит.

\- И что это значит? - Лидия уставилась на Питера. Волк вздохнул.

\- Я не знаю, - честно ответил он, - но из старых легенд я слышал, что у многих оборотней, вошедших в историю, как кровожадные серийные убийцы, особенно в Средневековье, были красные глаза. Я предполагаю, что это может быть следствием срыва в состоянии крайней нестабильности. Если бы Дерек не справился, сейчас у него, скорее всего, глаза были бы красные.

Стайлз вспомнил прикованного к кровати Дерека, который не узнал даже его и убил бы, если бы мог. Если они имеют дело с обезумевшей, неконтролирующей себя тварью размером с лошадь... Все плохо. Все очень и очень плохо.

\- Но как тогда он совершает столь разумные поступки? - ухватился Стайлз за одну деталь, которая на корню перечеркивала всю теорию. - Он не убивает всех жителей Бейкон-Хиллза, он обратил, но не убил, избранных. Кроме того, он профессионально скрывается от Дерека. Если бы он был зверем, не мог бы прогнозировать. На это способен лишь человеческий разум.

\- Верно, - подтвердил Питер, - ты сейчас говорил о портентумах, выродках, - перевел он для Лидии, - они как раз не способны ни думать, ни поступать разумно. Но сорвавшийся волк или ликан - это совсем другое. Он сходит с ума от непрекращающейся, нестерпимой боли, но остается в полном уме, не находя желанного забвения. Рано или поздно у него вырабатывается привыкание. Он перестает чувствовать боль так остро, хотя она не становится меньше. Он живет с ней, существует, она убивает его, но медленнее, чем ему бы хотелось. Но это все еще он. Аффектизация взрывает его кипящий, перегруженный мозг от каждой новой эмоции. Думаю, сильнодействующие наркотики единственное, что может облегчить его страдания. Он мыслит и осознает себя и окружающий мир так же, как и раньше, Стайлз, только из-за улетевшей крыши и сорванных тормозов он теперь способен на все... Что? Что такое? - Питер увидел, как Стайлз бледнеет, сливаясь по цвету с кипельно-белой обивкой дивана.

\- Стайлз, тебе плохо? - тут же обеспокоено схватила его за руку Эллисон.

\- Я... я понял, - прошептал он, бездумно глядя прямо перед собой, сосредоточенный на том, что творилось внутри. А там во всю набирало обороты Второе Пришествие и близился Конец Света. - Понял, кто он.

\- Кто?! - одновременно вскричали все, но Стайлз уже вскочил и побежал на улицу, к своей машине, звоня по дороге Скотту.

Теперь все стало ясно. И причина убийства Хейлов. И причастность Венаторов. И реакция Дерека на его вопрос о том, уверен ли он, что вся его семья была мертва.

Дерек знал. Знал с самого начала, кто этот ликан. Он ведь сказал тогда Стайлзу, что не хочет знать правды... Нет, не хочет подтверждений, что это правда.

А Стайлз хотел. И он получит доказательства, потому что абсолютно уверен в том, что он прав.

***

\- Стайлз, одумайся, это слишком, - просил его Скотт, нет, уже почти умолял. - Дерек никогда не простит тебя, ты что, не слышал, что сказал тебе Питер?! Волчьи захоронения - это святая земля! И осквернивший ее, тем более умышленно, заслуживает смерти!

\- Я все слышал, - огрызнулся Стайлз. - Но я так же слышал много чего другого до этого. Окей, не хочешь помогать мне, я сделаю это сам. И ты не остановишь меня, Скотт, потому что я знаю, что прав.

\- Оставь его, - произнес Питер напряженно. - Пусть делает, что собрался.

Скотт взглянул на друга последний раз и отступил. Стайлз посмотрел на Питера.

\- Ты мне поможешь?

\- Я сомневаюсь, что смогу спустя семь лет учуять что-либо, но могу попытаться, - согласился волк.

\- Вы уверены, что мы имеем право тут быть и делать... все это? - спросила осторожно Эллисон. У нее от этого места бежали мурашки по коже. Она была со Скоттом, когда позвонил Стайлз, и не захотела отпускать своего парня одного. Особенно после того, как он попросил у нее лопату.

\- Если я прав, то мы ничего плохого не сделаем, - упрямо стоял на своем Стайлз. - Ну же, Питер, давай!

Питер мягко высвободил руку из крепких объятий вцепившейся в него Лидии, которая отказалась остаться одна дома, о чем теперь сильно жалела. Но ей, как и Эллисон, поручено было держать машинный фонарь, чтобы освещать поляну, поэтому она не могла взять и уйти.

Питер подошел к первому дубку. Присел рядом с ним на корточки. Собрал горсть земли и поднес к лицу, принюхиваясь. Потом потрогал ствол дерева. Наклонился к его корням.

Сгрызая ногти, Стайлз стоял и смотрел на него, сходя с ума от ожидания. Сработает или нет? Получится или нет? Окажется ли он прав или нет? Он старался не думать о том, что сделает Дерек, когда узнает, что они были здесь и что делали.

\- Думаю, это ребенок, - наконец, произнес Питер. - Нет волчьего запаха, но чьи-то останки под землей точно есть.

\- Хорошо, это дерево вычеркиваем. Осталось еще двенадцать, - сообщил Стайлз.

Питер двинулся по кругу, переходя от дуба к дубу. Некоторые он молча пропускал, чтобы вернуться к ним потом, у других сразу говорил, кто под ними захоронен.

В итоге осталось три могилы, которые Питер не смог идентифицировать. Тогда свою помощь предложил Скотт. Он, как и Питер, попытался учуять что-то сквозь землю или почувствовать, но в итоге просто лег, прижавшись к траве щекой и закрыв глаза.

Он старался представить, как проходит через слои почвы, углубляясь вниз, пока не достает до того, что сокрыто внутри. Скотт проделал это с тремя могилами и, встав и отряхнувшись, произнес:

\- Мне кажется, под тем взрослый мужчина. И он человек. Но кто находится под этими двумя, я не могу понять.

\- Скорее всего, мы гадаем между Ричардом и Стивом, - Питер стоял, вальяжно прислонившись к одному из деревьев, и смотрел на Стайлза: - А теперь ты, может быть, объяснишь нам, чего ты хотел этим добиться, Стайлз? Второй час ночи идет. Говори быстрее, и мы все успеем вернуться домой и хотя бы поспать.

\- Помнишь, ты рассказывал о схеме убийства? - быстро затараторил Стайлз, но не потому, что Питер его попросил об этом, а потому, что он не мог больше молчать, не поделившись с кем-то своим внезапным и ужасающим озарением: - Как Венаторы придумали вырезать целые стаи? Что, если они делали так не из-за того, что боялись не справиться с вожаком, а потому что им нужен был сам вожак? Сорвавшийся, нестабильный ликан или волк с красными от безумной боли глазами, который за дозу наркотика вырезал целые деревни по указу свыше? Если Венаторы не гнушались брать в свои ряды кого ни попадя, что мешало им поддерживать необходимость собственного существования? Они создавали чудовищ и спасали от них людей. Их имя славили веками. Что, если Хейлов убили, чтобы заполучить Ричарда? Но не для того, чтобы устроить резню мирного населения или начать Третью Мировую, а чтобы использовать его в своих интересах? Для чего-то другого?

\- Безумие, - восхищенно выдохнул Питер, - но мне нравится.

\- Серьезно?! - вскричал пребывающий в полнейшем ужасе Скотт. - Стайлз, ты совсем рехнулся?! Хейлы мертвы! И Ричард в том числе! Дерек тебе устал об этом повторять!

\- В Дереке все и дело, - у Питера глаза горели, как у буйнопомешанного. Они со Стайлзом были будто на одной волне. - Он сомневается. Боится себе признаться. Он не уверен. Он догадывается. Знает глубоко внутри правду.

\- И из-за этого сорвался, - тихо закончил Стайлз. - И мне кажется, он нашел Ричарда еще тогда, когда он укусил тебя, Скотт. И узнал правду. Но не захотел ее принимать.

\- Я не буду никого выкапывать! - вскричал Скотт, который понял, наконец, зачем Стайлз сказал ему взять лопату и ехать к лесному коттеджу, после чего повесил трубку.

\- Ты никого и не выкопаешь. Потому что Ричарда там нет, - произнес Стайлз тихо.

\- Это безумие! - Скотт решительно направился к Эллисон и взял ее за руку. - Вы с Питером оба не в себе. И я ухожу. А ты идешь со мной, - сообщил он девушке тоном, нетерпящим возражений.

\- Скотт, - прошептала она, заглядывая ему в лицо, - а если Стайлз прав?..

\- Как Ричард может быть жив, если Дерек похоронил его, убежденный, что его отец мертв?!

\- Дерек хоронил их, будучи невменяемым, - заметил Стайлз. - Он тогда уже был нестабилен. Когда мы с Дереком недавно ужинали с отцом у нас дома, па очень удивился, увидев его глаза. Я спросил у отца, и он рассказал, что у Дерека уже были разного цвета глаза, когда он пришел с поличным к нему в участок. Отец запомнил это, потому что никогда не видел таких глаз, и поэтому так среагировал, когда они вновь стали нормальными. Я думаю, что Ричард в самом деле был мертв, но не настолько, чтобы не суметь регенерировать. Возможно, его смерть инсценировали специально, чтобы все считали его мертвым. Я пока не знаю. Но одно я знаю наверняка - под одним из этих дубов есть пустая могила. Осталось только убедиться в этом.

\- Я попробую еще раз, - вызвался Питер. Он снова пошел по кругу. И опять дошел до двух соседних безымянных могил. Но в этот раз Стайлз слушал внимательнее, мысленно вычеркивая из генеалогического древа Хейлов соответствующие имена, и пораженно охнул. Все обернулись, отреагировав на этот звук, но Стайлз уже бросился к лопате, схватил ее и принялся раскапывать землю под одним из дубов.

\- Ты уверен, что здесь Ричард? - Питер сомневался.

\- Заткнись и лучше помоги мне! - воскликнул перевозбужденный Стайлз. Питер разделся и схлынул. Мягко отстранил парня и начал быстро копать, используя свои передние лапы, которые намного эффективнее взрывали землю и разрывали корни, нежели лопата. Времени ушло в разы меньше.

Волк докопался до примерно той глубины, на которой были похоронены все остальные. Копать дальше смысла не было: он и так чуял, что там ничего нет, но разрыл могилу, чтобы в этом убедились остальные.

\- Копай вторую, - сказал ему Стайлз.

\- Что?! - Скотт ошалело уставился на него. У него первый шок не прошел от того, что могила оказалась пустой, как его подвергли в новый.

\- Это не Стивен, - произнес Стайлз, подняв на него больные глаза. Он сам не радовался тому, что оказался прав, и был подавлен и испуган не меньше, чем остальные. - Питер назвал всех мужчин, включая Стивена и исключая Ричарда. И трех детей. И всех женщин. Кроме одной.

Питер разрыл и вторую могилу. Пустую. Теперь было ясно, почему он оба раза стопорился. Потому что чуял запах, но под слоем земли не чувствовал ничего.

\- И кого тогда еще нет? - тихо спросила Лидия, стоявшая у одной из ям и в забытье глядевшая в ее черную глубину.

\- Иден Хейл, - глухо ответил Стайлз.

***

\- Он ненавидит меня, - шептал Стайлз, отрешенно глядя в пустоту перед собой и не видя ничего. Ни занявшего кресло напротив Калена, ни сидящего рядом на диване Скотта, тревожно всматривавшегося в его лицо.

\- Не говори ерунды! - воскликнул он. - Дерек любит тебя.

\- Он не пустил меня домой, - едва слышно продолжил говорить Стайлз, будто не слыша. - Питер сказал, что он не хочет меня видеть. Он ненавидит меня.

\- Что ты чувствуешь? - спросил осторожно Кален. Им со Скоттом только пару минут назад удалось остановить истерику у парня, в совершенно невменяемом состоянии появившегося на пороге ветклиники больше часа назад. Когда они отвели его на второй этаж и усадили в гостиной на диван, он разрыдался и не мог никак успокоиться.

\- Ничего. Ничего не чувствую, - ответил он безэмоциальным голосом.

\- Вообще ничего? - уточнил Кален, и Стайлз качнул головой, выглядя заторможенным, но это, скорее всего, от лошадиной дозы успокоительного, которым его за прошедший час успел накачать кастодиан.

\- Это нормально? - с беспокойством спросил Скотт. По его стойкому убеждению ничего не чувствовали только покойники. А Стайлз сейчас выглядел не лучше.

\- Дерек закрылся, - с горечью ответил Кален, - иначе Стайлз бы почувствовал его злость или... ненависть. Не могу сказать, преднамеренно он это сделал или нет. Я многое знаю о волках, но некоторые вещи невозможно понять, не испробовав их на себе. Теоретически я знаю, как работает связь, но практически...

\- Стайлз, пойдем вместе к Дереку, я заставлю его с тобой поговорить. Я уверен, что он просто расстроен, но точно не ненавидит тебя. Это невозможно, - убежденно закончил Скотт. Он видел, как Стайлз и Дерек любят друг друга (пускай некоторые проявления их любви он бы предпочел не видеть никогда). Такую любовь нельзя было обратить в ненависть за какие-то пару часов, как Дерек узнал от Питера, почему от него несет могильной землей и почему в рассказе опять и снова фигурирует имя его неуемного мальчишки. Ответ Питера ему не понравился. Сидевший в это время на отработке Стайлз почувствовал, как не может дышать - сердце будто сжали тиски, в голове помутилось, но эта боль была не его. Он сорвался под вопли мистера Харисса, сел за руль и через пятнадцать минут, чудом не попав в аварию, был у закрытой двери в лофт. Стучал в нее до тех пор, пока не разбил кулак в кровь и не сорвал голос. Тогда Питер не выдержал и открыл ему. Но не впустил. Извинился, сказал, что Дерек никого не хочет сейчас видеть, но он в порядке, и Стайлзу лучше прийти попозже, но не уточнил когда. Тогда Стайлз приехал к Калену, не зная, куда еще ему идти и что делать. Сегодня был четверг, смена Скотта, и он первым встретил друга в дверях. Клинику пришлось снова временно закрыть для посетителей, и теперь вчетвером они сидели в гостиной. Эрика, устроившаяся на подоконнике, старалась быть как можно тише и незаметней. Про нее все вообще забыли, пытаясь справиться с панической атакой у Стайлза, которая могла стоить ему жизни.

\- Лучше дать им обоим время успокоиться, - ответил Кален на предложение Скотта, - в таком состоянии никакого продуктивного разговора у них не выйдет.

\- Вы правы, - нахмурился Скотт.

\- Расскажешь подробнее, что случилось? - попросил Кален, не зная пока, как помочь обоим. Дереку наверняка тоже требовалась помощь, не такая скорая, как Стайлзу, но точно более серьезная. Не хватало только ему снова сорваться. А Кален уже успел порадоваться, что Стайлз вылечил нестабильность Дерека. Рано радовался.

Скотт рассказал Калену все, что услышал, и все, в чем участвовал этой ночью. К концу Кален совсем помрачнел. Проблемы Стайлза и Дерека отошли на второй план. Если то, что сообщил ему Скотт, правда, то у них была проблема куда серьезнее. И не у них одних. Калену нужно было сообщить обо всем Кругу. И Арджентам. Потому что слишком опасно было пытаться справиться с ситуацией в одиночку.

\- Мне нужно отойти. Я ненадолго, - Кален ушел вниз.

\- Значит, нас обратил Ричард? - раздался со стороны окна голос Эрики. Скотт вздрогнул, напрочь забыв о девушке, и обернулся на нее.

\- Выходит, что так. Эрика, а ты помнишь, как тебя укусили?

Волчица покачала головой.

\- Нет. Я спала. И проснулась от жуткой боли в ноге. Увидела укус, хлещущую кровь... Смогла ее остановить только под утро. Побоялась, что родители начнут орать и ругаться, если не пойду в школу, и пошла... А дальше ты и так знаешь. Я потеряла сознание, а очнулась уже здесь... А ты? Ты видел его?

\- Нет, - ответил Скотт, - он напал из-за спины, укусил и убежал. Я успел заметить лишь тень и шевеление кустов у обочины.

\- Бойд и Айзек его тоже не видели, - рассказала ему Эрика, - я спрашивала их. Айзека укусили на кладбище, когда он услышал какой-то шум и пошел проверить. Его сбили с ног, укусили за шею сзади и все. А на Бойда напали, когда он шел из магазина поздно вечером. Как он сказал, что-то пронеслось мимо, а в тот же миг плечо пронзила адская боль. Когда добежал до дома, увидел два глубоких пореза.

\- Он не укусил его? - поразился Скотт.

\- Нет, но даже этого оказалось достаточно. Наверное, все дело в слюне.

\- В ней самой, - вдруг подал слабый голос Стайлз, который, оказывается, слушал их все это время, а не пребывал где-то в своих безрадостных мыслях. - Любые биологические жидкости являются переносчиками ликантропии. Она передается капельным путем. Через слюну, пот, кровь, сперму...

Он вновь замолчал, вспомнив, как Дерек говорил ему о цивилизованном способе заражения через бурные половые сношения, и на глаза сами собой навернулись слезы. Как бы он хотел вернуться в то беззаботное время! А теперь… теперь он все разрушил, окончательно испортил. Дерек никогда не простит его.

\- Стайлз! - испугано воскликнул Скотт. - Ради бога, только не плачь!

Стайлз тут же яростно затер глаза.

\- Не буду, - твердо пообещал он другу и себе.

\- Кстати, а мы тоже можем кого-нибудь заразить? - спросила Эрика, которую внезапно взволновал этот вопрос. Ей не хотелось никого случайно обратить. И так проблем хватало выше крыши.

\- Нет, - ответил Скотт и кратко озвучил то, что когда-то услышал от Дерека: - Только с возрастом появляется достаточно силы для того, чтобы через укус передать дар, все упирается в возможность создать связь за доли секунд. Обычно обращать могут только те ликаны, что стоят во главе стаи или на верхних ступенях иерархии, проще говоря, альфы. Пока ты бета или омега, можешь об этом не беспокоиться. 

\- Скотт, ты сказал, что еще одна могила была пустой, - вспомнила Эрика, что еще ее сильно волнует в данный момент, - чья?

\- Иден, сестры Дерека, - ответил МакКолл и услышал звук разбивающегося вдребезги фарфора. Он, как и остальные, обернулся на внезапный, громкий звук и увидел стоящего с еще поднятой рукой Калена, который смотрел на него таким взглядом, что прошиб Скотта до костей. Ему захотелось провалиться сквозь землю и больше никогда оттуда не возвращаться.

\- Что?.. - едва шевеля губами, выдохнул Кален, глядя широко распахнутыми глазами на оборотня. - Иден?..

\- Да, - подтвердил за безмолвного друга Стайлз.

\- Кален, - Эрика подошла к нему, перешагнув через осколки чашки и растекшуюся лужу отвара, и попыталась взять его за руку, но мужчина шарахнулся от нее, как от огня, и замер, сам не понимая, что сделал. Не понимая, что вообще происходит.

\- Господи... - выдохнул он, хватаясь за голову.

Стайлз понимал, почему Кален не прыгает от радости, что его невеста оказалась жива. Даже если Иден выжила, она точно сорвалась, как и ее отец, и не известно, как существовала все это время и как ее использовали. И он понял, когда Кален с отчаянием выдохнул:

\- Лучше бы она была мертва.

***

\- Я вас оставлю, - галантно сообщил Питер. Он взял свой плащ, ключи от машины и ушел, задвинув за собой тяжелую откатную дверь. Дерек и Стайлз остались в лофте одни.

Дерек, скрестив руки на груди, неподвижно стоял у окна. Их со Стайлзом разделял диван, у которого парень остановился в неуверенности, нервно заламывая пальцы и не решаясь первым начинать разговор. Ему следовало извиниться, но в горле отчего-то встал ком и хотелось разрыдаться пуще прежнего.

\- И много еще ты от меня скрываешь? – спросил спокойно Дерек, пристально глядя на мнущегося на месте парня.

\- Ничего! – отчаянно воскликнул Стайлз. – Я ничего от тебя не скрываю. Просто… просто… я знал, что ты будешь против…

\- Вот именно, я против, - Дерек понизил голос, и в нем зазвучали характерные волчьи нотки. Он все еще был очень зол, но не так сильно, чтобы броситься на парня и убить его. – Ты без разрешения потревожил могилы моих родных. А что, если бы ты ошибался в своих сумасшедших рассуждениях и безумных предположениях? Что, если бы ты разрыл могилы, а их останки оказались там?

У Стайлза холодок пробежал по коже. Он нервно облизал губы, во рту пересохло.

\- Я… я думал об этом, - подавлено согласился он. – Но, Дерек… ты ведь знал. Знал, что это Ричард.

\- Знал, и велел тебе не влезать во все это! – рявкнул Дерек, его глаза полыхнули голубым. – Ты не понимаешь, как это опасно?! Хочешь нарваться?! Хочешь, чтобы кто-нибудь еще пострадал?! Хочешь сдохнуть сам?!

Стайлз задохнулся. Связь открылась, и его обдало вихрем ярости, отчаяния и… страха. Дерек боялся за него, и поэтому злился от собственного бессилия. Он пытался защитить Стайлза, а глупый парень сам лез в самое пекло. И что прикажете ему делать с ним?!

\- Дерек… - Стайлз закусил губу, глядя на волка сквозь пелену слез. – Прости. Прости меня.

Через миг его уже обнимали сильными, горячими руками. Целовали в мокрое от слез лицо, хаотично покрывая жаркими поцелуями всюду, куда могли дотянуться жадные губы. Стайлз плакал, ругая себя за то, что он такой болван, который думал, что Дерек ненавидит его, и даже не предполагал, как сильно он переживал из-за него.

\- Прости… прости… - всхлипывал он, отчаянно цепляясь за футболку на спине волка. Дерек все крепче прижимал его к себе, сцеловывая соленые слезы и грубо целуя в дрожащие губы.

Дерек зарылся носом в его волосы, стараясь обхватить руками так, чтобы спрятать Стайлза от всего мира, от проблем, угроз и опасностей. Но он не мог. Не смог.

Стайлз затих, слушая, как гулко бьется сердце волка в его груди, к которой он прижимался щекой. В его объятиях было так спокойно, так уютно, он мог бы простоять так вечно. Он хотел бы навсегда остаться здесь. Но он не мог. Потому что им всем грозила опасность, и трусливо спрятаться и сделать вид, что ничего не происходит, это не выход.

Стайлз отстранился первым. Поднял голову, заглядывая в полные тревоги глаза Дерека, и нежно улыбнулся ему, приподнявшись на мысочки и потеревшись носом о его нос.

\- Хватит хмуриться. Ты такая бука, Хейл, - сказал он ему.

\- А ты больной идиот, Стайлз, - в тон ему ответил Дерек, нахмурившись еще больше.

\- Мы идеальная пара, - удовлетворенно вздохнул парень, обнимая мужчину за шею. – И я соскучился по тебе.

Продолжать смысла не было. Дерек уже подхватил его под зад и понес наверх. Стайлз, дрожа от предвкушения, кусал его за шею, слыша возбужденное порыкивание в ответ. О да, его волк тоже успел по нему соскучиться.

Дерек швырнул его на кровать и, стянув через голову футболку, опустился следом. Стайлз, успев скользнуть жадным взглядом по его идеальному телу, раздвинул для него ноги и дернул к себе за пояс. Дерек нетерпеливо поцеловал его, пока парень возился с молнией на его джинсах, у него никак не получалось ухватить не слушающимися пальцами язычок. Стайлз сам не понимал, почему его так трясет, будто они с Дереком первый раз собирались заняться любовью. Но жгучее желание с каждой секундой становилось все невыносимей, усилившись из-за ожившей и вновь пульсирующей между ними связи.

\- Дерек, погоди… нет! Ах! – Стайлз застонал, когда волку надоело лежать смирно и он толкнулся, потеревшись бедрами о бедра парня, и навалился сверху сильнее, перенося вес с вытянутых рук на локти. – Дерек! – захныкал он, пока мужчина, оттянув ворот водолазки, безжалостно проставлял на его едва поджившей шее новые метки. – Черт! Сними их!

Дерек с досадой рыкнул, оттолкнулся, садясь, и раздел парня за считанные секунды, после чего, наконец, снял с себя свои проклятые джинсы и плавки. Пока он стоял на ногах, Стайлз быстро сел, ухватившись за его голени и подтянувшись, и провел приоткрытыми губами по внутренней стороне бедра, подбираясь к сосредоточию напряженных вен. Дерек резко выдохнул, схватив коварного парня за волосы, и прикрыл глаза, наблюдая за тем, как Стайлз водит кончиком языка по стволу его стоявшего колом члена, медленно поднимаясь вверх от основания до головки. Он слизнул выступившую капельку смазки и обхватил влажными, горячими губами головку, с чувством ее поцеловав. После чего поднял свои горящие, бесстыжие глаза на тяжело дышащего Дерека, встретив его голодный волчий взгляд.

Снизу Стайлзу открывался просто потрясающий вид на все эти играющие под загорелой, гладкой кожей рельефные мышцы, он бы остался так сидеть, любуясь и восторгаясь идеальными Хейловыми формами, сводившими его с ума (ей богу, он скоро начнет на него молиться), но ему пришлось опустить голову, чтобы еще немного поласкать член волка, чувствуя, как тянут пряди сжимающиеся все сильнее на его волосах пальцы. Когда он вспомнил про яички и втянул в себя мошонку, Дерек заревел, окончательно теряя над собой контроль. Он толкнул Стайлза на спину, сел, дернув его к себе за ноги и устроив его бедра на своих и, плюнув на ладонь и размазав слюну по своему члену, вошел в него без всякой подготовки.

Стайлз выгнулся, беззвучно закричав, и вцепился в простыни. Он зажмурился, не в силах вдохнуть от резкого спазма, но Дерек дал ему помучиться лишь пару секунд, зная, какой парень мазохист, и зная предел его возможностей, после чего вытянул его боль. Стайлз едва успел вздохнуть, как его уже начали безудержно трахать под восхитительные звуки ударяющихся друг о друга голых тел и хлюпающей дырки.

\- Ты меня порвешь, - заскулил он, но кого он хотел обмануть? Сама мысль о том, что его могут порвать в пылу страсти, заводила еще больше.

\- Заткнись! – рыкнул Дерек в ответ, жадно пожирая взглядом распластавшегося под ним такого безропотного Стайлза, который позволял ему делать с собой все, что волку было угодно. И эта покорность пробуждала в нем нестерпимое желание сделать так, чтобы Стайлз кричал и метался под ним от безумного наслаждения.

И парень закричал, пронзенный острым и долгожданным удовольствием, когда Дерек очень быстро нашел заветную точку у него внутри, и Стайлз принялся яростно дергать свой член, как никогда сильно желая быстрее кончить.

\- Да, да, да! – подгонял он Дерека, с трудом фокусируя взгляд на его лице. – Не останавливайся, Дерек, пожалуйста, не останавливайся!

Волк рычал, ведясь на провокацию, но был не в силах ничего с собой поделать. От Стайлза у него срывало крышу. И когда сладкий мальчик так отчаянно умолял оттрахать его, разве мог он противиться его просьбе?

\- Дерек! – Стайлз бурно кончил с его именем на устах, судорожно сжав ногами бока волка и его – в себе, но Дерек не сбавил скорости, преодолевая сопротивление мышц и продолжая с силой вколачиваться в него, так что Стайлз на несколько мгновений даже перестал ощущать собственное тело – его вышибло из него оглушительной волной оргазма. Он будто попал под цунами в десять балов. Ни шанса на спасение.

Дерек остановился. Вышел из парня, встал на колени и дернул его к себе за руки. Стайлз только невнятно застонал, когда член волка оказался у него во рту, и послушно раскрыл губы шире, давая войти глубже. Он мутным взглядом наркомана под убойной дозой глядел на Дерека, облизывал и посасывал его член, но выходило у него так себе, потому что волк в каком-то своем рваном ритме толкался в него, удерживая за голову. Парень попытался расслабить горло и вобрать его глубже, надеясь, что не сработает рвотный рефлекс, и, дернувшись, Дерек с глухим рыком кончил ему в глотку, заставив проглотить все, прежде чем выпустил Стайлза, без сил повалившегося обратно на кровать.

\- О боже… - только и смог выдавить он, сглатывая терпкий, мускусный привкус спермы с корня языка. Он не думал о том, что до этого член Дерека побывал в его заднице. Плевать. – Нет, нет, Дерек!.. Блять!

Стайлз даже сделать ничего не успел, как его перевернули на живот, раздвинули ноги и натянули по самые яйца. Дерек явно нашел действенный способ выплеснуть накопившуюся за эти дни злость. Бурный секс отлично помогал снять напряжение. Убить Стайлза он не мог, но никто ведь не запрещал ему затрахать его до смерти.

Парень жалобно и полузадушено стонал под ним, пока Дерек кусал его за плечи и шею, вдавливая в кровать и входя так глубоко, будто хотел добраться до гланд. Стайлз смиренно принимал свое наказание, зная, что заслужил даже больше, и кончил под волком еще несколько раз, прежде чем Дерек вымотал себя окончательно и упал на кровать рядом.

Стайлз с трудом перевернулся на спину, чтобы отдышаться. Из него текло, он попытался сжать анус, но это не помогло. Сперма продолжала вытекать, гадко холодя кожу. Шевелиться было слишком лень, чтобы подтереться. Так что Стайлзу ничего не оставалось, как смириться.

\- Ты просто чудовище, - сипло сообщил он Дереку.

\- Рад, что ты, наконец, это понял, - хрипло ответил волк. Стайлз взглянул на него из-под опущенных, трепещущих ресниц. Давненько он не видел волка таким уставшим и довольным. С тех пор, как кончился их медовый месяц.

\- Мое чудовище, - заурчал Стайлз, подбираясь к нему под бок и пристраиваясь рядом. Он нагло закинул ногу на его бедра, перепачкав спермой (и получив неимоверное моральное удовлетворение при этом), и укусил за мочку уха. – Ты только мой. Никому тебя не отдам.

Дерек лениво его обнял. Он тоже не помнил, как давно на Стайлза накатывали такие приступы внезапной любви.

\- Смотри, как бы попа не лопнула, - хмыкнул он.

\- Мы уже проверяли. Она не лопнет, - довольно сообщил ему Стайлз, жадно целуя в горячую шею. Боже, какой же кайф! Зацеловал бы и затискал этого вредного, хмурого волчару до смерти. Подождал бы, когда тот срегенерирует, и повторил бы заход. Еще и еще. И так, пока не сможет нормально дышать от сдавливающей сердце и переполнявшей его изнутри безграничной нежности.

Ради этого не жалко было и умереть.


	18. Заброшенная ферма

Едва отец отъехал от дома на своем полицейском автомобиле, включив проблесковые маячки и сирену, Стайлз тут же вылетел на улицу следом и побежал к своему джипу.

\- Скотт! Твою мать! – орал он в трубку, оставляя другу не первое «лицеприятное» сообщение на голосовую почту. – Перезвони мне сейчас же! Если ты этого не сделаешь, я не знаю, что я с тобой сделаю!

«Дерек!», - рявкнул он про себя, не сомневаясь, что этот вшивый засранец услышит его наверняка. Он уже проверял. Несколько раз звал его, и Дерек прибегал. Ворчал, правда, что его дергают без причины, так что в этот раз Стайлз вложил больше чувств во внутренний зов, чтобы не стать прототипом мальчика, который кричал «волки». У истории был печальный конец, а ему хватало и того, что отца посреди ночи вызвали на место убийства.

Погасив фары, Стайлз ехал за мчащейся впереди полицейской машиной, пролетавшей на красные сигналы светофоров. Убить бы отца за такую езду.

Проехав очередной перекресток, Стайлз заметил какое-то движение в зеркале заднего вида. Пригляделся, стараясь не упускать из виду отца, и едва руль не выпустил, когда понял, что по краю дороги за ним бежит Дерек. Со скоростью под семьдесят миль в час, такой же, с какой ехал Стайлз, поэтому ему казалось, что волк неспешно трусит на месте. Но спидометр и мелькавшие мимо фонарные столбы не врали.

\- Твою ж волчью мать! – Стайлз притормозил, но не успел даже остановиться, как дверца открылась и Дерек на полном ходу запрыгнул в машину, после чего дверцу за собой благоразумно закрыл, так как парень уже входил в поворот. – Что за дешевые каскадерские трюки, Хейл?!

\- Я тоже рад тебя видеть, - сообщил Дерек, пригладив растрепавшиеся волосы. Стайлз свернул снова, не отвлекаясь больше от дороги. Не хватало только отца потерять. У него ведь не было волчьего суперслуха, чтобы услышать, какое место назвал отцу дежурный офицер по телефону. – Не поделишься, что случилось?

\- Кого-то убили, - поделился Стайлз. Он мрачнел с каждой остающейся позади милей дороги, потому что вела она к северному мосту. А это априори не могло кончиться ничем хорошим. Слишком уж долго царило подозрительное затишье после того, как Ричард обратил Бойда.

\- Сейчас налево, - сказал ему Дерек.

\- Зачем? – не понял Стайлз. Отец проехал прямо на перекрестке.

\- Езжай налево, - приказал Дерек, и Стайлз был вынужден послушаться. С волка потом станется. Он включил дальний свет, а то ехать на ощупь с погашенными фарами было пиздец как стремно, и, наконец, взглянул на сидящего рядом Дерека. Безмятежностью от него и не веяло, скорее напряжением, да таким, что, если хоть пальцем прикоснешься, шарахнет сразу двести двадцать.

\- И куда теперь? – недовольно спросил Стайлз.

\- Через полтора километра свернешь на грунтовую дорогу.

\- Не поделишься со мной, зачем мы туда едем? – едко поинтересовался Стайлз. Хейл включил свой вымораживающий режим «я все знаю, но ничего не скажу». Бесит.

\- Потому что я чую запах крови, тело где-то в лесу. Мы должны найти его раньше полиции. 

\- Ты читаешь мои мысли, чувак.

Стайлз сбавил скорость, чтобы не пропустить поворот. Он съехал на лесную дорогу, проехал немного, спрятав джип за кустами, и заглушил двигатель.

Дерек вышел первым. Начал принюхиваться, то поворачивая голову, то приподнимая ее, то опуская, совсем как поисковая собака. Стайлз едва успел схватить телефон, как волк деловой походкой направился куда-то в темную чащу.

\- Дерек, я ни хрена не вижу! Ты не хочешь меня подождать?! – он включил фонарик на телефоне, спеша, как мог, за мужчиной.

\- Времени нет. Иди сюда, - без всяких предупреждений Дерек подхватил Стайлза на руки и вместе с ним ломанулся куда-то в кусты. Спасая от хлещущих веток свое лицо, парень спрятал его в изгибе шеи волка, невольно крепче вцепившись в него. Не хотелось ему узнать, что чувствует пассажир, вывалившийся на лесной наст на скорости в семьдесят миль в час. Точнее, выяснить опытным путем, что от него останется после этого.

Через пару минут они были на месте. Дерек опустил Стайлза на ноги.

\- Стой здесь, - сказал он ему. Все тем же приказным тоном.

\- Как это стой здесь?!

\- Ты наследишь, - Дерек уже раздевался. Стайлз хотел было заорать «А ты нет?!», но понял, что волк собирается схлынуть, и все вопросы отпали сами собой.

Оказалось, что идти никуда не нужно. Дерек спрыгнул вниз с небольшого холма, на котором они стояли, прошел ближе к реке, и Стайлз, направив свет фонаря в ту сторону, увидел тело. Женское, судя по длинным волосам и очертаниям фигуры. В том месиве, в которое превратился ее торс, груди видно не было. И девушка, конечно же, была голой. Скорее всего, ее вынесло сюда течением и зацепило за камни. Никакой крови видно не было, а вот кожа была подозрительно голубой, какая бывает у свеженьких утопленников (да, у Стайлза было тяжелое детство, раз он знал, как выглядят утопленники разной степени вымачивания). Ясно было одно: причиной смерти стала не попавшая в легкие вода.

Волк, уткнув нос в землю, двигался по спирали, пока не добрался до самого тела. Он рассмотрел и обнюхал его и, взглянув на Стайлза, сделал жест головой, разрешая ему приблизиться. Парень не замешкался. Быстро скатился вниз с крутого склона и подошел к Дереку.

\- Какая гадость, - произнес он, прижав тыльную сторону ладони к губам. Его поздний ужин, состоявший из молока и печенья, настойчиво попросился наружу. Но надо отдать парню должное: падать в обмороки, блевать, орать и убегать он не стал. Вместо этого по-деловому осведомился: – Кто это сделал?

\- Волк, - ответил Дерек и, подняв лапу, указал пальцем на ногу девушки. Стайлз, зависший, когда внезапно увидел и обнаружил, что волчья лапа работает не как лапа, а как полноценная человеческая рука, не сразу заметил, на что ему указывал Дерек. На укус. – Он схватил ее за ногу, когда нагнал. Она упала. Тогда он переломил ей хребет, парализовав, но не убив. Потом перевернул ее на спину. И вскрыл грудную клетку, чтобы добраться до еще бьющегося сердца. Вырвал его когтями, сожрал, съел печень и селезенку. Наиболее питательные части тела.

\- Я никогда, клянусь, никогда не спрошу, откуда ты все это знаешь, - пробормотал Стайлз. – И зачем он это сделал?

\- Он был голоден.

Стайлз проглотил свой ужин обратно. Так, ладно, соберись, чувак, веселье же только начинается!

– Когда ты сказал волк, ты имел в виду настоящего волка? В смысле, животное?

\- Стайлз, - Дерек взглянул на него, как на идиота. Черт! Почему его волчья морда такая выразительная?! Нечестно! – В Бейкон-Хиллзе нет волков. Они ушли отсюда, как только здесь поселились Хейлы, а это произошло века три назад. Мне ведь не нужно тебе объяснять, почему они предпочли исчезнуть и никогда не возвращаться?

\- Я понял, - буркнул парень обижено. Он ведь не был идиотом! Это все грязные наговоры. – Ты думаешь, это Ричард?

\- Не знаю, - нахмурился Дерек. – Тот Ричард, которого я знал, никогда бы не убил человека. На что он способен теперь, я не представляю.

Стайлз закусил губу.

\- Дерек, - когда волк взглянул на него, Стайлзу захотелось еще меньше рассказывать ему об этом, но скрывать дальше было слишком… нечестно и опасно. Он попросил Питера ничего Дереку не говорить, потому что не знал, как тот отреагирует. Стайлз и сейчас этого не знал. – Вообще-то, там было две пустых могилы. И выжил не только один Ричард.

\- И кто еще? – Дерек даже не стал рычать на него, только уставился пристально - его голова была практически на уровне лица Стайлза, и морда не выражала ничего, что должна была бы. И Стайлз понял, что Дерек, в общем-то, был в курсе. С самого начала. Кто бы сомневался. Но, отдав дань уважения прозвучавшей букве "А", договорил и "Б":

\- Твоя сестра, Иден… Ее тела тоже не было.

Волк взглянул на убитую девушку, потом чутко повел ушами.

\- Скоро здесь будет полиция. Пора уходить, - сказал он и остановился, подозрительно взглянув на странно запахшего и смутившегося парня. – Что еще, Стайлз? – процедил он, раздраженно приподняв верхнюю губу и обнажив клыки.

\- Можно… - Стайлз знал, что перегибает палку, но, блин, он не мог удержаться! – Я на тебе прокачусь?

Волк уставился на него так, будто впервые видел.

\- Понял, понял! – поспешно произнес Стайлз. Он бы поднял руки, да вот только одна рука была занята шмотками Дерека, которые он подобрал, а во второй он все еще сжимал телефон, используя его как фонарик. – Я пошутил, пошутил. Не нужно так смотреть на меня.

\- Ты когда-нибудь верхом ездил? – спросил вдруг Дерек.

\- Нет, - ответил честный Стайлз. – Вряд ли ты сейчас спрашиваешь о тех милых пони, на которых я катался в детстве пару раз.

\- Если грохнешься, будешь сам виноват, - заявил ему волк.

\- Окей! – поспешно согласился Стайлз, пока Дерек не передумал.

Волк замел их следы. Стайлз, отойдя на достаточное расстояние, терпеливо ждал его там. Закончив, Дерек подошел к нему и лег на землю у его ног, чтобы Стайлз смог забраться на него.

\- Извини, прости, мои искренние извинения! – оттараторил парень, несколько раз неудачно дернув недовольно рыкнувшего волка за шерсть, пока пытался неловко взгромоздиться на него. – Дерек, погоди! – он едва успел вцепиться покрепче, как волк рывком поднялся на лапы, и Стайлз оказался где-то очень далеко от земли. Да, падать будет больно.

\- Ооо… - протянул он, ухватившись свободной рукой за роскошную гриву. Не все Дереку наматывать его волосы на кулак, пришла и его очередь. – Круто!

\- Стайлз, мы только что нашли труп, который сожрал изнутри очередной больной ликан, а ты ведешь себя так, будто я тебя в парк аттракционов привел, - прорычал Дерек.

\- Это называется защитной реакцией психики, - со знанием дела сообщил ему Стайлз, удобнее устраиваясь на широкой волчьей спине. Кайф! Надо было раньше на волка залезть, и почему все гениальные идеи приходят так поздно? – Я теперь в самом деле как Красная Шапочка. Офигенно!

Дерек только обреченно вздохнул и пошел к реке, собираясь пробежать немного по руслу на случай, если долбанные, вонючие псины возьмут его след или след Стайлза. Который, кстати, продолжал бурно восторгаться своей новой ролью всадника, не затыкаясь ни на секунду. А потом замолчал подозрительно надолго, когда Дерек уже шел по краю леса в сторону дороги.

\- Дерек, - позвал Стайлз волка и, после его «ммм?», означавшего, что он весь во внимании, спросил: - Что ты будешь делать, если встретишься с отцом или сестрой?

Дерек молчал. Стайлз внимательно смотрел на его движущиеся уши, как локаторы отслеживающие все звуки в радиусе нескольких миль. Волк постоянно был начеку. И вряд ли из-за полиции, которая гремела оружием, переговаривалась по рациям, еще и вела с собой поисковых (вонючих и брехучих) собак – в общем, создавала столько шума, что не услышать их приближение было невозможно.

\- Я не знаю, Стайлз, - наконец, ответил он. – Я не знаю, кого встречу. Я не знаю, они ли это или уже нет. Но если тебе или кому-то другому будет угрожать опасность, я убью их, не задумываясь.

\- А ты сможешь? – задал Стайлз следующий крайне тревожащий его вопрос.

\- Я не знаю, - Дерек обернулся, взглянув на него горящим в темноте голубым глазом. Его зрачки были расширены больше, чем обычно, когда они представляли собой лишь две черных точки, и это делало его взгляд не таким неприятным. – Но я сделаю все, что от меня зависит.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты рисковал собой. Ни ради меня, ни ради кого-либо еще, - тихо произнес парень, перебирая густую шерсть на загривке. – Я не хочу тебя потерять.

\- Ты накручиваешь себя раньше времени, - заметил Дерек.

\- Потому что… - Стайлз резко вздохнул. – Я постоянно боюсь. За тебя, за отца, за Скотта, за всех. И предчувствие приближающейся беды с каждым днем становится все сильнее. Слишком долго все было тихо, Дерек. Словно затишье перед бурей.

Волк ничего не ответил. Они дошли до спрятанной машины Стайлза, где Дерек снова лег на землю, чтобы парень смог с него слезть.

\- Ох, - с непривычки ноги заболели. Стайлз размялся немного, в это время Дерек оделся, после чего они сели в джип. Парень тут же включил полицейскую волну, чтобы узнать, нашли тело или нет. Нашли. Теперь искали следы, а труп забрали на опознание.

\- Поедешь домой? – спросил Дерек, глядя на мрачного Стайлза, пока тот смотрел на дорогу, не отвлекаясь.

\- Ага. Ждать отца. Надеюсь, утром он мне расскажет, что они смогли выяснить. Если нет, придется выяснять самому, - негромко ответил Стайлз.

Чудесно. Будто мало было целой стаи неуправляемых оборотней-подростков, красноглазого сорвавшегося во все тяжкие Ричарда, канувшей в небытие Иден... Теперь еще и съеденные трупы. Это все как-то должно быть связано? Наверняка. И необходимо было как можно быстрее выяснить, какого черта на этот раз происходит в тихом и мирном когда-то городке Бейкон-Хиллз.

***

Конечно же, отец наотрез отказался говорить. Заявил, что Стайлза не касается его работа, приказал не лезть и ушел спать, пока его снова не вызвали в участок. Краем уха слушая радио в своей комнате на полицейской частоте, Стайлз копался в некрологах, к которым получил доступ благодаря Дэнни. Махилани счел, видимо, это не таким уж аморальным преступлением, поэтому согласился почти сразу взломать базу. Заодно попрактиковаться, чтобы навыки не терялись. Вообще-то, Стайлз был уверен, что Дэнни доставляет удовольствие уделывать полицейских айтишников. Стопудово.

Стайлз понятия не имел, что ищет и что хочет найти. Но нашел. Целую серию убийств, которую не посчитали убийствами и занесли в графу несчастных случаев, она так и называлась «Нападения животных». Когда отец сказал ему, что последнее убийство произошло в Бейкон-Хиллзе последний раз сто пятьдесят лет назад, он имел ввиду смерть человека от руки человека. А смерть человека от когтей и клыков животного оказалась всего-навсего несчастным случаем. Чудеса терминологии, блин.

Итак, за последние пятьдесят лет на территории, прилегающей к городу, было найдено двадцать четыре человека, убитых неизвестными дикими тварями, идентифицировать которых экспертам не удалось. Характер повреждений один и тот же: рваные раны от клыков и когтей, принадлежащих животному, науке не известному. Грешили на гризли, хотя они отродясь здесь не водились. В прочем, как и волки. А вот горных львов встречали часто. Они вроде бы подходили: и клыки достаточной длины, и когти закругленные, да вот только загадочные твари оставляли следы явно псовых (окей, медвежьих), разве только без когтей вовсе, и по оценкам тех же экспертов должны были весить под три центнера. Биологи терялись в догадках. Чупакабра? Ну почти. Всего-то-навсего какие-то долбанутые на башку ликаны или волки. Дерек утверждал, что Хейлы никогда не убивали людей. Значит, это были случайно забредшие оборотни, которые быстро отправлялись кормить червей, но успевали полакомиться парочкой туристов. Но что интересно - четырнадцать из двадцати четырех погибших были приезжими, разных возрастов, полов, рас, никакой закономерности, лишь случайности, а вот оставшиеся десять носили одну и ту же фамилию, которая Стайлза моментально зацепила. Дэвис. Где он слышал ее раньше?

В мозгу сразу щелкнуло. Уж не те ли Дэвисы, на ферме которых они постоянно тусовались в свое время, когда лесной коттедж был оцеплен? Так-так, посмотрим. Стайлз вбил в поисковике фамилию «Дэвис», и умная программка Дэнни выплюнула ему сразу девятнадцать некрологов. Девять, датированных лохматыми годами, Стайлз отмел. И обнаружил, что семь Дэвисов умерли двадцать лет назад, в один день, а оставшиеся трое – четыре годя спустя, снова в один день.

Стайлз сходил за кофе. Он ему точно не помешает, пока он будет работать. Наверное, стоило принять чего покрепче, например, глотнуть отцовского виски, но Стайлз понятия не имел, как волшебные таблеточки Калена сочетаются с алкоголем, и решил не рисковать. С шалящими нервами он сумеет совладать, а вот голова ему потребуется однозначно трезвая.

Бегло просмотрев каждый некролог, Стайлз взялся за более детальное изучение, вооружившись блокнотом и ручкой, чтобы выписать нужные имена, цифры и сведения.

Начнем. Двадцать лет назад, одним июльским утром на ферму напала неопознанная кошко-собачья тварь, забравшая жизни сразу семи людей. В подвале сумели скрыться и выжить трое: жена Дэвиса-старшего, Розали, со своим сыном, Мэтью, и маленькой дочерью, Луизой.

Спустя четыре года Дэвисов истребили окончательно. Случилось это уже в октябре (31 числа?.. Шутите?!), снова средь бела дня. Мэтью ушел в лес и не вернулся. Был убит и съеден недалеко от фермы, куда предположительно отправился за дровами - при нем нашли тачку и два топора. Его мать так же была убита, съедена и найдена в сарае. Там же обнаружили и Луизу. Но с младшей Дэвис все было куда сложнее. Судмедэксперты так и не сошлись в общем мнении, что же послужило причиной ее смерти. Предположений было несколько, и все они сводились к тому, что у десятилетней девочки произошел обширный инфаркт. Ее сердце буквально разорвалось на части. Тело осталось нетронутым.

Стайлз подытожил. Кто-то из ликанов поимел зуб на Дэвисов, тихую семью фермеров, живших в уединении далеко от Бейкон-Хиллза, пришел и сожрал их всех, но не смог найти троих, спрятавшихся в подвале. По какой-то причине он не успокоился и спустя четыре года почему-то вернулся и закончил. Теперь уже наверняка.

И почему в голове у Стайлза постоянно крутится фамилия Венатор? Наверное потому, что убийство Дэвисов выглядело не менее зверски, чем смерть семьи Хейлов, ведь Стайлз прекрасно знал, что эта тварь – никакое не бешеное животное, а вполне себе мыслящий человек, способный обращаться в чудовище.

Проблема была в том, что этим чудовищем не был Ричард. Но тогда кто?

Стайлз откинулся на спинку стула, запустив руку в волосы. Окей. Можно предположить, что это все-таки какой-то другой ликан, возможно, просто очень голодный. Наткнулся на ферму случайно и вкусно позавтракал. Но почему тогда Ричард не убил его? Ведь двадцать лет назад он уже был вожаком, обязанным охранять свои земли.

Допустим, ликан сбежал. Тогда каким сумасшедшим ему нужно было быть, чтобы испытать гнев Ричарда на собственной шкуре, нагло вторгнувшись еще раз на территорию Хейлов и прикончив оставшихся Дэвисов?

Нет, что-то не сходилось. Это было двое разных ликанов, может быть? Тогда чем им так не угодили Дэвисы?

Какая-то очень важная мысль крутилась на краю сознания, но Стайлз никак не мог за нее ухватиться. Он потряс головой, вернулся к началу и попробовал еще раз. Предположил, что Дерек был слишком хорошего мнения о своем отце, и Ричард уже на тот момент был способен вырезать целую человеческую семью. Ардженты ему позволили? Не догадались, что это он? А как же Кален? Разве мог он не понять, чьих клыков это дело? С Арджентами Стайлз не общался, но по рассказам Калена мог уверенно заключить, что подобная версия отпадала. До своей «смерти» Ричард был совершенно вменяем и более чем надежен.

Тогда такой вариант. Иден. Как раз в подходящем возрасте, чтобы пережить свое первое обращение. Может, оно не заладилось. Она могла даже не осознавать, что делает. Но зачем тогда четыре года спустя она снова напала на несчастных фермеров? Нет, Иден тоже отпадала.

Значит, Ричард и Иден не причастны к «несчастному случаю» с Дэвисами. И вполне может быть, что их девушку убили не они, а все тот же ликан, который дважды уходил от Ричарда каким-то чудесным образом. Ну не может такого быть, что четырнадцать раз в течение пятидесяти лет погибали случайные туристы от клыков разных ликанов, а десять раз – Дэвисы, предки которых, судя по девяти другим имевшимся в базе некрологам, умирали самыми разнообразными, но совершенно естественными, а не сверхъестественными или хотя бы загадочными смертями.

Стайлз интуитивно чувствовал, что убийца Дэвисов один. Теперь осталось выяснить, кто он и является ли он тем убийцей, которого теперь ищет отец. Потому что свихнувшегося Ричарда и затаившейся Иден им вполне хватит, куда еще какого-то волка, любящего лакомиться бьющимися сердцами и другими питательными органами?!

Что это, черт возьми, такое?! Начало Апокалипсиса?

***

\- Пап, нам нужно поговорить, - Стайлз ждал отца на кухне. Стол был пустым. На плите – не разогретый ужин. Он так засиделся за компом, что потерял счет времени, напрочь забыв о том, что в семь отец вернется домой и его нужно покормить.

Джон напрягся, внимательно смотря на подозрительно спокойного сына.

\- О чем? – спросил он и сразу же предположил с затаенной надеждой: – Ты расстался с Дереком?

\- Нет! – воскликнул Стайлз возмущенно. – Я не расстался с Дереком и никогда не расстанусь, забудь об этом! Нам нужно поговорить об убитой девушке.

\- Стайлз…

\- Нет, пап, слушай, - Стайлз не дал отцу ничего сказать и отчеканил: - Меня это касается, ясно? Я теперь – часть стаи, ты понимаешь? Я часть Дерека. И все, что происходит, напрямую касается его. И неизбежно меня. Я знаю, что у тебя полицейский кодекс, устав шерифа, высокая мораль и все такое. Но ты не только шериф, ты еще и мой отец. Я пытаюсь помочь. И тебе, и Дереку, и всем. Ты ведь не думаешь, что ее сожрал горный лев?!

\- Нет, Стайлз, я так не думаю, - мрачно произнес Джон, садясь за стол. Стайлз поспешно сел напротив. Конечно, с ужином разговор бы вышел приятнее, но что теперь поделать.

– Хорошо, - согласился, наконец, отец. – Я расскажу тебе, что мы сумели выяснить. Девушку зовут Саманта Роуд, месяц назад объявлена в розыск в соседнем штате. По словам ее семьи, Саманта утром ушла в школу, где, как подтвердили учителя и одноклассники, она провела весь день, после чего отправилась домой, куда она так и не вернулась.

\- Значит, снова приезжая, - нервно кусал губу изнутри Стайлз.

\- Что значит снова? – Джона не покидало плохое предчувствие.

\- Пап, я выяснил, что за пятьдесят лет ликаны убили двадцать четыре человека на территории Бейкон-Хиллза, и на последние двадцать приходится сразу десять смертей. А знаешь еще что? Все эти десять – Дэвисы, ферма которых находится на юге от города. Сначала убили семерых, потом вернулись за оставшимися тремя. Прошлый шериф был вынужден написать, что их всех убила чупакабра, и оба дела были закрыты.

Джон мрачнел все больше.

\- Да, я помню, - произнес он, - я просматривал старые дела, особенно когда выяснил, что чупакабры существуют. Убийства Дэвисов мне тоже показались подозрительными. Я спрашивал у Ричарда, но он сказал мне, что это их, волчьи дела, и он уже все давно уладил, поэтому мне не о чем беспокоиться.

\- Но теперь у нас еще одно тело!

\- Может быть, просто случайность, Стайлз, как и остальные четырнадцать убийств. Ричард говорил, что волки преследуют свою добычу на протяжении многих миль. То есть, они выслеживали этих туристов далеко от города, а настигали здесь. Ричард, как я понял, убивал всех чужаков, которые без разрешения пересекали его территорию.

\- Да, пап, но он не убил этого ликана, который за раз прирезал семерых людей! Семерых! Целую семью! – вскричал Стайлз. - И он ничего не сделал, когда тот вернулся за тремя оставшимися! Ты не находишь это странным?!

\- Нахожу, - обреченно вздохнул Джон. – И ты думаешь, что этот ликан вернулся?

\- Не знаю пока. А эта Саманта, она обычная девушка?

\- Самая обычная. А что?

\- Если предположить, что у этого ликана были счеты с Дэвисами… О боже... - Джону, как отцу Стайлза, было хорошо знакомо это выражение лица у сына: широко распахнутые глаза, открытый рот, взгляд такой, будто он увидел разверзнувшуюся под его ногами бездну.

\- Что, Стайлз?..

\- О боже! – повторил Стайлз. Он вскочил из-за стола и бросился в свою комнату за телефоном. Набрал номер Эллисон, надеясь, что хоть девушка не станет игнорировать его звонки, как делал это Скотт. Друг, правда, все утро слезно вымаливал у него прощение за то, что вчера ночью не брал трубку. Не мог оторваться от Эллисон.

Которая ответила почти сразу.

\- Привет, Стайлз, что-то случилось? – обычно парень не звонил ей, чтобы просто поинтересоваться, как у нее дела.

\- Привет, Эллисон, извини, что так поздно, я тебя не отвлекаю? – выпалил на одном дыхании перевозбужденный Стайлз, заглотив после парочку пилюль, которые забыл принять днем.

\- Нет, нет, я читала.

\- Мне снова нужна твоя помощь, - признался Стайлз. – Ты можешь узнать у отца, какие еще кланы охотников жили в Бейкон-Хиллзе? Лет так пятнадцать назад.

\- Хорошо, - несколько настороженно согласилась Эллисон, - тебе нужна какая-то конкретная фамилия?

\- Да. Дэвис.

***

\- Выкладывай, - Дерек развалился на диване, широко расставив ноги и положив руки на спинку. Он глядел снизу вверх на стоящего напротив Стайлза, который ворвался в его лофт подобно урагану, и первое, о чем он спросил, дома ли Питер. Получив отрицательный ответ (Питер, как обычно, пропадал с Лидией), он вот уже с минуту стоял, заламывая руки, и никак не мог начать.

\- Тебе не понравится то, что я сейчас скажу, - заранее предупредил его Стайлз.

\- Я морально готов, - серьезно заверил его Дерек, пристально смотря в горевшие характерным безумием глаза парня, который опять докопался до чего-то, что, естественно, Дереку стопроцентно не понравится, и к гадалке ходить не надо.

\- Короче, девушку, которую мы нашли, зовут Саманта Роуд, месяц назад она пропала в другом штате, и позавчера ее нашли в лесу вблизи Бейкон-Хиллза в непотребном виде, - начал Стайлз, - я полез искать, сколько еще людей разделили ее участь. И вышел на Дэвисов. Владельцев той заброшенной фермы, где мы встречались… Дерек. Дерек, почему ты на меня так смотришь? Мне не нравится твой взгляд, совершенно не…

Стайлз умолк. Его вдруг обдало жаром. Но не ярости, нет, чужой боли. Он молча опустился на диван рядом с Дереком, больше не выглядевшим, как довольный жизнью кот, вальяжно занявший хозяйский диван, он скорее походил на каменную статую и даже не шелохнулся, когда парень прикоснулся к его бедру.

\- Дерек, - тихо позвал его Стайлз, - что такое? Ты знал их?.. Дерек?..

Волк взглянул на него из-под нахмуренных бровей.

\- Да, я знал их. И что ты выяснил?

\- Что они были охотниками, как и Ардженты, - осторожно произнес Стайлз, теперь постоянно отслеживая реакцию Дерека, чтобы не довести его до очередного срыва. – Ты знал?

\- Нет. Я тогда был маленьким, меня в проблемы с охотниками не посвящали. Помню только, что их семья трагически погибла лет двадцать назад, кажется, и уцелели только тетя Роза, Мэт и Лулу.

\- Трагически – это один ликан пришел и перерезал их всех, - тихо произнес Стайлз.

\- И потом он снова вернулся? - мрачно предположил Дерек.

\- Ты это помнишь? - поразился Стайлз.

\- Я был там, когда их убили.

Стайлз открыл и закрыл рот, так ничего и не спросив. Но Дерек рассказал сам:

\- Я и Лулу… дружили. Я часто сбегал к ней, теперь-то ясно, почему родители не пускали меня. Но Дэвисы, как и Ардженты, придерживались кодекса. Пока я был щенком и не мог никому причинить вреда, они не трогали меня… Они были хорошими людьми.

\- И что случилось?..

\- Лулу узнала у моей сестры, которой частенько приходилось насильно забирать меня домой, что у меня скоро день рождения и позвала меня в тот день, чтобы отпраздновать его. Мы рано утром встретились с ней в нашем тайном месте. Ее мама испекла мясной пирог. Это был один из лучших моих дней рождений. А потом мы услышали, как кричит Мэт…

Дерек не стал продолжать, но Стайлз и так знал конец этой жуткой истории, которая почему-то опять и снова оказалась связана с его волком. Он не знал, думал ли Дерек об этом, и надеялся, что нет, но на волке будто было какое-то проклятье. Все, кто окружал его с детства, были мертвы. Дэвисы, Хейлы… не все Хейлы.

\- Ты видел его? – тихо спросил Стайлз. – Ты видел ликана, который убил их?

Дерек взглянул на него каким-то подавленным, почти затравленным взглядом. Он устал. Стайлз чувствовал это и без сверхъестественной связи. Слишком много всего плохого случилось в его жизни. Любой другой давно бы сдался, но у Дерека хватало сил раз за разом вставать на лапы. Стайлз надеялся, что это вошло у него в привычку и она никогда ему не изменит. Надвигалась буря. И Дереку как никогда нужно было твердо стоять на всех четырех лапах, если он хотел ее пережить и суметь защитить Стайлза и остальных. Пора было ломать эту проклятую тенденцию массовых смертей за один заход. Третьего раза не будет.

\- Я видел его со спины. Услышав крики брата, Лулу побежала домой, я за ней. Тетя Роза схватила нас и хотела спрятать в подвале в сарае, но ликан настиг нас раньше. Он напал на тетю Розу, мы с Лулу успели спрятаться. Я закрыл ее собой… Но она все видела. И слышала, как кричала ее мать, когда ее жрали заживо. Закончив с ней, ликан пошел к нам. Я ждал, что он сейчас убьет меня, но он… лишь заревел. Сердце Лулу… не выдержало. Когда он ушел, она уже давно не дышала. Я не сразу понял, что она… мертва.

Стайлзу очень не хотелось продолжать этот разговор, чтобы не заставлять Дерека переживать вновь тот кошмар, но ему пришлось переспросить, подавляя внутреннюю дрожь и с трудом справляясь с волнением:

\- И он не тронул тебя?

Дерек, мигом уловив состояние парня, пристально посмотрел на него.

\- Нет, - в его голосе прозвучало напряжение, потому что сейчас Стайлз собирался озвучить то, что хотел сказать с самого начала. И Дереку придется его выслушать, как бы сильно ему ни хотелось остаться в счастливом неведении.

\- Я встречался с Каленом сегодня утром, - зашел Стайлз издалека, ему тоже нужно было собраться с силами, чтобы закончить этот тяжелый и неизбежный разговор. – Расспросил его о Дэвисах. Поскольку он стал кастодианом твоей семьи уже после их смерти, он не знал никаких подробностей, но был в курсе, что они охотники и что их убил… волк. Верус. Я сейчас процитирую его: поскольку вы исчезающий вид, для любого уважающего себя кастодиана жизненно важно знать о каждом верусе. И Круг был осведомлен о смерти второй стаи Хейлов, в которой были твои биологические родители. Кален рассказал мне то же, что и Питер недавно, о том, как погибла их стая. Только вот Питер не сказал, что это случилось двадцать лет назад. И что тех охотников звали Дэвисами.

Дерек уставился на Стайлза совершенно невменяемым взглядом. Стайлз, стараясь справиться со сжимающимся в спазмах боли сердцем, через силу продолжил:

\- Дэвисы, как и Хейлы, жили двумя большими семьями в разных местах. Вот только причина, по которой так вышло, скрывалась в том, что их клан раскололся: одни хотели мирной жизни, быть обычными людьми, заниматься фермерством, а другие желали истреблять оборотней и не желали придерживаться кодекса. Прадеды тех Дэвисов, которых ты знал, связались с Кругом много лет назад и переехали сюда, в Бейкон-Хиллз, построили ферму с дозволения Хейлов и зажили спокойно, не вспоминая о своих больных на голову родственниках. А те остались в Канаде. И стае Питера не посчастливилось вызвать их интерес. А Дэвисам не посчастливилось, что пуля застряла в черепе Питера, не дойдя до его мозга. Питер убил их всех, выяснил, что есть еще Дэвисы, и пришел сюда, в Бейкон-Хиллз. Ричард наверняка нашел его после того, как он убил их, и я могу лишь гадать, из каких соображений он оставил Питера в живых. Может потому, что он был Хейлом. Что было дальше, я тоже не знаю. То ли он только четыре года спустя узнал, что не все Дэвисы мертвы, то ли выжидал подходящего момента вернуться так, чтобы Ричард не прикончил его, если тот велел ему больше не появляться на его территории. И поэтому тот ликан, который на самом деле был волком, не тронул тебя. Потому что он был твоим дядей.

\- Значит, это был Питер, - только и произнес Дерек, и таким тоном, что Стайлз не выдержал и бросился к нему, крепко обнимая. Волк не шелохнулся.

Стайлз не знал, как утешить его. Он вообще не знал, что ему делать, но в одном был уверен наверняка: он должен был рассказать все, что узнал, ничего не утаив, как бы тяжело это ни было. Неважно, сколько лет прошло, но Дерек заслуживал того, чтобы узнать правду.

Но оставалась еще одна вещь, которую он обязан был сообщить:

\- Между убийством Дэвисов и убийством твоей семьи прошло девять лет. И никто не знает, где был Питер все это время. Он сказал, что искал тебя, но он ведь знал, где ты, хотя, верно, не мог просто прийти в гости, пока Ричард был жив. Кален сказал, что Круг тоже потерял его из виду на эти года, поскольку кастодиан их стаи погиб вместе с остальными. Я не хочу ничего сказать, возможно Питер, как и ты, страдал из-за тоски, и не было никого, чтобы ему помочь, поэтому его выздоровление заняло девять лет вместо трех, но… Дерек. Он вернулся, как только начались нападения. И кто-то снова убил человека. Я не шизофреник, нет, но я чувствую, что здесь что-то не так. Я знаю, что он твой дядя, что он убил Дэвисов из-за мести, что он теперь часть стаи, что спас Джексона, что хочет нам помочь, я все это знаю, но…

\- Я понял, - мрачно произнес Дерек. – Я понял, что ты хочешь мне сказать, Стайлз. А сейчас мне нужно подумать и побыть одному. Пожалуйста, езжай домой.

\- Дерек…

\- Езжай домой, - повторил он тверже. Стайлз с трудом заставил себя разжать руки. Дерек поднялся с дивана, подошел к окну, скрестил руки на груди и стал смотреть на городской пейзаж.

Стайлз постоял немного, рассеяно глядя на его широкую, напряженную спину, потом с досадой отвернулся и тихо ушел. Дерек прав. Сейчас он ничем не может ему помочь, будет только мешаться.

Стайлз набрал номер Лидии, пока спускался по лестнице (этот долбанный лифт когда-нибудь заработает?!).

\- Привет! - поздоровался он с девушкой.

\- Привет, - отозвалась она. Голос звучал нормально, ровно, без предыхания. Слава богу, он ничему не помешал.

\- Лидия, извини за вопрос, но не могла бы ты сказать, как долго Питер пробудет у тебя?

\- Не могла бы, - ответила Лидия невозмутимо.

\- Почему? – обиделся Стайлз.

\- Потому что он ушел минут двадцать назад.

\- Спасибо, пока, - Стайлз поспешно повесил трубку, не дождавшись ответной реплики (а она наверняка стоила того, чтобы быть услышанной). Он стоял наверху лестницы и смотрел на поднимающегося навстречу Питера, который приветливо улыбался ему.

\- Привет, Стайлз, - поздоровался он с ним, поравнявшись и остановившись рядом. В его руках были пакеты с продуктами из супермаркета. - Как дела? В гости зашел?

\- Ага, - Стайлз постарался убедительно сыграть идиота. Раньше у него это отлично получалось. Надо бы больше на Дереке практиковаться, как на безотказном детекторе лжи, чтобы в экстренной ситуации со всеми ликанами и волками прокатывало. – Слушай, чувак, а чего ты все на своих двоих передвигаешься? Ты за здоровый образ жизни? Держишь себя в форме? Хочешь в сорок выглядеть на двадцать пять?

\- Нет, - насмешливо улыбнулся Питер. – Просто не люблю машины.

\- Ммм, ясно… Черт, кажется, я забыл на столе ключи от машины, - Стайлз полез шариться по карманам. Точно забыл. Вот черт!

\- Хороший повод, чтобы вернуться, - подмигнул ему волк. – Идем, поможешь мне дверь открыть, а то руки заняты, а я накормлю тебя вкусным обедом. Поешь с нами.

Стайлз пошел за ним, все равно деваться некуда. Он пожалел только, что оставил пистолет дома. Отчего-то у него было предчувствие, что он ему очень пригодится в ближайшее время.

***

Обошлось без волчьих разборок и пробоин в стенах (старую, кстати, уже заделали). Дерек и Питер спокойно поговорили за столом, пока обедали. У Стайлза даже ложка в рот не лезла, и от волнения плохо слушались пальцы, которыми он пытался удержать тяжелый стакан с компотом. Чудом не расплескав половину, он смог сделать большой глоток, уняв першашую сухость в горле. Дерек игнорировал его нестабильное состояние, целиком и полностью сосредоточенный на ощущениях, которые получал, смотря в упор на Питера, слушая интонации его речи и ритм сердцебиения, вдыхая запах его эмоций.

\- Ты убил Дэвисов, - в лоб произнес не любящий ходить кругами Дерек.

Питер отложил вилку и поднял на него свои холодные голубые глаза.

\- Да, - не стал отрицать он и сказал: – Мне было девятнадцать, почти столько же, сколько и тебе, когда твоя семья погибла. Все, о чем я мог думать, это как разорвать каждого Дэвиса в клочья своими клыками и когтями. Мне жаль, что я причинил тебе боль, убив твоих друзей. Но я не знал. Когда я увидел тебя тогда, было уже слишком поздно.

\- Где ты был, пока не появился здесь снова после смерти моей семьи? – Дерек не сводил глаз с дяди.

\- Я же говорил. Скрывался, - Питер говорил спокойно и ровно, он не юлил и не нервничал, даже Стайлз это видел. – Моя голова была ценным трофеем. Когда я вырезал Дэвисов, многие кланы объявили на меня охоту. Еще немного, и я бы стал участником Дикой Охоты.

\- Дикой Охоты? – Стайлз не смог смолчать, хотя очень не хотел влезать в волчий, взрослый, мужской разговор. – Что еще за Дикая Охота?

Питер перевел взгляд на парня и рассказал:

\- Дикая Охота – это когда охотники и стаи объединяются против общего врага, поймать и убить которого становится первостепенной задачей. Главы кланов и вожаки собираются вместе в Кругу и призывают Волчьего царя, который открывает Дикую Охоту.

\- Призывают Волчьего царя? – Стайлз все меньше понимал то, о чем ему говорил Питер. – Это какое-то божество?

\- Это избранник Аменти, - терпеливо разъяснял ему Питер, пока Дерек хранил мрачное молчание, - его наследник, прямой потомок. Первый Волчий царь призывался в начале Средневековья, когда случился взрыв рождаемости ликантропов, с которыми не могли справиться ни охотники, ни воины. Им стал Люциан, он считается отцом известных тебе ликанов.

\- Кто такие ликантропы? - Стайлз не первый раз слышал этот волчий термин, но его суть все еще оставалась ему не совсем ясна.

\- Твари, которые появились из ниоткуда, они стали такой же чумой, как и сменившие их портентумы. Ликантропы были животными, но с очень развитым мышлением. Чтобы ты смог представить, я охарактеризовал бы их, как диких ликанов, не имеющих человеческой формы.

\- А помимо известных мне ликанов есть еще кто-то? - задал следующий вопрос Стайлз, получив ответ на предыдущий. Да, с Питером, безусловно, общаться было куда легче, чем с Дереком.

\- Есть и другие оборотни, - подтвердил Питер, - в Канаде живут племена, принимающие обличия пум, в Мексике - целые поселения ягуаров. Знаю в Африке несколько прайдов львов. Помимо них на территории Египта сохранились жрецы культа, превращающиеся в черных шакалоподобных существ, с которых древние египтяне взяли прототип Анубиса. На Северном Полюсе обитают несколько семей белых медведей. В Японии и Корее я встречал стаи лис, они называют себя китцунэ и кумихо. Не говоря уже о небезызвестных европейских берсеркерах. Пока я убегал от охотников, успел побывать практически везде, но не думаю, что смог увидеть и малую часть того, что существует на самом деле.

\- Охренеть, - Стайлз слушал Питера с открытым ртом. Он и не задумывался раньше, что легенды об оборотнях есть не только в Америке и Европе. Классикой, конечно, были волки, но кто мешал обращаться и в других животных? – И этот Люциан… он как Иисус? Сын Бога в смертном обличии, что ли?

\- Кто знает, кем он был, - философски изрек Питер, - до нас дошли лишь предания и легенды. Но когда я был в Бухаресте, столице волков, я встречался с жрецами культа, которые поклоняются не Аменти, а Люциану и Люсиане, считая их прародителями ликанов и верусов. Бессмертными существами, живущими и поныне.

\- Волчья столица?! – Стайлз опешил. – Серьезно?! У вас есть своя столица?

\- А ты никогда об этом не слышал? – удивился искренне Питер. – Даже люди знают о Бухаресте.

\- Но почему там?

\- Потому что по преданию где-то в окрестностях города или даже под ним самим находится склеп, где заперли Люциана с его сыновьями в конце Средних Веков, когда закончилась эпоха Святой Инквизиции и пришло время Возрождения. Многие пытались отыскать склеп, как охотники, так и волки, но насколько мне известно, никому это так и не удалось. Тем не менее, Бухарест полон людей, которые не просто верят в существование волков, но и знают наверняка. Как раз там находится резиденция Круга. Если интересно, расспроси Калена, он долгие годы жил в Бухаресте, пока проходил обучение, чтобы стать кастодианом.

Стайлз, наконец, закрыл рот. В этот раз слов у него не осталось. Одни бурные впечатления и зашкаливающие эмоции.

\- Я слышал, что нашли тело, - сменил тему Питер, снова смотря на Дерека, когда любопытство Стайлза было полностью удовлетворено и оставался шанс, что парень помолчит хотя бы еще минут пять. – Растерзанное и съеденное. Ты прочесал лес?

\- Да, - Дерек покачал головой, - ничего. Никаких следов. Я дошел до озера, откуда берет начало река, но и там ничего.

\- Полагаю, кто-то очень не хочет, чтобы ты его нашел, - задумчиво произнес Питер.

\- То есть, хочешь сказать, что это не ты ее убил? – Стайлз уставился на Питера.

\- Именно это я и хочу сказать, - ехидно подтвердил волк. – Может, я и похож в твоих глазах на опасного психопата, Стайлз, который убил десять человек, не пощадив детей, но я всего-навсего волк, который живет по волчьим законам и порядкам. Думаешь, если бы Дерек знал, кто убил его семью, он бы поступил иначе?

Стайлз с плохо скрываемой тревогой взглянул на мрачного Дерека, продолжавшего смотреть на Питера. И, как ни хотелось ему признавать, Питер был прав. Дерек хотел не правды, он хотел мести. Он ищет Ричарда, чтобы узнать у него, кто же именно убил их семью, и только для того, чтобы выдрать им глотки собственными клыками.

Поэтому Стайлз должен был найти Ричарда первым.


	19. Назад в прошлое. Часть 3

Едва отец отъехал от дома на своем полицейском автомобиле, включив проблесковые маячки и сирену, Стайлз тут же вылетел на улицу следом и побежал к своему джипу.

\- Скотт! Твою мать! – орал он в трубку, оставляя другу не первое «лицеприятное» сообщение на голосовую почту. – Перезвони мне сейчас же! Если ты этого не сделаешь, я не знаю, что я с тобой сделаю!

«Дерек!», - рявкнул он про себя, не сомневаясь, что этот вшивый засранец услышит его наверняка. Он уже проверял. Несколько раз звал его, и Дерек прибегал. Ворчал, правда, что его дергают без причины, так что в этот раз Стайлз вложил больше чувств во внутренний зов, чтобы не стать прототипом мальчика, который кричал «волки». У истории был печальный конец, а ему хватало и того, что отца посреди ночи вызвали на место убийства.

Погасив фары, Стайлз ехал за мчащейся впереди полицейской машиной, пролетавшей на красные сигналы светофоров. Убить бы отца за такую езду.

Проехав очередной перекресток, Стайлз заметил какое-то движение в зеркале заднего вида. Пригляделся, стараясь не упускать из виду отца, и едва руль не выпустил, когда понял, что по краю дороги за ним бежит Дерек. Со скоростью под семьдесят миль в час, такой же, с какой ехал Стайлз, поэтому ему казалось, что волк неспешно трусит на месте. Но спидометр и мелькавшие мимо фонарные столбы не врали.

\- Твою ж волчью мать! – Стайлз притормозил, но не успел даже остановиться, как дверца открылась и Дерек на полном ходу запрыгнул в машину, после чего дверцу за собой благоразумно закрыл, так как парень уже входил в поворот. – Что за дешевые каскадерские трюки, Хейл?!

\- Я тоже рад тебя видеть, - сообщил Дерек, пригладив растрепавшиеся волосы. Стайлз свернул снова, не отвлекаясь больше от дороги. Не хватало только отца потерять. У него ведь не было волчьего суперслуха, чтобы услышать, какое место назвал отцу дежурный офицер по телефону. – Не поделишься, что случилось?

\- Кого-то убили, - поделился Стайлз. Он мрачнел с каждой остающейся позади милей дороги, потому что вела она к северному мосту. А это априори не могло кончиться ничем хорошим. Слишком уж долго царило подозрительное затишье после того, как Ричард обратил Бойда.

\- Сейчас налево, - сказал ему Дерек.

\- Зачем? – не понял Стайлз. Отец проехал прямо на перекрестке.

\- Езжай налево, - приказал Дерек, и Стайлз был вынужден послушаться. С волка потом станется. Он включил дальний свет, а то ехать на ощупь с погашенными фарами было пиздец как стремно, и, наконец, взглянул на сидящего рядом Дерека. Безмятежностью от него и не веяло, скорее напряжением, да таким, что, если хоть пальцем прикоснешься, шарахнет сразу двести двадцать.

\- И куда теперь? – недовольно спросил Стайлз.

\- Через полтора километра свернешь на грунтовую дорогу.

\- Не поделишься со мной, зачем мы туда едем? – едко поинтересовался Стайлз. Хейл включил свой вымораживающий режим «я все знаю, но ничего не скажу». Бесит.

\- Потому что я чую запах крови, тело где-то в лесу. Мы должны найти его раньше полиции. 

\- Ты читаешь мои мысли, чувак.

Стайлз сбавил скорость, чтобы не пропустить поворот. Он съехал на лесную дорогу, проехал немного, спрятав джип за кустами, и заглушил двигатель.

Дерек вышел первым. Начал принюхиваться, то поворачивая голову, то приподнимая ее, то опуская, совсем как поисковая собака. Стайлз едва успел схватить телефон, как волк деловой походкой направился куда-то в темную чащу.

\- Дерек, я ни хрена не вижу! Ты не хочешь меня подождать?! – он включил фонарик на телефоне, спеша, как мог, за мужчиной.

\- Времени нет. Иди сюда, - без всяких предупреждений Дерек подхватил Стайлза на руки и вместе с ним ломанулся куда-то в кусты. Спасая от хлещущих веток свое лицо, парень спрятал его в изгибе шеи волка, невольно крепче вцепившись в него. Не хотелось ему узнать, что чувствует пассажир, вывалившийся на лесной наст на скорости в семьдесят миль в час. Точнее, выяснить опытным путем, что от него останется после этого.

Через пару минут они были на месте. Дерек опустил Стайлза на ноги.

\- Стой здесь, - сказал он ему. Все тем же приказным тоном.

\- Как это стой здесь?!

\- Ты наследишь, - Дерек уже раздевался. Стайлз хотел было заорать «А ты нет?!», но понял, что волк собирается схлынуть, и все вопросы отпали сами собой.

Оказалось, что идти никуда не нужно. Дерек спрыгнул вниз с небольшого холма, на котором они стояли, прошел ближе к реке, и Стайлз, направив свет фонаря в ту сторону, увидел тело. Женское, судя по длинным волосам и очертаниям фигуры. В том месиве, в которое превратился ее торс, груди видно не было. И девушка, конечно же, была голой. Скорее всего, ее вынесло сюда течением и зацепило за камни. Никакой крови видно не было, а вот кожа была подозрительно голубой, какая бывает у свеженьких утопленников (да, у Стайлза было тяжелое детство, раз он знал, как выглядят утопленники разной степени вымачивания). Ясно было одно: причиной смерти стала не попавшая в легкие вода.

Волк, уткнув нос в землю, двигался по спирали, пока не добрался до самого тела. Он рассмотрел и обнюхал его и, взглянув на Стайлза, сделал жест головой, разрешая ему приблизиться. Парень не замешкался. Быстро скатился вниз с крутого склона и подошел к Дереку.

\- Какая гадость, - произнес он, прижав тыльную сторону ладони к губам. Его поздний ужин, состоявший из молока и печенья, настойчиво попросился наружу. Но надо отдать парню должное: падать в обмороки, блевать, орать и убегать он не стал. Вместо этого по-деловому осведомился: – Кто это сделал?

\- Волк, - ответил Дерек и, подняв лапу, указал пальцем на ногу девушки. Стайлз, зависший, когда внезапно увидел и обнаружил, что волчья лапа работает не как лапа, а как полноценная человеческая рука, не сразу заметил, на что ему указывал Дерек. На укус. – Он схватил ее за ногу, когда нагнал. Она упала. Тогда он переломил ей хребет, парализовав, но не убив. Потом перевернул ее на спину. И вскрыл грудную клетку, чтобы добраться до еще бьющегося сердца. Вырвал его когтями, сожрал, съел печень и селезенку. Наиболее питательные части тела.

\- Я никогда, клянусь, никогда не спрошу, откуда ты все это знаешь, - пробормотал Стайлз. – И зачем он это сделал?

\- Он был голоден.

Стайлз проглотил свой ужин обратно. Так, ладно, соберись, чувак, веселье же только начинается!

– Когда ты сказал волк, ты имел в виду настоящего волка? В смысле, животное?

\- Стайлз, - Дерек взглянул на него, как на идиота. Черт! Почему его волчья морда такая выразительная?! Нечестно! – В Бейкон-Хиллзе нет волков. Они ушли отсюда, как только здесь поселились Хейлы, а это произошло века три назад. Мне ведь не нужно тебе объяснять, почему они предпочли исчезнуть и никогда не возвращаться?

\- Я понял, - буркнул парень обижено. Он ведь не был идиотом! Это все грязные наговоры. – Ты думаешь, это Ричард?

\- Не знаю, - нахмурился Дерек. – Тот Ричард, которого я знал, никогда бы не убил человека. На что он способен теперь, я не представляю.

Стайлз закусил губу.

\- Дерек, - когда волк взглянул на него, Стайлзу захотелось еще меньше рассказывать ему об этом, но скрывать дальше было слишком… нечестно и опасно. Он попросил Питера ничего Дереку не говорить, потому что не знал, как тот отреагирует. Стайлз и сейчас этого не знал. – Вообще-то, там было две пустых могилы. И выжил не только один Ричард.

\- И кто еще? – Дерек даже не стал рычать на него, только уставился пристально - его голова была практически на уровне лица Стайлза, и морда не выражала ничего, что должна была бы. И Стайлз понял, что Дерек, в общем-то, был в курсе. С самого начала. Кто бы сомневался. Но, отдав дань уважения прозвучавшей букве "А", договорил и "Б":

\- Твоя сестра, Иден… Ее тела тоже не было.

Волк взглянул на убитую девушку, потом чутко повел ушами.

\- Скоро здесь будет полиция. Пора уходить, - сказал он и остановился, подозрительно взглянув на странно запахшего и смутившегося парня. – Что еще, Стайлз? – процедил он, раздраженно приподняв верхнюю губу и обнажив клыки.

\- Можно… - Стайлз знал, что перегибает палку, но, блин, он не мог удержаться! – Я на тебе прокачусь?

Волк уставился на него так, будто впервые видел.

\- Понял, понял! – поспешно произнес Стайлз. Он бы поднял руки, да вот только одна рука была занята шмотками Дерека, которые он подобрал, а во второй он все еще сжимал телефон, используя его как фонарик. – Я пошутил, пошутил. Не нужно так смотреть на меня.

\- Ты когда-нибудь верхом ездил? – спросил вдруг Дерек.

\- Нет, - ответил честный Стайлз. – Вряд ли ты сейчас спрашиваешь о тех милых пони, на которых я катался в детстве пару раз.

\- Если грохнешься, будешь сам виноват, - заявил ему волк.

\- Окей! – поспешно согласился Стайлз, пока Дерек не передумал.

Волк замел их следы. Стайлз, отойдя на достаточное расстояние, терпеливо ждал его там. Закончив, Дерек подошел к нему и лег на землю у его ног, чтобы Стайлз смог забраться на него.

\- Извини, прости, мои искренние извинения! – оттараторил парень, несколько раз неудачно дернув недовольно рыкнувшего волка за шерсть, пока пытался неловко взгромоздиться на него. – Дерек, погоди! – он едва успел вцепиться покрепче, как волк рывком поднялся на лапы, и Стайлз оказался где-то очень далеко от земли. Да, падать будет больно.

\- Ооо… - протянул он, ухватившись свободной рукой за роскошную гриву. Не все Дереку наматывать его волосы на кулак, пришла и его очередь. – Круто!

\- Стайлз, мы только что нашли труп, который сожрал изнутри очередной больной ликан, а ты ведешь себя так, будто я тебя в парк аттракционов привел, - прорычал Дерек.

\- Это называется защитной реакцией психики, - со знанием дела сообщил ему Стайлз, удобнее устраиваясь на широкой волчьей спине. Кайф! Надо было раньше на волка залезть, и почему все гениальные идеи приходят так поздно? – Я теперь в самом деле как Красная Шапочка. Офигенно!

Дерек только обреченно вздохнул и пошел к реке, собираясь пробежать немного по руслу на случай, если долбанные, вонючие псины возьмут его след или след Стайлза. Который, кстати, продолжал бурно восторгаться своей новой ролью всадника, не затыкаясь ни на секунду. А потом замолчал подозрительно надолго, когда Дерек уже шел по краю леса в сторону дороги.

\- Дерек, - позвал Стайлз волка и, после его «ммм?», означавшего, что он весь во внимании, спросил: - Что ты будешь делать, если встретишься с отцом или сестрой?

Дерек молчал. Стайлз внимательно смотрел на его движущиеся уши, как локаторы отслеживающие все звуки в радиусе нескольких миль. Волк постоянно был начеку. И вряд ли из-за полиции, которая гремела оружием, переговаривалась по рациям, еще и вела с собой поисковых (вонючих и брехучих) собак – в общем, создавала столько шума, что не услышать их приближение было невозможно.

\- Я не знаю, Стайлз, - наконец, ответил он. – Я не знаю, кого встречу. Я не знаю, они ли это или уже нет. Но если тебе или кому-то другому будет угрожать опасность, я убью их, не задумываясь.

\- А ты сможешь? – задал Стайлз следующий крайне тревожащий его вопрос.

\- Я не знаю, - Дерек обернулся, взглянув на него горящим в темноте голубым глазом. Его зрачки были расширены больше, чем обычно, когда они представляли собой лишь две черных точки, и это делало его взгляд не таким неприятным. – Но я сделаю все, что от меня зависит.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты рисковал собой. Ни ради меня, ни ради кого-либо еще, - тихо произнес парень, перебирая густую шерсть на загривке. – Я не хочу тебя потерять.

\- Ты накручиваешь себя раньше времени, - заметил Дерек.

\- Потому что… - Стайлз резко вздохнул. – Я постоянно боюсь. За тебя, за отца, за Скотта, за всех. И предчувствие приближающейся беды с каждым днем становится все сильнее. Слишком долго все было тихо, Дерек. Словно затишье перед бурей.

Волк ничего не ответил. Они дошли до спрятанной машины Стайлза, где Дерек снова лег на землю, чтобы парень смог с него слезть.

\- Ох, - с непривычки ноги заболели. Стайлз размялся немного, в это время Дерек оделся, после чего они сели в джип. Парень тут же включил полицейскую волну, чтобы узнать, нашли тело или нет. Нашли. Теперь искали следы, а труп забрали на опознание.

\- Поедешь домой? – спросил Дерек, глядя на мрачного Стайлза, пока тот смотрел на дорогу, не отвлекаясь.

\- Ага. Ждать отца. Надеюсь, утром он мне расскажет, что они смогли выяснить. Если нет, придется выяснять самому, - негромко ответил Стайлз.

Чудесно. Будто мало было целой стаи неуправляемых оборотней-подростков, красноглазого сорвавшегося во все тяжкие Ричарда, канувшей в небытие Иден... Теперь еще и съеденные трупы. Это все как-то должно быть связано? Наверняка. И необходимо было как можно быстрее выяснить, какого черта на этот раз происходит в тихом и мирном когда-то городке Бейкон-Хиллз.

***

Конечно же, отец наотрез отказался говорить. Заявил, что Стайлза не касается его работа, приказал не лезть и ушел спать, пока его снова не вызвали в участок. Краем уха слушая радио в своей комнате на полицейской частоте, Стайлз копался в некрологах, к которым получил доступ благодаря Дэнни. Махилани счел, видимо, это не таким уж аморальным преступлением, поэтому согласился почти сразу взломать базу. Заодно попрактиковаться, чтобы навыки не терялись. Вообще-то, Стайлз был уверен, что Дэнни доставляет удовольствие уделывать полицейских айтишников. Стопудово.

Стайлз понятия не имел, что ищет и что хочет найти. Но нашел. Целую серию убийств, которую не посчитали убийствами и занесли в графу несчастных случаев, она так и называлась «Нападения животных». Когда отец сказал ему, что последнее убийство произошло в Бейкон-Хиллзе последний раз сто пятьдесят лет назад, он имел ввиду смерть человека от руки человека. А смерть человека от когтей и клыков животного оказалась всего-навсего несчастным случаем. Чудеса терминологии, блин.

Итак, за последние пятьдесят лет на территории, прилегающей к городу, было найдено двадцать четыре человека, убитых неизвестными дикими тварями, идентифицировать которых экспертам не удалось. Характер повреждений один и тот же: рваные раны от клыков и когтей, принадлежащих животному, науке не известному. Грешили на гризли, хотя они отродясь здесь не водились. В прочем, как и волки. А вот горных львов встречали часто. Они вроде бы подходили: и клыки достаточной длины, и когти закругленные, да вот только загадочные твари оставляли следы явно псовых (окей, медвежьих), разве только без когтей вовсе, и по оценкам тех же экспертов должны были весить под три центнера. Биологи терялись в догадках. Чупакабра? Ну почти. Всего-то-навсего какие-то долбанутые на башку ликаны или волки. Дерек утверждал, что Хейлы никогда не убивали людей. Значит, это были случайно забредшие оборотни, которые быстро отправлялись кормить червей, но успевали полакомиться парочкой туристов. Но что интересно - четырнадцать из двадцати четырех погибших были приезжими, разных возрастов, полов, рас, никакой закономерности, лишь случайности, а вот оставшиеся десять носили одну и ту же фамилию, которая Стайлза моментально зацепила. Дэвис. Где он слышал ее раньше?

В мозгу сразу щелкнуло. Уж не те ли Дэвисы, на ферме которых они постоянно тусовались в свое время, когда лесной коттедж был оцеплен? Так-так, посмотрим. Стайлз вбил в поисковике фамилию «Дэвис», и умная программка Дэнни выплюнула ему сразу девятнадцать некрологов. Девять, датированных лохматыми годами, Стайлз отмел. И обнаружил, что семь Дэвисов умерли двадцать лет назад, в один день, а оставшиеся трое – четыре годя спустя, снова в один день.

Стайлз сходил за кофе. Он ему точно не помешает, пока он будет работать. Наверное, стоило принять чего покрепче, например, глотнуть отцовского виски, но Стайлз понятия не имел, как волшебные таблеточки Калена сочетаются с алкоголем, и решил не рисковать. С шалящими нервами он сумеет совладать, а вот голова ему потребуется однозначно трезвая.

Бегло просмотрев каждый некролог, Стайлз взялся за более детальное изучение, вооружившись блокнотом и ручкой, чтобы выписать нужные имена, цифры и сведения.

Начнем. Двадцать лет назад, одним июльским утром на ферму напала неопознанная кошко-собачья тварь, забравшая жизни сразу семи людей. В подвале сумели скрыться и выжить трое: жена Дэвиса-старшего, Розали, со своим сыном, Мэтью, и маленькой дочерью, Луизой.

Спустя четыре года Дэвисов истребили окончательно. Случилось это уже в октябре (31 числа?.. Шутите?!), снова средь бела дня. Мэтью ушел в лес и не вернулся. Был убит и съеден недалеко от фермы, куда предположительно отправился за дровами - при нем нашли тачку и два топора. Его мать так же была убита, съедена и найдена в сарае. Там же обнаружили и Луизу. Но с младшей Дэвис все было куда сложнее. Судмедэксперты так и не сошлись в общем мнении, что же послужило причиной ее смерти. Предположений было несколько, и все они сводились к тому, что у десятилетней девочки произошел обширный инфаркт. Ее сердце буквально разорвалось на части. Тело осталось нетронутым.

Стайлз подытожил. Кто-то из ликанов поимел зуб на Дэвисов, тихую семью фермеров, живших в уединении далеко от Бейкон-Хиллза, пришел и сожрал их всех, но не смог найти троих, спрятавшихся в подвале. По какой-то причине он не успокоился и спустя четыре года почему-то вернулся и закончил. Теперь уже наверняка.

И почему в голове у Стайлза постоянно крутится фамилия Венатор? Наверное потому, что убийство Дэвисов выглядело не менее зверски, чем смерть семьи Хейлов, ведь Стайлз прекрасно знал, что эта тварь – никакое не бешеное животное, а вполне себе мыслящий человек, способный обращаться в чудовище.

Проблема была в том, что этим чудовищем не был Ричард. Но тогда кто?

Стайлз откинулся на спинку стула, запустив руку в волосы. Окей. Можно предположить, что это все-таки какой-то другой ликан, возможно, просто очень голодный. Наткнулся на ферму случайно и вкусно позавтракал. Но почему тогда Ричард не убил его? Ведь двадцать лет назад он уже был вожаком, обязанным охранять свои земли.

Допустим, ликан сбежал. Тогда каким сумасшедшим ему нужно было быть, чтобы испытать гнев Ричарда на собственной шкуре, нагло вторгнувшись еще раз на территорию Хейлов и прикончив оставшихся Дэвисов?

Нет, что-то не сходилось. Это было двое разных ликанов, может быть? Тогда чем им так не угодили Дэвисы?

Какая-то очень важная мысль крутилась на краю сознания, но Стайлз никак не мог за нее ухватиться. Он потряс головой, вернулся к началу и попробовал еще раз. Предположил, что Дерек был слишком хорошего мнения о своем отце, и Ричард уже на тот момент был способен вырезать целую человеческую семью. Ардженты ему позволили? Не догадались, что это он? А как же Кален? Разве мог он не понять, чьих клыков это дело? С Арджентами Стайлз не общался, но по рассказам Калена мог уверенно заключить, что подобная версия отпадала. До своей «смерти» Ричард был совершенно вменяем и более чем надежен.

Тогда такой вариант. Иден. Как раз в подходящем возрасте, чтобы пережить свое первое обращение. Может, оно не заладилось. Она могла даже не осознавать, что делает. Но зачем тогда четыре года спустя она снова напала на несчастных фермеров? Нет, Иден тоже отпадала.

Значит, Ричард и Иден не причастны к «несчастному случаю» с Дэвисами. И вполне может быть, что их девушку убили не они, а все тот же ликан, который дважды уходил от Ричарда каким-то чудесным образом. Ну не может такого быть, что четырнадцать раз в течение пятидесяти лет погибали случайные туристы от клыков разных ликанов, а десять раз – Дэвисы, предки которых, судя по девяти другим имевшимся в базе некрологам, умирали самыми разнообразными, но совершенно естественными, а не сверхъестественными или хотя бы загадочными смертями.

Стайлз интуитивно чувствовал, что убийца Дэвисов один. Теперь осталось выяснить, кто он и является ли он тем убийцей, которого теперь ищет отец. Потому что свихнувшегося Ричарда и затаившейся Иден им вполне хватит, куда еще какого-то волка, любящего лакомиться бьющимися сердцами и другими питательными органами?!

Что это, черт возьми, такое?! Начало Апокалипсиса?

***

\- Пап, нам нужно поговорить, - Стайлз ждал отца на кухне. Стол был пустым. На плите – не разогретый ужин. Он так засиделся за компом, что потерял счет времени, напрочь забыв о том, что в семь отец вернется домой и его нужно покормить.

Джон напрягся, внимательно смотря на подозрительно спокойного сына.

\- О чем? – спросил он и сразу же предположил с затаенной надеждой: – Ты расстался с Дереком?

\- Нет! – воскликнул Стайлз возмущенно. – Я не расстался с Дереком и никогда не расстанусь, забудь об этом! Нам нужно поговорить об убитой девушке.

\- Стайлз…

\- Нет, пап, слушай, - Стайлз не дал отцу ничего сказать и отчеканил: - Меня это касается, ясно? Я теперь – часть стаи, ты понимаешь? Я часть Дерека. И все, что происходит, напрямую касается его. И неизбежно меня. Я знаю, что у тебя полицейский кодекс, устав шерифа, высокая мораль и все такое. Но ты не только шериф, ты еще и мой отец. Я пытаюсь помочь. И тебе, и Дереку, и всем. Ты ведь не думаешь, что ее сожрал горный лев?!

\- Нет, Стайлз, я так не думаю, - мрачно произнес Джон, садясь за стол. Стайлз поспешно сел напротив. Конечно, с ужином разговор бы вышел приятнее, но что теперь поделать.

– Хорошо, - согласился, наконец, отец. – Я расскажу тебе, что мы сумели выяснить. Девушку зовут Саманта Роуд, месяц назад объявлена в розыск в соседнем штате. По словам ее семьи, Саманта утром ушла в школу, где, как подтвердили учителя и одноклассники, она провела весь день, после чего отправилась домой, куда она так и не вернулась.

\- Значит, снова приезжая, - нервно кусал губу изнутри Стайлз.

\- Что значит снова? – Джона не покидало плохое предчувствие.

\- Пап, я выяснил, что за пятьдесят лет ликаны убили двадцать четыре человека на территории Бейкон-Хиллза, и на последние двадцать приходится сразу десять смертей. А знаешь еще что? Все эти десять – Дэвисы, ферма которых находится на юге от города. Сначала убили семерых, потом вернулись за оставшимися тремя. Прошлый шериф был вынужден написать, что их всех убила чупакабра, и оба дела были закрыты.

Джон мрачнел все больше.

\- Да, я помню, - произнес он, - я просматривал старые дела, особенно когда выяснил, что чупакабры существуют. Убийства Дэвисов мне тоже показались подозрительными. Я спрашивал у Ричарда, но он сказал мне, что это их, волчьи дела, и он уже все давно уладил, поэтому мне не о чем беспокоиться.

\- Но теперь у нас еще одно тело!

\- Может быть, просто случайность, Стайлз, как и остальные четырнадцать убийств. Ричард говорил, что волки преследуют свою добычу на протяжении многих миль. То есть, они выслеживали этих туристов далеко от города, а настигали здесь. Ричард, как я понял, убивал всех чужаков, которые без разрешения пересекали его территорию.

\- Да, пап, но он не убил этого ликана, который за раз прирезал семерых людей! Семерых! Целую семью! – вскричал Стайлз. - И он ничего не сделал, когда тот вернулся за тремя оставшимися! Ты не находишь это странным?!

\- Нахожу, - обреченно вздохнул Джон. – И ты думаешь, что этот ликан вернулся?

\- Не знаю пока. А эта Саманта, она обычная девушка?

\- Самая обычная. А что?

\- Если предположить, что у этого ликана были счеты с Дэвисами… О боже... - Джону, как отцу Стайлза, было хорошо знакомо это выражение лица у сына: широко распахнутые глаза, открытый рот, взгляд такой, будто он увидел разверзнувшуюся под его ногами бездну.

\- Что, Стайлз?..

\- О боже! – повторил Стайлз. Он вскочил из-за стола и бросился в свою комнату за телефоном. Набрал номер Эллисон, надеясь, что хоть девушка не станет игнорировать его звонки, как делал это Скотт. Друг, правда, все утро слезно вымаливал у него прощение за то, что вчера ночью не брал трубку. Не мог оторваться от Эллисон.

Которая ответила почти сразу.

\- Привет, Стайлз, что-то случилось? – обычно парень не звонил ей, чтобы просто поинтересоваться, как у нее дела.

\- Привет, Эллисон, извини, что так поздно, я тебя не отвлекаю? – выпалил на одном дыхании перевозбужденный Стайлз, заглотив после парочку пилюль, которые забыл принять днем.

\- Нет, нет, я читала.

\- Мне снова нужна твоя помощь, - признался Стайлз. – Ты можешь узнать у отца, какие еще кланы охотников жили в Бейкон-Хиллзе? Лет так пятнадцать назад.

\- Хорошо, - несколько настороженно согласилась Эллисон, - тебе нужна какая-то конкретная фамилия?

\- Да. Дэвис.

***

\- Выкладывай, - Дерек развалился на диване, широко расставив ноги и положив руки на спинку. Он глядел снизу вверх на стоящего напротив Стайлза, который ворвался в его лофт подобно урагану, и первое, о чем он спросил, дома ли Питер. Получив отрицательный ответ (Питер, как обычно, пропадал с Лидией), он вот уже с минуту стоял, заламывая руки, и никак не мог начать.

\- Тебе не понравится то, что я сейчас скажу, - заранее предупредил его Стайлз.

\- Я морально готов, - серьезно заверил его Дерек, пристально смотря в горевшие характерным безумием глаза парня, который опять докопался до чего-то, что, естественно, Дереку стопроцентно не понравится, и к гадалке ходить не надо.

\- Короче, девушку, которую мы нашли, зовут Саманта Роуд, месяц назад она пропала в другом штате, и позавчера ее нашли в лесу вблизи Бейкон-Хиллза в непотребном виде, - начал Стайлз, - я полез искать, сколько еще людей разделили ее участь. И вышел на Дэвисов. Владельцев той заброшенной фермы, где мы встречались… Дерек. Дерек, почему ты на меня так смотришь? Мне не нравится твой взгляд, совершенно не…

Стайлз умолк. Его вдруг обдало жаром. Но не ярости, нет, чужой боли. Он молча опустился на диван рядом с Дереком, больше не выглядевшим, как довольный жизнью кот, вальяжно занявший хозяйский диван, он скорее походил на каменную статую и даже не шелохнулся, когда парень прикоснулся к его бедру.

\- Дерек, - тихо позвал его Стайлз, - что такое? Ты знал их?.. Дерек?..

Волк взглянул на него из-под нахмуренных бровей.

\- Да, я знал их. И что ты выяснил?

\- Что они были охотниками, как и Ардженты, - осторожно произнес Стайлз, теперь постоянно отслеживая реакцию Дерека, чтобы не довести его до очередного срыва. – Ты знал?

\- Нет. Я тогда был маленьким, меня в проблемы с охотниками не посвящали. Помню только, что их семья трагически погибла лет двадцать назад, кажется, и уцелели только тетя Роза, Мэт и Лулу.

\- Трагически – это один ликан пришел и перерезал их всех, - тихо произнес Стайлз.

\- И потом он снова вернулся? - мрачно предположил Дерек.

\- Ты это помнишь? - поразился Стайлз.

\- Я был там, когда их убили.

Стайлз открыл и закрыл рот, так ничего и не спросив. Но Дерек рассказал сам:

\- Я и Лулу… дружили. Я часто сбегал к ней, теперь-то ясно, почему родители не пускали меня. Но Дэвисы, как и Ардженты, придерживались кодекса. Пока я был щенком и не мог никому причинить вреда, они не трогали меня… Они были хорошими людьми.

\- И что случилось?..

\- Лулу узнала у моей сестры, которой частенько приходилось насильно забирать меня домой, что у меня скоро день рождения и позвала меня в тот день, чтобы отпраздновать его. Мы рано утром встретились с ней в нашем тайном месте. Ее мама испекла мясной пирог. Это был один из лучших моих дней рождений. А потом мы услышали, как кричит Мэт…

Дерек не стал продолжать, но Стайлз и так знал конец этой жуткой истории, которая почему-то опять и снова оказалась связана с его волком. Он не знал, думал ли Дерек об этом, и надеялся, что нет, но на волке будто было какое-то проклятье. Все, кто окружал его с детства, были мертвы. Дэвисы, Хейлы… не все Хейлы.

\- Ты видел его? – тихо спросил Стайлз. – Ты видел ликана, который убил их?

Дерек взглянул на него каким-то подавленным, почти затравленным взглядом. Он устал. Стайлз чувствовал это и без сверхъестественной связи. Слишком много всего плохого случилось в его жизни. Любой другой давно бы сдался, но у Дерека хватало сил раз за разом вставать на лапы. Стайлз надеялся, что это вошло у него в привычку и она никогда ему не изменит. Надвигалась буря. И Дереку как никогда нужно было твердо стоять на всех четырех лапах, если он хотел ее пережить и суметь защитить Стайлза и остальных. Пора было ломать эту проклятую тенденцию массовых смертей за один заход. Третьего раза не будет.

\- Я видел его со спины. Услышав крики брата, Лулу побежала домой, я за ней. Тетя Роза схватила нас и хотела спрятать в подвале в сарае, но ликан настиг нас раньше. Он напал на тетю Розу, мы с Лулу успели спрятаться. Я закрыл ее собой… Но она все видела. И слышала, как кричала ее мать, когда ее жрали заживо. Закончив с ней, ликан пошел к нам. Я ждал, что он сейчас убьет меня, но он… лишь заревел. Сердце Лулу… не выдержало. Когда он ушел, она уже давно не дышала. Я не сразу понял, что она… мертва.

Стайлзу очень не хотелось продолжать этот разговор, чтобы не заставлять Дерека переживать вновь тот кошмар, но ему пришлось переспросить, подавляя внутреннюю дрожь и с трудом справляясь с волнением:

\- И он не тронул тебя?

Дерек, мигом уловив состояние парня, пристально посмотрел на него.

\- Нет, - в его голосе прозвучало напряжение, потому что сейчас Стайлз собирался озвучить то, что хотел сказать с самого начала. И Дереку придется его выслушать, как бы сильно ему ни хотелось остаться в счастливом неведении.

\- Я встречался с Каленом сегодня утром, - зашел Стайлз издалека, ему тоже нужно было собраться с силами, чтобы закончить этот тяжелый и неизбежный разговор. – Расспросил его о Дэвисах. Поскольку он стал кастодианом твоей семьи уже после их смерти, он не знал никаких подробностей, но был в курсе, что они охотники и что их убил… волк. Верус. Я сейчас процитирую его: поскольку вы исчезающий вид, для любого уважающего себя кастодиана жизненно важно знать о каждом верусе. И Круг был осведомлен о смерти второй стаи Хейлов, в которой были твои биологические родители. Кален рассказал мне то же, что и Питер недавно, о том, как погибла их стая. Только вот Питер не сказал, что это случилось двадцать лет назад. И что тех охотников звали Дэвисами.

Дерек уставился на Стайлза совершенно невменяемым взглядом. Стайлз, стараясь справиться со сжимающимся в спазмах боли сердцем, через силу продолжил:

\- Дэвисы, как и Хейлы, жили двумя большими семьями в разных местах. Вот только причина, по которой так вышло, скрывалась в том, что их клан раскололся: одни хотели мирной жизни, быть обычными людьми, заниматься фермерством, а другие желали истреблять оборотней и не желали придерживаться кодекса. Прадеды тех Дэвисов, которых ты знал, связались с Кругом много лет назад и переехали сюда, в Бейкон-Хиллз, построили ферму с дозволения Хейлов и зажили спокойно, не вспоминая о своих больных на голову родственниках. А те остались в Канаде. И стае Питера не посчастливилось вызвать их интерес. А Дэвисам не посчастливилось, что пуля застряла в черепе Питера, не дойдя до его мозга. Питер убил их всех, выяснил, что есть еще Дэвисы, и пришел сюда, в Бейкон-Хиллз. Ричард наверняка нашел его после того, как он убил их, и я могу лишь гадать, из каких соображений он оставил Питера в живых. Может потому, что он был Хейлом. Что было дальше, я тоже не знаю. То ли он только четыре года спустя узнал, что не все Дэвисы мертвы, то ли выжидал подходящего момента вернуться так, чтобы Ричард не прикончил его, если тот велел ему больше не появляться на его территории. И поэтому тот ликан, который на самом деле был волком, не тронул тебя. Потому что он был твоим дядей.

\- Значит, это был Питер, - только и произнес Дерек, и таким тоном, что Стайлз не выдержал и бросился к нему, крепко обнимая. Волк не шелохнулся.

Стайлз не знал, как утешить его. Он вообще не знал, что ему делать, но в одном был уверен наверняка: он должен был рассказать все, что узнал, ничего не утаив, как бы тяжело это ни было. Неважно, сколько лет прошло, но Дерек заслуживал того, чтобы узнать правду.

Но оставалась еще одна вещь, которую он обязан был сообщить:

\- Между убийством Дэвисов и убийством твоей семьи прошло девять лет. И никто не знает, где был Питер все это время. Он сказал, что искал тебя, но он ведь знал, где ты, хотя, верно, не мог просто прийти в гости, пока Ричард был жив. Кален сказал, что Круг тоже потерял его из виду на эти года, поскольку кастодиан их стаи погиб вместе с остальными. Я не хочу ничего сказать, возможно Питер, как и ты, страдал из-за тоски, и не было никого, чтобы ему помочь, поэтому его выздоровление заняло девять лет вместо трех, но… Дерек. Он вернулся, как только начались нападения. И кто-то снова убил человека. Я не шизофреник, нет, но я чувствую, что здесь что-то не так. Я знаю, что он твой дядя, что он убил Дэвисов из-за мести, что он теперь часть стаи, что спас Джексона, что хочет нам помочь, я все это знаю, но…

\- Я понял, - мрачно произнес Дерек. – Я понял, что ты хочешь мне сказать, Стайлз. А сейчас мне нужно подумать и побыть одному. Пожалуйста, езжай домой.

\- Дерек…

\- Езжай домой, - повторил он тверже. Стайлз с трудом заставил себя разжать руки. Дерек поднялся с дивана, подошел к окну, скрестил руки на груди и стал смотреть на городской пейзаж.

Стайлз постоял немного, рассеяно глядя на его широкую, напряженную спину, потом с досадой отвернулся и тихо ушел. Дерек прав. Сейчас он ничем не может ему помочь, будет только мешаться.

Стайлз набрал номер Лидии, пока спускался по лестнице (этот долбанный лифт когда-нибудь заработает?!).

\- Привет! - поздоровался он с девушкой.

\- Привет, - отозвалась она. Голос звучал нормально, ровно, без предыхания. Слава богу, он ничему не помешал.

\- Лидия, извини за вопрос, но не могла бы ты сказать, как долго Питер пробудет у тебя?

\- Не могла бы, - ответила Лидия невозмутимо.

\- Почему? – обиделся Стайлз.

\- Потому что он ушел минут двадцать назад.

\- Спасибо, пока, - Стайлз поспешно повесил трубку, не дождавшись ответной реплики (а она наверняка стоила того, чтобы быть услышанной). Он стоял наверху лестницы и смотрел на поднимающегося навстречу Питера, который приветливо улыбался ему.

\- Привет, Стайлз, - поздоровался он с ним, поравнявшись и остановившись рядом. В его руках были пакеты с продуктами из супермаркета. - Как дела? В гости зашел?

\- Ага, - Стайлз постарался убедительно сыграть идиота. Раньше у него это отлично получалось. Надо бы больше на Дереке практиковаться, как на безотказном детекторе лжи, чтобы в экстренной ситуации со всеми ликанами и волками прокатывало. – Слушай, чувак, а чего ты все на своих двоих передвигаешься? Ты за здоровый образ жизни? Держишь себя в форме? Хочешь в сорок выглядеть на двадцать пять?

\- Нет, - насмешливо улыбнулся Питер. – Просто не люблю машины.

\- Ммм, ясно… Черт, кажется, я забыл на столе ключи от машины, - Стайлз полез шариться по карманам. Точно забыл. Вот черт!

\- Хороший повод, чтобы вернуться, - подмигнул ему волк. – Идем, поможешь мне дверь открыть, а то руки заняты, а я накормлю тебя вкусным обедом. Поешь с нами.

Стайлз пошел за ним, все равно деваться некуда. Он пожалел только, что оставил пистолет дома. Отчего-то у него было предчувствие, что он ему очень пригодится в ближайшее время.

***

Обошлось без волчьих разборок и пробоин в стенах (старую, кстати, уже заделали). Дерек и Питер спокойно поговорили за столом, пока обедали. У Стайлза даже ложка в рот не лезла, и от волнения плохо слушались пальцы, которыми он пытался удержать тяжелый стакан с компотом. Чудом не расплескав половину, он смог сделать большой глоток, уняв першашую сухость в горле. Дерек игнорировал его нестабильное состояние, целиком и полностью сосредоточенный на ощущениях, которые получал, смотря в упор на Питера, слушая интонации его речи и ритм сердцебиения, вдыхая запах его эмоций.

\- Ты убил Дэвисов, - в лоб произнес не любящий ходить кругами Дерек.

Питер отложил вилку и поднял на него свои холодные голубые глаза.

\- Да, - не стал отрицать он и сказал: – Мне было девятнадцать, почти столько же, сколько и тебе, когда твоя семья погибла. Все, о чем я мог думать, это как разорвать каждого Дэвиса в клочья своими клыками и когтями. Мне жаль, что я причинил тебе боль, убив твоих друзей. Но я не знал. Когда я увидел тебя тогда, было уже слишком поздно.

\- Где ты был, пока не появился здесь снова после смерти моей семьи? – Дерек не сводил глаз с дяди.

\- Я же говорил. Скрывался, - Питер говорил спокойно и ровно, он не юлил и не нервничал, даже Стайлз это видел. – Моя голова была ценным трофеем. Когда я вырезал Дэвисов, многие кланы объявили на меня охоту. Еще немного, и я бы стал участником Дикой Охоты.

\- Дикой Охоты? – Стайлз не смог смолчать, хотя очень не хотел влезать в волчий, взрослый, мужской разговор. – Что еще за Дикая Охота?

Питер перевел взгляд на парня и рассказал:

\- Дикая Охота – это когда охотники и стаи объединяются против общего врага, поймать и убить которого становится первостепенной задачей. Главы кланов и вожаки собираются вместе в Кругу и призывают Волчьего царя, который открывает Дикую Охоту.

\- Призывают Волчьего царя? – Стайлз все меньше понимал то, о чем ему говорил Питер. – Это какое-то божество?

\- Это избранник Аменти, - терпеливо разъяснял ему Питер, пока Дерек хранил мрачное молчание, - его наследник, прямой потомок. Первый Волчий царь призывался в начале Средневековья, когда случился взрыв рождаемости ликантропов, с которыми не могли справиться ни охотники, ни воины. Им стал Люциан, он считается отцом известных тебе ликанов.

\- Кто такие ликантропы? - Стайлз не первый раз слышал этот волчий термин, но его суть все еще оставалась ему не совсем ясна.

\- Твари, которые появились из ниоткуда, они стали такой же чумой, как и сменившие их портентумы. Ликантропы были животными, но с очень развитым мышлением. Чтобы ты смог представить, я охарактеризовал бы их, как диких ликанов, не имеющих человеческой формы.

\- А помимо известных мне ликанов есть еще кто-то? - задал следующий вопрос Стайлз, получив ответ на предыдущий. Да, с Питером, безусловно, общаться было куда легче, чем с Дереком.

\- Есть и другие оборотни, - подтвердил Питер, - в Канаде живут племена, принимающие обличия пум, в Мексике - целые поселения ягуаров. Знаю в Африке несколько прайдов львов. Помимо них на территории Египта сохранились жрецы культа, превращающиеся в черных шакалоподобных существ, с которых древние египтяне взяли прототип Анубиса. На Северном Полюсе обитают несколько семей белых медведей. В Японии и Корее я встречал стаи лис, они называют себя китцунэ и кумихо. Не говоря уже о небезызвестных европейских берсеркерах. Пока я убегал от охотников, успел побывать практически везде, но не думаю, что смог увидеть и малую часть того, что существует на самом деле.

\- Охренеть, - Стайлз слушал Питера с открытым ртом. Он и не задумывался раньше, что легенды об оборотнях есть не только в Америке и Европе. Классикой, конечно, были волки, но кто мешал обращаться и в других животных? – И этот Люциан… он как Иисус? Сын Бога в смертном обличии, что ли?

\- Кто знает, кем он был, - философски изрек Питер, - до нас дошли лишь предания и легенды. Но когда я был в Будапеште, столице волков, я встречался с жрецами культа, которые поклоняются не Аменти, а Люциану и Люсиане, считая их прародителями ликанов и верусов. Бессмертными существами, живущими и поныне.

\- Волчья столица?! – Стайлз опешил. – Серьезно?! У вас есть своя столица?

\- А ты никогда об этом не слышал? – удивился искренне Питер. – Даже люди знают о Будапеште.

\- Но почему там?

\- Потому что по преданию где-то в окрестностях города или даже под ним самим находится склеп, где заперли Люциана с его сыновьями в конце Средних Веков, когда закончилась эпоха Святой Инквизиции и пришло время Возрождения. Многие пытались отыскать склеп, как охотники, так и волки, но насколько мне известно, никому это так и не удалось. Тем не менее, Будапешт полон людей, которые не просто верят в существование волков, но и знают наверняка. Как раз там находится резиденция Круга. Если интересно, расспроси Калена, он долгие годы жил в Будапеште, пока проходил обучение, чтобы стать кастодианом.

Стайлз, наконец, закрыл рот. В этот раз слов у него не осталось. Одни бурные впечатления и зашкаливающие эмоции.

\- Я слышал, что нашли тело, - сменил тему Питер, снова смотря на Дерека, когда любопытство Стайлза было полностью удовлетворено и оставался шанс, что парень помолчит хотя бы еще минут пять. – Растерзанное и съеденное. Ты прочесал лес?

\- Да, - Дерек покачал головой, - ничего. Никаких следов. Я дошел до озера, откуда берет начало река, но и там ничего.

\- Полагаю, кто-то очень не хочет, чтобы ты его нашел, - задумчиво произнес Питер.

\- То есть, хочешь сказать, что это не ты ее убил? – Стайлз уставился на Питера.

\- Именно это я и хочу сказать, - ехидно подтвердил волк. – Может, я и похож в твоих глазах на опасного психопата, Стайлз, который убил десять человек, не пощадив детей, но я всего-навсего волк, который живет по волчьим законам и порядкам. Думаешь, если бы Дерек знал, кто убил его семью, он бы поступил иначе?

Стайлз с плохо скрываемой тревогой взглянул на мрачного Дерека, продолжавшего смотреть на Питера. И, как ни хотелось ему признавать, Питер был прав. Дерек хотел не правды, он хотел мести. Он ищет Ричарда, чтобы узнать у него, кто же именно убил их семью, и только для того, чтобы выдрать им глотки собственными клыками.

Поэтому Стайлз должен был найти Ричарда первым.


	20. ... гуляет сама по себе

\- А если созвать Круг? Если начать Дикую Охоту? – Скотт, как и Стайлз, не мог просто сидеть, сложа руки.

Кален отрицательно покачал головой. Он стоял у окна, облокотившись о широкий, облюбованный Эрикой подоконник, и смотрел на вновь нарисовавшихся в его гостиной неразлучных друзей.

\- Ричард никого не убил, - пояснил он свой отказ, - у меня было бы больше шансов созвать Круг, чтобы сдать им Питера, но они не станут вызывать Волчьего пастыря из-за того, что Ричард обратил тебя и твоих друзей. Если, конечно, это сделал он.

\- Ты знаешь еще ликанов размером с лошадь, черных, с седой мордой и красными глазами? – поинтересовался Стайлз, как-то незаметно и давно перейдя с доктором Хиллроу на "ты" - с тех пор, как Кален начал часто гостить у Дерека, успев до этого стать вроде как еще и Советником Стайлза. – Который был бы как-то связан с убийством Хейлов? Или думаешь, он просто так обратил Скотта и детей тех, кто участвовал в массовом сговоре?

\- Возможно, Стайлз, никакого сговора не было, - ответил ему Кален, сохраняя привычное спокойствие. Новость о том, что Иден жива, на время выбила его из колеи, но сейчас с ним все было в порядке. По крайней мере, так казалось на первый взгляд. – Все делали свою работу. Даже если допустить, что обратил всех Ричард, ему проще было бы их убить. Нет, должна быть какая-то другая причина, по которой он или кто-либо еще так поступил.

\- И ты, конечно же, не предполагаешь, что это за другая причина? – Стайлз скатывался на сарказм, который и не пытался скрыть. Все попытки парня задеть Калена, прожившего три года с невменяемым Дереком, отскакивали от того, как горох от стенки.

\- Я знаю одно. Дикая Охота – это крайняя мера, к которой, памятуя о прошлом печальном опыте, обратятся в самую последнюю очередь. Если Ричард или еще кто-то вырежет весь город, тогда, возможно, Волчьего пастыря и призовут.

\- Печальном опыте? – словосочетание задело слух Стайлза.

\- Люциан вышел из-под контроля, - доктор Хиллроу раскрыл маленькую деталь, которую утаил Питер. Он был волком, поэтому некоторые вещи казались ему совершенно незначительными. Кален, хоть и стал кастодианом, родился и оставался человеком и судил с человеческой точки зрения. – Ушел не один десяток лет, чтобы суметь обезвредить его и заточить в склепе. Потом поймали и его сыновей. Он причинил больше вреда, чем все ликантропы вместе взятые. Люциан и его сыновья сделали из ликантропии настоящую чуму, которую до сих пор никто не может вылечить. Хочешь, чтобы снова началась война? Чтобы век процветания превратился в век гонений на всех, кто так или иначе связан со сверхъестественными силами? Только учти, что теперь вместо костров и стрел люди будут использовать атомные бомбы и военную технику. И я не хочу думать, чем это может кончиться. Победителей не будет. Все просто перебьют друг друга.

\- Ладно, я понял, - Стайлз не мог не согласиться, что парочка обращенных подростков не стоит того, чтобы Бейкон-Хиллз сравняли с землей, как Хиросиму и Нагасаки. – А если теоретически предположить, что, например, Круг все-таки созовут и призовут этого Волчьего царя. Это будет Люциан? Или кто?

\- Люциан заперт, - отрезал Кален, произнеся это таким тоном, что Стайлз и Скотт оба вздрогнули, - заперт там, откуда ему никогда не выбраться, даже если в Землю вновь врежется метеорит и случится Конец света. Никакие призывы, никакие обряды не смогут высвободить его из заточения, об этом хорошо позаботились. Поэтому, если предположить, только предположить, что Круг все-таки проведет обряд призыва, Волчьим пастырем станет один из его потомков. Учитывая, что все ликаны так или иначе потомки Люциана, им может оказаться любой. Совершенно любой.

\- Совершенно любой ликан? – продолжал допытываться Стайлз. – То есть, не волк? Не верус?

Кален нахмурился, а парень продолжал задавать вопросы:

\- А что с Люсианой случилось, сестрой Люциана? Я так понял, что ее не заперли. Тогда она куда делась? Она была его кровной сестрой? И как это возможно, что она – верус, а ее брат – ликан?

\- У Аменти был смертный сын, Ликаон, он считается первым Проклятым, который появился на Земле, и его второе имя Верус, что означает Истинный. По легенде у Ликаона было две жены: человеческая женщина и дикая волчица. Первая жена родила ему сына, Люциана, а вторая – дочь, Люсиану. Что случилось с Люсианой, никто не знает, - мрачно произнес Кален. – Когда ее брат вышел из-под контроля, она просто исчезла. Ходили слухи, что он убил ее. Но потом все чаще начали видеть верусов. Даже если она и погибла, то успела дать жизнь своим потомкам. Жрец одного из храмов, где поклоняются Первородным, рассказал мне поверье, согласно которому Люсиана вместе со своими детьми покинула проклятые земли и отправилась на край света, переплыв океан. Там она и осталась.

\- Она здесь?!

\- Что значит здесь?! – Скотт был в ужасе от всего, что слышал и видел. Только какой-то Первородной волчицы не хватало!

\- Край света – это Америка, Скотт, Новый Свет, - быстро объяснил Стайлз другу и вернулся к разговору: – Кален, а те шаманы в Канаде, они что-нибудь знают о ней?

\- Стайлз, - Кален вздохнул, - это просто старые предания и легенды, никто не знает наверняка, существовали Первородные или нет.

\- Знаешь, когда ты говорил, что Люциана надежно заперли, ты не выглядел так, будто рассказывал нам сказку. Ты очень даже веришь в то, что он – реален, бессмертен и жаждет вырваться на свободу, чтобы повскрывать нам всем глотки.

\- Вера – это личное дело каждого, - заметил Кален, - я верю, но это не делает существование Люциана и Люсианы истиной или не истиной. Я могу заблуждаться, а могу и оказаться прав.

\- Так что говорили шаманы? – настойчиво повторил Стайлз вопрос, на который кастодиан почему-то не захотел отвечать.

\- В Канаде есть культ, берущий свое начало из Древнего Египта и затем получивший развитие в Древней Греции и Древнем Риме, - очень неохотно начал рассказывать Кален, и Стайлз не понимал почему. – Женщины-жрицы поклонялись Богоматери, в разные времена она получала разные имена, но суть ее оставалась неизменной. Они молились ей, преподносили жертвы, просили о ее благословлении. Этот культ сохранился до сих пор, хотя, конечно, о его существовании знают лишь избранные. Будущие жрицы попадают туда девочками, которые проходят долгое обучение, прежде чем стать связующими звеньями между миром волков и миром богов. Они поклоняются Люсиане, Матери-Волчице, оберегающей своих детей.

\- Ты общался с этими жрицами? – жадно потребовал подробностей Стайлз. Он сам не понимал, почему ему так важно разобраться во всех этих волчьих религиозных верованиях.

\- Лично – нет, - Калену не нравилось говорить об этом, но он не мог отказаться. – Но одна из них вылечила Дерека.

\- Я думал, это сделали шаманы.

\- Я обратился к ним за помощью, они попросили помощи у жриц, и те согласились. Я не присутствовал во время их сеансов, но выбранная жрица приходила к Дереку каждую ночь, как только скрывалось солнце, и оставалась с ним до самого рассвета. С каждым днем ему становилось все лучше. Мне казалось, что он уже достаточно оправился, но шаманы настояли на том, что мы должны остаться. И мы провели в Канаде целых три года. Честно говоря, я был счастлив, когда, наконец, мы смогли вернуться домой. Мы были там почти что пленниками. Да и шаманы с этой жрицей отлично промыли Дереку мозги, он даже сделал татуировку.

Теперь ясно, почему Калену так не хотелось говорить о Люсиане, ведь неизбежно пришлось вспоминать три года подневольной жизни с кучкой религиозных фанатиков. Да уж, тяжко ему пришлось. Дерек-то был невменяемым, у него от трехлетнего заточения остались совсем иные впечатления, насколько Стайлз мог судить по тому, как он говорил об Аменти, трискелионе и прочих заморочках. Может, Дереку какое откровение снизошло, пока он молился Матери-Волчице? Что-то Стайлз не чувствовал в себе достаточно уверенности и моральных сил, чтобы в лицо спросить его об этом. Он все равно этого не поймет. Возможно, когда-нибудь, с возрастом, он поверит в Бога. Но сейчас это все казалось ему не больше, чем очередной сверхъестественной ерундой, и Кален в этом был с ним полностью солидарен. Да, он был кастодианом, жил с волками и ликанами, но это не лишало его здорового, природного скептицизма.

На самом деле, он до сих пор жалел, что поехал тогда с Дереком в Канаду, поддавшись давлению со стороны Круга. Если бы он знал, чем это обернется… Если бы он мог вернуться в прошлое и поступить иначе…

Он бы отдал все за шанс исправить ту роковую ошибку.

***

Когда Стайлз и Скотт после встречи с Каленом вернулись обратно в лофт, чтобы еще раз поговорить с Дереком, их ждал сюрприз. Стайлз начинал думать, что они все денно и нощно молились Дьяволу об этом предрождественском подарке.

Как иначе объяснить, что Дерек сидел на диване, а вокруг него столпились девять суровых чуваков с пушками пятнадцатого калибра, которых возглавлял еще более пугающий и решительно настроенный тип в лице Кристофера Арджента?!

Все обернулись, чтобы узнать, что за новые действующие лица прибыли в самом разгаре представления. И часть винтовок теперь целилась Стайлзу и Скотту прямо промеж глаз.

Крис сделал едва заметный жест рукой, чтобы подростков убрали с прицела.

\- Что вы здесь делаете? - спросил он мрачно. И как у этого мужика с лицом генетического убийцы смогла родиться дочка, похожая на божий одуванчик?!

Вопрос мистера Арджента, конечно, по большей части предназначался Скотту, тот ведь вроде как был его потенциальным зятем, но ответил Стайлз:

\- Это мне следует спросить, какого черта _вы_ здесь делаете?!

\- Мы разговариваем, - с пугающей улыбкой тихого и особо опасного маньяка ответил Дерек. - Пытаемся, точнее. Давно не практиковались.

\- Убирайтесь, - бросил парням Крис, - вам здесь не место. Мы с вами поговорим потом.

\- О нет, - Стайлз пошел к ним, никакие пятнадцатые калибры его не пугали. Он видел стволы и побольше. - Это вам лучше убраться отсюда по-хорошему. Знаете, какой срок вам светит за то, что вы не только вломились на территорию чужой собственности без приглашения, но еще и угрожали оружием владельцу? Я вот знаю. Потому что мой отец шериф.

Стайлз остановился прямо рядом с Дереком, из-за чего Крис как-то судорожно сжал свой пистолет, выглядевший не так внушительно, как охотничьи винтовки остальных сопровождающих лиц, но он точно был заряжен аконитовыми пулями. Стайлз почти чуял их запах... или его чуял Дерек. Неважно.

\- Отойди от него, - напряженно потребовал Крис.

\- И не подумаю, - Стайлз, явно нарываясь (а в этом за почти семь лет он успел стать профессионалом), уселся нагло к Дереку на колени и обнял его за шею. Волк приобнял его за талию и потерся носом о подбородок. Интересно, как часто столько вооруженных до зубов охотников угрожали ему, что он научился не обращать внимания на них, даже когда все десять опасных чуваков держали его на мушке? - Я тоже хочу поучаствовать в этой занимательной беседе.

Крис медленно опустил пистолет, не сводя взгляда с прищуром глядящего на него Стайлза и ухмыляющегося Дерека.

\- Джон в курсе? - спросил он таким тоном, будто еле сдерживался от того, чтобы вышибить последнему Хейлу мозги, украсив кроваво-аконитовыми подтеками стены лофта.

\- Папа в курсе, - успокоил его Стайлз. - А вот вы, я смотрю, нет, вас это расстроило, и поэтому вы сюда дружно примчались. И я вас прекрасно понимаю, мне бы тоже стало обидно. Но, может, вы все-таки перестанете тыкать в меня своими большими стволами, и мы, наконец, поговорим?

Крис, еще больше помрачнев, кивнул своим людям. Те убрали оружие и отошли, расширив круг, так что их присутствие, особенно за спиной, перестало давить на и так шалящие нервы Стайлза.

\- Скотт, сделай нам кофе, - попросил он у все еще застывшего в дверях парня. МакКолл, спасаясь от пристального взгляда Криса, поспешил скрыться на кухне.

\- Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что ты чертовски сексуальный, когда командуешь всякими страшными дядьками? - жарко прошептал Дерек на ухо Стайлза.

\- А насколько я сексуален, когда командую страшными волками? - пробормотал он едва слышно, скосив глаза на довольного волчару. И чего это он вдруг стал таким?! Так соскучился по охотникам?

\- Может, пока Скотт будет угощать их кофе, мы по-быстрому сходим наверх? - проурчал Дерек.

\- Обойдешься, - Стайлз клацнул зубами рядом с наглым Дерековым носом и совершенно невозмутимо уставился на Криса, осевшего в полном ступоре на диван напротив. - Вы по поводу Саманты Роуд пожаловали?

\- Какого черта происходит, Хейл?! - Крис проигнорировал Стайлза, стараясь целиком и полностью сконцентрироваться на Дереке, чтобы избежать искушения кого-нибудь убить. Кого-то в конец оборзевшего. Куда этот блаженный Хиллроу смотрит?! Какой частью своего тела он научился думать вместо головного мозга, чтобы столько времени скрывать от них кучку обращенных детишек, надеясь, что Крис и остальные про них никогда не узнают, а Дерек сможет спокойно развлекаться со своими щенками?! И Хиллроу повезло, что он не заикнулся о том, что у Дерека теперь есть пара, потому что тогда Крис вышиб бы сначала его мозги, за ненадобностью и по истечению срока годности, а потом пришел бы за чертовым, проклятым Хейлом!

\- Кален тебе уже все рассказал, - Дереку, несмотря на близость Стайлза, верхний мозг еще не отказал, так что он довольно быстро понял, почему, точнее, из-за кого Ардженты вдруг стройными рядами выстроились вокруг дивана в его доме. Типичный Кален Хиллроу. Как пахнет паленым, сразу бежит звать на помощь. - Не знаю, чего еще ты хочешь услышать, тем более от меня.

\- Ты должен был сообщить нам сразу же! Ты забыл о нашем договоре?! - рявкнул Крис, и Стайлз невольно вздрогнул. Он никогда не видел, чтобы столь хладнокровный человек _так_ орал.

Дерек вежливо приподнял бровь.

\- Сообщить о чем? - поинтересовался он и, сузив глаза, процедил сквозь оскаленные клыки: - Вы, Ардженты, расслабились, живя здесь под нашим присмотром. Посчитали, что раз мы делаем за вас вашу работу, можно спокойно спать по ночам, не забывая раз в месяц и по праздникам чистить оружие, чтобы не заржавело. Вы первыми должны были узнать, что кого-то из людей укусили, разве не так? Защищать тех, кто не может защитить себя - это уже не ваш девиз? Я разбирался лишь с последствиями. Или ты предпочел бы, чтобы я убил всех этих детей, как звучало в нашем договоре?

\- Почему ты скрыл это от нас? - Крис взял себя в руки.

\- Потому что я вам не доверяю, - озвучил Дерек вполне очевидную вещь. - Вы убили мою семью. Откуда мне знать, что вы не убьете ее снова?

Крис во все глаза уставился на Дерека.

\- О чем ты говоришь?.. - его голос прозвучал сипло.

\- Это ты привез Кэт. Это ты обучал Адриана. Они оба не должны были никогда стать охотниками. Но ты пошел наперекор приказам, потому что они были несчастными, никому не нужными детьми. Ты первым нарушил наш договор. И то, что они сделали, теперь на твоей совести.

Стайлзу стало даже немного жаль Криса. Тот сидел с совершенно отсутствующим видом, оглушенный и пораженный.

\- Это ты... это ты убил Адриана?

\- Нет, - мрачно ответил Дерек. - Хотел, но кое-кто другой опередил меня.

Крис напряженно свел брови. Он даже не заметил, как Скотт поставил перед ним чашку с кофе и присел на диван рядом с Дереком, с опаской поглядывая на остальных охотников, выглядевших скорее телохранителями Криса. Они немного напоминали ему волчью стаю - беты и омеги тоже собирались вокруг альфы, чтобы защитить его даже ценой своей жизни. Может, не так уж сильно охотники и волки отличаются друг от друга?

\- Ричард?

\- Скорее всего.

\- Как возможно, что он выжил?

\- Мы не знаем, - Стайлз вернул внимание на себя. Дерек исчерпал лимит слов на сегодня, однозначно. Если начинались односложные ответы, ничего длиннее и информативнее "скорее всего" от него уже не добиться. - И мы не знаем, он ли убил эту девушку. И если не он, то кто, зачем и почему... Вы сможете его выследить? И поймать?

\- Поймать? - Крис перевел взгляд своих острых, цепких, неприятных глаз на парня.

\- Мы уверены, что им кто-то управляет, - подтвердил Стайлз. - Как говорит мой отец, серийный маньяк не так страшен и опасен, как тот, кто отдает ему приказы. Ричарду смогут и замену найти. Он нужен нам живым, чтобы узнать, кто за всем этим стоит.

Крис напряженно обдумывал что-то. Но тут раздался громкий телефонный звонок. Скотт подскочил и судорожно полез искать по карманам надрывавшийся сотовый.

Эллисон. Как вовремя! Блин.

\- Я не могу сейчас говорить, - прошептал он, отворачиваясь и пряча телефон под рукой. Нет, от Дерека это не поможет, зато спасет его от участи быть убитым своим будущим тестем. - Я перезвоню тебе потом.

\- Скотт, - Крис внезапно и требовательно обратился к парню, заставив его подскочить, - что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Ну... мы со Стайлзом... - начал мямлить он, пытаясь придумать достойную историю, но обычно этим занимался Стайлз.

\- Скотт наша приманка, - сообщил Дерек вдруг, передохнув после такого впечатлительного потока связной речи и обнаружив у себя второе дыхание. Стайлз почти прослезился от умиления. Не каждый день его волк бывал таким услужливо-разговорчивым.

\- Что за приманка? - Крис перевел взгляд на Дерека.

\- Кто бы ни наградил Скотта укусом, он не допустит, чтобы ты превратил МакКолла в чучело над своим камином, когда узнаешь, что твоя дочь собирается стать парой ликана, - с жуткой улыбкой ответил он.

Крис схватился за пистолет и направил его прямо на оторопевшего Скотта, инстинктивно вжавшегося в спинку дивана. Остальные охотники по негласной команде вскинули винтовки.

\- Воу, воу! Полегче, чуваки! - Стайлз поднял руки, призывая всех к спокойствию. Лучше бы он заткнул Дерека сразу. Как чувствовал, что ничем хорошим не кончится внезапный приступ словоохотливости у вшивого паршивца. Выходит, не ему одному доставляет удовольствие дергать волка за хвост, Дерек тоже находил увлекательным хлестать хвостом охотников по мордам.

\- Ты ликан?! - Крис смотрел прямо на Скотта. Тот взглотнул, но, видя, как спокоен Дерек, понял, что фаршировать его аконитовыми пулями не станут.

\- Да, - ответил он на удивление ровно.

Крис с трудом отвел пистолет и положил его на стол. Схватил кружку и залпом опрокинул в себя, будто там было что-то намного крепче кофе.

\- Кто еще? - спросил он мрачно.

\- Эрика Рейес, - начал загибать пальцы Стайлз, - Вернон Бойд, Айзек Лейхи... А, еще Уиттмор-младший, все время про него забываю.

\- Уиттмор?! - бедный Крис. У него сегодня был день сплошных потрясений... от таких потрясающих предрождественских сюрпризов.

\- Ага, - подтвердил Стайлз. - И все они теперь часть нашей стаи. Так что попрошу без рукоприкладства. Ко Скотту это тоже относится. Может, прекратите уже махать своими пушками? Это не столько пугает, сколько напрягает.

Крис раздраженно дернул головой. Охотники вновь опустили свое оружие. Скотт с благодарностью взглянул на друга. Он даже был рад, что Крис узнал о том, что он ликан, в присутствии Дерека и Стайлза. Паршиво было бы, узнай он об этом как-то иначе, особенно если бы в этот момент они оказались наедине и никто не смог бы остановить мистера Арджента от убийства зятя.

\- Впредь ты должен докладывать мне обо всем, что происходит, - отрезал Крис, пристально глядя на равнодушного к его душевным терзаниям Дерека, ни во что не ставившего ни Криса, ни остальных охотников. - Если хочешь поймать Ричарда. Я все равно сомневаюсь, что, даже объединив усилия, мы сможем это сделать.

\- Тут ты прав, - раздался из открытых дверей до боли знакомый голос. Все обернулись на стоявшую в дверях женщину, бесшумно прокравшуюся в лофт, так что даже Дерек ее не услышал. Но когда почуял ее и увидел, не смог пошевелиться, оцепенев от парализующего осознания... Он первым узнал ее. Еще до того, как она сняла солнцезащитные очки, показав свои прозрачные яблочно-зеленые глаза.

Кэтрин Венатор улыбнулась - немая сцена удалась.

\- Эллисон, не стесняйся, заходи, - она отошла, пропуская вперед прятавшуюся за ее спиной смущенную девушку. Эллисон виновато улыбнулась Стайлзу, от взгляда которого ей хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, пропустила Дерека, не уверенная, что вообще когда-нибудь сможет посмотреть ему в глаза, попыталась улыбнуться Скотту, уставившемуся на нее так, будто он впервые ее видит, и остановилась на отце.

\- Привет, пап. У нас гости, - сообщила она пренеприятнейшее известие.

***

\- А кофе ничего, - несколько удивленно отметила Кэт, распробовав Хейлово варево.

Она была единственной, кто чувствовал себя в своей тарелке - сидела на диване, закинув ногу на ногу, и степенно попивала кофеек, пока остальные пялились на нее, сдерживая практически непреодолимое желание сомкнуть пальцы и клыки на ее глотке.

Стайлзу еле удалось остановить Дерека - едва он отошел от шока, как первым же делом перекинулся и бросился на женщину, но крик Стайлза "Дерек, нет!" настиг его в прыжке, и волк, приземлившись в полметре от замершей в ужасе Эллисон (это было их первое столь близкое знакомство), зарычал на Кэт. Стайлз поспешно подбежал к нему, схватил за шею и с явным трудом отвел в сторону, благодаря всех долбанных волчьих богов за то, что эта проклятая связь так вовремя сработала. Усадил Дерека у винтовой лестницы и присел на ступени, успокаивающе поглаживая волка, не сводившего с Кэт глаз ни на секунду и продолжавшего клокотать. Он был в такой ярости, что Стайлз не удивился бы, начни он изрыгать огонь.

Скотт, которого Стайлз и Эллисон не успели посвятить во все подробности бурной молодости Дерека, вообще не понимал, что происходит. Зато понял, почему ему позвонила сидящая теперь рядом притихшая Эллисон. Хотела предупредить, что намечается вечеринка.

Крис хранил мрачное молчание. Кэт бесследно исчезла в ночь убийства Хейлов, через пару дней был убит Адриан, и Крис с самого начала подозревал, что эти двое вляпались во что-то поистине ужасное, но до последнего не хотел верить в то, что эти дети были способны так жестоко вырезать целую семью. Ему не следовало никогда забывать, чью фамилию они носили. Венаторы. И этим все сказано.

\- Почему меня никто ни о чем не спрашивает? - поинтересовалась Кэт, обведя взглядом импровизированную пантомиму на лицах присутствующих. - Ах, теперь все хотят не Ричарда поймать, а невербально решают, кому выпадет честь отправить меня на тот свет? На вашем месте я бы повременила с этим скоропостижным решением избавиться от меня, поскольку я пока единственная, кто в полной мере знает и осознает, с чем именно мы все имеем дело.

\- Можно я ее убью? - подал голос Стайлз. Кэт тут же впилась в него взглядом, скорее заинтересованным, нежели каким-то еще.

\- Какой хорошенький, - улыбнулась она. - Твой, Дерек?

В ответ прозвучало угрожающее рычание, заставившее Криса вновь схватиться за пистолет, а Стайлза еще крепче вцепиться в волчью гриву. Дерек даже обратно перекинуться не мог, пока внутри него бушевало адское пламя - то, в котором Кэт предстояло сгореть, и никому и невербально не нужно было договариваться о первоочередности, Дерек из них всех был самым быстрым и сильным. Пока остальные будут хлопать ресницами, хорошенькая голова Кэт уже покатится по полу.

А Стайлз не мог не признать, что женщина была в самом деле хорошенькой. Не такой, какой он ее представлял... к сожалению. Она мало походила на ведьму или страшилище, и это немного расстраивало. Невысокая, ладно сложенная, в отличной физической форме, одетая по-военному строго, отдающая предпочтение комфорту, а не последней моде, прямо поперек ее смазливой мордочки читалась крупными буквами вывеска: "Надеру зад любому оборотню". Но даже мужские одежда и характер не могли испортить ее природного женского очарования. Кэт завораживала - своими кроваво-рыжими волосами, выстриженными идеально ровным каре, огромными, зелеными, как у кошки, глазами, обрамленными роскошными, кокетливыми ресницами, и пухлыми, чувственными губами, с которых она так соблазнительно слизывала кофейное послевкусие.

Вот сука!

Нет, Стайлз точно ее убьет. После того, как узнает все.

\- Его, его, - ответил он мрачно, - и он мой, намек понят?

Кэт расхохоталась.

\- О да, - насмешливо подтвердила она, лукаво смотря на него, - намек понят. Скотт - ты ведь Скотт, верно? - будь добр, сделай мне еще чашечку.

Эллисон напряглась. Она с самого начала знала, что приводить Кэт сюда было плохой идеей, но что ей оставалось? Та объявилась у них дома, когда там кроме Эллисон никого не было, сказала, что получила ее сообщение, так соскучилась, что не удержалась и приехала, и где все, почему никого нет? Эллисон не сказала ей ровным счетом ничего, Кэт, как выяснилось, давно выследила Дерека, так что, усадив Эллисон к себе в машину, привезла ее прямо к лофту. Девушка пыталась расспросить Кэт, но та лишь отшучивалась, переводила тему и выглядела подозрительно вменяемой для человека, который когда-то жестоко убил тринадцать людей, а теперь управлял смертоносной машиной для убийства в лице Ричарда.

Но кто знал, что Кэт будет строить глазки Скотту, а тот вестись на ее игру?!

Вот стерва!

Может, надо было ее сразу электрошокером приложить, как только она пробралась в ее комнату через открытое окно, пока Эллисон принимала душ после пробежки?!

\- Что ты здесь делаешь, Кэт? - задал не теряющий актуальности вопрос Крис, мрачно смотревший на молодую женщину, успевшую в свое время стать ему едва ли не дочерью. Как жестоко люди порой заблуждаются и как болезненно расплачиваются за свои ошибки.

\- Мне написала Эллисон, - охотно рассказала волнительную предысторию Кэт, - я удивилась, получив ее письмо. А потом узнала об очередном "нападении животного" в Бейкон-Хиллзе и не смогла не приехать. И что же я увидела, оказавшись здесь? Кто-то долго и настойчиво отправлял мне сообщения все это время, но из-за того, что Дерек скрывал их от меня, я до последнего была не в курсе происходящих событий.

\- Что значит отправлял тебе сообщения? - спросил Стайлз резко.

\- Кто-то очень хотел, чтобы я приехала, - улыбнулась Кэт как ни в чем ни бывало. Самая вымораживающая особа, которую Стайлз когда-либо встречал. Эрика рядом с ней отдыхала. - Думаю, мне последней удавалось скрываться столько лет. Этот кто-то чувствовал незавершенность своей мести. Но стоит отдать ему должное. Он все-таки вынудил меня приехать. Правда, не из-за укушенных тинейджеров, а из-за тебя, Стайлз. Спасибо, Скотт.

Кэт забрала у него чашку, улыбнувшись ему так, что у Скотта шерсть на холке встала дыбом, а Эллисон пожалела, что не взяла с собой лук. Стреляла она пока не очень, но тем лучше. Всадит в Кэт парочку лишних стрел, пока не попадет в нужное место.

\- Из-за меня? - мрачно поинтересовался Стайлз. Он зарекся не носить с собой пистолет с аконитовыми пулями, чтобы избежать ситуаций, когда ему придется кого-нибудь убить, но сейчас что-нибудь смертельное и огнестрельное сильно бы ему пригодилось.

\- Ты ведь искал меня. Мне Джексон по секрету сообщил. Такой милый молодой... ликан, - Кэт хмыкнула, а Стайлз сжал кулаки. Этот Уиттмор!.. И, хоть кто-нибудь, объясните уже ему, как эта наглая рыжая ведьма и Дерек в свое время узнали, что он их ищет, и как нашли его первым?! - Ему тоже интересно было узнать, кто же обратил его. Уж не знаю, обрадовался он моему ответу или нет. На самом деле, ребята, - обратилась она к Стайлзу и Скотту, взглянув на обоих по очереди, - я понятия не имею, кто обратил вас.

\- Разве не Ричард?! - воскликнул Скотт, опередив Стайлза.

\- Кхм, - Кэт странно улыбнулась, - с большей вероятностью он бы вас прикончил, а не целомудренно прикусил за шейку. Но не берусь утверждать наверняка.

\- Иден, - мрачно произнес Дерек.

Все тут же уставились на него, успев забыть о его присутствии - Кэт аккумулировала всеобщее нездоровое внимание.

\- Иден? - одновременно переспросили Стайлз и Кэт.

Дерек взглянул на Стайлза.

\- Это была Иден, - повторил он. - Но она отправляла сообщения не ей, - он не стал называть Кэт по имени, считая ее недостойной упоминания, - а отцу. Она хотела заставить Ричарда вернуться сюда.

\- Как это могла быть Иден, когда Джексон видел Ричарда? - Стайлз, видимо, что-то успел упустить.

\- Его видел только Джексон, - заметил Дерек.

\- Вот именно, - удовлетворенно подтвердила Кэт. - Никогда не следует доверять Уиттморам, Стайлз, уж поверь мне. Они всегда не те, кем кажутся.

\- Поверю, когда ты расскажешь, как вы с твоим дружком Уиттмором убили семью Дерека, - Стайлз еле сдерживался от того, чтобы дать волку возможность прикончить эту тварь. Хотя зачем ему волк? Он справится и сам. Руки так и чесались!

\- Кто-нибудь еще сделает мне кофе? Скотт? А то, чувствую, разговор предстоит долгий, - и Кэтрин мило улыбнулась оскалившему на нее клыки Дереку.

***

\- Она ведь врет? Она не может не знать, кто убил твою семью, - с затаенной надеждой, что ответ будет положительным, спросил Стайлз, глядя на Дерека. Тот стоял с одной стороны окна, скрестив руки на груди и глядя куда-то на каменные леса Бейкон-Хиллза, а Кэт стояла с другой, привалившись лопатками к стене и убрав руки в карманы штанов. Стайлз сидел все там же, на ступенях винтовой лестницы, и нервно заламывал пальцы все время, что Кэт и Дерек разговаривали... Точнее, пытались, потому что волк просто мрачно молчал, а Кэт будто разговаривала все это время сама с собой.

Дерек взглянул на Стайлза и отрицательно покачал головой, лишив его последней надежды.

\- Значит, ты не в курсе, кого Адриан нанял, чтобы перерезать Хейлов, и тебя он использовал так же, как и Дерека? - Стайлз вперился пристальным, препарирующим взглядом в Кэт.

\- Значит, использовал, - подтвердила она, рассматривая лофт. Кроме них троих больше никого не было. Кэт попросила оставить ее с Дереком наедине, им было, о чем поговорить, но Дерек отказался, и Стайлзу пришлось составить ему компанию, хотя он бы предпочел сейчас быть где-нибудь на другом конце света.

Почему ему так... неловко? Все из-за того, что Дерек когда-то любил Кэт, а она - его? Но сейчас они совсем не походили на воссоединившихся возлюбленных, скорее на заклятых врагов, которых общий и куда более страшный враг вынуждает искать сотрудничества. Связь отдавалась жаркой пульсацией в затылке Стайлза. Дерек все еще был способен убить, его ярость не стихла, лишь затаилась где-то в глубине этих потемневших, неподвижных глаз, отстраненно глядящих вдаль.

\- Когда я поняла, что происходит, было уже слишком поздно, - с горечью произнесла Кэт. - Повторю, я не буду отрицать, что изначально я в самом деле участвовала в этом плане, но звучал он совершенно иначе. Адриан хотел выяснить, как устроена и как живет волчья стая, а я из собственных побуждений согласилась помочь. Я терпеть не могла тебя, Дерек, ты уж прости, твоя самодовольная морда была как заноза в заднице, и возможность насолить тебе приятно грела душу. Но когда я тебя узнала поближе...

\- Ради бога, опусти подробности заезженной истории о влюбленной в горячего молодого волка юной охотнице, - взмолился Стайлз. Кэт лишь хмыкнула.

\- Я вышла из игры. Я не знала, что Адриан и его друзья собираются сделать с Хейлами. Меня пытались убить, потому что я слишком много знала и могла им помешать. Тогда мне пришлось уехать.

\- И как же так вышло, что ты позвонила Дереку за пару часов до того, как всех убили? - спросил резко Стайлз.

\- В аэропорту я встретила нескольких знакомых мне охотников, - Кэт продолжала отвечать на все вопросы, и Дерек ни разу не шелохнулся, а значит, женщина не врала. - Подслушала их разговор. И тогда поняла, что они собираются сделать. Я позвонила Дереку, заставила его уйти из дома. Я знала, что он не сможет один защитить свою семью, если я расскажу ему правду и он останется.

\- Я бы мог это сделать, - рыкнул Дерек, наконец посмотрев на Кэт полыхающими яростью и ненавистью глазами, так что даже Стайлз, сидящий позади нее, вздрогнул. - Если бы я сказал отцу, мы бы успели скрыться или подготовиться дать отпор.

\- Нет, - спокойно и с сочувствием произнесла Кэт, - к тому моменту, как пришли охотники, вся твоя семья уже была отравлена, Дерек. Ты верус, на тебя этот яд не подействовал... во всяком случае, так быстро. Ты бы остался с охотниками один на один. И тебя бы убили. Можешь ненавидеть меня, я согласна, что отчасти виновата в том, что произошло с твоей стаей, но пойми меня. Я любила тебя. Я не могла дать тебе умереть. Не могла ничего не сделать, чтобы спасти тебя. Я не хотела, чтобы ты умер вместе с ними. Хотя у тебя, верно, возникало такое желание... Мне правда жаль, что все так обернулось.

Дерек снова молчал, отвернувшись к окну. Кэт тяжело вздохнула. Как бы эгоистично это ни звучало, но ей хотя бы полегчало, когда семь лет спустя она смогла выговориться. Скрываясь в Канаде от охотников, для которых она продолжала быть лишним осведомленным свидетелем, она несколько раз пыталась выйти на Дерека, сначала через Круг и Калена, потом через охотников и Криса. Но Дерек куда-то исчез. Ее нашли, ей снова пришлось бежать, и в какой-то момент своего неопределенно долгого путешествия она случайно натолкнулась на Ричарда. Сначала не поверила, пока не увидела его собственными глазами. Потом поняла. Поняла все. И единственным, что стало волновать ее, это выследить эту тварь и того, кто отдает ей приказы. И где спустя семь лет она оказалась? Верно. Здесь, в Бейкон-Хиллзе. Месте, где все началось и где все закончится.

\- Я тебе не верю, - произнес Стайлз ровно, выслушав эту трогательную исповедь раскаянья в своих грехах. Не спалось, верно, Кэт по ночам после того, как тринадцать (хотя уже одиннадцать) невинных были жестоко убиты, - ты Венатор, ты можешь врать, убеждая себя и окружающих, что говоришь правду, так что даже Дерек не может определить, лжешь ты или нет. Но мне все равно. Я не верю ни тебе, ни единому твоему слову.

\- Твое право. Я здесь не для того, чтобы ворошить прошлое, я приехала, чтобы у нас всех появился шанс на будущее, - Кэт перевела взгляд на Стайлза. С ним выходил какой-никакой разговор, с Дереком можно было и не пытаться. - Мне плевать, верит хоть кто-то в мою непричастность или все считают меня убийцей. Я приехала, чтобы помочь вам убить Ричарда. Потому что я видела, на что он способен, я знаю, что случится, если мы его не остановим. Как насчет Третьей Мировой? Успели соскучиться по кровавой бойне?

\- Ладно, - хмуро согласился Стайлз. Он допускал, что Кэт, пусть и виновная в смерти Хейлов, тем не менее, была непричастна к чудесному воскрешению Ричарда и его превращению в... нечто. - Как ты вышла на Ричарда?

\- Я скрывалась от охотников на Аляске, - начала рассказывать Кэт. Неловкая часть разговора о прошлом кончилась, и к ней вернулся деловой энтузиазм. - И там обнаружила целое поселение, вырезанное на корню. Их всех сожрали живьем, и нет, не дикие звери, а один зверь, очень большой и очень лютый. Я сначала решила, что он портентум, потому что даже обезумевший ликан вряд ли смог бы с таким остервенением рвать тела на части. Но ни один портентум не смог бы уложить за одну ночь шестьдесят с лишним человек.

\- Сколько?.. - вырвалось невольно у Стайлза. Он почувствовал, как волосы встают дыбом.

\- Их тела были повсюду. Точнее, куски их тел. Я считала по головам. На шестидесяти трех я сбилась. Было еще много тел в лесу. Он никому не дал убежать. Аляска еще хуже, чем Канада - одни сплошные леса, равнины и горы, на многие мили никаких поселений, у них даже связи между собой нет. Так что меня не удивляет, что полигоном для отработки навыков управления свихнувшимся ликаном выбрали именно Аляску.

\- И что потом? 

\- Я охотница, я не могу закрывать глаза на то, что какая-то обезумевшая тварь вырезает целые поселения, - мрачно проговорила Кэт. - Эти люди занимаются животноводством, рыбной ловлей, охотой. Они не воины, они не могут защитить себя, они даже не знают, с чем имеют дело. Поэтому я обратилась к Варватосам, это клан охотников на границе между Канадой и Аляской. Они помогли мне переплыть на Чукотку, в Россию, и там мои поиски продолжились. Но никаких массовых зачисток больше не было. С каждым новым убийством Ричард становился все более... управляемым. Он больше не рвал всех в клочья, кончал лишь избранных, но я успела хорошо изучить стиль его убийства, поэтому везде находила его следы... И, в конце концов, мы встретились.

В этот момент даже Дерек посмотрел на нее. Стайлз вовсе пожирал ее глазами.

\- И это был он? - жадно спросил он.

\- Он. Такой же, каким я его помнила, - негромко ответила Кэт, избегая смотреть на Дерека, но чувствуя его пристальный взгляд. - Прибавилось, конечно, пару шрамов, да седины в висках стало больше. Но это был он. Вполне себе живой и...

\- И?! - Стайлз едва не грохнулся с лестницы, подавшись вперед, чтобы как можно лучше расслышать то, что женщина собиралась сказать.

\- Он не выглядел безумным, - почти как-то виновато произнесла она, наконец найдя в себе достаточно смелости, чтобы посмотреть Дереку в глаза. - Он контролировал себя на все двести процентов. Или кто-то другой помогал ему это делать. Кто бы ни стоял за ним, у него есть какие-то определенные мотивы. Не было никаких случайных жертв, значит, между ними должна быть какая-то связь.

\- У тебя остались сведения об убитых? - тут же спросил Стайлз. Связи - это по его части, однозначно. И чем запутаннее клубок, тем увлекательнее было копаться в нем, ища концы и вычленяя отдельные нити, пока не удавалось распутать все целиком.

\- Да, все хранится на удаленном сервере. Я могу выйти на него с любого компьютера, имеющего доступ в сеть, - Кэт сразу дала понять, что она согласна сотрудничать. Ради этого она и появилась здесь, даже зная, что ей могут не дать шанса и рта открыть, а сразу обезглавят. Такой вариант она тоже рассматривала.

\- Дерек? - Стайлз вопросительно посмотрел на мрачного волка.

Дерек исподлобья взглянул на него, потом на Кэт, и кивнул:

\- Можете взять мой.

Он направился к выходу.

\- Куда ты? - взволновано спросил Стайлз.

\- Поговорить с Крисом, - еще более мрачно ответил Дерек и ушел спасать Эллисон и Скотта от гнева мистера Арджента, который все это время отчитывал их на парковке и объяснял банальную истину, что никакого будущего им обоим не светит. Закончив словами: "Посмотрите друг на друга внимательно, больше вы не увидитесь".

Неловкий момент настал. Стайлз и Кэт остались наедине.

\- Наверное, я должен сказать тебе спасибо за тот звонок, - произнес он неуверенно, проведя рукой по затылку и сжав между пальцев отросшие пряди волос.

\- Я бы не стала благодарить раньше времени, - возразила Кэт, внимательно посмотрев на него. - Кто знает, что ждет нас впереди. Есть вещи страшнее смерти, Стайлз, и очень скоро мы увидим их собственными глазами.

***

\- Где, кстати, неразлучная троица?

Дерек тяжело вздохнул в кружку с травяным чаем. Он надеялся, что, увлекшись работой над документами Кэт, Стайлз помолчит хотя бы пару часов. Ладно, час. Но нет. Не прошло и получаса, как раздался его голос.

\- У Эрики течка...

\- Опять?! - Стайлзу казалось, что последняя кончилась только вчера.

\- У ее волчицы, - дал развернутый ответ Дерек, давно перестав раздражаться из-за того, что его постоянно перебивают. - Кален увез ее из города на пару недель, чтобы пик прошел, потому что Бойд и Айзек караулили ее у дверей его ветклиники сутками напролет, не давая ему работать.

\- И куда он ее увез? - Стайлзу стало немного стыдно, что он только сейчас заметил отсутствие Эрики и двух других членов их стаи. Но, видит бог, он не специально! Просто столько всего успело случиться... Тут уже не до того, чтобы пасти щенков. Одно радовало - несмотря на все, Дерек находил время заботиться о своей стае и был в курсе всего, что происходило с каждым ее членом. Истинный вожак, не поспоришь.

\- Питер снял для нее летний домик у горного озера, - ответил Дерек, - Кален навещает ее через день, пока Скотт подменяет его на ночных дежурствах. С ней все в порядке. Айзек и Бойд тоже перестали пытаться вскрыть друг другу глотки.

\- Ооо, из-за Эрики?

\- Ну да. Они ведь должны были выяснить, кто из них сильнее, быстрее, словом, лучше, чтобы доказать свое право обзавестись потомством.

\- В семнадцать лет?!

\- Стайлз, я тебе о волках говорю, а ты мне о тинейджерах. Что, у них, по-твоему, гормоны не бушуют? Покажи мне хоть одного, кто воздерживается до свадьбы, - и он очень многозначительно взглянул на парня, стремительно покрывшегося очаровательным румянцем смущения. На его счастье, приехали Скотт и Джексон.

Стайлз мигом позабыл обо всех бумагах (еще и потому, что понятия не имел, с чего начинать и за что хвататься). Окинул презрительно кривившего губы Уиттмора подозрительным взглядом. Да нет, вроде такой же гадкий и мерзкий, как и всегда. Обычный Джексон.

\- Ну что надо? Зачем меня сюда приволокли? - недовольно поинтересовался он.

\- Нужно поговорить, - сообщил ему Дерек, вставая с дивана. Стайлз предпочел пока не вмешиваться и просто наблюдать. А зря. Потому что очень скоро беседа вышла из-под контроля, и прямолинейный Дерек и желающий всем угодить Скотт довели несчастного Уиттмора до ручки. Ладно, ладно, у Стайлза ушло бы на это вдвое меньше времени.

\- Я видел его! - орал Джексон, и Стайлз впервые наблюдал, как этого хладнокровного, ядовитого типа так трясет. Он сжимал кулаки и челюсти, сдерживая рвущиеся наружу гнев и отчаяние. Страх все еще был жив. Он рос и множился с каждым днем, с каждым вдохом, опутывал своими опустошающими сетями все внутри, отравляя и убивая. Джексон даже спустя столько времени так и не смог заставить себя зайти в свою комнату. С тех пор, как туда пробрался Ричард, он ни разу там не был. Сказал родителям, что крыша скрипит и не дает спать по ночам, и переехал в гостевую спальню на первом этаже, где на окнах стояли решетки и опускающиеся металлические ставни. Вряд ли Ричарда это остановит, но Джексон так создавал мнимое ощущение безопасности, чтобы сохранить крупицы собственного разума.

\- Почему вы не верите мне?! - Джексон обвел взглядом всех собравшихся. - Какой смысл мне врать?!

\- Мы не знаем, - Стайлзу стало как-то не по себе от того, что они стали причиной истерики Уиттмора. Они вызвали его сюда, чтобы поговорить, и никто не предвидел такой бурной реакции. - Мы думаем, что вас обратил не Ричард. И, принимая во внимание последние факты, я начинаю убеждаться, что это действительно так.

Джексон задохнулся, мигом забыв все, что хотел сказать. От волнения голова опустела и никак не получалось собраться с мыслями.

\- Но я видел его, - прошептал он, - я видел его красные глаза и оскаленную морду... Я не знаю, Ричард это или кто, но я его видел! И я не вру!

\- Он не врет, - наконец подал голос Дерек, как обычно стоявший у окна в неприступной позе - ноги широко расставлены, руки скрещены на груди, на лице классический Хейлов покер-фейс. Загляденье. Стайлзу стоило огромного труда не начать пускать на него слюни при свидетелях.

\- Я ведь тогда почувствовал запах Ричарда, - осторожно напомнил Скотт, - когда встретил Джексона на следующее утро в школе.

\- Проблема в том, Скотт, что ты не можешь знать наверняка, чей это был запах. Тебе не с чем сравнивать, - заметил Стайлз, с трудом оторвавшись от играющих под облегающей футболкой Хейловых мускулов. - Ладно, Уиттмор, я допускаю, что у тебя нет никаких тайных мотивов вводить нас всех в заблуждение. Но тогда все еще хуже, чем я предполагал.

\- Что это значит?.. - еле выдавил из себя Джексон, который был бы счастлив остаться в неведении относительно предположений Стилински, но в данный момент от способности прогнозировать Стайлза зависела его жизнь. И не только его, но и всех остальных.

\- Иден по какой-то причине вернулась в Бейкон-Хиллз спустя семь лет - вопрос о ее чудесном воскрешении остается открытым. Чтобы заманить сюда Ричарда или его хозяина - хозяев? - она обращает Скотта и идет дальше по списку, оставив меня по какой-то причине на десерт - эту причину я тоже оставлю в топе самых горячих тем для размышлений. И если предположить, что именно тебя обратил Ричард... выходит, он появился в Бейкон-Хиллзе сразу же, как каким-то чудесным образом узнал о Скотте. Или об Иден. Возможно, он появился здесь первым - не отрицаю такого развития событий, а Иден из каких-то других соображений перекусала всех, кроме тебя, Джексон. Из всего выше сказанного у меня возникают два вопроса: почему Ричард затаился сразу, как укусил тебя? Почему не предпринимает никаких действий? Чего он ждет?

\- Это три вопроса, - флегматично заметил Дерек.

\- Ох, заткнись, - попросил его Стайлз. - Давай, твоя очередь делиться с нами своими волчьими догадками, Дерек.

\- Ладно, - согласился волк. Джексон успел немного успокоиться, когда угроза расстрела миновала, и тоже внимательно выслушал то, что Дерек сказал: - Иден, как и Кэт, скорее всего шла по следу Ричарда, возможно, пыталась выйти на тех, кто управляет им, или просто хотела его убить. Ричард вернулся в Бейкон-Хиллз первым, а за собой привел Иден. Сначала мне было неясно, почему она обратила именно вас. Да, вы дети тех людей, кто имели отношение к делу по убийству моей семьи, но это не был акт мести, это было что-то большее. Она боялась, что Ричард убьет вас, и поэтому пошла на опережение. Она знала, что я в городе, что я неизбежно возьму патронаж над вами, что рядом со мной вы будете в большей безопасности. И более важной побуждающей причиной было то, что вы так же неизбежно станете моей стаей.

\- Она боялась, что Ричард убьет тебя, - Стайлз внимательно смотрел на Дерека. Тот кивнул, подтверждая догадку.

\- Я не говорил раньше об этом, - обратился волк к Скотту, напряженно вникавшему в каждое слово, - но стая - это не просто семья. Это своего рода энергетическая база. Когда я проходил обучение, мой отец однажды сказал: "Стая - это река. Чем больше ручейков и речек втекает в нее, тем полноводнее ее поток и безудержнее ее неоспоримая мощь и всеподавляющая сила". Каждый член стаи вносит определенный вклад, когда проходит обряд посвящения. И это не просто формальность. Это способ создать связь, и центр всех связей - вожак. Он соединяет стаю воедино. И его силу преумножает каждый отдельный член.

Стайлз не стал говорить, как сильно его бесит, что Дерек о таких вещах "не говорил раньше". Хорошо, что он вообще сказал!

\- Это не отменяет вопрос, почему Уиттмора обратил Ричард, а не Иден, - заметил он.

Дерек взглянул на Джексона, вопросительно приподняв бровь, мол, скажешь сам или придется мне?

Джексон стушевался под его взглядом, занервничал, отводя глаза. Стайлз непонимающе наблюдал эту игру в гляделки.

\- Что? Что такое? - тут же потребовал он объяснений.

\- Джексон приходил ко мне, - пояснил Дерек, поняв, что Уиттмор не разродится. - Сразу после того, как выяснил, что Скотт теперь оборотень. Он хотел, чтобы я его обратил. Но по вполне очевидным причинам я этого сделать не мог. И в ту же ночь его обратил Ричард. Полагаю, к нему просто поступил приказ свыше. Удовлетворить, так сказать, просьбу Уиттмора-младшего.

Все трое парней уставились на него в немом шоке. Первым обрел дар речи, конечно же, Стайлз:

\- Что?! Что за еще... Дерек! Какого черта это должно значить?!

\- Уиттморы оказались кровно повязаны с Венаторами, когда дед Джексона женился второй раз на матери Адриана. Венаторы, а мы точно не знаем, сколько из них создавали и претворяли в жизнь план, так или иначе имеют отношение к Ричарду и всему, что связано с ним. В твоей семье, Джексон, - он взглянул на обмершего парня, - все еще есть кто-то, кто поддерживает с ними связь.

Джексон нервно сглотнул. Решетки и ставни, оказывается, были ни к чему. Потому что он доверял все это время тем, кто был действительной угрозой, и вряд ли существовало хоть что-то, что могло защитить его от них.

\- А если Кэт входит в их число? Она ведь переписывалась с Джексоном, - Стайлз никак не мог унять беспокойство, которое вызвал в нем внезапный визит Мисс Кошки. - Что, если ее подослали, чтобы запудрить нам мозги?

\- Возможно, - согласился Дерек. Стайлза немного успокоило, что волк не доверяет Кэт так же, как и он. - Но она не единственная, кто пытается втереться к нам в доверие, преследуя какие-то свои цели.

\- Ты сейчас о Питере говоришь? - тихо уточнил Стайлз.

\- Не только, - Дерек взглянул на снова замершего под его взглядом Джексона, - я верю, что ты говоришь правду, Джексон, но есть кое-что, что ты скрываешь, и я чувствую это. У тебя есть только две причины для этого: либо ты не доверяешь нам, либо у тебя тоже есть свои цели, которым мы можем помешать. Я не знаю, что наплела тебе Кэт, и не хочу знать. Скажу лишь одно: остерегайся каждого, кто носит фамилию Венатор, потому что стоит лишь раз довериться им, и они предадут тебя, даже не задумываясь. Ты не станешь исключением. Лучше остановись, пока у тебя есть возможность. Как только все зайдет слишком далеко, дороги назад не будет.

Джексон поджал дрожащие губы и ничего не сказал. Бросил какой-то резкий взгляд на открывшего было рот Стайлза, исподлобья взглянул на Скотта и поспешно ушел, не прощаясь.

\- А теперь мне кто-нибудь объяснит, что это было? - поинтересовался Стайлз, когда быстрые шаги Джексона, бегом спускавшегося по лестнице, стихли.

\- Кэт обрабатывает его, - пояснил спокойно Дерек. - Пытается навязать ему свои идеи, используя сходство между ними и то доверие, которое питал к ней Адриан.

\- Адриан, который прикончил тринадцать людей, включая детей, к Кэт, которая сбежала, оставив его на растерзание Ричарду? - уточнил едко Стайлз.

\- Ты никогда не сможешь понять, что движет Джексоном, - возразил Дерек. - Потому что ты не подкидыш, ты не человек, не знающий своего прошлого и не видящий своего будущего. Он напуган, потерян, он примет помощь от любого, кто протянет ему руку. И этим кем-то станет Кэт. Помнишь, ты передал мне разговор с Джексоном, когда он рассказал тебе о Ричарде? - Стайлз кивнул, и Дерек продолжил: - В твоем пересказе промелькнула одна деталь, которая не вызвала у тебя особого недоверия, потому что ты не знал, о чем идет речь. Но я понял. И все это время наблюдал за Джексоном, чтобы получить подтверждение своей догадке, - произнес он и объяснил, видя непонимание на лицах парней: - Джексон узнал о Кэт из записей Адриана, так он сказал тебе. Но эти записи не были обычным дневником. Это была информация, которую Адриан собирал, разрабатывая план. Полагаю, некоторые его идеи зацепили и Джексона. Особенно безграничная власть, которую получит тот, кто сможет справиться с сорвавшимся, нестабильным ликаном, превратив его в свою безропотную марионетку.

\- Никогда не любил его, - ударился в полную меланхолию Стайлз, вынесший свое окончательное заключение. - Вот честно. У меня от Уиттмора с самого первого класса мурашки по коже. Не понимаю, почему он волк. По мне, он больше похож на змею.

\- А ты уверен, что он тебя послушает сейчас? - осторожно спросил у Дерека Скотт, который беспокоился обо всех тварях божьих, даже о змеях. Он хотел помочь Джексону, особенно если тот не понимал всей беды, которую навлекал на себя, играясь с огнем.

\- Я не могу повлиять на его решение ступить на этот путь, - тихо произнес Дерек. - Потому что есть кое-что, что не дает покоя ни ему, ни мне.

\- И что же это? - Стайлз не хотел задавать этот вопрос, но он научился преодолевать тернистый путь от "не хочу" до "надо".

\- Его прошлое, - ответил Дерек. - Я не знаю, кто он. И он тоже этого не знает. Он хочет узнать, и это желание пересиливает в нем голос разума. Думаю, у Кэт есть ответы на все его вопросы, и это одна из причин, по которой он согласится быть ее пешкой, лишь бы выяснить в итоге правду.

Стайлз нахмурился. Он был в курсе, что Джексона усыновили, ведь Стилински-младший был непоседливым и любознательным ребенком, любившим с самого детства играть в детектива, так что к концу первого класса у него были досье на каждого его одноклассника и Уиттмора в том числе. Когда оказалось, что миссис Уиттмор бесплодна, они с мужем усыновили ребенка, и им стал маленький, трехлетний мальчик, которого еще младенцем подбросили к дверям приюта в соседнем городе, оставив в свертке короткую записку, где было написано лишь его имя. Джексон.


	21. Волчий царь

У Стайлза появился первый секрет от Дерека. Его сновидения.

Нереально яркие, настолько настоящие, что, открывая глаза, он будто продолжал спать. Сны были похожи на... воспоминания. Но не его. Дерека.

Стайлз уже пытался выяснить у Калена, как работает связь, но ничего толком не узнал - кастодиан никогда не испытывал ее действие на себе, а со слов тех пар, с которыми он был знаком, картина представлялась мутной и противоречивой. О своих снах Калену он не сказал ничего, поскольку первое время они его не беспокоили.

Но все изменилось буквально вчера. У отца была ночная смена в участке, сразу после школы (и как они все, сам Стайлз, Скотт, Эллисон и остальные, еще умудрялись продолжать учиться?!) Стайлз сразу же помчался к Дереку. Питера удачно дома не оказалось, они решили приготовить обед, но немного увлеклись и в итоге неплохо оприходовали кухонный стол не по прямому назначению, потом переместились на диван, а оттуда только каким-то чудом сумели, наконец, добраться до спальни. Ужинали они в постели, за едой, которую приготовил вернувшийся Питер, естественно, сходил Дерек. Последствия гона у него, к счастью, сошли на нет, так что поели они вместе. Во всяком случае, попытались. Потому что Стайлзу вздумалось покормить Дерека с рук, тот не остался в долгу, и парень немного увлекся, слизывая куриный жир и соус с его пальцев. Они даже люк закрывать не стали, так что Питеру все-таки пришлось воспользоваться наушниками, сделать максимальную громкость и постараться сосредоточиться на чем-то помимо характерных звуков безудержно сношающейся парочки. Ей пропахли все горизонтальные поверхности в лофте и еще несколько вертикальных, о которые Дерек смачно Стайлза обтер, пока тащил в свое волчье логово. Неприкосновенной, слава богу, осталась лишь кушетка Питера, на которой он и ютился вместе со своим ноутбуком.

Стайлз понятия не имел, когда сон сморил его самого и отработавшего на славу Дерека, бывшего сегодня особенно маньячным и крайне несдержанным. Была глубокая ночь, когда он проснулся от собственного крика. Не сразу понял, кто он и где, но уже через миг его затуманенный взгляд сфокусировался на склонившемся над ним Дереке, который с паническим беспокойством вглядывался в его лицо. Волк сразу же почувствовал, как пульс его пары начал зашкаливать и дыхание участилось, но не мог разбудить парня, хотя пытался целых шестнадцать минут. Тряс за плечи, звал по имени, тянулся через связь, но все ухало в бездну. Такую же глубокую, как его безграничный страх.

\- Стайлз?.. - Дерек обнял горячими ладонями его лицо.

\- Дай воды, - сипло попросил Стайлз. Надо же, он так орал, что сорвал голос. Стараясь не думать о том, что ему снилось, он привстал и взял стакан из рук волка, продолжавшего неотрывно смотреть на него с нескрываемой тревогой. Он глотнул и произнес: - Я в порядке.

\- Ты не просыпался, - напряженно произнес Дерек.

\- Мне снился кошмар, - Стайлз не стал отрицать очевидного. Он допил воду и, потянувшись, сам поставил стакан обратно на прикроватную тумбочку, после чего без сил завалился на подушки.

Сердце перестало болезненно колотиться, дышать стало легче, и теперь невозможно было отделаться от ощущения промокшей, прилипшей к коже одежды. Холодно, мокро, гадко. Он взмок насквозь. Но тащиться в ванную было слишком лень.

\- Что за кошмар? - нахмурился Дерек.

\- Не знаю, - Стайлз думал, как соврать. Потому что ему не хотелось рассказывать волку о своих снах, которые с каждым разом становились все хуже и хуже. Возможно, виной всему было беспокойство, которое они с Дереком оба испытывали из-за происходящих событий и, самое страшное, грядущих. Поэтому до этого обычные сновидения вдруг обратились кошмарами.

Реальными кошмарами, которые когда-то имели место быть.

\- Давай спать, - не желая думать о приснившемся, попросил Стайлз. Он переместился вместе с подушкой ближе к краю кровати, где простыни сухие и прохладные. Дерек укрыл его одеялом, подождал, пока парень устроится, и лег позади, обнимая. Стайлз подложил его руку под свою щеку, потерся о нее и, довольно вздохнув, очень скоро заснул, чувствуя себя в полной безопасности в надежных объятиях своего волка.

А Дерек всю ночь не сомкнул глаз, вслушиваясь в тихое дыхание парня. Больше кошмаров не было. И Стайлзу нереально повезло, что, когда он проснулся, Дерек отправился на свою обычную пробежку по лесу. Внизу его встретил только Питер.

\- Доброе утро. Как спалось? - спросил у него вымораживающе вежливый в любых жизненных ситуациях добрый дядюшка Питер.

\- Нормально, - соврал Стайлз, не моргнув и глазом. Питер наверняка не только слышал, как полночи они резвились наверху (не мог не слышать), но и как Стайлз безумно орал.

Надо отдать Питеру должное. Он, в отличие от Дерека, пропустил наглое вранье мимо ушей.

\- Завтракать будешь? Я лазанью сделал, - миролюбиво сказал он, вставая со своей кушетки и направляясь на кухню. - Да, кстати, вид у тебя не очень. Сходил бы ты сначала в душ, привел себя в порядок, а то Дерек вернется, увидит тебя в таком невменяемом состоянии и непотребном виде, и начнутся допросы с пристрастием...

\- Я понял, понял, - буркнул Стайлз, растирая руками свою помятую морду. Вроде выспался, а сил никаких нет. Даже не физических, а моральных, что ли. Внутри будто пустота. Ничего не хочется. Обычно буйствующие мысли, несущиеся одна вперед другой, непривычно тяжелые, тягучие, вялые. Все равно, что их нет. Он как коматозник, блин, приплыли.

Но когда Дерек вернулся, он не стал ни о чем спрашивать. Стайлзу на тот момент это даже не показалось подозрительным. И все-таки с кем-то поговорить ему было нужно. Из всех возможных претендентов выбор пал на доктора Хиллроу. Стайлза так и подмывало рассказать обо всем Питеру, но нет, это было слишком личным, касавшимся Дерека, и кастодиан был единственным, с кем парень решился поделиться:

\- Мне снятся сны. Уже несколько недель, - сказал он, когда они с Каленом, как всегда, по доброму обычаю, расположились в гостиной на втором этаже за чаепитием. Хоть что-то остается неизменным и постоянным, что не может не радовать в этом водовороте сумасшедших событий.

\- Что за сны? - Кален внимательно смотрел на него. Он сразу отметил нездоровую бледность парня и легкий тремор пальцев левой руки, но не стал акцентировать на этом внимание. Возможно, ему не придется пытать Стайлза и тот сам ему сейчас расскажет, из-за чего так переживает.

\- Они связаны с... Дереком, - с заминкой ответил парень.

Кален нахмурился.

\- С ним? Или с тем, что с ним происходит? Произойдет?

\- С тем, что... происходило с ним, - голос Стайлза совсем стих. Он гнал от себя навязчиво яркие картинки, преследующие его двадцать четыре часа в сутки. - Мне кажется, что это его... воспоминания. Мне снилась его семья, Ричард, Иден... Кэт. А вчера... вчера мне приснилась Луиза.

\- Луиза? - Калену это имя показалось смутно знакомым.

\- Луиза Дэвис, с которой Дерек дружил в детстве, - тихо ответил Стайлз и, когда Кален молча стал ждать продолжения, с трудом произнес: - Мне приснилось, как Питер убивал ее мать и ее... И я кричал во сне. Дерек сказал, что почти четверть часа не мог меня разбудить. Никак. Никакими способами.

Кален вздохнул, несколько шумно, из-за чего Стайлз вздрогнул.

\- Это... это плохо?.. - пролепетал он, начиная паниковать. Слегка так. ПАНИКОВАТЬ.

\- Не могу сказать, что это хорошо, - медленно проговорил Кален, - я предполагаю, что виной всему нехватка времени. Ваша связь не успела как следует образоваться и стабилизироваться, как вы начали попадать в не самые приятные ситуации, провоцировавшие вас на эмоциональный накал. Когда ты спишь, твой мозг переходит в иное состояние бодрствования, и во время сна связь особенно сильно взаимодействует с подсознанием. Не только твоим, но и Дерека. То, что ты смог пережить события, произошедшие двадцать лет назад... - он покачал головой. - Это может быть опасно, Стайлз, так глубоко погружаться в подсознание Дерека...

\- Но я не контролирую это! - воскликнул Стайлз отчаянно. - Я не могу это проконтролировать - вообще никак!

\- Я понимаю, успокойся, - мягко попросил его Кален. - Я лишь хочу сказать, что ты молодец, пришел сюда и рассказал мне об этом. Я не знаю, насколько это может быть опасно, поэтому спрошу у Круга. А пока буду ждать их ответа, дам тебе еще одни таблетки. Они нормализуют сон. Посмотрим, помогут они тебе или нет. Это пока единственное, что я могу предложить.

\- Спасибо, - выдохнул Стайлз с огромным облегчением. Ему очень не хотелось беспокоить Дерека по пустякам, тот и так весь на нервах, ни к чему еще переживать из-за того, что Стайлз чересчур впечатлительный. Хотя впечатлиться было чем.

Он узнал про маму. Многое стало ясно про Кэт. Еще больше - про Ричарда и Иден. Но Луиза его просто добила. Он не понимал, как можно было пережить все это и продолжать улыбаться так, как делал это Дерек сейчас, сидя напротив него в кафе, куда они поехали, когда волк забрал его после школы. Они сюда часто приходили, потому что владелец был на короткой ноге с Каленом - он, видимо, был в курсе сверхъестественной подноготной Бейкон-Хиллза и поэтому не вызывал полицию, давая Дереку и Стайлзу редкую возможность пожить немного тихой, нормальной жизнью. Уиттморы перестали Дерека искать, полиция - тоже, но многие жители до сих пор переживали из-за вновь ускользнувшего серийного убийцы, а некоторые даже примерно знали Дерека в лицо. Городок-то был маленьким, а Дерек прожил в нем всю свою жизнь. Стайлзу до сих пор было не по себе вспоминать, как учительница Дерека из начальных классов кричала им в спины: "Убийца! Здесь убийца! Кто-нибудь! Поймайте убийцу!".

И Дерека это задело. Стайлз раньше не смог бы ничего прочесть по его каменному лицу, но теперь он чувствовал. Все. Все до единой эмоции, в которых он часто путался, не зная, его они или нет, но в тот момент эта ноющая боль, приправленная горечью, принадлежала Дереку. Кто бы ни убил его стаю, они искалечили его жизнь. Они его искалечили. И то, что ему удалось благодаря Стайлзу справиться со своей нестабильностью, было таким же чудом, как то, что они сидели сейчас в залитом зимним, холодным солнцем кафе, забившись в самый дальний, укромный и уютный угол, и пили свои горячие напитки: Дерек черный кофе без сахара со сливками, Стайлз - шоколад с корицей.

\- Что ты лыбишься? - недовольно спросил Стайлз, не выдержав.

\- У тебя усы, - Дерек прыснул в чашку, стараясь не улыбаться еще шире, а то нежный мальчик еще разобидится. Он ведь не со зла. С любовью и нежностью, как и всегда.

Стайлз машинально высунул язык, слизал свои шоколадные усы и только потом понял, что сделал. Он мигом покраснел под потемневшим взглядом Дерека и поспешил прикрыться салфеткой, очень, ОЧЕНЬ стараясь не поддаваться на провокацию, когда чужое желание, усиленное связью, вызвало ответное. Надо же, член и дырка Стайлза успели соскучиться по волку всего за какие-то пару часов после черт знает сколько тянувшегося по времени вчерашнего секс-марафона. Когда Дерек был рядом, Стайлза вообще вышибало нафиг из реальности, он полностью терял ощущение пространства и времени, и очень сложно было потом возвращаться на землю грешную. Да и не хотелось особо. Рядом с Дереком было слишком хорошо.

\- Козел, - бурчал Стайлз, потирая стыдливо горящее ухо. Дерек хмыкнул, откровенно любуясь своим мальчиком. Ему очень хотелось схватить его и затащить в какой-нибудь темный угол, где он мог бы показать ему, как сильно он его любит, но не здесь и не сейчас. Увы, ему было уже двадцать семь, и подобные безбашенные поступки давно перестали быть кредо его жизни. И лучше не вспоминать, что он творил, когда ему, как и Стайлзу, было... уже почти восемнадцать.

\- Чем ты хочешь заняться в свой день рождения? - задал Дерек один из тех неудобных вопросов, от которых Стайлзу очень хочется залезть на стену. Может, хоть так получится на них не отвечать? Надо будет как-нибудь попробовать.

\- Дерек, мы ведь уже говорили об этом, - Стайлз поморщился. Даже шоколад потерял свой прелестный вкус, и он сглотнул какую-то вязкую жижу. - Я ничего не хочу. И мне не нужно никаких подарков. Подаришь хоть один, и я уйду жить к отцу, Аменти клянусь.

\- Ты и так живешь у отца, Стайлз, - еще одна щепетильная тема. Дерек его постоянно уговаривал переехать. Стайлз сопротивлялся из последних сил. Нет, не потому, что не хотел. Он хотел, пиздец как сильно хотел. Но еще больше он не хотел оставлять отца одного. Он любил Дерека, он за него жизнь готов был отдать, да что там, он ему уже и свою бессмертную душу подарил, бонусом к влюбленному сердцу и жалкой тушке. Но как он начинал представлять, что отец возвращается с работы в пустой дом, ужинает один на холодной кухне, а потом, пару минут пощелкав каналы перед телевизором в темной гостиной, идет спать, у него мороз бежал по коже, сосало под ложечкой и на глаза наворачивались непрошенные слезы.

\- Это был художественный прием, балда, - парировал Стайлз и тут же перевел разговор в безопасное русло: - Какие у тебя планы на вечер?

\- Я сегодня занят, - ответил Дерек. Стайлз приподнял бровь. У него выходило не так эпично и выразительно, как у волка, но все же достойно Стилински.

\- Чем это? - не удержался он от этого наглого и провокационного вопроса.

\- Не тобой, - ехидно парировал Дерек.

\- Ты ведь не обиделся? - осторожно уточнил Стайлз. Только этого ему не хватало!

\- Ни в коем разе, - Дерек снова улыбнулся ему, и Стайлз растаял. Он сидел, смотрел на своего волка и не мог отвести глаз. Его сердце сладостно трепетало, в животе бесновались щекочущие его пылающее любовью нутро бабочки, и он забыл обо всем на свете, даже о своих снах.

Но его сны о нем не забыли.

***

Шерифу Стилински стыдно было в этом признаться, но он чувствовал себя крайне неловко в обществе своего зятя.

Хотя, если уж быть откровенным до конца, он даже в пьяном угаре не мог вообразить, что у него когда-нибудь появится зять. Он до последнего рассчитывал на сноху, видит бог. Но его все еще не оставлял в покое один-единственный вопрос. Почему? Почему именно Дерек Хейл?

\- Я раньше работал с твоим отцом, - нарушил гнетущую тишину в машине Джон, пока они с Дереком ехали на место преступления.

\- Я знаю, - отозвался Дерек, смотря на дорогу впереди за лобовым стеклом.

\- Я хотел сказать... - Джон прокашлялся, взглянув на напряженный профиль волка. - Спасибо, что согласился помочь.

\- Я еще ничем не помог, - Дерек медленно повернулся к нему, и шериф поспешно отвел взгляд, сосредоточившись на управлении транспортным средством. - Спрашивай. Хватит тянуть, меня это только раздражает, когда я слышу, как скрипят у тебя мозги, с трудом преодолевая очередные надуманные людьми моралистические барьеры.

\- У вас со Стайлзом... вы со Стайлзом... - Джон нервничал и никак не мог произнести вслух то, что хотел.

\- У нас все в порядке, - успокоил его Дерек, снова смотря куда-то перед собой. - Он неплохо справляется. Хотя я чувствую, что с каждым днем ему все труднее делать вид, что ему плевать. Он не хочет думать о своем дне рождении.

Джон резко выдохнул и, сбавив скорость, повернул на перекрестке.

\- Это все из-за меня, - произнес он, и Дерек поморщился от резкого запаха горечи и еще более невыносимого едкого аромата вины. - Я должен был быть рядом с ним, с ней, с ними, когда...

\- Никто не знал, что она умрет в тот вечер. Ты этого тоже знать не мог, - заметил Дерек и усмехнулся. - А сам меня с пеной у рта заверял, что моей вины в смерти моей семьи нет. Очередное человеческое лицемерие? Да вы в этом просто профессионалы.

Шериф Стилински мрачно молчал, напряженно что-то обдумывая.

\- Это в самом деле Ричард?

\- Я не знаю, - Дерек отвернулся к окну. - Мне ни разу не удалось взять его след. Кем бы он ни был, он знает, как скрыть свой запах, а на это способен не каждый ликан. Но есть кое-что, что беспокоит меня.

\- Что? - тут же спросил Джон, сам немного смутившись из-за своей горячности. Просто он до сих пор хреново шарил, как выразился бы его сын, во всей этой сверхъестественной солянке, в которую так неудачно попал-таки опять же его сын. И Джон на все готов был пойти, чтобы защитить его. Это стало решающим аргументом в пользу его благословения отношений Стайлза и Дерека. Волк пришел к нему в один из вечеров, когда Стайлз пропадал у Скотта. Они довольно откровенно поговорили о причине, по которой Стайлзу лучше стать его парой. Слова Дерека до сих пор крутились в голове шерифа:

"- Я знаю, что укус Скотта не был ошибкой, а это значит, что на Стайлза у них есть какие-то особые планы, раз они не стали обращать его, как остальных детей. Я смогу защитить его, только если буду связан с ним. У Стайлза будет шанс выжить, если умру я. Это единственный вариант, который я могу предложить, и ты, Джон, если не хочешь потерять сына, согласишься".

\- Иден, - назвал причину своего беспокойства Дерек. - Кэт не в курсе, что она выжила, хотя все эти годы она выслеживала Ричарда, и Иден рядом с ним не было.

\- Выходит, Иден не с ними? Кто-то другой не дал ей умереть?

Дерек взглянул на Джона.

\- Выходит, я не могу доверять не только Питеру. Но и еще одному, кому мы все так глупо доверяли все это время, недооценивая его.

\- И ты, конечно же, не скажешь мне, кто он?

\- Не хочу делать поспешных выводов. Для начала разберемся с твоей проблемой.

Дерек вышел из машины, когда они приехали. Снова за северным мостом, окраина леса, глушь вокруг, и тело, упавшее будто с неба. Никаких следов, вообще ничего. Поисковые собаки обрыскали все. Дереку придется постараться, чтобы вычленить из всех этих лишних запахов нужные.

Он проскользнул под предупредительную ленту, схлынывая частично, чтобы воспользоваться волчьими способностями. Если не выйдет так, придется перекидываться целиком.

Джон стоял неподалеку и, сложив руки на груди, наблюдал за Дереком, стараясь избавиться от ощущения, будто перед ним - Ричард. Учитывая, что в итоге Ричард превратился в управляемого наркотой неуправляемого монстра, вырезавшего целые поселения людей и не совсем людей, ему не хотелось думать, что его зять закончит так же. Да, его зять. С этой мыслью он тоже старался свыкнуться, повторяя ее про себя почаще.

Дерек присел. Коснулся кончиками пальцев сухих листьев, впитавших в себя кровь. Но ее было мало, слишком мало для выпотрошенного тела. Здесь будто курицу освежевали, а не девушку, весившую по меньшей мере шестьдесят килограмм, и крови в ней должно было быть литра так четыре, а не четыреста миллилитров.

\- Что-нибудь есть? - не выдержал Джон. Темно, холодно, вылезя всего пару минут назад из темной машины, он уже успел продрогнуть. Его ни любовь, ни волчья шкура не грели.

\- Ничего, - Дерек оглядел деревья вокруг. - Тебе это что-нибудь напоминает?

\- Честно? - шериф Стилински нервничал, но старался это скрыть. - Напоминает. И я очень надеюсь, что моя догадка не подтвердится.

Дерек с усмешкой обернулся на него, посмотрев своими светящимися голубыми глазами с суженными до черных точек зрачками и широкой черной каймой, делавшей его взгляд каким-то совсем волчьим и, честно говоря, пугающим.

\- Адриана Уитмора убили так же. Выпустили всю кровь, тело исчезло. Я тогда тоже не смог его найти. Хотя все произошло буквально на моих глазах. За считанные секунды.

\- Мне не нравится твой тон, - Джон уже пожалел, что решился взять с собой Дерека в надежде, что тот прольет хоть какой-то свет на все эти загадочные убийства. Потому что то, что волк ему сейчас скажет, понравится ему еще меньше.

\- Это не был Ричард. Или Иден, - произнес Дерек, поднимаясь. - Адриана убили через два дня, все это время я провел у могил, не отходя ни на секунду. И никто не появлялся там, никто не вылезал из земли. Даже если каким-то образом им удалось регенерировать, двух дней было недостаточно.

\- О боги, - шериф Стилински схватился за голову. - Значит, есть еще кто-то? И ты думаешь, что он убил этих двух девушек?

\- Я думаю, что он убил всех, включая этих двух девушек, - Дерек усмехнулся, выбираясь из огражденного участка.

\- Питер?!

\- Осирис, какой же болтливый этот бесхребетный язык... - пробормотал Дерек себе под нос, надеясь, что Стайлз сейчас икает, и ответил Джону, прямо посмотрев на него: - Нет, не Питер. Мой отец.

Джон открыл рот и закрыл его.

\- Ты знаешь, кто он?

\- Нет, но я собираюсь это выяснить. Неприлично не отвечать на звонки, когда твой телефон от них разрывается, - Дерек окинул последним взглядом поляну. - Подбросишь меня до лофта? Мне нужно поговорить со Стайлзом.

\- Стайлз в лофте? - Джон подозрительно взглянул на Дерека, садясь вместе с ним в машину. - У тебя дома?

\- Да, а что? - невозмутимо спросил Дерек. - Это теперь и его дом тоже. Хочешь к нам переехать?

\- Что?! Нет! Ни за что!

\- Я так и подумал, - удовлетворенно произнес Дерек и, откинув назад сиденье, закрыл глаза. - Разбуди меня, как подъедем. А то я последнее время не высыпаюсь.

Шериф Стилински не стал говорить ему пристегнуться и, главное, не стал спрашивать, из-за чего волк не высыпается - ответ и так был очевиден, чего только стоил смачный засос на шее его зятя, который тот, в отличие от Стайлза, прятать не стал. Джон начинал бояться, что в его сыне проснулся не просто сексуальный маньяк, а маньяк-каннибал.

Так что он снял машину с ручника, переключил нейтральную на задний ход, сдал назад, разворачиваясь, и поехал обратно в город, убеждая себя, что чем меньше знаешь, тем крепче спишь.

***

\- Что это за способ такой?! - бушевал Стайлз. - Вас, волков, совсем блохи заели или глисты достали?! Как вы можете сравнивать человеческие... жертвоприношения с смс-сообщениями?!

\- Стайлз, успокойся, - попросил Питер, пока Дерек был занят картой округа Бейкон, которую им услужливо предоставил шериф. Он сидел за рабочим столом, а оставшиеся трое стояли вокруг - Стайлз позади своего волка, Питер и отец напротив. - Это ведь не мы эти смс-ки отправляем, а кто-то другой. Поэтому не нужно сейчас так профессионально пытаться убить меня взглядом. Я тебя и так боюсь.

\- Ха, - выдохнул Стайлз, потеряв весь боевой настрой. Он заглянул через плечо Дерека, пока тот отмечал красным маркером (чудесным образом завалявшимся в рюкзаке Стайлза) какие-то точки, ни о чем ему не говорившие, и взгляд его невольно переместился на шею волка, где сегодня утром появился роскошный синяк, а если приглядеться, можно было даже отпечаток зубов его нижней и верхней челюсти найти - такие ладные черточки потемней. Стайлз гордился своим шедевром и даже вспомнил, что научился не краснеть под взглядом отца, который с него глаз не сводил ни на секунду. Чтобы не сгореть со стыда на месте, он спросил: - Дерек, что ты отмечаешь?

\- Четырнадцать трупов, - ответил ему волк, - в местах, где их нашли, потому что убивают их всех где-то в другом месте. Предыдущий шериф скрыл то, что они были не съедены диким зверем, а обескровлены, выпотрошены и выброшены.

\- Пап, ты знал?! - Стайлз уставился на отца.

Джон хмуро покачал головой:

\- Нет.

\- Ричард тоже не особо это афишировал, - с улыбкой заметил Питер, - но он рассказал мне кое-что, когда нашел меня на ферме Дэвисов в первый раз.

\- Почему он тебя не убил? - Стайлза давно мучил этот животрепещущий вопрос, и сейчас настало самое время его задать.

\- Интересный вопрос, - согласился Питер, выглядя крайне довольным, что кто-то, наконец, поинтересовался этой маленькой, незначительной деталью. - И ты не поверишь, Стайлз, если я тебе отвечу.

\- Уж постарайся сделать так, чтобы я поверил, - процедил Стайлз, сверля недоброжелательным взглядом лоснящуюся довольством волчью харю. Так и вмазать бы по ней... клюшкой для лакросса. Когда-то же она Стайлзу должна пригодиться, раз по прямому назначению он ее пользовал так себе?

\- Я не знаю, - очаровательно улыбнулся Питер. - Он пришел, когда я расправлялся с одним из Дэвисов и собирался сходить за последними тремя, спрятавшимися от меня в подвале, наивно полагавшими, что я их там не найду. Он спросил, почему я убил их, я рассказал ему о своей стае, Ричард тогда еще не знал, что остальные Хейлы были мертвы, до Круга эта новость не успела дойти. Он сказал, чтобы я уходил и больше не возвращался, но не добавил "никогда".

\- И четыре года спустя ты вернулся? Почему четыре? Почему ты так долго ждал? - жадно спрашивал Стайлз. Когда еще ему выпадет шанс получить ответы на свои вопросы?

\- Потому что я исполнял приказ, - ответил Питер совершенно откровенно, ничего не скрывая.

\- Чей приказ?! - едва не вскричал Стайлз.

\- Моей матери, - ответил за дядю Дерек. Стайлз впился взглядом в его затылок.

\- Что это значит, Дерек?! - потребовал он объяснений.

\- Мой день рождения - не тридцать первое октября, - пояснил он, подняв голову и взглянув на взволнованного и немного напуганного парня. - В этот день Талия, моя мать, отдала меня Ричарду, и ты ведь знаешь, что это за день на самом деле?

\- День Всех Святых? - осторожно предположил Стайлз.

\- По католическому истолкованию, да, но язычники в этот день празднуют Самайн, - Дерек внимательно смотрел на него, и Стайлза сбивало с толку, как спокоен тот был. Неужели его все эти убийства ничуть не волнуют? Наверняка, нет. Он ведь волк. Для них люди - всего лишь мясо. Так Питер ему сказал недавно. - Раньше, чтобы задобрить Богов, им приносили особо ценные дары, которые назывались "подношениями".

\- Жертвоприношения, я в курсе, - Стайлз нахмурился, - но какое это отношение имеет к твоей матери? К Дэвисам?

\- Моя мать была жрицей культа Богоматери, - Дерек взглянул на Питера. Разговор о семье у них все-таки состоялся, когда Дерек понял, что тянуть больше не может, откладывая его на черный день. Этот день наступил раньше, чем он думал. - И для завершения ритуала требовались еще жертвы. Питер решил совместить приятное с полезным и избавиться от оставшихся Дэвисов.

\- Вместо них могли оказаться и другие, - заметил Питер в свою защиту, когда Стайлз снова начал глядеть на него волком, как на злодея злодеев и главного врага народа. И да, ему это льстило.

\- Что за ритуал? - подал голос молчавший все это время Джон. С недавних пор слово "ритуал" вызывало у него суеверный ужас и трепет поджилок, а ведь он шериф, у него никогда не было проблем с нервами.

\- Ритуал призыва Волчьего царя, - мрачно ответил Дерек и, взяв маркер, начал соединять точки на карте под пристальными взглядами остальных. - Ничего не напоминает?

У Стайлза открылся рот от шока, давненько он не терял своих челюсти и самообладания.

\- Матерь волчья, - выдохнул он, глазам своим не веря. Четырнадцать точек образовывали собой три ветви трискелиона, точно такого же, какой был на спине Дерека, и сходились лучи в центре фермы Дэвисов, где Дерек нарисовал большой красный круг. - Но... но... погоди, - затараторил Стайлз, его мозги бурлили, вскипали, выдавая автоматную очередь мыслей, и они путались, сбивали его с толку, не давали вычленить главное. - Эти четырнадцать убийств, которые произошли до смерти Дэвисов... Они ведь были давно! Самое первое произошло сорок три года назад... Кто тогда убивал их?!

Питер и Дерек переглянулись, после чего Дерек взглянул на кусавшего губы Стайлза.

\- Мы с Питером думаем, что мой отец.

Стайлз второй раз лишился дара речи.

\- Почему вы так решили? - отцу Стайлза выдержка не изменила. Он, как шериф, не мог не спросить о предпосылках и основаниях обвинения.

\- Талия, моя сестра, родилась сорок три года назад, и в этот день произошло первое убийство, - пояснил Питер. - Тридцать первого октября. С тех пор нашли еще тринадцать тел, в разные дни, но в определенных местах. Но Дэвисы не завершили эту картину, - волк взял маркер и отметил еще две точки, где нашли последние тела. - У третьей ветви не хватает еще двух точек. Здесь и... здесь, - он нарисовал два креста.

\- По шесть на каждую ветвь... и десять в центре...

\- Девять, - поправил Стайлза Дерек. - Луиза не была жертвоприношением, она была просто случайной жертвой. Если сложить все точки, получится цифра двадцать семь. Полагаю, это определенная отсылка к моему возрасту.

У Стайлза закружилась голова. Он отошел и присел на спинку дивана, с силой сжимая руками виски и не давая тем самым всем этим мыслям взорвать его черепную коробку и вырваться наружу. Он, блять, как ебаная шкатулка Пандоры!

\- Значит, в этих двух местах найдут еще два тела? - шериф не мог больше молчать.

\- Верно, - подтвердил Питер, - исходя из симметрии, если мы ничего не упускаем, они должны появиться именно здесь.

\- Но как мы узнаем, кого выберут? - взволновало спросил Джон, переводя взгляд с безмятежного Питера на мрачного Дерека и обратно.

\- Боюсь, что никак, - с некоторым сочувствием отметил Питер. - Разве только они точно окажутся приезжими.

\- Я могу найти связь, - отозвался Стайлз механически, борясь с самим собой. И проигрывая. - Я могу. Я смогу.

Дерек обернулся на него и кивнул.

\- Хорошо, попытайся, - согласился он и, не моргая и не сводя с бледного лица парня взгляда, с мрачной решимостью добавил: - но сначала дослушай до конца.

Стайлз обмер, перестав дышать. Только что... что он только что почувствовал?.. Какой-то липкий, продирающий до костей холод, которым обдало его, будто он, совершенно голый, рванул дверь и вышел на лютый, январский мороз в самый разгар метели, когда температура падает много ниже ноля, и хватает и пары минут, чтобы получить обморожение и умереть. Почему... почему он почувствовал этот холод от Дерека?..

\- Ритуал не призывает Волчьего царя как такового, - с трудом выговаривая каждое слово, сообщил Дерек, - он не материализуется из ниоткуда, он просыпается в Избранном. Но выбирает его не случай, не судьба и не Круг.

\- Его создают, - сказал Питер, почему-то смотря в глаза Стайлза. - Ты разве никогда не задавался вопросом, почему все вокруг Дерека умирают? Все без исключения, на первый взгляд просто жертвы стечения обстоятельств. Тебе ни разу не приходила в голову мысль, что он... - волк задумался, подбирая слово поярче. - Проклят?

\- Что ты несешь?.. - голос Стайлзу внезапно изменил, став каким-то тихим, сиплым и жалким.

\- Дерек мессия, которого создала его мать, чтобы восстановить баланс. Богоматерь позволила ей увидеть будущее и узнать, что ровно через тридцать лет грядет катастрофа, - Питер слегка прищурился. - Она знала, что Венаторы сделают с Ричардом, и понимала, что его никто не сможет остановить. Только если она не создаст оружие против него.

\- О боже... - Стайлз не хотел этого слушать, не хотел ничего понимать. Это все было слишком... слишком для него. Он с отчаянием взглянул на Дерека, надеясь, что тот сейчас скажет, что это просто неудачная шутка, что они разыграли его, лишь бы он не грузился из-за годовщины смерти матери и своего дня рождения. Но Дерек молчал.

\- И что теперь? Это опасно? - тут же потребовал разъяснений Джон. Он отдавал своего сына Дереку, а не какому-то Избранному, Волчьему царю или кому бы то ни было другому.

\- Это значит, что я тот, кто должен убить Ричарда, когда время придет, - спокойно пояснил Дерек, взглянув на шерифа. - И чтобы сохранить баланс, я тоже должен буду умереть.

Стайлз сорвался с места и рванул к дверям. Джон даже не успел его остановить, попытался схватить за руку, но его пальцы сжали лишь воздух.

\- Стайлз! - дернулся он было за ним следом.

\- Я поговорю с ним, - Дерек первым поднялся из-за стола и отправился за парнем. Тот недалеко сумел убежать - сидел на ступеньках между лестничной клеткой и пролетом последнего этажа и, уткнувшись лицом в колени, плакал. Дерек спустился и присел рядом с ним, погладив по волосам, но Стайлз дернулся, ударил его по руке и заорал:

\- Не трогай меня!

Вместо того, чтобы последовать приказу, мужчина схватил его в охапку и прижал к себе, не давая вырваться. Стайлз извивался, кусался, ругался, пытался его ударить, как можно больнее, чтобы заставить разжать руки, но в итоге выдохся и затих, сглатывая горькие, жгучие слезы.

\- Я знал... я знал, что, связавшись с тобой... меня будет ждать одно дерьмо... одно сплошное чертово волчье дерьмо... - надрывно прошептал он.

\- Я этого не выбирал, - тихо произнес Дерек, целуя его в макушку. - За меня выбрала моя мать, еще до того, как я появился на свет.

\- Тебя это не оправдывает, - буркнул Стайлз.

Дерек вздохнул.

\- Чего ты хочешь от меня услышать? - устало спросил он. - Чтобы я сказал тебе, что закрою глаза на происходящее, позволю умереть тебе и твоим друзьям и продолжу жить после этого, как и раньше? Как и раньше, Стайлз, это смерть за смертью, потеря за потерей. Все, кого я когда-либо любил, мертвы. Но тебе я умереть не позволю. Больше никто не умрет. И я единственный, кто сможет справиться с этим.

\- Ты не один, - Стайлз поднял голову и свои больные глаза, - у тебя есть мы.

\- У меня есть ты, - Дерек нежно поцеловал его, мягко обнял за лицо горячими ладонями и большими пальцами вытер мокрые, бледные щеки, не забыв приласкать свою любимую россыпь родинок на левой щеке. - Не нужно себя накручивать раньше времени. Мы пока не знаем многого, особенно, чего выжидают Ричард и его хозяева. Не думай об этом сейчас.

Стайлз хмуро смотрел на его открытое, освещенное нежной улыбкой лицо. Он был единственным, кому этот хмурый волчара улыбался так... что сердце сладко сжималось, внутри все переворачивалось, и ничего не оставалось, как тупо улыбаться в ответ, чувствуя себя самым глупым и самым счастливым человеком на земле... Но Стайлз им больше не был, поэтому продолжал хмуриться все больше.

\- Как вы поняли, что это ты? - напряженно спросил он. - Потому что Питер рассказал тебе о матери? Потому что оказалось, что он убил Дэвисов по ее приказу?

\- Нет, - покачал головой Дерек. - Все дело в глазах.

\- Глазах? - завис Стайлз.

\- Мои глаза были голубыми с самого моего рождения, а это в принципе невозможно, - пояснил Дерек. - Но проблема даже не в цвете, а в том, как они выглядели, когда я был нестабилен.

Стайлз постарался припомнить. Его память услужливо выбрала самую страшную картинку, которую ему так хотелось забыть - как он лежит на лопатках на жестком полу в лофте, а Дерек черной тенью смерти нависает над ним, готовясь вонзить свои клыки и убить. И то, как полыхали его глаза... Он вздрогнул.

\- У Скотта не движется радужка... - прошептал он, осененный этим открытием, а ведь ответ был у него прямо под носом все это время! - И у Питера, и у всех остальных...

Дерек кивнул.

\- Она играла только у одного волка, которого несколько раз видел Питер, - сказал он, - у моего отца. И дело даже не столько в том, что он возник из ниоткуда и канул в небытие еще до моего рождения, а в том, что он мой отец. И мы не думаем, что он верус или кто-то еще.

\- А кто же тогда?.. - Стайлз не хотел слышать ответ на свой вопрос.

\- Его создали или вызвали жрицы культа, - Дерек знал, что Стайлз не верит в религию, тем более волчью, но ему придется поверить. - Мы с Каленом перерыли много архивов Круга и... - он достал из заднего кармана джинсов сложенную цветную ксерокопию одной из древних рукописей, развернул ее и протянул Стайлзу. Дрогнувшей рукой тот забрал лист и посмотрел на стилизованный рисунок черного волка, больше похожего на пса, выпрыгивающего из клубящейся тьмы - распахнутая пасть, выпущенные когти, горящие неоновые глаза, будто состоящие из застывшего на краткий миг бесконечности ледяного адского пламени.

\- И... и кто это?.. - хрипло спросил Стайлз, не в силах оторвать взгляда от рисунка.

\- Так изображают Веруса... Упуата, Ликаона, Гарма...

\- И... и ты думаешь... - парень нервно облизал пересохшие губы. - Что ты... сын Бога?..

\- Он не Бог, - устало произнес Дерек. - Он бессмертное существо, имеющее материальную оболочку.

\- Бред! - Стайлз вскочил. - Просто... бред!

\- Значит, существование ликанов и верусов тебе бредом не кажется, а то, что мы все откуда-то появились, объясняется теорией эволюции и мутаций? - Дерек скептически приподнял бровь. - По которой люди произошли от обезьян?

\- Мы близкие родственники, у нас общий предок, - буркнул Стайлз, комкая в пальцах рисунок и стараясь больше на него не смотреть.

\- Первые проклятые, Стайлз, были, - произнес Дерек спокойно. - Кто они, дети богов, неудачные эксперименты или генные мутации... Это не так важно, как то, что они существовали и существуют до сих пор.

\- Почему тогда этот бессмертный... кем бы он ни был! - сам не убьет Ричарда?! - вскричал Стайлз.

\- Я не знаю. И чтобы выяснить это, придется вернуться в Канаду.

Стайлз замер. То, как Дерек это произнес...

\- Ты имеешь в виду, что я поеду с тобой?

\- У тебя все равно зимние каникулы, - заметил волк. - Отпразднуем Рождество и вылетим первым рейсом.

Стайлз взглотнул. Хотел бы он обрадоваться их свершившемуся свадебному путешествию, да вот только...

\- А мой отец в курсе?

\- Еще нет. Я хотел сделать ему сюрприз, - мило улыбнулся Дерек.

\- И он удастся, поверь мне, - обреченно произнес Стайлз. Приближающийся день рождения уже не выглядел так пугающе, как намечающаяся поездка в Канаду к шаманам, жрицам и прочим религиозным одержимым.

Стайлз достал из кармана баночку с волшебными Каленовыми таблеточками и разом заглотил двойную дозу. Приятно быть под СДВГ, конечно, когда в голове одна сплошная каша и реальность напоминает захватывающие американские горки, но с очередной мертвой петлей без допинга ему не справиться.

Правда, оставалось кое-что, что он так и не решился произнести вслух. Если все вокруг Дерека умирают во имя ритуала призыва, их стая, его друзья и он сам - они следующие?..


	22. Волчица

Больше больниц, пропахших болезнью, и хосписов, где витал запах смерти, Стайлз не любил кладбища. Особенно такие, как это, в Бейкон-Хиллзе. Обманчиво красивое, тихое и умиротворенное. Надгробные плиты блестят в тени деревьев, кругом цветущие кусты и клумбы, ты неспешно шагаешь по выложенным плиткой дорожкам, словно прогуливаешься по парку. И, конечно, даже не задумаешься о том, что идешь по костям, вокруг тебя гниющие в земле трупы, а воздух пропитан скорбью. Сердце рвется, сжимается, сбивается. Становится нечем дышать.

\- Ты в порядке? - горячая рука Дерека приятной тяжестью легла на плечо. Стайлз, наконец, выдохнул.

\- Да, - ответил он - не соврал, хотя сомневался, что в самом деле в порядке. Но он морально готовился и уговаривал себя целый год прийти сюда, поэтому не может уйти. Пускай прошло семь лет, казалось бы, достаточно, чтобы воспоминания померкли, память затуманилась и чувства притупились, но какой-то темный, гнетущий осадок остался, посещение этого места взбаламутило его, и Стайлза тошнило. Он крепче сжал в пальцах ножку букета. Он справится. Он должен. Он сможет. А потом снова весь год будет с содроганием думать о следующем разе.

Дерек больше ни о чем не спрашивал, он шел рядом, очень близко, касаясь плечом плеча парня, преднамеренно - так волки поддерживают друг друга, простыми прикосновениями, без лишних, ненужных слов. Стайлз был благодарен ему за то, что он согласился пойти с ним. Спокойствие Дерека через связь передавалось и ему.

\- Какой поворот направо? - вдруг спросил в растерянности идущий впереди Джон. Он останавился, с каким-то ужасом понимая, что забыл дорогу.

\- Второй, - слабо ответил Стайлз. Этот путь от кованных ворот кладбища до аккуратной могилки на окраине небольшой полянки будто вырезан на его подкорке. Он может пройти его с закрытыми глазами.

\- Точно, - рассеяно согласился Джон. Он, как и его сын, бывал здесь лишь раз в год. Не потому, что времени нет или желания, просто... все еще слишком тяжело.

Втроем они пошли дальше. Нашли серую, гранитную плиту, на которой золотом были написаны имя "Клаудия Стилински" и годы жизни. Джон первым положил к изголовью цветы, после как-то неловко прикоснувшись к холодному камню, чтобы поприветствовать свою жену. Стайлз в это время смотрел куда угодно, только не на отца: осматривался, ища изменения, но место это было заколдованным, время здесь навсегда остановилось, и ничего не менялось. Он перехватил внимательный взгляд Дерека и постарался улыбнуться ему, чтобы разгладить складку между его нахмуренных бровей.

\- Я в порядке, - повторил он и с долей удивления отметил, что это действительно так. Он будто успел перегореть, пока шел сюда, и сейчас внутри была долгожданная, ничему необязывающая пустота. Сердце билось ровно, когда он подошел и положил букет рядом со вторым. Погладил кончиками пальцев верх плиты. Тот был чистый, без пыли, вокруг никакой грязи, сорняков, запустения. Лейхи постоянно следят за кладбищем, моют надгробные плиты и ограждения, сажают цветы, подметают дорожки, подстригают кустарники. Лейхи маскируют под красотой все уродство этого места, чтобы приходящие сюда люди могли малодушно обманываться, воспринимая кладбище всего-навсего как сад камней, где приятно побродить, отдохнуть и помолчать, слушая пение птиц и шелест листвы.

\- Лилии? - спросил Дерек.

\- Мама их любила, - ответил Стайлз. Он обнял волка под руку, прижавшись щекой к мягкой коже куртки. Смотрел, не отрываясь, на букеты. И ни о чем не думал. В голове, как и на душе, было пусто.

Джон взглянул на них, встретившись взглядом с Дереком. Было так странно видеть его здесь, осознавать его как часть их семьи. Раньше были только Джон и Стайлз, а теперь появился этот волк, который когда-то очень давно помогал Клаудие, борясь за ее жизнь, а теперь изо всех сил старался спасти его сына. Джон был благодарен ему - за все. И он был рад, что Дерек теперь с ними. Пускай он никогда не увидит внуков и будет чувствовать себя ужасно неловко, представляя своего сына на четвереньках под здоровенной псиной, но Стайлз был счастлив со своим волком, и это большее, о чем Джон смел мечтать.

\- Знаешь, - вдруг произнес Дерек, опустив голову и взглянув на взъерошенную макушку парня, - а я тебя видел, когда ты еще под стол ходил.

Стайлз пораженно вскинул на него глаза, открыв рот:

\- Как это?!

\- Отец потащил меня с собой посмотреть на тебя, - рассказал Дерек, улыбаясь, - он встретился с твоими родителями, и ему было любопытно взглянуть на их сына. А поскольку он не знал, где младшая школа, мне пришлось поработать экскурсоводом.

\- Ооо... - Стайлз от такой неожиданной новости лишился дара речи, что случалось с ним крайне редко. Обычно заткнуть его получалось только едой (и то не любой), кляпом (наверняка со стопроцентным успехом, он еще не пробовал), языком Дерека (сразу и безотказно) и, пожалуй, еще его членом. Обоими членами, да. Стоп, кажется, он сбился с мысли. - И как впечатления?

\- Кхм, - Дерек задумался, - глядя на тебя, подумал, что никогда не захочу детей.

Джон тихо рассмеялся, Стайлз громко и обиженно засопел. Он не виноват, что был таким энергичным ребенком! Это все гены, это все они виноваты!

\- А теперь ты их хочешь? - брякнул Стайлз раньше, чем себя остановил. Но поздно, деваться некуда, вопрос прозвучал, и, сглотнув, он робко поднял глаза на Дерека, стараясь не обращать внимания на отца. Очень стараясь.

Дерек внимательно на него смотрел.

\- Хочу, - он не стал врать и лукавить. - Я хочу от тебя детей.

Он произнес это с такой серьезностью, что Стайлз растерялся. И почему-то ему вдруг стало очень, очень жарко.

\- Но... я ведь... - он проклял свою бледную кожу, которая стопроцентно покраснела, выдавая его с потрохами. - Я ведь парень. Я не могу...

Дерек коротко взглянул на Джона, шериф тут же отвернулся, внезапно заинтересовавшись трещинами на могильной плите, но волк все равно чувствовал исходившие от него эмоции, и скрыть их от него отец Стайлза не мог. После чего Дерек снова посмотрел на парня и сказал:

\- Ты можешь.

У Стайлза отвисла челюсть - он даже не смог вернуть ее на место. Первым обрел способность говорить Джон, который больше не мог делать вид, что его тут нет:

\- Что это значит? - с трудом справляясь с волнением, спросил он.

Дерек вздохнул. Да, они уже давно и много раз затрагивали неизбежно эту тему, но волк всегда уходил от ответа, считая, что время еще не пришло. Итак, оно пришло, зато место для разговора... Но деваться некуда.

\- Кровь верусов обладает многими... свойствами, из-за чего за нами охотились всегда и везде и поэтому сейчас мы на грани вымирания. Нас убивали, чтобы получить нашу кровь. После проведения определенных ритуалов можно было, например, вернуть мертвого к жизни, вылечить физический недуг или внешнее уродство... Наша кровь позволяет изменять любое тело - благодаря ей мы можем принимать человеческое обличие.

\- И... и я стану... - Стайлз не договорил. - Не-не, погоди, а ты умрешь, что ли?!

\- Нет, Стайлз, не умру, у меня быстрая регенерация, а в день моей крови тебе потребуется не так много, - Дерек невольно улыбнулся и ответил на первый, незаданный вопрос: - И нет, ты не станешь полноценной женщиной, но ребенка выносить сможешь...

\- НИ ЗА ЧТО!!! - заорал Стайлз, отшатнувшись от Дерека, как от черта. Дьявола-искусителя, мать вашу!

\- Не ори, - хмыкнул волк. - Это просто возможность, тебя никто не заставляет и не будет заставлять, - последнее адресовалось воодушевившемуся Джону, тот, кажется, был совсем не против на девять месяцев приковать своего сына к кровати и поить каждое утро волчьей кровушкой.

\- Охуеть! Прости, пап, мам, но это просто... охуеть! - Стайлз никак не мог успокоиться. - А как же то, что вы живородящие?! Ты ведь говорил, что потомство могут получить только два веруса!

\- Все так и есть, - Дерек пояснил: - Ребенок будет зачат от моей человеческой формы, а не волчьей, и он родится самым обычным человеком. А не верусом.

\- Ооо... - все, у Стайлза кончились батарейки. Он присел на лавочку и схватился за голову. Господи помилуй! На что он подписался, став парой долбанного Дерека Хейла?! Нет, с этой минуты его мир никогда не станет прежним.

\- Дыши, Стайлз, дыши, - ехидно произнес Дерек, крайне довольный произведенным эффектом.

\- Пошел ты к чертям волчьим, коварная тварь! - в сердцах воскликнул Стайлз. Нет! Они так не договаривались! Никаких детей! Ни за что! Не в этой жизни!

***

Но Стайлз все равно продолжал думать о предложении Дерека и грузиться. С одной стороны, он допускал, что лет через десять, а то и раньше, он захочет свою собственную семью, детей. Общих, их с Дереком, детей, которые будут похожи на их хмурого, сурового папочку и на их сумасшедшую мамочку. Но именно мамочкой Стайлз не готов был становиться, и вряд ли бушующие гормоны сподвигнут его на этот безумный, отчаянный шаг... Хотя чего уж там. Ему не слабо было под волка лечь, после такого лишняя дырка между ног ваще раз плюнуть... Интересно, а сиськи у него тоже вырастут? Нет, Стайлз, ради всех волчьих богов, не думай об этом. У тебя, блин, день рождения, тусовка в самом разгаре, а ты сидишь и хуйней страдаешь, извиняюсь за выражение.

\- А где Дерек? - спросил Скотт у Стайлза, с трудом перекрикивая громкую музыку.

\- Я сказал ему не приходить...

\- Что?! Почему?! - Скотт уставился на него таким взглядом, что Стайлзу стало стыдно.

\- Он двадцатисемилетний старпер, нехрена ему здесь делать, - буркнул он и вытянул остатки коктейля через трубочку.

\- Вы поругались? - блеснул проницательностью никогда не отличавшейся ей Скотт. Он, не скрывая беспокойства, глядел на своего лучшего друга, а еще альфу в придачу, поэтому этот вопрос беспокоил его вдвойне. Над ними и так висит дамоклов меч в лице Ричарда и его хозяев, не хватало только внутренних волнений в стае.

\- Нет, - неохотно ответил Стайлз и, подумав, добавил: - Не знаю. Вроде нет...

\- Так позови его. Хватит киснуть и бухать! - Скотт не позволил Стайлзу поднять руку и заказать у бармена еще один алкогольный напиток. А что? Стайлзу теперь восемнадцать, он всю свою жизнь ждал этого момента, чтобы надраться как следует. Тем более, повод был! И нет, не годовщина смерти мамы и не день его рождения. А гребанный, вездесущий Дерек Хейл! Из-за этого козла отец со Стайлза теперь не слезет. Он закончит школу уже через полгода, и тогда каждое утро ему начнут капать на мозги: "Подумай об этом, Стайлз", "Нельзя упускать такой шанс, раз теперь вы с Дереком все равно связаны", "Знаешь, как в старости тяжело без детей?", "Я хочу нянчить своих внуков, Стайлз, и твоя мама тоже бы этого хотела". Такими темпами он точно съедет и с катушек, и из отчего дома. К Скотту.

"- Дерек, - обреченно последовал совету друга Стайлз, - тащи сюда свой волчий зад, я хочу с тобой потанцевать".

Судя по тому, с какой скоростью примчался волк, он тоже этого хотел. Хорошо, что Скотт, дождавшись лимонада для себя и Эллисон, свалил.

\- И это будущая мать моих детей, - саркастично оценил Дерек невменяемое состояние сползшего с барного стула Стайлза. Тот вцепился в его предплечье, едва не грохнувшись прямо суженому и ряженому в бело ноги, и только чудом устоял. Вау, крутится, вертится шар голубой... Голубой... Бляяя....

\- Иди ты нахуй, - Стайлз пока еще не мог шутить на эту тему, вызывавшую у него ужас, трепет и дрожь поджилок. Его яйца протестующе сжимались и не желали делить его промежность с какой-то бабской дыркой.

\- На чей? Твой? Созрел, чтобы мне присунуть?

Стайлз во все глаза уставился на Дерека. Ого! А папочка-волк-то в ярости. И взгляд его сулил мамочке долгую и мучительную смерть.

\- У меня Др! - нагло заявила пьяная и вконец оборзевшая самка прямо ему в лицо, обдавая ароматом перегара. Дерек поморщился. - Имею право! Хочу и бухаю! И ты мне не запле... запрш... запретишь!

\- Танцевать идем или нет? - вместо этого спросил Дерек. Стайлз решительно кивнул и повис на нем, обняв за шею и мазнув губами по гладко выбритому подбородку. И когда тот успел сбрить свою брутальную щетину рокового альфа-самца?

От Дерека вкусно пахло. Он был горячим и мягким, и Стайлз прижимался к нему все сильней, довольно жмурясь. Сложно сказать, что они танцевали, скорее мялись на одном месте, но и так было хорошо. Слишком хорошо, что даже страшно: вдруг это сон? И Стайлз сейчас не с Дереком здесь, в темном, шумном и душном клубе, а в своей кровати? И когда он откроет глаза, все кончится...

\- Что ты будешь делать после школы? - внезапно раздался сверху голос Дерека, вибрирующим эхом вторящий в груди, к которой Стайлз прижимался щекой.

Стайлз вздрогнул. Он со дня смерти матери старательно гнал от себя мысли о будущем, не думал о нем и не строил никаких планов. Он пытался жить одним днем и просто плыть по течению. Потому что он не знал, что делать со своей сломанной, испорченной, кое-как склеенной скотчем, как его джип, жизнью. Он не знал, что будет делать, когда Дерека не станет... ведь это лишь вопрос времени. Поэтому он не выбирал колледж, не интересовался вступительными экзаменами. Он примерно знал, чего хочет (закончить военную академию и стать шерифом, продолжив семейное дело Стилински), но ничего не делал для того, чтобы его мечта осуществилась.

\- Не знаю, - Стайлзу не хотелось говорить о реальной, неизбежной жизни, он хотел раствориться в этой наполненной свето-музыкой темноте и в этих родных, теплых объятиях. Вот чего он действительно хотел. Исчезнуть. Может, тогда и все проблемы исчезнут вместе с ним?

\- Скотт хочет поступать на ветеринара, Хиллроу уже его готовит, - Дерек не отставал, он бывал очень настойчивым и совершенно бездушным ублюдком, который не желал оставить бедного, страдающего Стайлза в покое. - Питер сказал, что Лидия собирается подавать в Оксфорд, она планирует переехать в Англию, в дожди и туманы.

\- Она ж терпеть не может такую погоду, - недоумевал Стайлз, подавляя растущее в груди гадкое чувство - предстоящего неизбежного расставания. Со своими друзьями, со школьной жизнью, с детством, мать его, и с... Дереком. Он с трудом сглотнул вставший поперек горла ком из невыплаканных слез и несказанных слов.

\- Она уже страдает, - со всей серьезностью заверил его Дерек, прижимаясь губами к взъерошенной макушке и вдыхая тонкий аромат лилий, пропитавший волосы. Этот запах не ассоциировался у него с Клаудией и кладбищем, как у Стайлза, он ему нравился. Как и любой запах, который источало тело его сладкого (и-отодрать-бы-его-бухого) мальчика.

\- А как же стая? - Стайлзу не хватило духа, чтобы признаться в том, что он не хочет такого будущего, не хочет отпускать ни Лидию, ни кого-либо еще, поэтому он малодушно зашел издалека.

\- Лидия пока еще не официальная ее часть, - якобы без всякого намека напомнил Дерек и тут же продолжил: - Но если ты дашь ей и Питеру свое официальное согласие, тогда она останется.

\- Ты ужасно коварен, - захныкал загнанный в угол Стайлз. - И профессиональный шантажист. Ладно, скажи им, что мамочка-волчица дает добро. Пусть женятся и плодятся.

Дерек заулыбался. Стайлз чувствовал его улыбку всем своим телом, как кокон из тепла и света, окутывающий его невесомым одеялом, но все волшебство испортила последующая фраза волка:

\- Ты пока еще не мамочка-волчица. Ты пока просто волчица. С сучьей мордой и сучьим характером.

\- Я тебе сейчас яйца откушу, - прорычал Стайлз, но все его попытки вырваться и исполнить свою угрозу обратились полным крахом. Он еле стоял на ногах и выяснил это как раз в тот момент, когда Дерек надумал его отпустить. Стайлз тут же судорожно вцепился в его куртку и, избежав падения, облегченно вздохнул. - Что ты злишься? Я ж ничего плохого не сделал. Ну подумаешь, чуть выпил... Почему мне нельзя? Где это оговаривается в волчьих правилах? Или в нашем брачном договоре? Я не помню такого пункта, чувак, клянусь!

\- Стайлз, ты заткнешься? - прошипел Дерек.

\- Заткни меня!

Это всегда действовало безотказно. И сейчас не стало исключением. Но как только властные и горячие губы Дерека смяли его рот в грубом поцелуе, он внезапно протрезвел. Алкогольный туман волшебным образом выветривается из его головы, и, удивленно распахнув глаза, он увидел секундное мерцание голубых волчьих глаз.

\- Ах ты... кобелина! - начал искренне возмущаться он, колотя Дерека по каменной груди, но тот и бровью не повел. - Блять! Хейл! Так нечестно! Верни мне мое опьянение! Я хочу проснуться с похмельем!

\- Я обеспечу тебе такое похмелье, что ты еще неделю с кровати встать не сможет, - заявил бесчувственный гад в ответ. Он достал из кармана призывно звякнувшие ключи от Камаро и дразняще потряс ими перед лицом загипнотизированного этим божественным зрелищем парня. - Не хочешь прокатиться?

Стайлз быстро облизал губы. В нем боролись два желания: выжать из детки Дерека все, на что она способна, и выжать из Дерека своим игнорированием и надутыми губами всю ту ересь, которую он вбил в свою дурную волчью голову по поводу мамочки-волчицы его будущих детей.

Жадность победила. Стайлз стремительно выхватил у Дерека ключи, пока тот не передумал, и поспешил к выходу, успев по дороге прокричать Скотту, чтобы тот оторвался за них двоих. Скотт весело улыбнулся ему в ответ и в танце увел несопротивляющуюся Эллисон куда-то в темный уголок. Айзек и Бойд, лишившиеся подруги на неопределенный срок и коротавшие время игрой в дартс, проводили альфа-парочку странными взглядами. Дерека они еще могли воспринимать, как своего вожака, но Стайлза... в этот момент нещадно клинило даже их волков. Питера и Лидии видно не было, Стайлз искал их взглядом и злился из-за того, что не находил. Пускай Дерек коварно заставил его сменить гнев на милость, он все еще не доверял Питеру настолько, чтобы доверить ему самое ценное - Лидию. На танцполе Джексон и Дэнни смазано мелькали в толпе движущихся ног, рук, лиц, тел, они не скрывались и не таились, увлеченные друг другом. Дени давно был открытым геем, но его все равно любили, даже колбасящийся от гомосятины тренер Финсток, а Джексона все просто тупо боялись. Попробуй сказать этой хладнокровной твари, что тебя не устраивает ее ориентация. Хотел бы Стайлз взглянуть на этого каскадера-самоубийцу.

Они с Дереком, наконец, вышли на улицу. Стайлз вдохнул морозный, декабрьский ночной воздух, мелко задрожав от холода, и зашелся восторгом, когда в ответ на нажатие кнопки снятия сигнализации красавица Камаро приветственно помигала ему оранжевыми поворотниками под мелодичный "пик-пик".

\- Я правда могу сесть за руль? - последний раз, на всякий случай, уточнил Стайлз, с надеждой вглядываясь в лицо Дерека, чтобы убедиться, что ему все это не мерещится в пьяном угаре.

\- Правда. Но если поцарапаешь хоть бампер, я тебя отдеру прямо на капоте, без подготовки и на сухую, - насмешливо произнес Дерек. Ему нравилось видеть своего мальчика таким - возбужденным, с горящими предвкушением глазами и немного безумным (характерным) выражением лица. Дерек собирался сделать все, чтобы тот всегда оставался неугомонным, неунывающим Стайлзом Стилински, который не глушит свою боль в алкоголе и не разваливается по частям прямо у него на глазах. Ради этого он готов пожертвовать даже свой девочкой, легкая встряска ей точно не помешает.

\- Не провоцируй меня! - укоризненно воскликнул Стайлз, который боролся теперь с искушением задеть что-нибудь зеркалом бокового вида, чтобы волк исполнил свою угрозу. - О, детка, привет, - он любовно погладил блестящий, зеркальный, еще не успевший остыть капот, с тихим трепетом обожания и вожделения приоткрыл дверцу и быстро нырнул в уютное, удобное сиденье. Подвинул его ближе к рулю, положил на него шаловливые руки, которые заскользили по его окружности, жадно лаская словно возлюбленную девушку.

Дерек, сев рядом, с весельем наблюдал за ним, не мешая ловить кайф. Стайлз был одержим этой тачкой, кажется, даже больше, чем им.

\- Ну что? Готов? - спросил он, когда Стайлз, отрегулировав водительское место под себя, решительно взялся за ручник, уже выжав сцепление и поставив первую передачу.

\- Это ты готов? - с хитрющей улыбкой вернул ему парень, сверкнув на него своими янтарными глазами, и с воплем "Йохууу!", проворотом колес, ревом двигателя и дымом от горящей резины, оставившей на асфальте черные следы, сорвался с места. Он переключал передачи одну за другой, едва успевая поднимать сцепление, и набрал максимальную скорость за считанные секунды.

Дерек не мог отвести от него глаз. Он был очарован, зачарован, заколдован. Стайлз улыбался от уха до уха, и его восторг был таким яркий и чистый, что у волка начинал шалить пульс. Он мужественно старался справиться с выражением своего лица, но уже давно лыбился, как идиот, что скулы сводило с непривычки.

\- Сверни сейчас налево, - сказал он, когда Стайлз вынужден был остановиться на красный сигнал светофора. Улицы в такой поздний час были пусты, машин на дороге практически не было, но ПДД никто не отменял. Как говорит отец, "каждое серьезное преступление начинается с одного маленького, невинного проступка". Стоит только сделать шаг в сторону, дать себе послабление, закрыть глаза на ерунду, и вернуться на верный путь уже практически невозможно.

\- Там же тупик, - Стайлз, тем не менее, тронулся, как только им загорается зеленая секция. Они выехали на большую, пустынную площадь у заброшенного завода. В растерянности Стайлз остановился, задаваясь вопросом, зачем они сюда приехали. Уж не собирается ли Дерек поиграть с ним в ролевую игру под названием "маньяк и жертва"?.. Но, не успев как следует додумать (и возбудиться), почти сразу получил ответ:

\- Долго не мог придумать, чем бы тебя порадовать, раз от подарка ты отказываешься, - Дерек перехватил удивленный и непонимающий взгляд парня и улыбнулся ему. - Хочешь научу дрифтовать?

Стайлз в который раз провалился в небытие восторга, где он мог лишь хлопать глазами, широко открывать рот и издавать нечленораздельные звуки. Но Дерек ждал ответа, застоявшаяся у лофта Камаро тоже, и все, что парень смог выдавить из себя, это единственное и однозначное: "ДА!".

И, пожалуй, он все-таки подумает о том, чтобы ответить "да" на предложение Дерека наплодить кучу маленьких Хейлов-Стилински. Хейлински? Звучит неплохо.

Пожалуй, он уже решил, чем займется после окончания школы.

***

\- Я думал, твой первоначальный план отменяется, - нервозно произнес Стайлз, - в связи с тем, что Скотта обратил не Ричард.

\- Если это сделала Иден, будет неплохо с ней встретиться, - заметил Дерек. - У меня найдется к ней парочка вопросов, которые я бы очень хотел задать.

\- Мне это не нравится. Мне с самого начала это не нравилось, - бормотал Стайлз, заламывая пальцы. Дерек, оторвавшись от дороги, коротко взглянул на него, не понимая причины его беспокойства. - И мы ничего Скотту не скажем, да?

\- Не скажем, - подтвердил волк. - Все должно выглядеть естественно и убедительно.

\- А это не опасно? - спросил парень, взволновано глядя на как всегда невозмутимого Дерека Хейла, который одной левой правил своей крутой Камаро на скорости под семьдесят миль в час.

\- Ардженты неплохо на мне попрактиковались в свое время, - насмешливо ответил Дерек, - они с Каленом пытались меня поймать несколько месяцев. В итоге им все-таки это удалось. С минимальными потерями с обеих сторон. Так что для Скотта это будет просто зачетным экзаменом после всех наших тренировок. Поверь мне, на них ему было намного больнее, чем будет сейчас.

\- И Эллисон? Ей тоже никто ничего не скажет? - еще больше начал нервничать Стайлз, и его речь ускорилась настолько, что разобрать отдельные слова в этой каше звуков мог только волк.

\- Я же сказал. Нет. Они ничего не должны знать.

\- И ты с самого начала собирался со Скоттом это сделать? Устроить на него облаву?!

\- Да, и Скотт согласился, - заметил Дерек, - Стайлз, все не так страшно, как ты себе представляешь. Его погоняют немного по лесу и все.

\- Ага, а еще всадят парочку пуль...

\- Стрел. Их проще будет потом вытаскивать.

\- Утешил, - буркнул Стайлз.

\- Я стрелял в волчат аконитовой дробью на одной из наших тренировок, - решил окончательно добить Стайлза Дерек. - Она не опасна, но крайне неприятна. Так что Скотт примерно имеет представление о том, какая стрела в него угодит - аконитовая, серебряная или просто свинцовая. Я повторю: его жизни ничего не угрожает. Более того, это будет для него отличным уроком. Не все охотники такие терпеливые, как Ардженты.

\- И Крис согласился? - Стайлз медленно, но верно ударялся в панику по мере того, как они подъезжали к назначенному месту. Да уж, просто чудное окончание этого ненормального, блин, дня, одно радует: что он, как и все хорошее, случается только раз в год!

\- Он хочет, чтобы Скотт отказался от Эллисон, - Дерек разъяснил мотивы мистера Арджента. - Хочет его припугнуть как следует, чтобы он не смел к ней больше приближаться. Только я ему не сказал, что это заведомо бесполезно, иначе он не согласился бы стрелять в своего неизбежного будущего зятя.

\- Ты коварен, Дерек Хейл, - обреченно выдохнул Стайлз. Который раз за этот день он называет Дерека "коварным"? Коварный, сексуальный Дерек Хейл. Звучит как название порно-сказки, и Стайлзу уготована, видимо, вторая главная роль. - Используешь Скотта, пользуешь Арджентов... Меня ты тоже используешь?

\- Да, в качестве секс-игрушки, ты еще не понял? - хмыкнул Дерек, за что получил обиженный тык в плечо. Он с доброй насмешкой взглянул на насупившегося Стайлза. - Я люблю тебя. Без всякой цели и скрытых причин.

Стайлз недоверчиво смотрел на его хищный профиль. Коварный, сексуальный, хищный профиль.

\- Учти, если со Скоттом что-то случится, я с тебя шкуру спущу, - заранее предупредил он, чтобы Дерек, наконец, осознал всю ответственность за предстоящее живодерство. Бедный МакКолл! С кем он только связался. С аморальным чудовищем Хейлом и еще более аморальной сволочью Стайлзом, который не собирался стоять до последнего, защищая лучшего друга своей широкой, мужественной грудью. Гореть ему в аду за это.

\- Учту, - серьезно заверил Дерек, он не собирался спускать с Арджентов глаз ни на секунду. Он доверял им лишь формально, как полагается по договору, и не позволит в любом случае навредить Скотту, даже если охотникам сильно захочется. Это станет последним, что они захотят в своей жизни.

Урчащий двигатель Камаро с поворотом ключа зажигания затих. Дерек вышел из машины и подождал Стайлза. Они приехали на смотровую площадку - самую высокую точку в лесах Бейкон-Хиллза, откуда весь город был виден как на ладони. Стайлз и Скотт часто бывали здесь раньше.

\- Скотт сейчас с Эллисон? - спросил Стайлз, остановившись рядом с Дереком у края обрыва.

\- Да. Крис и его команда погонят его сюда. Они устроят облаву у реки.

\- Почему там? - с интересом спросил Стайлз. Если отвлечься от подоплеки их приезда сюда, можно было обманываться, будто они с Дереком здесь на романтическом свидании. Это был бы более логичный и, увы, банальный исход его дня рождения, но Дерек ведь коварен (стопятисотый раз) и непредсказуем, так что решил сделать ему праздничный торт из нашпигованного серебряными стрелами Скотта. Как, блять, мило.

\- Потому что там высокие берега, это дает преимущество охотникам, - пояснил Дерек. - Кроме того, грунт в реке каменистый, поросший водорослями, дно очень скользкое, и Скотт не сможет маневрировать так же легко, как на земле. Он окажется в ловушке, и не сможет убежать.

\- И что будет после того, как они загонят его в реку? - спросил Стайлз, снова начиная нервничать.

\- Полагаю, Крис несколько дней готовил свою пламенную речь, - Дерека, кажется, происходящее веселило, но Стайлз его приподнятого настроения не разделял. - Будет тянуть время, сколько потребуется, прежде чем его завалят. Крови будет много, вода и ветер быстро разнесут ее запах по округе. Если даже это не заставит появиться Иден или кого-то еще, то запустим план "Б".

\- Что еще за план "Б"?! - вскричал Стайлз, которого ни о каком плане "Б" до этого момента не просвещали!

\- Я, как вожак, вмешаюсь, чтобы защитить своего бету, - Дерек смотрел куда-то на огни Бейкон-Хиллза, прислушиваясь и принюхиваясь. - Если я прав и Иден не просто так обратила их, она не позволит Арджентам меня убить.

\- А они могут тебя убить?! - воскликнул Стайлз.

\- Они попытаются. Я заставлю их попытаться, - как-то мрачно произнес Дерек.

\- Ладно, ясно, понятно, - нахмурился Стайлз, не став говорить Дереку, что он идиот и что если с ним что-то случится, он точно с него шкуру спустит. И не один раз, чтобы в следующий раз неповадно было. - Тогда еще один вопрос. А Кэт в курсе?

Дерек пристально на него посмотрел.

\- Ее в детали не посвящали, но да, она в курсе. Иначе могла бы помешать. Не хотелось бы из-за этого задействовать план "С".

\- О боги, - простонал Стайлз. - Я даже спрашивать не буду, что это за план!

\- И правильно, - согласился с его разумным решением Дерек.

Они постояли еще немного, тесно прижавшись друг к другу - волк грел его в своих горячих объятиях, а Стайлз вглядывался в огни школы. Она находилась к лесу ближе всего. На западе от нее был лофт. Дом Стайлза тоже должен был быть где-то неподалеку, как и Скотта. А вот Эллисон жила, наоборот, на востоке, ближе к центру. Если они со Скоттом сейчас там, значит, охотники погонят оборотня через северный мост...

\- Кстати, почему именно Скотт? Почему не Рейес, Бойд или Лейхи... А еще лучше Уиттмор! О, он просто идеально подходит на эту роль. Я бы сам с удовольствием засадил ему под хвост парочку особенно больших стрел. Или все дело в том, что Скотт мутит с будущей охотницей? Табу и все такое?

\- Я уже говорил, что не каждый ликан способен передать свой дар, - терпеливо ответил Дерек, он не смотрел на Стайлза, сосредоточенный на том, что происходило сейчас в лесу. - И даже у тех, кто может, есть ограничение, называемое истощением. Если на пальцах, Стайлз, то с каждым новым укусом обращенные все слабее, а в перспективе полного истощения укус и вовсе ничего не даст. Все не так просто, как кажется. На Эрику пороха еще хватило, Лейхи уже пришлось кусать за шею, а Бойду вовсе досталась царапина. Скотт самый сильный из них просто из-за того, что был обращен первым, поэтому ему все дается так просто, он может то, что остальные смогут лишь через неопределенный срок.

\- Так вот почему ты тогда сказал, что Скотт особенно ценен, - наконец понял Стайлз. Все было действительно не так просто, как он себе представлял.

\- Верно. Он первый, он выбран им не случайно, он будущий альфа, потерять его никто не захочет, - Дерек был убежден в том, что его план сработает. Стайлз надеялся, что так и будет.

\- Еще вопрос, - произнес он. - Если Иден или кто-то другой все-таки появится... Что вы собираетесь делать? У вас есть какой-нибудь план "АА"? или "АБ"?

\- Нет никакого плана, - без всяких колебаний ответил Дерек. - Будем импровизировать исходя из ситуации.

\- Вот это я и боялся услышать, - вздохнул Стайлз обреченно. Он не хотел даже думать, что это ловушка. Кэт могла просто заставить их думать, что детей перекусала именно Иден, а не Ричард. Потому что если это все-таки был он... Стайлз не был уверен, что морально созрел до личной встречи со своим свекром.

Он не был уверен, что вообще когда-нибудь будет готов встретиться с Ричардом лицом к лицу. Потому что когда это произойдет, кто-нибудь умрет. Обязательно умрет.

***

Знать, что твоему другу ничего не угрожает - это одно. А понимать это, видя, как он падает в реку, выбиваясь из сил, слышать, как он стенает от боли сквозь стиснутые зубы, - совсем другое. Скотт почуял его присутствие, вскинул свои полные мольбы о спасении глаза на похолодевшего и оцепеневшего Стайлза, встретившего взгляд его золотых волчьих глаз, и еще одна стрела вонзилась в бедро оборотня, заставив взвыть.

\- Скотт! Нет! - Стайлз было бросился к нему, но Дерек в своем волчьем обличии глухо зарычал, преступив ему дорогу и не давая вмешаться и все испортить. Наверное, нужно было оставить Стайлза дома, но... это было нечестно по отношению к нему. Скотт не только был его бетой, но и его единственным настоящим другом, и малодушно отсиживаться дома только потому, что ему больно видеть Скотта таким, Стайлз бы не захотел... если бы ему предоставили выбор. Но Дерек просто поставил его перед фактом. Стайлз участвует и точка.

Скотт задыхался от боли. Ледяная вода сковывала горящие огнем мышцы, дыхание сбивалось, но адреналин все сильнее вспенивал кровь, заставляя его организм работать на износ. Он не понимал, почему Стайлз и Дерек тут, не понимал, почему они не пытаются заступиться за него. И ему было страшно.

\- Не пытайся встать, - раздался с противоположного берега равнодушный голос Криса, который вышел на залитый лунным светом склон. В его руке был опущенный арбалет, в глазах - только холод. Никакого сочувствия, никакой жалости, хотя он знал, что перед ним всего-навсего семнадцатилетний ребенок, обращенный в оборотня не по своей воле. - Ты все равно не сможешь от нас убежать. Как и от самого себя. Ты теперь ликан. Ты больше не человек.

\- Он заучивал свою речь по бумажке? - пробормотал Стайлз, в кровь обкусывая огрубевшую кожу на кончиках пальцев. Дерек хмыкнул. Он снова выглядел обманчиво расслабленным, сидел рядом и с садистским интересом наблюдал за представлением из первого ряда портера. Музыка из оркестровой ямы набирала обороты, как и события, происходящие на сцене.

Скотт не умел сдаваться. Даже зная, что ему не убежать от Арджентов, окруживших его со всех сторон, он вновь поднялся на слабые, трясущиеся лапы и оскалился на Криса, не зло, но угрожающе.

\- Чего ты хочешь от меня?! - рявкнул он.

\- Откажись от нее, - жестко приказал Крис, с прищуром глядя на дрожащего оборотня, из окровавленной пасти которого вырывались клубы пара, когда он выдыхал едва теплый воздух. Он выбился из сил, совсем. Он ведь не был Дереком, сорвавшимся и нестабильным верусом, которого Кален и Ардженты месяцами гоняли по лесам Бейкон-Хиллза, истратив на него сколько стрел, болтов и пуль, сколько Стайлзу и не снилось... Ему всего лишь приснился отрывок из воспоминаний Дерека перед тем, как его все-таки сумели поймать, для чего им пришлось практически его убить.

\- Нет! - зарычал Скотт, вздыбливая шерсть. Он не был упрямым или сумасшедшим, он понимал, что Крис серьезен и опасен, но он не мог, не хотел, не собирался отказываться от Эллисон и своих чувств к ней. Эта девушка все, что у него есть, все, чего он хочет, ему больше ничего не нужно. Только она одна. Он будет бороться за нее до последнего, он ни за что не отступится, ради нее он готов расстаться с жизнью, если потребуется, он жалел только, что не успел сказать ей, как сильно он ее любит до того, как Крис с ружьем ворвался в спальню своей дочери, заставив несколькими выстрелами выпрыгнуть Скотта в окно сквозь разлетевшееся вдребезги стекло.

Они с Эллисон знали, что не могут быть вместе. Об этом Скотту твердил Дерек, девушке - ее родители. Последнее время они почти не общались, решив, что это слишком опасно, пока Эллисон проходит обучение и другие охотники бдят ее днями и ночами. Но разлука оказалась слишком невыносимой. Когда Стайлз позвал их в клуб, по отдельности, чтобы отпраздновать его день рождения, они не смогли не прийти. Сначала, по привычке и договоренности, старались не обращать друг на друга внимания, сохраняя требуемую дистанцию. Скотт был со Стайлзом у барной стойки, Эллисон с Лидией и Питером сидела на диванах в алькове для некурящих и боролась с желанием схватить Скотта, затащить в какой-нибудь пустой коридор для персонала и жадно впиться в его улыбающиеся и смеющиеся губы. Улыбающиеся и смеющиеся не ей.

\- Эллисон, ау, ты еще с нами? - недовольно спросила Лидия. Ее подруга витала где-то в облаках, очень далеко от земли обетованной, и, когда Питер перестал отвлекать свою рыжую красотку ненавязчивыми поцелуями в шею, ей приходилось возвращать Эллисон к ним, пока она совсем не улетела.

\- А? - рассеяно откликнулась девушка, глядя на Лидию, но будто не видя ее перед собой. - А, да... я в порядке.

\- И долго вы еще собираетесь продолжать этот цирк?! - Лидия злилась. Еще бы! Избранная МакКоллом и Арджент тактика ее совершенно, абсолютно не устраивала. Что за детсад?! Неужели они думают, что если сделают вид, что расстались и между ними больше ничего нет, Хейл и мистер Арджент на это клюнут? Да черта с два! Даже бестолковый Айзек глядел на страдающую в разных концах клуба парочку сочувствующе.

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты, - невозмутимо ответила Эллисон, и Лидии отчаянно захотелось ее прибить, но ее сдержала тяжелая рука Питера на плечах. Сидящий рядом волк очень тактично делал вид, что его здесь нет.

\- И что дальше? - потребовала ответа Лидия. - Всю жизнь будете друг за другом со стороны наблюдать?

\- А что ты предлагаешь? - огрызнулась Эллисон. Она и так на пределе. Они со Скоттом ходят в одну школу, на дополнительные секции, встречаются по меньшей мере раз десять за день, как бы им ни хотелось сократить количество этих встреч. Каждая из них - как пытка раскаленным металлом, по самому сердцу. Казалось бы, огонь должен оставлять ноющие ожоги и запекшуюся кровь, но она хлещет, не переставая, и вместе с ней утекает жизнь и вообще желание жить. Нет, они не думали, что это будет просто. Но они даже вообразить не могли, насколько это будет тяжело.

\- Ловить свой шанс, пока он есть, - ответил вместо Лидии Питер и подмигнул Эллисон, вогнав ее в краску. И нет, она сейчас совсем не думала о его подвздошных костях и венах в паху.

\- Питер прав, - поддержала его Лидия. - Здесь никаких чужих или охотников, даже Хейла нет, только мы. И мы сделаем вид, что не видели, как вы за ручку уходите в закат.

Эллисон смотрела на уверенную в себе и своих словах Лидию все еще с сомнением.

\- А если он пострадает из-за меня? - задала она тот вопрос, который беспокоил ее больше всего.

\- Дерек этого не допустит, - успокоил ее Питер. - Скотт его лучшая бета, считай, правая рука. Он перегрызет за него глотку любому.

Эллисон побледнела, Лидия толкнула Питера в бок локтем, глядя на него, как на последнего урода (в ответ он только невинно улыбнулся, изображая из себя ангела во плоти), после чего снова посмотрела на подругу.

\- Он выражается образно, Эллисон, - заверила она ее. - Хейл никого убивать не будет, но и МакКолла в обиду не даст. Иди же! Время идет. Хватит терять его впустую!

Она придала подруге ускорения шлепком по попе, когда та встала, поддавшись уговорам, и Эллисон робко направилась в сторону барной стойки.

\- Привет еще раз, - смущенно пробормотала она, остановившись рядом со Стайлзом. Тот невнятно промычал что-то в ответ, не выпуская трубочку из губ. Скотт смотрел на нее, стараясь сохранить прежнее беззаботное выражение лица, но его улыбка выходила такой вымученной, что у Эллисон сжалось сердце. Господи, она такая дура!

\- Угостить тебя? - тут же спохватился Скотт. - Как всегда? Клубничный мохито?

\- Спасибо, - из Эллисон тоже выходила хреновая актриса. Она вроде пыталась улыбаться, а у нее было такое чувство, что она вот-вот заплачет. Стайлз сидел между ними, и это спасало ее от того, чтобы броситься Скотту на шею и разрыдаться.

Бармен поставил перед ней запотевший бокал, она сжала его дрожащими от волнения пальцами. Скотт очень хотел заговорить, но не мог найти достойной и нейтральной темы, поэтому он просто стучал пальцами по столешнице, украдкой поглядывая на девушку.

\- Ребят, - Стайлз не выдержал первым. Перестал лакать свой разбавленный соком абсент, посмотрел сначала на Скотта, потом на Эллисон, - да харе уже, ей богу, я весь потек от ваших сальных косых взглядов. Идите уже потанцуйте, что ли, а?

\- Стайлз! - укоризненно прошипел Скотт.

\- Что?! - огрызнулся на него Стайлз. - Я король вечеринки! Как скажу, так и будет! А я говорю вам перестать разыгрывать эту трагедию на пустом месте и пойти повеселиться, пока суровые шнурки в стакане не приплелись.

\- Потанцуешь со мной? - первой проявила инициативу Эллисон, ее голос был выше, чем обычно, но Скотт нервничал больше, чем она, поэтому не замечал ее состояния.

\- Да, - сипло выдавил он из себя короткое "да".

\- Вот и отлично! Благословляю вас, дети мои, - Стайлз подождал, когда вновь воссоединившиеся Ромео и Джульетта уйдут, после чего посмотрел на дно своего стакана. - Эй, парень, повтори! - попросил он у бармена. Лишь бы не думать. Ни о чем не думать.

Сейчас Стайлз тоже изо всех сил старался не думать о плохом, но беда неизбежна, она словно витает в воздухе, пропитывая его ароматом страха, отчаяния и... смерти.

\- Откажись от нее! - орет на Скотта Крис, поднимая арбалет. И в этот момент, где-то совсем близко раздается похожий на раскат грома выстрел, потом еще один, и женский голос кричит в предсмертной агонии. Стайлз еще не успевает ничего понять, как Дерек уже исчезает, сорвавшись с места с неуловимой человеческим глазом скоростью. Он поднимает вихрь из опавших листьев и земли, взрытой когтями, и Стайлз кашляет, наглотавшись пыли и отмахивая ее от своего лица. По его коже до сих пор бегут мурашки, и в голове звучит жуткое эхо. Секунда, две, и он бросается в ту сторону, откуда доносился крик.

Когда он прибегает, все уже там: Ардженты окружили поляну, Дерек стоит в центре, закрывая собой кого-то, лежащего навзничь на земле, и по-волчьи скалится, ощерив морду и высовывая язык между передних зубов. Он скребет когтями землю, как кошка, готовящаяся к прыжку, пригибается все ниже, подбираясь, как пружина, чтобы атаковать. В десятке метров от него стоит светло-серая, практически белая волчица, сильно уступающая ему в размерах, но не в агрессии: ее ярко-алые глаза светятся в темноте двумя пугающими, полными безумия огнями.

"Иден", - с каким-то ужасом понимает Стайлз, и уже через секунду волки сцепляются, словно дикие звери, а не здравомыслящие почти что люди. Они с такой яростью клацают клыками, дорываясь до глоток друг друга, что замирают все. Первым приходит в себя Крис и кричит свом людям: "Не стрелять! Опустить оружие!", и они неохотно повинуются. Крис пообещал Дереку, что не станет вмешиваться, и он собирался сдержать свое слово.

Но Кэт никому ничего не обещала. Она нащупала упавший в траву пистолет, который Иден выбила из ее руки, набросившись со спины, и, со стоном боли, ярко звучавшей в каждой клеточке ее истерзанного когтями и клыками тела, перевернулась на спину. Отдышалась. Собралась с остатками сил. Подняла уцелевшую левую руку, прищурив один глаз и ловя прицел. Нацелилась на дерущих друг друга в клочья волков и приготовилась выстрелить, выжидая нужный момент.

\- НЕТ! - Стайлз первым заметил движение в траве, сумев отвести взгляд от Дерека, но было слишком поздно. Как на зло он не взял с собой пистолет, и не мог помешать Кэт, Крис, среагировав на крик парня, только поднял свой, а Кэт уже спустила курок.

Аконитовая пуля слизнула плоть со скулы Дерека, чудом не задев глаз, и вошла в череп волчицы прямо между ее широко распахнутых глаз - ровно посередине. Дерек перестает дышать, время дергается в последний раз, сместив секундную стрелку на одно деление, и останавливается. Как и сердце Иден. Ее глаза потухли, вновь становясь призрачно-золотистыми, какими Дерек помнил их, она будто попыталась улыбнуться или что-то сказать ему, ее верхняя губа приподнялась, и она замертво пала к его лапам. Густая, черная, горящая голубым пламенем кровь медленно вытекала из пулевого отверстия, стекая по ее мерцающей, серебристой шкуре.

Иден Хейл была мертва.


	23. Принятие неизбежного

Она была похожа на Спящую Красавицу... так казалось на первый взгляд. Спадающие водопадом золотые локоны, изящный силуэт под невесомой белой тканью - словно бальное платье, касающееся длинной юбкой пола. Идеальная кожа без единого изъяна, черные стрелки ресниц и темно-розовые губы. Она лежала на столе, сложив руки на животе, и ждала, когда ее Принц придет и подарит ей поцелуй, который разбудит ее. Стайлз, не моргая, до рези в глазах смотрел на нее, чтобы поймать тот момент, когда Принцесса вдохнет, но Иден не дышала. Уже больше суток.

Все это время Кален был с ней рядом - сидел на приставленном к изголовью стуле, уронив голову на сложенные на крае стола руки. Он отказывался разговаривать и не давал Дереку похоронить Иден там, где она должна была быть все эти годы. Он не ел, не пил, не спал, не отходил от операционного стола в своей ветклинике ни на шаг.

Честно говоря, Стайлз в который раз ловил себя на мысли, что был бы не прочь обзавестись способностью провалиться сквозь землю так, чтобы оказываться на другом конце света, где он так сильно мечтал сейчас быть. Лишь бы не видеть чью-то смерть. Иден была второй после мамы, кто умер на его глазах, и сколько Стайлз ни пытался гнать от себя воспоминания, они настойчиво поселились в его сдавленной мигренью голове. Полуосвещенная, безликая больничная палата, гудящие в коридоре за распахнутой дверью лампы, шум все еще работающего вхолостую аппарата искусственной вентиляции легких и оглушительная тишина остановившегося в беге времени внешнего мира; неподвижная, бледная, сливавшаяся с простынями мама, забывшаяся вечным сном и получившая долгожданное успокоение после всего, через что ей прошлось пройти; и отец, примчавшийся из участка так быстро, как смог, но недостаточно - к его приходу Клаудия была мертва почти час, и все, что он мог теперь, это рыдать, прижавшись губами к ее холодной руке, и молить о прощении. В ту ночь Джон напился так, что утром не смог пойти на работу. На следующее и последующее утра тоже. Отец избегал Стайлза, когда был так ему нужен, потому что ему было страшно посмотреть в глаза своего одиннадцатилетнего сына, которого он подвел: не смог спасти его маму, не уберег его от потери, оставил одного смотреть, как его мама умирает. Когда Джон пришел в себя, было уже слишком поздно что-либо делать: Стайлз заперся в родительской спальне и отказывался выходить. Когда Джон не выдержал и выломал дверь, Стайлз этой же ночью сбежал из дома, и вся полицейская бригада искала его несколько суток, пока шериф не догадался заглянуть на кладбище. Там, на сырой, еще не осевшей земле, среди букетов одуряюще пахнущих белых лилий, свернувшись клубочком и дрожа, лежал Стайлз. Больше Джон не уходил в запои и старался не трогать сына лишний раз. Стайлз оказался предоставлен сам себе, и единственным его утешением стал виртуальный мир Интернета. Там он мог забыться. Хотя бы ненадолго.

\- Тебе не кажется, что нам пора уже поговорить? - раздался из темноты низкий голос Дерека. Он стоял у стены, привалившись к ней лопатками и скрестив руки на груди. Стоял и смотрел, как Кален страдает, и ни разу не сделал и попытки утешить его. Стайлз, не будь так оглушен произошедшим, сильно напрягся бы по этому поводу, но сейчас все, на что его хватало, это сидеть на стуле у лабораторного стола и ждать, когда же Иден сделает вдох. Ему все еще не верилось, что она мертва, ведь она выглядела такой... такой красивой и живой.

Кален медленно поднял тяжелую голову и взглянул в ту сторону, откуда донесся голос волка. Он видел лишь его кроссовки и низ штанин джинсов, все остальное исчезало в черноте неосвещенного угла. Свет горел только над операционным столом, отражался от белой простыни, фарфоровой кожи Иден и ее сверкавших золотом волос - он превращал ее в прекрасного, падшего ангела. Но она не была такой изначально. Стайлза начинало мутить и тошнить, как только он вспоминал, во что аконит превратил тело волчицы до того, как Кален ввел ей регенеративную сыворотку. Питер был прав. Отравление аконитом ни с чем не перепутаешь. И забыть тоже вряд ли сможешь.

\- О чем поговорить? - глухо и сипло спросил Кален. Ни следа былого лоска и обычно не сходящей с его лица красивой улыбки. Стайлз избегал встречаться с ним взглядом, боясь провалиться в зиявшие дыры его черных глаз - пустота в них словно засасывала, затягивала его в самые глубины боли и отчаяния. Стайлз не хотел возвращаться обратно на дно, откуда с таким трудом смог подняться благодаря Скотту. И Дереку.

\- О том, что ты скрывал от меня правду все это время, - Дерек скатывался в рык, он закрылся от Стайлза, но тот все равно знал, как сильно он зол сейчас. - Я доверял тебе, а ты собирался предать меня с самого начала. Предать мою стаю и моего отца. Ты знал, что меня сделают Волчьим Царем, и, что хуже, ты ничего не сказал отцу о том, что его ждет!

Стайлз похолодел, уставившись на волка, но едва различая его силуэт, потом перевел испуганный взгляд на Калена. Кастодиан выглядел скорее уставшим, чем возмущенным обвинением в свой адрес. Неужели?..

\- Да, я все знал с самого начала, - тихо произнес он, его голос дрогнул и надломился: - Но что я мог сделать, когда они все давно решили за нас?! - отчаянно воскликнул он. - Я не хотел этого! Не хотел! И я пытался предупредить Ричарда, но он меня не слушал! И потом я понял, что Питер тогда, еще двадцать лет назад, рассказал ему обо всем, когда они встретились у Дэвисов... Думаешь, мне было легко жить с этим?! Что из Ричарда сделают монстра, что ты лишишься всех, что Иден... Иден...

Дерек хранил мрачное молчание. Стайлз замер, боясь издать хоть звук, чтобы обнаружить свое присутствие. Он больше не глядел на Иден, не в силах отвести взгляда от лица плачущего Калена, и уже через миг на него смотрел его отец. Джон, держа жену за руку, сквозь слезы умолял простить его, он как мантру повторял: "Прости меня, Стайлз, прости меня", и Стайлз плакал вместе с ним.

Он отчаянно замотал головой. Он хотел сбежать, спрятаться, забившись в темный угол, но не мог. Он должен был быть с Дереком и пройти через все это вместе с ним.

\- Это ты ее спас? - продолжал жестко давить Дерек, слезы раскаяния ничего не трогали в его душе. За столько пережитых смертей близких и небезразличных ему людей он хорошо научился абстрагироваться от боли, давно превысившей его болевой порог. Говорят, во время болевого шока человек ничего не чувствует и спасти его уже невозможно. Это точно был его случай.

\- Я... я не специально... я не участвовал в этом, клянусь! Это вышло... случайно... - Кален хотел, чтобы Дерек ему поверил.

\- Как это вышло? - равнодушно бросил волк и едко добавил: - Случайно.

Кален схватился за голову и закачался. По спине Стайлза от этого жуткого зрелища мурашки побежали по коже.

\- Тот отравляющий газ, который использовали убийцы... был парами одной из очень редких разновидностей аконита, - через силу собираясь с мыслями, рассказал Кален. - Когда я стал кастодианом стаи, Иден попросила меня выработать у нее иммунитет к акониту.

\- Как такое возможно? - Дерек нахмурился. Стайлз знал это, даже не видя его лица.

\- Это как со всеми ядами, - прошептал Кален. - Если принимать очень маленькие дозы постоянно, в течение долгого времени, постепенно увеличивая дозировку, организм повышает свою устойчивость к воздействию яда. Возникает привыкание. Иден добилась практически полной невосприимчивости к акониту. Поэтому я думаю... предполагаю... что она смогла регенерировать... Я не знаю, Дерек, не знаю, как она выжила... тогда... а сейчас... - и он снова заскулил, утыкаясь лицом в плечо безучастной к его страданиям Иден.

\- Дерек, хватит, - тихо выдохнул Стайлз, когда волк только собирался открыть рот. - Он ничего не знал, - парень помнил выражение лица кастодиана, когда тот узнал, что его невеста восстала из мертвых. - Кален... - позвал он мужчину, заставив его посмотреть на себя. - Ты сказал "они все давно решили", кто - они?

\- Круг, - бесцветно обронил кастодиан. - Незадолго до убийства мне поступил приказ не вмешиваться, что бы ни произошло. Я не знал... Я не думал... Если бы я хотя бы догадывался! Я бы отменил свадьбу, я бы спрятал всю стаю, даже если бы пришлось пойти против Ричарда, но... Мне так жаль, Дерек, прости меня, что я ничего не смог сделать.

Дерек снова промолчал. Стайлз, страстно желая оставить Калена в покое, был вынужден пытать его, продолжая задавать вопросы:

\- Значит, Ричард знал, что произойдет с ним и его семьей?

\- Я думаю, что да... Но по какой-то причине он бездействовал. Я пытался, правда, пытался поговорить с ним, но он не хотел меня слушать.

\- Ты не знаешь, чего они ждут теперь? И кто убивает этих людей, принося их в жертву? Осталось только две жертвы - и что потом? Что тогда произойдет? - взволнованно выпалил Стайлз.

\- Мы с Дереком пытались найти информацию о ритуале призыва и о самой Волчьей охоте... Но ничего конкретно не нашли. Как я уже сказал, вам лучше поехать в Канаду и узнать все у тех, кто начал это: у жриц культа Богоматери и шаманов, - едва слышно закончил Кален, снова бездумно глядя на Иден и не видя больше ничего, кроме нее одной.

\- Кален... Послушай... - начал Стайлз, поднимаясь на ватные ноги и как во сне подходя к нему. - Я понимаю, почему ты держишь ее здесь... Ты надеешься, что она снова сможет регенерировать, ведь у нее выработался иммунитет к акониту, но... она мертва. И ты должен ее отпустить. Слышишь? Отпусти ее.

Он шагнул за спину кастодиана, заставил его выпрямиться и обнял за голову, прижимая к себе. Кален отвернулся от Иден, пряча лицо, и отчаянно вцепился пальцами за его рукава, зная, что сейчас произойдет и не желая этого видеть. Стайлз сам судорожно сжал его растрепанные волосы, стараясь дышать, хотя от этого боль в разрываемой грудине становилась лишь сильнее. Он коротко взглянул на Дерека, и тот, поняв все без слов, бесшумно вышел из тени. Подошел к ним и, остановившись, взглянул на черное, запекшееся пулевое ранение на лбу его все такой же прекрасной, как и раньше, сестры. Они снова не успели попрощаться как следует, и горечь сожаления осела вязким привкусом во рту. Ему пришлось приложить огромные усилия, чтобы сохранить индифферентное выражение лица, ничем не выдав своих эмоций, и не дать рукам задрожать, когда он накрыл простыней лицо будто спящей Иден.

\- Нет! - Кален попытался поймать девушку за руку, когда Дерек подхватил ее на руки, но Стайлз удержал его, и волк со своей невесомой, но такой тяжелой ношей ушел. - Нет... Иден...

\- Тшш.... все хорошо... - зашептал Стайлз, укачивая и успокаивая мужчину, словно ребенка. Сейчас было совершенно неважно, какая у них разница в возрасте, Кален был членом их стаи, его семьи, и Стайлз не мог оставаться равнодушным к его горю. Возможно, в нем говорил альфа, возможно, человек, который когда-то тоже проходил через это... и которому очень скоро придется пройти через это вновь.

Всего пару дней назад мысль о смерти Дерека казалась самым страшным, что могло случиться. Но Стайлз, проделав такой долгий путь от отрицания, через гнев и торг до депрессии, похоже, дошел до пятой, последней стадии - принятия неизбежного.

***

\- Не кричи, Крис, ради бога, и так голова раскалывается, - взмолилась Кэт. Она сидела на диване с перевязанной правой рукой, которую волчица раздробила своими клыками в нескольких местах, а в левой держала стакан с виски. Лучшее в мире обезболивающее. После, конечно, морфина, но кто над ней сжалится настолько, чтобы его дать? Ее страдания всем здесь присутствующим, кажется, доставляли особое, изощренное, мрачное и торжествующее удовольствие. Особенно Скотту - ликан с нее глаз ни на секунду не спускал. Она пришла в себя не так давно, смогла встать с койки, доползти до дивана и принять вертикальное положение. На этом ее подвиги на сегодня кончились.

\- Я не могу не кричать! - орал на нее Кристофер Арджент пуще прежнего, ходя туда-сюда вдоль дивана в гостиной в своем доме, куда Кэт пришлось привезти, чтобы подлатать и, главное, спрятать от Дерека, пока тот не успокоится и сможет снова справляться со своим нестерпимым желанием вгрызться Венатор в глотку. Виктория Арджент поступила мудро: обработала раны Кэт и ушла куда подальше. Скотт бы тоже с удовольствием свалил, но Дерек сказал ему пасти Кэт, и по сравнению с этим приказом события прошлой ночи казались совершенно несущественными. Он давно исцелился, хотя ему и было немного обидно, что Дерек и Крис устроили ему засаду во всех смыслах. Но он с этим справится... как-нибудь. Главное, не попасться сейчас под горячую руку тестя, потому что Крис был в таком бешенстве, что даже не участвующему в разборках Скотту, тихонько сидевшему в кресле у камина, было жутко. - Ты! Дурная, своенравная девчонка, какого черта ты натворила на этот раз?!

\- Я спасла вашего долбанного Дерека Хейла, - огрызнулась Кэт, сверля Криса взглядом исподлобья, - это вы решили стоять истуканами и посмотреть, как эта сука выпустит ему кишки!

\- Ты не имела права вмешиваться! - продолжал горячиться Крис. - Дерек бы справился! Иден могла знать, кто стоит за Ричардом!

\- Дерек бы не справился, - отрезала Кэт, - он никогда не мог дать отпор своей сестре.

\- Мы не можем знать, что она хотела его убить, зато по какой-то причине она пыталась убить тебя, Кэт, - отчеканил Крис, вперившись в нее ледяным взглядом своих голубых глаз. - И причины этой мы теперь тоже не знаем.

\- Я просто случайно подвернулась первой, - Кэт бы пожала плечами, если бы ей не было так мучительно больно совершать любые телодвижения.

\- Тебя вообще не должно было там быть! - снова начал заводиться Крис. Еще бы! Они ведь были практически у цели, выманили Иден, могли узнать у нее о Ричарде и остальных, возможно, даже помочь ей, но теперь все, что им оставалось, это злиться от собственного бессилия и с ужасом думать о неизбежности грядущего. - Я сказал тебе не вмешиваться!

\- Я и не вмешивалась! - Кэт устала от того, что на нее орут и отчитывают, как малолетнюю девчонку, и тоже повысила голос: - Я прикрывала ваши самонадеянные задницы! И не зря! Думаешь, она пришла туда, чтобы мило с вами поболтать? Она пришла, чтобы вас сожрать!

\- Она пришла, чтобы нам помочь, - раздался из дверей голос Стайлза. Никто не заметил его неожиданного появления. - А я пришел, чтобы тебя убить.

Ни Крис, ни Скотт не шелохнулись, пока Стайлз шел к дивану, потому что они не ожидали, даже не предполагали, что безобидный, но болтливый парень вдруг набросится на женщину, схватит ее обеими руками за шею и начнет душить. Меньше всех в серьезность Стайлза поверила Кэт, поэтому растерялась и не оказала никакого должного сопротивления, а когда в глазах потемнело и в уши хлынуло море, было уже поздно рыпаться. Кэт только схватила левой рукой запястье Стайлза и засипела.

\- Дрянь! - прорычал он ей прямо в запрокинутое, удивленное лицо, в ее распахнутые яблочно-зеленые глаза. Он сжимал пальцы все сильнее, надавливая на гортань и сонную артерию. - Сдохни, сука!

\- Стайлз! - Скотт первым оказался рядом с парнем и попытался его оттащить, но не тут-то было. Стайлз вдруг оказался таким сильным, что пришлось вмешаться вышедшему из ступора Крису. Вдвоем они кое-как справились, но Стайлз продолжал вырываться, извиваться и рычать, как дикий и очень свирепый зверь, одержимый жаждой крови. И мести.

\- Я убью тебя, тварь! Убью! - орал он, пытаясь снова добраться до Кэт, но ему не давали к ней приблизиться, крепко удерживая под руки. Кэт жадно вдыхала воздух, раздиравший ее легкие, и пыталась избавиться от ощущения чужих пальцев на своей шее, потирая ее.

\- Да что с тобой?! - вскричал Скотт. Стайлз будто взбесился! Он его не узнавал! 

Стайлз раздраженно вырвался из его хватки и нашел новый объект для нападения:

\- Это все из-за тебя! - заорал он на появившегося на пороге гостиной Дерека. Стайлз выскочил из машины, едва он остановил Камаро у дома Арджентов, и, похоже, успел тут повеселиться, пока он шел. - Зачем ты защитил эту суку?! Из-за тебя Иден теперь мертва!

Дерек прищурился, глядя Стайлзу в глаза, несмотря на полыхавшую в них ненависть, из-за которой, кажется, он больше не мог дышать.

\- Почему ты все время защищаешь ее?! - рявкнул Стайлз, не дождавшись ответа.

\- Я ведь сказал, что никому не позволю умереть...

\- И дал умереть своей сестре! Блять, Дерек! На ее месте должна была быть она! - он бросил еще один яростный взгляд на притихшую Кэт. - Ты должен был дать Иден ее прикончить! И тогда сейчас мы бы уже знали, где Ричард! А твоя сестра была бы жива! Она, блять, больше нас всех это заслужила! А эта дрянь заслужила смерть еще гребанных семь лет назад!

Дерек молчал, и из-за этого Стайлз заводился все больше. Чудно! Давай, Хейл, вперед, продолжай в том же духе! Спасай всех Венаторов, чтобы они из тебя в итоге сварганили хмурое чучело, а выкаченную кровь использовали для своих забав. А Стайлз?! А что, блять, Стайлз! Зачем думать о нем, когда шанс натворить хуйни выпадает так редко, что им нельзя не воспользоваться! Стайлз не понимал. Вообще, мать его, не понимал, зачем Дерек вмешался, почему не дал Иден убить Кэт. Это решило бы сразу столько проблем! И Стайлз собирался закончить начатое. Он бы убил. Убил, не колеблясь, эту рыжую мразь, и никакие угрызения совести и ее предсмертное лицо не мучили бы его по ночам. И Дерек знал, что он не блефует. Он сразу почувствовал в мальчишке кое-что, что не бросалось в глаза и ускользало от взгляда, стоило присмотреться. Тьма. Вот, что действительно послужило плодотворной почвой для их так быстро и бурно завязавшихся отношений. Да, у Стайлза не было волчьей силы, когтей и клыков, но он был куда опаснее обладающего всем этим Скотта. Потому что он мог убивать - людей, ликанов, неважно. И он хочет убивать. Смотреть, как чужая жизнь ослепительно вспыхивает в миг осознания конца, как медленно тлеет в остывающем теле, как вытекает из стекленеющих глаз и утекает сквозь пальцы горячей алой кровью. Поэтому Дерек задержался на крыльце, давая Стайлзу время избавиться от Кэт, но Крис и Скотт, конечно же, вмешались. Они думали, что Стайлз не в себе, но именно сейчас он был настоящим, как никогда, наконец, дав выход всему, что накипело.

\- Если бы я знал, что все так кончится, я бы не стал вмешиваться, - это не было оправданием, Дерек никогда не оправдывался, не сомневался в себе и своих поступках, куда ему до трещащего по швам и готового вот-вот взорваться Стайлза.

\- И что теперь?! - Стайлз дрожал, весь, с головы до пят, как и его голос, и судорожно сжимал кулаки, будто изо всех сил сдерживался от того, чтобы избить Дерека. Это он был во всем виноват! Этот его гребанный-еби-его-конь план, который ни хрена, мать его, не сработал, как нужно! Они рисковали, как конченые идиоты, жизнью Скотта, а в итоге потеряли Иден - единственную их зацепку и надежду на спасение! И что теперь?! - Знаешь, Хейл, я тебя когда впервые увидел, подумал, что ты мой чертов ангел смерти. До тебя мне было несладко, а сейчас пиздец как весело! Мой день рождения вышел роскошным, с незабываемым феерическим финалом, о котором я, пожалуй, буду вспоминать всю оставшуюся жизнь!

\- Стайлз, успокойся, - Дерек с трудом совладал со своим голосом, потому что Стайлз бил его, не кулаками или ногами, а словами, и это было в сотни раз больнее. Он почти задыхался. И все же нашел в себе силы сделать шаг навстречу, но Стайлз отшатнулся от него, как от прокаженного. Поднял трясущуюся руку, тыча в него указательным пальцем, и надрывно произнес: 

\- Ты. Это ты виноват. Во всем. Не подходи ко мне больше, ясно? Я не хочу тебя видеть. Исчезни из моей жизни и забери с собой все свое волчье дерьмо, ты понял меня?

Он отмахнулся от потянувшейся к нему руки Скотта, который хотел его удержать и поддержать, и ломанулся в сторону выхода. Пролетел, не глядя, мимо неподвижно застывшего Дерека, не сделавшего и попытки его остановить, и после громкого хлопка двери шаги его стихли в наступившей тишине.

Дерек мрачно взглянул на Кэт, игнорируя взгляды остальных. Крис пребывал в легком шоке, Скотт - в полном ужасе. Одна Кэт не чувствовала никакого неудобства из-за того, что стала свидетелем ссоры альфа-пары. Но вот пугающий взгляд Дерека заставил ее действительно занервничать. Если он сейчас захочет ее убить, Крис и Скотт ему позволят. Если, конечно, он хочет ее убить...

\- Я изгоняю тебя, - прорычал волк сквозь оскаленные и стиснутые клыки.

\- Что?! - вскричала Кэт, резко ожив и вскинувшись. Она ушам своим не верила: изгнание?! - Ты не можешь! Я нужна тебе, и ты знаешь это! Ты не справишься без меня с Ричардом, и...

\- У тебя есть двенадцать часов, - Дерек ее будто не услышал, твердо отчеканивая каждое слово, припечатывая ими Кэт к дивану так, что она не могла пошевелиться, оглушенная реальностью происходящего. - Ты знаешь, что ждет тебя, если ты посмеешь ослушаться или вернуться. Идем, Скотт.

Дерек забрал своего бету и ушел. Он жалел лишь о том, что не дал Стайлзу убить Кэт еще в лесу, и ненавидел себя за то, что не мог сделать этого сам.

***

\- Ты собираешься его искать?.. - осторожно спросил Скотт, глядя на стоящего у большого окна лофта Дерека, допивавшего энный по счету стакан дорогого виски. На улице давно ночь, но никто не уходил, все сидели и ждали, сами не зная чего. Дерек молчал, смотрел куда-то вдаль, игнорируя присутствие своей стаи. Она не нужна была ему без Стайлза. Без Стайлза ему вообще ничего не было нужно, он не видел никакого смысла в своей будь-она-проклята жизни. Может, самое время с ней расстаться?

Скотт был первым, кто решился обратиться к волку. Не потому, что меньше остальных боялся схлопотать по шее, а потому, что больше не мог бездействовать и делать вид, что так и надо. Даже обожавший подливать масла в огонь Питер разумно воздерживался от того, чтобы лезть к своему вожаку, когда он был на взводе и зол, как чертовая тысяча сорвавшихся и нестабильных Дереков Хейлов.

\- Он сказал, что не хочет меня больше видеть, - снизошел до ответа Дерек. 

\- И что? - не сдержалась Лидия. Она старалась соблюдать правила приличия и не вмешиваться в дела стаи, как Питер того хотел ради успокоения своей волчьей совести, но выдержка ей изменила. - Он сутки проторчал в импровизированном морге, он не спал, перенервничал, конечно, он наговорил тебе всякой ерунды на эмоциях. Иди и найди его, иначе я надеру тебе твой волчий зад, серьезно, Хейл.

Дерек медленно обернулся на рыжую бестию через плечо. Лидия не отвела глаз, даже не моргнула. Она не боялась его, не страшилась его недружелюбной, угрюмой морды и неприятного, тяжелого взгляда. И плевать, что Дерек старше ее на десять лет - когда дело касалось отношений, все мужчины были, ей богу, как капризные, пугливые дети, не способные сделать первый шаг. И свои нерешительность и обиду прикрывали громким и жалким "ущемленная гордость".

\- Не хочу этого говорить... но она права, Дерек, - подал голос Питер, облюбовавший, как обычно, свою кушетку, но теперь на нем вместо неразлучного ноутбука лежала Лидия. Диваны не внушали ей никакого доверия с тех пор, как, проводя здесь плановую уборку, она обнаружила подсохшие пятна-понятно-чего в сгибе между подлокотником и спинкой. - Мальчишка импульсивный, натворит еще дел. Лучше успокой его и приведи домой.

\- Он и так дома, - мрачно ответил Дерек. В другой ситуации он бы послал "советчиков" куда подальше, но сейчас отчего-то чувствовал необходимость воспользоваться посторонней поддержкой. Он ведь не мог даже себе признаться в том, что ему чертовски страшно идти к Стайлзу, чтобы тот снова прогнал его. Дерек просто этого не выдержит. Убежит в лес, чтобы там сдохнуть от тоски. Как знать, может, боги над ним, наконец, сжалятся и не станут пытать его долго. Пара минут бега на пределе возможностей, разрыв и остановка сердца - и все закончится.

\- Стайлз у себя? - тут же уточнил Скотт. - А шериф? Тоже дома?

\- Вроде, - не так уверенно ответил Дерек. Местоположение своей пары он был способен определить, а вот с кем Стайлз был в данный момент, угадывалось труднее, ведь он не мог воспользоваться связью в полной мере, иначе велика была вероятность получить подтверждение того, что парень действительно его ненавидит и не желает больше видеть. Лучше просто остаться здесь и подождать, надеясь на то, что Стайлз перебесится и сам придет... наверное придет.

\- Брось, Дерек, он это несерьезно, - подключился Айзек. Хотел бы он остаться лишь сторонним наблюдателем, да вот только ему совсем не нравилось то, что сейчас происходило с их стаей. Он думал составить компанию Бойду, который караулил Эрику, пытавшуюся не дать Калену окончательно слететь с катушек, а в итоге торчал в лофте и смотрел, как их вожак убивается на пустом месте, а остальные трусливо поджимают хвосты, не решаясь нарваться на неприятности. - Стайлз тебя любит, он твоя пара, куда он от тебя может деться? И ты ему сейчас нужен, рядом, а не на другом конце города.

Дерек молчал. Делиться своими опасениями и страхами он не стал, но, кажется, этого и не было нужно. Пускай волки и люди сильно отличались, все же во многом они оставались схожи.

\- Хочешь, я пойду с тобой? - предложил Скотт. - Поговорю с ним...

\- Не нужно, - Дерек допил последний глоток виски и поставил на край заваленного бумагами стола. Стайлз все еще работал над документами Кэт, хотя это и казалось не только невыполнимой, но и совершенно бесполезной задачей, но парень никогда не сдавался перед лицом трудностей. И Дереку пора было брать с него пример. Конечно, всегда проще опустить руки, признать свое поражение и отступить. Куда сложнее продолжать двигаться вперед, невзирая на все, даже не видя впереди никакой цели, но следовать принципу "не останавливаться и не смотреть назад". Стоящий девиз для того, кто по жизни привык закрывать глаза, стоило начаться шторму, и просто ждать, когда судьба выкинет на спасительный берег или же отправит ко дну.

***

Стайлз сидел и бездумно смотрел в свою чашку с остывшим кофе, к которому так и не притронулся. За окном дождь, на душе скребут кошки, и нестерпимо хочется наложить на себя руки. Вообще-то, после смерти матери, еще будучи одиннадцатилетним ребенком, он часто думал о самоубийстве. Представлял, как трагично перережет себе вены в ванной, как спустя несколько часов протрезвевший отец найдет его, как вытащит его безжизненное тело из воды, прижмет к себе и будет рыдать над ним, как будет сожалеть и раскаиваться, сходить с ума от вины и боли. И эта часть была его любимой. Он ведь тогда не представлял, даже не задумывался о том, что его отцу так же тяжело и плохо, как и ему, просто он взрослый, поэтому не может позволить себе выплакаться на плече своего сына. И Стайлз теперь тоже - взрослый и не может рассказать своему отцу, что произошло, и разрыдаться на его груди, хотя желание сделать это, пожалуй, единственное, что он сейчас вообще испытывал.

\- Стайлз, - в который раз предпринял попытку разговора Джон, с тревогой глядя на сидящего напротив за столом сына, - может, тебе пойти поспать? На тебе лица нет.

Он очень хотел, чтобы Стайлз сказал хоть что-нибудь, но тот только покачал головой, застыл и продолжил молчать. Джон уже, верно, сотню раз набирал номер Дерека, но тот не отвечал, и шериф всерьез начал беспокоиться, не случилось ли что с волком. Он ведь не погиб? Да нет, конечно, Дерек был жив. Он не может умереть - он ведь человек, который умеет превращаться в огромного зверя, он двигается с невероятной скоростью, и его силы хватит, чтобы удержать на земле стартующую ракету - Джон в этом и не сомневался. Но он сомневался в причине, по которой Стайлз уже несколько часов сидел с ним на кухне, и за все это время единственным, что он произнес, было: "кофе", в ответ на вопрос Джона, что ему налить выпить. Шериф уже думал предложить виски. Стайлзу точно не помешает сейчас что-нибудь да покрепче.

Раздался звонок в дверь. Джон взглянул на часы. Первый час ночи. Кого нелегкая принесла? С огромной неохотой он ушел, вынужденный оставить сына одного, и открыл входную дверь. За порогом он увидел мокрого Дерека, живого и невредимого. Вот только... он, что, пешком шел? Машина сломалась? Да что, черт возьми, происходит?!

\- Можно? - глухо спросил волк.

\- Конечно, - Джон поспешно отошел, впуская его в дом. Дерек снял куртку, тряхнул головой, как собака, и стянул мокрые кроссовки. Джон стоял в стороне и рассеяно за ним наблюдал. - Принести тебе сменную одежду?

\- Нет, спасибо, - вежливо отказался Дерек, - она скоро высохнет.

\- Ладно... Стайлз на кухне, - как-то неловко произнес Джон. Дерек бывал довольно частым гостем в их доме, и все же какое-то гадкое, тревожное чувство чего-то необратимого и ужасного не покидало его. Но ни о чем спрашивать шериф не стал. Просто ушел наверх, предоставив парням возможность поговорить спокойно и наедине.

Дерек привалился плечом к косяку арки, ведущей на кухню, и стал смотреть на затылок сидящего к нему спиной Стайлза. Тот обернулся на него через плечо, окинул совершенно равнодушным взглядом и снова отвернулся. Он мог бы, как капризный ребенок, попросить отца не впускать Дерека. Он хотел бы попросить его об этом, но понимал, что никуда ему от волка не деться, раз тот хреново понимал английский язык и что от него хотят.

\- Я ведь сказал тебе не приходить, - глухо обронил он, снова гипнотизируя кружку.

\- Прости меня, - тихо произнес Дерек.

\- Ты даже не знаешь, за что извиняешься, - Стайлз с силой сжал пальцы на гладком фарфоре, начиная снова заводиться, хотя ему такого труда стоило успокоиться и хоть как-то взять себя в руки!

\- За то, что сделал тебе больно, - так же негромко ответил волк.

\- Ты любишь ее? - резко спросил Стайлз, и Дерек опешил, не сразу найдясь, что ответить.

\- Я люблю тебя, - медленно проговорил он. - Стайлз, - он подошел к парню и остановился рядом, чтобы видеть его лицо, а не разговаривать с его спиной, - я ничего не чувствую к Кэт. Просто... - как же сложно было подобрать нужные слова. - Она всего лишь человек. Она была беззащитна перед Иден, и я знал, что Иден хочет ее убить, я видел это в ее глазах.

\- Они были красными... - Стайлз взглянул на Дерека, встретив его пристальный, полный беспокойства взгляд. Черт, почему ему вдруг стало еще более паршиво? - Это была твоя сестра или... кто-то другой?..

\- Это была моя сестра, - тихо произнес Дерек, и в его голосе прозвучала неприкрытая боль, потому что - "была". - Она была очень зла, ей было больно и плохо, но это была она. Она узнала меня, сказала мне уйти с дороги... и я должен был ее послушаться.

Стайлз откинулся на спинку стула и рассеяно провел рукой по волосам, стараясь собраться с мыслями, хотя в его пустой голове их было не так много. Если не сказать, что не было совсем.

\- Ну и как? - спросил он, исподлобья взглянув на Дерека.

\- Что - "и как"? - тихо переспросил волк. Почему он выглядел таким виноватым и... уязвимым сейчас? Стайлзу было больно на него смотреть. И все равно он смотрел, из чистого упрямства Стилински.

\- Как тебе без меня? Легче стало? Можно же теперь творить все, что хочется, никто не кричит и не бесится. Рай, наверное.

Стайлз хотел сделать Дереку больно, как когда-то хотел заставить страдать своего отца. Он не знал, откуда в нем это эгоистичное и жестокое начало, но сдержаться не мог, когда внутри все клокотало и ныло от нестерпимой боли и жгучей обиды.

\- Кровать без тебя холодная, - только и ответил Дерек, принимая свое наказание, как заслуженное.

Стайлз горько усмехнулся:

\- Ничего, со временем привыкнешь.

\- Стайлз...

\- Хватит. Хватит этого "Стайлз, Стайлз, Стайлз", затрахал! - рявкнул он, резко вставая. - Я уже сказал - с меня хватит! Разбирайся сам со своим волчьим дурдомом, а меня оставь в покое, ясно? Я больше не хочу в этом участвовать, Хейл, не хочу - и точка. Я дошел до своего предела. Все, хватит.

\- Почему ты так ведешь себя? - Дерек все больше мрачнел и хмурился.

\- Почему? Почему?! - Стайлз изобразил жуткое подобие смеха. - Серьезно, Хейл? Ты не понимаешь, почему я так себя веду?! Потому что ты, мать его, следующий! Ты собираешься благородно сдохнуть, спасая мир от своего сбрендившего отца, а я не хочу, не хочу, блять, видеть твою смерть! - он проорал это все волку в лицо, схватив его за мокрый ворот футболки. - И раз уж ты планируешь отправиться к своим волчьим богам, оставив меня одного, давай покончим со всем здесь и сейчас, давай закончим эту бессмысленную игру в отношения и волчью пару! Я ведь, даже если захочу, не смогу малодушно пустить себе аконитовую пулю в висок, потому что буду нужен отцу, Скотту, да всем, мать его, кроме тебя! Я будто тебе вообще не ну...

Последние слова превратились в невнятное мычание, потонув в порывистом поцелуе, которым Дерек впился в его губы, схватив его за шею и резко подавшись навстречу. Стайлз укусил его до крови за нижнюю губу, упираясь руками в каменно-напряженные плечи, но в итоге лишь сильнее оказался прижат к мужчине, продолжавшему настойчиво терзать его губы.

Стайлз задыхался. От гнева, от ярости, от обиды, он отвечал укусами на прикосновения и с силой впивался ногтями в кожу. Он хотел, чтобы Дерек отпустил его, но тот был сильнее, и от собственного бессилия парень трясся, действительно приближаясь к своему пределу. Из глаз брызнули злые слезы, он последний раз попытался вырваться - и снова тщетно. Дерек был слишком настойчив, и в итоге Стайлз сдался. Обмяк в его руках, позволил чужому языку залезть в свой рот. Он перегорел. Ему было совершенно все равно, что волк собирается делать с его телом - он не замечал ни его ласк, ни тепла дыхания на своей коже, ни жара его тела. Он послушно лег на стол, когда его опустили, и покорно остался лежать, когда Дерек отстранился.

\- Что? - равнодушно спросил Стайлз в ответ на его потерянный, почти жалостливый взгляд. - Продолжай. Ты ведь этого хочешь.

\- Но ты - нет, - Дерек был оглушен внезапной безучастностью Стайлза, будто это был даже не Стайлз, а лишь его пустая, безжизненная оболочка. И ему стало действительно страшно.

\- А тебя это вдруг начало волновать? - интересно, он уже умер, раз ничего, совсем ничего не чувствует? Какая-то странная апатия, отрешенность от происходящего... но почему-то так спокойно. Больше никаких переживаний, волнений, метаний. Ему плевать на все. Даже - на Дерека.

Но когда волк, заскулив, будто он ударил его, отошел, пятясь назад, пока не наткнулся на кухонную тумбу, а потом почти бегом отправился к входной двери и ушел, Стайлз перестал видеть потолок за пеленой слез. Он закрыл лицо руками и, наконец, заплакал. Нет, зарыдал, забился в истерике и забылся только тогда, когда прибежавший Джон схватил его, прижал к себе и крепко обнял. Стайлз подумал о том, что самое страшное, через что приходится проходить человеку, это не боль или страдания - это вынужденное смирение, принятие неизбежного, необходимое, чтобы выжить или просто не сойти с ума. Когда это происходит, считай, тебя уже больше нет. И сколько бы слез Стайлз ни пролил, ничто не изменит того, что Дерек в итоге умрет... и Стайлз, кажется, вместе с ним.


	24. Красная Луна

\- Кто-нибудь мне объяснит, наконец, какого хрена это значит? Что они все здесь забыли?! - шепотом вскричал Стайлз, подавшись машинально в сторону прохода, хотя Питер мог его услышать даже из другого конца самолета.

\- Не хотят отпускать рассорившихся мамочку и папочку одних, - снизошел до ответа Питер, не прерывая чтения свежего выпуска Forbes и сохраняя свой вымораживающий покер-фейс.

\- И их отпустили?! - Стайлз все еще надеялся, что это лишь дурной сон. - Они же несовершеннолетние!

\- Твой отец любезно оформил нас с Дереком сопровождающими лицами...

\- А кто оплатил билеты?! - не унимался Стайлз.

\- Я, - Питер поднял голову и улыбнулся так ослепительно мило, что у Стайлза свело зубы от этого лицемерного, лживого оскала. Поморщившись, он украдкой выглянул из-за спинки кресла и быстро пробежался глазами по салону: Скотт и Эллисон ютятся в самом дальнем углу, Айзек и Бойд режутся в приставку по Wi-Fi-ю, расположившаяся у иллюминатора рядом с Питером Лидия смотрит очередную психологическую драму на планшете, и это с утра пораньше! Такие фильмы Стайлз предпочитал оставлять на дождливые, одинокие вечера, когда от желания взвыть спасает только ведро попкорна и упаковка салфеток. Неизбежно взгляд парня финишировал на хищном профиле занимавшего соседнее место Дерека, так крепко вцепившегося в подлокотники, словно он сидел не в кожаном комфортабельном кресле бизнес-класса со встроенной функцией массажа и подогрева, а на электрическом стуле, ожидая подачи тока и свершения своей казни.

\- Только не говори мне, что большой плохой волк боится высоты, - пораженно выдохнул Стайлз, удивленно разглядывая напряженные мускулы под футболкой и бисеринки пота на лбу волка. Тот бросил на него быстрый, но прицельно убийственный взгляд.

\- Отвали, - рыкнул он. Стайлз прыснул в кулак, сдерживая смех. Вот те на!

\- Брось, чувак, серьезно?! - неверяще воскликнул он. Нет, Дерек, безусловно, походил порой на сверхчеловека, сорри, сверхволка, но страх высоты был таким банальным, что в голове не укладывалось... как Дерек Хейл вообще может чего-либо бояться. - Ты правда боишься летать?!

\- Я тебя сейчас трахну, - с угрозой пообещал ему Дерек, услышав, как вся стая притихла: Скотт и Эллисон перестали самозабвенно сосаться, Айзек и Бойд взяли паузу в своей ожесточенной танковой баталии, Лидия повернула голову в их с Дереком сторону и скептически посмотрела на давящегося неуместным весельем Стайлза и оцепеневшего в преддверие близкой кончины волка.

\- Вам бы на консультацию семейного психолога... нет, пожалуй, сексопатолога, - сурово вынесла она свой вердикт и, вставив второй наушник, демонстративно вернулась к фильму.

Стайлзу стало стыдно, что он так откровенно потешается над Дереком, еще и при всех, когда волку действительно страшно, и он рассеяно почесал репу, пытаясь придумать, как спасти ситуацию.

\- Хочешь, я возьму тебя за руку? - предложил он.

\- Нет, отвали! - огрызнулся Дерек, но Стайлз продолжил настаивать на своем:

\- Да брось, ты ж не умрешь от пресловутой волчьей гордости, у вас такая фишка только с тоской прокатывает. Мне вот в детстве это всегда помогало, когда приходилось к врачу идти, а я до сих пор боюсь до дури людей в белых халатах. Мама или папа всегда держали меня за руку. Давай, Дерек, хватит упрямиться, ведешь себя, как ребенок.

Волк бросил на него уничижительный взгляд и процедил, понизив голос:

\- Разве не ты всего пару дней назад сказал мне, что видеть меня не желаешь, не пригласил справить Рождество и до последнего отказывался лететь, пока Скотт тебя за шкирку не приволок?

\- Не плюйся на меня ядовитой слюной, - Стайлз перестал улыбаться. - Я просто хочу помочь.

\- Мне не нужна твоя помощь, - поставил точку в их разговоре Дерек и закрыл глаза, откидывая голову назад. Ладно, взлет он пережил, остались еще пара часов полета на высоте лучше-не-знать-скольких миль и посадка (боже, еще приземление!). Дерек успел чертовски соскучиться по ощущению твердой, незыблемой земли под лапами, и это за какую-то жалкую четверть часа! Аменти, дай сил пережить это испытание.

Стайлз с горечью отвернулся. Ему все еще было неприятно и ужасно стыдно вспоминать о том, о чем так любезно напомнил ему Дерек. Да, он вел себя как беспринципная мразь и конченная скотина, о чем очень сильно сожалел теперь, когда бурлившие и раздиравшие его на части эмоции улеглись и вернулась вероломная ясность ума. Дерек не был виноват в том, что все так случилось - он ведь предложил Стайлзу стать парой, и не догадываясь о злом роке, а на кого и следовало злиться, так это на морального деграданта Питера, который все знал и, конечно же, ничего не сказал. Кален, блин, тоже отличился: тянул с признанием до последнего, надеялся, что ли, что пронесет? Кастодиан отказался ехать с ними (стоило полагать, воспоминания о трех годах заточения были еще слишком живы), заявил, что присмотрит за Бейкон-Хиллзом в их отсутствие и за Джексоном в частности. Уиттмор взбесился, узнав, что Дерек заставил Кэт уехать, разнес пол-лофта и укусил пытавшегося его утихомирить Питера. После чего драматично вылетел в окно на лестничной клетке и характерно скрылся в неизвестном направлении. Только накануне он объявился на пороге дома Дэнни, тот по договоренности сразу же отзвонился Стайлзу, и Кален настоял окончательно на своем решении остаться, с которым пришлось согласиться. За Каленом вызвалась присмотреть Эрика, что очень обнадеживало совесть Стайлза и унимало его тревогу. Крис тоже пообещал докладывать, если что, и следить за шерифом, из-за чего, растрогавшись, Стайлз едва не разрыдался на его мужественном плече. Правда, у помощи Криса была цена. Так как он не мог больше препятствовать отношениям Скотта и Эллисон после того, как его дочь сбежала из дома, узнав, что сделал с ее парнем отец, и им всем пришлось очень потрудиться, чтобы уговорить ее вернуться, Крис попросил Стайлза не спускать глаз с предоставленной самой себе сладкой парочки, чтобы они не натворили чего-нибудь. Мысленно Стайлз перевел "наплодили чего-нибудь".

Сложно отрицать очевидное: Дереку от Стайлза сильно досталось. Особенно паршиво было вспоминать о том, как в канун Рождества волк пришел к ним с отцом домой, а Стайлз просто не пустил его на порог. Джон пытался его образумить, но бестолку. В итоге они легли спать, не дожидаясь полночи, совершенно точно не переполненные волшебством праздника, а Дерек просидел все Рождество на ступенях их крыльца. Возвращаться в пустой лофт смысла не было: Питер ушел праздновать к Лидии и заодно знакомиться с ее родителями, заранее предупредив, что ждать его не стоит.

Теперь Стайлзу оставалось лишь кусать губы и нервничать. Почти сходить с ума. А если Дерек его оттолкнет? Если не примет его помощи? Он злился на Стайлза, и заслужено. А еще поездка случилась так быстро, что у них не было возможности поговорить. Ладно, Стайлз, не дрейфь, не укусит же он тебя. Не сожрет. Ну трахнет, может, так ты ж не против. У тебя от недели воздержания уже сперма скоро из ушей хлынет. Сам виноват, вот теперь и подлизывайся, как умеешь, вымаливая прощение.

Решившись, Стайлз, больше не колеблясь и по возможности не думая о последствиях, незаметно протянул руку и сжал горячие пальцы Дерека. После чего испуганно замер, краем глаза отслеживая реакцию волка. Тот не стряхнул брезгливо его руку, не зарычал, вообще до обидного ничего не сделал. Тогда Стайлз робко на него посмотрел. Дерек медленно открыл глаза и перехватил его взгляд виноватого, набедокурившего щенка.

\- Ты все еще злишься из-за Кэт? - спокойно спросил он.

\- Нет, - Стайлз сильнее сжал пальцы волка. Сердце бешено колотилось о ребра, готовое выскочить и убежать, спасаясь от позора. Он сидел красный, как рак, от жара стыда и волнения. - Скотт сказал, что ты изгнал ее. Что это значит?

\- Что если она вернется и мы встретимся вновь, я убью ее.

Стайлз покрылся мурашками и шумно взглотнул.

\- Я... прости. Мне жаль, что я... в общем, - замямлил он. - Прости.

Дерек, наконец, пошевелился. Выпустил подлокотник, который лишь чудом не сломал, и переплел их со Стайлзом пальцы. Парень почувствовал, как волк расслабился, и сам резко выдохнул, не заметив, что задержал дыхание.

\- Дерек... - кажется, он готов был заплакать. Дерек невольно улыбнулся, глядя на его слезливые, жалостливо хлопающие глазки, шмыгающий курносый носик и дрожащие губки. Осирис, эти губки...

\- Ох, Стайлз, в кого ты такой... иди сюда, - он лишь едва потянул парня за руку, как тот, вскочив, уже пристроил свой шустрый зад на его коленях. Питер тактично прикрылся журналом, Лидия делала вид, что крайне увлечена просмотром мозговыносящей кинокартины, а оставшиеся члены стаи вдвое усерднее занялись своими делами. Они все без исключения хотели, чтобы их альфа-парочка помирилась, и боялись испортить этот долгожданный момент воссоединения. - Все хорошо, я не обижаюсь...

От этих слов действительно захотелось разрыдаться, и чтобы справиться с собой, Стайлз выдохнул "Заткнись" в губы мужчины и жадно его поцеловал, обнимая одной рукой за плечи, а второй не отпуская его горячей руки.

\- Больше не страшно? - сбивчиво прошептал Стайлз, чуть отстранившись.

\- Нет... - выдохнул Дерек, ловя губами ускользающую родинку на щеке, подрумяненной и аппетитной - так бы и съел.

\- Мне тоже, - и Стайлз снова его поцеловал, не в силах пресытиться. Почти целую неделю он потерял из-за собственной недалекости (и этот был самый мягкий диагноз, который он успел себе поставить), только сейчас поняв, как глупо тратить драгоценное время на обиды, ссоры и выяснения отношений. Кто знает, сколько им осталось наслаждаться друг другом и тонуть в своей любви? Стайлз хотел быть с Дереком каждый миг, жить им, дышать им, чтобы потом ему не о чем было сожалеть.

Если от него останется хоть что-то, когда Дерека не станет.

***

Последний раз Стайлз бывал заграницей (поездки на экскурсии в соседние штаты не в счет), когда еще была жива мама. На те рождественские каникулы они всей семьей поехали в Финляндию, кататься на горных лыжах, собачьих упряжках и гостить в Лапландии у Санты. Смешно, но в десять лет Стайлз все еще верил в существование Санты Клауса, оленя Рудольфа, гномов, эльфов, Человека-Паука, Бэтмена, джедаев, фей, единорогов... и, как ни странно, оборотней. Клаудия любила читать ему страшные сказки на ночь, и нет, он не поэтому теперь не мог спать без включенного света или волка под боком.

Природа вокруг так разительно отличалась от калифорнийских пейзажей, что Стайлз не отлипал от окошка автобуса ни на секунду, приклеившись к нему кончиком носа. От его восторженных вздохов стекло постоянно запотевало, и он только успевал протирать его рукавом неизменной и горячо любимой красной худи, в которой он сам себе напоминал маскулинную версию Красной Шапочки.

Молитвами и Чудом, не иначе, Дерек пережил многочасовой перелет, и нездоровый зеленоватый оттенок лица исчез, стоило волку сбежать по трапу самолета - Стайлзу в какой-то момент показалось, что тот готов был пасть ниц и расцеловаться с грязным асфальтом; вместо него Стайлз, пока никто не видит, споро подставил свои губы-уточкой, получив заслуженный и преисполненный благодарности за спасение поцелуй.

В аэропорту они пробыли совсем недолго, но успели поесть и отдохнуть перед тем, как приехал их рейсовый автобус до нужного населенного пункта, который Стайлз не сразу отыскал на походной карте. Да, да, Гугл, наконец, чего-то не знал! Это богами забытое место терялось среди непроходимых лесов и не светилось даже на снимках со спутника.

\- Поверить не могу, что самовольно ввязалась во все это, - капризно выдохнула Лидия, утопнув острыми шпильками в грунте проселочной дороги.

\- Милая, я ведь говорил тебе надеть кроссовки, - невзначай заметил Питер, с беззаботной улыбкой наблюдая за готовой превратиться в горгону девушкой. Он не боялся попасть под раздачу, а вот остальные старались держаться от разъяренной Лидии Мартин подальше.

\- У меня нет кроссовок! И никогда не будет! - рявкнула она в лицо мужчине, воспользовалась его предплечьем в качестве точки опоры и разулась. Всучила ему свои туфли и гордо пошла дальше, босая, рыжая и бесстыжая. Стайлз восхищенно вздыхал ей в спину, пока Дерек с парнями был занят багажом.

\- Долго идти? - спросила Эллисон, поправляя лямки рюкзака за спиной. Она взяла с собой домашнее задание - спортивный лук, который не считался оружием, а потому был разрешен к провозу в ручной клади. Никаких чемоданов, естественно, ни у кого не было (Джексон-то с ними не поехал), они планировали пробыть в Канаде пару дней, не больше. Опасно было надольше оставлять Бейкон-Хиллз без защиты. Ричард все еще был где-то поблизости, и хорошо, если они успеют узнать, что ему нужно, до того, как он придет по их души.

\- Около часа, если срежем через реку, - прояснил обстановку Дерек.

\- Вплавь? - ужаснулся Айзек.

\- По пояс, - утешил его волк. Он пошел за Питером и Лидией, Стайлз поспешил следом.

\- Как думаешь, они знают, что мы к ним в гости идем? - спросил он первое, что пришло на ум, лишь бы не молчать. Хотя они с Дереком вроде как официально и законно помирились, парень все еще ощущал какую-то неловкость и... недосказанность, что ли? Одних слов и поцелуев было недостаточно для неоспоримого, стопроцентного подтверждения, что у них снова все зашибись и даже круче. Но воспользоваться кабинкой туалета в самолете, увы, не вышло - Дерек наотрез отказался покидать свое кресло. Это было так чертовски мило, но и расстраивало одновременно: Стайлз-то успел размечтаться, представив себя героем дешевой, но трогательной американской мелодрамы.

\- Наверняка, - подтвердил его догадку Дерек.

\- А как думаешь, а твоего отца мы встретим? Я имею в виду биологического, - полюбопытствовал Стайлз.

\- Возможно, - не стал отрицать такой возможности волк. - Но я бы предпочел обойтись без личной встречи.

\- Почему? - расстроился парень.

\- Мне Питера хватает, - отрезал Дерек.

\- Я все слышу, - не оборачиваясь, напомнил идущий впереди добрый дядюшка, помахав им туфлями из ограниченной осенней коллекции. Стайлз диву давался, как можно столько бабла выкидывать на какие-то лаковые, совершенно непрактичные колодки пыток - как девушки вообще ходят на таких шпильках?!

\- Ты камеру не забыл? - спросил вдруг Дерек.

\- Ты что! Я б без нее на обратный рейс сел, - горячо заверил его Стайлз и полез доставать свою малышку, раз им еще добрый час ехать на своих двоих по пересеченной местности.

\- Не говори мне об обратном рейсе, - взмолился Дерек, едва успев отойти от пережитого кошмара. Стайлз только рассмеялся и, включив фотокамеру, поймал в фокус лицо своего фотогеничного и крайне артистичного волка. Кажется, тот жаждал его трахнуть после того, как выпустит кишки.

\- О да, детка, больше страсти! Больше чувственности! Вот так! Еще! - дурачась, донимал он Дерека дурацкими комментариями.

\- Ты Канаду фоткать собирался или меня? - недовольно напомнил ему о цели визита Дерек, не злясь особо, пока до вспышки дело не доходило. Волк ее ненавидел всеми фибрами души, как и любой яркий свет, бьющий по глазам.

\- Зачем мне Канада, когда есть ты? - любовно выдохнул парень в ответ.

\- Трепло, - усмехнулся Дерек и, схватив взвизгнувшего от неожиданности Стайлза в охапку, потащил в затрещавшие кусты, собираясь заняться парнем в тихом, укромном местечке, где им никто не помешает. Стайлз заливисто и игриво рассмеялся, испортив всю серьезность момента, за что получил смачный шлепок пониже поясницы.

\- Вас подождать? - любезно окликнул их Питер, пока щенки догоняли, что вообще творится и куда смотался их вожак со своей ценной ношей.

\- Нет! - одновременно ответили ему Стайлз и Дерек. Переглянулись и рассмеялись.

Ладно, Стайлз, признай уже, что поездка в Канаду была не такой уж плохой идеей. Верно сексопатологи говорят. Все дело в смене обстановки.

***

Широко распахнув глаза, Стайлз глядел на кружащие и мягко падавшие вниз большие белые хлопья снега. Завороженный этим хаотичным, но таким естественным танцем, он все ждал, когда хоть одна снежинка попадет на его горевшие, пульсировавшие, искусанные и все еще жаждущие страстных поцелуев губы - растает, превратившись в хрустальную капельку, которую он слижет, чтобы попробовать настоящую зиму на вкус.

Горячая волна острого, тягучего наслаждения накатывала вновь и вновь в ритме рваных проникновений - глубже, быстрее, резче, медленнее, едва входя, до самого конца. Стайлз задыхался от нехватки воздуха, не успевая дышать, и заходился новым громким, несдержанным стоном в ответ на очередной порывистый толчок. Он опустил мутный взгляд, похотливо глядя на Дерека из-под трепещущих ресниц, и развязно провел языком по опухшим губам. Сейчас его очередь пожирать взглядом совершенное, напряженное тело волка, удовлетворенно отмечать, как расширяются его зрачки, когда он сильнее сжимает его в себе, а потом расслабляет дырку, смиренно принимая его в себя. Раз за разом, снова и снова. Он умоляет Дерека не останавливаться, продолжать, больше, еще, еще! Он жадный, он хочет, чтобы Дерек был только его, смотрел лишь на него и любил его одного - так, как он умеет лучше всего, заставляя его выгибаться, извиваться, метаться на постеленном на землю раскрытом спальном мешке. Он спасает спину от холода промерзлой почвы, но не от впивающихся в лопатки и поясницу неровностей лесного дерна. Но Стайлз не замечает никаких неудобств, он целиком и полностью поглощен процессом.

Стайлзу нравится, как Дерек чутко реагирует на все изменения, происходящие с ним, предугадывает и исполняет его желания. Волк - идеальный любовник, и парень тает и течет в его умелых руках. Стайлз мягкий, гибкий и податливый, как пластилин, и Дерек делает с ним все, что ему вздумается. А Стайлз ему это позволяет. Поднимать выше свои бедра, давать сводить себя с ума на грани боли и удовольствия, брать жестко и грубо, оставляя синяки на молочной коже от впивающихся в нее пальцев и губ. Дерек резко наклоняется, загоняя член до основания, до характерного шлепка, и впивается зубами в тонкую кожицу над кадыком, кусает и тянет ее, и Стайлз жалобно скулит, потому что волк перестает двигаться, а это жаркое трение внутри и постыдные, хлюпающие звуки все, что ему сейчас нужно, чтобы, наконец, кончить. Но Дерек не собирается над ним сжалиться: Стайлз заслужил наказание, и лучше ему быть хорошим мальчиком, чтобы не разозлить волка еще больше.

\- Дерек... - жалобно скулит Стайлз, внутри него всего так много, слишком много, и когда он пытается податься навстречу, слышит угрожающее рычание, вибрацией проходящее сквозь его кожу и доходящее до сладко сжимающегося в ужасе и восторге нутра. - Пожалуйста... - он готов умолять, если это поможет. Но в ответ Дерек лишь сильнее сжимает пальцы у основания его члена, пережимая уретру, и Стайлз физически не может кончить - от все возрастающего давления и напряжения он плачет, кусается, царапается и снова скулит, когда Дерек выпрямляется и продолжает методично трахать его, доводя до полубессознательного состояния.

Что ж, у них выработался свой способ решать все разногласия через постель. Стайлз провинился, Дерек берет реванш, и обоих это более чем устраивает, даже если волк сейчас походит на обезумевшего, дорвавшегося маньяка, а парень - на безвольную и сломленную жертву изнасилования.

Когда терпеть уже нет никаких сил, а на спине и плечах Дерека не остается и живого места от коротких, но твердых ногтей Стайлза, оставляющих красные, едва не кровоточащие полосы, волк сменяет гнев на милость - выпускает налившийся кровью и потемневший член парня, резко переворачивает его и дергает вверх, ставя на четвереньки. Стайлз пытается устоять, но ноги дрожат и не слушаются, и Дереку приходится ухватить его руками за талию покрепче, чтобы не дать растечься по подстилке. Он дразняще гладит головкой растянутый вход, собирая подтеки слюны, и медленно и с чувством проталкивает член до самого конца. Прижимается к содрогающемуся парню сзади и жарко выдыхает ему на ухо, прихватывая губами свою фетишистскую родинку на самом кончике:

\- Кончай.

От этого низкого, хриплого шепота Стайлз дрожит, сжимается, и уже через пару яростных фрикций, выбивающих из него остатки духа, кончает - так сильно, мощно, неописуемо, что забывается на пару мгновений, оглушенный оргазмом и своим криком. Дерек давит рукой на его голову, вынуждая прижаться грудью к земле и прогнуться, подставляя свой отшлепанный, многострадальный зад, и продолжает его драть, потому что ему явно мало. А Стайлз не успевает прийти в себя достаточно, чтобы попросить его дать перерыв. Ему кажется, что еще немного, еще чуть-чуть, и он просто сдохнет от переизбытка всего, что чувствовал сейчас и ощущал, особенно внутри себя.

И он слишком поздно понял, что Дерек припас ему еще один сюрприз. Как и оборотни, он мог вызывать лишь частичное схлынивание, и самым легким было поменять глаза, уши, клыки и когти. Труднее было трансформировать какой-то отдельный орган, например, детородный, но на что не пойдешь ради того, чтобы заставить Стайлза биться в экстатической агонии.

\- Дерек! - Стайлз испуганно дернулся, когда с очередным толчком в него попыталось проникнуть что-то явно большее, чем человеческий член. Чтобы парень не мешал ему, волк еще сильнее надавил на его затылок, вжимая щекой в мягкую ткань спальника, второй рукой обхватил его под животом, фиксируя в нужном положении, и протолкнул узел, услышав заветный "чпок", переросший в полузадушенный, жалостливый стон, сорвавшийся с губ совершенно не готового к этому Стайлза - ни физически, ни морально. Он зажмурился, стараясь справиться со спазмом, они и так тут проверяли его прямую кишку и сфинктер на прочность, затеяв постельные игры посреди леса, без дополнительной смазки и с поспешной подготовкой, и, честно говоря, ему казалось, что Дерек его все-таки порвал. Но когда волк снова начал двигаться, удерживая его, не давая права голоса и заставляя давиться слезами, ему удалось это поразительно легко - перетерпев, Стайлз сам охотно принимал его в себя, потому что это... потому что этот чертов узел... Вот черт!

В этот раз он кончил без всякого приказа сверху. Дерек будто только этого и ждал - довести Стайлза еще раз до безудержного оргазма, закончив их воспитательный акт на яркой, запоминающейся ноте, прежде чем позволить и себе спустить курок. Он навалился сверху на парня и завалился вместе с ним на бок. Стайлз был в таком невменяемом состоянии, что даже не сопротивлялся, покорно позволяя себя обнимать, тискать и благодарно целовать в шею.

\- Гад вшивый... - только и смог просипеть он, успев отвыкнуть от распирающего изнутри узла. Нет, конечно, не такого, каким он должен быть в оригинале, но достаточного, чтобы сдавливать простату и вынуждать Стайлза кусать губы в кровь.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - с чувством выполненного долга бормочет морально удовлетворенный Дерек, прижимая трясущегося парня ближе к себе, потому что на самом деле сейчас чертовски морозно, идет снег, они тут под елью лежат совершенно голые, и все, что спасает Стайлза от обморожения и воспаления легких, это горячий волк, от разгоряченной кожи которого поднимается пар.

И Стайлз не чувствует холода, совсем, ему даже жарко и так хорошо, как давно не было. Он расплывается в счастливой, сумасшедшей улыбке, отзываясь нежным и неопределенным "ммм" на волчьи ласки и нагло подставляя свои губы. Дерек приподнимается, зализывает кровоточащие ранки, любовно зацеловывает синяки от своих зубов, трепетно и упоительно целует. Он ничего не говорит, потому что громкие слова никогда не были его сильной стороной, но и по его молчанию Стайлз знает, как Дерек отчаянно скучал по нему эти дни и как сильно ему хотелось, чтобы парень позвал его.

"Дерек".

Этого было достаточно, чтобы он, находясь даже на другом конце света, уже через секунду оказался рядом. И никогда, больше никогда не расставался со своим мальчиком ни на миг.

***

Когда Дерек и Кален рассказывали Стайлзу о шаманах, он представлял их совсем не так. Они виделись ему какой-то дикой помесью индейцев и папуасов, этаких полуголых, татуированных чуваков в перьях, которые пляшут с бубном у костра и курят трубку мира. А потому он несколько часов никак не мог прийти в себя и свыкнуться с жестокой реальностью: эти шаманы выглядели даже более нормально, вменяемо и цивилизовано, чем превалирующее большинство жителей Бейкон-Хиллза.

Их небольшое племя жило в одноэтажных деревянных домах без окон, с натянутой на раму шкурой вместо входной двери. На задних дворах они выращивали овощи и травы, держали кур и коз. В леваде у реки Стайлз даже увидел небольшое стадо свободно пасущихся лошадей, обросших густым мехом и умиротворенно пощипывавших жалкие клочки зеленой травы. Шаманы (на взгляд Стайлза просто живущие в уединении люди) отлично разговаривали по-английски, без всякого акцента, и очень обрадовались нежданным, но желанным гостям. Несколько женщин в красивых, сшитых и расшитых вручную нарядах тут же взяли в оборот немного растерявшуюся стаю и затащили в самый большой дом, где на первом этаже располагалась общая кухня и обеденная комната, а на втором жила семья вождя, с которым им еще предстояло познакомиться.

Ребят отогрели, напоили, накормили, уболтали. Нетерпеливо расспрашивали о Калифорнии и Бейкон-Хиллзе и жадно слушали все, что им рассказывали. Даже нелюдимый и молчаливый Бойд поддался магии гостеприимства и рассказал об игре в лакросс. И Стайлз окончательно уверовал, что эти шаманы никакие не шаманы, когда двое местных мальчишек горячо заявили, что они тоже играют в лакросс. Обрадованный Скотт мигом собрал две команды и потащил всех на импровизированное поле, как раз закончился снегопад. Стайлза никто звать не стал - им не нужно было гадать, насколько сильно саднит у него задница после их с Дереком бурного примирения, поскольку запах волка звучал на нем ярче любого одеколона - такой сильный, что даже если не захочешь, все равно почуешь.

Поэтому Стайлз остался. Пристроился в уютном кресле у горящего очага в компании глиняной чаши с ароматным, вкуснейшим чаем, какой он ни разу в жизни не пробовал, и Дерек остался вместе с ним. Он сидел у него в ногах, устроив голову на коленях парня, и дремал, гипнотизируемый легкими, ненавязчивыми прикосновениями пальцев парня, перебиравшего его волосы.

Но их идиллия вскоре была прервана. Пришел Питер и сообщил, что вождь хочет с ними поговорить. Дерек только кивнул и не подумал выпрямляться, вставать и куда-то идти. У Стайлза опыт общения с малыми народностями был скудным, так что он решил целиком и полностью полагаться во всех вопросах на своего волка. В конце концов, Дерек тут три года прожил. И доказательство тому не замедлило появиться.

\- Дерек, родной! - к ним подошла седовласая женщина неопределяемого возраста без единой морщины на лице, и Стайлз навскидку мог дать ей как пятьдесят, так и все сто. Ее совершенно белые, как снег, волосы так странно контрастировали со смуглой кожей и ярко-голубыми глазами, что Стайлз не мог перестать на нее пялиться, хотя понимал, что это совсем невежливо и даже неприлично.

Дерек подался вперед, не вставая со шкур, и дал обнять себя за лицо и поцеловать в макушку - на миг он скрылся за спавшими полами расписной, шерстяной шали, украшенной длинной бахромой.

\- Я думала, что ты никогда не вернешься, - с грустной улыбкой произнесла женщина.

\- Ты же знаешь, что я бы никогда не вернулся, будь моя воля, - едва слышно ответил Дерек и потерся, совсем как пес, о ее ноги. Стайлзу от этого зрелища сделалось не по себе. С ним Дерек никогда себя так не вел... так чтобы совсем как волк, которому чуждо все человеческое.

\- Но ты вернулся, - тяжело вздохнула она и взглянула на замершего Стайлза, словно только сейчас его заметила. - Дженим, здравствуй, милый.

Она вдруг подошла и обняла его, заключив в свои теплые, пахнущие солнцем, зимой и травами объятия. Стайлз от неожиданности едва не расплескал свой чай.

\- От-ткуда вы знаете м-мое имя? - пролепетал он, но женщина ответить не успела.

\- Дженим? - Дерек грозно уставился на парня таким взглядом, что тот вжался в спинку кресла.

\- У меня так в свидетельстве о рождении написано, - оправдался он, чувствуя себя немного виноватым, что до сих пор не сообщил волку свое настоящее имя. Они уже и пожениться успели, и запланировать детей, а Дерек до сих пор оставался в неведении о еще многом, что тщательно скрывал от него парень. И касалось это не только его имени, но и его снов. - Так моего деда звали, а мой отец в этом вопросе принципиален, но мне все равно, что они там понаписали, когда я еще не имел права голоса. Меня по-любому зовут Стайлз. Меня все зовут Стайлзом.

Выразив все свое недовольство одним красноречивым взглядом и подергиванием роскошных бровей, Дерек, сочтя, что они поговорят об этом позже с глазу на глаз (Стайлз сглотнул, прощаясь со своей задницей), наконец снизошел до того, чтобы представить вождя и парня друг другу:

\- Нагиза, это Стайлз, моя пара. Стайлз, это Нагиза, вождь племени.

Стайлз беспардонно уронил челюсть. Вот те на! Матриархат?! Его о таком не предупреждали! Но долго пребывать в одном шоке ему не дали, поскольку почти сразу Дерек подверг его во второй:

\- Ты мне солгала. Ты с самого начала знала, что они сделали с моим отцом, - как обычно, волк не любил ходить вокруг да около и сразу перешел к сути дела. Такими темпами они отсюда после ужина уже уедут, а не через пару дней.

Нагиза внимательно на него посмотрела.

\- Ты не готов был это услышать, - произнесла она. - Идем, поговорим в другом месте. И твой мальчик пусть идет с нами.

Дерек поднялся первым. Подал руку Стайлзу, помогая ему встать, и втроем они отправились на второй этаж. И вот там-то парня и ждал первый "сюрприз". Он ведь чуял какой-то подвох во всей этой искренней, а потому такой пугающей доброжелательности, с которой племя отнеслось к ним, хотя они были всего-навсего чужаками.

В комнате, отведенной под кабинет, где Нагиза собирала рукописи и работала, все стены были увешаны волчьими головами. Десятки оскаленных, сморщенных морд с пустыми провалами глазниц обратили свои взоры на Стайлза, оцепеневшего сразу, стоило ему переступить порог. Дерек мягко подтолкнул его, вынуждая сделать последний шаг, и закрыл дверь, отрезая путь к отступлению.

Этой коллекции ликанов или верусов позавидовали бы даже Ардженты. Стайлз хотел бы сбежать и забыть о том, что он увидел, но ему пришлось остаться.

\- Чьи это головы? - ляпнул он, не сдержавшись.

\- Портентумов, - небрежно бросила Нагиза, присев на край стола и жестом предложив им занять места на диване. Дерек взял Стайлза за руку и мягко повел за собой. Он усадил парня на диван и сел рядом, не отпуская его руки, чтобы тот чувствовал его поддержку через прикосновение. - Ты уже встречался с Ричардом? - вернулась Нагиза к прерванному разговору.

\- Нет, - мрачно ответил Дерек, смотря на женщину, не моргая. - Я ждал, когда они придут, чтобы убить меня. Но прошло столько времени, и они ни разу не дали о себе знать. Я не понимаю, чего они ждут.

\- Думаю, я знаю, - тихо сказала Нагиза, и каждое ее слово было наполнено каким-то безграничным сожалением. - Послезавтра взойдет Красная Луна.

\- И что это значит? - нахмурился Дерек. - Я верус, а не ликан, я не могу стать человеком в эту ночь, если это то, чего они хотят.

\- Нет, Дерек, - Нагиза смотрела на него почти что с болью. - Эта ночь их последний шанс тебя убить.

В мозгу Стайлза резко щелкнул выключатель, словно ярко освещенная комната вдруг утонула в беспроглядной тьме. Перед глазами все поплыло, пульс набатом стучал в ушах, и пришлось приложить огромные усилия, чтобы ничем себя не выдать. Дерек очень напряженно глядел на Нагизу, ожидая продолжения:

\- Почему именно в эту ночь? Это как-то связано со мной и... с моим настоящим отцом?

Нагиза кивнула, соглашаясь с верным предположением.

\- Он оберегал тебя все эти годы, стерег, как зеницу ока, - рассказала она, - он ждал этой ночи, чтобы ты приобрел свою истинную форму и раскрыл свою настоящую силу. Но перед тем, как это случится, ты будешь наиболее уязвим, и твой отец не сможет ни помочь тебе, ни защитить тебя. Он уйдет, как только взойдет Луна.

\- Почему они хотят убить его?! - воскликнул Стайлз, не в силах больше молчать. - Почему?! - вскричал он. - Что он сделал им?!

\- Дело не в том, что Дерек сделал, а в том, что он может сделать, - Нагиза печально глядела на Стайлза своими мудрыми, все понимающими глазами. - Они боятся его, боятся его отца, боятся его силы. Они не могут сломать его и подчинить себе, поэтому им проще его убить, на корню искоренив довлеющую над ними угрозу. Дерек стоит у них на пути.

Стайлз схватился за голову, до боли натянув прядки волос, но это все равно не помогало. Он щелкал долбанным выключателем, лупил по нему кулаком, но свет никак не хотел зажигаться. Гребанная электропроводка. Давно надо было ее поменять, подвела в самый неподходящий момент.

\- И что же делать?! - спросил он раньше, чем успел открыть рот Дерек.

\- Дать Дереку и Ричарду встретиться, - ответила очевидное Нагиза, - но нужно успеть до того, как взойдет Луна, или же переждать, пока она не уйдет из зенита.

\- Но мы не можем его найти. Мы не знаем, где Ричард, - у Стайлза вот-вот начнется паника.

\- Отправляйтесь в храм, - решила Нагиза, - поговорите с главной жрицей, она лучше меня ответит на все ваши вопросы. Это она призвала Ликаона, ей лучше знать.

\- Призвала? - Дерек еще больше напрягся.

\- Да. В ночь, когда взошла Красная Луна. Ее цикл длится двадцать семь земных лет, - Нагиза вернула последний кусочек мозаики на место, и цельная, пугающая картина вдруг сложилась у Стайлза перед глазами. Ему уже не нужно было идти в храм, чтобы понять, что все плохо. Все очень и очень плохо. Безнадежно. Еще чуть-чуть, и Стайлз предаст фамилию Стилински и собственные идеалы, прогнувшись под грузом навалившейся на него суровой, неизбежной реальности.

Он уже почти сдался.

***

Густой еловый лес кончился; к подножью горы вела большая, заснеженная поляна.

Если Стайлз еще вчера думал, что головы портентумов в качестве сувениров и украшений это самое жуткое, что ему предстоит увидеть в этом месте, то он жестоко ошибался. Чучела полулюдей не шли ни в какое сравнение с этой гигантской, вырезанной в скале волчьей распахнутой пастью, глотка которой служила входом в пещеру, где располагался храм, о котором Стайлз уже был наслышан.

\- Слушай, может, нам не нужно туда идти? - предпринял он последнюю жалкую попытку уговорить Дерека повернуть назад.

\- Ты слышал Нагизу. Времени нет, - произнес Дерек спокойно, продолжая уверенно идти дальше, с каждым шагом приближаясь к их цели.

\- А еще я слышал, что твой отец какое-то чертово волчье божество или просто бессмертное чудовище! - психовал Стайлз, утопая в глубоком снегу по колено и постоянно теряя шапку. Он спешил за волком, как мог, успевая еще и возмущаться на ходу. - А мы идем к тем сумасшедшим, одичавшим бабам, которые его призвали! И вообще, ты не задавался вопросом, каким макаром ты появился на свет?! Дерек! Они вытащили на свет божий какую-то тварь в ночь несуществующей, мать ее, Красной Луны, заставили переспать с этой тварью твою мать, и я начинаю понимать, почему вожак твоей стаи хотел тебя прикончить! И почему ей пришлось спрятать тебя у Ричарда!

\- Стайлз, я тоже все прекрасно понимаю, - отрезал Дерек, остро взглянув на нервничающего и заговаривающему ему зубы парня. - Но у меня нет выбора. Завтра ночью мне придется встретиться с Ричардом, и я не знаю, чем эта встреча кончится для нас обоих.

\- Пойдем назад, - Стайлз вцепился в рукав волка, дрожа от холода и от ужаса. Он встал, как вкопанный, и Дереку пришлось тоже остановиться, если он не хотел тащить его силой. - Я не хочу туда идти, - умолял его парень, сильнее сжимая пальцы. - У меня мороз по коже от этого места. Дерек. Они ничего хорошего тебе не скажут. Ну пожалуйста, послушай меня хоть в этот раз. Не надо, не ходи. У меня плохое предчувствие, очень плохое.

Дерек внимательно на него смотрел, будто обдумывал что-то, но вряд ли поворачивать назад или нет. Он уже все давно решил. Стайлза, как и всегда, не спросили, а просто поставили перед фактом.

\- Я хочу узнать, кто я, - произнес он тихо, смотря почти скулящему от страха и бессилия парню в глаза. - Хочу узнать, зачем я родился. И это мой последний шанс, потому что завтра ночью я буду уже мертв.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты умирал, - губы Стайлза предательски задрожали, но глаза оставались странно сухими. - Не хочу никакого гребанного баланса. Пусть Ричард творит, что хочет, пусть его останавливает кто-то другой. Почему ты?!

\- Это я тоже хочу узнать. Идем, Стайлз, - Дерек мягко, но настойчиво потянул его за собой. Стайлз захныкал, но вынужденно поддался, давая себя увести. Огромная каменная пасть с клыками становилась все ближе и неизбежнее. Стайлз заходил в нее, затаив дыхание и не чувствуя собственного онемевшего тела. Он знал, что еще жив, лишь благодаря горячей руке Дерека, крепко сжимавшей его ладонь.

В пещере горели факелы, мертвецким, голубым пламенем, таким холодным, что каменные стены покрывала изморозь. Это не был огонь, и Стайлз знать не хотел, что это. Он больше не уговаривал Дерека уйти, но и не собирался оставлять его одного. Они справятся. Вдвоем они точно со всем справятся. Самоубеждение пока еще помогало.

Проход расширился, перетекая во внутренние покои - и с грубого пола пещеры они ступили на гладкие, мраморные плиты. Стайлз, разинув рот, оглядывался вокруг и видел настоящий храм: с колоннами, арками, балконами, изображениями волков, их статуями, фресками, витражами. Волки были повсюду - сидели, стояли, лежали, бежали, выли, скалились, спали. Дерек выглядел так, будто эти потрясающие воображение интерьеры ничуть его не волнуют, и Стайлз как-то запоздало вспомнил, что волк бывал здесь и раньше.

\- Нам сюда, - Дерек повел его в одну из арок. Их шаги эхом отдавались в гулкой, пустой тишине.

Еще волки. Стайлз был словно в дурном сне. Кошмаре, от которого он не мог проснуться, но, увы, он знал, что не спит. И, находясь в этом месте, он начинал верить в Богов и существование этого Ликаона, кем бы он ни был.

Их встретила белая волчица с глазами без зрачков и радужки - одни белки, и где-то краем сознания Стайлз понял, что она не верус, а одна из жриц-людей, научившаяся принимать волчье обличие - ее выдавали глаза, о которых когда-то рассказал ему Питер.

Волчица поднялась на задние лапы и приняла свой истинный облик, становясь высокой, статной женщиной, с седыми волосами и почти черной кожей. В этот раз Стайлз даже гадать не стал, сколько ей лет. Возможно столько, что ему не захочется знать.

\- Здравствуй, Теодорик, - произнесла она на неизвестном Стайлзу языке, но он каким-то образом ее понял и решил ничему не удивляться. Жрица открыла подернутые голубой поволокой слепые глаза, и парень вздрогнул, когда серебристые, расширенные зрачки вдруг скользнули по нему, словно женщина в самом деле могла его видеть. - Ты пришел не один.

\- Это...

\- Я знаю, кто это, - оборвала его жрица. Она стояла перед ними совершенно обнаженная, но, глядя на нее, Стайлз испытывал только суеверный трепет. Даже Дерек никогда не пугал его так сильно, как это... существо, когда-то бывшее смертной женщиной. - А ты нет.

\- О чем Вы? - Дерек нахмурился.

\- Узнаешь, когда время придет, - жрица отказалась отвечать на этот вопрос, и Стайлз начал сомневаться, что они вообще получат хоть какие-то ответы. - Я ждала тебя.

Она жестом пригласила их следовать за собой и повела в залу за алтарем, на котором Стайлз, вовремя успев закрыть рот рукой, увидел труп не первой свежести, кажется, принадлежавший оборотню. Точнее, наверное, еще одному незадачливому выродку. Пока они шли, жрица, ступавшая босыми ногами бесшумно, как бесплотный призрак, негромко рассказывала:

\- Твоя мать, Талия, подавала большие надежды. Она была очень способной и одаренной, ее ждало прекрасное будущее. Но Круг настоял на том, что она должна уйти из послушниц, чтобы дать жизнь своим потомкам и не позволить верусам исчезнуть с лица Земли. Круг подсуетился, как и всегда, и нашел ей подходящего веруса, они вынудили ее присоединиться к его стае.

Стайлз внимательно слушал, не пропуская ни слова (и неприязнь, если не презрение, жрицы к Кругу от него не укрылась). Некоторые моменты начали проясняться, но ситуация легче от этого не становилась. Дерек был мрачен, но странно расслаблен, будто чувствовал себя здесь, как дома. Для него, волка, наверняка это так и было. Люди тоже ощущали какое-то душевное спокойствие, когда находились в священном для них месте, в церкви или мечети, например.

\- Ей приснился вещий сон вдали от дома, и она поспешно вернулась сюда, рассказала мне, что увидела, - продолжала жрица, пока они шли и шли куда-то в толщу скалы, где становилось все холоднее, так что Стайлз, одетый в шубу, невольно жался к боку горячего Дерека, побрезговавшего даже курткой.

\- Сон о том, как Венаторы сделали из Ричарда монстра? - робко уточнил Стайлз. Ему было как-то боязно разговаривать с этой женщиной, зная, кто она, он не хотел снискать ее гнева.

Но жрица не обратила никакого внимания на то, что к ней посмел обратиться человеческий детеныш, и спокойно ответила:

\- О том, что сделал Ричард, став тем, кем он является сейчас. Богоматерь согласилась помочь нам, приведя к нам своего сына в ночь Красной Луны. Ликаон выбрал Талию своей избранницей, для нее это была огромная честь, - Стайлз с трудом умолчал о том, что думает о такой "чести", но не ему было судить верусов и Талию в их числе, все-таки их взгляды на жизнь в некоторых аспектах различались диаметрально противоположным образом. - Талия скрыла это от нас. Мы узнали обо всем от Круга, который любезно сообщил нам о том, что Талия сбежала из стаи, когда узнала, что понесла. Она была далеко, и мы ничем не могли ей помочь. Она спрятала тебя, Теодорик, от нас и от врагов. И пока кастодиан не привез тебя к нам, мы не знали, жив ли ты.

\- Почему Вы называете его Теодориком? - совсем осмелел Стайлз. Ладно, не убьют же его за излишнее любопытство, он ведь имел на него право! Их с Дереком жизни висели на волоске, тут уж не до соблюдения субординации.

\- Потому что он теодорик, - ответила жрица невозмутимо, и до Стайлза дошло, что это вовсе не имя. Точнее, не совсем имя.

\- Это значит "Царь", - пояснил ему Дерек. "Волков", - добавил мысленно парень. Талия знала, как назвать своего первенца. Только вот знала ли она, на что обрекала его, позволив появиться на свет?

Они пришли. В какую-то плохо освещенную, круглую залу, окруженную колоннами, терявшимися в клубящейся тьме, которую едва сдерживали слабо полыхающие голубые факелы. Жрица остановилась в центре и повернулась к ним. Ее слепые, блеклые глаза пристально уставились на Стайлза, и того пробрало холодом до самых костей. С губ со взволнованным, учащенным дыханием срывался пар.

\- Я должна была бы убить тебя, Дженим, не будь ты истинной парой теодорика, - сообщила она прямо, - но все сложилось так, как Боги того пожелали. Мы создали тебя, - обратилась она уже к Дереку, застывшему в готовности бросаться между жрицей и Стайлзом, если потребуется, - чтобы дать шанс истинному роду. Как сын, достойный своего отца, ты должен был бы возглавить нас.

\- Почему должен был бы? - хмуро спросил Дерек, на что получил незамедлительный ответ:

\- Потому что ты умрешь вместо Дженима.

Последним, что Стайлз помнил, это как ослепительно вспыхнули факелы, яростно рассекая темноту до самых арочных сводов, и как мертвые глаза жрицы жадно впились в его лицо за пару мгновений до того, как он потерял сознание, проваливаясь в никуда.


	25. Назад в прошлое. Часть 4

Поделенный на разноцветные дольки грязный мячик вылетел из кустов, попрыгал по асфальту и докатился до ног Дерека, стоявшего у ограды спортивной площадки, находившейся на территории школы неподалеку от стадиона и поля для лакросса. Медленно Дерек наклонился и поднял мяч.

\- А говорил, что брезгуешь играть в мячики, - привычно подколол его отец. Он насмешливо глядел на сына, насупившегося от запрещенного удара ниже пояса, но Ричард никогда не играл по правилам.

\- Я не собака, чтобы бегать за мячами, - пробурчал Дерек, рассеяно оглядывая испачканный в траве и песке мяч. Не футбольный, не баскетбольный, детский какой-то, надувной - с таким вообще можно во что-то играть?

\- Чувствуешь ностальгию, снова вернувшись в школу? - допытывается Ричард, явно желая довести сына до ручки, и Дерек, которому и в колледже неплохо живется, машинально огрызается:

\- Ничуть.

\- Эй, ты! - вдруг раздается звонкий, мальчишеский голосок, и следом из трещащих кустов вылезает чумазое недоразумение, по ошибке принятое Дереком за человеческого детеныша. Мальчишка видит, что Дерек смотрит на него, и борзо заявляет: - Да, ты, это мой мяч!

\- Слышал, ты, это его мяч, - продолжает измываться Ричард, угорая, но Дерек не разделяет его веселья. Потому что временами отец напоминает ту обкурившуюся гусеницу из сказки про девочку и кролика, написанную каким-то мужиком, злоупотреблявшим чем-то похлеще ЛСД вместо аспирина.

Дереку не нужен этот мяч, однозначно, он не собирается предъявлять на него никакие права. Поэтому, подкинув его, он отбивает ребром ладони, и мячик аккурат прилетает в подставленные руки пацаненка. Тот глядит на Дерека и Ричарда недоверчиво, как дикий звереныш, любопытный, но осторожничающий, он никак не может решить, подойти поближе или текать обратно в кусты.

\- А он симпатичный, - философски выдает Ричард, нагло рассматривая мальчишку в ответ. Дерек косится на отца как-то неверяще:

\- Тебе нравятся дети?

\- А тебе нет? - парирует Ричард и делает еще одну флегматичную затяжку. Мари не разрешает ему курить дома, она ему вообще курить запрещает, поэтому Ричард использует любую возможность затянуться разок-другой, пока строгая женушка не видит. То, что это видит Дерек, его не волнует - сын его никогда не предаст и не отдаст на растерзание суровой женщине, на которой он имел неосторожность жениться.

Дерек переводит взгляд на мальчишку. Сколько ему? Одиннадцать? Почему он не уходит? Стоит и пялится на них так, что у волка от его взгляда шерсть на загривке дыбом встает. Он боится детей. И теперь понимает почему. Жуткие создания, а этим курносым желторотиком вполне можно запугивать маленьких волчат на ночь, мол, будете плохо себя вести, придет Стайлз Стилински и заберет вас к себе домой! Будет тискать вас, наряжать в платья, кормить сладкими пирожными и поить кока-колой, а когда вы устанете носиться за мячиком и выполнять его команды "Лапу!", "Лежать!", "Стоять!", "Умри!", он закопает вас на заднем дворе под клумбой с мамиными розами и заведет себе золотую рыбку.

Но отчего-то, приглядевшись, Дерек чувствует противоестественную приязнь к этому маленькому чудовищу. Он немного похож на Клаудию, совсем чуть-чуть, и совсем не похож на Джона. Дерек вглядывается в его лицо, в еще по-детски мягкие черты лица, видит какие-то брызги черной, густой грязи на его щеке и испытывает необъяснимое, нестерпимое желание подойти, достать платок и вытереть чумазую мордашку, приведя мальчишку в божеский вид. Он не сразу понимает, что брызги эти - родинки, и это открытие так его потрясает, что он пропускает тот момент, когда маньяк-педофил Ричард, выбросив сигарету на идеально состриженный газон прямо под табличкой "Курение на территории школы запрещено", вальяжно направляется прямо к застывшему Стайлзу. Мальчишка храбрится, хорохорится, как маленький воробышек, глядит на незнакомого дядьку волком исподлобья, хмурится и усиленно сопит.

\- Привет, ты ведь Стайлз? - очаровательно улыбается дьявол-искуситель Ричард, останавливаясь в паре шагов от мальчугана. Тот не сводит с него глаз ни на секунду, почти не моргает, но все-таки кивает в ответ, теснее обнимая свой мяч. Он такой же грязный, как и его одежда, и, кажется, Стайлз не особо переживает из-за этого, ведь мама все равно постирает.

\- А Вы кто? - недружелюбно, с вызовом, требует разъяснений Стайлз. - Я вас не знаю! А мне мама с папой не разрешают разговаривать с чужими.

\- О, это верно, - охотно соглашается Ричард, краем глаза замечая, что Дерек уже стоит рядом, такой напряженный, будто в самом деле боится, что его отец сейчас схватит мальчишку, утащит в кусты и сожрет. Ричард усмехается. Ага, конечно, тут кого еще от кого спасать нужно. Дерек глядит на Стайлза таким голодным взглядом, что одной откушенной сладкой щечкой, украшенной россыпью родинок, мальчишка от него точно не отделается. Дерек думает о том, где еще у Стайлза есть родинки и как их много, и этот затягивающий мыслительный процесс отображается у него прямо на лбу. - Меня зовут Ричард, я друг твоего папы. А это Дерек, мой сын. Видишь, мы познакомились, так что уже не чужие. Ты здесь один?

Стайлз им все еще не доверяет, но Ричард определенно умеет расположить к себе, он так красиво улыбается, выглядит таким сильным, большим, ухоженным, что мальчик не может не поддаться его очарованию. А вот его сын Стайлза пугает. Он мрачный, зажатый, смотрит на него сверху вниз, не моргая, и, наверное, хочет отнять мяч. Мальчик делает невольный шаг назад и в сторону, отводя мяч подальше. Без боя он его не отдаст!

\- Я с мамой. Она ушла разговаривать с моей классной руководительницей, - отвечает Стайлз. - Сказала подождать ее здесь.

\- Вот как, - Ричард сама доброжелательность. Дерек мысленно закатывает глаза. Даже если бы его отец хотел Стайлза убить, все равно улыбался бы ему, как ни в чем ни бывало. Хорошо еще, что Иден слишком занята Каленом, чтобы присутствовать на этой встрече, она с ума сходила по аппетитным детишкам похлеще своего папаши. - А ты хороший мальчик? Всегда слушаешься маму? И, наверное, папу?

\- Конечно! - горячо восклицает Стайлз, оскорбленный самим предположением, что он может ослушаться и расстроить своих родителей.

\- Вот, Дерек, тебе стоит брать с него пример, - смеется Ричард, а Дерек только сжимает кулаки в карманах ветровки. Хочется ему сказать отцу пару ласковых, но, конечно, не при ребенке. - Ладно, Стайлз, приятно было с тобой познакомиться. Беги играть с друзьями.

Стайлз мешкается. Дерек тянет воздух. Он чувствует исходящие от мальчишки растерянность, горечь, обиду и какую-то грусть. До того, как он понимает, что у Стайлза нет друзей, тот уже убегает прочь. Не оборачиваясь.

Ричард закуривает новую сигарету, украдкой поглядывая на своего еще более мрачного сына.

\- Что такое? - почти ласково спрашивает он, обращаясь к нему, как психотерапевт к самому тяжелому в своей практике случаю. - Влюбился?

\- Ты издеваешься? - Дерек бросает на него испепеляющий взгляд. Он отчего-то злится, будто его в самом деле задел какой-то человеческий детеныш.

\- Нет, - невозмутимо подтверждает Ричард всю серьезность своих доводов, выдыхая густой табачный дым в сторону. - Ах да, ты же влюблен в Кэтрин, как тебе кажется...

\- Я люблю ее! - Дерек почти рычит. Ричард насмешливо улыбается, ехидно щурясь, и что-то в его золотистых глазах заставляет волка занервничать. - Что? Что еще?!

\- Ничего, - Ричард прикидывается идиотом и начинает любоваться небом и облаками. Дереку очень, очень хочется его треснуть, но он его отец, и это все портит. Его отец вечно все портит.

Дерек резко разворачивается и быстро идет к машине. Ему хочется забыть эту сумбурную встречу и нелепого мальчишку. Он достает телефон, чтобы набрать смс Кэт, но не отправляет ни слова. Выключает сотовый, бросает на заднее сиденье и решительно направляется обратно к площадке.

\- Скажи ма, что я буду к ужину, - заявляет он подошедшему следом Ричарду.

\- Свидание? - скалится тот. Дерек злится, сдерживается и идет в сторону площадки. Уже заходя на огороженную территорию, он слышит, как отец уезжает.

\- Эй, ты! - окликает он одиноко бросающего в сетку свой разноцветный мячик Стайлза. Тот оборачивается, удивленно распахивает свои дурацкие, карамельные глаза, разевает свой неприлично чувственный, большой рот. Что за невозможное создание. - В футбол играть умеешь?

\- Умею! И еще как! Уж точно лучше тебя! - безбожно врет мальчишка, не желая сознаваться в том, что он чего-то не умеет или не может. Он боится показаться слабым, ненужным, лишним, не-таким-как-все. Дерек стягивает ветровку, вешая ее на спинку скамейки, и подходит к Стайлзу.

\- Тогда давай сыграем, - предлагает он. Стайлз не хочет соглашаться слишком быстро, чтобы Дерек не подумал, что ему одному скучно или плохо, но волк все понимает по загорающимся восторгом и предвкушением глазам и подергивающимся от сдерживаемой лыбы до ушей губам.

Дерек смотрит на него и безотчетно улыбается, спохватывается, выхватывает мяч и, ведя его, бежит к воротам.

\- Эй! - Стайлз бросается за ним вдогонку, сначала он вроде как возмущен и оскорблен до глубины души, а потом уже беззаботно смеется.

Ступившая было на площадку Клаудия делает шаг назад, скрываясь в тени за стволом дерева, и оттуда наблюдает за веселящимися мальчиками. Она не знает, может быть, этот немного пугающий ее молодой волк какой-то волшебник, но она уже очень давно не видела своего сына таким счастливым.

Ей кажется, она может смотреть на его улыбку и слушать его смех целую вечность. И благодаря этому волку и его отцу она у нее теперь есть.

***

В щель сквозь доски был виден опустелый, занесенный жухлой, осенней листвой скотный двор. Ветер раскачивал на ветру свежевыстиранное белье, развешенное на натянутых веревках между столбами ограды, дикие птицы доклевывали рассыпанное для кур пшено, но сами куры спрятались под домом и не желали выходить, будто чуяли присутствие хищника.

А их на этом маленьком, жалком клочке земли было целых трое.

\- Питеррр, - страшно рычит, скалясь, отец, и Дерек в ужасе вздрагивает, прижимаясь ближе к полу, словно пытаясь сквозь него просочиться. Он старается не дышать, не издавать ни звука, чтобы не обнаружить случайно свое присутствие - лежит у стены сарая, затаившись в пыли и мелкой стружке от соломы, и смотрит на то, что происходит снаружи.

Ричард в ярости, и это ясно не только по тому, как горят его золотые волчьи глаза и сморщивается гармошкой нос, обнажая алые десны и огромные, белоснежные клыки.

\- Ррричарррд, - копируя его манеру, цедит волк, двигаясь по кругу, пригибаясь к земле, почти стелясь над ней. Ричард неподвижно стоит в центре, следя за Питером лишь взглядом и слухом - он почти не поворачивает головы. Он не боится Питера, он ни во что его не ставит, показывая это всем своим видом, и волку остается только бессильно скалиться ему в спину. Он хочет напасть. Но вся разница в том, что он Ричарда боится. Тем не менее, это не помешало ему вернуться четыре года спустя.

\- Зачем ты убил их? - Ричард злится, но пока еще держит себя в руках, поэтому не бросается на Питера, чтобы его прикончить.

\- Зачем ты защищал их? Они всего лишь жалкие люди, - задает встречный вопрос волк. Он останавливается напротив, все его морда, грудь и лапы в еще свежей крови Розали и ее сына. - Люди, которым мы лижем ботинки и умоляем дать нам шанс просто жить рядом с ними, но желательно где-нибудь подальше, а еще лучше - в клетках. Тебя это устраивает?

\- Некоторые верусы куда жальче многих людей, - Ричард рявкает, когда Питер смеет клацнуть на него клыками, и волк невольно отступает. Он знает, что ему не справиться с оборотнем, и это бесит его даже больше, чем тот факт, что приходится пресмыкаться перед каким-то недоволком. Полукровкой. Питер ненавидел всех ликанов, будь его воля, он бы стер их с лица Земли.

\- Не думай, что из-за того, что ты хорошо делаешь свою работу, я проникнусь к тебе симпатией, - продолжает клокотать Питер. Он все еще на взводе, адреналин от убийства вспенивает кровь, его экстатически потряхивает, и это волшебное чувство ни с чем нельзя сравнить. Он, наконец, испытывает блаженство, а оскаленная морда невыносимого, вездесущего Ричарда портит ему все удовольствие и веселье.

\- Я не знаю, что вы там задумали, - Ричарда тоже начинает трясти, правда, от ярости, и он не может с ней справиться, попадая под неизбежную аффектизацию. - Но я не отдам вам Дерека. Я не позволю вам забрать его и превратить в чудовище.

Питер хрипло смеется, лая. Садится, утрированно склоняя голову на бок.

\- Серьезно, Хейл? - выдыхает он насмешливо. - Ты когда-нибудь слышал, что яблоко от яблоньки недалеко падает? Помяни мое слово, твой щенок себя еще покажет, и это будет последним, что ты увидишь.

\- Дерек не такой, - Ричард не желает слушать волка, не желает ничего понимать. - Твоя сестра мертва, твоя стая мертва, все ваши планы рухнули, Питер, так что смирись уже и оставь Дерека в покое.

\- Я оставлю, - заверяет его Питер, щуря льдистые, голубые глаза, светившиеся даже при ярком солнечном свете. - Но это не изменит того, кто он. И кем он станет. Ты ничего не сможешь сделать, Ричард, не обманывайся напрасно, чтобы потом не разочароваться.

\- Я ценю твою участие, но тебя это не касается, - Ричард скребет когтями землю. Питер встает и пятится, видя, как оборотень подбирается, готовый вот-вот сорваться в прыжок и накинуться на него. - Проваливай, убирайся с моих земель. И забудь о Дереке. Ты меня понял? Это мое последнее предупреждение тебе.

У Питера дергается верхняя губа, он сдерживает оскал, разворачивается и легкой рысцой бежит в сторону леса. Ричард стоит и смотрит ему вслед, задаваясь вопросом, верно ли он поступил, оставив волка жить. Он мог бы сказать Кругу, что это была самозащита и не его вина, что еще один верус погиб, но... Он не мог убить дядю Дерека на глазах у его племянника.

Ричард обернулся на сарай, взглянул на черную щель между досками, вздохнул. Дерек еще маленький, ему всего одиннадцать, он вряд ли понял хоть слово из того, что они с Питером тут друг другу наговорили, а через пару лет вовсе забудет о том, как выглядел его дядя, ведь он даже не знает о нем.

Он перекинулся. Стряхнул с волос сухие ветки, которые успел нахватать, пока мчался сюда от лесного коттеджа по всем буреломам напрямую через лес. Ричард прошел к двери сарая, с сожалением взглянул на растерзанное тело Розали в луже растекшейся крови, перешагнул через него и добрался до заготовленных стогов сена.

\- Дерек, - мягко позвал он, заглядывая в укрытие, где от него прятался испуганный волчонок. Хотя какой он волчонок, вон как уже вымахал. Тридцать кило в нем точно есть. Но Ричарду все равно без труда удается вытащить его за задние лапы и с решительным "хоп!" на выдохе подхватить увесистую тушку на руки. Дерек жалобно скулит, вырывается, он хочет вернуться к Луизе, но Ричард не дает ему даже ее увидеть, крепко удерживая, трепля по холке и унося прочь из сарая, с этой фермы, превратившейся в семейное кладбище.

\- Бедный малыш, - утешает он волчонка, уронившего голову ему на плечо и безвольно свесившего с него лапы. Ему грустно и больно, и Ричарду вместе с ним. - Мне так жаль, Дерек, но все будет хорошо, я тебе обещаю.

И почему-то Дерек верит ему. Доверчиво закрывает глаза, прижимается, согреваясь в крепких, надежных объятиях своего отца, и позволяет ему отнести себя домой.

***

Ричард слышит вой, доносящийся откуда-то со стороны озера. Вильгельм, читающий газету в кресле рядом, вскидывает седую голову и напряженно вслушивается вместе с ним.

\- Талия?.. - пораженно выдыхает он, до конца не веря. - Ричард, это Талия?..

Но сын не успевает ему ответить. Он срывается с места, по дороге скидывая одежду, и вылетает из дома в ночь уже в обличие волка. Он мчится во весь опор, и снова звучащий вой становится все громче и невыносимее, терзая его ушные перепонки и заходящееся сердце, чувствовавшее, что случилось что-то ужасное, непоправимое, страшное.

Он находит Талию на укромной опушке леса недалеко от воды. Чует ее запах, замедляется, переходит на шаг, осторожно ступает по мягкой траве, вглядываясь в заросли камыша. Он не замечает присутствия за спиной, и уже через миг оказывается на земле, прижатый сверху волчицей, такой угольно-черной, что она сливается с ночной мглой и затянутым облаками небом.

\- Это я, - хрипло выдыхает Ричард, не успев восстановить дыхание после быстрого бега. Талия глухо рычит ему на ухо, словно не узнавая, и Ричард ее тоже не узнает. Ее запах изменился. Стал каким-то... тревожным. Увы, слишком хорошо ему знакомым. Он вскидывает голову, не боясь спровоцировать резким движением нападение, и смотрит на склонившуюся над ним волчицу, в глазах которой стоят слезы. Ее утробный рык переходит в жалобный скулеж, и она плачет у него на груди, пока он обнимает ее и прижимает к себе, утешая и приободряя.

Ей всего шестнадцать. И Ричард в свои двадцать шесть не понимает, как кто-то ее возраста может так надрывно, отчаянно, задыхаясь, рыдать, словно она пытается изрыгнуть из расходящейся по ребрам грудины свое превратившееся в кровавое месиво сердце.

\- Талия?.. Талия... Талия, - зовет он ее по имени, не давая совсем сорваться, и звучание его низкого, бархатного голоса единственное, что позволяет Талии зацепиться за реальность, от которой ей так хочется убежать. - Талия... где Он?

Ричард уже знает, что произошло, он знает, что происходит, и знает, чем это все кончится. Талия все еще надеется на лучший исход, и поэтому она здесь. Ей больше некуда пойти, негде спрятаться, они все равно найдут ее. Найдут Его.

\- Я спрятала его, - шепчет волчица надрывно. Ричард мягко отстраняет ее от себя, заглядывая в насыщенно-золотые глаза. Талия всхлипывает, пытается спрятать свою зареванную морду, в конце концов, схлынывает, и Ричард следует ее примеру. Ему как-то неудобно оставаться в теле волка, когда нужно мыслить хладнокровно и здраво, чтобы решить проблему до того, как она обратится в катастрофу.

\- Талия, - рычит он, хватая ее за плечи и встряхивая. Девушка жмется испугано, втягивает голову в плечи и глядит на него глазами побитой собаки. Ричард даже не мог на нее злиться. - Дурная девчонка! О чем ты вообще думала, когда убегала с каким-то бродячим волком?!

\- Ты не понимаешь! - отчаянно кричит она ему в лицо, вскакивает на ноги и начинает метаться по поляне. - Он не одиночка, он не... волк.

Ричард хмурится. Медленно встает, отряхиваясь, подходит к ней, но она шарахается от него, как от огня, и, кажется, снова готова разрыдаться.

\- О чем ты говоришь? - напряженно спрашивает он. Ему хочется думать, что эта молодая волчица просто слетела с катушек, попав из своей дикой среды в подобие цивилизации, хотя Ричард и говорил Кругу, что это плохая затея, пытаться приручить и подчинить волка, всю жизнь прожившего на свободе. Он понятия не имел, что Саррон, вожак стаи, сделал с Азурой, главой Круга, и сколько раз, чтобы она преподнесла ему этот незаслуженный подарок на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой. Ричард понимал, почему Саррон хотел Талию и никого больше. И посмотрите, что в итоге. Понесла от кого-то, сбежала черти куда, а теперь прячется тут со своим новорожденным щенком и жалобно воет, доводя их сентиментальных стариков до инфаркта.

\- Он не совсем волк, - тихо шепчет Талия, неуверенно поднимая на него светло-зеленые глаза, так странно смотрящиеся на фоне ее смуглой кожи и угольно-черных, растрепанных и жестких, как волчья грива, волос. - Ричард, мне кажется, он демон.

\- Демон? - Ричард нервно смеется. Да, он рожденный оборотень, он многое успел повидать, но демоны? Нет, это уже какой-то перебор. Видя, как задрожали губы девушки, он резко обрывает свой неуместный смех и серьезно спрашивает: - Хорошо, допустим, он демон. И как тебя угораздило?

\- Я люблю его, - и новый поток слез течет по перемазанным грязью и кровью впалым щекам девушки. - Но они убьют Его! Саррон убьет Его, я не знаю, куда мне спрятать Его! Ричард, ты должен мне помочь. Умоляю тебя. Этот малыш... он все, что у меня есть, все, что я хочу, я не могу дать им забрать Его у меня!

\- Успокойся, - Ричард одним коротким, жестким словом прерывает назревающую истерику, и Талия затыкается, испуганно икнув. Мужчина пристально смотрит на нее. - Талия, если то, что ты говоришь, правда... - он покачал головой. - Тебе придется его убить.

\- НЕТ! - Талия отшатнулась, а потом оскалила появившиеся клыки. - Только через мой труп! Ты не посмеешь его тронуть! Никто не посмеет его тронуть!

\- Талия! - рявкает на нее Ричард, пытаясь привести волчицу в чувства пока еще без применения грубой мужской силы. - Ты совсем больная?! Где ты вообще нашла... этого демона? Как ты умудрилась от него понести?

\- Я люблю его! - с вызовом повторяет она, пытаясь убедить то ли Ричарда, то ли себя. - Ты не понимаешь?!

\- Нет, я не понимаю, - отрезает Ричард. - Хорошо, я допускаю, что ты не в восторге от выбора Круга, вынудившего тебя уйти из послушниц и отдаться какому-то первому встречному, но, Талия...

\- Он сын моей Матери, - Талию трясет. Так сильно, что Ричарду становится почти страшно за нее. Она будто не в себе. И он понятия не имеет, где она была все это время, как вообще справлялась с ситуацией и, главное, с щенком - она хоть знает, что с ним делать? Она ведь сама еще совсем ребенок! - Он выбрал меня. Он принадлежит мне.

\- Сумасшедшая, - выдыхает Ричард, рассеяно проводя рукой по коротко остриженным волосам. - И ты хочешь, чтобы я спрятал твоего... малыша от стаи? Жриц?

\- Ты должен спрятать Его ото всех, - требовательно произносит Талия. - Я знаю, что они придут за ним, рано или поздно, я знаю, что они убьют меня, но я не позволю им забрать Его.

Ричард вздыхает, задаваясь вопросом, во что он сейчас собирается ввязаться. Но у него нет выбора, верно? Он должен помочь этой девушке и позаботиться о ее ребенке... кем бы он ни был.

\- Хорошо, идем, я помогу тебе.

Талия радуется, как щенок, едва не взвизгивает, стремительно перекидывается и исчезает в густом подлеске. Ричарду требуется больше времени, чтобы схлынуть, и он нагоняет волчицу уже у гор. Она ведет его запутанными тропами, заметая следы, идя кругами, она делает это специально или просто инстинктивно, но вот, наконец, Талия останавливается у норы под вывернутыми корнями поваленного дерева. Юрко пролезает внутрь. Ричард остается ждать снаружи, напряженно вглядываясь в темноту прохода. Первым он видит черный, блестящий нос Талии, потом ее морду и смертоносные клыки, бережно сжимающиеся на загривке жалкого, черного комочка. Он дрожит и жалобно скулит ("живой", - с облегчением выдыхает Ричард), свисая безвольным комочком плоти из нежной пасти своей матери. Талия доверительно, на полусогнутых, подползает к застывшему Ричарду и кладет к его лапам самое ценное, что есть у нее - ее маленького волчонка от демона, которого она любила больше жизни.

Ричард смотрит на щенка широко открытыми глазами, не справляясь с выражением ужаса на своей морде. Щенок пугающе осознанно глядит на него неоновыми, мерцающими, демоническими глазами, не принадлежащими ни человеку, ни волку, он будто пристально заглядывает к нему в самую душу и уже знает про него все. Абсолютно все. Этому маленькому чудовищу было от силы несколько недель от роду, но Ричард боялся его сильнее, чем что-либо в своей жизни. На бесконечные мгновения он оцепенел. А потом сделал то, что должен был. Попытался устранить угрозу до того, как она стала таковой.

\- НЕТ! - Талия бросилась на оборотня, и его когти пропахали землю - Ричард не успел сжать в руке голову щенка и раздавить ее. Волчица вонзилась клыками в его глотку, завалила на землю, с остервенением рвала его шерсть, пытаясь добраться до кожи и вспороть ее, выдрать плоть, обнажая кости и разрывая сухожилия и артерии, и Ричард не мог вывернуться, потому что ее клыки и когти были повсюду. Озверев от боли, застилавшей глаза, он отшвырнул волчицу от себя, но уже в полете она смогла-таки дотянуться и со всего маху ударить его лапой по морде, заставив взвыть. Ричард затряс головой, кровь застилала левый глаз, но, кажется, он был цел. Из-за разорванной губы в пасти моментально появился металлический привкус. Он сплюнул.

Волчица закрыла собой щенка, щерясь, готовая порвать Ричарда в клочья, хотя бы попытаться, если тот снова попробует напасть. Но оборотень, перекинувшись, вытирал рукой хлещущую из двух глубоких порезов на лице кровь, глядя на мать с ребенком скорее с сожалением, чем с желанием убить обоих.

\- Извини, - он первым извиняется за то, что погорячился и чуть не натворил глупостей, поддавшись своим животным инстинктам, и Талия успокаивается. Осторожно обнюхивает щенка, чтобы убедиться, что тот в порядке, потом поднимает совершенно больные, полные тупой обреченности глаза на Ричарда.

\- Спаси его, - умоляет она. - Он не виноват, он ведь ни в чем не виноват. Почему он не имеет права жить?

Ричард подходит и присаживается рядом на корточки. Гладит волчицу по плотно прижатым ушам. Раньше она бы откусила ему руку, но этот демон, похоже, сумел ее приручить и научить доверять чужим прикосновениям.

\- Тебе нужно вернуться в стаю, одна ты слишком уязвима, - говорит он и, когда Талия убирает лапу, позволяя ему поднять с сырой земли щенка, берет его на руки. Тот теплый, мягкий, почти невесомый, он льнет к груди Ричарда, ища тепла, и трогательно поскуливает, выпрашивая защиты и ласки. - Возвращайся домой, Талия, я обещаю, что позабочусь о нем.

\- Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо... - сбивчиво шепчет волчица и благодарно лижет его руки, и у Ричарда отчего-то сжимается сердце.

\- Ты хотя бы придумала ему имя? - спрашивает он, с трудом совладав с голосом и своими эмоциями.

\- Дерек. Его зовут Дерек.

\- Прекрасное имя. Ну, здравствуй, Дерек, - тепло обращается он к щенку. Тот отогрелся, согрелся, уютно устроился в сгибе его локтя и, сладко зевая, собирался поспать. Он не знал, что Ричард хотел убить его, но знал, что может доверять ему.

И доверие его было безоговорочным и безграничным с того самого момента, как его настоящий и единственный отец взял его на руки.


	26. В последний раз

Обратный полет проходит в полной, гнетущей тишине. Слышно лишь, как работает кондиционер, с ровным шумом заставляя воздух циркулировать и обновляться. Стайлз лежит в откинутом назад кресле, укрытый двумя шерстяными пледами с нашивкой авиакомпании. Он балансирует на грани реальности и сна, то проваливаясь в дрему, то резко возвращаясь назад. Дерек сидит с ним рядом и держит за руку, не прерывая физического контакта ни на секунду. Откуда Стайлз в этом так уверен? Он просто знает и все.

\- Ты как? - осторожно и тихо спрашивает Дерек, когда Стайлз в очередной раз пытается открыть слипающиеся от усталости глаза.

\- Нормально, - дежурно отвечает Стайлз, хотя правильнее было бы сказать "странно". Он очнулся еще в поселении шаманов, на чьей-то заваленной шкурами кровати, и Нагиза с полчаса отпаивала его горькими отварами трав, прежде чем позволила Дереку зайти в комнату и поговорить с ним.

\- Что случилось? - еле-еле ворочает языком обессилевший Стайлз.

\- Ты потерял сознание, - Дерек смотрит на него с привычным беспокойством. Он целый и невредимый. Стайлз вздыхает с облегчением.

\- Перенервничал, - сразу же находит разумное объяснение он. Еще бы! Дерек притащил его в свой волчий храм, где какая-то слепая жрица заявила, что должна была его убить, и ему не хочется думать, чем бы все кончилось, не подсуетись Иден, обратив Скотта и всех его друзей и силой вынудив Стайлза и Дерека сойтись, а дальше все уже пошло как по маслу. Слишком подозрительно быстро и легко - будто их с одного взгляда друг на друга конкретно переклинило, и до этого момента Стайлза этот факт не сильно беспокоил, поскольку все мысли были заняты суровой мордой волка и его хмурой задницей. А теперь выходит, что он пропустил что-то очень важное, от чего зависит жизнь Дерека. Узнать бы еще, что это.

\- Жрица ничего больше не сказала? - спрашивает он слабым голосом.

\- Нет, ничего, - Дерек внимательно на него смотрит. - Не думай об этом, отдыхай. Скоро нам ехать обратно в аэропорт.

Стайлз закрывает глаза. Он в самолете, считает минуты. Они вылетели несколько часов назад, значит, у них остается чуть больше двенадцати часов до полуночи. Не так много, но и не мало. За это время Стайлзу придется из кожи вон вылезти, но придумать какой угодно способ не дать Ричарду и его хозяевам добраться до Дерека.

\- Тебе отец звонил, - сообщает вдруг Питер, на которого тут же все возмущенно шикают - они ведь просили Стайлза не беспокоить!

\- Мерзавец, - закатывает глаза Лидия.

\- Очаровательный мерзавец, - исправляет ее Питер, бросая в девушку ничего не значащей, обольстительной улыбкой и возвращаясь к газете. Стайлз рад, что Питер это Питер, который никого не слушается из принципа. Разве только Дерека. Иногда.

\- Набери ему, - просит Стайлз у мрачного Дерека. Неохотно, но тот соглашается. Стайлз благодарно кивает, забирая свой многострадальный, видавший виды мобильник и прижимает его к пылающему уху. Ох, прохладно, так приятно! Наверное, он все-таки простыл, пока елозил голой задницей по земле. Не мудрено, и поэтому ему сейчас так плохо, что кишки связываются в морские узлы и давят на диафрагму - не продохнуть. Хотел бы он обманываться, да вот только недомогание его психосоматическое. Чем ближе становилась неизбежная развязка, тем сильнее Стайлзу хотелось скрыться под землей. Он так не нервничал, наверное, даже когда в первом классе приглашал потанцевать Лидию на рождественском балу, а это было самым страшным его испытанием на твердость характера, отвагу и силу воли.

Отец взял трубку после пятого гудка. Забеспокоился, услышав вялый голос сына, и Стайлз несколько минут терпеливо убеждал его, что он в полном порядке. Лидия смотрела на него критически, но сдержала комментарии при себе; спасаясь от ее режущего по живому взгляду (да, блин, он врет, но свято верит в существование лжи во благо), Стайлз глядит на Дерека - такого спокойного! Неужели ему не страшно? Ни капельки? Ведь жрица именно ему сказала, что он сегодня...

\- Пап, ты звонил, что случилось? - Стайлз возвращает себя и отца к первоначальной теме разговора. Все-таки они в самолете летят, здесь по идее вообще нельзя пользоваться сотовой связью, но зачем тогда, скажите на милость, она здесь ловит?

\- Я хотел подождать, когда вы вернетесь, но Крис настоял, чтобы я позвонил сейчас, - говорит Джон и рассказывает, как вчера ночью и сегодня утром в отмеченных Питером на карте точках нашли еще два обескровленных, выпотрошенных тела.

\- Значит, нашли еще два? - задумчиво переспрашивает Стайлз, повторяя скорее для самого себя. Он не удивлен, не расстроен - если этих людей в самом деле приносит в жертву отец Дерека, подготавливая к принятию истинной формы своего сына, ни у несчастных людей, ни у полиции заведомо не было шансов. Ни единого, мать его, шанса.

\- Да, и... - отец колеблется, никак не решаясь сказать, а если сказать, то как? - Один из них... Адриан Уиттмор. Только что пришли результаты анализа ДНК. Никто не знает, где было его тело все это время, но от него мало что осталось.

\- И он был вторым? - спрашивает Стайлз устало, а про себя думает, что это очень символично. Вполне в духе Дерека и его отца. Прикончить убийцу Хейлов, дать его обескровленному трупу проваляться где-то семь лет, а потом подкинуть его в нужное место в нужный час.

\- И еще... - Джон вздыхает. Ему не хочется взваливать на своего сына все эти проблемы, но выбора нет. - Судмедэксперт настоял на опознании. И Джексон...

\- Пап, привези его в лофт, - просит Стайлз сразу, не дав ему договорить, - я не знаю, арестуй там или что, сделай хоть что-нибудь, ладно? И скажи Эрике и Калену приехать. Мы прилетим к полудню.

\- Хорошо, я сделаю все, что нужно.

\- Спасибо.

Стайлз вешает трубку и смотрит на Дерека, перехватывая его тревожный взгляд. Но Дерек беспокоится не о себе, а о Стайлзе. Как глупо. Стайлз вымученно, натянуто улыбается ему в ответ, и, наверное, его улыбка больше похожа на гримасу боли, потому что волк вдруг притягивает его к себе, поднимая из кресла, сажает на колени и крепко обнимает.

\- Все будет хорошо, - тихо шепчет он, впервые солгав Стайлзу, и тот знает об этом.

Нелогично, неправильно, но после этих слов Стайлзу становится легче. Он закрывает глаза и молит всех богов остановить это чертово время. Он хочет быть с Дереком всю жизнь, вечность, даже больше, а не какие-то жалкие двенадцать часов, за которые им вряд ли выпадет шанс хоть немного побыть наедине.

Увы, Стайлз оказывается прав. Он не слишком действенно утешает себя тем, что перед смертью все равно не надышишься.

***

Все, включая отца, Криса и Калена, придумывают план, как поймать и обезвредить Ричарда. Им бы очень пригодилась сейчас Кэт, но никто не решается позвонить ей или попросить об этом Джексона. С виду Уиттмор всегда походил на хладнокровную змею, которой чужды человеческие переживания, но это оказалось не так. Он никак не мог отойти от увиденного в следственном морге. То, что лежало там на столе и что ему показали, не было похоже на его дядю... это вообще не было похоже на человека. Но Джексон все равно его узнал - по оставшимся на разломленном черепе спутанным, похожим на мочалку, светлым волосам. И, конечно же, по перстню матери Адриана, который после ее смерти он не снимал ни на секунду. Стоя там, у стола, Джексон вдруг подумал, что Адриан это заслужил - больше, чем кто-либо, быть выпотрошенным, выжатым до последней капли, проваляться столько лет безобразными останками черт знает где, без отпевания, без упокоения. Это была страшная смерть, и Адриан, убивший семью Хейлов, заслужил это. Заслужил.

Стайлз не участвовал в составлении плана - любой вариант был заведомо проигрышный. Он не хотел давать себе ложных надежд. Он смирился. Почти. А еще отчего-то невыносимо больно было смотреть на Дерека, такого живого и настоящего... И Стайлз малодушно сбежал. Сел в свой джип, заехал по дороге на заправку, купив в цветочной лавке последний букет белых лилий, и поехал загород. Проезжая по северному мосту, он остановился ненадолго у обочины, глядя на заросший склон, где нашли семь лет назад машину Адриана Уиттмора, пытавшегося сбежать от своей кары, но она все равно его настигла. Если ты решаешься идти по головам, будь уверен - рано или поздно найдется тот, что переступит и через тебя. Стайлз задумался о том, почему еще жива Кэт. Отец Дерека смилостивился и подарил ей жизнь за то, что она в последний момент передумала, позвонила волку и тем самым спасла ему жизнь?

Нужно было ехать дальше. До лесного коттеджа Стайлз добрался, сам не помня как. Припарковал машину у полуразрушенного крыльца, взял букет, оставив и ключи, и телефон в салоне, и отправился в низину.

Под одним из дубов холм сырой земли. Стайлз подходит и останавливается рядом, глядя себе под ноги и почему-то не спеша возложить цветы. Он не знал Иден, только совсем немного из своих снов, он не был знаком с ней лично, но... Когда она погибла, он будто лишился старшей сестры, с которой прожил всю жизнь. Наверное, это были чувства Дерека, а не его, но боль, горечь и тоска затопили кровью и его сердце. Он снова задыхался.

\- Я не знаю, нравятся ли тебе цветы, и если нравятся, то какие... в общем... - Стайлз неловко замолчал и, наклонившись, осторожно опустил букет к корням дерева.

\- Она любила ромашки и васильки, - раздался за спиной низкий, мужской голос, Стайлз слышал его впервые, но тот показался ему до боли, до дрожи знакомым. Парень, обмерев, медленно, как во сне, обернулся, и предсмертный холод прошелся вниз по его позвоночнику, выстрелом вернулся вспять и вышиб все мысли из головы.

Ричард Хейл, неотразимый, как и всегда, стоял позади него, одну руку держа в кармане приталенного плаща, а между пальцев второй дымилась черная сигарета.

\- Здравствуй, Стайлз, - Ричард смотрит на него внимательно, но совершенно невраждебно. Стайлз не чувствует никакой угрозы, не видит никакого скрытого безумия в призрачно-золотистых глазах, и он теряется. Он не понимает, что происходит. Это точно Ричард?..

\- Ты, - выдыхает он сипло, вглядываясь в гладко выбритое лицо мужчины, не постаревшего ни на год. Два шрама на месте, как он запомнил, только вот виски стали практически белыми. Все такое же доброжелательное выражение лица, смешинка во взгляде и усмешка на губах. Это точно Ричард Хейл, сомнений быть не может, но тогда... - Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Пришел познакомиться со своей... снохой? - он ехидно улыбается, и сердце Стайлза замирает, сбиваясь. Ричард выглядит таким нормальным, таким реальным, ему ведь это сейчас не мерещится?.. - И поговорить.

\- Нам не о чем разговаривать, - отрезает Стайлз, вовремя вспоминая, кто перед ним. Чудовище. Безжалостная машина для убийства.

\- Ой ли? - выдыхает Ричард и делает глубокую затяжку. На его руках черные, кожаные перчатки. Наметанный взгляд Стайлза замечает хорошо скрываемый тремор. - Я думал, ты яростно искал меня, копая землю во всех смыслах, и просто жаждал поболтать по душам.

\- Ладно, - Стайлз соглашается, что так оно и было. Было, а не есть. Они одни, стоят посреди фамильного кладбища Хейлов, Стайлз с дуру не сказал никому, куда он отправляется, и если Ричард захочет его сожрать, ему никто не сможет помешать. Но Стайлз не дает себе поблажек, борется со своим страхом, который, как говорил Дерек, волки чуют лучше всего. Страх - это слабость. Если ты слаб, ты не достоин жить, потому что выживают только сильнейшие. Таков непреложный закон природы, по которому живут все, даже люди. Поэтому Стайлз спокойно говорит: - Если ты пришел, чтобы меня шантажировать, запугивать или убить...

\- Стайлз, Стайлз, за кого ты меня принимаешь, - Ричард усмехается. Между ними не больше пяти метров. Стайлз нервничает, просчитывая все возможные варианты развития событий, его уникальный мозг работает как совершенный, мощный компьютер, решая поставленную задачу за доли секунд. Стайлз уже знает, что сделает, и знает, что сделает Ричард, но, чувствуя его напряжение, оборотень интуитивно стоит неподвижно, ни единого лишнего движения, и только неспешно курит, выдыхая сизый, ничем не пахнущий дым в морозный воздух. - Я знаю, что тебе сложно в это поверить, но плохой парень в этот раз не я.

\- А кто же тогда?! - рявкает Стайлз бесстрашно прямо мужчине в лицо. Он больше не боится его, потому что понял, что терять ему уже нечего. Но он боится своего смятения. До их встречи у него все было разложено по полочкам, пусть на них и оставались пустые места, но сейчас все перемешалось, перевернулось вверх дном, внутри - один сплошной, беспроглядный хаос. - Твои хозяева?!

Ричард замирает и напряженно спрашивает:

\- Какие хозяева?

Стайлз зависает. Хватает ртом воздух, силясь напрячь связки и выдать хоть что-то, но не издает ни звука. Ричард ждет. Он не уходит, и Стайлз, блять, понятия не имеет, почему он не уходит, почему все еще здесь, почему вообще здесь.

Ладно, Стайлз, соберись. Это твой последний шанс. Ради Дерека. Ради Дерека ты должен это сделать.

\- Твою семью ведь убили Венаторы, - начинает он, и Ричард утвердительно кивает, приободряя парня на продолжение: - Разве не для того, чтобы сделать тебя оружием массового поражения?

\- Нет, - спокойно отвечает Ричард, и Стайлзу хочется верить, что он врет, но... - Им нужен был не я. Им нужен был Дерек, - видя, как осознание медленно затопляет Стайлза, мужчина решает добить его окончательно: - В ту ночь они пришли за ним, но Дерека дома не оказалось. Ридженальд Венатор, руководивший операцией, приказал своим людям с нами кончать. Они надеялись, что это заставит Дерека вернуться, но он не пришел, - еще одна затяжка, сигаретный дым рассеивается в тишине. Стайлз не говорит, что Дерек пришел, примчался, прилетел так быстро, как только смог. Но опоздал.

\- Как вы с Иден выжили? - Стайлз не хочет знать, но ему нужно разобраться во всем до конца. Пускай и было уже слишком поздно.

\- Назло, - криво усмехается Ричард, вспоминая, похоже, веселое время, когда он гнил под землей с перерезанной глоткой. - Тот сорт аконита, который вызывает разжижение мозговых оболочек и который они использовали, не знаю, откуда сумев откопать, на нас с Иден не действует так, как должен, я называю это генными мутациями, а кто-то громко - эволюцией. Людям сложно представить, что кто-то может развиваться быстрее, чем они, доминирующая форма разумности, - в его голосе глубокое презрение. Стайлзу раньше казалось, что Ричард даже симпатизирует двуногим, но теперь он не был в этом уверен. Теперь он вообще ни в чем не был уверен.

\- Тогда кто убил всех тех людей, если не ты? - Стайлз обхватывает себя руками. Ему холодно, гадко, мерзко. Он пытается убедить себя, что Ричард врет, что ему верить нельзя, но... он, блять, верит каждому его гребанному слову.

\- Людей? - усмехается Ричард, затягиваясь. - Ты, верно, имел в виду нелюдей, гордо носящих свою фамилию Венатор? Если ты о них, то отрицать не буду. Их всех покончал я.

Стайлз замотал головой. В ней болезненно вспыхивали отрывки тех дел, что вела Кэт, следуя по стопам Ричарда. Он столько бился, пытаясь найти хотя бы единую связь между парой убийств, но так и не смог. А все оказалось так просто!

\- Погоди, погоди... то поселение на Аляске... и потом Россия и Европа... это все были Венаторы?.. - он пытается заставить себя ужаснуться от кровожадности Ричарда, но.. не может. Потому что на его месте он поступил бы точно так же. Вырезал каждую гниду, убивавшую без права на это.

\- Они неплохо замаскировались, - почти с уважением произнес Ричард. - Но мне нечем особо было заняться, так что я выследил каждого - перерыл больше генеалогических древ, чем ты можешь себе представить. О, то поселение на Аляске... - он безумно заулыбался, так что Стайлзу стало еще более жутко, если было куда. - Мы с Иден как следует оттянулись, - он помрачнел, вспомнив о дочери. О том, что ее больше нет. И с его губ сорвалось неожиданное для них обоих признание, полное горечи и сожалений: - Я говорил ей не ходить, предупреждал, что это ловушка. Но она учуяла запах Кэтрин, и ей будто отказал разум. Я ее не виню. Сам бы с удовольствием прикончил эту сучку.

\- Почему не прикончишь? - Стайлза пугает то, что они говорят о Кэт, как о какой-то бешеной собаке, которую не грех пристрелить, а не о живом человеке. Все еще человеке.

\- Потому что кое-кто другой имеет на это большее право, чем я, - невозмутимо отвечает Ричард и, предвосхищая вопрос, добавляет: - Я говорю о Джексоне.

\- Почему ты обратил его? - Стайлз больше не может сдерживаться, он спрашивает, желая получить последние ответы на мучившие его столько времени вопросы.

\- Хотел подарить ему то, чего он был лишен.

\- Укус?

\- Семью, Стайлз, - Ричард вздыхает. - Франсуа, мать того самого Адриана, была родной теткой Кэтрин, старшей сестрой ее матери. Та загуляла с ликаном и в итоге сбежала с ним, за что ее изгнали из клана.

\- Кэт... полукровка? - пораженно выдохнул Стайлз - вот почему в качестве жертвоприношения она не подошла!

\- В точку, - с усмешкой подтвердил Ричард, - и поэтому ее нигде не жаловали, шпыняли из дома в дом, от одного клана к другому, пока сентиментальные Ардженты не приютили бедную, никому не нужную малышку под своим крылом. Бьюсь об заклад, это все Крис, защитник сирых и убогих.

\- Но как это связано с Джексоном?! - у Стайлза голова шла кругом и мозги вскипали от горячих новых подробностей.

\- Мать Кэт и ее хвостатого ухажера, в конце концов, выследили и убили. Кэт тогда было всего девять. Она узнала, кто это сделал - некая охотница, которую звали Доминика Венатор, она была на тот момент главой тех Венаторов, что не превратились в жалкое подобие охотников, став крысами и падальщиками. Кэт знала, что одной ей не справиться, и она нашла кое-кого, кто согласился ей помочь. Этого не совсем человека звали Питер Хейл. Он еще не успел остыть после убийства своей стаи, так что с радостью принял предложение выпустить кишки главе клана, не связанного, конечно, с Дэвисами, хотя черт их знает. Так или иначе, Питер согласился.

Земля окончательно ушла у Стайлза из-под ног. Только каким-то чудом он устоял, пошатнувшись, и вовремя нашел опору в виде дуба.

Питер! Гребанный, мать его, Питер!

\- Вот сука! - выдохнул он с чувством, надеясь, что вшивый волчара сейчас икает так, что вдохнуть не может! - Вот тварь блохастая!

Ричард рассмеялся, почти убедительно, и выдохнул насмешливо:

\- Он остепенился...

\- Ты с ним встречался?! - Стайлз был в бешенстве, и Ричард не преминул подлить еще масла в огонь:

\- Мы встретились в Мексике, где он охаживал одну очень горячую кошечку, и вместе приехали сюда...

\- Убью! - Стайлз ушам своим не верил! Этот Питер! Этот Хейл! Гад паршивый! Все, сука, знал, все! И скрывал! Стайлз как знал, что ему нельзя доверять, этому дьяволу-искусителю.

\- Не горячись. Ты не дослушал.

Стайлз, пылая желанием выпустить обойму аконитовых пуль в наглую Питерову морду, с трудом взял себя в руки.

Ричард продолжил:

\- Вместо того, чтобы пытаться поубивать друг друга, заведомо зная, что это бесполезно, Доминика и Питер отлично провели уикенд, правда, вольный Питер, весь в отца, сразу же после отвалил в неизвестном направлении. Через девять месяцев на свет появился малыш, которого Доминика назвала Джексоном. Но мальчишке не повезло - его отец не знал о нем, а до матери добрались дружки Кэт через пару месяцев после его рождения. В итоге Джексон остался один. Доверенное лицо Доминики спрятало его как можно дальше, чтобы Кэт его не нашла. Но она нашла. Пускай и восемнадцать лет спустя. Но я успел уровнять их шансы. У Джексона, пожалуй, теперь даже есть перевес в его пользу. Вы.

У Стайлза шла кругом голова. Джексон сын Питера? Кэт убила мать Джексона? И искала самого Джексона? Она вышла на него, наверное, через свою тетку, Франсуа, и поэтому приехала сюда, использовав Арджентов, как прикрытие? А Джексон! Наверняка Уиттморы усыновили его из-за Франсуа, она ведь знала, чей он сын, Венатор, один из них, только догадывалась ли она, кто его отец?

\- И поэтому ты обратил его? - сипло выдохнул Стайлз. - Чтобы Дерек взял его в свою стаю?

\- Чтобы они с Питером оказались в одной стае. Питер не любит ликанов, но терпит худо-бедно, а вот людей не ставит ни во что. Они для него просто добыча, - пояснил Ричард мотив своего поступка. - Он обратить Джексона не может, поэтому я сделал это за него. Иден была против. Говорила, что Джексон все равно Венатор, даже не догадываясь об этом, и не стоит доверия. Но я знаю, что это не так. Его мать была единственной охотницей, которую уважали я и мой отец. Насчет Питера, пожалуй, я лучше промолчу.

\- Зачем вы их всех обратили? Зачем это было нужно? Почему не тронули меня?

Пошли те вопросы, отвечать на которые Ричарду было не так легко. Стайлз изнывал от нетерпения и волнения, а оборотень все молчал, прикуривая новую сигарету, пока, наконец, не произнес:

\- Для завершения ритуала оставалось четыре жертвы. Памятуя о том, что стало с Адрианом, посмевшим покуситься на Дерека, я решил, что этими жертвами вполне могут стать те, кто так или иначе был связан с убийством моей стаи. Прежде всего, конечно, Уиттморы, но кроме Джексона там никого не оставалось, а по понятным причинам усыновленный мальчишка не подходил. Тогда я вспомнил про Скотта. Его отец закрывал это дело на федеральном уровне по приказу вышестоящих лиц. Эрика. Ее мать проводила вскрытие и писала липовое заключение. Айзек. Отец сжигал пустые гробы. Бойд. Отец заметал все оставшиеся следы. Как видишь, Круг быстро подсуетился, чем вызвал неудовольствие у некоторых лиц. Кроме того, все четыре потенциальных жертвы дети приезжих, а не коренных жителей Бейкон-Хиллза. Как и Дэвисы, и остальные несчастные, - все эти доводы, оказавшиеся верными, Стайлзу были давно известны. - Но и, конечно же, не одному Джексону необходимы были семья и поддержка. Иден так убивалась из-за брата, что было даже ее жаль, - закончил Ричард. - Обратить их было ее идеей, а я согласился. 

\- Почему вы раньше не появились? Почему скрывались? - Стайлз начинал жалеть об этом. Приди Ричард хотя бы на месяц раньше, столько всего удалось бы избежать! Иден могла бы быть жива, и Дерек... Дерек...

\- По той же причине, по которой ты, Стайлз, оказался исключением из общего алгоритма, - Ричард чуть улыбнулся. - Слышал, вы побывали в Канаде. И как тебе родина Дерека? Красиво? Жутко? Согласен, жутко. Эти волчьи храмы даже на меня тоску волчью нагоняют.

\- И ты назовешь мне эту причину? - потребовал Стайлз, не давая заговорить себе зубы.

\- Если ты готов ее услышать, - покорно согласился Ричард, пристально на него смотря. - Я вижу, что ты уже все понял, Стайлз, ты знал с самого начала, просто не хотел себе в этом признаваться. Я был бы рад оставить тебя в блаженстве самообмана, но, увы, у меня нет выбора. Как и у тебя.

Стайлз тщательно обдумал сказанное и кивнул, сжимая кулаки, повторяя про себя, что он справится. Самоубеждение это тоже обман?

\- Всю эту историю заварила Талия, - с какой-то светлой грустью сказал Ричард, - попав в храм послушницей, с самых первых своих дней она стала замечать, что за ней кто-то постоянно следит. Эри Амей Ра, главная жрица, с который ты имел сомнительное удовольствие познакомиться лично, ей поначалу не верила, поэтому так легко согласилась отдать ее Кругу, чтобы Талия принесла больше пользы, плодя маленьких верусов и спасая их род. И это было первой ошибкой. Ликаон выбрал Талию своей в момент ее рождения, тогда он принес ей первое подношение, сорок три года назад. И, конечно же, он мысли не допускал делить ее с каким-то волком, поэтому украл ее и притащил обратно в храм, где жил все эти века.

\- И даже главная жрица о нем не знала? - поразился Стайлз.

\- Тот храм был построен задолго до того, как там обосновался культ Богоматери, Эри Амей Ра и не догадывается, сколько тайн сокрыто в тех местах. Ликаон не выходил на контакт по ясным одному ему причинам... до того момента, как родилась его суженая. Я думаю, он очень давно ждал ее - волчицу, которая сможет подарить ему сына. Видишь ли, судьба его первенца, Люциана, трагична. Ликаон отдал его людям в помощь, чтобы спасти их от ликантропов, вырезавших города за городами, и Люциан справился с этой задачей блестяще. И сразу стал новой угрозой для боящегося собственной тени, подлого человечества. Они создали ликанов - таких, какими ты знаешь их теперь, создали без согласия Люциана, превратившегося из спасителя и героя просто в подопытный материал. В конце концов, он оказался заперт где-то глубоко под землей, откуда даже его отец не может его вызволить. И тут рождается Дерек, почти такой же, как его дочь, Люсиана. Но очень скоро о его существовании становится известно всем - рождение второго Волчьего Царя не проходит бесследно. Круг старается справиться с выходящей из-под контроля ситуацией - и не справляется. Первой гибнет стая Талии и она сама. Очередь вскоре доходит и до нас. Из-за Кэт. Дерек имел неосторожность обратиться перед ней и показать свои глаза. И тогда-то у Адриана и созрел его план по мировому господству. Но есть загвоздка. Дерека нельзя сделать машиной, исполняющей любые приказы, с Люцианом уже обожглись. Чтобы управлять им, требуется Супрессор.

\- Супрессор?.. - переспрашивает ошарашено Стайлз. Еще одно волчье словечко. Априори ничего хорошего.

\- Если переводить дословно, это значит "Шепчущий волкам", - Ричард улыбается, смоля очередной сигаретой - Стайлз сбивается со счета, сколько тот успел выкурить за время их разговора. - Место его рождения и определяет место проведения ритуала. Все эти люди погибли, Стайлз, чтобы пробудить не Дерека, а тебя. Поэтому ты сейчас имеешь бледный вид, чувствуешь слабость и недомогание. Ликаон замкнул контур последней жертвой, и ритуал необратим, он движется к своему завершению. Этой ночью Луна окрасится в красный цвет, впитав в себя каждую каплю крови, пролитую на землю. И эта ночь наш последний шанс, Стайлз, потому что еще двадцати семи лет, когда цикл повторится и Ликаон станет смертным, лишившись возможности вмешаться и защитить своего сына, у нас может не быть. Это единственная возможность убить Дерека до того, как он перестанет им быть, а ты превратишься всего-навсего в инструмент управления им. Поверь мне, Венаторы не единственные, кому ты и Дерек нужны. Вас будут преследовать, шантажировать, они заставят вас убивать, подчиняться, рано или поздно вы сломаетесь, не сможете убежать и спрятаться, потому что не сумеете оставить стаю, семью, сжечь все мосты... Это не та жизнь, которую ты заслуживаешь. Вы оба заслуживаете.

\- Нет, - шепчет Стайлз, мотая головой, будто так он может вытрясти все эти слова из своих ушей, хлынувших внутрь и вставших комом поперек горла. Он не узнает собственный осипший, слабый голос. - Я не верю. Это неправда. Ты лжешь!

\- Я не лгу тебе, - резко произносит Ричард, обрывая истерику на корню. - Посмотри на себя. Ты уже практически слился с ним, с его сознанием, ты становишься частью его, а он тебя, и ты не справишься...

\- Не говори мне, с чем я не справлюсь! - орет Стайлз, срываясь. - Я не позволю ему умереть!

\- Позволить - это неверный глагол, - охлаждает его пыл Ричард своим ледяным тоном. Он с прищуром глядит на трясущегося парня. Ему жаль его. Правда, жаль. - Если я не справлюсь, Стайлз, если Луна взойдет раньше... Ты должен будешь убить его.

\- Я не убью его!

\- Это будет уже не он. Не Дерек, не твой Дерек, - жестко припечатывает Ричард. - Я мог бы убить тебя сразу, как только увидел - еще одиннадцатилетним мальчишкой. Нет Суппрессора, нет и Волчьего Царя. Но я этого не сделал. А знаешь почему? Потому что ты смог спасти его, ты смог сделать его счастливым. Ты подарил ему ту жизнь, о которой он и не мог мечтать. И Дерек, и я, мы знаем, что умрем. Но нам не жаль. Мы этому даже рады. Скоро наши мучения подойдут к концу, - он сделал последнюю затяжку и бросил бычок в траву. Из него высыпался серебристо-черный мелкий пепел, не похожий на табак. Это был аконит. Вот, значит, как Ричард контролирует себя. Существует на грани смерти, пропитывая кровь ядом каждый невыносимый миг.

\- Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы не заставить тебя проходить через это, - говорит он остолбеневшему, парализованному, оглушенному Стайлзу. - Но помни, Стайлз, что если я не смогу, ты должен.

Ричард окидывает последним взглядом могилы своей семьи, словно прощается с ними ненадолго, собираясь вскоре к ним вернуться, в этот раз навсегда, и уходит, оставляя Стайлза один на один с самим собой.

И с пустотой.

Стайлз сползает вниз на землю, царапая кожу спины под задравшейся курткой о грубую кору дуба, скользит вниз по его стволу, пока не опускается на траву между корней. Одуряюще пахнет белыми лилиями и тошнотворно - сырой землей. Стайлз закрывает глаза, хватается за голову, задыхается, воет и плачет. Рыдает, надеясь, что со следующим судорожным всхлипом чертово, еще что-то чувствующее сердце выдавится из его груди и он испытает долгожданное, такое нужное ему облегчение.

Ожидание чего-то страшного и неизбежного - самое страшное испытание. Стайлз молит о конце.

Господи, пусть все закончится. Пусть все закончится.

***

Стайлз выходит на поляну с вытянутой рукой, готовый спустить курок. Он сосредоточен на своей цели и стреляет, не замедляя шага. Секунда - и пуля входит в плоть, разрывая мягкие ткани и раздрабливая кости. Волк визжит, громко, высоко, надрывно, в ушах Стайлза звенит, и он морщится, глядя, как Питер, рухнув в траву, остервенело кусает рану на задней лапе, пытаясь вытащить пулю, которая причиняет ему больше дискомфорта, нежели внушает опасения. Рана не смертельная, конечно же, потому что Стайлз хочет с ним поговорить, а не убить его. Убить всегда успеется.

Он подходит и присаживается рядом со скулящим, скалящимся, рвано дышащим волком, дергает его голову вверх за загривок и приставляет дуло пистолета между его удивленно распахнутых глаз.

\- Какого черта ты творишь?.. - сипит Питер, все еще не веря, что этот мальчишка только что выстрелил в него. И попал, когда он бежал быстрее, чем мог зафиксировать человеческий глаз. Он ведь не промазал, целившись изначально в голову?..

\- Вопросы здесь буду задавать я, - жестко отрезает Стайлз, слушая, как отвратительно шипит, сгорая, кровь, вытекая из конвульсивно дергающейся лапы, - а ты будешь хорошим мальчиком, Питер, и ответишь на все, если не хочешь, чтобы я нажал на курок еще раз. Ты понял?

Волк слабо кивает. Стайлз дергает его, встряхивая, и рявкает:

\- Не слышу!

\- Да! - рычит в ответ Питер и цедит сквозь оскаленные клыки: - Да, я понял.

\- Отлично, - Стайлз удовлетворен таким ответом. Ему ведь не нужно Питеру напоминать, что говорить можно правду и только правду? - Ты соврал, когда сказал, что убил Дэвисов по приказу Талии.

\- Это не вопрос, но я отвечу. Я не соврал, - Питер тяжело дышит, ему больно, а Стайлзу отчего-то становится даже жарко. Он давно мечтал сделать с дядюшкой что-нибудь плохое и как можно более болезненное. Кто знал, что ему это так... понравится, аж до сладостной дрожи.

\- Талия знала о ритуале?

\- Да, - Питер щурится. - И она хотела, чтобы он завершился.

\- Чтобы я стал Супрессором? - любезно подсказывает ему Стайлз, передразнивая обычную манеру речи Питера, и волк, кажется, теряет дар речи.

\- Откуда ты?..

\- Я знаю все, Питер, все, что ты так тщательно скрывал, - Стайлз уже сказал, что не станет отвечать ни на какие вопросы и повторяться - тоже. - А теперь как можно убедительнее скажи, что ты ко всему этому не причастен.

\- Я не хочу убивать Дерека! - Питер не врет. - Я приехал, чтобы ему помочь.

\- Зачем тебе помогать?

\- Потому что я хочу, чтобы он стал Волчьим Царем! - рыкнул Питер, и его как прорвало: - Люди почти истребили мой род, они наплодили этих жалких полукровок-ликанов, мы вынуждены прятаться, сдерживаться, терпеть, пресмыкаться! Думаешь, это здорово, приятно, нормально?! Черта с два! Но сегодня уже все изменится, мир изменится, он снова станет наш! Нам будут поклоняться, как раньше, и ни одна человеческая мразь не посмеет больше убивать нас и наших детей!

Стайлз слушает его, казалось бы, внимательно, но смысл ускользает от него, потому что... слова Питера вселяют в его сердце какой-то первородный ужас, он в полной мере осознает, наконец, что существо перед ним другого, доминирующего, превалирующего вида, и если Дерек объединит своих сородичей, они превратятся в несокрушимую армию, станут господствующей расой на Земле, и тысячелетия истории человечества канут в небытие.

\- И сколько вас? - не справляясь с голосом, сипит Стайлз.

\- Имя мне - легион, ибо нас много, - безумно скалится Питер и лающе смеется, предвкушая скорую, окончательную, бесповоротную победу. Стайлз с силой сжимает шерсть в кулаке. - Но тебя никто не посмеет тронуть, Стайлз, ты истинная пара Дерека, ты теперь один из нас. Ты будешь нашей Королевой.

\- Заткнись! - Стайлз судорожно вцепляется в пистолет, ему так хочется надавить на курок, вышибить этой твари мозги, искупаться в ее горячей крови. Но он сдерживается из последних сил, повторяя про себя, что еще не все, что еще слишком рано. - Жрицы тоже вас поддерживают? Поэтому меня должны были убить до того, как я успел поставить им шах и мат, став парой Дерека и получив политическую неприкосновенность? Ведь теперь если умру я, умрет и он, да?

\- Да, - жарко выдыхает Питер и хищно облизывается. Он ликует, что, наконец, пришло время открыть последние карты, и он знает, что их план удался, он наслаждается последним актом хорошо поставленной и спланированной пьесы, невольными участниками которой они все стали. Только вот шах и мат поставлен не только жрицам и единомышленникам Питера, но и Стайлзу. - Они боятся, что ты предашь нас, что выберешь не Дерека, но я, только впервые встретив тебя, понял, что ты не наш враг, совсем наоборот, и мы с тобой оба знаем, что ты выберешь, верно, Стайлз?

Стайлз скалится, обнажая зубы, и Питер притихает. Он смотрит на него, не моргая, и часто дышит.

\- Кэт тоже с вами? - Стайлз разбирается с последним кусочком мозаики, ставя его на место.

\- Да. Пускай она полукровка, но она настоящая волчица. И она придет, чтобы убить Ричарда, даже если это будет стоить ей жизни, - Питер восхищен ей и не скрывает этого. - Она на нашей стороне, Стайлз, ты можешь доверять ей, она защитит Дерека, она поможет нам.

\- Ты больной, - неверяще качает головой Стайлз, испытывая странное, необъяснимое разочарование, - и ты подлая, изворотливая тварь, Хейл, но кое-чем я все-таки обязан тебе, поэтому ты поживешь пока... Но не думай, что я принял тебя. Одна ошибка - и ты сдохнешь как собака, обещаю.

Питер хмурится вместо того, чтобы радоваться, что Стайлз убрал его с прицела и не собирается сейчас убивать. Он не успевает задать вопрос, как парень говорит сам:

\- Ты спас Джексона в тот раз, не дав ему умереть И, знаешь, Питер, я нахожу это крайне забавным, - Стайлз копирует безумную волчью ухмылку, от чего волк нервно сглатывает. Похоже, ему уже не так весело, а вот Стайлзу напротив. - Ричард рассказал мне одну очень увлекательную историю об одном волке и главе клана. Как же их звали? - он изобразил наигранную задумчивость, чтобы попытать Питера чуточку дольше. Тот так смешно глядел на него с плескающимся в глазах ужасом осознания. - Ах, кажется Питер и Доминика. А как же они назвали сына?.. Точно! Джексон!

Питер опешил - раскрыл пасть, округлил глаза, опустил уши. Стайлз пребывал в мрачном восторге. Но долго насладиться триумфом ему не дали - из леса донесся чей-то вой. Питер мигом подобрался, вздыбил шерсть и прорычал сквозь стиснутые клыки:

\- Ррричарррд.

\- Где он? - взволновано спросил Стайлз, неотрывно следя за реакцией волка и боясь упустить хоть малейшую, незначительную деталь. Потому что он не доверял Питеру, он допускал, что тот может солгать.

\- Где-то в горах, - Питер нахмурился. И тут раздался ответный вой, куда ближе, будто бы за спиной, и этот вой заставил волка и Стайлза ощутить легкую, холодящую дрожь, проскользнувшую от завибрировавшей под ними земли вверх по позвоночнику.

\- Дерек, - Стайлз выхватил из-за пояса аконитовый кинжал, схватил Питера за лапу и, не слишком парясь из-за осторожности, выковырял пулю. Волк заревел, оскалился, но даже не дернулся. - Вставай! - приказал он ему, и Питер послушался. Пока он пытался опереться на больную лапу, стремительно регенерировавшую, Стайлз проворно и быстро забрался на его спину и ухватился покрепче за гриву.

Питер бросил на него недовольный взгляд, "Королева" надменно глянула на своего раба снизу вверх, но времени вступать в очередной диспут у них не было. Нужно было как можно скорее добраться до Дерека, пока тот не сцепился с Ричардом в их последней, смертельной схватке.

***

Выбор. Иногда мы делаем его неосознанно, необдуманно, доверяясь сиюминутному порыву, интуиции. А иногда на принятие решения требуется не пара секунд, а минуты, часы, дни, недели, месяца, года. Бывает, проходит вся жизнь, а выбор так и не сделан.

Стайлз не хотел делать свой выбор, ясно? И вряд ли даже бесконечность спустя что-то изменится, потому что проблема не в том, что у него нет времени. Он не хотел проснуться завтра и обнаружить, что привычный мир кончился. Что все его друзья мертвы, Бейкон-Хиллз сравнен с землей, а они с Дереком прячутся где-то на другом конце света, и это не самые худшие картины будущего, терзающие Стайлза.

Но еще больше он не хочет терять Дерека, и даже перспектива всю жизнь прятаться с ним, быть постоянно в бегах, не иметь права на отдых, на ошибку, не кажется таким уж приговором, ведь они будут вместе... Но потом он вспоминает про отца, Скотта, Лидию и... и не знает, что ему делать.

Поэтому он стоит, как вкопанный, и безучастно смотрит, как Ричард, хрипя и захлебываясь кровью, отбивается от хромающего Дерека, все равно атакующего его, загнавшего его в угол, и Стайлз думает, что мог бы спасти его, если бы он попросил... Но Ричард этого не хочет. Дерек тоже не просил Стайлза его спасать, и Стайлз просто... ждет, что кто-то сделает выбор за него.

Ричард знал, что Дерек не один, поэтому увел его сюда, к скалистым горам, где им никто не мог помешать. Дерек не мог запретить щенкам не лезть в свое дело, у него был очень буйный бета Скотт, не желавший бездействовать тогда, когда кому-то угрожала опасность. Это было довольно забавно. Дерек был вожаком стаи, которая даже не была его стаей, а их настоящий вожак, Скотт, ждал, наверное, милости от природы, продолжая играть в альфу под прикрытием.

Куда подевались охотники и Кален, Стайлз не знал. Он чудом нашел волков только по пульсации связи между ним и Дереком. И стал свидетелем того, что хотел бы никогда не видеть - как Дерек и Ричард пытаются убить друг друга, и это не было агрессивной сворой, как в тот раз с Питером, это было чем-то намного хуже и намного страшнее. От их яростного рева, хруста ломающихся костей и треска разрывающихся сухожилий кровь стыла в венах, Стайлз оцепенел, окаменел, не мог пошевелить ни единым мускулом, будто тело ему больше не принадлежало. Он застрял между сном и реальностью, в приступе сонного паралича, и охвативший его ужас был единственным, что он способен был чувствовать: во рту один песок, горло дерет от сухости, голова разрывается от ударов гонга, кипящая от адреналина кровь плавит сосуды, руки и ноги как набитые ватой, а спина сведена в таком спазме, что невозможно глубоко вздохнуть, приходится только судорожно глотать ледяной воздух, пронзающий горящие огнем легкие. Его мокрые, вспотевшие пальцы сильнее сжимают ствол опущенного вдоль ноги заряженного и взведенного пистолета.

Вдох - выдох. Стайл сосредотачивается на своем дыхании изо всех сил. Вдох - выдох. Это единственное, что ему нужно сейчас, что может помочь. Он, наконец, закрывает глаза, и уже не видит, как Дерек раздирает клыками глотку своего отца, который столько лет защищал и оберегал его, боролся за его жизнь с самого его рождения, воспитал его таким достойным, хорошим человеком... волком. И после всего, что случилось, наверное, смерть от клыков своего сына это лучшая смерть, которую Ричард действительно заслужил.

Слезы жгут глаза, выжигают веки, плавят белки. Они текут по бледным щекам, холодя кожу, и мерзко капают за ворот. Стайлз думает, что он должен был вмешаться. Объяснить Дереку, что его отец вовсе не хочет убить его, что Ричард пытается его спасти, а им нужно попытаться спасти его, но где-то краем сознания он знает, что они все равно ничего не смогли бы сделать. Ричард давно сорвался, уже больше семи лет, и каждый день он страдал, мучился, боролся с подступающим, преследующим его по пятам безумием. Он не мог вернуться обратно. Оттуда, где он существовал все эти годы, никто и никогда не возвращался.

Стайлз мысленно благодарит Ричарда за все и молит о том, чтобы тот нашел, наконец, успокоение. Когда он открывает глаза, то видит, что Дерека уже нет. Ричард лежит темной, неподвижной тенью, и Стайлз боится подойти к нему, он не хочет видеть его... таким. Поэтому он не двигается с места и ищет глазами Дерека. Вспоминает о связи, тянется к нему и... ухает в бездну. Он вздрагивает, мигом покрывается холодным потом, просыпается, выныривая из морока, и его настигает вторая волна ужаса, потому что... он ничего не чувствует. Совсем ничего. Будто Дерек... но его нигде нет. Стайлз бросается бежать, сам не зная куда, он зовет его по имени и выглядывает движение среди стволом деревьев, но в темноте не разбирает ровным счетом ничего.

Откуда-то слева вылетает Скотт. Он первым добрался до них, учуяв запах крови.

\- Стайлз! - в его голосе и облегчение, и радость, и тревога, потому что...

Стайлз резко останавливается, загнанно дышит, глядя на оборотня, утопая в беспокойстве во взгляде его золотых, светящихся глаз. Скотт не успевает больше ничего спросить.

\- Уводи всех... Скотт, быстро уводи всех... - только успевает прохрипеть Стайлз и бежит дальше. Скотт слушается. Не потому, что Стайлз его альфа, а потому что он чует запах ужаса, которым пропитан перепуганный до смерти парень, от макушки до пят, и этот запах подгоняет Скотта лучше летящих в спину стрел и пуль охотников.

А Стайлз продолжает искать Дерека. Пару раз он бросает взгляд на просвечивающую сквозь кроны деревьев полную, идеально круглую Луну, равнодушно светящую со звездного, морозного январского неба... сегодня Новый Год по старому, юлианскому календарю. И, кажется, Стайлз начинает понимать, что только что произошло.

Его время вышло.

Он находит Дерека в ведьмином оплоте - его привели сюда следы крови, которые тот оставляет за собой. Волк чернеет огромной тенью где-то за отсвечивающими серебряными стволами деревьев, бредет, едва переставляя лапы. Он регенерирует, но слишком медленно, если бы Ричард смог продержаться еще немного, еще чуть-чуть... Они оба балансировали на грани. Только Ричард сорвался первым, а Дерек теперь изо всех сил хватался за острый край.

Стайлз медленно подходит. Волк оборачивается на него, слабо скалится, едва слышно рычит, скаля окровавленные клыки, и парня охватывает еще одно жуткое чувство дежавю. Он вспоминает лофт, сорвавшегося Дерека, который пытается его убить, только вот это не был Дерек. И сейчас перед ним не он.

Дерека больше нет.

***

Все происходит как во сне. Мутно, вязко, неизбежно. Все происходит так... медленно. Время будто бы растягивает свои мгновения до дурной бесконечности, в которой теряется весь мир... и Стайлз.

Стайлз ничего не делает, просто смотрит. Видит, как вздрагивает Дерек и успевает удивленно оглянуться, не понимая еще, что случилось. Он опускает голову, и шипящая, горящая, точно подожженный спирт, кровь капает с его морды на траву. Течет. Льется.

Волк не падает. Все еще стоит. И у Стайлза мелькает мысль, что он промахнулся. Ведь когда-то глазомер и правая рука должны ему изменить, это исключение лишь подтверждает правило, что он не умеет мазать. Сердце взволновало колотится от затаенной, растущей надежды.

И тогда все обрывается. Стайлз просыпается. Моргает. Слышит, с каким гулким звуком тяжелое тело падает на землю. Следом из его опустившейся руки выскальзывает пистолет.

Стайлз бежит, не чуя собственных ног, заплетаясь в них, путаясь в не пускающих его папоротниках, он рвет их листья, вырывает с корнями, потому что ему нужно как можно быстрее оказаться рядом с Дереком, успеть... Только бы успеть.

Он падает рядом с ним на колени. Волк тяжело дышит, раскрыв пасть, Стайлз гладит и гладит его, и волчья кровь на его руках светится, отражая мертвецкий свет Красной Луны. Дерек смотрит на него. Видит. Слышит.

\- Все хорошо, - говорит ему Стайлз, проводя снова онемевшей рукой по мягкой волчьей голове. - Все хорошо, Дерек. Я рядом. Все хорошо.

Он не плачет. Нет. Просто не может. Он еще не верит, что сумел спустить курок. Не верит, что попал, куда целился - прямо в голову. Не верит, что это конец.

Дерек очень сильный, поэтому секунды множатся в десятки, его организм восстанавливается, борется, и он еще дышит. Еще узнает его.

Сначала волка начинает трясти, и зрачки под полузакрытыми веками расширяются. В их черных бездонных омутах отражается бледное, как смерть, лицо его перепуганного, несчастного мальчика. Он хочет сказать ему что-то, что-то очень важное, что не дает ему покоя, вертится на самом кончике языка, но... не успевает.

Ресницы чуть вздрагивают. Взгляд замирает и стекленеет. Из пасти больше не вырываются клубы пара, и горячая кровь, хлынувшая изо рта и растекшаяся вокруг, стремительно стынет.

\- Нет, нет, нетнетнет... - шепчет Стайлз, едва справляясь с прерывающимся дыханием - он не мог дышать из-за рвущихся наружу рыданий, раздиравших его на куски, на части, на атомы, ему казалось, что если он даст этим безумным воплям вырваться наружу из сжимающейся в удушливом спазме глотки, он умрет. Пока он чувствовал эту жгучую, отравляющую, точно аконит, агонизирующую боль каждой клеточкой своего дрожащего тела, он знал, что еще жив. Это осознание, почти призрачное присутствие, теплилось где-то на краю его меркнущего сознания.

Он перестал ощущать трясущиеся пальцы, зарывавшиеся снова и снова в густую шерсть в попытке достать до кожи, чтобы найти так необходимое ему сейчас тепло, но чем глубже уходили пальцы, тем холоднее становилось. На сердце.

\- Нет. Нет. Нет, - повторял он свою мантру раз за разом, ухватываясь в отчаянной попытке собраться с мыслями за это слово, он не хотел сдаваться, нет, он не мог сдаться, только не сейчас. Только не...

Стайлз попытался поднять голову волка, глядящего на него неподвижным взглядом из-под опущенных ресниц. Полыхавший в них совсем недавно голубой огонь застыл в своем вечном великолепии замерзших языков пламени. Таких же холодных и безжизненных, как кожа под кончиками его пальцев. Стайлз больше не чувствовал тепла. Он больше ничего не чувствовал.

\- Вернись, - эта просьба вырвалась сама собой вместе с судорожным всхлипом, и он больше не мог сдержать этот поток слез, застилавших глаза, слепивших, сжигавших дотла то, что еще оставалось внутри, и пустота, равнодушная и безмолвная, росла, расширялась, опутывала своими мертвыми, покрытыми струпьями щупальцами продолжавшее бороться из последних сил сердце. Один за другим щупальца прорастали внутрь, пронзая насквозь тонкие мышечные стенки, и вместе с готовым вот-вот остановиться сердцем Стайлз тоже захлебывался своей кровью с горьким привкусом аконита.

\- Ты должен... вернуться, - он обнял волка за шею, прижимаясь щекой к его окровавленному уху, трясь о мокрую шерсть, зарываясь в нее заложенным носом. Он хотел бы вдохнуть ее запах, но даже этого не мог. - Вернись... ко мне. Пожалуйста... - новый, полузадушенный всхлип рвет грудину на части, но за ним следует еще один, и между ними, пытаясь дышать, он продолжает шептать слова своей мольбы. И молитвы. Он просит Бога вернуть ему его волка, его вторую половину, без которой он умирает, истекая болью. Крови в нем больше не осталось. - Пожалуйста... вернись... ко мне... ты не можешь... не можешь.... бросить меня... пожалуйста...

Стайлз прижался губами к уху, которое больше никогда не дернется раздраженно от его хулиганистых подергиваний за самый кончик, и сколько бы сейчас он ни дул в него, заставляя волка трясти головой, вздыбливать шерсть и огрызаться на его шалости, оно не дрогнет, как не может дрогнуть от его мольб и слез давно остановившееся сердце.

Его мир рухнул, он сыпался и крошился, превращаясь в песок, и утекал сквозь его не слушающиеся пальцы, сколько он ни пытался ухватиться ими как можно крепче за скользкую шерсть, прижимая все сильнее огромную голову к своей груди, волчье ухо прильнуло к ней, и Стайлз подумал, что волк не может не услышать его сердцебиения, не может не почувствовать, что он рядом, не может не услышать его, когда он так отчаянно зовет его.

"Дерек".

Раз за разом.

"Дерек. Дерек".

Снова и снова.

Но страшно произнести вслух это имя. Страшно услышать, как его эхо стихнет в тишине. Страшно не получить ответа. Поэтому он продолжает кричать про себя, заходясь в новом приступе рыданий, надеясь, что в этот раз его глупое, все еще трепыхающееся сердце все-таки не выдержит. Он хотел, чтобы оно остановилось. Пусть оно остановится, хватит, он больше не может, не хочет. Он исчерпал лимит своих страданий, его единственное желание - чтобы все закончилось. Чтобы терзающие его мучения прекратились.

"Дерек!".

Еще один вдох.

"Дерек!.. ДЕРЕК!".

\- ДЕРЕК! - заорал он, надрывая связки, выдавливая из легких весь отравленный воздух. Сел, запрокинув назад голову, и взвыл раненым зверем: - НЕЕЕЕЕЕТ!

Эхо его крика прокатилось по темному лесу, ударяясь о стволы деревьев и путаясь в ветках, звеня в ночной тишине, сливаясь с ней и замолкая. Пустота мерцала, соблазняла, затягивала, пленяя его разум желанным забвением. И он поддался ей, сдался, отдался, испытывая долгожданное облегчение, и вдохнул ее полной грудью.

В последний раз.

***

В ночь на кануне своего дня рождения Стайлз пережил самый ужасный ночной кошмар. Проснувшись, он вдруг понял, что ждет их, его, Дерека... Он хранил этот страшный секрет все это время, утаивая его от своего возлюбленного, от их стаи, от самого себя... Еще тогда он знал, что Дерек умрет, падет от его руки, и он прочувствует каждый миг до полного забвения. Стайлз пошел против правил, устоев, природы, он стал парой Дерека и выбрал его новым центром своей маленькой, жалкой вселенной. Их время, не успев начаться, подошло к концу.

Когда Дерека не стало, не стало ничего.

Промерзлая земля упруго пружинила, хрустел сухой лесной наст, состоявший из полусгнивших листьев, иголок, веток и древесной трухи. Мелкие грызуны едва успевали убраться с его пути - он мчался, не разбирая дороги. Ночной мир вокруг пульсировал голубыми сетками на стволах проносящихся мимо деревьев. Эти энергетические сосуды, испещрявшие каждое растение изысканным узором, теплой пульсацией отзывались в кончиках пальцев, загораясь сильнее под лапами от передачи тепла его тела. По серебристым вспышкам света угадывались теплокровные животные, прятавшиеся от него, и чтобы выследить их, ему даже не нужно было задействовать рецепторы тепла, окрашивающие привычную черно-голубую картинку в ало-желтые тона. Перед глазами проносились разноцветные сгустки энергии, которые он рассекал насквозь, невидимая человеческим глазом часть спектра раскладывалась в радужные лучики, исходящие от каждого предмета. Он следовал по мерцающему алому шлейфу запаха крови, и ему было не до преломления света от глади колеблющейся воды или всполохов живых аур, переливавшихся золотой россыпью и оставлявших фейерверк цветных запахов и звуков. В синестетической гармонии окружающий мир был ярким, живым и волшебно-чарующим, но он не замечал его красоты, сосредоточенный на своей добыче. Он взял след еще от дома, опустевшего год назад, когда была убита вся его стая, и теперь несся вперед, ловко лавируя между деревьяв и перелетая через препятствия. Давно он не двигался с такой легкостью, не чувствуя тяжести собственного тела. Азарт охоты бурлил в его крови.

Вода встретила его снопом алмазных брызг, ледяными иголками впившихся в кожу под густой шерстью. Пригнувшись, он оскалился, собираясь для финального прыжка - алый туман сгустился, окутывая силуэт стоявшего на другом берегу мужчины, и запах свежей крови, сочившейся из раны на его руке, все усиливался, заставляя воздух звенеть, а его разум пылать от голода.

\- Прости, - раздался до боли знакомый голос, сочувствующий ему, и волк, услышав свист из-за спины, только успел обернуться, как стрела стремительно вошла в его лопатку, вырвав невольный рык. Резкая боль разозлила его лишь сильнее, он схватился за древко, пытаясь вытащить наконечник из горевшей огнем плоти, паленый запах которой ударил в ноздри, но смог лишь обломить его. Чертовы серебряные стрелы Арджентов.

Свист. Стрела вошла в воду, застряв между камней. Дерек ускользнул и направился к пульсирующему ало-желтому силуэту охотника, затаившегося на высоком берегу. Тот отбросил лук и схватился за пистолет. Волк разъяренно лязгнул клыками и бросился на него, преодолевая десятки метров вверх в мощном прыжке.

\- Крис, осторожно!

Пуля попала в живот, инерция от ударной волны отбросила волка в сторону. Он с трудом приземлился на все четыре лапы и заревел от бессильной ярости и жгучей боли. Аконитовые пули? Серьезно? Они думают, что смогут оставить его этим? Или убить?

По ушам резанул дикий вой ультразвуковых излучателей, заставивших его мозги вскипеть и тело забиться в агонии. В глазах померкло, рассудок помутился. Он заметался, натыкаясь на деревья, стараясь спастись от этого звука, но звон нагонял его и становился все сильнее. Еще немного, и его голову просто разорвет на части изнутри. Давление было невыносимым.

И вдруг все закончилось. Волк попытался сфокусировать взгляд. Просвистевшая пуля вонзилась в дерево над его головой, осыпав фейерверком искр и паленых щепок. Поддававшись инстинктам, он побежал.

После стольких дней заточения под землей воздух казался непривычно ледяным и свежим, а все вокруг слишком ярким. Дерек скучал по этой свободе. Ему не хватало земли, леса, неба. Но сейчас он чувствовал лишь хриплое дыхание смерти за спиной и слышал ее холодящий душу загробный смех. В голове пульсировала одна-единственная мысль. Нужно убежать. Как можно дальше, от всех, от себя. Лунный свет слепит, из темноты тянутся скользкие, трупные щупальца черных теней, ветер пытается сбить с пути, колючие ветки хлещут по морде, стремясь выцарапать глаза. Цель одна – бежать, не смотря по сторонам, только вперед и только бежать. Нельзя останавливаться, даже если болят и ноют лапы, в легких не хватает воздуха, а кровь кипит от растворяющего стенки сосудов аконита. Нельзя оглядываться, потому что тени сожрут заживо и ослепительный свет выжжет глаза. Отвратительный вкус крови в пасти гонит дальше – это придает сил. Такой сладкий, почти приятный стальной привкус, и стоит невероятных усилий вспомнить, что это всего-навсего яд. Скорость все больше, и в ушах нарастает гул ветра, а вместе с ним в стиснутых мигренью висках колотится работающее на переделе сердце. Откуда-то сзади доносится звук мотора, земля внезапно уходит из-под лап и… падение. Полет. Невесомость. Несколько секунд. Ледяные и жесткие объятия озерной воды. Инстинкт говорит плыть к поверхности. В легких кровь и вода, колит и холодно. Слишком холодно. Глоток воздуха раздирает изнутри, будто вместо него он вдохнул стеклянную, жалящую крошку.

Дерек ползком выбирается на берег, кашляя кровью. Серебро внутри жжет, от аконита плавятся нервы. Хочется лечь, передохнуть, но он не может, не имеет права. Поэтому он поднимается и бежит дальше, больше не останавливаясь.

Плевать, что больно двигаться, нечем дышать, что боль становится агонизирующей, и не осталось сил ее терпеть. Внезапный рывок уводит землю из-под лап. Снова падение, короткое и еще более жесткое, из груди рвется вой, когда удар приходится на поврежденное плечо, загоняя наконечник стрелы еще глубже в кость. Дерек пытается встать, рычит на себя от злости и бессилия, рвет окровавленными клыками траву, скребет когтями сырой дерн, но не может: лапы подкашиваются, трясутся, разъезжаются. Сначала он садится, потом заваливается на бок. Горько. Кровь уже не кажется сладкой. В ней одно серебро, аконит и боль. Ему остается только лежать, смотреть, как над колышущимся темно-изумрудным морем по усыпанному звездами небу плывут подсвечиваемые луной облака. Тихо, неспешно, умиротворенно. Последние мгновения свободы. Счастья. Простого счастья, пусть и животного. Так хочется жить. Парить с ястребами над полями и лесами, чувствуя обжигающие лучи солнца на крыльях. На пару секунд ему действительно кажется, что он птица. Видит огромные луга под собой, сочную, высокую траву, по которой ветер гонит волны, все усеяно белыми ромашками, словно маленькими солнышками, и ярко-синими васильками, похожими на капельки озер. Видит леса, светлые, шелестящие, березовые, темные, еловые, и сверкающие серебристые нити рек, завершавших изысканную картину. Все кругом заливает голубая синь летнего неба, свет просвечивает сквозь невесомые перья и тонкими лучиками расходится дальше, наполняя мир под ним жизнью и теплом. Его радостный, восторженный крик переливчатым эхом раскатывается по полям…

Дерек вздрагивает, возвращаясь из предсмертного бреда в реальность. В ушах звенит от собственного воя. От жгущей сердце ненависти хочется кричать, рвать плоть клыками, вырваться и улететь. Земля дрожит, или это он не может справиться с судорогой? Не слышно шума мотора. Но он знает, что Они рядом. Пытается подняться, но что-то тянет к земле, сухой и грязной, высушенной палящим солнцем, а сейчас, ночью, покрытой туманом, густым и плотным, сквозь него едва удается дышать. Охотники вспугнули ночных птиц, вылетевших на поляну. В порыве волк вскидывает голову к небу, хрипло лает, зовет их, умоляет взять к себе, но они пролетают мимо. Им нет до него никакого дела. Как и всем остальным. Когда вся его семья погибла, он остался один. И все, что ему оставалось, это выть, даже зная, что никто не откликнется.

Резкий, неприятный запах бензина и выхлопных газов, проходящий вибрацией в почве гул работающих моторов квадроциклов. Дерек дернулся. Заскулил. Жалобно, надрывно, умоляюще. Он хочет жить. Согласен снова бежать, еще немного, пока сердце не разорвется от перегрузки. Из последних сил упирается о скользкий дерн, пытается ползти, как можно дальше, всего на несколько сантиметров. Сзади доносятся спешные шаги. Времени нет. Нужно встать. Нужно убежать от них, еще один рывок, ведь ему так нужно это небо, эти леса, ему так нужна эта жизнь. Он готов бежать. Всю жизнь. Сколько угодно. 

Все, о чем Дерек мечтает, это оторваться от земли, разорвать оковы земного притяжения, воспарить в звездную ввысь и исчезнуть в ее бескрайних просторах, чтобы никто и никогда не нашел его.

Голоса. Два из них ему знакомы. Голоса из его прошлого, от которого он убегал бесконечность назад. Он не может вспомнить имен, но он помнит запах: один, пропитанный травами и маслами, такой родной и болезненный, и другой, серебристо-горький и стальной, запах охотника. Мужчины взволновано переговариваются между собой, но волк не может разобрать слов, не может сконцентрироваться и даже приподнять окровавленную морду. Земля тянет его к себе, вниз, под нее, к ним всем, кого он похоронил в другой, нереальной жизни, похожей на прекрасный, несбыточный сон, и щупальца мрака и холода овиваются вокруг шеи, ласково душат, заставляя задыхаться, и шепчут на ухо, уговаривая не сопротивляться. Смерть оказалась так близко. Он даже не услышал, как она подкралась сзади.

Чьи-то сильные, горячие руки обнимают, помогают встать на лапы. Дерек не может, хочет, пытается, но падает. Так тянет к земле. Хочется лечь и умереть. Так легче, проще, не бороться, не пытаться убежать и взлететь, просто остаться лежать, получив свою порцию аконита в голову. Резкий звук пули рассекает воздух, земля рядом с мордой содрогается, и Дерека обдает сухой грязью. Он резко распахивает слепнущие глаза. Видит обеспокоенные, встревоженные лица, слепящие фары квадроциклов, блеск заряженных пистолетов. Вскакивает на дрожащие лапы и несется по еще пустому зимнему полю, луна раскаляет серебро, запах аконита ударяет в ноздри. Ему кажется, что он мчится, стелется, летит, но на деле почти что ползет, постоянно спотыкаясь, и весь нос в земле, прилипшей к крови. Он вновь падает. Сердце начинает стучать медленнее, силы покидают тело, и запах его белых солнц и синих озерец не манит, не дурманит, небо слишком далеко, а он умирает. Вокруг лишь сухая трава и грязная земля, аромат железа и серебра, все тяжелей дышать, кровь льется из пасти, и он захлебывается в ней, не справляясь. Шум мотора кажется все отдаленней, но это он уже практически ничего не слышит - ни шелеста ветра, путающегося в траве, ни прокладывающих путь в землю корней, ни голосов людей.

В меркнущем сознании продолжается бег. По лесу, по полям, дальше, как можно дальше, и вокруг моря ромашек и васильков, солнце припекает затылок и спину, и он слышит звонкий, заливистый смех белокурой девочки, которая зовет его к себе: "Дерек! Дерек! Дерек!". Он бежит все быстрее, радость и легкость наполняют все его естество, земля уходит из-под лап, и он, наконец, взлетает.


	27. Эпилог

Впервые за долгое время Стайлзу снится красивый сон. Волшебный. Сказочный.

Будто он сидит посреди большой поляны, среди высоких и густых листьев папоротника, колышущихся от набегающего ветерка, и гладит по голове спящего на его коленях черного волка, такого огромного и вместе с тем такого беззащитного. Он доверчиво не открывает глаз, машинально подергивает чувствительными ушами, когда их в забытье задевают неловкие пальцы, мягко оглаживающие и скользящие сквозь прохладную шерсть. В ночной тиши журчит ручей, протекающий совсем рядом, в кустах стрекочут цикады, то тут, то там, то громче, то тише. Шелестит серебристая листва белоствольных деревьев, лунный свет играет зайчиками, прячущимися, ускользающими, прыгающими по тонким веткам, худым рукам и волчьей спине, медленно поднимавшейся и опускавшейся в такт размеренному дыханию. Воздух наполняется кристальной, первозданной свежестью, и Стайлз дышит ей полной грудью, жадно вдыхает призрачный, холодный аромат распускающихся цветов.

Все началось с одного-единственного бутона, который вырос на глазах Стайлза из пропитанной чем-то темным и влажным земли. Крошечный проклюнувшийся росточек стремительно тянулся вверх, украшая тонкий стебель завитушками листьев. Вот он уже щекочет волчью морду, заставляя волка пофыркивать, его ресницы дрожат, но он не открывает глаз, продолжая наслаждаться незатейливой лаской заботливых, нежных, любимых рук. Волк улыбается, и от его улыбки сердце Стайлза трепещет, замирает, тянет, и по телу разносятся волны тепла, одна за другой.

Бутон, похожий на водяную лилию, качается под собственной тяжестью, капельки росы скользят по его белоснежным, остроконечным лепесткам, которые, наконец, приходят в движение, раскрываются, обнажают золотую сердцевину, и отраженный от бутона лунный свет слепит. Стайлз зажмуривается от яркого отблеска, и сквозь прищуренные веки видит, как вокруг него вспыхивают сначала единицы, потом десятки, уже сотни цветов, тени исчезают, вся поляна озаряется светом, превращая ночь в день. От сильного, дурманящего аромата кружится голова. Стайлз крепче обнимает волчью голову, чувствуя, как растворяется в этом сиянии, дарующем умиротворение и легкость. Он целует волка между ушей и плачет от переполняющего его счастья, улыбаясь сквозь слезы.

Постепенно свет тухнет, исчезает, меркнет. Стайлз смотрит, как белоснежные цветы папоротника осыпаются нежными, упругими лепестками, как рассыпаются золотые сердцевинки, оставляя торчать лишь кудрявые стебельки. Ветер подхватывает лепестки, золотую пыльцу, кружит их хороводом вокруг Стайлза, очарованного, зачарованного, не способного отвести взгляда от волшебного, гипнотического танца. Когда последний лепесток оседает, ложась на припорошенную волчью спину, Стайлз опускает голову и встречается взглядом с волком. Тот ласково улыбается ему, и в его голубых глазах столько любви, нежности и преданности, чувства переполняют Стайлза, окутывают его подобно кокону из тепла и света. Он стряхивает цветочный снег с волчьей морды и касается губами горячего, сухого носа. Ему хочется сказать так много, столько всего, и он не знает, с чего начать, может быть, с такого простого, банального и единственно верного "я люблю тебя"? Но он ничего не говорит, ведь у них впереди еще целая жизнь, чтобы сказать друг другу самое главное, сотнями способов, тысячами слов, без них, лишь взглядами, прикосновениями, и все равно суть останется прежней. Неизменной, непоколебимой, вечной.

Проснувшись, Стайлз вдруг понимает, что это всего-навсего сон.

***

За окном падает снег. Большие, белые хлопья в медленном, завораживающем танце оседают на промерзлой, серой земле, на голых ветвях деревьев, на украшенном еловыми ветвями крыльце. Это первая в жизни Стайлза снежная зима здесь, в Бейкон-Хиллзе, в штате Калифорния, где аномальная погода побила все мыслимые и немыслимые рекорды в этом году.

Горящие разноцветные гирлянды окрашивают сугробы на подоконнике во все цвета радуги, подсвечивая невесомый снежный пух. Стайлз протягивает руку, желая прикоснуться к этому чуду, но кончики пальцев упираются в затянутое изморозью стекло. Оно обжигает холодом, и Стайлз тут же одергивает руку, быстро пряча ее в карман свитера, связанного из черной волчьей шерсти. Она все-таки пригодилась. Правда, чтобы спрясть все, что Стайлз успел начесать, пришлось ехать в другой город, где одна сердобольная бабуля с веретеном согласилась сделать пряжу за несущественную помощь в приведении своего жилища в порядок - сверхъестественными силами, разумеется. На прохудившуюся крышу лазил Скотт, его не жалко. Эрика обработала ягодные кусты, Бойд вспахал грядки, Айзек собрал урожай с фруктовых деревьев. Кален в это время обследовал бабулиных бесчисленных кошек, выписал им витамины и порекомендовал правильное питание. Стайлз тогда, как и сейчас, все время простоял у окна, бездумно глядя на раскинувшиеся до самого горизонта поля и леса. Как хотелось ему обратиться, встать на четыре лапы, убежать в эти влекущие неизведанностью дали, раствориться в них и познать вкус настоящей свободы.

\- Стайлз, ты идешь? - раздается из-за спины голос отца, заставивший его очнуться. Лето за окном давно сменила осень, и вот уже пришла зима. Сегодня канун Рождества, которое они празднуют в отреставрированном лесном коттедже. У стаи ушел год, чтобы привести этот заброшенный в течение семи лет дом в божеский вид, и хотя былого великолепия пока еще не наблюдалось, они продолжали усердно работать над восстановлением этого места, которое станет их новым домом.

\- Иду, - Стайлз медленно поворачивается и оглядывает гостиную.

Отец сидит на диване, обнимая за плечи прильнувшую к его боку Мелиссу МакКолл, которая очень скоро перестанет быть мисс, снова став миссис, а они со Скоттом официально породнятся. Вряд ли какие-то бумажки что-то изменят в их жизнях, но Стайлз со Скоттом серьезно планируют уговорить своих родителей съехаться, и не просто в один дом, а конкретно - в этот. Может, им это и удастся, как знать? Все-таки чудеса под Рождество случаются, особенно если помочь их свершению бутылочкой отменного красного вина.

Скотт и Эллисон сидят на диване напротив мистера Стилински и пока-еще-мисс МакКолл, обнявшись, как и они, тесно прильнув друг к другу. Они пьют сладкий глинтвейн, уткнувшись с носами в кружки, и поглядывают друг на друга с озорством малолетних проказников. Они только вернулись с улицы, где играли в снежки, мокрые и продрогшие насквозь, их тут же раздели, переодели и укутали в несколько шкур и пледов, под которыми совсем не было видно, как рука Скотта давно блуждает где-то по бедрам Эллисон, и только ему одному слышно, как она вздыхает от этих ласк, и лишь он видит маленьких, озабоченных чертят в ее прекрасных глазах, за которые он давно продал свою пропащую в бессмертной любви волчью душу.

Эрика хвостом таскается за Каленом и уговаривает его попробовать очередной кулинарный изыск, над которым она страдала с самого утра, готовясь к праздничной ночи, и бедный кастодиан уже не знает, как отказать ей так, чтобы не обидеть. У Эрики было множество неоспоримых достоинств и талантов, но готовка точно не входила в их число. Кален почти жалостливо улыбается, не размыкая губ, но Эрика настойчивая, как танк, и, в конце концов, мужчина сдается. Наклоняется, берет тарталетку в рот, едва успевая прикоснуться губами к кончикам пальцев стремительно краснеющей девушки, жует, проглатывает и безбожно врет, что это было божественно вкусно. Эрика сияет, заглядывая ему в глаза, и Стайлз поражается, насколько некоторые люди становятся слепы, когда влюбляются по уши, а Рейес была самым тяжелым случаем на его практике... Ну после самого Стайлза.

Джексон и Дэнни уединились в самом темном углу, за свежесрубленной, ярко украшенной елкой, аромат которой пропитал весь дом. Сладкая парочка воркует о чем-то своем, кушая поджаренный в камине зефир с рук, не забывая тщательно облизывать чужие пальцы. В эти мгновения они смотрят в глаза друг друга и понимают все без всяких слов. Стайлз им завидует, немного, самую малость. Но хорошей завистью. Он рад за них и даже этому не удивляется. Иногда. К Дэнни у него нет никаких претензий, но вот Джексон... Удивительно, но он стал куда терпимее, хотя до сих пор Стайлзу порой нестерпимо хочется съездить по его самодовольной, смазливой морде, и обычно он себе не отказывает в этом удовольствии. А еще невероятно наслаждается теми неловкими встречами Джексона и Питера, когда им приходится о чем-то разговаривать или хотя бы пытаться: не так-то просто свыкнуться с мыслью, что этих двоих связывает куда больше, чем генетическое засранство. 

Айзек и Бойд заразительно хохочут, пересказывая друг другу впечатления от их вчерашней стайной прогулки, когда они нашли на чердаке старые, большие сани с еще целой собачьей упряжкой, куда впрягли молодых волков и устроили им заезд на скорость по самым глубоким сугробам. Айзека особенно веселит воспоминание о том, как у него разъезжались лапы на льду, когда они выскочили на замерзшее озеро. Бойд вспоминает, как в конце-концов омега смачно поцеловался с землей и пропахал снег носом не хуже снегоуборочной машины. Они хотят завтра повторить, и Стайлз совершенно не против снова занять роль волчьего погонщика. Если, конечно, после того, как он опрокинул сани, его на эту почетную должность возьмут.

Питер и Лидия где-то на кухне, заканчивают последние приготовления для рождественского ужина. Стайлзу не нужен волчий слух, чтобы слышать приглушенное хихиканье Лидии, когда Питер нюхает ее за ушком, прижимаясь сзади и крепко держа за аппетитные бедра. Он, дурачась, говорит "Аррр", неубедительно изображая волчье рычание человеческим голосом, и прикусывает ее за кончик ушка, и Лидия рассыпается в звонком смехе, уворачивается, отпихивает его, жмется при этом ближе, говорит, что он противный, отстань, прекрати, "Питер, мы же не одни", а потом тихонько стонет, подставляя свою шею для поцелуев, и, не раздумывая, соглашается пойти наверх сразу, как предложение успевает прозвучать. Рождественского ужина остальные могут и не дождаться.

Наконец, Стайлз подходит к дивану, садится в свободное кресло. За окном воет вьюга, мерзло и темно, а здесь, в гостиной, в кругу семьи, тепло и уютно. Но внутри все равно холодно. Он зябко натягивает рукава свитера на пальцы, прижимает сжатые кулаки к губам, вдыхая запах шерсти, которая все еще пахнет лесом - сырой землей, свежей травой, родниковой водой, теплым ветром… Стайлз вдыхает глубже, невольно закрывая глаза.

\- А где Дерек? - вдруг спрашивает Скотт, с трудом оторвавшись от Эллисон, но с каждым разом ему удается это все лучше и лучше.

\- Они с Крисом пошли еще за вином, - отвечает все-еще-трезвый Джон.

\- Не много ли алкоголя? - с некоторым беспокойством спрашивает Мелисса, единственная здравомыслящая женщина в их ненормальной компании.

\- Мам, мы ж оборотни, мы не пьянеем, - напоминает ей Скотт. Он хочет еще глинтвейна. И хочет не только глинтвейн.

\- Зато кое-кто еще как, - и Мелисса многозначительно стреляет глазами в смутившегося Джона. Стайлз хмыкает и одними губами говорит повернувшемуся на звук отцу "подкаблучник", за что получает от него смачный подзатыльник. Но лишь смеется, приглаживая неприлично отросшие волосы. Он тут же замолкает и быстро делает морду-кирпичом, стоит нарисоваться затерявшимся без вести мужчинам.

\- Что так долго? - недовольно спрашивает Стайлз у Дерека, волком глядя на него исподлобья.

\- Неужели соскучился? - ехидно парирует наезд волк, нагло выпихивая Стайлза из кресла, но лишь для того, чтобы усадить его к себе на колени и обнять покрепче. - Замерз? - шепчет он ему на ухо, опаляя кожу своим горячим дыханием и заставляя парня трепетать и таять.

\- Немного, - тихонько отвечает он, пока Крис показывает Джону бутылки и рассказывает об их волшебном содержимом, а все с интересом ему внимают, не обращая никакого внимания на прячущегося в руках Дерека Стайлза, который закрывает глаза, опуская голову на широкое и удобное плечо волка. Он глубоко вдыхает, максимально наполняя воздухом легкие, пока не заболят. Задерживает дыхание ненадолго, наслаждаясь послевкусием запаха горячей кожи Дерека, и медленно выдыхает, трясь носом о его шею, ластясь к нему и ерзая на коленях, чтобы прижаться как можно ближе, раствориться в нем, целиком, безвозвратно, навсегда.

\- Мне нравится твой запах, - бормочет он, целуя волка за ухом, пока рука мужчины неспешно поглаживает его по спине.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, - отвечает Дерек, Стайлз слышит улыбку в его голосе, и сам не замечает, что улыбается от уха до уха. Он счастлив. Безумно. Ведь чудеса случаются не в магические дни и не из-за таинственных примет. Они происходят, когда ты по-настоящему в них веришь, больше всего на свете желаешь, чтобы они претворились в жизнь твоими надеждами и молитвами.

И чудеса случаются. Одно чудо произошло, когда Стайлз впервые пришел в этот опустевший, одинокий дом полтора года назад, будто кто-то специально привел его, прямиком в крепкие объятия своей судьбы и - Дерека. Но самое главное чудо случилось почти уже год назад, в ту самую особенную ночь.

Ночь, когда цветет папоротник.

Конец. 


End file.
